Lost in the Sands of Time
by Jelyel
Summary: La guerre se rapproche inexorablement, Harry doit se tenir prêt. Une simple blague des Serpentards en cours de potion tourne au cauchemar ! Et Harry atterrit, grâce aux caprices du temps, exactement à l'époque où il aimerait le moins se trouver ! Slash HP/TR (Harrom), Voyage dans le temps.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost In the Sands of Time**

**Auteur****: **Jelyel

**Titre****:** Lost in the Sand of Time

**Pairing****:** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de sureté !

**Spoiler****:** Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte. A partir de l'été de la quatrième année d'Harry j'ai pris la liberté de tout modifier pour les besoins du récit.

Ainsi il a passé son été à être entraîné par des membres de l'Ordre et a continué toute l'année en cachette dans la cabane hurlante sous le nez d'Ombrage.

Sirius est mort et l'histoire prend place juste après sa mort, un peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

**Résumé****:** la guerre se rapproche inexorablement, Harry doit se tenir prêt. Un simple tour des Serpentard en cours de potion provoque une catastrophe ! Et Harry atterrit grâce aux caprices du temps exactement à l'époque où il aimerait le moins se trouver !

**Temps de parution****:** il n'a pas encore été décidé mais j'avais pensé à deux chapitres par mois. J'ai déjà une dizaine de chapitres de prêts mais il se trouve que je suis toujours en train de les rebidouiller xD Donc mon avance ne servira peut-être pas. Je préfère servir un chapitre bien fini et réfléchi qu'un chapitre brouillon balancé comme ça !

**Nombre de chapitre****: **Inconnu à ce jour x) Non franchement je ne sais pas où cette fic va me mener, l'ayant écrite sur un coup de tête et n'arrivant jamais à suivre les idées que je me fixe au début d'une fic ^^

**Note**

Me corrigeant moi-même j'espère ne pas avoir laissé passer des fautes dérangeantes pour la lecture !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Italique : pensées d'Harry <em>

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

_Couper les racines de mandragore…Fait !_

_Les incorporer en trois fois tout en tournant la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre….Fait !_

Harry continua à lire la liste des étapes pour la millième fois, le nez collé au bouquin, la tête entre les mains. Mais par la barbe de Merlin pourquoi n'était-elle pas d'un joli violet Lilas ? Pour une fois qu'il se concentrait en potion il fallait encore que ça foire ! Il se tapa la tête contre son livre à trois reprises, s'attirant un regard mauvais de Snape.

Il vit Hermione se pencher sur le bureau pour voir le contenu étrange de son chaudron et froncer le nez et les sourcils devant la mixture écœurante qui prenait une couleur kaki des plus louches et dont des volutes de fumées suspectes semblaient s'échapper. Elle lui lança un regard exaspéré et continua lentement la mutilation qu'elle infligeait avec un plaisir évident à son mille pattes en lui arrachant consciencieusement les pattes.

Non loin de là, les Serpentards, qui partageaient le cours de potion avec les Gryffondors, semblaient bien trop calmes. Seul Ronald Weasley leur lançait des regards suspicieux au lieu de faire sa potion, tout en découpant pour la énième fois sa queue de rat sans se rendre compte qu'elle était déjà coupée et en charpie. Il était trop étrange que les Serpentards n'aient pas encore lancé une seule réflexion ou fait un mauvais coup. Ils se contentaient de se jeter des coups d'oeil entre eux, à la dérobée, et d'aller chercher des ingrédients dans la réserve. Ron haussa les épaules et décida que ce n'était pas important. Grand mal lui en prit.

Pendant ce temps, Harry releva la tête de son livre et mélangea sa mixture dans un geste ultime et désespéré.

_Des vacances, je veux des vacances ! _

Les examens auraient lieu dans deux jours et marqueraient enfin la fin de cette cinquième année harassante. La lutte continue contre Voldemort l'épuisait et lui grillait les neurones un à un. Il était obligé de suivre des cours de magie supérieur, son niveau en sortilège et en DCFM était nettement au-dessus de la moyenne mais ses professeurs s'acharnaient à lui en apprendre plus, toujours plus. Il ingurgitait tellement de livres sur la magie qu'il commençait à croire qu'un matin il se réveillerait avec les cheveux châtains légèrement hirsutes, une voix de première de la classe et qu'on l'appellerait Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. _Pardon Hermione._

Si le mage noir ne le tuait pas tout de suite en tout cas, ses professeurs semblaient prendre une joie malsaine à lui mâcher le boulot ! Depuis sa quatrième année et le retour de Voldemort, Dumbledore avait tenu qu'il s'entraîne. Le vieil homme lui avait paru inquiet, à raison d'ailleurs. Et avec les évènements de juin dernier… Sirius...

Il sentit une fois de plus mon esprit vaciller. Ils lui avaient tous répétés que rien n'était de sa faute. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione… Ils ne comprenaient rien. Il ne voulait pas jouer au martyr incompris mais, cette fois-ci, il savait qu'il était seul, car aucun d'eux n'avait à porter le poids d'une guerre comme on porte un fardeau depuis son enfance. Il savait qu'il n'avait ni le droit de vivre à cause de cette foutue prophétie et encore moins le droit à l'erreur. Il se devait au moins de mourir en emportant Voldemort dans sa tombe.

Et pourtant, il avait une farouche envie de vivre, de changer les choses, de faire en sorte que le sacrifice de ceux qu'il aimait n'ait pas été vain. Cette pulsion de vie, cette énergie, elle le brûlait d'un feu réconfortant. C'était ce qui permettait à cette lueur d'espoir au fond de ses grands yeux verts de ne jamais faiblir. Alors il ingurgitait tout ce qu'on lui disait de lire, apprenait à une vitesse fabuleuse, s'était entraîné toute l'année sous le nez d'Ombrage dans la cabane hurlante avec l'aide des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pour tous ceux qui étaient morts en se battant pour un monde meilleur, pour ceux qui vivaient et se battaient encore.

Néanmoins, il avait vite constaté que les potions resteraient à jamais son point faible. Sans doute un traumatisme lié à un prof particulièrement odieux avec lui… Il avait malgré tout réussi à s'améliorer et se hisser à des notes un peu au-delà delà de la moyenne, mais ses progrès s'arrêtaient là.

Le positif dans tout ça était que sa magie n'avait jamais été aussi puissante. Faute d'attention en cours, il n'avait jamais remarqué son potentiel magique. Ses professeurs non plus d'ailleurs d'où un certain scepticisme jusqu'à maintenant dans le fait qu'il soit l'Élu Il n'avait pas vraiment brillé toutes ces années par ses résultats scolaires, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Mais voilà, maintenant il commençait à se murmurer que la relève de Dumbledore était belle et bien assurée, certains plus audacieux semblaient même affirmer que sa puissance magique était supérieure à celle de Dumbledore. Mais ça, il s'en contrefichait tant qu'il pouvait avoir une petite vie bien tranquille dans des contrées reculées après en avoir décousu avec Voldemort… Dans la possibilité fort peu probable et très nettement discutable qu'il survive au combat.

Il eut un petit rire amer un peu effrayant et tritura du bout des doigts une queue de rat. Ah une queue de rat ! Voilà ce qu'il avait oublié ! Tout joyeux, il s'apprêtait à rectifier son erreur quand une suite d'actions inattendues se produisit. Car, au même moment, les Serpentards avaient amassé suffisamment d'ingrédients louches pour les balancer dans les chaudrons des Gryffondor. Il y eut alors une envolée soudaine d'ingrédients et les Gryffondor levèrent la tête comme un seul homme. Snape regarda la scène, horrifié, comme au ralenti.

Les lions se mirent à hurler et eurent des réflexes plus ou moins bizarres. Harry se pencha sur sa potion, empêchant tout ingrédient non identifiés de tomber dedans. Geste qui lui permit, entre autres, de récolter une substance absolument ignoble sur la tête ainsi qu'un bézoard habilement lancé qui lui ferait sans doute une jolie bosse.

Ron bondit et s'éloigna en hurlant de la table qu'il partageait avec Seamus et se jeta à terre dans un mouvement digne d'un rugbyman, apparemment certain que la potion de son voisin de table allait exploser. Ce qu'elle fit en effet dans un bruit tonitruant, répandant une gelée verte sur tous les élèves dans les trois mètres alentours, Harry compris dedans.

Neville trébucha en essayant de fuir et renversa le chaudron de Parvati sur les pieds de Lavande qui hurla lorsque ces « chaussures hyper chères dernières tendances avec lesquelles elle comptait séduire Louis Maclean » se liquéfièrent telle la neige fond au contact des rayons du soleil.

_On peut vraiment draguer avec des chaussures ? Est-ce que son Louis machin truc est fétichiste des pieds ?_

Tout à ses réflexions, Harry se releva de son chaudron, voyant que les ingrédients avaient fini de pleuvoir. Mais c'était sans compter la potion d'Hermione qui semblait en proie à une crise de bulle. La potion, pas Hermione, bien sûr. La potion frétillait de manière peu normale et inquiétante, enflant doucement. Hermione trépignait devant en poussant des petits couinements aigus. Sans doute un appel à l'aide dirigé vers l'adulte responsable des lieux. Ledit responsable des lieux semblait fixer le chaos de la salle en état de choc apparent. Hermione pouvait bien sautiller comme une puce, il ne viendrait pas l'aider.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, la potion monta brusquement dans le chaudron. Hermione et Harry eurent un mouvement de recul avant que la potion n'explose à son tour arrosant à nouveau les élèves. Un grand silence suivit l'explosion, mais la catastrophe ne s'arrêta pas là. Non, le pire n'était pas encore arrivé.

Le chaudron d'Harry dont il s'était éloigné avait reçu des éclaboussures provenant de la potion d'Hermione et sifflait de manière peu commune à la manière d'une cocotte-minute. Le son se transforma soudain en tic-tac inquiétant. Le silence s'épaissit dans la classe entrecoupé par des éclats de rire Serpentards. Tout le monde s'était éloigné du chaudron qui produisait toujours le bruit, sauf Harry qui s'avança d'un pas hésitant. Il avança jusqu'à se retrouver tout près.

_Par le slip de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que ça va être cette fois encore ? Si ça explose ce sera encore pour ma pomme !_

Il pencha la tête au-dessus et...

**BOUM !**

Un éclair lumineux traversa la pièce comme une onde de choc, mettant à terre tous ceux qui étaient debout.

Hermione et Ron furent les premiers à se relever.

- Harry ! cria Hermione en se précipitant vers le lieu de l'explosion.

Elle se figea arrivée là-bas. Ron, qui boitillait à cause d'une jambe un peu mal en point, n'arriva qu'après et se figea à son tour.

- Ron, Hermione ! Que se passe-t-il ? Comment va Harry ? demanda Neville en se relevant prestement.

- Je…Il… Enfin il a disparu, bredouilla Hermione avant de fondre en larme dans un gémissement aigue.

**POV Harry**

Je me réveillai avec un mal de tête lancinant et le corps engourdi. Le sol des cachots n'était décidément pas confortable du tout ! Mais attendez une minute… cachots ? Malgré mes yeux fermés je sentais nettement une lumière vive traverser mes paupières, or les cachots n'étaient pas réputés pour leur luminosité extraordinaire. J'entendis soudain des pas précipités près de moi. Quelqu'un se pencha sur mon cadavre et quelque chose de doux m'effleura le visage.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien jeune homme ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? me demanda une voix qui m'était vaguement familière.

Je tentai une ouverture des yeux, mais ce fut, comme je le pressentais, extrêmement douloureux. Mes yeux furent agressés par la lumière et je les refermai aussitôt. Cela renforça également au passage mon mal de tête déjà bien trop présent à mon goût… Je grognai, me sentant tout d'un coup de fort méchante humeur. J'étais tenté par l'idée naïve de ne pas ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas avoir à faire face à un énième évènement étrange dans ma vie…

Puis, je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvrit définitivement les yeux malgré la douleur occasionnée. Et ce sur quoi mon regard tomba me laissa comme deux ronds de flan. Premièrement, je découvris que la chose douce qui m'effleurait le visage était une barbe… Et pas n'importe quelle barbe, par les attributs de Merlin ! Car, en remontant mon regard le long de cette barbe encore châtain, je découvris des petites lunettes en demi-lunes posées sur un nez aquilin, cachant des yeux bleus pétillants mais semblant présentement rongés par l'inquiétude et la curiosité. Et ces yeux je les aurai reconnus entre mille ! Albus Dumbledore !

- Mais…mais vous êtes jeune, couinai-je d'une voix aigüe rappelant sensiblement celle d'Hermione tout en m'asseyant brusquement sur mon fessier pour me redresser.

Dumbledore pouffa légèrement et se redressa à son tour.

- Jeune n'est peut-être pas le mot mais je vous remercie. Cependant, vu le ton de la déclaration je dirais qu'il s'agissait davantage de surprise que d'un compliment. Vous paraissez bien mal en point et je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de votre nom, dit-il en me jetant un regard intrigué par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Professeur vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? Paniquai-je soudain.

Ah non mais où est-ce que j'avais atterri...?

…Puis soudain, un doute énorme m'envahit, le genre de gros doute que je détestais avoir. Peut-être que l'important n'était pas où mais… quand ? "On respire Harry, on se reprend !" m'adjoignis-je mentalement. Les voyages dans le temps étaient rares et n'étaient possibles qu'avec un retourneur de temps or je n'en portais pas sur moi ! Ça ne pouvait être un voyage temporel !

- Non je suis navré, ma mémoire doit me faire défaut puisque vous m'avez bien l'air d'être élève à Poudlard vu votre robe aux armoiries de l'école, me répondit le professeur l'air concentré. Et quel est votre nom ?

Étrange... En baissant les yeux sur ma robe, je m'aperçus que je ne portais plus les couleurs de Gryffondor mais seulement les armoiries de Poudlard. Je ne savais pas si lui dire mon nom était une bonne idée. Et je décidai plutôt de m'assurer des conséquences de mon acte après vérification de certaines données essentielles.

- Professeur Dumbledore, ma mémoire doit également m'avoir fait faux bond, mais en quelle année sommes-nous, s'il vous plait ?

Il me lança un regard perçant à travers ses lunettes, un regard qui faisait partie de ceux que je n'arrivais jamais à déchiffrer. Et j'eus l'impression qu'il en avait déjà bien plus compris que moi…

- Nous sommes en l'année 1941, précisément le 7 Octobre.

Mon cœur fit un triple saut dans ma poitrine et tout mon thorax se contracta. Je crus à une crise cardiaque et je dus appuyer mon dos sur le mur pour que mon palpitant ne me tue pas. J'étais maudit. Pas d'autre explication. Il y'avait "quelqu'un ou quelque chose" qui, quelque part, s'amusait follement à mes dépens. Avec d'autres "quelqu'un ou quelque chose". Parce que seul on ne peut pas avoir des idées aussi nazes. Je laissai échapper un rire terrifié qui ressembla davantage à un gémissement de douleur.

Dumbledore dut sentir mon malaise car il me fixa plus intensément et je décidai de me jeter à l'eau :

- Je suis Harry Potter, monsieur. Et je crois qu'on va avoir un problème.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fin du premier chapitre ! Merci d'avoir lu !<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Lot of love,

Jelyel

PS : je suis en train de rafraîchir un peu mes premiers chapitres, parce qu'ils ont un peu été écrits y a quatre ans haha ! La souffrance de les relire quoi xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost in the Sands of Time**

**Auteur:**Jelyel

**Pairing:** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manoeuvre !

**Spoiler:** Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte. A partir de l'été de la quatrième année d'Harry j'ai pris la liberté de tout modifier pour les besoins du récit.

Ainsi, il a passé son été à être entraîné par des membres de l'Ordre et a continué toute l'année en cachette dans la cabane hurlante sous le nez d'Ombrage.

Sirius est mort et l'histoire prend place juste après sa mort, un peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

**Résumé:** la guerre se rapproche inexorablement, Harry doit se tenir prêt. Un simple tour des Serpentard en cours de potion provoque une catastrophe ! Et Harry atterrit grâce aux caprices du temps exactement à l'époque où il aimerait le moins se trouver !

**Temps de parution:** il n'a pas encore été décidé mais j'avais pensé à deux chapitres par mois. J'ai déjà une dizaine de chapitres de prêts mais il se trouve que je suis toujours en train de les rebidouiller xD Donc mon avance ne servira peut-être pas. Je préfère servir un chapitre bien fini et réfléchi qu'un chapitre brouillon balancé comme ça ! Cela dit vu mon rythme de vie, ce sera peut-être de temps à autre réduit à un seul chapitre par mois.

**Nombre de chapitre: **Inconnu à ce jour x) Non franchement je ne sais pas où cette fic va me mener, l'ayant écrite sur un coup de tête et n'arrivant jamais à suivre les idées que je me fixe au début d'une fic ^^

**RAR** : Je remercie d'ailleurs _**Nepheria****4**_ pour sa review comme elle n'est pas inscrite sur le site ainsi que **_belladu57_** dont les messages privés sont désactivés et à qui je n'ai donc pas put répondre ! merci également à tous les autres à qui j'ai normalement répondu.

**Note **

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira !

Les reviews et ajouts en favoris ou en alerte de la fic sont vraiment encourageants et me font énormément plaisir ! (les reviews aussi héhé !)

Faudra être indulgents sur les fautes, je me corrige moi-même :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 <strong>

_Poudlard, 1996_

Albus Dumbledore prenait tranquillement le thé dans son bureau, agrémenté de quelques douceurs citronnées. Le vieil homme avait récupéré depuis peu son poste de directeur après le départ précipité d'Ombrage. Le calme était revenu sur le château et chacun semblait à nouveau pouvoir respirer depuis que la vie de l'école avait retrouvé son cours habituel.

Il étira allègrement ses jambes sous son bureau et s'affaissa légèrement sur son fauteuil, laissant l'âge reprendre ses droits sur lui l'espace d'un instant. La guerre prenait de l'ampleur et la pression sur lui et son jeune protégé se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Lui, la supportait sans peine malgré son âge avancé ; il en avait l'habitude. Mais il se faisait du souci pour Harry. Il n'avait pas les épaules pour cela. Bien sûr, il ne doutait pas un instant de sa puissance, mais le garçon avait une sensibilité qui le rendait vulnérable. C'était à la fois sa force et sa faiblesse. Car cette vulnérabilité n'était que douceur et amour. Assez pour lui faire du mal.

Il repensa au aux progrès du jeune homme tout au long de l'année. Lui-même et d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix l'avaient entraîné sans relâche. Sa magie, bien que travaillée, était encore à l'état de diamant brut. Elle était sauvage et instinctive. Et la raison pour laquelle elle était encore à cet état primaire était cette sensibilité qui le caractérisait. Le moindre accès de colère pouvait faire trembler les murs de ce château.

Cependant, il avait réussi à maîtriser grâce à cela toutes sortes de magie plus complexes auxquelles peu de sorciers pouvaient prétendre à l'apprentissage. Notamment les informulés ainsi que les informulés sans baguette. Il avait commencé, il y a peu, la magie runique mais cela semblait bien moins l'inspirer.

Son entraînement avait été physique également. Il avait reçu l'enseignement d'un maître dans l'art des lames en tout genre. Car, même s'il perdait sa baguette à un moment ou à un autre du combat ou si sa magie était entravée d'une manière ou d'une autre, il se devait de porter à tout prix le coup final. Magique ou non. C'est pourquoi il avait commencé il y a quelques mois à apprendre à magner la dague et l'épée. Son entrainement devait être le plus complet possible. Il fallait qu'il ait toutes les cartes en main pour réussir.

Albus avait tant repoussé cet entrainement dans l'espoir fou que la guerre resterait loin de l'enfant. Comment pouvait-on infliger chose pareille à un être si jeune ? C'est pour cela que le vieil homme avait mis du temps à prendre en charge sa formation de sorcier. La culpabilité de rendre sa tâche de tuer un homme plus concrète l'avait tant de fois freiné. Il voulait lui laisser toujours un peu plus de temps, un semblant d'insouciance. Mais le garçon avait accueilli avec plaisir cet entrainement. Il avait beaucoup changé au cours de sa cinquième année. Ce qu'il avait vécu dans le cimetière l'avait blessé profondément et après s'être terré dans un silence inquiétant il était sorti de son mutisme plus déterminé que jamais, ne gardant que des souvenirs flous de son combat contre Voldemort.

La mort de Sirius, quelques jours auparavant, avait été un nouveau coup dur. Il semblait que le garçon avait choisi, à nouveau, de souffrir en silence. Mais, plus admirable, il avait érigé un mur entre ses sentiments négatifs et lui. Comme pour leur interdire de venir le déranger dans ses objectifs. Oh bien sûr il avait pleuré son parrain. Mais il avait empêché la souffrance de le décourager. Et c'était une force extraordinaire que de s'en tirer de cette façon et de ne pas tomber dans un chagrin immense et destructeur.

Albus secoua sa tête et sortit de ses pensées. Il avait promis à Minerva de la rejoindre à dix heures pour lui donner un livre de sa collection personnelle pour lequel elle avait montré de l'intérêt. Il se leva donc de son bureau, renvoya sa tasse aux cuisines d'un mouvement de la main et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais, alors qu'il avait posé sa main sur la poignée et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, quelqu'un de l'autre côté jugea bon de l'ouvrir également sans frapper. La porte manqua de l'assommer et on lui fonça dedans sans ménagement.

- Eh bien Miss Granger, vous m'avez l'air bien pressée, dit-il en reconnaissant la jeune femme.

Elle avait un air paniqué gravé sur le visage et son souffle était haché. Elle avait couru pour arriver ici le plus rapidement possible.

- Monsieur c'est…c'est horrible, dit-elle la respiration irrégulière. C'est…c'est Harry, Monsieur… Il a disparu ! C'est …les Serpentards…cours de potion !

Le sang d'Albus ne fit qu'un tour et il contourna Hermione avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers en colimaçon de son bureau. Il courut presque jusqu'aux cachots, la jeune fille sur ses talons. Le spectacle qui l'attendait dans la pièce où Severus donnait ses cours était des plus étranges. Cataclysmique presque.

Severus ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et était penché sur un chaudron, faisant de grands mouvements de baguette, marmonnant des mots sans queue ni tête. La pièce était sans dessus-dessous. Des substances étranges étaient répandues absolument partout. L'une commençait à attaquer le bois d'un bureau. Une autre pendait du plafond comme une pâte molle. Des fumées colorées des plus suspectes s'élevaient de certains endroits.

Les élèves avaient été envoyés dans le couloir adjacent et, en passant, Albus les avait aperçus. Certains avaient des mines inquiètes et défaites. D'autres simplement étonnées.

Dumbledore avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta près du professeur.

- Severus, mais enfin que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il, la voix calme malgré son inquiétude.

Le maître des potions finit par aviser sa présence et releva la tête vers lui, le visage durci par un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude. D'un mouvement de la main, il ferma magiquement la porte et jeta un sort d'insonorité. Il aurait été malvenu que des oreilles curieuses cherchent à espionner leur conversation.

- Les Serpentards ont jugé bon de faire une _petite_ blague à leurs très chers amis de Gryffondors et ont tout bonnement lancé des tas d'ingrédients dans leurs potions. Or vous savez que la potion de mémoire est extrêmement instable pendant l'essentiel de sa préparation. Voilà le résultat de la stupidité congénitale des élèves de cette classe, siffla-t-il en désignant la salle d'un brusque mouvement de la main.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry, Severus ? interrogea Dumbledore, désormais pleinement inquiet.

Il vit le professeur fulminer une seconde avant qu'il ne réponde.

- Sa potion a reçu des éclaboussures d'une autre potion qui avait reçu des ingrédients…inopportuns. Et elle a explosé. Potter se trouvait près d'elle à cet instant.

Albus pâlit à ces mots. Il s'appuya brutalement d'une main sur la surface d'un bureau encore sauf.

- Vous voulez dire qu'Harry aurait pu disparaitre dans l'explosion ?

- Je n'ai pas trouvé de résidu, même poussiéreux, de corps, Albus, déclara-t-il d'une voix sèche agitée d'une colère froide partagée d'une inquiétude grandissante.

- Très bien, dit Dumbledore d'une voix un peu plus faible. Avez-vous déterminé quels étaient les effets de ce mélange ?

- En effet, et il semble que Potter soit toujours dans le château.

Albus soupira de soulagement, mais l'air de fureur pure étalée sur le visage de Severus lui fit comprendre qu'il allait lui annoncer quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas.

- Potter est bel et bien dans ce château, seulement, il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas à la bonne époque.

Albus était livide et l'on aurait pu le croire sur le point de faire une attaque.

- Mais… enfin Severus, comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-il en s'appuyant sur l'un des bureaux pour se maintenir.

- Et bien il semblerait que cette bande d'ignobles véracrasses aient accidentellement recréés la potion des Sables du Temps, grinça-t-il.

Cette fois-ci le visage d'Albus prit une expression totalement éberluée. La potion des Sables du temps étaient une potion datant de l'époque des fondateurs qui permettait de faire un bond dans le passé. La magie permettait de lire en nous à quelle époque on avait besoin de notre présence. Souvent dans des périodes de grands bouleversements aux conséquences graves sur la vie de la personne ou du monde en générale.

La recette en avait été détruite suite au trop grand nombre d'utilisation catastrophique. Elle n'apparaissait plus nulle part. Et chaque maître des potions signaient un pacte au début de son apprentissage, jurant de ne jamais chercher à la recréer. Cela ne les empêchait bien sûr pas d'être fascinés par cette potion et ses effets légendaires. Et, sans en connaître la composition, ils en connaissaientt les effets et les histoires y étant rattachées.

Car si les Retourneurs de Temps permettaient de faire plusieurs choses à la fois comme pour Miss Granger ou changer des évènements sur une courte période dans le passé, la potion des Sables du Temps permettait des bonds dans le passé bien plus spectaculaires. A une époque où l'on n'était parfois pas encore né. Et changer le cours de l'histoire devenait alors d'une simplicité enfantine dans la mesure où on ne s'exposait pas au danger de croiser son double et de devenir fou.

Il fallait maintenant faire revenir Harry à tout prix. Il ne connaissait pas cette potion et devait être totalement perdu et livré à lui-même en ce moment et Merlin seul savait _quand_ il avait atterri. Au moins, il était forcément quelque part dans le château, la potion ne permettant que de faire un bond dans le temps et non pas de changer de lieu.

Albus réfléchissait à toute vitesse et le maître des potions hésitait entre punir ses élèves de manière atroce ou les féliciter d'avoir recréé un filtre aussi légendaire, disparu depuis des millénaires…

Malgré tout, les deux hommes étaient certains d'une chose : ce qui arrivait était une véritable catastrophe.

**POV HARRY**

Les idées filaient à bon train dans ma tête sans que je ne parvienne à en maintenir une. Dès que j'essayais de penser à quelque chose, les pensées semblaient me glisser entre les doigts. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, j'étais complètement dépassé. Soit je devenais dingue, soit je rêvais. J'avais une seule certitude absolue. Celle d'être en train, en ce moment même, de me transformer en légume tant mon cerveau refusait de s'atteler à la tâche ardue qui lui était dévolue, à savoir réfléchir. Dumbledore me fixait, perplexe, semblant conscient de mon état plus qu'instable.

- Comment cela un problème, monsieur Potter ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Un problème dans le sens où… écoutez professeur, ça va vous sembler dingue, je ne comprends pas moi-même comment c'est arrivé et si c'est bien ce que je pense c'est une catastrophe, dit-il d'une voix rapide. Je suis bien élève à Poudlard mais pas à cette époque.

Il eut l'air à peine surpris par ma déclaration. Mais il fronça les sourcils, inquiet. J'écarquillai les yeux en constatant son manque de réaction. Par Merlin cet homme était fou et inconscient !

- Possédez-vous un objet magique qui vous a permis de venir ici ? demanda-t-il en me regardant d'un air compatissant et curieux franchement agaçant.

Lui comme moi savions pertinemment qu'aucun objet magique n'aurait pu me faire venir à cette époque. Néanmoins, il préférait sans doute vérifier ne sachant pas quelles évolutions le monde magique avait pût connaître entre son époque et la mienne.

- C'est un incident en cours de potion qui m'a projeté là, tout ce que je sais c'est que deux potions se sont mélangées. L'une d'elle avait reçue des ingrédients inappropriés. Elle a pris une couleur or avant de me transporter ici en m'assommant au passage, grinçai-je.

Il y eut un silence. Dit comme ça, je me rendis compte de l'incongruité de ma situation et dû retenir un rire nerveux de franchir mes lèvres. Je savais que je frôlai l'explosion. A ce moment-là, je remarquai enfin ce qu'il y avait autour de moi et me rendis donc compte que nous étions en plein milieu d'un couloir de Poudlard. Je laissai ma tête s'appuyer sur le mur et la tournai vers Dumbledore. Le professeur m'observait toujours et je pouvais presque voir les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner à travers ses yeux bleus.

Soudain, on entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, un élève apparût. De loin je vis qu'il était plutôt grand, il marchait de manière élégante quasiment aristocrate, une chevelure de jais entourait un visage que je devinais pâle. Puis, il apparut plus clairement à mesure qu'il approchait et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de plus en plus. Des grands yeux intelligents et charmeurs d'un noir incroyable. Une bouche rosée et fine, des traits tout aussi fins et définitivement masculins avec une mâchoire carrée, un nez droit, un charisme et une prestance à couper le souffle.

_- _AAAaaaahh ! Non, Merlin tout puissant, tout SAUF ça !

Ce visage, toute cette personne, je le savais pour l'avoir déjà vu que ce n'était autre que Tom Riddle alias Voldemort, alias le maniaque obsédé par mon trépas spécialisé dans la chasse au Harry !

- Charmant, commenta-t-il simplement devant mon regard horrifié posé sur lui et ma réaction catastrophée.

Il détourna le regard, avec une moue moqueuse et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Bonjour professeur, salua-t-il poliment d'une voix suave.

- Bonjour Tom, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire joyeux.

C'était une catastrophe, tout cela n'était qu'une grosse vilaine blague.

- Auriez-vous besoin d'aide professeur, cet élève ne semble pas aller très bien ? s'enquit-il de sa voix veloutée.

Je tressaillis en entendant qu'il parlait de moi, je n'avais pas voulu croiser son regard et j'imaginais très bien à quoi devait ressembler ma tête. Blême, les lèvres pincées, les yeux baissés. Je levai les yeux vers Dumbledore et et les plantai dans les siens, tentant de lui faire passer un message. Vu le regard inquiet qu'il me lança, je ne devais pas être juste blême mais passer par toute une palette de couleurs intrigantes. Ce qui est sûr c'est que le message ne passa pas.

- Hum… Harry pouvez-vous vous lever seul ? interrogea-t-il, l'air concerné.

J'acquiesçai précipitamment, me cognant la tête contre le mur dans le mouvement. Je passai ma main derrière ma tête en retenant un chapelet de juron. J'avais toujours cette espèce de substance ignoble venant du cours de potion et qui avait giclé du chaudron de Seamus. Je jurai à nouveau et retirai ma main, dégoûté et l'essuyai sur mon jean délavé. Étrangement je sentis de fins grains de sable rouler sous mes doigts. Il n'y avait pas de sable pourtant dans les cachots ? Je décidai que ce détail n'avait pas d'importance et que, présentement, j'avais plus urgent à m'occuper.

- Non, il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, intervint Tom et, dans l'inflexion de sa voix, je crus comprendre qu'il me prenait pour un parfait crétin.

Et là aussi quelques noms d'oiseaux me passèrent par la tête.

- Bon je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie seul si tu peux te lever, reprit Dumbledore. Sinon…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais je compris que pour ma santé mentale je ferais mieux d'y arriver seul. Manquerait plus que mini-Voldy m'aide à aller à l'infirmerie… dans le but de me guérir. L'ironie de la situation était tellement frappante que je ne sais comment je me retins de rire.

Je pris appui sur le sol pour me relever et me remis sur pied. Pour chanceler la seconde d'après et manquer de m'écraser si deux mains ne m'avaient pas saisies à temps. L'une de Dumbledore et l'autre de Voldemort. Enfin... non, techniquement, il n'était pas encore Voldemort mais juste Tom Riddle. Je sentis un frisson atroce me parcourir puis ils me lâchèrent enfin quand je fus plus stable. Mais leurs mains semblaient prêtes à me rattraper à tout moment et je me sentis tanguer dangereusement.

J'avais le cerveau en surchauffe et tous les nerfs de mon corps semblaient s'être contractés. J'étais incapable d'être en état de choc, ça ne figurait pas dans les aptitudes de mon cerveau pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison. Mais j'en étais pas loin de ce fameux état de choc.

- Tout compte fait, Tom, je vais surement requérir ton aide pour aider le jeune Harry à aller à l'infirmerie.

Tout ce que je pus faire, c'est marmonner dans ma barbe des choses incohérentes pour les deux autres tant ma situation me paraissait improbable.

- Je n'ose pas lui jeter un sort de lévitation, sa magie semble un peu instable pour le moment, déclara Dumbledore et, comme pour illustrer son affirmation, je sentis un courant de magie me traverser le corps et crépiter un court instant autour de moi. Portes-le jusqu'à l'infirmerie je te prie, j'ai deux ou trois choses à régler avec le Professeur Dippet.

- Aucun problème, professeur, sourit Tom.

La mort dans l'âme, je vis le professeur Dumbledore s'éloigner sans savoir toute l'ironie de la situation, sans pouvoir lui expliquer qu'il avait devant lui le futur plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Je ne pouvais me permettre de le mettre au courant, bien trop de choses changeraient si je le révélais au professeur. En voulant faire le bien, je provoquerai immanquablement des forces qui me dépassaient, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'était tellement tentant !

Je vis Tom s'avancer vers moi. Il était plus petit que moi surement de quelques deux ou trois centimètres. Et je me surpris à jubiler à cette idée. J'avais pas mal changé pendant ma cinquième année. Je m'étais musclé et j'avais bien grandi pour atteindre un bon mètre soixante-quinze. Si bien que je me demandais comment il allait faire pour me porter, tant il était fin. La question ne se posa plus lorsqu'il se pencha et me souleva avec une facilité déconcertante. Comme un foutue princesse en détresse. Ma vie était tellement nulle parfois…

- Passe tes mains derrière mon cou pour te tenir, j'essayerai de ne pas trop te secouer en marchant, tu ne me parais pas très en forme, me dit-il sur un ton presque menaçant.

Je devais être verdâtre et lui vomir dessus ne devait sans doute pas être une merveilleuse idée. Et ce fut les seuls mots qu'il m'adressa, à mon plus grand bonheur car je fus pris d'un soudain mutisme, jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je passai mes mains autour de sa nuque. Il dégageait une puissante chaleur, et je n'étais même pas sûr qu'une telle température corporelle soit normale !

Les frissons étranges que j'avais ressentis lorsqu'il m'avait empêché de tomber un peu plus tôt reprirent de plus belle. Aussi, je tentai de les ignorer, me convainquant que c'était dû à l'instabilité de mon noyau magique.

Je fermai les yeux et tentai d'oublier dans les bras de qui j'étais car je sentais poindre ma crise de fou rire nerveuse suivi d'une crise de larme incontrôlable suivi d'une crise de colère dévastatrice. Alors je décidai de tenir encore un peu, bien installé dans les bras de mon meilleur ennemi.

Je ne me souvins pas de mon arrivée à l'infirmerie ni que l'on m'ait soigné et c'est donc dans le flou total que ma conscience refit à nouveau surface. Je mis quelques secondes à remettre mes idées en place, à me souvenir d'où j'étais, de qu'il s'était passé avant ma perte de connaissance. Mais rien.

Je cherchai mes lunettes et les aperçus sur la table de nuit à côté de moi. A vrai dire, je n'en avais plus besoin depuis qu'un médicomage m'avait arrangé la vue cet été. C'était le professeur Snape qui avait insisté pour soigner mes yeux. D'après ses dires, il ne supporterait pas que l'on perde cette foutue guerre à cause d'un binoclard stupide ayant égaré ses lunettes et devenant plus myope qu'une taupe. Et il avait raison. Mais à mon grand étonnement, je ne m'étais pas résolu à me séparer de ces affreuses lunettes. Elles étaient un peu ma marque de fabrique ou plutôt un morceau de moi. Et je me laissai du temps avant de m'en défaire vraiment. La médicomage les avait alors transformées en simples verres légers ne corrigeant plus aucun problème de vue afin de me permettre de les porter à ma guise.

J'essayais vainement, mes lunettes à présent bien posée sur mon nez, de me souvenir de quelque chose.

Puis tout me revint en mémoire, Dumbledore le jeune, Voldemort le jeune, les bras de Voldemort le jeune. Je m'étranglai avec ma salive en repensant à cet épisode cuisant de ma pauvre vie. Puis je me mis à rire. Mais à rire. Comme un dément. Incontrôlable.

C'est dans cet état que l'infirmière de l'époque me trouva dix minutes plus tard. Je ne parvenais plus à calmer mes rires et j'essayai de la saluer sans succès à travers mes hoquets hilares réguliers.

- Pauvre petit, vous ne me semblez pas remis du tout ! dit-elle en se précipitant vers moi.

Elle agita sa baguette au-dessus de moi plusieurs fois et au bout de cinq minutes quand je fus calmé, bien qu'il me reste de légers hoquets, elle prit la parole.

- Vous aviez une bosse derrière la tête je l'ai faite désenflée très rapidement. Les bleus sur votre corps ont disparu dans la nuit grâce à une potion. Votre magie s'est également calmée mais n'en faites pas trop pendant les prochains jours cela pourrait avoir des conséquences inattendues. Le bilan général est satisfaisant. Mais vu votre état moral je vous conseille de rester ici au moins une journée, vous devez vous reposer, vous semblez avoir été surmené.

J'acquiesçai par automatisme et elle partit, me laissant à nouveau avec mes pensées désastreuses. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici ! Que je revienne à mon époque ! Quelqu'un devrait bien s'inquiéter de mon absence et tenter de me faire revenir ? Et ici ne pouvaient-ils pas me renvoyer simplement d'où je venais ?

En attendant, il me fallait garder le secret de mon identité à mon époque, ne rien révéler du futur, prier toutes les divinités du monde pour que la famille Potter n'aies pas un Potter à cet époque-là au château, faire en sorte d'éviter Tom Riddle. Oui tout irait bien si je faisais ça !

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Albus Dumbledore pour investir l'infirmerie claironnant un joyeux « Bonjour ! » auquel je répondis par un marmonnement inintelligible. Il m'adressa un sourire chaleureux, pas démotivé pour ceux sous, et se dirigea droit vers mon lit, invoqua une chaise et s'y assit. Puis il me fixa par-dessus ses petites lunettes en demi-lune. Stressant comme toujours…

- Votre présence ici est un mystère monsieur Potter, dit-il de but en blanc son sourire remplacé par un air sérieux. Il semblerait que vous ayez fait un voyage dans le temps à cause du mélange de potion.

Il marqua une pause et me fixa comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose en me disséquant du regard.

- Mais avec la magie rien n'arrive jamais par hasard, ne l'oubliez pas, reprit-il d'un air absent. Nous travaillons dès aujourd'hui à trouver une solution vous permettant de regagner votre époque. Mais soyez conscient, jeune monsieur Potter, que ce ne serait pas aisé et encore moins rapide. Cela pourrait prendre des mois, peut-être même des années.

Je laissai échapper un gémissement de désespoir mêlé à un hoquet persistant.

- Personne d'autre que les membres du corps enseignant et le directeur ne sont au courant. Aucune autre personne ne doit l'être, cela occasionnerait des questions gênantes pour vous, je vous assure. Même nous, ne vous importunerons pas quant au futur. Néanmoins, des questions mineures et sans importance pourraient vous être posée, continua-t-il et je vis ses yeux pétiller à la dernière phrase. Vous intégrerez l'année à laquelle vous apparteniez à votre époque et serez réparti à nouveau comme le château semble avoir décidé que vous n'apparteniez à aucune maison jusqu'à une nouvelle répartition.

- J'étais à Gryffondor en toute fin de cinquième année, monsieur, répondis-je d'une vois lasse.

Je priais pour qu'il m'expédie directement en sixième année.

- Très bien vous serez donc réparti avec les cinquièmes années, je vous ferai parvenir votre emploi du temps aussitôt votre répartition faite, dit-il m'adressant un sourire d'excuse lorsque je me renfrognai, mécontent, face à sa réponse. Et, autre chose, vous dites vous appeler Potter, or il n'existe qu'une seule famille Potter dans le monde sorcier. Il se trouve que l'un de ses représentants est dans le château dans la même année que vous... Nathaniel Potter est-il votre père ?

- Sans doute mon grand-père, répondis-je d'une voix mal assurée, blanc comme un linge.

Je réfléchis quelque secondes. Je n'avais jamais pensé à demander les prénoms de mes grands-parents, trop occupé que j'étais à n'intéresser à la vie possible de mes parents… Et là, je risquai fort de rencontrer mon grand-père paternel. Tout était si étrange d'un seul coup.

- Très bien, alors il est mieux de changer ton nom de famille afin de ne pas attirer son attention sur ce détail étrange. As-tu une idée ou veux-tu que je recherche pour toi ?

Je ne m'attardais pas sur le fait qu'il me tutoie à présent, j'avais l'habitude qu'il le fasse dans mon présent.

- Harry Evans, répondis-je sans hésiter. C'était le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, le porter me sera naturel je pense.

- Parfait. Tu seras réparti demain lors du diner, dit-il avec un enthousiasme débordant. Oh ! Et une chose étrange s'est produite. Toutes tes affaires ont été amenées en même temps que toi, donc tout objet portant fortement ton empreinte magique. Nous les avons récupérées dans le bureau du directeur et amenées dans une salle de classe verrouillée par un mot de passe jusqu'à ce que tu aies un dortoir. Il s'agit de la salle du troisième étage près du tableau du chevalier borgne, je suppose que tu la connais. Le mot de passe est « malice réglisse ».

Je hochais la tête positivement, je connaissais sur le bout des doigts le château grâce à la carte du maraudeur et mes nombreuses errances nocturnes.

- Autre chose, en ce qui concerne votre…liberté de mouvement. Nous avons longuement débattu e,t le temps étant une chose extraordinairement complexe mais sur laquelle j'ai quelques connaissances, nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que vous pouviez agir à votre guise tout en restant prudent de ne pas altérer des évènements trop importants dont vous avez connaissance dans le futur. Le temps pour nous est déjà écrit de votre point de vue, ce qui a été fait, ne doit pas être défait. Nous avons à vivre et à faire nos propres erreurs. N'altérez pas nos choix.

Il me lança un regard pointu par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune que je ne parvins pas à interpréter.

- Bien, sur ce, bonne journée monsieur Evans.

Il me sourit, fit disparaître la chaise et partit, me laissant à nouveau seul.

Je soupirai et me lovai dans mes draps. Je m'endormis en repensant à cette conversation, avec la pensée persistante que j'allais enfin connaître quelqu'un de ma famille.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Un Tom sauvage est apparu ! Le début des galères !<p>

J'espère que la chapitre vous a plu !

A bientôt !

Lot of love,

Jelyel

PS : chapitre mis à jour, un petit coup de frais ça fait pas de mal !


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost in the Sands of Time**

**Pairing:** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Spoiler:** Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte. A partir de l'été de la quatrième année d'Harry j'ai pris la liberté de tout modifier pour les besoins du récit.

Ainsi, il a passé son été à être entraîné par des membres de l'Ordre et a continué toute l'année en cachette dans la cabane hurlante sous le nez d'Ombrage.

Sirius est mort et l'histoire prend place juste après sa mort, un peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

**Résumé:** la guerre se rapproche inexorablement, Harry doit se tenir prêt. Un simple tour des Serpentard en cours de potion provoque une catastrophe ! Et Harry atterrit grâce aux caprices du temps exactement à l'époque où il aimerait le moins se trouver !

**Temps de parution:** il n'a pas encore été décidé mais autour d'un chapitre par mois à peu de choses près. J'ai déjà une dizaine de chapitres de prêts mais il se trouve que je suis toujours en train de les rebidouiller xD Donc mon avance ne servira peut-être pas. Je préfère servir un chapitre bien fini et réfléchi qu'un chapitre brouillon balancé comme ça ! Cela dit vu mon rythme de vie, ce sera peut-être de temps à autre réduit à un seul chapitre par mois.

**Nombre de chapitre: **Inconnu à ce jour x) Non franchement je ne sais pas où cette fic va me mener, l'ayant écrite sur un coup de tête et n'arrivant jamais à suivre les idées que je me fixe au début d'une fic ^^

**Note**

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira !

Les reviews et ajouts en favoris ou en alerte de la fic sont vraiment ultra motivants alors merci à tous ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je ne mord pas ! :D Toute remarque constructive est bonne à prendre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 3<strong>_

La journée à l'infirmerie passa à une lenteur exaspérante. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour m'occuper après une tentative de fuite avortée par Mrs. Ware, l'infirmière dont Pomfresh avait dû s'inspirer afin de devenir un parfait tyran. A moins qu'elles ne soient toutes comme ça.

Je vis le vendredi arriver avec un soulagement digne d'un prisonnier autorisé à sortir de prison. On me permit enfin de m'échapper après le repas de midi à l'infirmerie. J'avais trépigné ces deux derniers jours. Je détestai le fait de rester immobile surtout…en situation de crise comme celle-ci. Je ne dus qu'à mon self-control promu maintenant au rang de légende (ne survit pas à une rencontre inopinée avec Voldy-junior qui veut) de ne pas criser purement et simplement. A l'instant même où l'infirmière me libéra de mon plateau repas, je bondis du lit à une vitesse insoupçonnée et fonçai vers la sortie.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle du troisième étage que Dumbledore m'avait indiquée pour fouiner dans mes affaires. Arrivé là-bas, je prononçai le mot de passe et entrai. Toutes mes affaires y avaient été étalées, apparemment arrivées en désordre aux quatre coins du château. Les affaires encore présentes dans ma valises avaient été déminiaturisées par leur voyage pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison. Mes vêtements pendaient lamentablement sur les bords et des livres s'étalaient absolument de partout. Je lançai un petit sifflement admiratif. Joli bazar. Le record du dortoir des Gryffondors venait d'être explosé, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me jetai corps et âme dans le tri de ce fouillis. Je récupérai ainsi ma baguette. En soulevant un tas de vêtements arrivés hors de ma malle, je découvris avec bonheur mon éclair de feu ainsi que mon kit d'entretien pour balai et surtout…la carte du Maraudeur. J'aperçu également dans un coin de la salle des nombreux livres que j'avais lues ou non empilée en piles instables.

Soudain, un hululement joyeux retentit dans un coin de la pièce et j'aperçu Hedwige, ma chouette aux yeux mordorés, posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Sans cacher ma joie d'avoir un être familier à mes côtés, je me précipitai vers elle. Au moment où j'avais disparu, ma chouette portait un message à Remus, pourtant elle aussi m'avait suivie dans mon bond dans le temps. Elle avait dû comme moi, atterrir à l'endroit approximatif où elle se trouvait lors de l'incident. Mais des années en arrière. Sans doute avait-elle fait un bon bout de chemin pour retrouver le château à cette époque et surtout me retrouver moi. Je lui caressai le bec affectueusement et elle poussa un hululement sonore en réponse.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers la pile de mes affaires et j'avisai d'un œil critique mes vêtements qui me seraient sans doute utiles.

Je les sortais un à un avec un mélange de dégout et de joie. Ils m'étaient familiers mais n'étaient pas très seyants. Je repensai au livre qu'Hermione m'avait offert sur des astuces magiques pour arranger les vêtements soi-même et je l'entendais presque encore me critiquer sur mes tenues.

_"Harry James Potter ! Comment oses-tu te déplacer avec ces…ces loques ! Je te laisse une semaine pour te faire une garde de robe digne d'un Malefoy ! _avait-elle tempêté pour continuer sur une voix narquoise_. Tu verras, la couture magique est une discipline véritablement pas-sio-nan-te !"_

Le souvenir s'évapora. Le fait était qu'une semaine après cela, Hermione m'avait fourré un livre de couture avancée dans les mains prétendant qu'il n'en faudrait pas moins pour arranger ces « torchons qui me servaient de vêtements. » Le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Il s'agissait des vieilles fringues de Dudley, je n'en avais jamais vraiment eu à moi seul, sauf si l'on comptait les charmants pulls aux couleurs agressives de Madame Weasley.

Je me dirigeai alors sur les piles de livres que je dévastai jusqu'à trouver le fameux livre. Je n'avais rien à perdre à essayer. C'était après tout, un nouveau départ pour Harry Potter, une trêve accordée dans une guerre épuisante. Je me transformerai dès aujourd'hui en Harry Evans et quoi de mieux que des vêtements mis à neuf pour se sentir dans la peau d'un autre ! Mon enthousiasme sonnait faux néanmoins. La motivation suprême restait que je n'avais honnêtement rien à faire de mon après-midi et que je ne me sentais pas d'affronter des dizaines de visages inconnus dans une école pourtant si familière.

J'ouvris le livre et le feuilletai. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure que les pages se tournaient. Qui aurait cru que rafistoler des vêtements étaitaussi complexe ! Je me mordillai le pouce en continuant ma lecture. Je sélectionnai avec soin les chapitres qui m'intéressaient. Puis je m'assis tranquillement en tailleur et m'appliquai, avec une concentration que je ne me connaissais pas, à faire changer la couleur, à transformer, ajuster… Bien sûr l'achat de vêtement totalement neuf ne serait sans doute pas de trop malgré cela. A la fin, j'étais plutôt fier du résultat et cela m'avait occupé mon après-midi tout en m'empêchant de trop penser. Et Merlin savait que penser n'était pas constructif en ce moment pour moi.

J'invoquai un miroir et enfilai un pantalon noir droit, très simple, mais bien ajusté au niveau de la taille et des fesses, et un pull avec un col arrondi d'un vert profond rappelant mes yeux. Pour finir j'enfilai simplement des baskets noires. J'étais habillé de manière simple et pourtant le rendu était surprenant.

Je me rendis compte vraiment des changements que mon corps avait subi, notamment en voyant les muscles de mon abdomen à travers mon pull et un début de pectoraux se dessiner. Un début seulement, hélas. Mes jambes étaient fines et grandes, me donnant une silhouette élancée sans que j'aie l'air trop maigre. Bien que manger un peu plus ne m'aurait sans doute fait aucun mal, bien au contraire. Mes cheveux avaient pas mal poussés aussi, mais faute de temps, à part les laver consciencieusement, je ne faisais pas grand-chose d'autre pour les entretenir. Je conjurai une bandelette noire et les nouai en catogan. Là au moins, ils ne gêneraient pas.

Mon visage aussi s'était affiné, les pommettes hautes, les lèvres charnues mais pas trop, la mâchoire ferme, un nez presque normal s'il n'avait pas été légèrement tordu par le Quidditch, rien de bien choquant en somme. Hermione ne cessait de me dire que depuis notre cinquième année beaucoup plus de regards se tournaient vers moi, filles comme garçons. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais changé à ce point. Mais bon après tout j'allais sur mes seize ans. Je haussai les épaules et baillai d'un air las en faisant disparaitre le miroir.

Je me décidai enfin à sortir de la pièce et lançai un _tempus_ pour connaitre l'heure. Dix-neuf heures trente. Dans une demi-heure, le repas dans la grande salle commencerait.

J'errai dans les couloirs le temps qu'il me restait, l'angoisse montant sournoisement et se logeant au creux de mon ventre. Je n'avais jamais aimé m'afficher en public malgré mon statut de « célébrité ». Car, oui, contrairement à ce qu'avait toujours pensé Rogue je ne me délectai pas de cette célébrité morbide à mon goût. Célèbre pour avoir survécu au meurtrier de mes parents...

Et il n'y avait rien de pire que cela, me rappelant sans cesse que, premièrement j'étais orphelin, deuxièmement que je ne faisais jamais rien comme les autres et troisièmement que j'étais un véritable aimant à ennuis. Trois faits indiscutables et promesses d'une vie peu paisible, pour ne pas dire chaotique.

Quand arriva l'heure, je restai en retrait du flot d'élève qui entrait en discutant avec animation. J'attendis, appuyé contre un mur jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive arriver en même temps que les derniers élèves, le professeur Dumbledore qui me fit un signe de la main. Je le rejoignis, rassuré de ne pas entrer seul dans la Grande salle. Je remarquai qu'il portait dans l'une de ses mains le Choixpeau magique. Un léger sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle en dernier et la porte se referma derrière nous dans un bruit sourd provoquant un léger silence. Tous nous fixaient. Le professeur Dumbledore devait passer d'habitude par la porte des professeurs près de leur table pour les repas. Sa présence en plein milieu de la salle avec un élève inconnu et le fait qu'il entre par la grande porte devait participer à l'étonnement général.

Je sentis un regard me fixer intensément (plus que les autres) sur ma droite. Je croisai un regard noir, d'un noir absolument incroyable. Lorsque je vis à qui appartenait ce regard, je rompis le contact visuel et posai les yeux sur un point fixe devant moi, complètement perturbé.

Albus et moi continuâmes à avancer et le directeur actuel, Armando Dippet, vint à notre rencontre. Il me salua. C'était un petit homme frêle presque chauve à l'exception de quelques fins cheveux blancs, il inspirait la confiance mais ne dégageait pas cette puissance que Dumbledore, lui, dégageait déjà en ce temps. Il me lança un regard rassurant.

Il se tourna vers les élèves et avança vers le pupitre où j'avais vu Dumbledore maintes fois faire ses discours.

- Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, ce soir est un peu spécial, car, comme vous pouvez vous en apercevoir nous accueillons un nouvel élève parmi nous. Il a jusque-là appris la magie avec un professeur particulier à domicile. Cela se fait encore chez certaines familles de sorciers comme vous le savez. Mais aujourd'hui, il se joint à nous. Nous le répartirons donc comme tout élève de première année, cependant il rejoindra directement la cinquième année. Je vous demanderai de lui faire bon accueil, conclut-il. Avancez-vous monsieur Evans, je vous prie.

Il fit apparaître un tabouret sur lequel je m'assis. Me retrouver face au élèves et avec tous ses regards braqués sur moi, était pénible. Je percevais mon corps se crisper désagréablement. Je sentis qu'on déposait le Choixpeau sur ma tête. Le silence se fit, puis j'entendis alors à nouveau sa voix, après tant d'années.

_« Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là… ? Un ancien Lion à ce que je vois dans ta tête.  
><em>_Mmh beaucoup de qualités, de la droiture, du courage et oh ! Une puissance magique extrêmement prometteuse, un joyaux brut n'est-ce pas ? Sauvage, instinctif…Un équilibre encore instable. »_

Il marqua une pause.

_« Evans hein ? »_

Je l'entendis ricaner et je grinçai des dents, finalement pressé d'en finir. Il asséna ces mots avec une lenteur calculée :

_« Ce nom n'est pas ton véritable nom. __Ah je vois…Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Intéressant… »_

Il marqua une pause, grognant légèrement signe d'une profonde réflexion.

_« Tu as appris tout ce que tu avais à apprendre à Gryffondor et je ne peux pas t'envoyer là-bas à nouveau. Poufsouffle te desservirait. Serdaigle également, elle tairait tes instincts. Il ne reste que Serpentard n'est-ce pas ? »_

**« Pas Serpentard ! » **répondis-je mentalement de toutes mes forces.

Mais aussitôt, il rétorqua :

_« Elle est pourtant la seule maison capable de te faire progresser sur le chemin de la grandeur. » _

**« Mais il m'énerve celui-là ! » **tempêtai-je mentalement.

_« Je vous entends Monsieur Potter…mais réfléchissez…Que sont les réputations face à l'âme profonde de chaque jeune sorcier ? »_

**« Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Y. Aller ! **répondis-je en appuyant bien sur chaque mot. **Tu avais déjà voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard la première fois et j'avais refusé…****»**

La raison de mon refus d'entrer à Serpentard était évidente. Me retrouver à la même époque que _lui _pour ses études était une chose. Me retrouver dans la même maison à partager le même dortoir en était une autre !

- SERPENTARD ! s'écria le Choixpeau.

- Mais hé ! Oh ! m'indignai-je à voix haute contre le Choixpeau miteux en le retirant vivement.

Je le reposai et le fusillai du regard.

- Stupide chapeau, marmonnai-je.

Le professeur Dumbledore pouffa dans son coin. Je remarquai que mon entretien avait été long car malgré les applaudissements, tout le monde me regardait bizarrement. Il était rare qu'un élève passe autant de temps avec le Choixpeau et l'engueule après qu'il l'ait réparti. J'avançai donc vers la table des Serpentards à la hâte, désireux de voir tous ses regards sur moi s'estomper. Des murmures se faisaient entendre sur mon passage :

- Riddle va avoir de la concurrence on dirait...!

- Evans ? Ce nom ne me dit rien…

Arrivé à la table, je vis deux jeunes hommes s'écarter pour me faire une place. L'un d'eux était blond, les yeux bleus, et il affichait un sourire rassurant. L'autre était châtain, avec de grands yeux marrons, la mâchoire carrée et m'offrit une regard bienveillant. Je m'installai entre eux deux, soulagé, et l'un deux prit la parole :

- Je suis Cameron Mulciber, me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je me figeai et manquai de défaillir. Oh. Merlin. Tout. Puissant. Ça devait être Mulciber senior, son fils avait été dénoncé par Karkaroff et envoyé à Azkaban. Et je savais que le père était aussi un Mangemort à son époque, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tué. Il faisait partie de la première génération de Mangemort, ceux qui avaient rejoint Voldemort lors de leur septième année car ils appartenaient à des familles de Sang-Purs.

Il me tendit une main que je serrai malgré tout en me disant que, de toute façon, je nageais déjà en plein délire.

- Moi c'est Declan Avery, me dit l'autre garçon avec un sourire absolument radieux.

Je serrai l'autre main qui se tendait vers moi avec un sourire bref et légèrement crispé. C'était une blague ? Impossible autrement. Je me sentis pris au piège tout à coup, entouré de futurs Mangemorts… Mais je crois que c'était l'un des points important sur lequel je me devais de changer ma façon de voir les choses. Le hic étant qu'ils n'étaient techniquement pas encore des Mangemorts et donc des élèves tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux. Je me souvins brusquement d'une phrase de Sirius :

_« Dans le monde, il n'y a pas d'un côté les bons et de l'autre les mangemorts, il y a une part de lumière et d'ombre en chacun de nous. Ce qui compte, c'est celle qu'on choisit de montrer dans nos actes. Ça c'est ce que l'on est vraiment. »_

Je repensai avec tristesse à mon parrain. Je refoulai cependant bien vite ces pensées plus noires que du charbon. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu de penser à cela. Néanmoins, je me souvins de la justesse de ses paroles. Elle m'avait sans doute sauvées à un moment où je ne voyais plus que la part d'ombre en moi. Et Merlin seul savait à quel point elle m'effrayait.

Et les deux jeunes hommes se trouvant à mes côtés n'avaient pas encore_ agi_, je ne sentais pas d'aura sombre autour de leur corps. Il était sans doute simplement arrivé un moment dans leur futur où ils avaient dû faire un choix et où ils avaient suivi l'ombre bien plus que la lumière. Je savais pertinemment que tout allait plus loin qu'une simple guerre avec des « gentils » et des « méchants ». Une guerre ne pouvait en aucun cas n'être réduite qu'à une pensée, somme toute, bien trop manichéenne. Tuer était un acte horrible, que ce soit un mangemort ou un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui l'accomplisse. Chacun était souillé et rien ne pouvait jamais effacer cette blessure de l'âme. L'idée qu'un jour je devrai affronter Voldemort et peut-être le tuer m'écœurait au-delà du possible.

Je sortis de mes pensées qui m'avaient, une fois de plus, amenés trop loin à ressasser des choses inutiles. J'observai les deux garçons assis à côté de moi. Techniquement, ils ne voulaient pas encore ma mort. Tout aussi techniquement, à vrai dire, je n'étais même pas encore né ici. Me dire cela me donna l'impression de basculer dans le vide. Une sensation de vertige m'envahit légèrement. C'était tellement étrange !

- Alors comme ça, tu as eu un professeur particulier chez toi pendant toutes ces années ? me demanda Avery avec enthousiasme en se servant un steak saignant.

Je l'imitai et me servit à mon tour des pommes de terres et un steak bien cuit. J'avais une faim monumentale !

- Effectivement ! Mes parents préféraient cette option-là pour mon éducation, ils pensaient sans doute que l'enseignement serait meilleur, répondis-je d'un ton léger, parvenant à me détendre un peu avec cette ambiance chaleureuse de dîner.

Je finis ma phrase et mâchonnai un bout de steak. Mon emploi du temps apparut près de moi, mais je ne pris pas la peine de le lire et le rangeai dans une de mes poches après l'avoir miniaturisé machinalement d'un mouvement de la main que personne ne remarqua fort heureusement.

- Et qu'est-ce qui les a fait changer d'avis ? me demanda Mulciber, en déchiquetant distraitement un morceau de pain, les yeux rivés sur moi.

Je détaillai son visage et fus surpris de l'éclat d'intelligence qui brillait dans ses yeux marrons.

- Moi, répondis-je dans un sourire. Je voulais voir ce qu'était l'enseignement en école et j'avais toujours voulu aller à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il n'a pas été aisé de convaincre mes parents mais ils ont, comme vous pouvez le constater, fini par accepter.

Le repas se continua dans une ambiance bien plus chaleureuse que je ne l'avais imaginé. Cependant, je sentis pendant tout le dîner un regard posé sur moi avec insistance. Je n'osais même pas relever la tête de mon assiette pour vérifier de qui il venait. Car, au fond de moi je le savais déjà et la réponse affolait mes pensées plus que de raison.

La grande salle commença à se vider de ses élèves peu à peu, ils repartaient tous vers leurs salles communes respectives. Parmi eux, j'aperçus une immense silhouette, je reconnus immédiatement Hagrid et cela me fit sourire. Il devait même être plus jeune que moi à cette époque. Cela me perturbait de me retrouver face à des gens que je connaissais dans mon temps et qui ne me reconnaîtraient même pas.

Avery et Mulciber, avec qui j'avais discuté tout le repas, me saisirent chacun par un bras et m'entrainèrent à leur suite jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards. Ils me parlèrent de la vie au château, pendant le trajet, ignorant que j'en savais déjà tout. Ils m'expliquèrent les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, la forêt interdites et ses secrets, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard… Je fis mine de m'en étonner.

Sur le chemin je sentis une présence nous suivre mais, chaque fois que je me retournais, il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous dans le couloir.

Arrivé à la salle commune, je découvris qu'elle était, à peu de choses, exactement pareille que lors de mon excursion avec Ron sous Polynectar. Il semblait que le luxe prédominait sur le confort. Malgré tout, les énormes canapés en cuir semblaient attrayants.

- Voici notre salle commune ! On espère que tu t'y plairas ! C'est plutôt calme d'habitude, sauf les soirs de weekend. Y'en a toujours quelques-uns qui se débrouillent pour subtiliser des bouteilles de whisky Pur-feu en cuisine…, déclara Avery en riant.

Je ris avec lui, ayant beaucoup de mal à imaginer des Serpentards complétements ivres morts.

- Suis-nous, on va te montrer le dortoir des cinquièmes années ! continua-t-il.

Je le suivis lui et Mulciber jusqu'à un dortoir en tout point similaire à celui des Gryffondor excepté les couleurs. Ici, bien évidemment, le vert et l'argent dominaient. Je grimaçai et me dis que je mettrai du temps à m'y habituer. Pas que je n'aimais pas le vert mais la chaleur des couleurs des gryffons me manquerait certainement. Les fenêtres donnaient sur les profondeurs du lac mais laissai passer une luminosité particulière.

Je vis avec bonheur que toutes mes affaires avaient été transportées près de l'un des quatre lits.

Mulciber lança un sifflement d'admiration face aux piles de livres que les elfes avaient dû entasser tant bien que mal tout autour du lit.

- Eh bah dis donc ! T'aimes pas t'ennuyer toi ! me lança-t-il tout en cherchant son pyjama dans ses propres affaires.

Je lui adressai un sourire, puis me mis à la tâche ardue de ranger tous ces trucs. Je lançai quelques sorts afin d'organiser mes livres en trois catégories : les livres de cours, les livres de magies supérieurs, les livres de loisirs. Je fis léviter les trois piles à côté de ma table nuit, les réduisis un peu, leur lançai un sort de stabilité puis quelques sortilèges complexes de protection en chuchotant afin que personne n'aie l'idée de fouiner. J'étais chez les Serpentard, mieux valait prendre toutes les précautions possibles. Certains livres n'étaient pas fait pour être entre toutes les mains. Mais j'avais laissé les plus dangereux dans ma valise qui serait scellée bien évidemment. Je rangeai mes vêtements avec soin dans la petite armoire de l'autre côté du lit, prévue à cet effet.

Soudain, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, Vol…Tom Riddle entra. Et ce fut comme si la pièce se _remplissait_ de sa présence. Mon sang ne fit qu'on tour et je me figeai instantanément. Il avança de quelques pas et avisa ma présence. Il me fixa quelques instants de son regard noir si particulier, le visage impénétrable. Puis, il se dirigea vers son armoire et prit quelques affaires. Je remarquai que son lit était à la droite du mien. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Un fois la porte fermée, j'entendis Avery s'adresser à moi.

- …Bizarre ! Tu lui as fait quelque chose à Riddle ?

- Non, répondis-je et je faillis dire « pas encore ».

- Il a agi bizarrement toute la soirée. Pendant le banquet, il avait le regard fixé sur toi assez souvent, bien que tu aies été un peu le centre de l'attention de tout le monde aujourd'hui.

Je marmonnai vaguement une réponse qui ressemblait à un « pas remarqué ».

- Il a été nommé préfet cette année, avec moi également. J'ai déjà essayé d'engager la conversation avec lui mais il n'est pas très bavard, sauf en cours quand il s'agit de participer, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Le peu de fois où je lui ai parlé et où il n'était pas fermé comme une huitre ou dédaigneux, il m'a semblé sympathique, intervint Cameron en se calant tranquillement sur son lit.

Declan haussa les épaules. Je dus me maîtriser pour ne pas montrer un intérêt démesuré face aux informations qu'ils me donnaient. Ça aurait sans doute paru louche.

- En tout cas, tous les professeurs sont à sa botte, il pourrait leur demander n'importe quoi, reprit Declan sans que je n'aie besoin de l'exhorter à continuer. En même temps avec un physique pareil, il n'est pas difficile de charmer. La moitié des filles et garçons de l'école est à ses pieds. C'est d'une façon ou d'une autre le Sex Symbol de Poudlard, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire. Et il en profite, tantôt il est renfermé, tantôt le Riddle enjôleur et prédateur ressort et il fait des ravages auprès de tout le monde. Tout le monde connaît bien ces petites sautes d'humeur et quand il est en chasse, ça se voit.

Puis, il tourna la tête vers moi et me lança un regard appréciateur de haut en bas et mit les mains sur ses hanches. Je rougis malgré moi sous le regard, pas très enjoué d'être détaillé ainsi.

- Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu ce soir, tu pourrais bien le talonner dans le classement, continua-t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je me saisis d'un oreiller et lui balançai aussi fort que je le pus au visage. Il l'évita d'un mouvement rapide et éclata de rire. Je haussai un sourcil, surpris qu'il ait évité mon lancé aussi facilement.

- Je suis poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, répondit-il à mon interrogation muette. Les sélections commencent bientôt d'ailleurs !

Effectivement, sa carrure était plutôt musclée, bien plus impressionnante que la mienne d'ailleurs.

- Tu sais si le poste d'attrapeur est convoité ? Demandai-je soudain, les yeux brillants.

- Mmmh pas que je sache, Serpentard gagne seulement grâce à ses poursuiveurs, batteurs et gardien ces dernières années. Nous avons beaucoup de mal à trouver un attrapeur potable. Tu serais intéressé ?

- Et comment ! J'ai toujours adoré le Quidditch, je suis heureux que les sélections ne soient pas encore passées !

Declan m'adressa un grand sourire.

- Tu me montreras demain ce que tu sais faire, on a une pause plus longue que les autres après le déjeuner, me dit-il d'un ton enthousiaste.

Je hochai la tête et m'installai dans mon lit. Par chance, il était aussi à côté de celui de Declan. Il se préparait également à se coucher et s'installa dans son lit tout en saisissant un magazine posé sur sa table de chevet. Il l'ouvrit et feuilleta quelques pages. Je me décidai à lui poser la question qui brûlait mes lèvres depuis mon arrivée ici.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que par hasard tu ne connaîtrais pas un certain Nathaniel Potter ?

Il releva la tête vers moi, un regard interrogateur.

- Nathaniel Potter, cinquième année, Gryffondor, sa tête ne passe plus les portes. Il n'essaye même plus de cacher son arrogance. Il court depuis sa première année après Callidora Dereham, sans succès. La belle est à Serdaigle, elle est très intelligente et hait Potter plus qu'elle n'aime étudier, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Elle est également la dernière héritière de la famille de Sang-Pur Dereham. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ?

Je ne répondis pas et étouffai un rire, alors comme ça mon grand-père aussi avait peiné à séduire l'élue de son cœur. Ça devait être de famille. Je me demandais si cette Callidora Dereham avait fini par devenir ma grand-mère. Je me retrouvais sans le vouloir avec toute la génération de mes grands-parents. Walburga et Orion Black, les parents de Sirius ne devaient pas être bien loin.

- En tout cas, repris Declan, je suis curieux de savoir ce que Riddle a contre toi. Mais prépare-toi à des jaloux !

- Des jaloux ? Relevai-je lentement d'un ton sceptique.

- Il est rare que Monsieur Riddle daigne faire réellement attention à quelqu'un alors tu risques de te retrouver avec une troupe de filles hystériques aux trousses, rit-il.

Je marmonnai quelques mots en retour. J'étais peu désireux d'attirer l'attention et voilà que Vol… Riddle me fixait sans raison… Enfin, sans raison... quelque part en me mettant à sa place… Moi aussi j'aurai tendance à regarder bizarrement le gars que j'ai rencontré à moitié évanoui dans un couloir, recouvert d'une substance gluante et verdâtre .Je décidai de ne pas m'appesantir là-dessus.

Je souhaitai la bonne nuit à Declan et Cameron et fermai mes rideaux. Cette journée m'avait fatiguée plus que je ne le pensai et je me laissai aller avec bonheur dans les bras de Morphée espérant me réveiller dans mon époque.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Yes, j'ai pu mettre à jour également ce chapitre qui comportait des bourdes énormes !<p>

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu en tout cas !

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost in the Sands of Time**

**Pairing:** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Spoiler:** Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte. A partir de l'été de la quatrième année d'Harry j'ai pris la liberté de tout modifier pour les besoins du récit.

Ainsi, il a passé son été à être entraîné par des membres de l'Ordre et a continué toute l'année en cachette dans la cabane hurlante sous le nez d'Ombrage.

Sirius est mort et l'histoire prend place juste après sa mort, un peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

**Résumé:** la guerre se rapproche inexorablement, Harry doit se tenir prêt. Un simple tour des Serpentard en cours de potion provoque une catastrophe ! Et Harry atterrit grâce aux caprices du temps exactement à l'époque où il aimerait le moins se trouver !

**Temps de parution:** toujours pas décidé mais autour d'un chapitre par mois à peu de choses près. J'ai déjà une dizaine de chapitres de prêts mais il se trouve que je suis toujours en train de les rebidouiller xD Donc mon avance ne servira peut-être pas à une parution plus rapide. Je préfère servir un chapitre bien fini et réfléchi qu'un chapitre brouillon balancé comme ça ! Cela dit vu mon rythme de vie, ce sera peut-être souvent réduit à un seul chapitre par mois.

**Nombre de chapitre: **Inconnu à ce jour x) Non franchement je ne sais pas où cette fic va me mener, l'ayant écrite sur un coup de tête et n'arrivant jamais à suivre les idées que je me fixe au début d'une fic ^^

**RAR** : Je remercie également les reviewers anonymes: Gayel que je remercie pour ses encouragements et Mia qui a sa réponse avec la publication du chapitre ainsi que Kisis que je remercie aussi très fort ( pour te répondre, je ne sais pas encore vraiment moi-même ou je vais alors je vous embarque juste avec moi et on verra bien =p J'espère juste que tu apprécieras autant la suite !) !

**Note**

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour le quatrième chapitre. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira ! Les reviews et ajouts en favoris ou en alerte de la fic sont vraiment ultra motivants alors merci à tous ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je ne mords pas ! (Qui a dit menteuse ? è_é) :D Toute remarque constructive est bonne à prendre !

J'espère ne pas avoir laissé passer des fautes dérangeantes pour la lecture. Si certaines sont trop dérangeantes et vous écorche les mirettes, vous pouvez me les signaler.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 4<strong>_

- …'bout ! HARRY ! Par les couilles de Merlin ! Réveille-toi !

Je sentis qu'on m'arrachait les draps et je m'accrochai comme une bernique à son rocher à mon oreiller.

- Pas maintenant Ron, laisse-moi, grognai-je.

- C'est pas Ron ou je ne sais qui ! Lève-toi au lieu de faire exposition de ton corps !

Je me redressai brusquement, vêtu seulement de mon caleçon car c'était le seul vêtement que je supportai pour dormir. Un léger vertige m'envahit, dû à mon mouvement trop soudain. Et une phrase tournait dans ma tête « «C'est pas Ron ! ». Oh par la barbe de Merlin tout puissant ! Je n'avais pas rêvé ce cauchemar atroce !

Je vis Declan s'affairer autour de moi, il semblait en train de rassembler ses affaires de cours pour la journée. Cameron finissait de s'habiller. Riddle lisait tranquillement, installé sur son lit, déjà habillé, ses affaires de cours au pied de son lit. Je retins un soupir en constatant le contraste entre Monsieur Parfait et nous autres humbles élèves en retard…

Je lançai un rapide _tempus_ et vit qu'il me restait tout juste une demi-heure pour me préparer. Je saisis mes lunettes, puis, je bondis de mon lit, lançant des sorts à tort et à travers pour organiser mes livres de cours de la journée prêtés par l'école et attirer à moi mes fringues d'aujourd'hui. Je courus vers la salle de bain, trébuchant à moitié sur mon drap et claquai la porte. Je pris une douche rapide et brûlante comme je les aimais. Je me séchai en vitesse et enfilai un pantalon blanc et une chemise bleu foncée. Rapidement, je démêlai mes cheveux et fis apparaître un ruban noir.

Je sortis de la salle de bain le ruban entre les dents et les mains occupées à rassembler mes cheveux longs. Je m'immobilisai dans mon action en sentant un regard posé sur moi. Je tournai la tête et m'aperçus que Riddle, qui avait levé les yeux de son livre, me fixait de son habituel air indéchiffrable. Je faillis rougir, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observé mais je repris le contrôle de moi-même et détournai le regard. Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à mon lit et finis par attacher mes fichus cheveux.

Cameron et Declan m'attendaient déjà près de la porte du dortoir. Je vis Riddle se lever, prendre ses affaires et sortir du dortoir de sa démarche fluide. Je pris à mon tour les mienne et suivis Declan et Cameron vers mon premier cours de la journée, à savoir celui de métamorphose.

Le professeur Dumbledore nous fit entrer dans la salle et je découvris que nous partagions ce cours avec les Gryffondors. Je cherchai immédiatement du regard quelqu'un ressemblant de près ou de loin à mon père. Je vis Declan m'adresser un regard d'excuse lorsqu'il se mit à côté de Cameron. Les tables étaient doubles. Je lui souris, lui signifiant que ce n'était rien. Après tout, j'arrivai comme un cheveu sur la soupe et eux avaient déjà leurs habitudes de cours. Et puis ces deux-là semblaient inséparables.

Et en effet, cela ne me dérangeait pas de suivre le cours seul. Je pris donc une table au fond où je posai mes affaires. Je commençai tout juste à sortir ma plume quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge près de moi. Je relevai les yeux de mon sac pour tomber dans deux orbes noires. Je me raidis immédiatement.

- Il n'y a plus de place nulle part, dit-il simplement comme si l'évidence était qu'il ne se serait pas mis ici de son plein gré.

Je grinçai des dents mais hochai néanmoins la tête en signe d'assentiment et il s'assit. Les bavardages se turent lorsque Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons passer à la partie pratique de la théorie sur le sortilège que nous avions étudiée la semaine dernière. Tom vous seriez bien aimable de bien vouloir montrer à Monsieur Evans le cours de la semaine précédente, ajouta-t-il en nous jetant un coup d'œil vif de ces yeux pétillants.

Il hocha la tête et sortit un parchemin de son sac. L'écriture y était fine et droite. Tout était parfaitement lisible et pas une tâche d'encre ne souillait le parchemin. Pas étonnant qu'il ait tourné mégalo, ce mec était bien trop parfait pour être normal. Il en devenait vraiment flippant. Il me tendit le cours, et je le pris en le remerciant. S'il voyait les pattes de mouches ignobles qu'étaient mes cours ! Il en aurait fait une syncope. Remarque, ça m'épargnerait la lourde tâche de devoir le tuer dans la futur.

Apparemment, la métamorphose du jour était de changer une simple plume en l'oiseau auquel elle appartenait. Etant un élève de fin de cinquième année à mon époque, je connaissais déjà l'exercice, et n'aurais sûrement aucun problème à le réaliser. Je remarquai cependant que le niveau à cette époque était plus élevé que dans mon Poudlard. J'avais étudié ce sort seulement un mois auparavant.

Je vis Dumbledore commencer à passer parmi les tables pour distribuer des plumes de tailles plus ou moins grandes. Je le soupçonnais de donner les plus petites aux élèves les plus en difficultés et les plus grandes aux élèves à l'aise dans la matière.

Arrivé à nous, il déposa deux grandes plumes. Il m'adressa un sourire confiant et me fit un clin d'œil, ce qui confirma ma théorie.

Je savais qu'il avait sondé ma magie à notre première rencontre ici, et savait sans doute que l'exercice ne me poserait pas de problème particulier. Il retourna à son bureau pour observer le travail de l'ensemble de la classe. La plupart bataillait déjà avec sa plume. J'en vis même un planter sa baguette dans le nez de son voisin en exécutant un geste maladroit. Un Gryffondor moins chanceux fit littéralement exploser sa plume, faisant pester son binôme.

- Ah mais merde ! Tu m'as cramé les cils ! râla-t-il en se redressant et en fusillant le jeune homme assis à côté de lui.

- Désolé Nathaniel, s'excusa son partenaire en lui offrant un sourire d'excuse.

L'autre marmonna et je concentrai mon attention sur Nathaniel, émerveillé. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que les miens et des lunettes. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un physique séduisant. Son visage était mince mais les traits en étaient fermes. Sale caractère cependant… Je me détournais de lui lorsque je vis Dumbledore commencer un tour de la classe afin de voir la progression des élèves et si nécessaire renouveler les plumes.

Je décidai alors de me concentrer sur ma propre plume qui m'attendait, sagement posée sur le bureau. Après tout j'aurai peut-être des mois pour en savoir plus sur mon grand-père en devenir !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Riddle et nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Oh cet espèce de… Il me regardait depuis tout ce temps ! Je détestais foncièrement être observé à mon insu et le fait qu'il s'agisse de lui me mit dans un drôle d'état, à mi-chemin entre la colère, la résignation, l'exaspération et la confusion…Je l'ignorai cependant royalement et me concentrai sur mon travail. Je regardai rapidement le croquis du mouvement de baguette et relus la formule pour la forme. Pas envie de lui donner une raison supplémentaire de me fixer comme si j'étais un alien.

Je prononçai le sort en exécutant le mouvement un peu sèchement à cause du regard toujours posé sur moi. La plume qui se tenait deux secondes plus tôt sur mon bureau se transforma en un majestueux aigle. Il secoua ses ailes et s'étira paresseusement.

- Bravo, monsieur Evans ! s'exclama Dumbledore en s'avançant vers moi. A votre tour, Tom !

Tom s'exécuta. Il prononça le sort de sa voix suave tout en faisant le geste d'une main nonchalante. A son tour, sa plume prit la forme d'un magnifique rapace.

- Eh bien messieurs, félicitations ! Vingt points pour Serpentard ! dit-il joyeusement et il repartit aider les autres.

Oui, encore un point pour Monsieur Parfait. Je me laissai tomber en arrière sur le dossier de ma chaise en m'étirant comme un chat, faisant craquer avec délice les articulations tendues de mes doigts.

- Je peux la sentir ta magie. Puissante, murmura une voix proche de moi quasiment inaudible.

Je me redressai brusquement. La phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure confus et je n'étais même plus sûr qu'il se soit adressé à moi ou même que ce soit vraiment cela qu'il ait dit. Je me tournai vers lui et il planta ses yeux dans les miens.

- Où as-tu appris tout ça ? demanda-t-il soudain en jetant un coup d'œil entendu au parchemin placé entre nous deux.

Je restai ébahi, pas encore sûr de la conduite à adopter avec lui. Il avait remarqué, je ne sais comment, que j'avais à peine lu la feuille expliquant la formule et les mouvements. J'avais baissé ma garde et cet idiot semblait être à l'affût Son regard se fit plus intense et je compris qu'il ne se référait pas simplement à ma facilité en métamorphose. Je me souvins alors du dîner et du regard que j'avais senti sur moi au moment où j'avais, par réflexe, miniaturisé mon emploi du temps avec un informulé. Les autres n'y avaient pas prêté attention. Mais lui… je me retenais de me frapper la tête sur le bureau. C'était moi l'idiot ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait plus attirer l'attention qu'un gars qui débarque sans prévenir au beau milieu de Poudlard dans un état catastrophique, dont le noyau magique est bouleversé et qui utilise des sorts informulés ? Evidemment qu'il me surveillait. Et c'était trop tard, il m'avait de toute évidence démasqué grâce à ma discrétion légendaire. Il était à présent trop soupçonneux pour rectifier le tir. Avec un autre j'aurai pu jouer la carte de l'innocence. Mais avec lui, même pas la peine d'essayer. Trop rusé, trop perspicace, trop Serpentard. Et j'avais la désagréable impression qu'il pouvait déjà deviner le mensonge voilé derrière les regards, les mots et les gestes. Je retins un soupir fataliste.

- Chez moi. Avec des professeurs qui m'ont transmis de nombreuses connaissances, répondis-je néanmoins d'une voix assurée.

Il hocha la tête, signe que ma réponse lui convenait. Et son comportement commençait à m'intriguer. Pas seulement à cause de la motivation de mieux connaître son ennemi afin de mieux le faire tomber. Toute sa personne semblait être un paradoxe. A la fois si populaire et si solitaire. Mais on devinait à ce qu'il dégageait, qu'il choisissait cette solitude. Je savais grâce à Dumbledore que Voldemort avait grandi en orphelinat, laissé par sa mère morte peu de temps après l'accouchement.

Je savais que j'en connaissais plus mais quelque chose bloquait. Mon cerveau refusait de me laisser accéder à d'autres informations concernant Voldemort. Je réglerai ce problème plus tard. Je savais également que ses années à Poudlard avaient été brillantes mais il s'était vraisemblablement entouré d'un mur qu'il ne permettait pas aux autres de franchir. Personne ne savait rien de plus que ce qu'il ne laissait voir. Pas d'amis, pas de confidents. Seulement des alliés stratégiques.

Et si quelqu'un avait brisé la glace ? Et si quelqu'un s'était acharné à lui transmettre un peu d'affection coûte que coûte ? Est-ce qu'il serait le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps à mon époque ? Et si… ?

Dumbledore m'avait toujours dit que le passé de Voldemort était la clé du problème, qu'il expliquait tout ce qu'il était. Alors peut-être que ça ne changeait rien si j'intervenais ou peut-être que si, ça altérerait mon présent et le rendrait meilleur.

Après tout, je ne pouvais décemment pas rester là sans rien faire ! Mes résolutions de n'intervenir d'aucune façon s'effondraient peu à peu. Et une phrase de Dumbledore me revint : « avec la magie rien n'arrive jamais par hasard, ne l'oubliez pas ». La version du hasard douteux où je tombais à l'époque des gros changements pour notre très cher mage noir préféré n'était pas très nette. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence ! Ou peut-être que si…Oh et puis après tout je m'en fichais ! Et le risque en valait sûrement la chandelle.

- Ton nom c'est Tom Riddle n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je d'un ton que je voulus neutre.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

- J'ai vu que nous étions dans le même dortoir, nous allons nous croiser souvent n'est-ce pas ? continuai-je sans me décourager.

De nouveau un hochement de tête. Je me tus cette fois, apparemment il n'avait pas le sens de la conversation… Pas étonnant que personne ne tente d'approche plus concrète. Il était sérieusement décourageant ! Je me mis à me balancer nerveusement sur ma chaise. Je lançai un discret _tempus. _Ouf, plus que quelques minutes ! Le silence n'était pas agréable, comme si quelque chose était en suspens entre nous dans l'air.

Soudain, un incident auquel je ne m'attendais pas survint, ma cicatrice me lança brutalement. J'arrêtai brusquement le mouvement balancier de ma chaise et me redressai une main plaquée sur ma cicatrice. Est-ce que Voldemort pouvait m'atteindre d'ici ? Pouvait-il m'envoyer des visions atroces à travers le temps ? Où était-ce une simple perturbation due au changement d'époque ?

La cloche se déclencha et je rangeai en vitesse mes affaires et attendis Cameron et Declan à la sortie. Declan me fila une accolade amicale et m'offrit un sourire éclatant puis nous prîmes le chemin de notre prochain cours à savoir histoire de la magie. Est-ce que Mr. Binns était toujours en vie à cette époque ?

J'entrai dans la salle et avisai sa silhouette spectrale. A l'évidence non. Apparemment il était mort seulement quelques années plus tôt, mais son cours restait d'un niveau soporifique élevé et je ne tardais pas à m'endormir à peine arrivé.

Lorsque la cloche se fit entendre, je m'éveillai en baillant et en m'étirant largement. Je pris mon sac et suivis à nouveau Cameron et Declan qui babillait joyeusement sur notre entraînement prévu après le repas. Il nous pressa d'aller plus vite dans la grande salle et nous pressa quasi autant de manger. Cameron m'indiqua au fil de la discussion qu'il jouait comme batteur dans l'équipe.

Après avoir englouti quelques légumes et un maigre morceau de poulet, je me fis embarquer par un Declan débordant d'enthousiasme. J'avoue que je l'étais aussi à l'idée de voler à nouveau.

Nous devions passer par le dortoir pour récupérer nos balais avant de partir pour le terrain de Quidditch. Arrivé devant ma valise, je déminiaturisai mon balai et là, je fis face à un problème de taille. L'Eclair de Feu n'était pas encore sorti, je réfléchis aux possibilités que j'avais. Emprunter un balai à l'école ? À cette époque il devait exister la gamme des Comète et des Brossedur. Trop lent, j'aurai l'impression de me traîner Non ! Mieux ! J'allais juste enlever le nom sur le manche. Je mis un certain temps à trouver une formule assez efficace pour effacer l'inscription scintillante puis je rejoignis les autres qui m'attendaient dans la salle commune. Cameron avisa mon balai et l'examina.

- Je ne connais pas ce balai. Où l'as-tu eu ? Il n'y a aucun nom ! me demanda-t-il perplexe.

- C'est un ami à mes parents qui me l'a ramené de l'étranger mais je ne sais plus exactement quel pays. Je sais juste qu'ils y font vraiment d'excellents balais ! répondis-je joyeusement évitant son regard sachant que je ne savais pas vraiment mentir.

Declan me lança un regard sceptique par-dessus l'épaule de Cameron mais ne dit rien. Nous partîmes donc vers le terrain. Arrivés là-bas, nous sortîmes la malle des balles de la réserve. Des élèves discutaient dans les gradins, l'endroit étant propice en dehors des matchs à l'étude ou simplement pour discuter en prenant le soleil. Ils étaient plutôt nombreux en cette journée étrangement ensoleillée d'Octobre.

- Hé Harry! Me lança soudain Declan avec un air conspirateur inquiétant sur le visage.

Il ouvrit la malle d'un geste brusque et libéra le vif qui, aussitôt, déplia ses petites ailes dorées et s'envola à une vitesse incroyable à travers le terrain

- Attrape-le si tu peux, me dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que déjà j'avais enfourché mon Eclair de Feu et m'élançai d'une pression du pied sur le sol. Le vent s'engouffra dans mes cheveux que j'avais laissés détachés pour une fois. Je sentis l'air frais fouetter mon visage, faire claquer ma chemise sous sa pression. Je me sentais vivre, comme si une force incroyable s'emparait de moi. Je sentis ma magie frétiller de joie en moi et palpiter comme un cœur géant dans ma poitrine.

Une fois les sensations un peu calmées, je fis le tour du terrain pour repérer la petite balle dorée et capricieuse. Je sondai du regard les gradins quand je l'aperçus près des buts. Je n'attendis pas une seconde et fondis à pleine vitesse sur elle. Elle changea brutalement de direction et remonta toujours plus haut vers le ciel. Je montai en chandelle à sa suite mais la coquine me fit faire de nombreuses pirouettes, demi-tours et virages serrés avant de redescendre d'un seul coup. Je fondis en piquet sur elle. J'entendis des cris dans la troupe d'élèves présents et une voix féminine hurler que j'allais m'écraser. Mais je maîtrisai parfaitement mon balai et cette feinte était ma préférée. Je me redressai à quelques centimètres du sol, tenant la petite balle dorée fermement dans mon poing. J'atterris près de Declan en lui lançant un grand sourire. Lui me regardait, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entre ouverte.

- Waouh ! me lança Cameron. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu voles aussi bien ! Qui t'a entrainé ?

- Personne, j'ai appris seul et déjà joué contre des amis c'est tout, répondis-je avec un sourire.

- La vache, tu avais raison, ce balai à l'air excellent ! s'exclama Declan ahuri.

Pas étonnant que mon balai ait l'air rapide vu les balais de l'époque…

Je sentis à nouveau qu'un regard lourd me fixait et je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Je me tournai brusquement et vis Tom dans les gradins qui me regardait, le nez relevé d'un livre qu'il était sans doute venu lire tranquillement ici.

Je soutins son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et parte. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que signifiaient tous ces regards insistants, semblant toujours me poser des questions sans jamais qu'aucune ne franchisse ses lèvres.

Je me ressaisis et m'élevai à nouveau avec mon balai.

- Allez Cameron, Declan, on se réveille ! A vous de me montrer ce que vous savez faire ! criai-je en prenant de la hauteur.

Ils avaient hélas tout vu des regards que Riddle et moi avions échangés mais apparemment Declan choisit de tenir sa langue. Pas de doute que j'en entendrai parler plus tard. Ils se saisirent à leur tour de leur balai et s'élevèrent du sol.

Nous rentrâmes au château à seize heures pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal qui était tenu par un professeur que je ne connaissais pas : Elias Scringe. Le cours portait sur le sort du patronus. Seulement Scringe précisa bien qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'aucun de nous ne réussisse entièrement. La classe devint alors chaotique au milieu de brumes de patronus ratés et de sortilèges mal lancés. Je m'appuyai sur un mur dans un coin, attendant que le temps passe en regardant Declan et Cameron faire apparaître une simple brume. Le professeur Scringe s'avança vers moi, la mine sévère et les lèvres pincées.

- Monsieur Evans, vous n'êtes pas dispensé de cours aux dernières nouvelles ! Faites donc l'exercice ! Allez-y je vous regarde !

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas que j'avais appris à produire un patronus en troisième année. Je poussai un long soupir et sortis ma baguette de la poche arrière de mon jean. Je me concentrai sur un souvenir particulièrement heureux, ce souvenir si lointain de mes parents, jusqu'à sentir cette flamme briller en moi et me consumer.

- Spero Patronum, lançai-je d'une voix distincte et clair.

Un halo lumineux sortit de ma baguette en ondes légères m'entourant d'un rayon bleuté, puis le corps d'un magnifique cerf géant se dessina lentement. Il était impressionnant et sa stature était noble. Je passai ma main sur sa tête tandis qu'il tournait autour de moi dans un trot léger. Le professeur Scringe me fixait, bouche bée. La plupart des élèves s'étaient arrêtés et les filles gloussaient en me regardant puis en regardant l'animal.

- Regarde ça, il est magnifique !

- T-Très bien, Monsieur Evans, dix points pour Serpentard, dit-il d'une voix hésitante, les yeux passant du cerf lumineux à moi.

Il repartit vers l'avant de la classe ce qui permit à Tom de rester dans l'ombre sans même sortir sa baguette, mais je le soupçonnai de déjà parfaitement réussir ce sort. Et je n'avais aucun doute quant à sa forme. Sans hésitation, celle d'un serpent. Je rappelai le cerf vers moi, profitant agréablement que ma magie soit assez puissante pour le maintenir aussi longtemps que je le désirai. Il amena avec lui une vague de sérénité et de joie indescriptible et je fus reconnaissant de pouvoir ressentir cela en cet instant. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, frottant son museau vaporeux contre ma joue. Étrangement il dégageait une forte chaleur. Je passai délicatement ma main le long de ses bois.

Un des livres que m'avait légué Sirius parlait des patronus. Il me semblait que lorsque nous en avions parlé, il m'avait dit qu'un patronus pouvait changer de forme. En effet, plus le sorcier mettait de force magique dans le sort, plus l'animal serait imposant. Je m'interrogeai vaguement sur la forme que prendrait le mien si je lui insufflai toute mon énergie magique…

Le cours se termina sans encombre, certains parvenaient à sortir une brume assez épaisse de leur baguette et Scringe annonça qu'il attendait de nous tous un entrainement rigoureux dans les mois à venir et que nous ne lancerions le sort en situation que dans quelques mois. Il utiliserait sans doute un épouvantard pour nous mettre en condition. Je frissonnai au souvenir de ces créatures.

Je sortis du cours et prévins Declan et Cameron que je rentrerai plus tard au dortoir, j'avais envie d'étudier un peu à la bibliothèque et surtout d'éviter les questions sur notre comportement somme toute étrange à Riddle et à moi...

Arrivé là-bas je m'installai à une table en retrait, hors du champ de vision de la bibliothécaire qui semblait encore plus acariâtre, si c'était possible, que cette vieille Mrs Pince. Je sortis un de mes livres d'enchantements supérieurs et un bout de parchemin. Je me plongeai attentivement dans ma lecture ne m'arrêtant seulement pour griffonner quelques notes utiles.

J'étais dans un état de concentration extrême quand je sentis un souffle chaud dans mes cheveux. Je sursautai violemment, saisis ma baguette posée sur la table, me retournai et la pointai tel un poignard sur la gorge de la personne derrière moi. A peine avais-je fait ces gestes que je me sentis profondément idiot. Qui pouvait bien m'en vouloir à cette époque ? Ici je n'étais personne. Aussi je levai la tête et découvris que mon « agresseur » n'était autre que Tom. Je ne l'avais même pas senti arriver, il avait négligemment appuyé ses mains sur le dossier de ma chaise, le corps légèrement basculé en avant, son visage situé au-dessus de ma tête. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement stressé par la baguette sous sa gorge, il me lançait seulement un regard…interrogateur ?

- Désolé, marmonnai-je en retirant ma baguette. Réflexe.

- Drôle de réflexe, Evans, lança-t-il d'une voix traînante et je me sentis vraiment, mais alors vraiment, très idiot.

Je hochai la tête et il s'assit face à moi sans que je ne l'y aie invité. Il croisa les mains sous son menton et me fixa. Je ne savais plus comment réagir et je triturai nerveusement ma baguette entre mes doigts. J'hésitai entre replonger dans mon livre comme si de rien n'était, même si me concentrer relèverait de l'impossible, ou essayer d'engager la conversation tout en étant préparé à me prendre de fabuleux vents en pleine face. Je n'eus pas à réfléchir plus longtemps car il me devança.

- D'où vient cette cicatrice ? demanda-t-il sans cesser de me fixer droit dans les yeux.

J'en restai comme deux ronds de flan. Que répondre ? « Ah ça ? C'est ton futur _toi_ maléfique qui me l'a faite en tentant de me tuer, la nuit même où il a froidement assassiné mes parents ! Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié de te dire ! Tu vas devenir un vilain mage noir sanguinaire d'ici quelques années et pour survivre je devrais te tuer de mes propres mains avant que tu ne parviennes à mettre fin à ma courte et triste existence! Mais rien n'empêche que l'on soit ami ! ». Haha.

- Oh… euh une mauvaise chute qui a laissé une trace, rien de plus, dis-je avec un petit rire nerveux.

A ma grande surprise, je le vis tendre la main vers mon visage. J'étais tellement stupéfié que je ne pensai même pas à reculer ou à écarter sa main. Sa main fraîche effleura plus qu'elle ne toucha ma cicatrice. Nous eûmes tous les deux un sursaut à ce contact étrange et des frissons me parcoururent tout le corps. Je me sentis pris de vertiges et me levai brusquement, rompant le contact. Je fourrai mes affaires pèle-mêle dans mon sac et partis, sans un regard pour Tom, le plus vite que mes jambes le supportait. Ce n'est qu'arrivé au cachot près de la salle commune que je m'autorisai à souffler.

Que s'était-il passé ? Je regardai mes bras et remarquai que j'avais encore la chair de poule. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. Des ondes de chaleur quasi douloureuses semblaient se rependre depuis ma cicatrice jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux et le bout de mes pieds.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Chapitre mis à jour et donc corrigé, cela n'exclut pas que j'ai laissé passer des bourdes, comme d'hab' xD<p>

Merci d'avoir lu, les asticots !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost in the Sands of Time**

**Pairing:** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Spoiler:** Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte. A partir de l'été de la quatrième année d'Harry j'ai pris la liberté de tout modifier pour les besoins du récit.

Ainsi, il a passé son été à être entraîné par des membres de l'Ordre et a continué toute l'année en cachette dans la cabane hurlante sous le nez d'Ombrage.

Sirius est mort et l'histoire prend place juste après sa mort, un peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

**Résumé:** la guerre se rapproche inexorablement, Harry doit se tenir prêt. Un simple tour des Serpentard en cours de potion provoque une catastrophe ! Et Harry atterrit grâce aux caprices du temps exactement à l'époque où il aimerait le moins se trouver !

**Temps de parution:** toujours pas décidé mais autour d'un chapitre par mois à peu de choses près. J'ai déjà une dizaine de chapitres de prêts mais il se trouve que je suis toujours en train de les rebidouiller xD Donc mon avance ne servira peut-être pas à une parution plus rapide. Je préfère servir un chapitre bien fini et réfléchi qu'un chapitre brouillon balancé comme ça ! Cela dit vu mon rythme de vie, ce sera peut-être souvent réduit à un seul chapitre par mois.

**Nombre de chapitre: **Inconnu à ce jour x) Non franchement je ne sais pas où cette fic va me mener, l'ayant écrite sur un coup de tête et n'arrivant jamais à suivre les idées que je me fixe au début d'une fic ^^

**RAR** : Je remercie d'une étreinte virtuelle tous les reviewers qui ont eu la gentillesse de s'arrêter et de laisser une review ! Vraiment merci beaucoup ! Un grand Merci aussi aux reviewers anonymes : Gwenhifar, Adenoide, Lilie et Yunoki (pensez à laisser un mail pour que je puisse vous répondre =D).

**Note **

Bonjour ! Voici le cinquième chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que le reste. Je remercie tous ceux qui ajoutent cette petite ficounette en Favoris ou Alerte ! Vos avis sont les bienvenus !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 5<strong>_

Je repris le chemin de la salle commune et m'y engouffrai. Je me figeai instantanément en avisant la scène qui s'offrait à moi. Tom était là, au milieu d'un groupe de Serpentards, parlant de sa voix grave et douce, tous semblaient pendus à ses lèvres. Il devait exister un passage secret dont j'ignorais l'existence pour qu'il parvienne à arriver bien avant moi à la salle commune. En attendant, cela n'expliquait pas l'attitude de Tom. Il était d'habitude si renfermé, si solitaire. Comme si la présence des autres ne l'intéressait pas. Cette volte-face dans son comportement m'intriguait et me perturbait.

Il me regarda et perdit le sourire qu'il arborait. Sympathique, vraiment. Une fille suivit son regard tandis que les autres continuaient à discuter autour de lui. Elle me jeta un regard si assassin que je me demandais un bref instant si une simple oeillade ne pouvait pas tuer. Néanmoins, je soutins son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne les yeux d'un mouvement de tête dédaigneux.

Je sentis Declan s'approcher de moi. C'était devenu une habitude... J'arrivais à sentir les gens approcher en détectant leur aura magique, leur signature, et celle de Declan m'était à présent familière. Pas comme celle de Tom que j'arrivais à peine à sentir. Il devait avoir appris à la dissimuler par je-ne-sais quel moyen. Mais c'était compréhensible, avec Dumbledore dans les pattes, dissimuler ses pouvoirs devait devenir une seconde nature !

- Ah ! Tu t'es attiré les foudres de Maria Shawn. C'est sans conteste la fan numéro un de Riddle. La plus agressive aussi ! De nombreuses filles prétendant l'admirer ont mystérieusement cessé tous commentaires sur lui du jour au lendemain depuis notre première année. Et je mettrai ma main à couper que Maria n'est pas étrangère à ces changements... et d'après ce que j'ai entendu ce n'est pas une tendre. Elle a un an de plus que nous, elle est en sixième année comme beaucoup des personnes assises autour de lui.

Il avait presque craché ces mots. Il semblait nourrir une certaine inimitié envers Riddle... Son visage était souvent déformé par un certain dégoût lorsqu'il regardait le jeune homme. Cela enlevait toute la candeur de ses traits habituellement souriant. Ce mépris le rendait presque laid à mes yeux. Pourtant, je savais ce qu'il avait pu percevoir chez Riddle et qui le poussait à arborer cet air.

En tout cas, Declan était une vraie commère et cette capacité à avoir des informations sur tout et tout le monde m'arrangeait énormément en ce moment. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le dortoir tandis que Declan me dressait un portrait des « amis » de Tom. Cette Maria avait l'air d'une véritable folle furieuse. Un peu dans le même genre que Parkinson à mon époque. Toujours à aboyer sur quiconque approchait son Draco chéri…

Arrivé au dortoir, je m'assis sur mon lit tandis que Declan rangeait ses affaires.

- Tu m'avais parlé de sautes d'humeur concernant Riddle. Ce que nous avons vu dans la salle commune… S'agit-il de ça ?

- Oui ça en fait partie, il refait surface auprès des autres au moins une fois par mois pendant quelques jours, histoire que les gens ne l'emmerdent pas trop j'imagine. Il est solitaire mais dès qu'il revient vers eux, ces imbéciles l' lui accorde volontiers qu'il a un don pour galvaniser les foules et obtenir toujours exactement ce qu'il veut. Je serai prêt à parier qu'il deviendra un redoutable et cruel meneur ou un homme politique intransigeant...

Dire que ce pauvre Declan n'imaginait même pas l'ironie de ses propos… Je sentis néanmoins la crispation dans ses mots. Il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, ça c'était définitivement certain… Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas paru aussi haineux à mon arrivée. Il ne comprenait juste pas Riddle et se contentait de le laisser tranquille. Alors pourquoi ce brusque changement ? Tout semblait toujours se compliquer autour de Tom ! Mmh... Je me rendis compte que cette réflexion était sans doute mal venue venant de l'aimant à ennuis que j'étais.

Je ne me joignis pas à eux pour le diner prétextant devoir étudier. A la place, je fis ce que Remus m'avaient enseigné pendant l'année : méditer. Je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit et me détendis au maximum. Je me rendis compte que chacun de mes muscles étaient contractés comme si j'étais sans cesse sur la défensive et prêt à montrer les crocs. Et il y'avait de quoi l'être ! La situation n'était pas facile à gérer, je m'étais bien entendu fixé un but et je tentai de m'intégrer comme je le pouvais. Mais la présence d'êtres familiers me manquait tellement. Bien sûr,, j'en connaissais certains à cette époque mais, eux, ne me connaissaient pas encore, le dialogue n'était donc pas aisé. Et voilà qu'en conséquence, je faisais ami-ami avec de futurs Mangemorts et prévoyais d'approcher un certain mage noir en devenir. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?! Quelle partie de mon cerveau dysfonctionnait au point de m'envoyer des idées aussi tordues ? Et là-haut quelqu'un devait bien se marrer…

Je détendis mes muscles endoloris et refis circuler la magie dans mon corps, comme on me l'avait appris. C'était une énergie pure, partant de sa source située au niveau du sternum, près du cœur. Je la sentais vibrer dans ma poitrine, dans mon ventre et me réchauffer doucement passant par tous mes organes, détendant les muscles. Je savais que cette technique pouvait permettre à un sorcier de survivre à de très basses température et sans nourriture ni eau. La magie ne cesserait jamais de m'émerveiller. Je redevenais le gamin que j'étais à onze ans à chaque petite fois où j'en faisais usage. Hermione me disait souvent que j'avais l'air d'un imbécile heureux au moindre petit sort que je lançais depuis mon entrainement et le façonnage de mon potentiel magique. Mais elle l'avait toujours dit d'un air tendre, démentant la moquerie de ses mots. Merlin, qu'elle me manquait !

Je sortis doucement de mon état de transe pour m'apercevoir que la nuit était déjà tombée. J'entendis des bruits dans l'escalier, signes que quelqu'un montait au dortoir se coucher. Je me déshabillai en vitesse et fermai mes rideaux. Je n'avais pas envie de discuter ce soir et je ne savais pas si je pourrais arrêter le flot intarissable de paroles de Declan, ni supporter la laideur surprenante de son mépris.

Je m'endormis presque aussitôt. Je fis des rêves étranges cette nuit-là mais la brume onirique ne me permit pas de m'en souvenir au matin.

La journée du lendemain se passa sans encombre, comme le reste de la semaine. Les professeurs ne cessaient d'être étonnés par mon niveau, ne tarissant plus d'éloges sur moi. Au moins de ce côté-là, j'avais bonne conscience et cela faisait du bien d'être reconnu pour son talent de sorcier plutôt que par sa célébrité et tous les préjugés qu'on me collait avec ça habituellement. Je pouvais enfin être le vrai Harry, et pas Harry le Survivant. Mais juste Harry le sorcier. J'aurai pu en hurler de joie tant c'était agréable !

Vendredi soir, je m'arrêtai à la bibliothèque après le diner, sortant avant les autres. Tom s'y trouvait, comme je m'y attendais. Il semblait pleinement concentré sur des papiers étalés devant lui, les sourcils froncés, sa bouche formant à peine les mots qu'il lisait. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer la puissance calme qui se dégageait de sa personne. Presque hypnotique. Et je commençai doucement à comprendre pourquoi tant l'avait suivi, admiré... Raaah, encore une réflexion comme ça et je pourrai me renommer Bellatrix Lestrange, présidente du fanclub officieux du plus terrible mage noir de tous les temps !

Je réduisis mon aura magique au maximum et m'approchai, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre de la table en retrait où il s'était installé. Je me penchai au-dessus de lui pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qu'il lisait. Si près de lui, je sentis l'effluve de son parfum, un discret mélange de menthe et de cannelle que je ne pus m'empêcher de respirer plus profondément. Je me fustigeai mentalement en prenant conscience de ce que je faisais. Pas ma faute s'il sentait bon ! Je savais quand même reconnaître une odeur agréable !

Je me concentrai donc sur les documents qu'il tenait visiblement des listes d'élèves triées par années avec toutes sortes d'informations complémentaires.

Je lus à voix haute l'entête :

- Archives de Poudlard, mmh ?

Il sursauta en entendant ma voix et je relâchai mon aura magique. Il sembla respirer un grand coup comme pour s'en imprégner. Je savais qu'en faisant cela, il aurait l'impression fortement désagréable que je m'immisçai dans son petit périmètre de sécurité si bien érigé.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches à m'espionner ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme où perçait une pointe de froideur mesurée.

- T'espionner ? Non. Loin de moi cette idée. Mais dis-moi plutôt…que cherches-tu dans les archives de l'école ? éludai-je peu subtilement, je dois l'avouer.

Il ne répondit pas et rangea d'un coup de baguette les feuilles dans la pochette prévue à cet effet. D'un autre mouvement, il l'envoya à la bonne étagère où elle se rangea d'elle-même. Puis il partit comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'une nuisance. Je restai en plan comme ça un moment. Avais-je déjà dit que, plus que d'être admiré, je détestais par-dessus tout me faire ignorer ? Paradoxal, certes, mais bien trop réel en cet instant.

Je ne le comprenais vraiment pas, un coup je pensais faire face à une personne charmante et civilisée (ou presque, il ne faut pas exagérer), et, l'instant d'après, je me retrouvais à me faire snober. Je secouai la tête avant de me ressaisir et de sortir de la bibliothèque à mon tour.

A peine sorti, j'entendis des éclats de voix dans le couloir. Je me rapprochai de la source du bruit. Une jeune fille blonde semblait en proie à une violente dispute avec Nathaniel Potter.

- Mais Callie, ils passent leur temps à se pavaner, critiquant tout ce qui bouge. Le seul fait qu'ils existent me pourrit l'existence, assena-t-il malgré la note suppliante légèrement présente.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour pourrir la leur ! hurla-t-elle en le visant de sa baguette. Tu es exécrable avec tous ceux qui ne sont pas à se traîner à tes pieds ! Et tu vas trop loin, tu es répugnant ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Ne t'avise plus de les blâmer pour ce que tu fais également !

Je devinais que la furie qui se tenait devant mon _humble_ ancêtre n'était autre que Callidora Dereham. Sacré tempérament !

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Potter, un petit con arrogant et immature. Comment arrives-tu à te supporter ? Etre un tel demeuré devrait être interdit ! Dégage de ma vue. Immédiatement ! Mon statut de préfète me donne au moins le droit de te coller une retenue ! continua-elle à hurler sa baguette envoyant des sorts à tort et à travers que Nathaniel peinait à éviter.

Et bien... Elle n'était pas tendre et sa verve était… venimeuse ! Je vis Nathaniel lever les mains en signe de paix et se retirer dans le couloir adjacent. Callidora s'appuya contre le mur et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en fermant les yeux. Je sortis de l'ombre et m'approchai d'elle.

- Tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je d'une voix où perçait un certain amusement.

Elle sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux chocolat. Et je sus instantanément que je me trouvais devant ma grand-mère paternelle. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Impossible de se tromper, mon père avait la même forme d'yeux à la fois rieurs et intelligents. Et cette couleur veloutée ! Un élan d'affection me saisit le cœur.

Apparemment les hommes de la famille Potter partageaient une certaine arrogance et répétaient la même histoire. Amoureux d'une fille qui leur tournerait le dos tant qu'il n'aurait pas un plus de plomb dans la tête. Et ils finissaient toujours par réussir que cela le paraisse improbable au début ou non. La détermination des Potter… J'aimais ce trait de caractères dont j'avais, me semblait-il, hérité. En tout cas la malédiction des Potter en amour se transmettait visiblement. Je priais pour ne pas en faire les frais, bien que je n'ai que peu d'espoirs.

Néanmoins, j'avais l'impression chaude de réellement venir de quelque part. D'avoir des ancêtres qui me ressemblaient. Cette idée était d'une douceur réconfortante.

- Je le hais, répondit-elle simplement en me dévisageant.

Elle fronça les sourcils et je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

- Excuse-moi, ne le prend pas mal, mais tes traits de visage me le rappellent un peu, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Tu n'as pas de liens de parenté avec lui par hasard ?

J'éclatais d'un rire franc. Elle était très observatrice.

- Non, répondis-je entre deux rires. Tu n'auras pas un deuxième Potter sur les bras, ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle me regarda et rit à son tour. L'ironie de ma réponse me fit sourire encore davantage.

- Un seul est suffisant, crois-moi ! Ils passent leur temps à se moquer de tout le monde, lui et ses laquais. Il serait temps qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'est pas le centre du monde !

J'acquiesçai sans rien ajouter et l'écoutai, un léger sourire aux lèvres, se plaindre de mon grand-père.

- Tu as fait une entrée plutôt remarquée à l'école, me dit-elle soudain. Ça ne s'était jamais vu ce genre de choses.

Je ne répondis pas, attendant qu'elle continue.

- Et le Choixpeau... Comment se fait-il qu'il soit resté aussi longtemps sur ta tête ? Je veux dire, il…

Elle s'arrêta soudain, la bouche entrouverte sur le début d'un nouveau mot. Puis elle sembla se raviser et referma ses lèvres pour m'adresser un sourire d'excuse.

- Excuse-moi, ma curiosité maladive est surement mon pire défaut, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

Je me sentis troubler par cet aveu sans importance. Cette curiosité m'avait parfois joué de bien mauvais tour. Et savoir d'où elle me venait emplissait ma poitrine d'un je-ne-sais-quoi très chaud qui me fila un sourire niais.

- Ce n'est rien, je crois que c'est un trait de caractère plus répandu que tu ne le crois, dis-je d'une voix douce. Et la raison pour laquelle le Choixpeau a mis tant de temps est que lui et moi n'étions pas d'accord sur la maison dans laquelle je devais aller. Seulement voilà, il faut croire qu'il ne m'a pas laissé le _choix._

Elle hocha de la tête lentement, assimilant ce que je venais de lui dire.

- Je vois. C'est étrange malgré tout, d'habitude il prend moins de temps pour donner sa décision. Tu es surement un sorcier un peu spécial, fit-elle en réfléchissant.

- Spécial ? demandai-je d'un ton innocent.

- Ne joue pas au plus idiot avec moi. D'abord le Choixpeau, puis le niveau hors norme que tu montres en cours d'après ce que j'ai entendu, et enfin Riddle qui s'intéresse à toi. Et c'est surement ça le plus étrange. Je ne saurai dire si cette intérêt est positif ou non. Mais méfie-toi de lui, tu ne pourrais trouver plus digne Serpentard que lui. Il est plus rusé qu'un serpent. Et les proies qu'il repère ne lui échappent jamais. Peu importe ce qu'il veut, il parvient toujours à ses fins, me dit-elle d'une traite les sourcils froncés, l'air mortellement sérieux.

Plus j'avançai, plus le mystère Tom Riddle s'épaississait. Et plus il s'épaississait plus je me sentais attiré, comme fasciné. Qu'y avait-il derrière le masque de Voldemort ? N'y avait-il jamais eu que de la haine, de la cruauté et du mépris ? Non, il était humain et un humain ne naissait pas en montrant uniquement ses côtés sombres. Il y avait eu des points de ruptures dans sa vie. Des basculements définitifs qui l'avaient déterminé à mettre de côté son humanité au profit d'une cruauté sans limites.

- Je ne sais pas plus que toi ce qu'il me veut mais je compte bien le découvrir, prononçai-je à voix basse, davantage pour moi que pour elle.

Elle me dévisagea à nouveau et je lui offris un sourire. Reconnaître et entendre de la voix d'une autre personne que Riddle s'intéressait à moi me fit un drôle d'effet. J'eus l'impression de faire une chute vertigineuse pour brutalement atterrir. La sensation d'avoir évolué dans ce temps dans une sorte de nuage brumeux cessa soudain. La réalité s'imposait à moi et m'ancrait dans ce monde plus que jamais.

- Je dois continuer ma ronde, me dit-elle. J'espère qu'on aura le temps de discuter plus longtemps une prochaine fois !

Je crois que j'adorais déjà cette version jeune de ma grand-mère. Sirius m'avait raconté une fois qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de son adolescence chez les Potter. Il ne pouvait pas supporter sa propre famille et avait fui. Il affirmait qu'il y avait toujours eu une place pour lui chez les Potter. Je me sentis léger et une chaleur agréable ne cessait d'envelopper mon cœur avec douceur. Pourvu qu'elle persiste !

Je la vis s'éloigner et je repris ma route vers le dortoir.

- T'es un vrai rat de bibliothèque toi ! m'accueillit Cameron lorsque j'investis le dortoir des cinquièmes années de Serpentards.

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de lui sourire de toutes mes dents.

Je me dirigeai vers mon lit et fouillai parmi mes piles de livres. Mais dès que j'en approchai mes mains, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelqu'un avait défait les sorts de protection et n'avait pas pris la peine de les remettre. Et je savais exactement qui. Les autres garçons du dortoir n'avaient pas la puissance magique nécessaire. Bien que les sorts ne soient pas extrêmement puissants, ils dépassaient leurs capacités actuelles.

C'est donc tout naturellement que mon regard se tourna vers Tom. Je le vis en train de lire l'un de mes livres d'enchantement, tranquillement installé sur son lit. Oh l'espèce d'ignoble petit… !

Je décidai néanmoins de ne pas faire de vagues et j'attendis que Declan soit à la douche et Cameron redescendu étudier dans la salle commune.

Une fois le dortoir désert, je m'approchai du baldaquin de Riddle.

- Je peux savoir ce que ce livre d'enchantement fait entre tes mains ? demandai-je d'une voix sèche.

- C'est un emprunt, je t'ai laissé un mot, dit-il et je sentis l'amusement dans sa voix.

Monsieur Parfait amusé ? On aurait tout vu… J'agitai ma baguette sans le lâcher du regard et un bout de papier se dégagea de sous mon oreiller pour atterrir dans mes mains. Riddle me lança un regard qui signifiait une sorte de "Tu vois ?" très arrogant. Le mot était court. Six mots. _« Je ne suis pas un voleur. »_ Clair comme de l'eau de roche. Je sentis un des coins de ma bouche se relever malgré moi et j'étouffai ce début de sourire pour me recomposer un visage plus impassible.

- Les sorts de protection n'étaient cependant pas là pour rien, réattaquai-je en détournant les yeux du mot.

- Si tu n'avais vraiment pas voulu que j'y touche, tu en aurais mis de plus puissants.

Plus rusé qu'un serpent hein ? Je décidai de changer l'angle d'attaque.

- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à mes livres ? interrogeai-je réellement curieux.

- Ils sont rares et je ne les trouve pas à la bibliothèque, même dans la réserve, dit-il de son éternelle voix suave.

En effet, ces livres, Sirius me les avait donnés, affirmant qu'à présent ils me serviraient bien plus qu'à lui. Ils étaient extrêmement rares et leur prix sur le marché dépassait l'entendement. La magie consignée à l'intérieur n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde et seuls les sorciers les plus puissants pouvaient prétendre à son apprentissage.

- Alors tu dois savoir que je vais y mettre des sortilèges plus puissants que même toi tu ne pourras pas défaire, repris-je.

- Oui.

- Tu aimerais en lire d'autres ?

Je vis l'éclat dans ses yeux changer. Tant pis, j'agirai moi aussi à la manière d'un serpent et donnerai raison à ce maudit Choixpeau.

- J'imagine qu'il y aurait des conditions ? dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

- Evidemment ! Que dirais-tu de me dire ce que tu cherches avec tant de hargne dans les archives de l'école et de me laisser t'y aider ?

Je fus surpris de voir passer dans ses yeux des émotions et je crus rêver l'éclat violet que j'y vis pourtant. Je ne savais même plus vraiment pourquoi je lui avais demandé ça… Parfois je ne me comprenais pas moi-même. Alors comment le comprendre lui… ?

- Dans deux jours à la bibliothèque. Je te donnerai ma réponse, finit-il par répondre lentement.

J'acquiesçai rapidement, bien trop surpris qu'il accepte au moins d'y réfléchir. J'aurai donc ma réponse dimanche.

J'avais joué gros en pariant que son désir de pouvoir et de connaissances prendrait le dessus sur son mur si bien installé autour de lui. Je retournai vers mon lit, son regard brûlant mon dos. Je ne pensai même pas à récupérer le livre. Je me déshabillai rapidement et me couchai, la tête à nouveau pleine de questions.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Yeaaaah chapitre revu et corrigé !<p>

Je vous retrouve sur la suite !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost in the Sand of Time**

**Auteur: **Jelyel

**Titre:** Lost in the Sand of Time

**Pairing:** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Spoiler:** Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte. A partir de l'été de la quatrième année d'Harry j'ai pris la liberté de tout modifier pour les besoins du récit.

Ainsi, il a passé son été à être entraîné par des membres de l'Ordre et a continué toute l'année en cachette dans la cabane hurlante sous le nez d'Ombrage.

Sirius est mort et l'histoire prend place juste après sa mort, un peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

**Résumé:** la guerre se rapproche inexorablement, Harry doit se tenir prêt. Un simple tour des Serpentard en cours de potion provoque une catastrophe ! Et Harry atterrit grâce aux caprices du temps exactement à l'époque où il aimerait le moins se trouver !

**Temps de parution: **un chapitre par mois pour me permettre de garder une avance et d'être à peu près régulière ! Vaut mieux ça que pas de chapitre pendant 6 mois je crois x)

**Avancement**** de la fic : **pour le moment il y a 11 chapitres écrits et je m'atèle à la suite !

Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec du retard pour le sixième chapitre ! Je vous remercie de votre patience et m'excuse du retard ! cette petite fic a presque atteint les 100 reviews et franchement j'en suis très heureuse (je me demande qui postera la 100ème ^^) ! Je vous remercie très fort !

Je remercie pour leur reviews Guest et Severusremus (laissez-moi une adresse mail si vous voulez que je vous réponde =D) !

Un grand merci aussi à tous ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire en favoris ou alerte !

Encore une fois, j'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 6<strong>_

Je fus réveillé par un léger courant d'air froid qui m'effleura le torse. Je grognai et tentai de remonter ma couverture sur moi tâtonnant avec mes mains…avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais plus de couverture. Je grognai davantage.

- Allez Harry ! Debout mon vieux ! Sélections de Quidditch ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié !

Je grommelai une réponse indistincte et consentis à m'asseoir sur mon lit pour commencer à éloigner les dernières brumes de sommeil qui m'empêchaient de formuler une phrase nette.

Je jetai un œil sur le lit de Tom : les rideaux étaient tirés, il devait encore dormir à cette heure si peu avancée de la matinée. Et avec le boucan que Declan faisait, il avait dû s'entourer de sorts de silence pour continuer sa nuit en paix… Les joies des dortoirs pour un serpent solitaire ! Je lançai un regard envieux aux rideaux clos en me disant que moi aussi j'aurai bien dormi encore quelques heures… quelques jours... Est-ce que Tom aussi dormait dans cette posture si élégante de l'étoile de mer, avec la bouche entre-ouverte accompagnée d'un léger filet de bave coulant délicatement sur sa joue ? Un sourire stupide s'étala sur mes lèvres à la pensée de Monsieur Parfait se laissant aller à l'anti-classe la plus totale dont un homme est capable de faire preuve. Je secouai la tête et me décidai enfin à m'activer.

Je me levai de mauvaise grâce et attrapai un pantalon suffisamment souple pour que je sois à l'aise en vol ainsi qu'un pull un peu plus épais que les autres en apercevant la pluie qui battait avec force les carreaux de la fenêtre.

Je pris une douche rapide sachant qu'une plus longue m'attendait par la suite. Le Quidditch restait un sport intense après tout.

Cameron, Declan et moi descendîmes ensemble, balais en main, pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait presque personne dans la Grande Salle, peu d'élèves se levaient aussi tôt un samedi matin. Nous rejoignîmes le capitaine de l'équipe, Andrew Baker, qui accueillit Declan et Cameron d'une franche accolade. Il m'adressa un grand sourire et me serra la main.

- Alors comme ça tu serais notre nouvel attrapeur ? Declan a été insupportable toute la semaine à me parler de tes exploits sur un balai. J'espère que ce qu'il dit est vrai, nous avons réellement besoin d'un bon attrapeur, déclara-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

- Je te laisse seul juge de mes performances, dis-je en faisant une légère révérence.

Il éclata de rire et me donna à mon tour une accolade amicale.

- Allez ! Déjeunez vite ! Je vais sur le terrain préparer le matériel, nous lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Nous nous pressâmes donc et j'avalai à peine un toast que Declan m'entraînait déjà sur le terrain. Je râlai légèrement concernant mon estomac insatisfait mais me laissai finalement traîner. Avant de sortir, nous nous jetâmes un sortilège d'imperméabilité afin de ne pas être gênés par la pluie qui n'empêcherait cependant pas que notre visibilité soit tout de même beaucoup réduite.

Les sélections débutèrent normalement. Andrew commença par virer les premières années qui s'étaient glissés parmi les joueurs dans le maigre espoir d'être sélectionné malgré leur jeune âge ou juste dans l'optique de se marrer un coup. Non vraiment… Je ne me souvenais pas avoir eu un humour aussi pourri à leur âge.

Le capitaine appela les prétendants au poste de poursuiveurs, il leur fit faire un parcours que Declan réussit avec brio. Les candidats étaient éliminés au fur et à mesure en fonction de leur tenue sur le balai. Un bon équilibre était essentiel pour un poursuiveur. Puis, ils étaient jugés sur leur habilité à viser et bien sûr leur capacité à rattraper le Souaffle. Je vis que deux filles de sixième année en plus de Declan avaient réussi l'épreuve à leur tour.

Ensuite vint le tour des batteurs, Cameron emporta également l'un des postes mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant ; il jouait dans l'équipe depuis sa deuxième année. Un autre garçon de septième année fut également sélectionné. Andrew, quant à lui, garda son poste de gardien, étant capitaine de l'équipe.

Puis ce fut mon tour. L'épreuve des attrapeurs était simple. Le vif d'or était lâché sur le terrain, le premier à l'attraper décrochait le poste. Bien sûr, nous étions également jugés sur notre habilité à voler, mais attraper le vif d'or était rarement un coup de chance. Le souvenir de la fois où j'avais avalé la petite balle véloce me revint un instant… Bon, mis à part quelques incidents, il s'agissait rarement de chance ! Cela étant, nous étions cinq à le convoiter.

J'enfourchai mon balai et, au coup de sifflet je décollai, bien plus rapide que les autres. Ce n'était pas très honnête d'utiliser un balai plus performant que les leurs mais bon… le Quidditch risquait fort d'être ma seule distraction et tant pis pour le risque de créer un paradoxe temporel. Je ferai juste en sorte de jouer un peu en dessous de mon niveau pour ne pas apparaître parmi les meilleurs attrapeurs de l'Histoire de Poudlard ! Mon propre narcissisme m'arracha un rire que le vent emporta.

Je commençai sans attendre à faire des tours de terrains pour tenter d'apercevoir la petite balle d'or.

Du coin de l'œil je pouvais apercevoir que deux des joueurs tenaient à peine sur leur balai, ils furent aussitôt recalés par Andrew.

Au bout de cinq minutes de vol, j'aperçus un éclat doré près d'un de mes adversaire. Foncer sur lui l'alerterait immédiatement, aussi je décidai de m'approcher lentement comme si je continuais à sonder le terrain. Très Serpentard comme technique… Mais lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, le vif d'or partit à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée. Je n'hésitai pas à m'élancer à sa poursuite, bientôt talonné par les autres.

Les virages serrés que la balle effectua en firent décrocher un. Nous n'étions plus que deux à jouer des coudes pour la victoire… jusqu'à ce que le vif d'or change à nouveau de direction et file brusquement vers le haut. Foutue balle ! J'accélérai au maximum, redressant le manche de mon éclair de feu, utilisant à pleine puissance sa vitesse. Et je pus enfin saisir la petite balle que je redescendis sur le terrain, étroitement serrée dans mon poing.

Sur le chemin pour regagner le château, Declan n'en finissait plus de dire combien il savait depuis le début que ce ne pouvait être que moi qui pouvait remporter le poste et je perdis vite le fil de la conversation... Je remarquai seulement que ses yeux brillants d'admiration m'agacèrent singulièrement.

Le dimanche arriva plus vite que prévu et je me rendis compte que je ne savais absolument pas à quelle heure je devais rejoindre Tom à la bibliothèque. Il avait, en plus, eu la merveilleuse idée de disparaître toute la journée. Je décidai donc, en désespoir de cause, de m'y rendre en fin d'après-midi, sachant qu'à ces heures-là j'avais plus de chance de l'y trouver. C'est ainsi qu'à dix-huit heures trente, j'entrepris de me rendre à la bibliothèque, curieux de savoir sa réponse.

Je l'y découvris, assis à la même table que d'habitude, plongé dans l'épais livre d'enchantement qu'il m'avait _emprunté. C_ette fois, je ne pris pas la peine de masquer mon aura. Je m'installai simplement en face de lui. Et rien. Aucune réaction. Je fus alors tenté de lui renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce pour sa question inattendue sur ma cicatrice lors d'une de nos _discussions_. Je posai mes bras à plat sur la table et me baissai jusqu'à appuyer ma tête dessus pour l'observer avec insistance. Si bien qu'il finit par lever les yeux de son livre (mon livre en fait), un sourcil interrogateur aristocratiquement relevé. Je me contentai de le fixer et un léger silence s'installa.

- Tu es bipolaire, n'est-ce pas ? sortis-je, imperturbable, sans cesser une seconde de le dévisager.

Il souleva davantage son sourcil et eut une réaction que je n'oublierai jamais tant j'en fus surpris. Je vis ses pommettes se soulever, ses yeux pétiller avant de se plisser légèrement, puis le coin de ses lèvres se relever étirant ses lèvres fines et rosées, marquant la peau laiteuse de ses joues de petites fossettes. Et il éclata de rire. Un rire à la fois doux et grave. Un rire franc.

- Bipolaire…, l'entendis-je murmurer, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres quand son rire se fut tari.

Je l'observai en silence, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot et conscient du fait d'avoir l'air d'un parfait imbécile. Moi qui avais voulu à mon tour le prendre de court, je me retrouvais pris dans mon propre piège. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais je m'étais imaginé que pareil glaçon ne pouvait pas rire. Je m'étais trompé lourdement, à l'évidence, il était capable d'une chose aussi simple et humaine que de rire. Sans que cela ne change tout, cela me perturbait bien plus que prévu.

- J'accepte, l'entendis-je dire d'une voix plus adoucie qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Hein ? répondis-je intelligemment, avec une classe inégalée.

Puis je me souvins de ma proposition d'il y a deux jours et j'atterris sur terre.

- Ah oui bien sûr, ajoutai-je alors qu'il devait commencer (ou continuer plus vraisemblablement) à se poser des questions sur ma santé mentale.

Un silence s'installa. Encore un. Moi qui les affectionnais tant il y'a quelques semaines encore… Je crois que je commençais sérieusement à perdre la tête.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de savoir ce que je cherche dans les archives ? demanda-t-il soudain, détournant les yeux pour fixer un point dans le vide derrière moi.

Je crois qu'il s'agissait de l'une des plus longue phrases dont il m'ait fait grâce. Je faillis applaudir.

- Ça, ça me regarde. Te le dire ne fait pas partie du marché, répondis-je doucement pour ne pas donner à ma réponse un aspect trop tranchant.

Et à vrai dire, je ne savais pas moi-même les raisons qui me poussaient à vouloir l'aider. Peut-être cette curiosité héréditaire …? Un mince sourire plissa mes lèvres. En tout cas, cet argument que je lui avais servi concernant notre « marché » aurait amplement été utilisé par les deux partis…

Il sembla me jauger du regard quelques instants et j'aurai juré qu'il ne comprenait pas plus mon comportement que moi je ne cernais le sien. Et dans un sens, je crois que cette évidence me rassurait. Il finit par reprendre la parole :

- Je te dirai ce que tu veux savoir, mais plus tard, tu n'as pas précisé quand je devais te le dire alors laisse-moi une semaine. Je veux d'abord continuer seul.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester puis me ravisai. J'évoluai dans un monde de serpent et il avait exploité cette faille de notre accord comme je l'avais moi-même fait et je ne pouvais en rien changer cela. Je maudis sa foutue fierté qui le poussait à continuer seul.

Je lui tendis donc simplement la main afin de conclure notre accord. Il regarda ma main, semblant réellement surpris pendant une fraction de seconde avant de la saisir d'un mouvement hésitant.

Ce qu'il se passa exactement je ne pourrai le décrire avec précision. Lorsqu'il avait touché ma cicatrice, il n'avait fait que m'effleurer. Là, le contact était bien plus fort, plus direct. Ce fut comme une décharge sans douleur. Je sentis nos magies se frôler et se _reconnaitre _pour cesser aussitôt, ne laissant que des frissons et une impression de chaleur. Tom me fixait, ses yeux virant presque au violet, de l'incompréhension et de la curiosité flottant au creux de ses pupilles.

Je rompis le contact, la main brûlante, le corps tremblant. Je me relevai, chancelant. Tom ne me lâcha pas des yeux. Je me sentis mal à l'aise sous son regard, incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il venait de se produire. Je rabattis nerveusement quelques mèches trop longues de mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

- Je... euh… quelque chose à faire… une semaine… A plus tard ! balbutiai-je avec éloquence avant de m'enfuir encore une fois précipitamment, me prenant une chaise de plein fouet au passage.

Evidemment.

Foutu karma ! Cette sortie était définitivement triomphante et élégante. Décidément cette bibliothèque était témoin de choses étranges ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, je me couchai sans manger et vécus une nuit des plus agitées. J'étais conscient du cauchemar dans lequel mon esprit s'enlisa. L'enfer de cette vision me prit au tripes et je m'agitai dans mon sommeil plusieurs minutes, incapable de me réveiller, piégé par mon propre esprit, prisonnier de mon corps frissonnant.

_Une forme tremblante était tapie sous l'un des nombreux lits du dortoir. Un éclair zébra et le ciel et éclaira la petite chose. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon au visage fin et baigné de larmes qui débordaient de ses grands yeux bleus. Il mordait fermement son poing empêchant ses sanglots de percer le silence glacial de la chambre. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils l'entendent. Pas qu'ils le trouvent. Le tonnerre gronda, faisant trembler les murs, le sol de la salle et l'enfant qui sursauta violemment et frissonna de plus belle._

_Le petit garçon entendit des pas dans le dortoir et des pleurs de fillette. Ils avaient attrapé Maddie, elle avait dû parler et essayer de les dénoncer. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ! Rien ne changeait jamais ici. Personne n'intervenait. Il entendit des ricanements et des voix de garçon s'élever. Il mordit davantage sa petite main faisant couler un mince filet de sang. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent violemment dans sa chair mais il ne sentait plus rien, la peur semblait l'anesthésier totalement. Une peur qui lui tordait le ventre et aiguisait chacun de ses sens._

- _Alors on fait quoi d'elle ? dit une voix grinçante._

- _Il faudrait la punir pour ce qu'elle a fait, répondit un garçon d'une voix narquoise. On peut pas prendre le risque qu'elle recommence._

_A nouveau, un rire cruel se fit entendre. Le petit se boucha les oreilles mais des hurlements lui parvinrent quand même. Il se tortilla pour voir ce qu'il se passait et se figea. Maddie avait été plaquée contre le lit, ses hurlements furent étouffés par l'oreiller qu'ils lui plaquèrent sur le visage. De là où il était, il vit les petits pieds de Maddie s'agiter et ses bras battre l'air avec une force désespérée tentant de se dégager, d'aspirer une seule goulée d'oxygène vital. Les garçons au-dessus d'elle plaquèrent ses jambes et ses bras mais ses membres continuaient de s'agiter nerveusement, convulsant avec force. _

_- Les gars, n'exagérez pas, vous allez la tuer, crut bon de faire remarquer l'un des garçons._

_- Relax Paul, elle va pas crever, répliqua sèchement l'un des autres._

_Pourtant, on entendait les sons étouffés des hurlements de la fillette._

_Puis au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, plus rien, le silence, l'immobilité, la mort. L'obscurité et le silence engloba le garçon comme dans une bulle. Le petit pleura silencieusement, mais il pleura tout ce qu'il pouvait pleurer. Et il ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais voir les membres de Maddie arrêter de bouger. Il se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus jamais entendre les ricanements et la terreur dans les cris de Maddie._

Je me réveillai en sursaut, des larmes dévalant sur mes joues. Mais ce n'était pas les miennes, c'était celles de…

- Tom ! criai-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

Le petit garçon aux yeux bleus... Ces yeux si bleus, ça ne pouvait être que les siens. A peine quelques secondes après mon cri douloureux, les rideaux de mon baldaquin s'ouvrirent, brisant férocement les sortilèges que j'avais mis en place avec soin. Tom apparut et je crus voir une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux. Il posa un genou sur le lit pour s'approcher au maximum de moi.

Je saisis immédiatement sa main, la tournant pour observer le dos de celle-ci. Je gémis de douleur en apercevant la fine cicatrice formant la marque d'une morsure profonde et dirigeai immédiatement mon regard vers son visage fermé. Tom m'observa et cette fois je n'imaginai pas la lueur inquiète qui brillait dans ses yeux. Mais elle ne concernait pas que mon état. Son regard voyagea entre sa main que je tenais toujours et mon visage empreint d'une tristesse non-feinte. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Bon sang... Mais que se passe-t-il Evans ?

Il parut vouloir ajouter quelque chose quand il avisa les larmes sur mes joues. Je ne réfléchis pas et laissai ma tête tomber lourdement sur son épaule. Le contact nous fit tressaillir tous les deux. Encore cette sensation étrange. A ma grande surprise, il ne me repoussa pas, au contraire il s'installa mieux et passa un bras autour de mes épaules et, d'une de ses mains, il caressa lentement mes cheveux en désordre. Je ne saurai expliquer comment, mais ce simple contact me détendit plus que ne l'aurait fait une potion anti-stress. Pourtant, je sentis les larmes affluer à nouveau contre mon gré, comme si j'évacuais un sentiment qui ne m'appartenait pas.

- Harry je t'ai entendu crier, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Chuchota soudain Cameron dans le silence du dortoir seulement perturbé par mes sanglots étouffés et les ronflements de Declan dont le sommeil était de plomb.

Moi j'avais la gorge bien trop nouée pour répondre et Tom parut s'en rendre compte puisqu'il se chargea à ma place de fournir une explication brève et glaciale :

- Tout va bien, je m'en occupe.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait puis :

- Ah très bien, je me recouche alors…

Tom fit voler sa baguette jusqu'à lui et lança un _silencio_ autour de nous ainsi qu'un _lumos_, créant une lumière feutrée.

- Que s'est-il passé, Evans ? me demanda-t-il, sa voix polaire contrastant furieusement avec la main qui me caressait les cheveux sans doute inconsciemment.

Et ce contraste me fit inexplicablement souffrir.

- Juste un cauchemar, rien de plus, répliquai-je, la voix rauque d'avoir trop pleuré.

- Alors pourquoi répétais-tu sans cesse mon nom ?

_« Pourquoi as-tu observé ma cicatrice à la main ? Pourquoi vouloir m'aider ? Pourquoi débarques-tu dans ma vie sans prévenir ? Pourquoi un emmerdeur de première vient-il me déranger dans ma tranquille vie d'asociale ? » _

Je devinais ces questions faisant cruellement suite à la première.

Alors je ne répondis pas. Parce que je ne savais pas quoi répondre, parce que je ne savais plus trouver une logique dans mes actes. Je sentis sa main remonter mon épaule pour venir effleurer ma joue, caressante. Puis d'un mouvement plus vif, il me tourna la tête vers lui. Je plongeai mes yeux dans le bleu intense des siens. Je vis toute la complexité de leur couleur, depuis l'iris où de petites touches violettes s'étiraient en fines rayures, c'était sans doute elles qui coloraient parfois ses yeux de cette couleur mauve si mystérieuse. Le kaléidoscope de bleu était tout bonnement fascinant ; de légères teintes de bleu se dégradaient au fur et à mesure, partant d'un bleu turquoise pour arriver à un bleu profond presque noir. J'étais comme hypnotisé. Non pas juste « comme », je l'étais réellement ! Il n'allait quand même pas… ! Oh le… !

Je sentis soudain une conscience arriver à la lisière de la mienne. Je n'eus pas le temps d'ériger mes barrières mentales que, déjà, il entrait dans ma tête. Je le repoussai suffisamment vite pour qu'il ne voie que les souvenirs les plus récents. Mais trop tard, le mal était fait. La main dans mes cheveux s'arrêta. Le regard qu'il me lança était à la fois furieux et perdu. De nouveau, la lueur violette fit son apparition, la magie semblait se concentrer dans ses yeux lorsque des émotions intenses le saisissaient. Il était si froid. Si dénué de compassion. Si blessant sans même prononcer un mot. Comment pouvait-on se couper de la vie à ce point ?

- Qui es-tu ? Finit-il par articuler lentement la voix plus glaciale que jamais.

- Harry Evans, murmurai-je, perdu, sans vraiment vouloir me ficher de lui mais plutôt dans l'idée de ne pas trop souffrir de l'interrogatoire qu'il n'allait pas manquer de me faire subir.

J'avais beau avoir été à Gryffondor, la fuite était parfois préférable ; le regard qu'il me lançait aurait fait fuir Godric Gryffondor lui-même.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! S'emporta-t-il et c'était la première fois que je le voyais perdre le contrôle et ôter son masque. Comment as-tu pu voir ça ? L'as-tu volé dans mon esprit ?

- Je ne suis pas un voleur, croassai-je d'une voix un peu trop faiblarde à mon goût, reprenant mot pour mot ce qu'il avait écrit sur le papier quelques jours plus tôt.

Il me jaugea du regard et le soutenir fut une épreuve.

- Tu es une sorte de voyant alors? Comme cette vieille folle de Cassandra Trelawney ? continua-t-il avec un léger accent de mépris dans la voix.

Mais je sentis dans ses mots qu'il n'était lui-même pas convaincu par ses hypothèses. Néanmoins, je pris sur moi et répondis.

- Non, je ne le suis pas, dis-je d'une voix plus ferme qui ne dissimulait aucun mensonge.

- Alors comment ? S'impatienta-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans la noirceur de ses cheveux.

A nouveau, il fixa ses yeux dans les miens et je dus calmer les battements de mon cœur ; je ne résonnais plus clairement. J'avais l'impression que ma tête avait été piétinée par un troupeau d'hippogriffes enragés.

- Je ne sais pas… je ne comprends pas plus que toi, dis-je d'une voix lasse et faible.

Je relâchai mes boucliers mentaux, j'étais un peu sur mes gardes et avais usé de mes dernières forces pour les maintenir. Je lui laissai accès à mon sentiment immédiat. Et je sus qu'il savait que je ne mentais pas lorsque ses yeux se teintèrent de ma propre lassitude au moment où il lisait mes émotions. C'était fascinant de voir mes propres pensées se refléter dans ce regard qui ne m'appartenait pas. Je sentis qu'il tentait d'aller plus loin dans ma conscience mais je lui lançai un regard assassin en replaçant en un éclair mes protections mentales, m'épuisant encore davantage.

- Essaye de dormir, il reste quelques heures avant le début des cours, déclara-t-il soudain.

Il retira sa main de ma joue et je me surpris à lui en vouloir de ne pas l'y laisser. Lorsque le contact fut rompu, je sentis un froid inexplicable m'envahir. Je sus qu'il ressentit une sensation similaire car je le vis frissonner brusquement tout en se dégageant de mon lit. Il referma le rideau de mon baldaquin, me lançant un dernier regard. Un de ces regards que je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer…

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Chapitre remanié !<p>

A bientôt pour la suite, en espérant que ça vous ait plu !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost in the Sand of Time**

**Auteur: **Jelyel

**Titre:** Lost in the Sand of Time

**Pairing:** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Spoiler:** Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte. A partir de l'été de la quatrième année d'Harry j'ai pris la liberté de tout modifier pour les besoins du récit.

Ainsi, il a passé son été à être entraîné par des membres de l'Ordre et a continué toute l'année en cachette dans la cabane hurlante sous le nez d'Ombrage.

Sirius est mort et l'histoire prend place juste après sa mort, un peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

**Résumé:** la guerre se rapproche inexorablement, Harry doit se tenir prêt. Un simple tour des Serpentard en cours de potion provoque une catastrophe ! Et Harry atterrit grâce aux caprices du temps exactement à l'époque où il aimerait le moins se trouver !

**Temps de parution: **euh... Je vais faire mon possible pour pas vous refaire le même coup

**Avancement**** de la fic : **pour le moment il y a 11 chapitres écrits et je m'atèle à la suite !

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** lors d'un incident provoqué par les Serpentard en cours de Potion, Harry est envoyé dans les années 1940 à l'époque où Tom fait ses études à Poudlard. Dès lors Harry décide de tenter malgré les risques de changer le cours du temps en tentant de briser la barrière que le futur mage noir a placé entre lui et les autres. Tom est aussitôt intrigué par Harry, élève débarquant de nulle part dont la puissance équivaut à la sienne. Commence alors un véritable jeu du chat et la souris où chacun tente de percer l'autre à jour. L'un comme l'autre sent qu'un lien étrange les unis et des choses qu'ils n'expliquent pas se produisent au moindre contact. Un jour Harry surprend Tom penché sur les archives des élèves de Poudlard, il semble chercher activement quelque chose. Harry en échange de livres rares de sortilège lui demande de lui révéler ce qu'il cherche et de l'autoriser à l'aider dans ces recherches. Tom, après une semaine de réflexion, finit par accepter le marché proposé par Harry en lui exigeant encore un peu de temps pour continuer seul ses recherches ! Mais le soir même, le Survivant fait un étrange cauchemar se révélant être un souvenir de l'enfance du futur mage noir. Tom tente alors de lire dans son esprit la manière dont il a pu voir cela et qui il est exactement.

**Note :** Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce retard énorme (c'est même plus du retard à ce stade là !) mais j'ai été en plein déménagement tout l'été et les connexions internet ne sont toujours pas rétablies et les ordinateurs sont en réparation pendant qu'ils ne servent pas. Je profite du temps que j'ai pour poster rapidement ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !

Je vous remercie infinimment pour toutes ces reviews que vous m'avez envoyées ! J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, dans le cas contraire faites le moi savoir, j'estime que vous avez le droit à une réponse quand vous prenez le temps de m'offrir un avis !

Je remercie mes petits revieweurs anonymes qui peuvent me laisser des adresses mails pour des réponses plus complètes : **Chobits155** (merci beaucoup ! Non t'inquiètes pas je suis pas une sadique xD), **severusremus** ( ton adresse ne s'est pas affichée à cause des réglementations du site concernant toutes sortes d'adresses... Si tu veux essayes de me la redonner en mettant des espace ! Et pour répondre à ton doute concernant le "gentil ou gentille" c'est bien "gentille" ^^),** adenoide** (merci et Mcgo n'était pas prof de métamorphose à l'époque et comme je ne savais pas trop qui mettre comme prof de DCFM... c'est plausible qu'elle ait pu l'enseigner en théorie ^^), **Guest** (merci beaucoup !)**_  
><em>**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7<strong>

Les vacances de la Toussaint arrivèrent et avec elles les couleurs chaudes de l'automne. Ni Tom, ni moi, n'évoqua à nouveau l'incident de cette nuit-là. La semaine de réflexion qu'il m'avait demandé s'achèverait demain soir. Le château s'était vidé de ses élèves. A mon grand soulagement, Declan retournait dans sa famille pour les vacances, j'appréciais beaucoup son humeur joviale mais, depuis peu, je me lassais de l'admiration dans son regard. Et surtout de cette insistance agaçante pour toujours être à mes côtés, moi qui aimais parfois me retrouver un peu seul pour penser plus posément... Il n'avait cessé de me presser de questions concernant la nuit de mon cauchemar que Cameron avait dû lui raconter. J'avais capté les regards d'excuse que Cameron me lançait à chaque fois que Declan m'interrogeait. Je ne lui en voulais pas, il ne pouvait pas se douter de la réaction du jeune homme et de son entêtement à me soutirer des informations.

Moi-même, je m'étais posé beaucoup de questions. Je savais que ce que j'avais vu était un souvenir de Tom, un souvenir d'orphelinat. Je me souvenais aussi de l'horreur qui m'avait saisi en me réveillant. Voir de telles choses si jeune ! Et ces garçons qui avaient tué la fillette, lui avaient-ils fait du mal à lui aussi ? Je me doutais bien que, pour être devenu un mage noir, son enfance ne devait pas avoir été rose, mais en avoir la preuve concrète sous les yeux changeait la donne et octroyait une autre dimension à Tom.

J'avais beaucoup de choses à penser et les questions incessantes ainsi que l'inquiétude permanente de Declan m'embrouillaient les pensées plus qu'autre chose.

A présent, nous n'étions que deux élèves de Serpentard de cinquième année à rester à Poudlard : Tom et moi. Evidemment. J'appréhendais de me retrouver à nouveau seul avec lui. Mais j'appréhendais hélas autant que j'attendais avec une impatience grandissante qu'il m'adresse la parole. Et cette contradiction formait une étrange lourdeur dans mon estomac qui ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher.

Le samedi soir vint tranquillement, j'avais étudié une bonne partie de la soirée, passé un peu de temps avec Hedwige à la volière et n'avais pas croisé Tom de la journée. C'est donc l'esprit tranquille que je pris le chemin du dortoir en reniflant légèrement, pensant que le serpent dormait déjà. Merde... J'avais dû attraper froid dans la volière exposée aux quatre vents. Fallait que je pense à aller à l'infirmerie, un peu de Pimentine et tout serait rég... Ah non pas l'infirmerie. Je ne l'aimais pas l'autre tarée en blanc qui se prétendait infirmière.

Je montai donc me coucher sur ces charmantes pensées. Lorsque j'arrivai dans le dortoir, je découvris Tom, assis négligemment au bord de la fenêtre. Il ne m'avait pas entendu entrer, ainsi j'en profitai pour le détailler un peu. Les reflets de la lune lui donnaient un teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses traits si fins et anguleux ressortaient davantage. Ses yeux bleus luisaient à la lueur de la petite flamme qu'il faisait danser près de lui pour s'éclairer. La lueur du feu donnait à ses cheveux d'un noir de jais des reflets rougeâtres et dansants rendant sa chevelure comme vivante. Une peinture ou une photo n'aurait su rendre honneur au tableau qu'il m'offrait. A la fois immobile et en mouvement. Fascinant, magnifique et envoûtant. Je n'eus pas la force de m'empêcher de penser cela tant c'était une évidence. Il était la beauté à l'état pur, ce n'était pas contestable.

Je me forçai à sortir de ma rêverie quand je remarquai que je l'observais depuis trop longtemps et m'obligeai à faire du bruit pour manifester ma présence. Ce que je fis en donnant un coup de pied peu discret dans la malle au pied de mon lit. Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers moi et je décidai donc de l'ignorer, comme je l'avais si bien fait toute la semaine. Contre toute attente, il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion :

- J'accepte tous les termes du contrat.

Je me figeai instantanément dans mon élan pour rejoindre mon lit adoré. Sa voix était douce, sans trace d'animosité ou de froideur. Elle était douce mais les inflexions étaient d'une neutralité effrayante.

Je relevai lentement la tête vers lui, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il déplaça seulement sa main qui vint jouer avec la flammèche devant lui. Les flammes se reflétait toujours dans ses yeux, faisant flamboyer ses perles bleues d'une lueur maline. Il était rusé, beaucoup trop. Ce feu bleu, dansant dans ses yeux ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment. Il était un feu froid. Un paradoxe incroyablement fascinant. Sous son aspect glacial, je sentis en cet instant l'ampleur de l'homme qu'était Tom Riddle, mais surtout cet incendie ravageur qui se consumait en lui sans pouvoir s'exposer au grand jour. Un feu contenu dans un étau de glace. Une passion enfermée se déchaînant sans cesse dans son corps. Je savais qu'elle avait éclatée lorsqu'il était devenu Voldemort. Mais lorsqu'il avait libéré enfin ce qu'il était, personne n'avait été là pour catalyser ses émotions. Il les avait, après tout, enfermées si longtemps. Je me jurai de ne plus le lâcher d'une semelle, cette crise d'identité risquai de tomber sous peu et je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne ce que je connaissais de son futur.

- Très bien, prononçai-je lentement. Je te laisse donc à partir d'aujourd'hui l'accès à mes livres. Bien que je ne doute pas du soin que tu leur accorderas, je te prierai juste d'y faire attention. Ils sont rares et me sont surtout très précieux. Une sorte de valeur sentimentale, si tu veux.

Il hocha la tête. Un vent violent fit légèrement claquer le verre de la vitre et un filet d'air frais s'infiltra par une petite fente de la fenêtre, faisant vaciller la flamme. Seule cette petite lumière éclairait la pièce, nous plongeant dans un éclairage étrange.

- Mon père, dit-il soudain.

- Quoi ? fis-je intelligemment, sans percuter où il voulait en venir.

- C'est mon père que je cherche dans les archives, ajouta-t-il.

Je compris enfin de quoi il me parlait, il respectait sa part du marché. Je hochai donc la tête, signe que je l'écoutais.

- Je ne sais rien de lui, hormis qu'il était surement un sorcier. Je ne sais pas son âge, seulement son nom. Nom dont j'ai plus ou moins hérité.

- Tom ? Hasardai-je.

- Thomas plus précisément, ma mère m'a uniquement donné le surnom par lequel on devait le connaitre. Il s'appelait Thomas Riddle.

Il y eut un silence. Ce nom me rappela quelque chose. Quelque chose que j'avais voulu oublié il y a des mois de cela. Un flash traversa mon esprit. Je revis la faucheuse me tenir au dessus d'une tombe et mon corps tressaillit violemment. Je secouai la tête, tentant de me remettre les idées en place. Tom m'observait, le regard indéchiffrable. Il avait remarqué mon moment d'absence et me sondait du regard. Cette sensation désagréable de fourmillement me reprit, signe que sa conscience effleurait la mienne. D'un regard, je le dissuadai, érigeant une véritable forteresse mentale. Et mes yeux lui disaient clairement « pas cette fois». Comme si de rien n'était, il rompit le contact visuel et la sensation de malaise prit fin. Je décidai à mon tour d'ignorer l'incident.

- Et c'est tout ce que tu as ? demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête et je crus voir de la lassitude passer sur ses traits. Ses recherches ne devaient pas dater d'hier !

- Je m'en tiendrai à ce que j'ai dit. Je t'ai offert mon aide, je t'aiderai donc à retrouver trace de tes parents.

Il se leva souplement et la petite flamme le suivit. Il disparut derrière son lit à baldaquin sans un mot de plus... Que le jour où j'arriverais enfin à la comprendre soit marqué d'une pierre blanche !

Je me couchai à mon tour, un léger sourire aux lèvres face à cette petite victoire personnelle contre le mur de glace qui entourait Tom Riddle.

Dès le lendemain je me rendis à la bibliothèque et commençai mes propres recherches. Après tout, éplucher les archives était bien plus rapide à deux.

Seulement voilà, ne sachant pas l'âge de son père, je sélectionnai une tranche d'années dans laquelle il était _possible_ qu'il ait étudié à Poudlard.

Mais il s'avéra qu'avec le flot de questions et de pensées parasites qui me tournaient dans la tête, j'avais du mal à me concentrer. Je ne parvenais plus à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Je débarquai sans savoir vraiment comment à une époque où je n'étais même pas né. Je me retrouvais, comme par hasard, dans la promotion de Tom Riddle alias Voldemort et, accessoirement, de mes grands-parents paternels. Ma cicatrice m'avait fait mal une fois et je faisais toujours des rêves sur Voldemort mais, cette fois-ci, concernant son passé. De plus, Riddle avait vraiment un comportement étrange et ce lien entre nous n'était pas anodin. Je savais depuis toujours que nos destinés étaient liées par un lien de mort mais, là, la sensation était différente.

Je me pris la tête dans les mains et m'ébouriffai les cheveux en râlant à propos d'un destin stupide et compliqué pour pas grand-chose. Soudain, je sentis un souffle sur ma nuque et je me raidis si vite que j'entendis à demi les os de mon dos craquer dans un bruit sec et un peu effrayant.

Je n'osai me retourner de peur de le frôler accidentellement et que la sensation inexplicable revienne. Bon sang, les mystères n'étaient pas faits pour moi, ils étaient faits pour Hermione !

- Tu abandonnes déjà, dit-il d'une voix douce et son souffle caressa ma joue, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. C'est pourtant de toi-même que tu as voulu interférer dans des affaires qui ne regardaient que moi.

Il avait parlé si près de mon oreille que je pus admirer le roulement doux et vibrant de sa voix… cachant des paroles mordantes et pleines de reproches.

- Non, répondis-je, la voix légèrement étranglée.

Je me raclai la gorge et repris :

- Je me disais juste que si tu me donnais des informations sur ta mère, les recherches seraient plus faciles.

Il y eut un silence puis il se déplaça derrière moi pour aller s'assoir à une chaise en face.

- Ma mère était une moldue, elle ne serait pas morte en me mettant au monde si cela en avait été autrement. Le seul m'étant accessible est donc mon père. Je ne saurai chercher dans le monde moldu.

Il se saisit d'un dossier d'archives d'une année et commença à l'éplucher. Je remarquai que, comme la dernière fois où je l'avais surpris à lire ces mêmes archives, il formait légèrement de sa bouche les mots qu'il lisait. Je l'avais vu faire à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il était particulièrement concentré. C'était un spectacle assez fascinant et je me forçai à lever les yeux de ses lèvres. Je me détournai de lui et me saisis à mon tour d'un lourd dossier. Et ainsi passa notre après-midi. Nous n'échangeâmes que peu de mots et une étrange sensation de malaise ne me quitta pas de la journée, sans doute due aux évènements récents et à cette proximité autour de la table. Plusieurs fois, nos jambes s'effleurèrent lorsque l'un de nous les étiraient, électrisant ma peau et m'obligeant à me répandre en excuses.

Les jours passèrent ainsi sans que nous ne trouvions rien, j'avais aperçu à nouveau une lueur lasse dans ses yeux océan. Et je m'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir l'aider davantage… à moins que... Une phrase que j'avais entendue lors de ma quatrième année me revint de la même manière que ce flash étrange « …_la tombe de mon moldu de père_ ». Voilà ce que Voldemort m'avait dit alors que la statue me retenait de sa faux ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! Depuis le début je tenais une partie des origines de Tom mais, trop occupé à penser à ce que je faisais ici et pourquoi il avait un tel comportement, cela m'avait échappé. J'avais délibérément oublié ce qui s'était produit dans le cimetière ce soir-là. Trop dur, je n'étais pas assez fort pour ça. Et honnêtement, la douleur de ma cicatrice avait rendu flou tout le discours du vieux mégalomane. Je regrettais à présent car, si je m'étais souvenu de cette phrase, le reste avait, quant à lui, plus de mal à revenir. Pourtant, je savais que je détenais des informations importantes.

J'appuyai ma tête sur la table de la bibliothèque où nous étions encore assis et la tournai vers Tom, assis à côté de moi, que j'observai avec insistance, tentant de faire remonter à la surface mes souvenirs perdus.

Je vis ses sourcils se froncer, signe qu'il m'avait vu le fixer, mais il m'ignora superbement. Au bout de dix minutes néanmoins, il se tourna vers moi.

- Trop fatigué pour continuer Evans ? dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Je l'observai toujours, la tête renversée sur la table, l'air plus concentré que jamais. Il posa le dossier qu'il lisait sur la table et croisa les bras devant lui pour y poser sa tête, rapprochant son visage du mien. Nous nous fixâmes dans les yeux pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité.

- A quoi tu joues ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix affreusement neutre.

Son souffle chaud effleura mon front et je me retins de ne pas frissonner. Je ne répondis pas, ne voulant pas perdre le fil de ma contemplati…euh de ma concentration.

Un silence s'étira pendant lequel il ne me lâcha pas des yeux. J'étais conscient de la chaleur qui me montait au visage et fut heureux de ne pas faire partie de ces personnes qui rougissent encore plus facilement que moi. Je bénis ces heures de « méditation » avec Remus où j'avais appris à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même… Ah ! Méditation !

Je me levai brusquement de ma chaise la renversant au passage.

- Je vais…euh réfléchir un moment ! lançai-je à la volée en quittant la bibliothèque précipitamment.

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir plus en détail le regard étonné de Tom, ni celui courroucé de la bibliothécaire. Vieille peau…

Aussitôt arrivé dans le dortoir, je me mis en tailleur sur le lit et fermai les rideaux d'un coup de baguette. Je me forçai à respirer, ayant un rythme respiratoire un peu plus élevé à cause de ma traversée au pas de course du château.

Puis, d'un seul coup, toute motivation me déserta. Et l'évidence s'installa. Je n'avais aucune envie de revivre ça. La mort de Cédric me hantait toujours parfois et j'étais bien heureux de ne pas me souvenir de grand-chose du reste. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement à cette pensée.

Ma puissance magique avait peut-être augmenté, mon physique s'était peut-être solidifié, mais mon mental bloquait sur des choses que je ne parvenais pas à dépasser. Et ça faisait mal. Ça faisait tellement mal. Je me sentais faible.

Je repensai au petit garçon terrorisé. Tom… lui aussi avait grandi sans vraie famille... comme moi. Mais moi, j'avais eu la chance de trouver des amis extraordinaires qui avaient largement compensé. Puis j'avais retrouvé mon parrain et Remus, des pères de substitutions pour moi. Sans parler des Weasley qui me considéraient comme leur fils adoptif. Il y avait aussi Dumbledore, ce vieux fou complètement dingue de sucreries, un grand-père sans doute. Bien qu'un grand-père un peu étrange.

Et Tom, lui, qu'avait-il ? De l'admiration, tout au plus, de la part de ces camarades. Pas d'affection, il montrait tellement peu de sa personnalité qu'il était impossible de l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était.

J'imaginais facilement qu'avant Poudlard, l'orphelinat n'avait pas dû être joyeux, dans mon rêve tout semblait délabré et sombre. Sombre et fermé comme lui.

Je lui devais bien ça. Au moins à l'enfant qu'il avait été. Et peut-être... Pourquoi pas tenter de changer les choses ? Je me savais un peu prétentieux en pensant ça, mais je crois qu'à ce moment-là, j'espérais sincèrement combler le vide affectif qui semblait le hanter. J'aurais voulu briser la glace et le comprendre un peu plus. Pour le petit garçon terrorisé qu'il avait été, je décidai d'être fort.

Alors pour lui, je pris mon courage tout Gryffondor à deux mains et inspirai un grand coup. Puis, je fermai les yeux en expirant profondément. Déjà, je sentis ma magie s'étendre et circuler à un rythme lent, presque sensuel, et me mettre en état de transe. Lentement, je m'enfonçai dans une conscience plus étendue, plus ouverte, où les possibilités de l'esprit dépassaient l'entendement. C'était la seule solution pour l'aider. Alors, avec précaution, je remontai le fil du temps de ma mémoire pour finalement arriver à cette fameuse nuit au cimetière. Un éclair de souvenir me secoua.

Le vieux Franck m'apparut comme dans mon rêve pendant les vacances d'été de ma troisième année. Au dessus du portail menant au manoir, je revis le nom de la propriété : "_Manoir Riddle_"

_«Little Hangleton » _entendis-je de la voix de Franck.

Puis le visage du jardinier se transforma en une tête hideuse de serpent :

_« Tu te tiens au-dessus des ossements de mon moldu de père »_

Un ricanement grinçant, puis un autre flash.

_« Je les aie retrouvés et je les aie tous tués »_

Le rire se fit plus crissant, plus insupportable.

_« Ma mère était une sorcière, elle est morte en me mettant au monde… Abandonnée par mon moldu de père.»_

Puis, je remontai encore plus loin, ma deuxième année, la chambre des secrets se dessina devant mes yeux clos.

_« Je suis l'héritier de Serpentard ! »_

Cette phrase résonna avec force, comme un écho, tandis que l'énorme gueule d'un serpent géant se refermait sur moi.

Je me revins à moi en sursaut, avec la sensation d'un croc de basilic dans le bras sur lequel je plaquai une main crispée. Je m'étais endormi sans même m'en rendre compte. Je me redressai sur un coude, ayant glissé dans ma somnolence.

D'un seul coup, je me redressai totalement. J'avais tous les éléments en tête, reconstituer le puzzle devenait aisé.

Je savais que le père de Tom était un moldu. Je savais également qu'il avait retrouvé ses grands-parents et son père. Il les avait froidement tués et le vieux jardiner, Franck, avait été soupçonné par les moldus du coin.

Quant à sa mère, elle était une sorcière, c'était d'elle que lui venait le sang de Salazar Serpentard, elle était morte en couche.

Et j'avais mieux comme informations. Je savais exactement où commencer mes recherches pour trouver le père de Tom : Little Hangleton, où se dressait le vieux et sombre manoir Riddle.

Sonné par cette plongée au cœur de ma tête, je me laissai retomber dans mon lit, l'adrénaline du moment passée.

Tom ou plutôt Voldemort avait tué sa famille du côté paternel. Pourquoi ? Parce que son père avait abandonné sa mère ?

Je n'avais plus la force de réfléchir, je devais seulement savoir s'il était judicieux de faire part de ces nouvelles données à Tom. Si oui, comment justifier la manière dont je les avais eu ?

Non, le plus sûr pour moi était d'abord de les vérifier. Une petite virée à Little Hangleton s'imposait. Je m'endormis encore une fois la tête pleine de pensées.

* * *

><p>Chapitre remanié par mes soins, parce que l'écriture date !<p>

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !

A bientôt pour la suite !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lost in the Sand of Time**_

**Auteur: **Jelyel

**Titre:** Lost in the Sand of Time

**Pairing:** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Spoiler:** Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte. A partir de l'été de la quatrième année d'Harry j'ai pris la liberté de tout modifier pour les besoins du récit.

Ainsi, il a passé son été à être entraîné par des membres de l'Ordre et a continué toute l'année en cachette dans la cabane hurlante sous le nez d'Ombrage.

Sirius est mort et l'histoire prend place juste après sa mort, un peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

**Résumé:** la guerre se rapproche inexorablement, Harry doit se tenir prêt. Un simple tour des Serpentards en cours de potion provoque une catastrophe ! Et Harry atterrit grâce aux caprices du temps exactement à l'époque où il aimerait le moins se trouver !

**Temps de parution: **euh... Je vais faire mon possible pour pas vous refaire le même coup que pour le chapitre 7 mais j'ai perdue mon avance et ça va devenir peut-être moins régulier...!

**Avancement**** de la fic : **pour le moment il y a 12 chapitres écrits et je m'atèle à la suite !

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** lors d'un incident provoqué par les Serpentards en cours de Potion, Harry est envoyé dans les années 1940 à l'époque où Tom fait ses études à Poudlard. Dès lors Harry décide de tenter malgré les risques de changer le cours du temps en tentant de briser la barrière que le futur mage noir a placé entre lui et les autres. Tom est aussitôt intrigué par Harry, élève débarquant de nulle part dont la puissance équivaut à la sienne. Commence alors un véritable jeu du chat et la souris où chacun tente de percer l'autre à jour. L'un comme l'autre sent qu'un lien étrange les unis et des choses qu'ils n'expliquent pas se produisent au moindre contact. Un jour Harry surprend Tom penché sur les archives des élèves de Poudlard, il semble chercher activement quelque chose. Harry en échange de livres rares de sortilège lui demande de lui révéler ce qu'il cherche et de l'autoriser à l'aider dans ces recherches. Tom, après une semaine de réflexion, finit par accepter le marché proposé par Harry en lui exigeant encore un peu de temps pour continuer seul ses recherches ! Mais le soir même, le Survivant fait un étrange cauchemar se révélant être un souvenir de l'enfance du futur mage noir. Tom tente alors de lire dans son esprit la manière dont il a pu voir cela et qui il est exactement. Mais Harry parvient à lui échapper et aucun d'eux ne reparle de cet incident. Tom finit par accepter le contrat et révèle à Harry qu'il recherche son père dont il est persuadé qu'il était sorcier. Harry l'aide à faire ses recherches dans les archives quand soudain il se souvient que Voldemort lui avait parlé de ses parents lors de leur affrontement dans le cimetière.

**RAR** :**  
><strong>

_Dark Sasu :_ hm je peux pas vraiment répondre à ta questions ans te spoiler toute la fin en fait ! xD Mais forcément à un moment ou à un autre le présent de Harry va le rattraper ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour ta review =)

**Note**

Vous m'avez encore gâtée au niveau review et ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de vous lire ! Réellement vous êtes vraiment très sympa de laisser un avis ! Et puis 150 review, 146 Alertes et 93 Favoris...Wow !

J'essaye de toujours répondre à vos reviews (si quelqu'un n'a pas eu de réponse, qu'il me prévienne !) et je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais la plupart du temps, je réponds aux reviews juste avant de poster le nouveau chapitre... Donc si vous recevez une réponse, le chapitre n'est pas loin derrière ! :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 8<strong>_

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, je repérai Dumbledore, assis à la table des professeurs où seuls trois enseignants mangeaient. Je finis à toute vitesse mes toasts sous le regard interdit de Tom, assis plus loin à la table des Serpentards, et filai vers Albus. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je me raclai légèrement la gorge et il releva la tête du livre posé à côté de sa tasse de thé. Il m'adressa un sourire chaleureux, ses yeux bleus pétillant follement.

- Bonjour Harry, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? me dit-il calmement.

- Bonjour professeur, lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Effectivement, j'aurai souhaité vous demander une autorisation pour sortir une journée de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Il m'observa, le regard fixé dans mes yeux, comme s'il tentait d'y lire quelque chose.

- Venez-donc dans mon bureau, nous en discuterons, proposa-t-il en se levant. Et puis je devais de toute façon vous voir afin de vérifier que votre insertion se passe pour le mieux !

Je hochai la tête et lui emboitai le pas lorsqu'il se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle après avoir abandonné son toast dans son assiette. Je sentis, et pas pour la première fois, le regard perçant de Tom dans mon dos.

Nous traversâmes rapidement le château et finîmes par atteindre le bureau de Dumbledore. En y entrant, j'aperçus de nombreux objets que j'avais déjà vus dans mon présent. De petites machines tourbillonnaient, fumaient ou cliquetaient lentement dans tous les coins de la pièce. L'atmosphère chaleureuse me détendit et une vague de nostalgie m'envahit.

- Assied-toi, Harry, m'invita-t-il en désignant d'un large mouvement de la main un fauteuil à l'allure confortable.

Je pris donc place dans le fauteuil moelleux en face du grand bureau encombré de petits objets divers. Une note douce se fit soudain entendre, je tournai la tête et Fumseck m'apparut sur son perchoir.

- Fumseck, murmurai-je doucement.

Il tourna la tête et, dans une envolée de couleurs rougeâtres, vint se poser sur le bras du fauteuil. Je pivotai vers lui et, dans ses grands yeux noirs, je vis briller une intelligence hors du commun. Il frotta doucement sa tête sur ma cicatrice puis la baissa et vint la poser sur mon bras, à l'endroit exact où il avait fait couler ses larmes pour me soigner du poison du Basilic dans la chambre des secrets. Je lui souris tendrement, le remerciant encore une fois d'avoir pleuré pour ma vie.

Je ne savais pas comment, mais il semblait m'avoir reconnu car il ne quitta pas le fauteuil et s'appuya davantage contre moi. Cette créature était immortelle et traversait les temps, peut-être cela expliquait-il qu'elle m'ait reconnue…

Dumbledore en face de moi m'observai intensément.

- Fumseck semble t'avoir reconnu, constata-t-il simplement comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Ce sont des créatures quelques peu intemporelles.

Pourtant, rien n'avait effleuré mes barrières d'Occlumens. Je lui souris alors franchement.

- Il m'a soigné d'une blessure mortelle lors de ma deuxième année . Il a pleuré pour moi, répondis-je simplement.

Dumbeldore m'adressa un sourire entendu.

- Les Phœnix pleurent rarement, c'est ce qui rend leurs larmes si précieuses. Ils ne pleurent que pour les gens dont ils ont reconnu la valeur, dont ils apprécient les qualités les plus profondes. Ils ne sauvent que ceux auxquels ils sont attachés. Ce qui est inhabituel, c'est qu'ils ne soignent d'ordinaire que le sorcier à qui ils sont liés et ne s'attachent affectivement à personne d'autre. Mais il semble que tu fasses exception, encore une fois. Harry, tu es un véritable mystère, déclara-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux bleus si intelligents.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Pas autant que vous, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Professeur, répliquai-je d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

Il rit doucement à ma remarque.

- Me laisserais-tu te poser quelques questions sur certaines choses qui m'intriguent depuis ton arrivée ? reprit-il l'air à nouveau sérieux. Bien sûr, tu es libre de ne pas répondre à certaines de mes questions et je n'insisterai pas.

J'acquiesçai lentement. Non, il n'insisterait mais tenterait d'obtenir l'info de manière détournée. Merlin, parfois qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester ce vieux sénile manipulateur et ses saloperies de manigances ! Pas moyen de garder quelque chose secret lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Et cette pensée me fit sourire davantage. Comment pouvait-il avoir été autre part qu'à Serpentard ? Encore un mystère sur Albus Dumbledore…

- A une condition, jurez qu'à mon départ de cette époque vous vous lancerez un sort d'oubliette, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous altériez le futur. Je prends le risque seul, je suis après tout celui qui vient du futur, prononçai-je lentement. Si quelqu'un doit changer quelque chose ce sera moi et si rien ne doit changer alors tout doit rester dans l'ordre après mon départ. Et puis les conséquences ne seront sans doute pas les mêmes...

Il hocha de la tête et je sus qu'il le ferait malgré ce que ça lui coûterait. Il n'avait qu'une parole. J'avais confiance en l'homme qui se tenait en face de moi, malgré ses plans foireux récurrents. Parfois, ce qu'il faisait était tellement farfelu, semblait tellement stupide que ça en frôlait le génie. La manière de tout savoir, d'inciter les gens. C'était typiquement le genre de personnes dont les plans pouvaient vous faire penser « c'est tellement con que ça pourrait marcher ». Incroyable. Et le pire c'était que ses plans marchaient à chaque fois.

- Tout d'abord, je serai curieux de savoir d'où vient cette cicatrice. Elle ne me semble pas banale, commença-t-il et je sentis la puissance de l'euphémisme contenu dans le mot « banale».

- Un mauvais sort, lancé par un mage noir alors que j'avais un an.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

- Quel sort, si je puis me permettre ? interrogea-t-il.

J'hésitai quelques secondes puis me lançai, d'une voix plate, comme la chute d'une mauvaise blague :

- Le sortilège de la mort.

Il se figea légèrement. Je vis dans ses yeux que son cerveau tournait à plein régime, tentant de lier des choses entre elles. Je remuai dans mon fauteuil, un peu mal à l'aise, certain qu'il réussissait parfaitement son chemin de pensées. Il posa sur moi un regard réellement intrigué.

- Comment ? finit-il par murmurer.

Je compris où voulait en venir sa question bien qu'elle n'ait pas été formulée entièrement.

- L'amour de ma mère. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi, me protégeant par son sang grâce à une magie runique ancienne. Cela me protégera de ce mage noir jusqu'à mon dix-septième anniversaire. Après quoi, je serai _à nouveau_ vulnérable.

Je pus voir qu'il avait absolument saisi toute l'ironie du mot « à nouveau ». Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais un jour été réellement en sécurité.

- Fascinant…, l'entendis-je murmurer. Et qu'est devenu ce mage noir ?

- Il vit toujours, le sort de mort a ricoché sur lui la nuit de la mort de mes parents. Seulement, il semble qu'il ait réussi à survivre par je ne sais quel moyen, réduit à l'état de spectre. Depuis, il me poursuit sans relâche pour finir ce qu'il a commencé il y a quatorze ans. L'année de ma quatrième année, il a retrouvé un corps plus… animal qu'humain. Et il l'a retrouvé grâce à mon sang. Cela a altéré notre lien mais le sang de ma mère me protège toujours, racontai-je en caressant machinalement les plumes de Fumseck qui chantonna doucement en effleurant mon bras à l'endroit où ce traître de Pettigrow m'avait pris du sang pour faire renaître son Maître.

Je lui adressai un sourire doux, il était tellement apaisant.

- Un lien, dis-tu ? Ta cicatrice, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'est pas ordinaire, dit-il songeur.

- Effectivement c'est la partie visible du lien. Et c'est un lien de mort et de haine profondément réciproque. Un lien absolument et irrémédiablement destructeur. J'arrive parfois à entrer dans sa tête, je ressens ses émotions les plus violentes, lis ses pensées, vois parfois ce qu'il voit. Et, lui, prend un malin plaisir à hanter mes nuits de cauchemars. Mais je ne contrôle pas ce qu'il voit de moi ni ce que je vois de lui. La Légilimencie et l'Occlumencie, bien que travaillées, n'ont pas porté leurs fruits. Ce n'est pas suffisant contre lui. Il est trop fort.

Il porta sa main à sa barbe et la tritura, plongé dans ses pensées, murmurant des mots que je ne saisissais pas. Il avait entendu la détresse que contenait la fatalité de ma dernière phrase et elle flottait entre nous dans un silence paisible.

- Y avait-il une raison pour que la potion t'ait envoyé spécifiquement à cette époque ?

Je contractai ma mâchoire. Je sentais que cette partie, bien qu'inévitable, ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Je ne répondis pas toute suite, hésitant à lui faire part de mes hypothèses. Puis je me jetai à l'eau : si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider ici, c'était bien Dumbledore. Et il avait promis de tout oublier. Et puis, il avait sans doute déjà beaucoup deviné s'il en venait à poser cette question. Il avait cette satanée manie de tout comprendre avant tout le monde.

- Oui, j'ai peut-être une idée, vous m'avez dit que la magie ne provoque rien par hasard. Et il se trouve que j'ai retrouvé ici ce fameux mage noir. Il s'avère que j'ai atterri exactement dans la période où il a définitivement basculé.

Il fronça les sourcils et j'eus peur un instant qu'il me demande qui. Puis son regard s'affaissa et je sus qu'il avait compris. Je me doutais bien que durant sa scolarité, il avait senti les penchants de Tom pour les Arts Noirs et qu'il avait même essayé de le surveiller pour qu'il ne tourne pas mal. Sans succès, cela l'avait dépassé à un moment ou un autre.

- Tu parais ne pas laisser indifférent monsieur Riddle, je ne saurai trop dire ce qu'il attend de toi, mais tu l'intrigues d'une manière ou d'une autre, me dit-il et je compris que j'avais fait le bon choix en m'impliquant et en tentant de me rapprocher.

Je sentis le poids de ma conscience s'alléger considérablement. Si Dumbledore sous-entendait que je devais agir alors je ne faisais peut-être rien de répréhensible. Il avait sans doute déduit comme moi que ma présence ne pouvait être un hasard. Néanmoins, il s'agissait aussi d'une mise en garde. Il ne fallait pas qu'il découvre la vérité maintenant. Le moment n'était pas encore venu pour lui de savoir.

Nous nous fixâmes un moment, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Il redressa ses lunettes qui avaient légèrement glissées sur le bout de son nez.

- Concernant ta demande de sortie de Poudlard, je te l'accorde. Tu n'es ici que sous ma responsabilité et, bien sûr, celle du directeur. Mais celui-ci étant actuellement en voyage d'affaire, je le remplace pour les décisions administratives et toutes sortes de paperasses très ennuyantes…, déclara-t-il, les mains croisées sous son menton, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il sortit un parchemin et y griffonna quelques mots avec sa plume, puis me le tendit.

- Cette autorisation sur le parchemin n'est valable qu'une fois mais cela te permettra de choisir le jour de ta sortie hors de Poudlard. Je te fais confiance pour en faire un bon usage.

Je le remerciai en le saisissant, me souvenant de la similarité de ces mots avec ceux qu'il avait griffonné en me léguant la cape de mon père.

- Merci, Professeur, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. Bonne journée ! dis-je en me relevant de mon fauteuil.

Fumseck, après une dernière note et une caresse, partit se reposer sur son perchoir. Dumbledore acquiesça et me salua à son tour.

Cette conversation que nous avions eue n'était pas terminée. Lorsque je quittai la pièce et fermai la porte, je vis sa mine soucieuse et la crispation de ses mains.

L'après-midi du même jour, je me plongeai dans un ouvrage sur la lignée de Serpentard. Hélas sa trace avait été quelque peu perdu, les descendants ne souhaitant pas se faire connaître. Le dernier, en 1802, un certain Cyriaque Hammett, par pure paranoïa, avait caché l'arbre généalogique de sa descendance. Je fixai donc au lendemain ma sortie à Little Hangleton. Je devais savoir et anticiper la réaction de Tom.

Je ne croisai pas Tom de la journée jusqu'au repas où il s'assit en face de moi. Je m'arrêtai de manger mon gratin dauphinois et relevai lentement la tête vers lui. D'habitude, il se mettait le plus loin possible de moi et se contentait de m'observer en silence, tantôt froidement tantôt concentré. Il se saisit d'un petit pain dans une corbeille posée sur la table et commença à en retirer le blanc pour le mâchonner, les yeux fixés dans le vague. Une fois que tout le blanc fut fini, il laissa le reste du pain près de son assiette. Je savais qu'il n'y toucherait plus. J'avais déjà remarqué cette petite manie de ne manger que la partie moelleuse du pain. Tout cela traduisait sans doute un sérieux manque de douceur… peut-être ? Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle, Harry...

Il releva un sourcil narquois en m'observant. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que cela faisait trop longtemps que ma fourchette oscillait à mi-chemin entre ma bouche et mon assiette.

Aussi, je me repris et mâchai distraitement ma fourchetée en jetant de rapides coup d'œil à Tom. Je me rendis compte qu'il m'observait fixement à présent. J'eus du mal à avaler ma bouchée et cachai mon étouffement en retenant ma respiration et en buvant un verre d'eau pour faire passer ce qui coinçait.

- Que voulais-tu à Dumbledore ? me dit-il et je crus détecter un soupçon de méfiance dans sa voix.

- Rien de particulier, il voulait juste que je lui dise si mon insertion à Poudlard se passait bien, mentis-je d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

Je n'avais jamais su mentir et mon regard fuit les yeux bleus à l'instant où je prononçai ma phrase. Je baissai la tête vers mon assiette où je me mis à découper consciencieusement un bout de viande.

- Tu mens. Lâche ce couteau, tu vas finir par entamer l'assiette, me dit-il d'une voix polaire.

Je me raidis, lâchai mon couteau et me mordillai les lèvres nerveusement sans m'en rendre compte. Je ressentis cette peur que j'avais éprouvée en première année. Voldemort savait dissocier les mensonges de la vérité, il s'agissait d'une capacité rare, un talent issu d'une branche spéciale de la Légilimencie. Seul un masque de froideur ainsi qu'une parfaite maîtrise de ses émotions pouvaient tromper ces personnes. Autant dire que seul Snape ou Malfoy pouvaient se vanter de pouvoir réussir cet exploit. Moi je n'étais qu'un Potter…

- Tu es un véritable livre ouvert, déclara-t-il simplement. Et un tel mystère…

Je relevai la tête légèrement, surpris de cette réflexion. Je crus un bref instant qu'il fixait mes lèvres avec insistance mais il s'empressa de revenir à mes yeux dès que je redressai mon visage.

Devant mon air incrédule, il ajouta :

- Chacune de tes émotions semblent s'afficher en lettre clignotantes au-dessus de ta tête.

Je restai perplexe me rendant compte que le ton n'avait plus rien de froid. Il était presque doux comme si nous entretenions une discussion des plus normales, presque comme une conversation entre amis.

Je passai ma main sur ma nuque, légèrement troublé.

- Je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte, j'ai toujours été comme ça, je suppose. Personne ne l'avait remarqué avant toi. Tu m'observes peut-être plus attentivement que les autres, dis-je évitant son regard, ne sachant que répondre.

Puis je réalisai le sous-entendu de ma phrase. Non, à ce stade-là, c'était même plus du sous-entendu ! Je venais de l'accuser plus ou moins de m'observer et donc de s'intéresser à moi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et voilà ! Quand je stressais, je devenais un vrai moulin à parole ! Et bla, et bla, et bla !

Soudainement gêné, je sondai son regard, tentant de décrypter ses réactions, sentant que j'avais encore une fois perdu une occasion de fermer ma grande gueule. Seul un coin de ses lèvres se releva en un sourire énigmatique qui me laissa perplexe. Je sentis une chaleur étrange se rependre dans ma poitrine et un souffle que j'avais retenu franchit mes lèvres.

- Je répète : que voulais-tu à Dumbledore ?

Je crois que je fus simplement soulagé qu'il ne commente pas mes stupidités.

- Une simple autorisation de sortie de Poudlard, marmonnai-je, conscient que les questions ne s'arrêteraient pas là.

Le contact visuel se prolongeait sans que je ne sois capable de détourner mes yeux des siens.

- Une simple autorisation qui nécessite de rester plus d'une demi-heure dans son bureau ? interrogea-t-il, un sourcil fin relevé d'une façon très aristocrate.

- Nous avons un peu discuté, c'est tout. Il tenait à savoir, je te l'ai déjà dit, si tout se passait bien pour moi, rétorquai-je.

Nous nous observions toujours et je me rendis compte que nous avions légèrement avancé nos corps au-dessus de la table et n'étions séparés plus que de quelques centimètres. Il avait les coudes posés sur le bois et les mains nouées sous son menton, une moue agacée sur le visage.

Je savais qu'il savait que je mentais mais malgré le fait que je haïssais travailler la Légilimencie et l'Occlumencie, j'arrivais à repousser ses assauts mentaux. J'avais suffisamment travaillé durant cette cinquième année pour réussir à contenir des attaques mineures, mais je le savais tellement meilleur que moi dans ces domaines. Il avait une sorte de don pour cela et je ne doutais pas qu'une attaque plus franche de sa part me laisserait sans défense. Je n'étais pas faible, mais lui était juste vraiment bien plus doué que moi. Je savais aussi qu'il ne tenterait rien ici, avec tous les professeurs à proximité.

Je me reculai, légèrement mal à l'aise. Cette proximité me rendait nerveux sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer. Je me remis à triturer ma nourriture du bout de la fourchette. Mon plat était désormais froid, mais je n'avais plus vraiment faim.

Quand je le vis ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me poser une énième question délicate. Je lâchai ma fourchette dans un bruit métallique et me levai de table sans que nos regards ne se lâchent. Je me forçai à rompre le contact visuel et me dirigeai à grands pas vers la sortie.

Je me couchai tôt, une fois de plus, pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face encore une fois, mais je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil tout de suite. Ainsi, je l'entendis une demi-heure plus tard entrer dans le dortoir que nous ne partagions qu'à deux pour cette période . Il entrouvrit mon rideau et, voyant que je ne dormais pas, il me tendit un livre. Je reconnus le livre d'enchantements que je lui avais prêté.

- Je l'ai fini il y a quelques jours mais j'ai pris quelques notes, cela m'a demandé du temps.

Je hochai la tête. Il se justifiait même pour que je ne crois pas qu'il était un escargot niveau lecture. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour garder son ego intact et sa fierté d'être premier partout ? Mais son comportement me fit sourire.

- J'en déduis donc que la lecture a été instructive, lançai-je sur le ton d'une conversation banale.

Il hocha la tête à son tour et un silence s'installa. Pas bavard...

- Tu… tu peux en prendre un autre si tu le souhaites. Le sort de protection ne s'applique pas à toi, il reconnaîtra ta trace magique et te laissera y accéder. Ton corps ne sera pas recouvert de fourrure ou de choses pas très naturelles, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, ajoutai-je.

Je vis ses yeux pétiller et un coin de ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement en un embryon de sourire. Je me raidis, comme à peu près chaque fois qu'il se comportait comme un humain normal et pas comme un glaçon. Un humain capable de douceur, de rire, de sourire, de ressentir un peu de bonheur.

Il ne me remercia pas, mais la joie fugace dans ses yeux me suffisait. Je ne faisais pas ça en vain, je pouvais encore espérer le comprendre. Il laissa retomber le pan de rideau de mon lit et je fermai les yeux, écoutant le bruit feutré des pages entre ses doigts tandis qu'il feuilletait la pile immense de livres. Le sommeil m'emporta lentement, au rythme de sa respiration légère si près de moi et des pages qu'il tournait avec une douceur infinie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre remanié !<p>

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu :D

Question : y'a t-il des hommes qui lisent cette fic ? Oo

A bientôt !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lost in the Sand of Time**_

**Auteur: **Jelyel

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Titre:** Lost in the Sand of Time

**Pairing:** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Spoiler:** Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte. A partir de l'été de la quatrième année d'Harry j'ai pris la liberté de tout modifier pour les besoins du récit.

Ainsi, il a passé son été à être entraîné par des membres de l'Ordre et a continué toute l'année en cachette dans la cabane hurlante sous le nez d'Ombrage.

Sirius est mort et l'histoire prend place juste après sa mort, un peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

**Résumé:** la guerre se rapproche inexorablement, Harry doit se tenir prêt. Un simple tour des Serpentards en cours de potion provoque une catastrophe ! Et Harry atterrit grâce aux caprices du temps exactement à l'époque où il aimerait le moins se trouver !

**Temps de parution: **euh... Je vais faire mon possible pour pas vous refaire le même coup que pour le chapitre 7 ! :D Donc on s'en tient à un chapitre par mois !

**Avancement ****de la fic : **pour le moment il y a 13 chapitres écrits et je m'atèle encore et toujours à la suite !

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** lors d'un incident provoqué par les Serpentards en cours de Potion, Harry est envoyé dans les années 1940 à l'époque où Tom fait ses études à Poudlard. Dès lors Harry décide de tenter malgré les risques de changer le cours du temps en tentant de briser la barrière que le futur mage noir a placé entre lui et les autres. Tom est aussitôt intrigué par Harry, élève débarquant de nulle part dont la puissance équivaut à la sienne. Commence alors un véritable jeu du chat et la souris où chacun tente de percer l'autre à jour. L'un comme l'autre sent qu'un lien étrange les unis et des choses qu'ils n'expliquent pas se produisent au moindre contact. Un jour Harry surprend Tom penché sur les archives des élèves de Poudlard, il semble chercher activement quelque chose. Harry en échange de livres rares de sortilège lui demande de lui révéler ce qu'il cherche et de l'autoriser à l'aider dans ces recherches. Tom, après une semaine de réflexion, finit par accepter le marché proposé par Harry en lui exigeant encore un peu de temps pour continuer seul ses recherches ! Mais le soir même, le Survivant fait un étrange cauchemar se révélant être un souvenir de l'enfance du futur mage noir. Tom tente alors de lire dans son esprit la manière dont il a pu voir cela et qui il est exactement. Mais Harry parvient à lui échapper et aucun d'eux ne reparle de cet incident. Tom finit par accepter le contrat et révèle à Harry qu'il recherche son père dont il est persuadé qu'il était sorcier. Harry l'aide à faire ses recherches dans les archives quand soudain il se souvient que Voldemort lui avait parlé de ses parents lors de leur affrontement dans le cimetière. Harry obtient l'autorisation de Dumbledore de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour quelques heures.

**RAR** :

**Marion **contente que cette fic te plaise, la suite est là.

**Sama-66** : Il n'est pas encore écrit c'est tout ce que je peux dire, mais il arrivera ça tu peux en être sûre. pour mon rythme de parution, je dirai qu'il est...chaotique xD Mais je m'en tiens du mieux que je peux à un chapitre par mois, c'est marqué un peu plus haut ^^ Merci en tout cas d'avoir laissé ton avis enthousiaste !

**Mistyeyes**, la réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre =) Merci pour ta review ! A bientôt !

**Note **

J'essaye de toujours répondre à vos reviews (si quelqu'un n'a pas eu de réponse, qu'il me prévienne !). N'empêche 175 reviews, 107 favoris, 159 alertes. Vous me chouchoutez :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

PS : Notez que je suis dans les temps pour une fois ! Soyez fiers de moi !

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 9<strong>_

Le lendemain, je fis le moins de bruit possible en me levant. D'ordinaire, Tom se levait avant moi, mais il semblait qu'il ait lu jusqu'à tard et rattrapait à présent son sommeil en retard.

Je pris ma douche et partis manger un peu. Exceptionnellement, pendant les vacances, le petit-déjeuner était servi jusqu'à dix heure et demi, il me restait donc un petit quart d'heure.

Je mangeai vite et repartis aussitôt au dortoir préparer mes affaires. J'enfilai en vitesse une chemise et une cravate. J'en aurai besoin pour ce que je comptais faire. J'ensorcelai la plume qui me servirait de Portoloin et attrapai mon sac pour l'y glisser, ainsi que ma baguette, sachant que je n'en aurai pas l'utilité dans l'immédiat. Je passai un long manteau noir moldu style trench-coat, ressemblant davantage à une cape. Et… C'est ce moment que choisit Tom pour sortir de son lit. Par Merlin, j'étais maudit, c'était certain.

Il avait les cheveux légèrement décoiffés et ses yeux bleus étaient encore ternis par le sommeil. Cette vision m'attendrit d'une manière ou d'une autre et je me sentis affreusement gêné de penser à lui comme à quelqu'un de mignon. Il avançait droit vers la salle de bain lorsqu'il avisa ma présence. Il s'arrêta et toute fatigue sembla déserter son regard. Il me détailla de haut en bas, s'attardant sur ma cravate, ma chemise et mon sac, sur mes cheveux coiffés pour une fois et pas simplement attachés rapidement. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et je me sentis obligé de justifier ma tenue en tentant de ne pas rougir sous le regard insistant :

- J'ai euh… des choses à faire dans Londres, j'ai l'autorisation de Dumbledore de sortir de Poudlard. Je reviens dans peu de temps, dis-je en évitant son regard.

- Mmh, marmonna-t-il seulement en réponse en haussant les épaules.

Il resta ainsi, me fixant de ses foutus yeux trop bleus. Un silence pesant s'installa. Je fermai les boutons de mon manteau pour m'occuper les mains, lui, ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

- Eh bien, bonne journée, à plus tard, déclarai-je en m'enfuyant de la chambre.

Je sortis de l'école, me dirigeant vers la portail de Poudlard. Les grandes grilles étaient fermées et personne ne les surveillait. Je dégainai l'autorisation de Dumbledore et avançai vers le portail. Le parchemin s'illumina puis se consuma tout doucement sans me brûler, ne laissant que des cendres dans ma main. Les grilles s'ouvrirent à un rythme lent dans un bruit de fer chaotique. Je devinai que l'ouverture devait se faire sur reconnaissance de signature magique.

Je sortis et m'éloignai du château. Lorsque je fus hors de vu, je tirai la vieille plume que j'avais ensorcelée ce matin au réveil pour devenir un Portoloin. Elle devait me mener au cimetière où je m'étais déjà rendu en quatrième année, à Little Hangleton. Je lançai un_ tempus :_ plus qu'une minute et il se mettrait en route. Je gardai la plume en main et sentis soudain un crochet m'attraper au milieu du ventre. Le Portoloin s'activa. _Je hais ce moyen de transport !_

J'atterris néanmoins avec succès, sans m'écraser au sol, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour être noté. Je regardai autour de moi et reconnus le cimetière ; un frisson d'effroi me parcourut alors même que je savais que rien ne s'était encore passé ici. Mais, en fermant les yeux, je pouvais voir Cédric tomber et mourir, les yeux encore écarquillés de surprise, je pouvais sentir l'odeur ignoble de pourriture venant du chaudron duquel Voldemort avait rené, entendre le silence terrifiant qui régnait et je pouvais même voir la tombe du père de Voldemort à l'emplacement encore vierge où elle s'était tenue dans mes souvenirs. Alors je gardai mes yeux ouverts et détournai brusquement la tête. Une brise légère passa dans le cimetière et je la laissai emporter mes pensées sombres.

Je pris la direction du portillon grinçant, mes pieds fauchant les feuilles portant les teintes délicatement mordorées de l'automne.

Je sortis du cimetière et repérai immédiatement le manoir Riddle, sombre et surplombant le village sur sa petite colline.

Je fouillai dans mon sac et en tirai une potion de vieillissement d'un coffret de potion que Remus m'avait offert pour Noël. Je ne pourrai jamais le remercier assez pour cela. Je la bus et, en quelques secondes, je sentis mon visage changer. Je récupérai ma baguette et, d'un mouvement ample, je fis apparaître un miroir. Mon visage s'était en effet modifié, ma mâchoire était encore plus ferme, mes yeux étaient entourés de quelques rides d'expressions donnant à mon regard un air rieur constant. J'avais même pris quelques centimètres ! Je faisais plus facilement trente ans que seize ans.

Satisfait, je pris le chemin du manoir. C'était une pente raide et je la gravis sans mal d'un pas rapide. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, j'agitai la petite cloche qui servait de sonnerie. Une dame d'âge mûr vint m'ouvrir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de chercher immédiatement des différences ou ressemblances avec Tom. Elle avait les yeux d'un bleu très clair, bien plus clairs que les siens. Son visage émacié reflétait une grande fatigue. Elle avait les traits tirés et le regard morne. Seul son maintien, droit et noble malgré son âge, me rappelait Tom

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? m'accueillit-elle en me dévisageant d'un œil suspicieux.

- Bonjour, Madame Riddle, je suppose ? répondis-je d'un ton enjoué en lui offrant un sourire chaleureux.

- Oui c'est bien moi, dit-elle en me rendant l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Enchanté, dis-je sans me départir de mon sourire. Je suis Harry Evans, je travaille pour le ministère. Je suis chargé d'une enquête sur le bon-vivre des villages les plus isolés de d'Angleterre. Je souhaiterais en apprendre plus l'entente avec le voisinage et sur votre façon de gérer les éventuels conflits au sein du village. Le manque de présence de la Police dans ces endroits préoccupe le ministère, voyez-vous. Pourrais-je entrer ?

Je ne prenais pas beaucoup de risque à dire mon nom puisqu'à cette époque, je n'étais personne. Mon but était de sonder les esprits des personnes présentes pour voir s'ils pouvaient détenir la moindre information sur Tom, sur son père ou sur sa mère et peut-être même obtiendrais-je ces informations sans avoir recours à la Légilimencie.

Elle hocha la tête et m'ouvrit la porte avant de me mener à un petit salon.

- Voulez-vous un thé monsieur Evans ? me demanda-t-elle, tout en me priant de m'installer sur l'un des petits canapés.

Je déclinai poliment et elle s'assit en face de moi. Je m'apprêtai à commencer mon questionnaire lorsqu'une voix retentit dans une pièce attenante et qu'un homme fasse soudainement irruption dans la pièce.

- Mère qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il en entrant d'un pas vif.

Je me figeai à sa vue. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Tom, en plus vieux. Les même cheveux noirs, le regard bleu, le visage angélique. Il me salua rapidement d'un signe de tête et je lui rendis son salut, blême. En observant davantage cependant, je notais déjà quelques différences. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas de cette intelligence si caractéristique de Tom et le bleu de ses yeux n'était pas aussi riche que le sien. Il n'avait pas cette aura de mystère si épaisse qu'elle en semblait palpable. Il n'avait pas non plus son charme écrasant. Il avait néanmoins une moue désagréable sur les lèvres. Non, en fait, ils n'avaient rien à voir. La grâce de Tom ne pouvait être comparée à la droiture hautaine de cet homme.

- C'est un homme du Ministère, il vient pour une enquête, répondit-elle en lui souriant un peu.

Je remarquai qu'elle et son fils avaient le même rictus sur les lèvres. Un rictus amer, désagréable.

- Etes-vous prêts à répondre à mes questions ? demandai-je, un sourire charmant toujours plaqué sur les lèvres.

Elle hocha la tête et son fils prit place à côté d'elle.

- Très bien, depuis combien de temps résidez-vous à Little Hangleton ?

- Depuis toujours, ce manoir appartenait à mes parents, à présent nous y vivons mon fils, mon époux et moi-même.

D'un air concerné, j'écrivis ce qu'elle me disait sur un petit bloc-notes, sorti au préalable.

- Avez-vous déjà eu des problèmes avec le voisinage ou aimeriez-vous déclarer des événements anormaux dans le village ?

Cette fois, il y eut un silence pendant lequel le fils et la mère s'observèrent.

- Eh bien, il y a effectivement…, commença la mère.

- Si tu veux parler d'_eux_, mère, nous en avons déjà discuté et le sujet est clos, persiffla soudain le fils, coupant sans vergogne sa mère.

Celle-ci sembla se rétracter dans le canapé, la tête basse et les épaules légèrement voûtées. Elle paraissait apeurée.

- Mais, réfléchis, ils pourraient enfin être arrêtés…, continua-t-elle d'une voix suppliante, évitant néanmoins le regard de son fils.

- Ce n'est pas discutable, prononça-t-il froidement en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

Son regard était aussi glacial que ses paroles et le sourire faux qu'il m'adressa renforça ce rictus désagréable au coin de sa bouche. Apparemment, le sujet était sensible et, voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne me dirait quoi ce soit, je décidai de prendre les choses en main et de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il était grand temps que j'use de pouvoir quelques peu… illégaux pour extraire les informations pour lesquels je m'étais rendu dans ce village glauque.

Je continuai donc à poser des questions plus ou moins banales qui ne me demandaient pas grande concentration tandis que ce qui me restait d'esprit libre commençait à effleurer leur conscience.

En touchant celui de la mère, je ressentis une profonde dépression ainsi qu'une peur sourde mal contenue. En sondant plus profondément, je vis certain de ses souvenirs qui m'envahirent par vague légère. Je me concentrai pour ne pas perdre le fil de la conversation. Je les laissai s'écouler dans ma tête, tentant de ne pas me faire submerger.

Je vis défiler les colères incontrôlables de son fils et les nombreuses disputes à propos de certains de leur voisins appelés les Gaunt. L'un des souvenirs retint mon attention : je ressentis sa peur lorsqu'en espionnant ses voisins, elle avait aperçu le fils Gaunt, un serpent autour du poignet, siffler des mots dans une langue étrange à l'intention de l'animal. Seulement moi je connaissais cette langue…Du Fourchelang. L'homme était brun et plutôt maigre, et un éclat de folie brillait dans ses yeux rendus singuliers par un strabisme prononcé. Je m'extirpai du souvenir et revins à la surface.

Je griffonnai machinalement sur mon bloc-notes et lançai une autre question afin de pouvoir plonger cette fois dans l'esprit du fils. Je n'avais pas le temps de penser maintenant, j'analyserai plus tard ce que j'avais appris.

Je me concentrai donc sur l'esprit de Thomas. Je ressentis sa colère, frôlant l'hystérie. Sa mère lui avait fait se rappeler de choses dont il voulait tout oublier. Alors je n'hésitai pas et y plongeai.

Tout d'abord, je vis un nom : Mérope Gaunt. Je sentis l'indifférence à son égard dans ses jeunes années, puis l'amour inconditionnel qui était né en lui brusquement, tout comme je le sentis se faner pour disparaître violemment et être remplacé par la haine et le dégoût le plus profond. La femme avait usé d'un philtre pour faire naître en lui des sentiments qu'il ne lui portait pas.

Je vis le visage de la femme, fin et anguleux. Je vis ses yeux, incroyablement grands et tristes. Un détail autour de son cou attira mon attention. Malgré ses vêtements pauvres, elle portait un bijou ; un collier avec un pendentif circulaire assez imposant et semblant coûter une fortune au vu des petites pierres précieuses vertes incrustées dessus. Un serpent en relief, fait d'émeraudes, semblait onduler tant il brillait au côté des pierres précieuses.

Puis j'avisai les larmes inondant ses joues lorsque Tom senior la repoussa durement avant de la gifler avec une violence peu commune. Elle tomba au sol comme une poupée désarticulée et l'homme s'acharna à la ruer de coups encore et encore tandis qu'elle le suppliait d'arrêter une main protectrice posée sur son ventre doucement arrondi.

Je sentis la détresse de l'homme quand il découvrit qu'une sorcière manipulait ses sentiments à l'aide d'un philtre d'amour et qu'il avait gâché une partie de sa vie, son dégoût en avisant la bosse qui déformait l'abdomen de Mérope, son envie meurtrière de tuer la femme et l'enfant. Je fus submergé par son intention réelle de le faire, s'encrant dans la folie de son esprit haineux. Je sentis sa peur lorsqu'elle le repoussa de sa baguette d'un sort faible mais efficace alors qu'il s'avançait pour la battre à nouveau. Le souvenir s'effaça lentement, en même temps que l'homme perdait connaissance à cause du sort de Mérope. Il sombra dans l'obscurité et, la dernière chose que je vis à travers lui, furent les larmes et les sanglots de désespoir secouant la sorcière tandis qu'elle ramenait, comme un enfant, ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle se berça lentement et murmura des mots d'amour inconditionnel à l'intention de son bébé, le rassurant en caressant avec une douceur extrême son ventre.

Je sortis des souvenirs de l'homme en face de moi, plus bouleversé que jamais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine haine envers lui à l'idée qu'il ait pu réellement penser tuer une femme, enceinte qui plus est, quand bien même il la haïssait. Je fermai mon bloc-notes plus brutalement que prévu et le claquement sec qu'il produisit en se fermant acheva de me ramener à la réalité.

- Bien je pense que ce sera tout, déclarai-je en tentant de sourire malgré la crispation de mon visage. Merci de votre patience, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

L'atmosphère de ce manoir ne me plaisait guère et m'y attarder me faisait froid dans le dos. Je me levai et Mme Riddle me raccompagna avec un air étrange sur le visage jusqu'à la porte que je franchis plus précipitamment que prévu. Au dernier moment, pris d'une impulsion impossible à faire taire, je fis volte-face et plantai mon regard dans les yeux de Thomas.

- Oh j'allais oublier, Mérope Gaunt vous adresse ses plus sincères salutations, elle ne vous oublie pas, dis-je d'une voix narquoise.

Je vis Thomas se crisper à la mention du nom honni et sa mère plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Ils ne savaient pas que la jeune femme était morte en couche et les faire flipper un peu ne me faisait pas culpabiliser plus que ça. Alors, je tournai les talons et Mme Riddle referma la porte avec force.

Dès que la porte fut close, je redescendis l'allée, la tête pleine de pensées tourbillonnantes. Je marchais tellement vite, entrainé par la descente du chemin, que je manquai de me casser une jambe en perdant l'équilibre une demi-seconde.

Je m'apprêtai à gagner un endroit à l'abri des regards pour activer mon Portoloin et quitter l'endroit au plus vite, quand j'entendis des sifflements anormaux venant de derrière la haie près de laquelle je me trouvais. Je tendis l'oreille et avançai aussi discrètement que possible vers une percée dans la haie qui menait à la bâtisse qu'elle dissimulait. Et les sifflements m'apparurent plus clairement. Du Fourchelang ! Comme dans les souvenirs de Mme Riddle !

_**"Siffle, siffle petit serpent, glisse, glisse silencieus'ment. Et avec Morfin soit très doux, sinon à la porte il te cloue."**_

Je me raidis à l'entente de la chanson et de la voix doucereuse qui la chantonnait joyeusement, un accent de folie dans la voix. Je me penchai vers la trouée et aperçus l'homme qui avait émis ces sons. Il n'était pas très différent que dans les souvenirs de Mme Riddle, seuls ses cheveux grisonnaient à présent.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il en se redressant soudain.

Il me fixa à travers le creux de la haie et dégaina plus vite que son ombre sa baguette. Je ne dus qu'à mes réflexes bien rodés de me jeter sur le côté pour éviter son maléfice. Je ne souhaitais pas d'altercation avec le « tonton » de Tom alors je me détournai précipitamment, tournant le dos à l'homme, et repris ma marche hachée mais rapide. Je l'ignorai lorsqu'il beugla derrière moi, ses sorts heurtant le bouclier que j'avais dressé autour de moi. Il boitait beaucoup et je le distançai aisément.

Je retournai dans le cimetière où je forçai mes souvenirs à rester tranquilles dans ma tête, mon cœur à garder un rythme normal. Je me sentais étourdi et vaguement nauséeux. Je regardais derrière moi, constatant que l'homme avait abandonné l'idée de me suivre.

Je saisis la cravate prévue comme Portoloin de retour et n'attendis pas l'heure de départ : je l'activai d'un mouvement de la main. Je voulais rentrer au plus vite, quitter cet endroit.

J'atterris non sans dommage devant les grilles de Poudlard qui s'ouvrirent dans un lent grincement. Je grimaçai à ce son et me remis sur pied d'un mouvement de jambe rapide. Je passai le portail et regagnai le château d'une démarche vive.

Passer les portes de Poudlard fut un véritable soulagement. J'avais eu le temps de me calmer un peu en remontant au château et je tentai de réguler ma respiration sur le reste du chemin menant au dortoir des Serpentards grandement aidé par le fait que je ne croisai pas un rat.

J'ouvris la porte du dortoir avec fracas et me précipitai à l'intérieur. Je me figeai pourtant dans mon élan qui consistait à aller m'étaler dans mon lit. Et pour cause... Tom, sans doute plongé dans son livre quelques secondes auparavant, me fixait l'air étonné. Enfin l'air étonné… disons plus simplement qu'il avait, comme à l'accoutumée, relevé un sourcil interrogateur tandis que ses yeux restaient invariablement neutres.

Il referma délicatement le livre qu'il posa à ses côté puis bascula ses jambes hors du lit d'un mouvement vif. Il se remit sur pied et avança vers moi d'un pas rapide. Il me sembla plus petit que d'habitude et, d'un coup, la réalité me frappa de plein fouet. La potion de vieillissement devait toujours être active et tiendrait encore quelques heures... Pas étonnant qu'il soit surpris. Mais quel crétin je faisais !

- Que faisais-tu à Londres qui nécessitait l'utilisation d'une potion de vieillissement ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Il leva brusquement une main pâle aux longs doigts fins vers ma joue et je fermai brièvement les yeux lorsque le contact s'établit. Il effleura ma mâchoire, mes traits plus matures, passant sur mes pommettes avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée. De nouveau, une sorte de courant électrique sembla passer d'un corps à l'autre et je sentis la fièvre s'emparer à nouveau de moi. Je me surpris à aimer et savourer le contact et je ne pus cette fois m'empêcher de rougir à cette pensée.

J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux et plongeai immédiatement dans les siens. Je pouvais y voir ses pensées défiler et il semblait passer d'une émotion à l'autre sans que rien ne transparaisse sur son visage d'albâtre.

Puis il sourit, de ce sourire penché si particulier. Je ne m'expliquai pas pourquoi mon cœur battit soudain anormalement vite. Mais je sentis le rouge me monter légèrement aux joues.

- Le rouge te va très bien, dit-il avec un sourire narquois ce qui eut pour effet de me mettre davantage mal à l'aise.

Je me figeai à ces mots. Il devait essayer de se moquer de moi, c'était certain. Et il réussissait plutôt bien. Je laissai échapper un rire nerveux et, même à moi, il me parut étrange. Je m'ébouriffai les cheveux à l'arrière de la tête et reculai d'un pas, coupant le contact. Le vide qui m'envahissait chaque fois que nous rompions un contact semblait s'accentuer avec le temps et cette seule perspective m'effrayait. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui nous arrivait. Oui, _nous_, car j'avais la certitude profonde que les sensations étaient les mêmes pour Tom. Et je savais aussi qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que moi.

Je me sentis ridiculement gêné sous son regard.

Je le maudis en silence de me faire réagir si facilement. Il se détourna et descendit dans la salle commune, sans poser plus de questions contre toute attente. Plus troublé que jamais, je m'éclipsai à mon tour du dortoir à la recherche d'une salle vide pour m'entraîner aux armes blanches. Je sentais que mon corps commençait à rouiller et, comme je n'avais aucune idée du moment où je rejoindrai mon temps, si je le rejoignais un jour, je préférais me tenir prêt.

* * *

><p>Alors un avis ?<p>

J'en profite pour me faire de la pub (ben quoi ? xD) pour la nouvelle fic que j'ai commencé à poster sur le site. Elle s'appelle " From Past, with Love", elle a un pairing pas très courant (slash aussi) donc jetez-y un coup oeil (ou plus si affinités) si le coeur vous en dit ! =)

Voilà, merci en tout cas à vous tous, les reviews ça motive !

Alors à bientôt les p'tits poulets !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel

PS : Chapitre remanié tout ça ! Un p'tit coup de frais ça fait pas de mal !


	10. Chapter 10

_**Lost in the Sand of Time**_

**Auteur:**Jelyel

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Titre:** Lost in the Sand of Time

**Pairing:** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Spoiler:** Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte. A partir de l'été de la quatrième année d'Harry j'ai pris la liberté de tout modifier pour les besoins du récit.

Ainsi, il a passé son été à être entraîné par des membres de l'Ordre et a continué toute l'année en cachette dans la cabane hurlante sous le nez d'Ombrage.

Sirius est mort et l'histoire prend place juste après sa mort, un peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

**Résumé:** la guerre se rapproche inexorablement, Harry doit se tenir prêt. Un simple tour des Serpentards en cours de potion provoque une catastrophe ! Et Harry atterrit grâce aux caprices du temps exactement à l'époque où il aimerait le moins se trouver !

**Temps de parution: **euh... Je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas vous refaire le même coup bas que pour le chapitre 7 ! :D Donc on s'en tient à un chapitre par mois !

**Avancement****de la fic :**pour le moment il y a 13 chapitres écrits et je m'atèle encore et toujours à la suite !

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** lors d'un incident provoqué par les Serpentards en cours de Potion, Harry est envoyé dans les années 1940 à l'époque où Tom fait ses études à Poudlard. Dès lors Harry décide de tenter malgré les risques de changer le cours du temps en tentant de briser la barrière que le futur mage noir a placé entre lui et les autres. Tom est aussitôt intrigué par Harry, élève débarquant de nulle part dont la puissance équivaut à la sienne. Commence alors un véritable jeu du chat et la souris où chacun tente de percer l'autre à jour. L'un comme l'autre sent qu'un lien étrange les unis et des choses qu'ils n'expliquent pas se produisent au moindre contact. Un jour Harry surprend Tom penché sur les archives des élèves de Poudlard, il semble chercher activement quelque chose. Harry en échange de livres rares de sortilège lui demande de lui révéler ce qu'il cherche et de l'autoriser à l'aider dans ces recherches. Tom, après une semaine de réflexion, finit par accepter le marché proposé par Harry en lui exigeant encore un peu de temps pour continuer seul ses recherches ! Mais le soir même, le Survivant fait un étrange cauchemar se révélant être un souvenir de l'enfance du futur mage noir. Tom tente alors de lire dans son esprit la manière dont il a pu voir cela et qui il est exactement. Mais Harry parvient à lui échapper et aucun d'eux ne reparle de cet incident. Tom finit par accepter le contrat et révèle à Harry qu'il recherche son père dont il est persuadé qu'il était sorcier. Harry l'aide à faire ses recherches dans les archives quand soudain il se souvient que Voldemort lui avait parlé de ses parents lors de leur affrontement dans le cimetière. Harry obtient l'autorisation de Dumbledore de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour quelques heures. Il l'utilise le lendemain et se rend à Little Hangleton où il rencontre la grand-mère et le père de Tom. Il parvient à plonger dans leurs souvenirs pour obtenir ce qu'il désire sur les origines et les circonstances exactes de la naissance de Tom. Notamment le fait que Ton senior ait tenté de tuer Mérope Gaunt lorsqu'il a découvert la supercherie que la jeune femme avait utilisé pour le faire tomber éperdument amoureux (philtre). Pris d'un accès de rage, il tente de la battre à mort alors même qu'elle attend un enfant, enfant qui n'est autre que Tom junior !

**RAR** : merci à Severusremus (que de compliments ! Ça me touche beaucoup :') Heureuse que ça te plaise autant), Nepheria4 (Contente que cette fic te plaise, merci !)

**Note**

Merci mille fois pour toutes vos adorables reviews, ça me motive vraiment à faire aboutir cette fic et à y passer le temps qu'il faut à relire et essayer de perfectionner autant que je le peux ! =)

Je peux donc sur ce, vous laisser avec ce chapitre et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Pardonnez les fautes, je me corrige toujours moi-même !

Et donnez un avis si vous avez envie (wah ça rime) je ne mords pas…ou presque ! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 10<strong>_

La fin des vacances arriva très vite et, bientôt, le château fut à nouveau rempli d'élèves. Je passai mes journées à esquiver Tom et à m'exiler dans des salles vides et reculées pour m'entraîner aux sortilèges, aux armes en tout genre. Et je devais le reconnaître, physiquement j'avais rouillé. Mais bon, personne n'était parfait et quand on n'a pas Fol Oeil collé au derrière pour nous harceler sur un entraînement quelconque, on pense moins à le faire par nous-même pour le coup. Comme une sorte de revanche sur la vie ou quelque chose du genre. Circonstances atténuantes. Et puis l'alerte maximale ne serait donnée que dans le cas extrême où je commencerais réellement à m'empâter… Ou alors je me laisserais grossir, jusqu'à l'être assez pour me déplacer en roulant, roulant, roulant jusqu'à écraser Voldemort… Ou Tom, enfin je sais plus !

_"Non reprends-toi Harry c'est pas le moment de péter une durite"_, pensai-je en boucle. Pourquoi est-ce que la voix de ma conscience ressemblait-elle toujours à celle d'Hermione ? Bref.

Depuis mon retour du coin paumé qu'était Little Hangleton, j'avais ressassé ma visite des tonnes de fois, retournant dans tous les sens la moindre information que j'avais pu obtenir. Je comprenais mieux à présent pourquoi Voldemort avait voulu se débarrasser de son paternel s'il avait su, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il les avait presque tué lui et sa mère. Mais pour son grand-père et sa grand-mère, je séchais. Peut-être leur en voulait-il de l'avoir abandonné, de ne pas avoir cherché à le retrouver malgré le lien de sang. Ou peut-être était-ce juste pour la beauté du geste ou une connerie cruelle du genre...

Ou alors la folie s'était définitivement emparée de lui lorsqu'il l'avait fait. Il avait été instable toute sa jeunesse, ce ne serait pas étonnant. Il haïssait clairement tout ce qui avait fait de lui un sang-mêlé, tout ce qui faisait que, pour une raison ou une autre, son père était un salaud. Lui qui avait toujours cru être unique, il n'était au final pas un sang-pur, malgré la puissance du sang sorcier dont il descendait. Un excès de fierté alors ? Ou du narcissisme à l'état pur, rehaussé par sa folie latente et sa haine irrémédiable des autres ?

En tout cas je ne cherchais plus d'où lui venait sa haine des moldus, entre son orphelinat et son père…

L'autre point sombre concernait son lien avec Salazar Serpentard. Je savais qu'il le découvrirait d'une façon ou d'une autre puisqu'il avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets pendant sa cinquième année. Il serait sans doute choqué que sa mère ne soit pas une moldue mais bien celle qui lui avait transmis ce sang. Lui qui était obsédé par le pouvoir et ne cherchait que les différentes manières de l'augmenter, ignorait sûrement qu'une femme enceinte voyait sa force magique diminuer puisque celle-ci protégeait le bébé en priorité. C'est pour cela que sa magie n'avait su la garder en vie que jusqu'à la naissance de son enfant. Le charme avait cessé après sa naissance. Elle aurait pû tout aussi bien se débarrasser du petit être sous son nombril, tout oublier et continuer à vivre. Mais elle l'avait protégé envers et contre tout. Elle avait donné sa vie pour lui.

L'image d'une magnifique femme rousse ne traversa l'esprit un instant.

Maman…

Je sentis une vague d'amour mêlée de tristesse secouer mon âme, lentement. Est-ce que lui aussi ressentirait cet amour inconditionnel pour sa mère lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ? Lui pardonnerait-il ses erreurs ? Lui pardonnerait-il d'être juste tombée amoureuse ? Lui pardonnerait-il d'avoir voulu être heureuse au moins une fois dans sa vie ? Il était en vie, ici, maintenant, et c'était grâce à la détermination qu'elle avait montré en protégeant son bébé de l'homme qu'elle aimait, du père de son enfant.

Je sortis de mes lourdes pensées. J'hésitais encore à lui faire part de certaines de mes découvertes, bien qu'il ne me pardonnerait sûrement pas d'y être allé sans lui. Et pire, comment expliquer la manière dont j'avais retrouvé la trace de son père et de sa mère…? Je poussai un soupir las, passant une main nerveuse dans mes mèches en désordre. Je n'avais pas la tête à reprendre les cours et je m'ennuyais clairement, ayant déjà vu tout le programme. Pourtant la rentrée arriva bien plus vite que prévu. Elle rimait également avec le retour des bavardages réguliers de Declan qui, aussitôt rentré, reprit ses questions incessantes. Je les éludai avec adresse à chaque fois, tandis que Cameron lui donnait un taquet derrière la tête lorsqu'il devenait impossible de l'arrêter par des pirouettes oratoires.

Nous reprîmes nos habitudes de dortoir et cela me fit du bien de constater que le silence, bien que paisible, qui s'y était installé en leur absence fut vite rompu par Declan.

Le soir, à la veille de la rentrée, le jeune homme vint s'asseoir au bord de mon lit tandis que, le dos appuyé sur mon oreiller, je lisais paisiblement un livre très instructif sur les créatures élémentaires. Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Je relevai donc lentement le regard de ma page et l'observai d'un air interrogateur. Il m'offrit un sourire rayonnant. Nous étions seuls dans le dortoir. S'il se remettait à parler sans pouvoir s'arrêter, Cameron ne pourrait pas m'offrir sa précieuse aide grâce à sa technique ultime du taquet derrière la tête. Je retins cette fois-ci un profond soupir de défaite.

- Pas trop éprouvantes ces vacances avec Riddle ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger bien que son sourire se soit légèrement crispé à la mention du nom de Tom.

Il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, je le savais depuis le début. Il raillait sa popularité et méprisait son air arrogant et froid autant que je me trouvais fasciné et forçais mon regard à ne pas le suivre sans cesse.

- Non, il n'y a eu aucun problème, répondis-je calmement, sans penser un instant aux conséquences que cette réponse désintéressée provoquerait chez le jeune homme assis en face de moi.

Soudain, l'ambiance dans la chambre bascula brutalement. Étrange... Declan perdit brusquement son sourire et sa crispation gagna tout son visage. Ce n'était plus le Declan jovial et bavard que je côtoyais. Il semblait… différent. Pourquoi ? J'avais comme un aperçu effrayant de ce qu'il pourrait devenir s'il choisissait un chemin sombre. Celui de la haine viscérale. Celui des Mangemorts.

- Je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde, claqua-t-il froidement.

D'un mouvement un peu plus sec que prévu, je refermai mon livre et le déposai à côté de moi. Je croisai mes jambes afin d'être assis en tailleur. Je fis basculer légèrement mon corps en avant, appuyai mes coudes sur mes cuisses de manière à ce que mes mains puissent se joindre sous mon menton.

- Et comment me regarde-t-il ? Lançai-je d'une voix glaciale.

Declan verrouilla ses yeux dans les miens et la manière dont il me regardait me mit mal à l'aise sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Je crus y déceler une lueur possessive tout à fait étrange et pour le moins _déplaisante_.

- Il te traque. Il t'observe sans arrêt. Tu es une proie, répondit-il d'un ton un peu trop neutre pour être agréable.

- Je ne suis la proie de personne, répliquai-je fermement. Et je suis assez grand pour me défendre seul, il ne m'impressionne pas.

Je savais que c'était un mensonge. J'avais toujours une certaine appréhension de ses réactions. Je craignais chacun de ses actes. J'étais toujours sur le qui-vive lorsqu'il apparaissait près de moi. Mais comment juste oublier qu'à tout moment il pouvait basculer, commettre des meurtres de sang-froid, tuer mes parents et briser tant de familles ? Oui, je le craignais car Tom Riddle était aussi fascinant que terrifiant. Cette instabilité le rendait incroyablement dangereux et imprévisible. Et j'avais toujours été attiré par le danger. Irrésistiblement attiré...

- Alors pourquoi tous ces regards étranges ? Tu le crains, tu ne peux pas le nier. Tu peux me penser stupide, mais pas aveugle !

Je restai bouche-bée. Je savais que Tom m'observait pour la simple et bonne raison que moi-même je l'observais. Mais que Declan le fasse, ça c'était sacrément plus étrange ! Il avait vu tous ces… regards pesants échangés… Non, Declan n'était pas stupide mais je le croyais suffisamment inattentif et volubile pour ne pas remarquer ce genre de détails. J'étais grillé ! Complètement et entièrement. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était le pourquoi de cette ambiance malsaine qui naissait entre Declan et moi à cet instant, juste en parlant de Tom.

- Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas, Declan. Je ne le crains pas, je sais juste qu'il est étrange et ces regards ne veulent rien dire, affirmai-je le plus fermement possible, appuyant chacun de mes mots avec force. Il ne sait pas qui je suis, je ne sais pas qui il est et je m'en contente largement.

Il ne répliqua rien, il baissa simplement légèrement la tête quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière la porte du dortoir. Et lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers moi, il avait de nouveau ce sourire jovial peint sur le visage. Pourtant, ses yeux semblaient plus vides. Étrangement, en cet instant, je craignais plus Declan ainsi que le reste du monde que Tom Riddle, futur mage noir en puissance. Je craignais plus que tout cette instabilité qui caractérisait la race humaine et qui se logeait en nous, tapie dans l'ombre. A tout moment, nous pouvions basculer à cause d'une parole, d'un acte. Je sentais chez chacun d'entre nous la proximité de ce point de rupture… Et cette idée me terrifiait. Sans doute parce qu'à certains moments, je l'avais aussi senti en moi.

Cameron entra dans la chambre au moment où Declan reprit la parole et me lança joyeusement :

- Très bien ! Tu as sans doute raison !

Cameron nous lança un regard interrogateur, mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu poser une question, Declan se précipita sur lui, l'entraînant dans une discussion sur une future sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Pourtant, les deux avaient un regard sombre malgré l'aspect joyeux de la conversation.

Moi, je restai un moment immobile, toujours surpris de cette conversation étrange et mal à l'aise sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce d'apprendre que j'étais suffisamment maladroit pour être percé à jour par n'importe qui. Ou peut-être était-ce la façon d'agir de Declan qui m'avait laissé stupéfait.

Tom pénétra à son tour dans la chambre et je m'en sentis étrangement soulagé, comme apaisé par sa simple présence. Il me lança un coup d'œil et avança directement vers son lit. Je me forçai à ne pas le suivre du regard. Et je me rendis compte à ma grande horreur que c'était bien plus difficile que ce que je m'imaginais. J'avais, sans le vouloir, pris l'habitude d'observer ses moindres faits et gestes. Comme le ferait un amoureux transi… Non comme le ferait un espion. Oui c'était sans doute ça.

Mais comment ferait-il pour ne pas m'en vouloir de lui avoir caché tant de choses ? Comprendrait-il seulement pourquoi je faisais tout ça ? Il croirait que je m'étais approché de lui seulement pour m'arranger un avenir plus confortable. Si au début cela avait été vrai, maintenant je sentais que tout avait pris une tournure bien différente, me déroutant moi-même. J'avais beau essayer de me répéter que la seule raison pour laquelle je m'acharnais à le connaitre était de l'empêcher de devenir ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de devenir si personne ne se plaçait à ses côté… force m'était de constater que sa présence m'apportait quelque chose que je n'avais pas avant, il comblait un vide en moi et il m'intriguait au-delà du possible. Il était étrange de constater que ma vie était maintenant divisée en deux parties : l'avant et l'après Tom. Comment avait-il pu prendre une telle place ? En si peu de temps... Je refusais de mettre le mot « amour » sur les sentiments que je sentais naître en moi. Mais c'était indéniable ; quelque chose flottait entre nous et je sentais que ce serait une offense de simplement nommer cette chose.

Alors, comme d'habitude, j'utilisai ma feinte la plus efficace, celle universellement connue : la technique ultime de la fuite. Ne surtout pas penser ! Ou ne penser qu'à des choses sans intérêt, se vider la tête, la remplir de superflu ! Oui... penser c'est mal. Penser c'est dangereux pour soi. Autant devenir tout de suite un légume. Harry le légume.

Je soupirai, chassant mes pensées trop _superflues_ de mon esprit ainsi que la petite voix de Dobby qui semblait se glisser dans ma tête avec ses « méchants Dobby » à répétition. Manquerait plus que je sois siphonné au point de m'éclater la tête contre un mur en toute conscience. Dans l'éventualité où j'avais effectivement une conscience ce qui nécessiterait un débat animé. Avec Snape en témoin numéro un. Vieux con ! J'espérais qu'il trouve vite une solution à cette foutue potion dont je ne savais d'ailleurs toujours rien. Elle n'avait pas été la première de mes préoccupations. "_Ok…Stop Harry"_, pensai-je, assez fort pour me faire taire moi-même… et Tom me lança un regard étrange en écartant un pan des rideaux de son lit. Enfin étrange… Juste cet éternel regard qui signifiait quelque chose comme « Tu es complètement marteau, ne t'approche pas de moi le mollusque, converser avec toi ne m'intéresse en rien. Oublie-moi et surtout ferme-la » en plus classe et distingué bien sûr.

J'avais presque oublié qu'il était tellement bon Legilimens qu'il suffisait de laisser « traîner » ses pensées pour que monsieur les attrape au vol. Bonjour la vie privée ! La honte suprême... Il avait entendu mes pensées idiotes...

Je haussai les épaules à son adresse, évitant soigneusement son regard et décidai de me coucher en voyant que réfléchir n'était plus concluant pour moi. Je mis un certain temps à m'endormir, écoutant distraitement les chuchotements agités de Declan et Cameron. Je finis néanmoins par sombrer dans un réveil agité. Et si ma nuit ne fut pas agréable ce ne fut rien comparé à mon réveil.

- …suis-je ? fit une voix légèrement sifflante près de mon oreille.

Je ne saisis pas distinctement la phrase, je savais seulement que quelqu'un s'adressait à moi. J'entendis des rires étouffés près de mon lit. J'en déduisis, à travers les brumes ensommeillées de mon cerveau, que l'un de mes camarades de dortoir devait tenter de me réveiller. Ou alors ce n'était encore qu'un rêve. Alors je grognai de mécontentement. J'ouvris à demi un œil puis le refermai, agressé par la lumière du jour. Ah non, pas un rêve.

- Laisse-moi, veux pas me lever, grommelai-je en agitant mollement mes mains dans le vide pour rabattre la couverture sur moi.

Un brusque silence se fit dans le dortoir. Un silence anormal vu qu'il était occupé par tous ses membres. Je me redressai vivement, l'esprit pas encore très clair.

Je vis tout d'abord Declan et Cameron figés près de mon lit, une expression vaguement stupéfaite sur le visage.

- Où suis-je ? Redemanda la voix étrange qui n'appartenait à aucun des habitants de ce dortoir réflexion faite…

Je me tournai vers mon oreiller d'où provenait cette voix et je me figeai à mon tour. Un serpent me fixait de ses petits yeux noirs, dardant sa langue fourchue hors de sa gueule. Il s'adressait à moi et, vu les mines ahuries des deux autres, j'avais dû inconsciemment lui répondre en Fourchelang toute à l'heure. Et merde… ça avait surement de quoi surprendre. Le silence s'épaissit désagréablement et Declan et Cameron continuaient à me fixer d'un air proprement ahuri.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix suave que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître.

Tom s'était levé de son propre lit et toisait Declan et Cameron.

- Il… Il… Enfin Harry a…parlé au serpent, balbutia Cameron sous le choc, sans réfléchir à qui il s'adressait, son regard passant du serpent à moi.

"Ta gueule, Cameron", pensais-je très fort, terrifié. Tom se raidit à son tour.

- C'est impossible…, l'entendis-je murmurer.

Sa mâchoire se contracta violemment. Ses yeux se durcirent et c'est un violet profond qui percuta mon regard lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi. Il attaqua durement, terrassant mes défenses mentales. Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir user d'Occlumencie si tôt le matin et encore moins à devoir repousser une attaque d'un puissant Legilimens. Du plus puissant Legilimens.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Oui je sais c'est court (comment ça je creuse ma propre tombe ?) ! J'ai modifié deux trois trucs et j'ai dû réduire celui-ci, du coup peut-être (je dis bien peut-être, qui sait ce que me réserve mes jours prochains ?) que je posterai le 11ème plus tôt. Ce que j'entend par plus tôt ? Difficile à dire, mais avant un mois en tout cas, dans le meilleur des cas d'ici deux semaines.<p>

En tout cas on va faire péter la barre des 200 reviews alors d'avance merci, c'est super sympa !

Voilà, et les reviews ça motive ! Alors un avis...?

A bientôt les p'tits poulets !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel

PS : chapitre corrigé et rafraîchi !


	11. Chapter 11

_**Lost in the Sand of Time**_

**Auteur: **Jelyel

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Titre:** Lost in the Sand of Time

**Pairing:** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Spoiler:** Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte. A partir de l'été de la quatrième année d'Harry j'ai pris la liberté de tout modifier pour les besoins du récit.

Ainsi, il a passé son été à être entraîné par des membres de l'Ordre et a continué toute l'année en cachette dans la cabane hurlante sous le nez d'Ombrage.

Sirius est mort et l'histoire prend place juste après sa mort, un peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

**Résumé:** la guerre se rapproche inexorablement, Harry doit se tenir prêt. Un simple tour des Serpentards en cours de potion provoque une catastrophe ! Et Harry atterrit grâce aux caprices du temps exactement à l'époque où il aimerait le moins se trouver !

**Temps de parution: **euh... Je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas vous refaire le même coup bas que pour le chapitre 7 ! :D Donc on s'en tient à un chapitre par mois !

**Avancement de la fic : **pour le moment il y a 15 chapitres écrits et je m'atèle encore et toujours à la suite !

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** lors d'un incident provoqué par les Serpentards en cours de Potion, Harry est envoyé dans les années 1940 à l'époque où Tom fait ses études à Poudlard. Dès lors Harry décide de tenter malgré les risques de changer le cours du temps en tentant de briser la barrière que le futur mage noir a placé entre lui et les autres. Tom est aussitôt intrigué par Harry, élève débarquant de nulle part dont la puissance équivaut à la sienne. Commence alors un véritable jeu du chat et la souris où chacun tente de percer l'autre à jour. L'un comme l'autre sent qu'un lien étrange les unis et des choses qu'ils n'expliquent pas se produisent au moindre contact. Un jour Harry surprend Tom penché sur les archives des élèves de Poudlard, il semble chercher activement quelque chose. Harry en échange de livres rares de sortilège lui demande de lui révéler ce qu'il cherche et de l'autoriser à l'aider dans ces recherches. Tom, après une semaine de réflexion, finit par accepter le marché proposé par Harry en lui exigeant encore un peu de temps pour continuer seul ses recherches ! Mais le soir même, le Survivant fait un étrange cauchemar se révélant être un souvenir de l'enfance du futur mage noir. Tom tente alors de lire dans son esprit la manière dont il a pu voir cela et qui il est exactement. Mais Harry parvient à lui échapper et aucun d'eux ne reparle de cet incident. Tom finit par accepter le contrat et révèle à Harry qu'il recherche son père dont il est persuadé qu'il était sorcier. Harry l'aide à faire ses recherches dans les archives quand soudain il se souvient que Voldemort lui avait parlé de ses parents lors de leur affrontement dans le cimetière. Harry obtient l'autorisation de Dumbledore de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour quelques heures. Il l'utilise le lendemain et se rend à Little Hangleton où il rencontre la grand-mère et le père de Tom. Il parvient à plonger dans leurs souvenirs pour obtenir ce qu'il désire sur les origines et les circonstances exactes de la naissance de Tom. Notamment le fait que Ton senior ait tenté de tuer Mérope Gaunt lorsqu'il a découvert la supercherie que la jeune femme avait utilisé pour le faire tomber éperdument amoureux (philtre). Pris d'un accès de rage, il tente de la battre à mort alors même qu'elle attend un enfant, enfant qui n'est autre que Tom junior ! Quelques jours plus atrd, alors qu'Harry dort, Cameron et Declan décident de faire une mauvaise blague à Harry en glissant un serpent dans son lit au réveil. Harry utilise alors inconsciemment le parlé des serpents surprenant toute la chambrée, y compris Tom.

**Note **

J'essaye de toujours répondre à vos reviews (si quelqu'un n'a pas eu de réponse, qu'il me prévienne !). merci à tous en tout cas pour vos charmants petits mots, certains m'ont beaucoup fait rire !

Pour les reviewers anonymes merci à **Sama-66 **( si j'ai le droit :P et pour Declan effectivement il s'agit de quelque chose comme ça !), **severusremus **(un énorme merci à toi, ta review m'a vraiment touchée !), **Lorianna18 **(merci de ton enthousiasme xD, contente que ça te plaise).

Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude et j'espère qu'il vous plaira (une sorte de cadeau de Noël à la bourre xD) !

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis, en particulier sur ce chapitre qui a été remanié un bon paquet de fois avant d'arriver à un résultat qui me satisfaisait un temps soit peu !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 11<strong>

_Tom se raidit à son tour. _

_- C'est impossible…, l'entendis-je murmurer._

_Sa mâchoire se contracta violemment. Ses yeux durcirent et c'est un violet profond qui percuta mon regard lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi. Il attaqua durement, terrassant mes défenses mentales. Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir user d'Occlumencie si tôt le matin et encore moins à devoir repousser une attaque d'un puissant Legilimens. Du plus puissant Legilimens._

- Arrête…, murmurai-je faiblement, mais en vain.

Je gémis de douleur lorsque je le sentis frapper cruellement le mur à la lisière de ma conscience. Je fis mon possible pour me défendre et tentai de me soustraire à son regard. Mais il anticipa mon mouvement et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers moi. Je tentai alors de faire remonter des souvenirs moins graves que ceux de ma vie récente, puisant le plus loin possible dans ma mémoire. Et je vis au même moment que lui l'image de ma mère défiant le Lord Noir pour sauver son propre fils. Son cri se grava dans sa mémoire lorsqu'il lui demanda de s'écarter. Comme moi, il l'entendit refuser et le supplier de la prendre à ma place. Et comme moi, il vit l'éclair vert qui la frappa lorsque le mage en eut assez. Il aperçut les visages souriants de Ron et Hermione et un Dumbledore vieilli et usé par la vie. Il put m'observer, riant aux éclats, au milieu des hurlements de joie d'un équipe de Quidditch. Il en voyait trop, beaucoup trop !

Mais Tom ne se démonta pas face à l'afflux de souvenirs. Il saisit mon menton, immobilisant mon visage. Des frissons me parcoururent et je sentis sa main trembler légèrement au contact de nos peaux et ses attaques faiblirent. J'en profitai pour reconstituer mes défenses en un rien de temps, usant de mes dernières forces pour les maintenir. Il se retira de mon esprit mais je sentis nettement la confusion et la colère qui l'envahissaient. Et cette interrogation qu'il ne prononça qu'en pensée résonnait encore et encore dans ma tête :

_"Qui es-tu Harry Evans ?"_

Il se redressa et partit d'un pas vif vers la salle commune.

- Riddle, attend ! M'exclamai-je, totalement perdu en essayant de me dépêtrer de mes draps.

Mais il ne lança même pas un regard en arrière.

Le silence me parut assourdissant après le claquement brutal de la porte. Declan fixait la porte de la pièce ; son visage était sombre et la colère déformait ses traits.

Et moi, je me sentis soudain extrêmement vide et triste. Je ne parvenais pas à expliquer ces sentiments qui m'envahissaient. Et pourtant, en cet instant, j'avais furieusement envie de pleurer comme un gosse en me cachant dans mes couvertures. Je baissai la tête, des larmes de frustration prêtes à s'évader. Chaque fois que je perçais un peu la glace, que je faisais un petit pas en avant, je faisais également deux pas en arrière. Pourquoi m'en voulait-il ? Que lui avais-je fait ?

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Declan me regardait fixement et de la colère brillait encore dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Riddle à l'instant, Harry ? dit-il et sa voix d'ordinaire si joyeuse était glaciale.

Cameron nous observait en silence, le visage fermé, une lueur triste dans les yeux.

- Rien du tout, répondis-je faiblement.

Cette fois-ci, je pus lire de la fureur dans le regard de Declan. Et je vis à quel point cela durcissait les traits de son visage. Il n'était plus du tout agréable à regarder, juste effrayant.

- Rien du tout ? Articula-t-il. Je ne suis pas un idiot Harry, j'ai bien vu qu'il avait usé de Légilimencie sur toi ! Et c'est parfaitement irrespectueux et illégal !

Il avait hurlé ses derniers mots et je baissai la tête, ne voulant plus croiser son regard. Mais la poigne sur mon épaule se fit plus forte.

- Je t'emmène chez le directeur immédiatement ! Riddle sera puni en conséquence.

Cette fois, c'est moi que la colère gagna.

- Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je ne suis pas un enfant, je peux me débrouiller seul. J'ai repoussé son attaque et je vais bien, dis-je froidement en assénant mes mots avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas. Je réglerai ça avec Riddle moi-même. Je croyais avoir été clair.

Je me levai rapidement en me défaisant brusquement de la main sur mon épaule. Je ne pris pas la peine d'adresser un regard à Declan. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être protégé. Je n'étais pas une frêle demoiselle en détresse. Je détestais qu'on me croit incapable de me débrouiller. J'avais suffisamment fait mes preuves. A la périphérie de mon regard, je m'aperçus que Cameron me fixait, une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux. Lui devait plutôt se demander d'où me venait ce don de Fourchelang. Je vis à peine son regard migrer vers Declan qui tremblait de colère, ni ses yeux se teinter d'une tristesse infinie.

Je saisis ma baguette et fis venir à moi des vêtements propres et m'enfermai rapidement dans la salle de bain.

Je pris une douche plus longue que d'habitude, laissant l'eau emporter ma colère et ma confusion. Le fait que je sois Fourchelang l'avait perturbé bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Au fond, je savais pourquoi cela l'avait étonné. Seuls les héritiers de Serpentards étaient réputés pour ce don, or il était l'héritier de Serpentard et il le savait car lui-même parlait Fourchelang. Voldemort avait ouvert la chambre des secrets à l'âge de seize ans, pendant sa cinquième année. J'étais arrivé à un moment critique du basculement du jeune homme du côté des arts sombres.

Sa découverte de l'antre du Basilic n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Et sa réaction me prouvait qu'il savait déjà être l'héritier de Serpentard. Il avait même dû commencer par ce bout-là ses recherches concernant ses parents. Mais il avait dû, comme moi, tomber sur des arbres généalogiques incomplets coupés par des descendants paranoïaques ne souhaitant pas être reconnus comme héritiers de Serpentard.

Je m'habillai rapidement et sortis de la salle de bain. J'avais cours de potion avec Slughorn et j'espérai réussir à parler avec Tom. Mais il m'ignora toute la semaine et chacune de mes tentatives pour lui parler échouèrent lamentablement.

Le weekend se passa donc de façon assez morose et mon moral était descendu bien bas. Je m'isolai autant que possible et évitai méticuleusement Declan qui semblait vouloir me parler. Je n'avais pas vraiment les idées assez claires pour être sûr de ne pas être à nouveau agacé par cet aspect protecteur de sa personnalité qu'il semblait manifester. Et cette froideur que j'avais vue dans ses yeux... Elle le rendait inexplicablement cruel, effrayant. On avait tous des masques, mais il était plus agréable de découvrir une personne magnifique derrière un mur de glace plutôt que de découvrir la froideur sous une chaleur apparente.

Il me sembla qu'il voulut à plusieurs reprises s'excuser de son comportement. Mais ce n'était pas, pour être honnête, mon principal souci.

Le lundi matin, on nous annonça que l'après-midi serait consacrée à un cours de duel donné par le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Scringe. Et c'est ainsi que la totalité des élèves de cinquième année se pressa dans la salle de duel, se regroupant autour des deux larges estrades prévues pour les combats.

- Bienvenue à tous dans ce cours de duel ! s'exclama le professeur Scringeen montant sur l'une des estrades. Il s'agira ici d'évaluer votre habilité au combat en face à face en utilisant les connaissances que vous avez acquises. Ainsi soyez certains qu'au terme de ce cours, une note sera attribuée à chacun.

Quelques élèves râlèrent et d'autres trépignèrent d'impatience. Je vis Callidora rayonner dans son coin, sans doute en train de s'imaginer en train de mettre une raclée en toute légalité à Nathaniel Potter. Elle en devenait presque flippante… Lorsqu'elle vit le regard que je lui lançais, elle me fit un clin d'œil, suivi d'un sourire digne du célèbre chat de Cheshire, ses yeux noisette brillant furieusement.

- Un groupe ira avec le professeur Dumbledore et l'autre avec moi mais avant de vous séparer nous souhaiterions vous rappeler les règles qui régissent les duels et une démonstration ne sera pas de trop ! Tenez, au hasard, Evans, Riddle venez par ici !

…

Je me raidis à l'appel de mon nom et je croisai le regard de Tom qui était nonchalamment appuyé sur un mur, les bras croisés. Pourquoi est-ce que « au hasard » ça tombait toujours sur moi ?

Je sentis une main me pousser légèrement et me retournai pour voir Cameron me lancer un sourire encourageant tandis que Declan tentait d'accrocher mon regard. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Je m'avançai néanmoins d'un pas hésitant vers l'estrade et la grimpait agilement. Je vis Tom en faire de même à ma gauche.

J'aperçus le regard à la fois inquiet et curieux de Dumbledore aux côtés de Scringe, ainsi que le petit signe encourageant de Callidora plus loin dans la salle.

- Très bien messieurs ! Avancez au milieu de l'aire de duel je vous prie.

Nous nous exécutâmes et j'évitai de tomber sur le regard de Tom.

- Inclinez-vous, dicta le professeur Scringe.

Je m'inclinai rapidement mais non sans grâce, me souvenant de ce que mes professeurs m'avaient appris dans la cabane hurlante cette année. Tom s'exécuta, sèchement. Irrémédiablement, la scène me ramenait au cimetière où nous nous étions affrontés...

- Brandissez votre baguette comme si vous alliez lancer un sort sur votre adversaire.

Nous nous visâmes donc mutuellement et j'osai enfin plonger mon regard dans le sien. J'y lu de l'appréhension mais aussi une lueur de défi rehaussée d'un soupçon d'impatience.

- Tournez le dos à votre adversaire et faites dix pas. A dix faites face et lancez les premiers sorts. A dix seulement ! Pas avant !

Je sentis l'adrénaline du combat à venir me monter dans les veines et les enflammer tandis que je me retournai et exécutai les dix pas. Il me sembla que ma magie faisait des saltos dans mon ventre tant elle jubilait.

**FIN POV HARRY**

Albus Dumbledore se tenait près de l'estrade, attendant que le duel commence. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux quant à l'issue de ce combat. Il connaissait la puissance de Tom, il la sentait depuis plus de cinq ans emplir le château, le faisant vibrer, imprégnant ses murs. Et elle était monstrueuse, peut être bien plus élevée que la sienne s'il apprenait à la maîtriser.

Il avait toujours surveillé ce petit brun glacial depuis sa première année, craignant qu'un enfant si fier, si seul, ne se tourne vers les Arts Noirs. Car si cela arrivait, le monde sorcier en serait profondément marqué, il en était intimement convaincu.

Le jeune Harry Potter, en débarquant ici et en parlant d'un mage noir de son époque, n'avait fait que confirmer ses craintes. Il ignorait par quel miracle le garçon était arrivé ici, mais il était persuadé que ce n'était pas par hasard. Et pour cette incroyable hypothèse, il était prêt à laisser le garçon modifier le temps, peu importe les conséquences. Au moins, il aurait essayé.

Sa puissance était largement équivalente à celle de Tom, et peut-être même supérieure. Il l'avait sentie vibrer en lui, indomptable et sauvage. Presque brute et instinctive.

Et cette cicatrice sur son front, le liant au mage noir de son époque. Et donc à Tom, si ses suppositions étaient les bonnes. Ce lien était des plus intriguant. Car par-delà le fait qu'il le liait à ce sorcier sombre, il semblait aussi le lier mais de manière différente à Tom ici. Différente, car d'après le jeune homme, le mage noir n'avait de cesse de vouloir le tuer et Harry devrait donc le tuer pour vivre.

Mais ici, le lien prenait une toute autre ampleur. Pas de tentatives de meurtre. Et il voyait Tom agir comme il n'avait jamais agi auparavant. Jamais il ne montrait de réel intérêt, pour personne. Le jeune homme percevait le lien et ce Potter l'attirait inexorablement. Et si… Et si le lien s'était inver…

Albus sortit brusquement de ses pensées lorsque les deux hommes se firent face. Il les vit s'observer, tenter de décrypter l'autre. Ce jeu de regard était tellement surprenant, à la fois évident et d'une subtilité désarmante. Tom lança le premier sort.

- _Expelliermus_ ! Claqua-t-il froidement.

Les plis de son visage témoignaient de son extrême concentration, bien que le sort fût des plus simples. Il se préparait à plus, bien plus. Et ils en tremblaient tous deux d'anticipation.

- _Protego_ ! Prononça Harry d'une voix calme avec un sourire indulgent, contrastant avec la glace du regard de Tom.

Ils se testaient simplement et n'utilisaient que des sorts mineurs alors qu'Albus sentait leur magie trépigner et crépiter. Car ils en savaient plus, tellement plus.

- _Impedimenta_ ! lança Tom toujours aussi froidement sans faire le moindre mouvement de poignet.

Ils étaient tous les deux restés quasi immobiles jusque-là. Albus pouvait constater que chaque élève retenait son souffle dans la salle. L'aura que les deux jeunes hommes dégageaient les forçait à observer et à garder le silence. L'air s'alourdit davantage et tout semblait graviter autour des deux combattants. Une anticipation malsaine flottait dans la salle.

Harry érigea un bouclier, ses yeux ne lâchant pas ceux de Tom. Et il lança ce sort sans même ouvrir la bouche. Albus n'était qu'à moitié étonné, vu la puissance du garçon, qu'il maîtrise les informulés à son âge. Il fallait _connaître_ sa magie pour arriver à ce niveau de sort, si bien que la plupart des sorciers n'y arrivait qu'avec l'âge.

Tom le dévisagea une fraction de seconde puis fit un mouvement sec de sa baguette, également sans le moindre mot. Un éclair violet frôla le jeune Potter et il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes d'avoir roulé à terre à temps. Un sort rougeoyant s'échappa de la baguette de Potter, à peine relevé sur un genou, toujours sans qu'un mot ne fut prononcé, et fut contré comme si ce n'était qu'un simple sort de débutant.

Harry se redressa et l'air sérieux sur le visage des deux garçons indiquaient clairement que le duel ne commençait vraiment que maintenant. Le rythme accéléra soudain, les sorts silencieux s'enchaînèrent On n'entendait que le bruit de leurs respirations hachées et des sorts crépitant, sifflant, fusant, percutant le sol ou les boucliers sans jamais blesser les deux sorciers habiles. Leurs deux baguettes semblaient connectées et un dôme doré entoura bientôt les deux combattants, renforcés par chaque sort lancé.

La grâce qui se dégageait des deux jeunes hommes était à couper le souffle. Harry évitait agilement les sorts, se mouvant à la manière d'un félin, tournoyant, faisant des mouvements souples mais complexes de sa baguette, témoignant du niveau élevé des sortilèges lancés. Tom, lui, bougeait comme un serpent, perfide et habile, réalisant d'amples mouvements du poignet. Indéniablement, il préférait l'attaque tout comme Harry affectionnait la défense.

Des gerbes de flammes volaient en tous sens, des étincelles lumineuses fusaient des baguettes qui n'étaient plus que le prolongement de leur bras. Ils dansaient. Oui… Ils dansaient un ballet fantastique, suivant une chorégraphie qu'eux seuls maîtrisaient. Un pas sur le côté, une roulade au sol, un bras tendu pour arrêter in extremis un sort, deux pas en avant, un bond agile en arrière, les respirations saccadées s'échappant de leur lèvres entre ouvertes, la dilatation des pupilles, les cheveux tombant en mèches éparses sur leur front brillant.

L'air crépitait dangereusement autour d'eux, témoin de la tension palpable qui régnait. Le regard de Tom avait viré au grenat et ceux d'Harry brillaient d'une lueur infernale. Les deux hommes étaient plus séduisants que jamais, les cheveux décoiffés par le souffle des sortilèges lancés sans répits. Ils étaient faits pour la magie, il n'y avait aucun doute. Né pour la porter en eux avec une beauté inégalée.

Ils ne semblaient pas avoir conscience de ce qui se jouait vraiment, le regard ancré dans celui de l'autre. Ils semblaient enivrés par leur puissance, car c'était la première fois que leur magie était autant mise à l'épreuve. Elles se reconnaissaient, se testaient, se goûtaient.

Un spectateur lambda n'aurait pas vu le lien présent presque concrètement établi entre eux. Mais Albus avait un œil aguerri et il savait que _cette_ danse était _leur_ danse. C'était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il ait vu et il savait que même si lui se battait avec l'un d'eux, quand bien même il avait une puissance équivalente, il n'arriverait jamais à une telle symbiose, accompagnée des mouvements quasi instinctifs et toujours plus fluides. Quelque chose de bien plus fort que tout ce qui était imaginable les liait, quelque chose que personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

Mais il fallait un perdant et surtout un gagnant. Un des sorts de Tom toucha Harry. Un énorme dragon de glace fila de la baguette de Tom et entrava, en rugissant puissamment, le brun aux yeux émeraude, le forçant à lâcher sa baguette. Et c'était comme si la glace du cœur de Tom avait pris vie. Des naseaux du dragon furieux, dans un bruit sourd, s'échappaient des volutes de vapeur d'une froideur insupportable. Ses yeux bleus fixaient Harry de la même façon que celui qui l'avait créé : un mélange de colère et de… possessivité.

Le silence de la salle était des plus complets et personne n'osait bouger. Les yeux de Tom reflétaient sa certitude d'être victorieux. Son regard était plongé dans celui d'Harry dont chacun attendait qu'il réagisse. Et ce qu'il fit étonna tout le monde : il sourit. D'un sourire tendre et naturel. Et il l'offrait à Tom et seulement à lui.

Il tendit sa paume devant lui, le reste du corps toujours prisonnier, et une étincelle y apparut. Puis, elle grandit, alimentée par un vent imaginaire. La flamme s'éleva et la forme d'un dragon apparut, semblable à celui de Tom. Il rugit et des flammèches sortirent de sa gueule. Il resta immobile un instant, dardant un regard vert sur son homologue glaciale puis fondit également sur son créateur aux yeux verts, entourant le dragon de glace dans son étreinte brûlante. La glace se désintégra tandis que la créature poussait un râle, son regard bleuté se voilant lentement, ne laissant plus qu'un Harry trempé jusqu'aux os mais libéré du sort. Le dragon de feu se dissipa lentement dans une fumée surnaturelle.

Et avant que Tom, surpris par le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister, ne puisse réagir, Harry le désarma d'un mouvement ample de la main. Le silence régnait toujours dans la salle.

- Mon…Monsieur Evans remporte ce duel, balbutia Elias Scringe légèrement abasourdi par ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

Harry s'inclina devant Tom majestueusement d'un geste large, puis se redressa. Tom avança vers lui d'un pas hésitant, l'air interdit. Mais arrivé à quelques pas, le jeune homme en face lui adressa un autre de ses sourires et tomba à genou, toussant violemment tout en portant ses doigts contre sa bouche. Il vacilla puis s'écroula. Sur sa main, il y avait du sang.

Tom se précipita en avant et parvint à le rattraper avant que son corps ne touche le sol. Mais lui aussi commençait à se sentir faible et son corps se mit à trembler compulsivement. Dumbledore accourut.

- Elias, aidez-moi à emmener ces deux élèves à l'infirmerie, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Le professeur Scringe acquiesça vivement et monta à son tour sur l'estrade.

- Je vous demande de bien vouloir nous excuser un instant, dit le vieil homme en s'adressant aux élèves. Les duels sont interdits en notre absence mais reprendront dès le retour de l'un de vos professeurs.

Les conversations reprirent et bientôt la salle fut remplies de chuchotements excités ou admiratifs, d'autres inquiets.

- Professeur, son pouls est faible, murmura faiblement Tom Riddle qui tenait toujours fermement Harry entre ses bras.

Albus Dumbledore s'avança vers les deux jeunes hommes et se pencha sur eux. Harry ne supporterait pas qu'on le transporte par magie, c'est pourquoi il retira doucement le jeune homme des bras de Tom qui fut étonnement réticent à le lâcher. Ils échangèrent un regard et, pour la première fois, Albus Dumbledore pût voir une foule d'émotion se fracasser contre ses yeux d'ordinaire si froids. Il en fut tellement soulagé qu'il sourit au garçon. Il se releva, sa charge dans les bras, puis ordonna :

- Elias, veuillez aider Tom à se relever, il prendra appui sur vous pour marcher.

Il se dirigea vers Tom qui n'eut pas la force de protester.

Ils quittèrent la salle de duel et prirent le chemin de l'infirmerie aussi vite qu'ils le purent.

L'infirmière, Mrs. Ware, les accueillit en retenant un cri d'effroi en voyant l'état des deux garçons. Elle les installa tous deux dans des lits et leur fit subir tout une batterie de test avec l'aide de Dumbledore. Une fois rassurés sur leur état, et surtout sur celui d'Harry, ils se retirèrent, les laissant se reposer.

Tom était resté muet pendant tout l'examen, profondément plongé dans ses pensées avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil profond.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Une review ? Promis je mords pas !<p>

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel

PS : chapitre revu.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Lost in the Sand of Time**_

**Auteur: **Jelyel

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Titre:** Lost in the Sand of Time

**Pairing:** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Spoiler:** Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte. A partir de l'été de la quatrième année d'Harry j'ai pris la liberté de tout modifier pour les besoins du récit.

Ainsi, il a passé son été à être entraîné par des membres de l'Ordre et a continué toute l'année en cachette dans la cabane hurlante sous le nez d'Ombrage.

Sirius est mort et l'histoire prend place juste après sa mort, un peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

**Résumé:** la guerre se rapproche inexorablement, Harry doit se tenir prêt. Un simple tour des Serpentards en cours de potion provoque une catastrophe ! Et Harry atterrit grâce aux caprices du temps exactement à l'époque où il aimerait le moins se trouver !

**Temps de parution: **euh... Je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas vous refaire le même coup bas que pour le chapitre 7 ! :D Donc on s'en tient à un chapitre par mois !

**Avancement de la fic : **pour le moment il y a 15 chapitres écrits et je m'atèle encore et toujours à la suite !

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** lors d'un incident provoqué par les Serpentards en cours de Potion, Harry est envoyé dans les années 1940 à l'époque où Tom fait ses études à Poudlard. Dès lors Harry décide de tenter malgré les risques de changer le cours du temps en tentant de briser la barrière que le futur mage noir a placé entre lui et les autres. Tom est aussitôt intrigué par Harry, élève débarquant de nulle part dont la puissance équivaut à la sienne. Commence alors un véritable jeu du chat et la souris où chacun tente de percer l'autre à jour. L'un comme l'autre sent qu'un lien étrange les unis et des choses qu'ils n'expliquent pas se produisent au moindre contact. Un jour Harry surprend Tom penché sur les archives des élèves de Poudlard, il semble chercher activement quelque chose. Harry en échange de livres rares de sortilège lui demande de lui révéler ce qu'il cherche et de l'autoriser à l'aider dans ces recherches. Tom, après une semaine de réflexion, finit par accepter le marché proposé par Harry en lui exigeant encore un peu de temps pour continuer seul ses recherches ! Mais le soir même, le Survivant fait un étrange cauchemar se révélant être un souvenir de l'enfance du futur mage noir. Tom tente alors de lire dans son esprit la manière dont il a pu voir cela et qui il est exactement. Mais Harry parvient à lui échapper et aucun d'eux ne reparle de cet incident. Tom finit par accepter le contrat et révèle à Harry qu'il recherche son père dont il est persuadé qu'il était sorcier. Harry l'aide à faire ses recherches dans les archives quand soudain il se souvient que Voldemort lui avait parlé de ses parents lors de leur affrontement dans le cimetière. Harry obtient l'autorisation de Dumbledore de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour quelques heures. Il l'utilise le lendemain et se rend à Little Hangleton où il rencontre la grand-mère et le père de Tom. Il parvient à plonger dans leurs souvenirs pour obtenir ce qu'il désire sur les origines et les circonstances exactes de la naissance de Tom. Notamment le fait que Ton senior ait tenté de tuer Mérope Gaunt lorsqu'il a découvert la supercherie que la jeune femme avait utilisé pour le faire tomber éperdument amoureux (philtre). Pris d'un accès de rage, il tente de la battre à mort alors même qu'elle attend un enfant, enfant qui n'est autre que Tom junior ! Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Harry dort, Cameron et Declan décident de faire une mauvaise blague à Harry en glissant un serpent dans son lit au réveil. Harry utilise alors inconsciemment le parler des serpents surprenant toute la chambrée, y compris Tom. Plus tard dans la semaine alors que Tom évite Harry, ils se retrouvent à se battre pour faire une démonstration pour le cours de duel. Harry gagne in extremis et tous deux sont envoyés à l'infirmerie, à bout de force.

**RAR :** Pour les reviewers anonymes, pitié laissez un mail xD c'est très compliqué de vous répondre ici, ça fait des notes d'auteurs gigantesques ! Merci en tout cas à **Kitsune09** (Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part un énorme MERCI à toi. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire de tels compliments sur mon humble petite fic ! La suite est là en tout cas, donc fin de ta frustration. Et ne t'excuses pas de n'avoir jamais laissé de petits mots, je suis heureuse que tu le fasses maintenant avec autant de compliments xD), **loulou-chan** (qui en quelques mots a su dire beaucoup, merci à toi, c'est très gentil !), **onde** (j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! Merci beaucoup !), **nepehria4** (l'habituée du coin :p Merci !).

**Note **

Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude ! Quasi 5000 mots ! Je ne le trouvais pas assez étoffé alors j'ai rajouté quelques petits trucs que j'avais prévu de caser plus loin. Enfin voilà quoi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 12<strong>

**POV HARRY**

Je m'éveillai avec une douleur lancinante dans le crâne. Le blanc qui m'entourait me fit deviner que ce décor familier était celui de l'infirmerie. Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme. Pourquoi je finissais toujours à l'infirmerie ?

Je me redressai tandis que mes souvenirs revenaient par vague. Je hoquetai en voyant les images du duel défiler dans ma tête. Tout me revint, de la beauté surnaturelle de Tom à la joie intense que j'avais ressenti en libérant enfin ma magie dans un vrai combat. Et ses émotions se déversant dans ma tête en cascade comme si elles étaient miennes. Sa colère, sa joie, sa curiosité.

Et je l'avais vaincu. Sans pouvoir l'empêcher, une certaine fierté s'empara de moi. J'avais vaincu Tom Riddle. J'avais vaincu Voldemort alors qu'il était déjà puissant. Bien sûr, cela ne déterminait pas l'issu du combat final. Mais maintenant j'avais un petit espoir d'y survivre si je continuais à travailler d'arrache-pied. En arrivant, j'avais délaissé mon entrainement et je comptais bien le reprendre le plus rapidement possible.

J'entendis un mouvement à ma droite et me retournai. Tom était allongé dans son lit au-dessus de la couverture, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées et ne lâchai pas le plafond des yeux.

Je n'osai pas lui parler de peur de réveiller sa colère concernant sa découverte de ma maîtrise du Fourchelang. Pourtant, j'étais curieux de savoir ce qui l'avait tant perturbé. Et puis, il y avait aussi les découvertes que j'avais faites sur ses origines. Je n'étais toujours pas sûr de les lui annoncer. Je savais que, dans mon présent, il avait haï son père, un moldu, au point de le tuer. J'avais envie de voir ce qu'il serait si la haine ne finissait pas par le consumer. S'il avait quelqu'un à ses côtés.

- Sommes-nous liés par le sang ?

Sa voix s'éleva, lasse, dépourvue de froideur et cela me surprit bien plus que je ne le laissai apparaître. Je comprenais parfaitement l'objectif de cette question. Il souhaitait savoir si nous étions parents d'une manière ou d'une autre et ainsi découvrir si j'étais également un héritier de Serpentard. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas lui mentir, les conséquences en seraient trop… imprévisibles.

- Pas par le sang, non.

Le sous-entendu dans ma réponse le fit légèrement tiquer et je vis cet habituel sourcil se soulever dans une interrogation muette mais claire néanmoins. Je ne répondis rien.

Je vis de l'agacement passer sur ses traits et, au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit la parole.

- Que s'est-il passé pendant le duel ? Assena-t-il froidement.

- J'ai seulement usé de trop de magie, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, sachant très bien que j'évitais sa question en répondant à côté.

- Ne te fiches pas de moi, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, siffla-t-il.

- Non, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, répliquai-je en me détournant.

Je savais que le petit jeu auquel je jouais ne l'amusait pas du tout, pourtant à quoi servirait-il de lui dire que ma seule envie lorsqu'il me touchait était qu'il ne s'arrête surtout pas ? Que pendant le combat j'avais senti ses émotions comme si elles avaient été les miennes ? Que ce lien de haine que nous entretenions dans mon présent semblait avoir changé de forme ? Que tout cela m'effrayait au plus haut point ? Et si lui ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses ? Et si c'était juste moi qui avait un problème… ? J'étais bien trop confus pour analyser quoi que ce soit.

Mes réflexions ne me menaient à rien et je me sentis abattu, comme piétiné par les doutes qui m'assaillaient.

- Quand tu dis que nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang, alors par quoi sous-entends-tu que nous sommes liés ? demanda-t-il plus doucement, semblant remarquer mon trouble apparent.

Je fus touché par le radoucissement de sa voix. Mais je me morigénai :

_"Harry, tu vires naïf, pourquoi diable s'inquiéterait-il pour toi ? Mieux ! Pourquoi se sentirait-il obligé de ne pas te brusquer ? Il te manipule comme tant d'autres avant toi…"_

Je secouai la tête avec un soupir las. Je n'avais pas cette réponse. Je ne l'avais plus. Dans mon présent, c'était un lien de mort, mais ici… Tout semblait inversé. Tout était si étrange, je ne me reconnaissais plus moi-même. Comment avais-je pu croire réellement changer l'être qui deviendrait Voldemort ? N'avais-je pas surestimé mes capacités ? Et pourtant, viscéralement, j'avais ce besoin de changer les choses. Était-ce encore ce lien étrange qui me poussait à cela ?

- Suis-je le seul à res…, commença-t-il hésitant.

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Pourtant, j'avais retenu ma respiration, priant pour qu'il dise enfin que je n'étais pas seul à ressentir toutes ces choses déroutantes. Qu'il me libère de mes doutes, enfin ! Mais il se tut, laissant sa phrase en suspens dans la pièce, ses mots semblant se répercuter comme un écho douloureux dans mon cœur. Comment être certain de ce qu'il voulait me dire à l'instant ? J'en tremblais presque.

Je plongeai désespérément mon regard dans le sien, mais je n'y vis rien pouvant me confirmer ce que le début de sa phrase avait semblé amorcé. J'avais senti qu'un accord tacite avait été passé entre nous : nous ne reparlerions pas des derniers évènements. Aucun intérêt puisque nous ne les comprenions pas et que nous n'étions, ni l'un ni l'autre, prêts à nous épancher sur nos sentiments. La question était de savoir si cela aurait une incidence quelconque sur le comportement de Tom envers moi…

Je rompis le contact et je ne vis pas le sourire presque doux qui orna ses lèvres un court instant.

A peine sorti de l'infirmerie, le jour suivant, après maints examens médicaux magiques, je tombai sur Dumbledore. Enfin _tombai_… Pas vraiment un hasard avec lui.

- Ah Harry ! Je venais justement pour m'entretenir avec toi, s'exclama-t-il en me voyant sortir de l'infirmerie.

Tom était sorti peu de temps avant moi, ayant été moins touché par la surdose de magie pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison.

- Professeur Dumbledore, répondis-je en le saluant avec un maigre sourire.

- Si cela ne te dérange pas, nous pourrions discuter un moment en privé dans mon bureau ?

J'acquiesçai et le suivis à travers les étages jusqu'à son bureau. En entrant, il m'invita à prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils confortables et il s'assit lui-même en face de moi.

- Je suppose que tu soupçonnes déjà de quoi je souhaite parler avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Commença-t-il sans se départir de son sourire bienveillant.

- Le duel…, marmonnai-je en me renfrognant légèrement dans le fauteuil.

Un léger silence plana quelques secondes seulement, coupé par le tic-tac apaisant d'une énorme pendule dans un coin de la pièce.

- Y a-t-il tout d'abord certaines choses dont tu voudrais me parler en rapport avec Tom. Des choses que tu ne serais, en temps normal, pas autorisé à révéler ?

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Il me proposait de lui raconter le futur, je sentais dans son regard bleu inquiet qu'il voulait alléger le poids des choses que je me devais de garder secrètes. La situation dans laquelle j'étais plongée m'apparaissait de moins en moins comme un hasard et cela bouleverserait le temps et l'Histoire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne pouvais pas être seul à gérer ça. La responsabilité en était bien trop grande.

- Il est évident que j'en ai bel et bien deviné la majeure partie, bien que certaines choses restent floues et mériteraient plus ample réflexion. Sois assuré, cependant, qu'au terme de ton séjour parmi nous, je me lancerai un sortilège d'_oubliettes_ et n'interviendrai plus en rien dans les affaires te concernant toi ou Tom, continua-t-il lentement.

Je savais que je n'avais même pas à exiger de lui un serment sorcier. Il se proposait simplement d'être une épaule sur laquelle je pourrais en toute circonstance m'appuyer. Un ancrage solide à une époque où rien ne m'était familier. Un témoin discret. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- A l'époque où je vis, un mage noir d'une puissance monstrueuse tente de prendre le pouvoir. Ses idéaux concernent principalement une épuration de la race sorcière. Soit l'extermination pure et simple de tout sorcier né de parents moldus, privilégiant ainsi les sorciers dits de Sang-Pur. Ce sorcier est appelé Voldemort mais je suppose que vous le reconnaîtrez bien mieux sous le nom de Tom Riddle, assenai-je d'une voix neutre dénuée de tous sentiments.

Je connaissais trop bien ce qu'était ma vie pour ne pas savoir comment m'en détacher à l'extrême, avec cette neutralité dans la voix qu'ont les gens qui ont trop soufferts. Et j'avais souffert. Un silence se fit. Je vis Dumbledore me fixer, un pli soucieux sur les lèvres. Il hocha la tête et je vis dans ses yeux que la nouvelle l'attristait bien plus qu'elle ne l'étonnait. Je ne faisais que confirmer ses soupçons. D'un mouvement de la main, il m'adjoignit à continuer.

- Professeur, je pense qu'il serait bien plus utile que vous voyiez tout cela par vous-même, suggérai-je d'une voix calme en me renfonçant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur semblant sonder s'il avait réellement l'autorisation de pénétrer mon esprit. Je hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment et fit rapidement remonter les principaux souvenirs pour qu'il ne passe pas par mes pensées les plus personnelles.

Je le sentis soudain se frayer un passage avec douceur dans mon esprit et revivre avec moi mes souvenirs de Voldemort. Et cela fit remonter en moi tout un wagon plein de merdes que j'aurai mille fois préféré oublier.

Le dernier souvenir qu'il parcourut fit résonner en moi une voix lointaine et surnaturelle, quasi mystique.

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

Un silence s'installa et seule cette voix continuait à résonner dans ma tête tandis que Dumbledore revenait tranquillement à ses propres pensés. Il me fixa d'un air pensif sans faire le moindre commentaire. Il avait déjà compris la majorité de ce qui se tramait dans le futur mais voulait sans doute les entendre par ma voix.

- Mes parents ont par trois fois défiés Voldemort. Je suis né un 31 juillet. Voldemort a assassiné mes parents et a tenté d'en finir avec moi pensant que j'étais l'enfant de la prophétie. J'avais un an lorsqu'il me lança l'_Avada_, il pensait anéantir cette prophétie et échapper à sa probable mort qu'elle lui prédisait. Mais le contraire s'est produit. Le sort a ricoché le réduisant à moins qu'un corps. Cette cicatrice, dis-je en la pointant vaguement du doigt, est l'endroit où le sort m'a frappé. C'est aussi la marque qui fait de moi son égal. Il a déclenché lui-même la prophétie. Un idiot de mégalo.

Dumbledore vrilla son regard dans le mien et demanda :

- Comment se fait-il qu'un enfant ait résisté ainsi au sortilège de la mort ?

Je soupirai, mécontent de devoir ressasser tout cela mais néanmoins heureux d'avoir une oreille attentive. Il l'avait surement vu dans mes souvenirs mais paraissait vouloir obtenir des explications.

- Ma mère. Elle s'est sacrifiée par amour et a supplié Voldemort de la tuer elle plutôt que son bébé. Elle m'a offert une protection invisible aux yeux de tous mais belle et bien présente la protection du sang qui m'a permis d'échapper à Voldemort et d'être en sécurité hors de Poudlard, dans sa famille malgré le fait qu'ils la détestaient autant que la magie.

Dumbledore marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles dans sa barbe, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Je croisai les jambes et joignis mes mains sous mon menton. J'attendis qu'il fixe à nouveau son attention sur moi.

- Rien n'es plus puissant que l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Finit-il par souffler en me lançant un regard énigmatique suivit d'un sourire bienveillant.

Ce n'était pas une véritable question et je n'y répondis donc pas. Mais je vis dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris bien plus de choses que je n'en comprendrais avant longtemps. Pourtant il était inutile de demander. J'avais appris du vieil homme que s'il ne disait rien c'était que je devais découvrir certaines informations par moi-même.

- Reparle-moi de ce lien qui t'as uni à lui après cette nuit ?

- Un lien de haine intense, de mort. Rien de bon ne pouvait en découler après tout. Il a cherché à me tuer de maintes façons et nous savons tous deux à cause de la prophétie que l'un de nous deux devrait mourir de la main de l'autre. Car…

- …car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, termina-t-il en lissant sa barbe de ses doigts noueux.

Un silence s'installa et Fumseck dans un coin de la pièce émit une douce mélodie. J'esquissai un sourire dans sa direction, les yeux dans le vague, plongé à mon tour dans mes pensées. Je savais la tâche qui m'incombait mais qu'allait-il advenir de moi si je ne rentrais pas ? En quoi cela changerait-il le cours du temps ? En serait-il seulement changé ?

- Bien professeur, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi…commençai-je d'une voix douce.

- Oui bien sûr Harry, tu peux te retirer. Bonne soirée, sourit-il.

- A vous aussi, Professeur. Et merci, ajoutai-je un sourire dans la voix.

Je sortis de la pièce d'un pas vif et gagnai la Salle sur Demande. J'y pénétrai, pensant avec légèreté qu'au fond, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de s'entraîner maintenant vu le manque d'énergie que je ressentais dans toutes les parcelles de mon corps. Ce combat m'avait vidé. L'infirmière avait même cru devoir me réanimer à coup de pied aux fesses. Comprenez bien que je doutais de l'efficacité ses méthodes. Je ne cautionnais pas la violence gratuite. Enfin bref, on ne ne crevait pas Harry Potter si facilement. La vie m'avait au moins appris ça si elle ne m'avait pas appris autre chose.

Je sortis ma baguette et fit apparaître une épée, certes moins agréable en main que celle que je cachais, miniaturisée taille cure-dent, dans ma valise, mais qui avait le mérite d'être d'un tranchant parfait. D'un geste vague, j'animai les mannequins rangés au fond de la pièce. Ils avancèrent lentement vers moi et, sur leur visage vide, je pouvais sans peine imaginer les traits des personnes que je haïssais.

Je respirai profondément, fermant les yeux un court instant. Je laissai tomber ma baguette, la faisant rouler au sol à ma droite ; nul besoin de m'épuiser davantage, mon noyau magique était suffisamment perturbé pour que je ne m'inflige pas ça en plus.

Je saisis le pommeau de ma fine lame bien au creux de ma paume. Un mouvement de rotation du poignet me permit peu à peu d'habituer mon bras à son poids et à son caractère vif et tranchant. J'avançai d'un pas félin vers le premier des mannequins à qui j'avais insufflé volontairement le même caractère prétentieux de Malfoy senior. Il feinta lorsque je m'approchais pour le transpercer d'un mouvement sec et nos épées s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Voyant que sa ruse ne marchait pas, il recula brutalement derrière les autres. Je souris narquoisement. Vraiment ressemblant.

Un autre s'avança, tenant à deux mains une immense hache qu'il abattit sur moi avec force. Macnair. Je ripostai, maintenant ma lame contre la sienne autant que je le pus jusqu'à être contraint de reculer d'un pas, me décalant d'un bond sur la droite. J'évitai de justesse le tranchant de la hache qui s'abattit à l'endroit où je m'étais tenu à peine une seconde plus tôt.

Je pivotai sur ma droite et deux assaillants se jetèrent sur moi, l'un tentant de détourner mon attention de l'autre qui s'approchait furtivement à ma droite. Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange. Toujours inséparables. Parfaite complémentarité sauf… Je me baissai soudain et leur raflai les jambes en un coup vif et allongé. Ces deux-là étaient bien trop grands, ils n'assuraient pas ce qui se trouvait plus bas que leur bassin.

Une douleur aiguë me fit faire volte-face et un autre mannequin armé d'un poignard trépignait, ne cessant de s'agiter en me tournant autour avec délectation. Il semblait prendre un plaisir certain à seulement déclencher des douleurs vives dans ma chair sans toucher de points vitaux. Je pouvais presque entendre ses ricanements hystériques et voir la folie de son regard sombre. Bellatrix. Avec un hurlement de rage et la vision atroce de cette illusion de femme tuant mon parrain sous mes yeux, je lui tranchai la tête. Pour expédier au loin cette image qui hantait mes cauchemars, pour ne plus voir son regard animé d'une vie qui n'en était plus une ; jonchée de morts et de tortures, de cadavres sans doute alléchants à ses yeux et de cris d'horreurs délicieux à ses oreilles.

Emporté par mon soudain accès de colère, je perçai la foule de mannequin, tranchant ce qui aurait pu être des membres humains sur mon passage. Je reconnus les caractères impulsifs d'Avery et Selwyn et la lâcheté de Mulciber et Pettigrow que je me fis un plaisir d'écarter de mon passage.

J'étais indifférent au nombre élevé de mannequins qui gisait sur le sol. Un massacre mit en scène. Le théâtre de mes espérances les plus sombres.

Une seule cible m'obsédait : Voldemort. Son mannequin n'avait pas bougé et je pouvais presque l'imaginer me sourire avec son habituel dédain. Et à cette image se superposa celle de Tom et mes pas se firent hésitants. Je tremblai soudain, incapable d'avancer davantage. Son sourire s'accentua.

Des larmes de dépit roulèrent sur mes joues tandis que, dans un gémissement déchirant, je me rendis compte de ma nouvelle faiblesse inattendue : Tom. Je me laissai tomber à genou, tête basse. Mon épée tomba dans un cliquetis de ferraille qui résonna atrocement dans le silence de la salle. Et l'écho qu'elle créa me ravagea tandis que j'entendais en fond sonore le rire moqueur d'un serpent. Une voix doucereuse siffla entre les quatre murs, j'avais dû penser trop fort et les mots se répercutèrent dans un sifflement assourdissant :

_« Trop faible, trop vulnérable… Regarde-moi !»_

Sous l'injonction, je relevai la tête brusquement et mon regard cru croiser deux yeux carmin. Je gémis à nouveau et le mannequin approcha lentement. Je ne vis pas l'ombre qui se faufila dans la salle, observant sans savoir quand agir.

Je serrai les dents et les poings pour arrêter de trembler comme une feuille sous la constatation écrasante. Voldemort avait vu juste sur bien des points. Il était un connard, mais un connard qui avait raison. Et ça me rendait bien plus en colère contre moi-même que contre lui. Or, je savais gérer la colère envers les autres, mais l'observer se retourner simplement contre moi me mettait le cerveau sans dessus-dessous.

L'immense poupée glacée se plaça devant moi, une épée tendue vers ma poitrine. Je restai figé, hébété, incapable de croire à ma défaite contre de simples objets animés. J'avais perdu le contrôle de moi-même et, indéniablement, je semblais incapable de stopper le vertige qui me fit frissonner. Un gouffre sembla s'ouvrir sous moi et je sentis le vacillement de mon âme ébranlée par ce que je venais de constater : je ne pourrai jamais tuer Voldemort de sang-froid comme j'en avais rêvé maintes fois. L'image de Tom s'y superposerait toujours et ce serait alors lui que je tuerai.

Je sentis d'autres larmes s'échapper de mes yeux et je baissai à nouveau la tête, défait, incapable de faire un autre mouvement. Le mannequin éloigna l'épée pour prendre l'élan nécessaire afin de me transpercer. J'étais bien trop hagard pour réagir, perdu dans l'illusion de ma vie qui s'effondrait.

Soudain, une ombre furtive se glissa à ma droite et je vis étinceler le tranchant d'une lame lorsque, dans un cliquetis métallique, la silhouette ramassa celle que j'avais faite tomber au sol.

Avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, la tête du mannequin vola, séparée du reste du corps. Elle roula au sol dans un silence morbide. Je regardai la scène, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, reprenant lentement mes esprits. Puis le reste de la poupée, vidée de son énergie magique, s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd mêlé aux bruits secs que fit sa lame en touchant le sol carrelé. Je revins lentement à moi.

L'immobilité de la scène était irréelle. Debout, au milieu du champ de mannequins détruits, se tenait Tom. Il me dominait de toute sa hauteur. Une mèche barrait ses yeux que je devinais du même rouge que son futur lui-même, ce rouge qui n'apparaissait que lorsque ses émotions se trouvaient fortement perturbées. Un souffle rauque s'échappait de ses lèvres, faisant voleter ses cheveux de jais. Dans l'une de ses mains, il tenait toujours l'épée qui semblait être un prolongement de son corps, terminant son bras en une pointe fatale plus loin derrière lui. Son autre main était maintenue à hauteur de son torse, témoin de son élan pour trancher la tête de la poupée qui ne représentait nul autre que lui-même à mes yeux.

Je secouai la tête, embrouillé par la foule de pensées qui se pressaient à la lisière de ma conscience.

Il se déplaça enfin, marchant jusqu'à moi d'une démarche féline qui me fit vibrer. Il tendit une main que j'observai. Je pris sur moi pour faire obéir mon corps. J'attrapai sa main fine et douce de la mienne légèrement plus large, au teint plus foncé. Le contraste entre sa pâleur et mon teint plus bronzé me fascina un instant et le contact me laissa une fois de plus perplexe. Mais je ne m'appesantis pas dessus, car il me releva d'un mouvement rapide et nos corps furent si proches que mon cerveau disjoncta sans doute pendant quelques secondes.

Quand je réintégrai un niveau d'intelligence plus élevé que celui du poulpe, je tentai un regard vers lui. Il s'était légèrement éloigné mais pas suffisamment pour ne plus être dans mon périmètre immédiat.

- A quoi tu joues, Evans ? Soupira-t-il en me toisant d'un air exaspéré.

Je haussai les épaules, incapable de formuler une excuse valable.

- Je ne tiens pas à que l'on entende à travers tout le château que c'est un idiot assassiné par un mannequin qui a été le vainqueur de notre duel. Ce serait mauvais pour ma réputation, déclara-t-il avant de tourner les talons, balançant l'épée sur le côté qui alla se ficher avec classe dans le corps d'un mannequin encore debout.

C'était sans doute sa façon à lui de me dire que je lui avais foutue une belle trouille. Mes membres étaient engourdis, mais je réussis à délier ma langue à temps pour que le claquement que fit la porte derrière lui emporte ma réponse :

- S'inquiéter est un sentiment humain, Tom ! Bravo !

J'entendis un rire aussi léger qu'une brise me parvenir de derrière le battant clos puis le silence envahit à nouveau la pièce et je soupirai.

Je sortis de la salle après avoir soigné les quelques blessures superficielles que j'avais récoltées. Je me sentais gêné que Tom ait assisté à ça et troublé de ne pas savoir à quelles conclusions toutes ces choses qu'ils avaient apprises sur moi allaient bien pouvoir le mener. Je priais Merlin pour que son intelligence ne soit plus qu'un mythe. Si j'en reparlais ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je m'exposais au risque qu'il découvre tout de gré ou de force. Je tus ainsi toutes mes pensées concernant les derniers jours de ma vie dans le passé.

Je me traînai néanmoins jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards, me demandant où Tom avait bien pu filer. Peu importe, une douche ne me ferait pas de mal avant le dîner.

Seulement, en arrivant dans le dortoir, j'aperçus Declan allongé sur son lit. Il se redressa légèrement lorsqu'il avisa que c'était moi qui entrais.

- Harry…, commença-t-il.

Oh misère. Il était l'une des personnes que j'avais le moins envie de voir pour le moment. Je n'avais pas la force d'entendre ses excuses. Je ne lui en voulais déjà plus mais ne regrettais en rien de m'être emporté. Il ne recommencerait surement plus. Néanmoins, il faudrait bien que j'entende ce qu'il souhaitait me dire. Je balançai ma baguette sur mon lit précipitamment.

- Ah Declan, désolé je n'ai pas le temps, mais on reparle plus tard ! Dis-je en faisant un bref demi-tour et en fonçant vers la salle de bain.

Je ne vis pas le regard douloureux qu'il me lança lorsque je tournai les talons pour m'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.

J'ôtai avec plaisir et en vitesse mes affaires que je n'avais pas quittées pendant deux jours. Je les balançai dans le panier destiné aux elfes de maisons en charge du linge. Chaque vêtement posé dans ce panier était immédiatement envoyé aux elfes pour être laver. Pratique la magie !

Je me glissai avec délectation sous le jet d'eau brûlante.

Je ne prenais jamais de longues douches. Vieille habitude. Les Dursley m'avait vite appris que plus je passais de temps sous la douche, plus ils me le feraient payer. Repenser à mon enfance avec eux me rendit vite amer. Et comme légère revanche sur mon passé, je m'accordai dix minutes de plus sous le jet d'eau relaxant après m'être consciencieusement lavé le corps et les cheveux.

Je sortis de la cabine de douche et attrapai une serviette avec laquelle je commençai par me sécher les cheveux en les ébouriffant avec force. Au moment où je voulus attraper mes vêtements propres afin de me rhabiller, je me figeai. Dans ma précipitation à vouloir éviter Declan, il semblait que je les avais bel et bien oubliés. Je grimaçai. Quelle poisse ! Je nouai rapidement mais solidement ma serviette immaculée autour de ma taille.

J'ouvris le plus discrètement possible la porte de la salle de bain. Je sondai rapidement du regard le dortoir et m'aperçus avec soulagement que personne ne s'y trouvait. Je soupirai et gagnai vivement mon armoire. Malheureusement pour moi, l'un des seuls angles morts si l'on observait le dortoir depuis la salle de bains se trouvait être la fenêtre où, présentement, quelqu'un était nonchalamment assis.

J'entendis un léger raclement de gorge. Je n'osai même pas me retourner. Je savais qui était là. _Et meeeeerde… _

Je me retournai néanmoins avec lenteur et le vis. Il m'observait, totalement décontracté, un livre à la main et adossé au rebord de la fenêtre. Impossible de deviner que nous nous étions déjà croisés aujourd'hui dans des circonstances étranges impliquant des mannequins et des épées. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête ?

- Très seyante comme tenue, bien qu'un peu légère, dit-il d'un ton légèrement narquois en me détaillant de haut en bas.

- Très drôle Riddle. J'ai… J'ai simplement oublié mes affaires pour me changer ici, marmonnai-je précipitamment.

Il esquissa un drôle de sourire en me regardant.

- Dans ce cas, plus rien ne t'empêche de t'habiller à présent, me fit-il remarquer alors que je restais figé devant mon armoire sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Je passai une main lasse dans mes longues mèches de cheveux et souris à mon tour.

- Veuillez me pardonner, Lord Riddle, de vous importuner par ma tenue indécente. Je m'en vais de ce pas remédier à ce problème inconvenant, déclamai-je théâtralement d'une voix concernée en faisant une légère courbette à son adresse.

Le mot _Lord_ me fit tiquer au moment où il franchit mes lèvres. Je vis ses yeux pétiller un fol instant comme s'il contenait un rire. Je me tournai à nouveau vers mon armoire en quête d'une tenue correcte à enfiler. Je le sentis plus que je ne l'entendis descendre de son perchoir sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il se faufila jusqu'à moi et posa sa tête par-dessus mon épaule. Le contact me surprit et je sursautai légèrement. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers lui et vit qu'il observait le contenu de mon armoire avec une moue concentrée digne d'un enfant. Cette vision me laissa sans voix et je perdis de ma superbe, à son grand plaisir.

- Tu devrais porter ce pull vert. Pour tes yeux, dit-il d'une voix implacablement neutre.

Je bougeai légèrement, soudainement mal à l'aise, et la peau de son bras découverte entra en contact avec mon dos. Le frisson me secoua davantage et il devenait comme un faible bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Comme une musique lointaine.

Je ne saurai dire combien de temps nous restâmes immobile. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le froid qu'il me laissa lorsqu'il rompit le contact aurait pu m'arracher le cœur.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Voilà les p'tits choux pour ce douzième chapitre ! Que le temps passe vite ! Enfin pour moi, peut-être pas pour vous qui attendez après mes chapitres malgré mon rythme de publication (oui je sais : quel rythme de publication ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte celle-là ?!) pas très régulier...^^'<p>

Voilà, j'ai toujours besoins de vos avis pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, si vous appréciez toujours ! Et en plus j'ai pondu un plus chapitre long héhé ! Pour une fois...x)

A bientôt !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel.

PS : corrigé !


	13. Chapter 13

_**Lost in the Sand of Time**_

**Auteur:**Jelyel

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Pairing:** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Temps de parution:**euh... Je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas vous refaire le même coup bas que pour le chapitre 7 ! :D Donc on s'en tient à un chapitre par mois !

**Avancement de la fic :**pour le moment il y a 15 chapitres écrits et je m'atèle encore et toujours à la suite !

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** lors d'un incident provoqué par les Serpentards en cours de Potion, Harry est envoyé dans les années 1940 à l'époque où Tom fait ses études à Poudlard. Dès lors Harry décide de tenter malgré les risques de changer le cours du temps en tentant de briser la barrière que le futur mage noir a placé entre lui et les autres. Tom est aussitôt intrigué par Harry, élève débarquant de nulle part dont la puissance équivaut à la sienne. Commence alors un véritable jeu du chat et la souris où chacun tente de percer l'autre à jour. L'un comme l'autre sent qu'un lien étrange les unis et des choses qu'ils n'expliquent pas se produisent au moindre contact. Un jour Harry surprend Tom penché sur les archives des élèves de Poudlard, il semble chercher activement quelque chose. Harry en échange de livres rares de sortilège lui demande de lui révéler ce qu'il cherche et de l'autoriser à l'aider dans ces recherches. Tom, après une semaine de réflexion, finit par accepter le marché proposé par Harry en lui exigeant encore un peu de temps pour continuer seul ses recherches ! Mais le soir même, le Survivant fait un étrange cauchemar se révélant être un souvenir de l'enfance du futur mage noir. Tom tente alors de lire dans son esprit la manière dont il a pu voir cela et qui il est exactement. Mais Harry parvient à lui échapper et aucun d'eux ne reparle de cet incident. Tom finit par accepter le contrat et révèle à Harry qu'il recherche son père dont il est persuadé qu'il était sorcier. Harry l'aide à faire ses recherches dans les archives quand soudain il se souvient que Voldemort lui avait parlé de ses parents lors de leur affrontement dans le cimetière. Harry obtient l'autorisation de Dumbledore de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour quelques heures. Il l'utilise le lendemain et se rend à Little Hangleton où il rencontre la grand-mère et le père de Tom. Il parvient à plonger dans leurs souvenirs pour obtenir ce qu'il désire sur les origines et les circonstances exactes de la naissance de Tom. Notamment le fait que Ton senior ait tenté de tuer Mérope Gaunt lorsqu'il a découvert la supercherie que la jeune femme avait utilisé pour le faire tomber éperdument amoureux (philtre). Pris d'un accès de rage, il tente de la battre à mort alors même qu'elle attend un enfant, enfant qui n'est autre que Tom junior ! Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Harry dort, Cameron et Declan décident de faire une mauvaise blague à Harry en glissant un serpent dans son lit au réveil. Harry utilise alors inconsciemment le parler des serpents surprenant toute la chambrée, y compris Tom. Plus tard dans la semaine alors que Tom évite Harry, ils se retrouvent à se battre pour faire une démonstration pour le cours de duel. Harry gagne in extremis et tous deux sont envoyés à l'infirmerie, à bout de force.

**Note :**J'essaye de toujours répondre à vos reviews (si quelqu'un n'a pas eu de réponse, qu'il me prévienne !). Je suis vraiment très touchée de toutes vos reviews très sympas et de tous ces ajouts en Alertes ou en Favoris ! Cette fic a dépassé grâce à vous tous la barre des 300 reviews et c'est un sacré palier ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle aurait autant de succès et j'en suis très heureuse !

Les reviewers anonymes :

**Lou-chan** : ne pleure pas xD Je suis contente que ça te plaise et merci ! =)

**Vh132** : la suite arrive, merci ! :D

**Kitsune09** : Merci de ton enthousiasme et désolée de te désespérer à chaque fin de chapitre x) Je suis contente que ce rythme te plaise, je ne voyais pas les choses autrement, je n'aime pas non plus lorsque les deux persos se jettent l'un sur l'autre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est très gentil ! A bientôt !

Je vous remercie tous pour votre enthousiasme pour cette fic et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 13 :<strong>

Le soir même je me couchai le cœur au bord des lèvres. J'avais beau m'être confié sur le but de ma venue il n'en restait pas moins que je devais absolument me protéger des attaques mentales de Tom. Il ne devait en aucun cas apprendre de lui-même ce que je savais. Je devais trouver une solution de toute urgence pour lui en parler ou pour tout cacher définitivement. J'avais pensé à me jeter un oubliette mais vu la panique qui montait en moi je pouvais très bien me transformer moi-même en légume. Et puis, je me connaissais, cette foutue curiosité me pousserait à chercher à nouveau. Et puis merde, je n'avais même pas envie d'oublier. Mais même en tournant le problème dans tous les sens possibles je n'entrevoyais pas la moindre solution. Je devais à tout prix garder mes secrets. Je m'endormis sur cette pensée d'un sommeil profond.

Ce fut une main douce sur mon bras qui me réveilla, je bougeai légèrement pour déloger l'importune et la caresse s'arrêta. On me secoua alors légèrement et j'entre ouvris des yeux fatigués sur… Declan ?! Il affichait une mine radieuse et l'habituel sourire enjoué trônait sur ses lèvres. Je me redressais d'un bond sous le choc. Que venait-il de faire au juste ? Il venait de me caresser le bras pendant que je dormais. Merde, c'était mauvais ça.

- Tu ne voulais pas te réveiller malgré le fait que je t'ai appelé une bonne douzaine de fois ! Une vraie marmotte hein ? Sourit-il en restant assis au bord de mon lit.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête en réponse, lui lançant un regard quelque peu méfiant. Tom apparut à ce moment-là dans mon champ de vision et son regard s'attarda sur la main que Declan maintenait sur mon bras. Je crus voir un peu d'agacement passer dans son regard bleuté.

- Une panne d'oreiller Evans ? demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Dépêche-toi nous allons être en retard.

Je le regardai un moment, interloqué, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte sous la surprise. Depuis quand existait-il un «nous» ? Declan tourna la tête vers Tom et son regard se durcit. Je dégageai mon bras de son étreinte et m'extirpai de mes couvertures tandis que les deux autres s'affrontaient du regard. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ce matin ?

- Laisse-moi deux minutes pour m'habiller ! Criai-je à l'intention de Tom en fonçant vers la salle de bain affaires en main.

Je sortis cinq minutes plus tard, les cheveux trempés, répandant de l'eau sur tout le parquet de la chambre. Tom m'attendait dans la salle commune, plongé encore une fois dans l'un de mes livres. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver il le referma sèchement et se leva sans un regard pour moi. Je le suivis hors de la salle et nous nous dirigeâmes en silence vers la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner. J'avisai Declan et Cameron à la table de Serpentard entourés d'autres élèves de la maison. Cameron ne m'adressa qu'un maigre sourire et Declan me fit signe de les rejoindre. Mais Tom leur passa devant me faisant signe de le suivre. J'offris un pauvre regard d'excuse à Declan et suivit le brun bien trop curieux pour voir qu'il me menait par le bout du nez.

Je me retrouvai à nouveau assis en face de lui sans la moindre idée de quoi lui dire et sans même oser lever les yeux de mes œufs de peur qu'il n'utilise la Légilimencie contre moi… une fois de plus. Quel crétin, j'aurais mieux fait de partager un joyeux petit déjeuner avec Cameron et Declan. Je savais que de nombreuses pairs d'yeux étaient fixées sur nous et que le silence de la grande salle était anormal à cette heure-ci mais je ne m'en préoccupai guère trop absorbé à me répéter un mantra visant à me détendre. Je vérifiai l'état de mes défenses mentales, consolidant le mur du mieux que je pouvais, priant de toutes mes forces pour qu'il ne sente pas mon malaise. Vite vite, trouver quelque chose à dire, quelque chose à dire ! Quelque chose à…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Tom d'une voix neutre comme à son habitude.

Gloups… Raté. Je baissai davantage la tête. Je tripotai du bout de la fourchette le contenu de mon assiette ne laissant qu'une vague bouillie à la place de mes œufs. Je sentis une main saisir doucement mon menton et le relever lentement. Je déglutis à nouveau difficilement et je crus défaillir quand mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Je vis à nouveau cette tempête d'émotions qui déferlait dans ses yeux à la couleur indéfinissable en ce moment même. Je savais que les miens pétillaient du même éclat et c'est cette réciprocité qui nous figea tous deux. Il finit par me lâcher et je fus étonné de ne pas subir une énième attaque forcée. Il n'attendait plus de réponse à sa question, il semblait avoir trouvé une réponse seul, dans mon regard, et je me sentis étrangement troublé qu'il comprenne tant de chose sans que nous n'échangions un mot. Mais euh…Qu'avait-il compris ? Est-ce que ma peur qu'il me viole mentalement était aussi palpable que cela ? Je le vis sortir un livre et commencer à se plonger dedans tandis que je me forçai à avaler plus de trois bouchées pour faire bonne figure. Apparemment oui…

Je l'observai à la dérobée, et je me retrouvai totalement fasciné par le léger mouvement de ses lèvres formant inconsciemment les mots qu'il lisait. Comme pour en savourer toute la puissance qu'ils dégageaient, comme pour les goûter. Je les voyais, rosées et délicatement ourlée, pleine mais pas assez pour qu'elle semble être féminine. Non, elles étaient indéniablement masculines mais je me surpris à vouloir… Non ! Non, non et non. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser comme ça. Si j'abaissai ma garde qui sait ce qu'il ferait ?!

Je ne comprenais absolument pas le comportement des gens qui évoluait autour de moi. Depuis la tristesse de Cameron, à l'attitude possessive de Declan et aux changements d'humeur absolument terrifiants de Tom.

La journée de cours passa à une lenteur affolante en contraste totale avec la vitesse des pensées qui affluaient dans ma tête sans me laisser aucun répit. Je me trouvai dans une impasse et je me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne fasse une bourde ou que Tom ne trouve un moyen de me faire parler de gré… ou de force. Alors n'était-ce pas mieux de juste tout lui dire ? Mais étrangement, un sentiment égoïste me prit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me déteste, qu'il me haïsse. Un souffle haché s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que cette pensée envahissait toute les autres, les supplantant magistralement.

Je dinai rapidement aux côtés de Declan et Cameron qui avait depuis quelques temps cet air triste lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur moi et parfois Declan. Le brun était dans une phase de déprime ou alors je ne comprenais rien à rien. Je me souvins d'une remarque qu'Hermione m'avait faite il y a quelques temps concernant les sentiments de Ginny à mon égard :

_Harry tu es un être doué d'une compassion presque indécente et pourtant tu ne vois rien. Comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle quand l'évidence est juste sous ton nez ?_

Hermione, toujours charmante et pas brusque pour deux sous… je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi cela me revenait maintenant mais l'ambiance qui régnait avec mes deux acolytes me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise et je quittai au plus vite la table des Serpentard. Je terminai rapidement mon repas et vidai mon verre de jus de citrouille sous le regard étrangement satisfait de cette fichue Maria Shawn. Je lui lançai un regard suspicieux et elle me rendit un sourire éclatant. Où étaient donc passés les regards haineux, les yeux qui me fusillaient du regard ? Je me levai de table mon regard toujours fixé au sien et dégageai en vitesse. Complètement lunatique cette fille !

Je me dirigeai vers le dortoir, traversant les cachots déserts à cette heure-ci. La journée était finie et je n'avais qu'une envie : plonger la tête dans mon oreiller et hurler je ne sais quoi pour me libérer du merdier dans lequel je m'étais empêtré. Néanmoins je m'arrêtais, m'adossant à un mur, la tête renversée et lâchant un profond soupir. Je me sentais étrangement étourdi. Je portai la main à ma tête, étouffant une plainte de douleur. J'avais l'impression que tous les nerfs de mon crâne s'étaient contractés au même moment et je m'effondrai, mes jambes cédant sous moi.

Je tournai la tête et le couloir vacilla dangereusement, se déformant et ondulant. Une silhouette approcha de moi et je gémis à nouveau de douleur. Je distinguai la chevelure brune d'une jeune fille et je reconnus Maria. Je tentai de me relever mais m'effondrai à nouveau. Je savais que j'aurai dû me méfier d'elle…

- Pas si puissant que ça, le petit prodige, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur en s'agenouillant devant moi.

Je la sentis fouiller mes poches et je tentai de lui échapper en gigotant. Mais quelque chose m'affaiblissait de minutes en minutes, ma volonté s'effritait peu à peu et même ma magie ne m'obéissait plus.

- Je récupère ça, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ? Susurra-t-elle en tirant ma baguette de ma poche.

Je sentais ma magie comme prise dans un étau. Je lançai un regard aussi noir que je pouvais à Maria qui me rendit un sourire moqueur.

- Espèce de…. Commençai-je.

Mais elle m'interrompit en plaçant une main sur mes lèvres.

- Tut tut tut, garde ta salive, j'ai quelques questions pour toi et la potion d'entrave et le véritasérum, ne sont qu'une précaution, fit-elle d'un ton fier.

Je lui aurais volontiers sauté à la gorge si je ne me sentais pas de plus en plus faible. La potion d'entrave était une potion interdite, même à cette époque. Elle était soumise à des lois très strictes. Et à raison d'ailleurs. Quiconque ingérait cette potion, se voyait privé de tout contrôle sur sa magie et son corps. Autant dire qu'on n'avait alors plus rien à envier à une carpette. Bon sang qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser cette garce à utiliser ça contre moi ?

Elle sortit sa propre baguette et me fit léviter jusqu'à une salle vide en prenant bien soin de laisser mon épaule cogner violemment le mur.

- Oh pardon, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix faussement désolée.

Cette fille était vraiment une plaie. Je commençais alors lentement à tenter de me défaire du sort, ce n'était pas tellement différent de l'impérium dans sa manière de fonctionner. Seulement bien plus puissant et emmerdant à briser. Peut-être y arriverai-je à temps… Je m'activai mentalement tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ma magie sachant que cela débloquerait immédiatement l'état apathique dans lequel mon esprit se trouvait. J'avais l'horrible impression d'être prisonnier de mon propre corps, libre de penser mais incapable de faire le moindre geste brusque sans m'écrouler comme une chiffe molle.

Je la vis lancer plusieurs sorts sur la porte afin de la sceller puis elle se tourna vers moi. Elle m'avait installé sur une chaise dans une ancienne salle de cours. Elle agita sa baguette à nouveau et des cordes solides s'enroulèrent autour de mon torse, me clouant davantage à la chaise. Je grognai de douleur en les sentant immobiliser mes poignets.

- Ne crois pas que je te laisserai utiliser la magie sans baguette. Je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai bien vu la puissance que tu sembles abriter.

Ah ? Pas stupide, hein ? A méditer. Je sentais la résistance du sort s'accentuer. Cette saloperie n'avait pas loupé sa potion !

- Maintenant tu vas gentiment m'expliquer pourquoi Tom s'intéresse tant à toi ?

Oh la garce…Je sentis l'effet du véritasérum se manifester. Mais hélas pour elle je ne connaissais pas la réponse à cette question. En temps normal, j'aurai pu lutter contre la potion mais vu le cocktail qu'elle m'avait fait ingérer, en grande quantité à en croire mon état… J'étais en mauvaise posture, il ne fallait pas qu'elle me pose de questions ciblées sur Tom, j'étais capable de lui révéler des choses du futur. Il fallait que je gagne du temps pendant que je tenterai de contrer l'entrave. Mais quelle conne !

- Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui demander directement ? Dis-je d'une voix faible.

Elle ricana, tournant lentement sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Tu n'en sais rien, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle en me lançant un regard condescendant.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ? Quel intérêt ? Continuai-je sans vraiment savoir ce que je disais.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions. Et puis tu n'as pas besoin de savoir puisque de toute manière, tu ne te souviendras plus de ma réponse quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, lança-t-elle d'un air détaché.

Non mais cette folle n'allait quand même pas me lancer un oubliette fait maison ?! Elle avait un neuf chances sur dix de se louper magistralement. Ok, j'allais finalement bien finir à l'état de légume.

- Tu n'avais aucun droit de le détourner de moi. Il ne s'est jamais intéressé à quiconque, tu sais ? Alors pourquoi toi, en débarquant de nulle part, tu parviens à avoir toute son attention. Ce n'est pas juste, j'ai essayé pendant des années de n'avoir rien qu'un regard de lui. Alors je veux savoir comment tu as pu te rapprocher de lui. Que sais-tu de Tom ?

Oh non non non ! Pas de question générale ! Je sentis le véritasérum agir à l'entente de la question. Je savais des tas de choses sur Tom. Mais rien qui ne soit pas dangereux à révéler. Ça allait être un véritable désastre à la seconde même où j'ouvrirai la bouche. Je tentai de résister dans un dernier effort et gémit de douleur sous la pression qui s'exerçait sur tout mon corps. Tant pis, il fallait juste que je me libère de l'entrave afin d'en dire le moins possible.

- Tom Marvolo Riddle, né de Mérope Gaunt, descendante de Salazar Serpentard, et de Thomas Riddle simple moldu. Enfant maudit issu d'un amour factice…

- Comment ? Me coupa-t-elle vivement, les yeux écarquillés.

J'en profitais pour m'acharner comme un désespéré sur le sort.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est un sang-mêlé ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, quel incroyable esprit de déduction, répondis-je laconiquement.

L'entrave commençait lentement à céder et je puisai profondément en moi pour l'entamer davantage.

- Qu'entends-tu par « amour factice » ? Continua-t-elle en m'ignorant royalement.

- Sa mère Mérope, s'est éprise d'un moldu du nom de Thomas Riddle. Elle lui a fait ingurgiter un puissant philtre d'amour.

- Que… Mais comment est-il arrivé en orphelinat ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Tout ce dont je pouvais être sûr, c'est qu'elle tenait vraiment à Tom, bien qu'elle n'utilise pas les bonnes méthodes pour en savoir plus et se rapprocher de lui. Ce n'était qu'une fille un peu trop amoureuse et à Serpentard de surcroit… Ça en devenait presque effrayant.

- Sa mère est morte en couche.

- Mais elle était une sorcière ! De sang-pur qui plus est ! S'exclama-t-elle, ne comprenant pas.

- Oui mais une sorcière enceinte voit ses pouvoirs diminuer pour protéger l'enfant. Et Mérope n'était pas une sorcière puissante. Elle a préféré perdre la vie plutôt que de perdre son bébé alors même qu'elle aurait pu survivre à une fausse-couche.

- Oh…, murmura-t-elle, son regard s'illumina de compréhension.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant et je mis ce temps à profit pour tirer encore un peu plus sur l'entrave la sentant céder légèrement.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, une sorcière enceinte ne voit pas sa magie garder en vie le bébé automatiquement, elle ne meurt pas en couche sauf si le bébé a dû être maintenu en vie, sauf si… On a tenté de tuer l'enfant…? Prononça-t-elle lentement l'air horrifié. Qui ?

Au moins elle partageait mon avis sur le fait de s'en prendre à une femme portant la vie. Les révélations qu'elle recevait n'étaient pas celles qu'elle attendait. Et c'était grave, c'était l'histoire d'une vie fichue en l'air depuis la conception même de Tom.

- Le père de l'enfant.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle tandis que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

C'était un crime de tuer une femme enceinte dans le monde moldu. C'était quelque chose que tout le monde pouvait qualifier d'horrible. Mais dans le monde sorcier c'était un crime hautement plus grave. La population sorcière était en baisse et les sorcières enceintes étaient considérées avec beaucoup de respect. La venue au monde des petits sorciers était célébrée pendant des jours dans les familles.

- Parce qu'il était en colère d'avoir été trompé par le philtre. Parce qu'il avait peur. C'était un homme haineux et intolérant qui a levé la main sur celle qui portait son enfant. Il voulait les tuer, tous les deux, pour atténuer sa honte.

Maria sembla en colère soudainement, elle ne devait pas plus comprendre que moi ce qui avait pu pousser l'homme à désirer la mort d'une femme et d'un enfant. L'entrave céda un peu plus et je pus remuer légèrement les jambes tandis que la jeune fille semblait soucieuse, se mordillant les lèvres. Peut-être regrettait-elle de m'avoir posé la question. Ce n'était surement pas ce genre d'informations qu'elle attendait.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Te l'a-t-il dit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

- Non j'ai trouvé par moi-même en partant il y a quelques jours à Little Hangleton où son père vit toujours. Tom ignore tout de ses origines.

Elle voulut répondre mais au même moment la porte vola en éclat et les débris volèrent à travers la pièce. Maria hurla et se protégea le visage de ses mains. Tom se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, baguette en main, un air furibond sur le visage. Je me sentis paniquer. Si Maria parlait j'étais fichu ! Je fournis un dernier effort et je parvins à me libérer de l'entrave, je gémis de douleur sous l'explosion que cela provoqua dans mon corps tandis que ma magie réinvestissait toutes mes cellules depuis le noyau. Tom fut aussitôt auprès de moi et je le vis s'agenouiller une lueur inquiète réelle dansant dans ses yeux bleus.

- Comment tu te sens ? me demanda-t-il précipitamment en dénouant la corde qui me retenait de ses longs doigts habiles.

- Ça pourrait être pire, répondis-je tentant de cacher ma peur.

Il saisit mes poignets désormais libres et les frotta entre ses mains pour refaire circuler le sang dans mes propres mains qui avaient blanchies. Il se releva et me lança un regard intense qui me laissa le souffle court.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais régler son compte à cette idiote, claqua-t-il froidement en se détournant.

Là je me mis à paniquer réellement.

- Non, Tom, attend, je t'en prie ! Criai-je.

Je tentai de me relever mais mes jambes cédèrent et je m'écroulai, mes genoux heurtant violemment le sol. Il ne me faudrait que quelques minutes pour récupérer l'usage de mes foutues jambes. Mais quelques minutes c'était déjà trop.

Tom ne se retourna même pas et avança vers Maria qui n'était pas sure de ce qui allait lui arriver et qui n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de fuir. Je vis son regard apeuré et lorsqu'il croisa le mien je sus qu'elle ne lui dirait rien.

Mais Tom, à mon grand étonnement, s'agenouilla devant elle et lui releva le menton, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Et je sus que tout était foutu.

- Tom, je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça, murmurai-je d'une voix désespérée.

Je le vis sursauter, il relâcha un instant Maria qui se recroquevilla et se tourna vers moi, penchant légèrement la tête vers moi dans un signe évident d'incompréhension. Il me lança un regard encourageant et accrocha à nouveau les yeux de Maria. Je sentis quelques larmes dévaler sur mes joues et mes poings se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que du sang en perle. Et je savais que j'allais définitivement perdre Tom. J'allais échouer et j'allais le perdre. Et je sentis mon cœur se contracter et se déchirer en lambeaux.

J'observai le dos de Tom, je le vis se raidir à mesure qu'il s'introduisait dans les souvenirs récents de Maria. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, la fille lâcha un couinement effaré et recula le plus loin possible. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et murmura :

- Oubliette.

Un éclat lumineux jaillit et toucha la jeune fille qui s'écroula, probablement endormie. Tom ne s'était toujours pas tourné vers moi mais je vis ses poings se serrer et tout son corps trembler. Il ne dit pas un mot et se releva.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Oui encore une fin merdique, vous allez râler xD Et manque de bol, la suite est dans un mois, j'ai perdu mon avance et je reste bloquée à 15 chapitres ^^<p>

Ce chapitre je voulais le poster hier parce que c'était mon anniversaire mais j'ai pas eu le temps (il faut comprendre ici que je me suis en fait endormie comme un bébé !) à cause d'une vilaine grippe !

Donc bon voilà mon cadeau pour vous (cadeau empoisonné) !

Un avis ? =)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Lost in the Sand of Time**_

**Auteur: **Jelyel

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Pairing:** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Temps de parution:**euh... Je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas vous refaire le même coup bas que pour le chapitre 7 ! :D Donc on s'en tient à un chapitre par mois !

**Avancement de la fic : **19 chapitres écrits et je continue encore !

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** lors d'un incident provoqué par les Serpentards en cours de Potion, Harry est envoyé dans les années 1940 à l'époque où Tom fait ses études à Poudlard. Dès lors Harry décide de tenter malgré les risques de changer le cours du temps en tentant de briser la barrière que le futur mage noir a placé entre lui et les autres. Tom est aussitôt intrigué par Harry, élève débarquant de nulle part dont la puissance équivaut à la sienne. Commence alors un véritable jeu du chat et la souris où chacun tente de percer l'autre à jour. L'un comme l'autre sent qu'un lien étrange les unis et des choses qu'ils n'expliquent pas se produisent au moindre contact. Un jour Harry surprend Tom penché sur les archives des élèves de Poudlard, il semble chercher activement quelque chose. Harry en échange de livres rares de sortilège lui demande de lui révéler ce qu'il cherche et de l'autoriser à l'aider dans ces recherches. Tom, après une semaine de réflexion, finit par accepter le marché proposé par Harry en lui exigeant encore un peu de temps pour continuer seul ses recherches ! Mais le soir même, le Survivant fait un étrange cauchemar se révélant être un souvenir de l'enfance du futur mage noir. Tom tente alors de lire dans son esprit la manière dont il a pu voir cela et qui il est exactement. Mais Harry parvient à lui échapper et aucun d'eux ne reparle de cet incident. Tom finit par accepter le contrat et révèle à Harry qu'il recherche son père dont il est persuadé qu'il était sorcier. Harry l'aide à faire ses recherches dans les archives quand soudain il se souvient que Voldemort lui avait parlé de ses parents lors de leur affrontement dans le cimetière. Harry obtient l'autorisation de Dumbledore de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour quelques heures. Il l'utilise le lendemain et se rend à Little Hangleton où il rencontre la grand-mère et le père de Tom. Il parvient à plonger dans leurs souvenirs pour obtenir ce qu'il désire sur les origines et les circonstances exactes de la naissance de Tom. Notamment le fait que Ton senior ait tenté de tuer Mérope Gaunt lorsqu'il a découvert la supercherie que la jeune femme avait utilisé pour le faire tomber éperdument amoureux (philtre). Pris d'un accès de rage, il tente de la battre à mort alors même qu'elle attend un enfant, enfant qui n'est autre que Tom junior ! Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Harry dort, Cameron et Declan décident de faire une mauvaise blague à Harry en glissant un serpent dans son lit au réveil. Harry utilise alors inconsciemment le parler des serpents surprenant toute la chambrée, y compris Tom. Plus tard dans la semaine alors que Tom évite Harry, ils se retrouvent à se battre pour faire une démonstration pour le cours de duel. Harry gagne in extremis et tous deux sont envoyés à l'infirmerie, à bout de force. Tom cherche de plus en plus à comprendre et se méfie du jeune sorcier, celui-ci épuisé de fuir Riddle jr, se confie à Dumbledore sur la dangerosité des informations qu'il possède sur Tom. Il est incapable de prédire quelle serait sa réaction et il ne peut prendre le risque de changer le passé et de changer avec lui. Pendant un entraînement, il perd le contrôle en se rendant compte qu'il sera incapable de tuer Tom à cause de l'affection improbable qu'il semble éprouver pour lui. Alors qu'un mannequin représentant Voldemort s'avance pour l'achever, Tom lui tranche la tête. Harry voit en ce symbole un petit signe d'espoir et reprend un peu confiance. Declan, quant à lui, se comporte de plus en plus étrangement et Harry ne parvient pas à comprendre son attitude. Cependant il n'a guère l'occasion de s'appesantir sur la question puisque Maria Shawn, une serpentarde vicieuse et folle amoureuse de Tom lui tend un piège. Elle le drogue avec des potions d'enchaînements afin qu'il réponde à ses questions sur Tom et la relation qu'il entretient avec lui. Elle cherche seulement à connaître le garçon qu'elle aime depuis longtemps et déclenche sans le vouloir une série de réponses troublantes, auxquelles elles ne s'attendaient pas et qu'Harry et elle n'auraient jamais dû savoir. Il lui confie ainsi le secret des origines du sorcier. Sous le choc, elle perd de vue son objectif. Tom entre à ce moment et sous le silence d'Harry, lit les pensées de la jeune fille.

**Note : **J'essaye de toujours répondre à vos reviews (si quelqu'un n'a pas eu de réponse, qu'il me prévienne !).

Les reviewers anonymes (que je remercie beaucoup, beaucoup aussi !) :

_Guest_ : Hm à la place de Tom tu ne lui en voudrais pas ? En plus c'est un nerveux ce petit alors…^^' Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci !

_Nepheria4_ : Merci :D

_Lou-chan_ : Merci, merci, merci ! Tu ne sais pas quoi dire ? Déçue ? ^^

_Luna_ : T'excuse pas, c'est de circonstance ! Désolée pour la fin abrupte ^^' Je te dis rien pour la réaction de Tom, tu verras =) Merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère que l'angine-otite t'a laissée en paix !

Je sais jamais quoi dire, à chaque fois vous êtes très nombreux à me laisser des avis qui sont tous très positifs et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre (même si parfois je le fais tardivement mais vous commencez à connaître ma passion pour les retards et le attentes injustifiées !)

Alors continuez à m'envoyer des reviews si le cœur vous en dit et n'hésitez pas non plus à me contacter par message, je suis ouverte à tout dialogue =D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 14 :<strong>

Je titubais légèrement lorsque je tentai à mon tour de me relever. Je fis un léger mouvement du doigt et ma baguette s'échappa de la poche de Maria et revint à moi. Tom se tourna vers moi et la fureur que je lus dans son regard me glaça l'échine. Et pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver sublime. Ses yeux avaient viré au grenat et des mèches d'un noir intense barraient son front. Il avait une respiration trop calme.

Je sentais pourtant son aura instable et sa magie m'apparut soudainement, complètement affolée. Il s'avança vers moi et je n'eue même pas la force de reculer. Je soutins son regard. Je crois que quelque part je savais que sa colère était légitime. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi, son souffle brûlant effleurant ma joue.

Il me saisit le bras sans douceur et me traina à sa suite. Nous remontâmes en silence des cachots, il voulait que l'on règle nos comptes dans un endroit calme où les élèves revenant du dîner ne pourraient pas nous interrompre. Je tremblais légèrement en voyant que son aura était de plus en plus instable. Je fronçai les sourcils et titubai légèrement. Il n'y fit pas attention et accéléra.

Je commençai réellement à m'inquiéter pour les conséquences que cela aurait si ses émotions déclenchaient une déflagration de magie. Je me souvins des deux expériences malheureuses que j'avais en matière « d'explosion de magie » et je grimaçai. J'avais dévasté un champ où Remus m'avait fait transplaner au dernier moment, puis une forêt la seconde fois où j'avais perdu le contrôle de ma magie. Je m'en voulais toujours pour ça d'ailleurs.

Il fallait qu'il se calme où il pourrait tuer tous les élèves de Poudlard en quelques secondes et rayer le château de la carte. Je ne serai peut-être pas assez puissant pour le contenir et les effets de l'entrave n'avaient pas eu le temps de totalement se dissiper. Je tirai légèrement sur son bras pour qu'il s'arrête.

- Tom ? Tom, s'il te plaît écoute-moi… tentai-je d'une voix douce. Je t'en prie…

Comment lui expliquer qu'il fallait qu'il se calme sous peine de faire exploser la plupart des habitants du château ?

- Tu dois te calmer, dis-je et je m'en voulu d'avoir un ton si bas.

Il s'arrêta net et nous étions devant la Grande Salle, quelques élèves y trainaient et nous observèrent avec curiosité. Tour sauf ça. Il avait fallu que ma grande gueule démarre au quart de tour, il ne fallait en aucun cas s'arrêter ici ! Je ne pourrai jamais protéger tout le monde.

- Me calmer ?! Explosa-t-il en se tournant vivement, provoquant un silence de plomb dans le hall, où sa voix résonnait puissamment. Pourquoi t'écouterai-je ? Tu me mens depuis des jours sur des choses qui ME concernent !

Il cracha ses mots d'une voix rendue rauque par la colère. Le voir exprimer autant d'émotions me fit trembler. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout son ressentiment, toute sa colère, toute sa haine n'ait qu'une cible ? Moi. Mais j'avais pris le risque et je n'avais pu trouver de solutions à temps, trouver la force de regarder son avenir en face. Je me sentais tellement désolé, tellement coupable.

Son aura trembla davantage et je relevai soudain la tête, un air inquiet sur le visage, il perdait le contrôle je le sentais. C'était une question de minutes.

- Un moldu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as du beaucoup en rire, non ? Me voir faire des recherches sur un père sorcier parce que ma mère, qui n'était rien de plus qu'un cracmole, n'a pas été fichu de rester en vie en me mettant au monde ! Et mon propre père a tenté d'en finir avec moi alors même que je ne pouvais pas me défendre dans le ventre de ma mère. Et toi ! Toi, tu me mens depuis le début, je le sens. Je ne sais absolument pas qui tu es, ni d'où tu viens. Mais tu as tout intérêt à me le dire si tu ne veux pas que je force l'entrée de ton esprit de manière irrévocable, gronda-t-il d'une voix si basse que seul moi pouvait l'entendre.

Quiconque m'aurait dit cela aurait récolté pour simple réponse un éclat de rire. Mais pas lui. Parce qu'il en était capable. Je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne ce que je connaissais de lui. Détruire quelqu'un par Legilimancie était quelque chose d'atroce…

Sa colère allait crescendo et je fixai mes yeux dans les siens prenant sur moi pour ne pas craquer à mon tour.

- Elle t'aurait aimé, elle t'a aimé plus que sa vie…, murmurai-je mais mes paroles ne l'atteignirent même pas.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et je vis des larmes briller dans ses yeux. Il sourit, un air fou que je lui connaissais bien marquant son visage fin. Ses yeux passaient sans cesse du rouge au bleu pur. Il vacillait entre la réalité qu'il venait d'apprendre et celle à laquelle il s'était toujours accroché. Les sorciers puissants pouvaient revivre des souvenirs jusque dans leur ventre de leur mère grâce à leur magie déjà présente en eux. Je me souvenais de la nuit où ma mère était morte. Tom à travers ses yeux d'enfants avaient vu sa mère mourir pour lui donner la vie. Il l'avait simplement occulté jusque-là. Je savais qu'il sentait la douleur de sa mère comme un souvenir impérissable à travers ce que représentait sa venue au monde et la main qu'il pressa sur son cœur me le confirma.

- Tu… tu débarques et chamboules toute ma vie. Je ne comprends pas quel genre de lien m'unit à toi. Et je sais qu'il y'en a un, tu l'as dit et je le sens au plus profond de moi. C'est un écho incontrôlable et insupportable, murmura-t-il soudain, complètement perdu passant d'une émotion à une autre en un quart de secondes. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive quand tu... Tout… tout ce que je ressens n'est pas habituel et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'est dans ma tête, n'est-ce pas ? C'est dans ma tête ?!

Il se tut. Il se courba violemment, la main toujours pressée contre son cœur qui se serrait en battements lourds qui résonnait dans tout le hall. Il allait exploser. Sa magie allait exploser et faire voler en éclat tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de quelques centaines de mètres minimum ! Sa magie commença à tourbillonner hors de son corps faisant claquer son uniforme de sorcier autour de lui tout en formant de légers filins de brumes. Les pulsations de son cœur envoyaient des vagues fines de magie. Un sorcier moyen les percevait, quelques élèves autour de nous et moi-même pouvions les voir.

Je vis des larmes embuer ses yeux et l'une d'elle dévala sur sa joue. Je me sentis me briser entièrement et irrévocablement sans savoir réellement pourquoi, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le calmer et ça me tuait. Son état actuel était de mon fait et je fus pris d'une culpabilité qui m'étrangla brusquement, serrant ma gorge et ma cage thoracique. Il semblait si plein de colère, de frustration, de honte, de ressentiment, de désespoir. Il paraissait si fragile, si désemparé et perdu.

Moi qui voulais que le mur de glace s'écroule, j'avais réussi mon coup mais pas comme je l'aurai souhaité. Tout ce qu'il avait contenu pendant des années derrière sa carapace semblait vouloir s'enfuir et il n'avait aucune idée de comment empêcher ce cataclysme émotionnel. Comment ne pas être déçu ? Il avait fantasmé tout une vie pour ses parents mais jamais dans tous ces rêves il n'aurait pu imaginer que son père était un moldu haineux qui avait tenté d'empêcher son existence. Et encore moins que sa mère bien qu'étant descendante de Serpentard n'était pas plus puissante qu'un cracmol !

Etre orphelin était une chose, j'en avais bien conscience mais être haï par un père qui n'avait jamais cherché à vous laisser une chance, à apprendre à vous connaître c'en était une autre… Comment accepter le fait que son père ait voulu le supprimer lui et sa mère ? Comment accepter qu'il descendait des humains au niveau magique le plus faible que la terre portait ? Comment trouver sa place dans ce merdier ? Et l'équation devenait d'une simplicité enfantine et meurtrière : le résultat serait un véritable drame si rien ne l'arrêtait.

C'est ce moment-là que la plupart des élèves de la Grande Salle choisirent pour sortir rejoindre leur salle commune. Non mais quels crétins !

Ils se stoppèrent devant le tableau surprenant que nous formions Tom et moi. Il me retenait par le bras et nos regards ne se lâchaient pas, son souffle était haché et le mien faisait tranquillement voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Je tentai de rester calme, il fallait que je me concentre. Depuis sa poitrine des volutes d'une brume argentée s'échappaient en tournant sur elles-mêmes tentant de me repousser tout en s'enroulant autour de moi pour mieux me garder. Un combat entre ce que désirait Tom et sa colère contre moi.

- Tom, écoute-moi, tu es train de perdre les pédales, soufflai-je insufflant à ma voix une douceur que je ne me connaissais absolument pas. Reprends-toi, je te promet de tout t'expliquer mais calme-toi.

- Je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas, gémit-il sous la douleur que le flot ininterrompu en lui provoquait et un peu plus de magie s'échappa de lui.

Il haleta en observant sa magie s'échapper en brumes éparses autour de lui, je vis dans ces yeux toutes ces émotions renfermées tenter de s'échapper. Quelques élèves s'approchèrent, curieux. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Callidora me lancer un regard inquiet et faire un pas en avant pour venir me rejoindre. Declan et Cameron firent de même mais je les dissuadai d'un regard. Personne ne semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour empêcher le drame de se produire sans qu'il ne touche les élèves.

- N'approchez surtout pas. Reculez tous ! Dis-je d'une voix forte.

Le sol trembla légèrement lorsqu'un peu plus de magie s'échappa de Tom et Callidora sembla comprendre car elle tenta du mieux qu'elle put de faire reculer les élèves à sa portée en dégageant certains abrutis vers les cachots. Je la remerciai mentalement même si je n'étais pas certain que cela les sauverait.

Tom ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, il devait évacuer le trop plein de magie où ça le tuerait. Et comme il ne pouvait plus maîtriser l'afflux qui inondait son corps il allait faire exploser tout le monde dans les environs, moi y compris d'ailleurs. Je n'avais plus le choix, je devais contenir l'explosion et la diriger pour qu'il ne se tue pas, lui et les autres. J'avais, malgré ce que Snape en pensait, un certain instinct de conservation mais tout cela ne comptait plus maintenant. Tom ne devait pas mourir. Seule cette affirmation incontrôlable résonnait dans ma tête, renforçant ma résolution.

Le professeur Dumbledore sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle et se figea. Il hurla d'une voix forte amplifiée d'un _Sonorus_:

- Que tout le monde s'éloigne au plus vite et le plus loin possible !

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps et j'étais apparemment la seule personne assez puissante pour le stopper et je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire. Je sentis la prise qu'il exerçait sur mon bras se resserrer davantage, me faisant grimacer sous la douleur.

Certains élèves comprirent le danger imminent et commencèrent à se bousculer pour partir au plus vite. Mais les plus curieux et naïfs s'attardèrent rendant la situation encore plus merdique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Dumbledore s'avança et d'un large mouvement de baguette il érigea un bouclier autour de nous assez solide pour contenir… un dixième de l'explosion. Il m'adressa un regard lourd de sens et je sus que j'étais définitivement le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Il ne laisserait personne d'autre l'approcher et surtout pas Albus.

Tom gémit et encore plus de magie s'échappa, cette fois en grande quantité faisant trembler le château sur ses fondations et m'expédiant à quelques mètres de lui. Je vis le désespoir dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils accrochèrent les miens et je me relevai rapidement. Sa silhouette était flou au milieu du tourbillon pur qui l'entourait.

- Tom, il va falloir que tu m'écoutes et que tu me fasses confiance. Je ne te veux aucun mal, laisse-moi au moins t'approcher, murmurai-je en m'approchant prudemment de lui.

Il hocha la tête, hagard, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait. Cette sensation de ne plus rien contrôler, de tout subir, de ne plus faire qu'un avec sa magie. C'était un profond sentiment de perte et de déracinement. Pire, une sensation de déchirement. Rien ne pouvait le décrire. Mais tout irait bien.

Je m'approchai alors plus surement et saisit son visage entre mes mains. Je constatai qu'il était définitivement trop tard pour empêcher l'explosion magique et je fis la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit. Je l'enserrai dans mes bras laissant ma magie entourer la sienne dans une étreinte que je voulus réconfortante et douce. Suffisamment pour contenir l'explosion dans un rayon restreint. J'y passerai…peut-être…

Je sentis sa magie tenter de me repousser mais je tins bon et Tom accrocha ses mains dans mon dos, renforçant notre étreinte. Nous nous laissâmes tomber à genoux, ensemble, heurtant le sol dur tandis que les larmes de Tom inondait mon torse où il avait enfoui sa tête. Il pleurait silencieusement, comme dans ce rêve que j'avais fait, lorsqu'il se cachait de ces enfants à l'orphelinat. Je me sentis soudainement anormalement proche de lui, comme si nous étions entrés en résonnance. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux et lui murmurai des mots légers, parfois en Fourchelang, comme une litanie, mes lèvres effleurant sa peau. Je ne savais plus ce que je lui disais mais je le fis avec le plus de douceur possible, d'une voix posée en contraste total avec le déchainement digne d'un ouragan à l'intérieur du bouclier.

Et soudain une lumière éblouissante inonda le hall d'entrée avec pour épicentre la silhouette menue de Tom blottie contre la mienne. Je le maintins contre moi lançant ma magie, une douce brume aux reflets dorés, à la poursuite de la sienne avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de dégâts sur une distance trop importante. Le bouclier de Dumbledore avait cédé et seule ma magie empêchait encore celle de Tom de tout ravager sur son passage. J'observai les tentacules de brumes scintillantes s'accrocher entre elles, se mêlant, s'étouffant, revenant à leur propriétaire respectif. Je ne sus combien de temps cela dura et je rattrapai chaque filin magique grâce à la mienne, les ramenant inlassablement vers nous. Jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus et commence à perdre connaissance. L'entrave m'avait bien trop affaibli. La dernière chose que je sentis fut une dernière émanation de magie de Tom qui m'envoya valdinguer contre le mur. Je perdis connaissance en sentant une violente douleur au niveau de ma tête. Puis ce fut le noir total. Ma dernière pensée cohérente fut que mourir de sa main me paraissait finalement être une mort attrayante… dans cette époque-là.

Je m'éveillais dans un monde blanc…qui sentait l'antiseptique et la lavande. Merde, encore l'infirmerie. Je me redressai sur un coude et grimaçai en sentant chacune de mes articulations protester sous l'effort. Je me laissai retomber sur le dos en grognant. Une douleur lancinante me vrillait le crâne sans discontinuer et mon agacement monta d'un cran.

- La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée, fit une voix sarcastique un peu trop près de moi.

Je me tournai vivement vers la droite et lançai un regard noir à Tom. Je m'apprêtai à lui lancer une réplique cinglante lorsqu'un détail me chagrina soudain. J'avisai l'espace… non existant entre nos deux lits. Je me redressai ignorant mon corps courbatu.

- Mais pourquoi… ? Commençai-je avant d'être coupé par la voix tranchante comme une lame de rasoir de Tom.

- Je comptais sur toi pour me l'expliquer, tu sembles avoir beaucoup de réponses à me donner. Puisque personne dans cette infirmerie ne semble disponible pour moi ! Finit-il en hurlant à l'adresse de quelqu'un qui n'était visiblement pas présent dans la pièce.

Un silence s'installa puis :

- Pas la peine de brailler comme un forcené M. Riddle, je ne suis pas sourde, hurla la douce voix de Mme Ware depuis son bureau.

Tom fusilla la porte du bureau du regard et se renfrogna, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. Cette attitude totalement inattendue m'arracha un rire.

- Tu as un commentaire à faire Evans ? Effectivement la situation est à mourir de rire et attends ! Tu n'as pas vu le plus drôle ! S'exclama-t-il avec un rire hystérique.

Sur ces charmantes paroles il se leva de son lit et s'éloigna vers la sortie. Aussitôt qu'il se fut éloigné du lit, je sentis la douleur lancinante s'accentuer jusqu'à en devenir insupportable et je me redressai prenant ma tête entre mes mains en gémissant. Tom, lui, s'arrêta net et tomba à genoux sous la douleur. Le raffut attira enfin Mme Ware hors de son antre.

- Monsieur Riddle vous êtes un être anormalement masochiste et un sacré crétin en prime, hurla-t-elle les poings sur les hanches en se précipitant pour le relever.

- Apparemment il vous faut au minimum la tentative de suicide d'un patient doublée d'un homicide pour que vous daigniez vous montrer, marmonna-t-il d'une voix hachée.

Elle le traîna sans ménagement vers son lit ou elle le recoucha. La douleur reflua lentement dans ma tête lorsque Tom fut à nouveau près de moi. Mais elle était toujours présente et inconsciemment, presque contre ma volonté je me rapprochai de lui. Il me fusilla du regard mais sembla soulagé à son tour lorsque nos épaules entrèrent en contact et que la douleur disparut instantanément. Je soupirai de bien-être. L'infirmière repartit aussi sec dans son bureau après quelques menaces.

- Je crois que je peux expliquer ce léger problème, tentai-je une fois que j'eus repris totalement mes esprits.

- Léger problème ? Ironisa Tom mais je l'ignorai.

- Oui, en empêchant l'explosion j'ai dû établir un lien entre nos deux magies pour qu'elles puissent se mêler et réfréner le trop plein de magie qui s'échappait de toi. Ce lien se résorbera de lui-même lorsque nos magies se seront « entre-restaurées »

Je le vis afficher un air étonné et il sembla plonger dans ses pensées. Je gardai le regard fixement devant moi. Je me sentais trop gêné de cette soudaine proximité pour le regarder, lui et ses yeux qui avaient abrités tant de colère. Je sentais à nouveau ces frissons inexplicables me traverser le corps provoquant une légère chair de poule.

- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il tentant de ne pas frissonner à son tour.

- Pas plus de quelques jours, ce qui m'étonne c'est l'intensité, réfléchis-je à voix haute sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. On devrait pouvoir se tenir à bien plus de distance sans que nos magies ne cessent de s'alimenter entre elles…

Je ne comprenais pas, je tournai la situation sous tous ces angles. Oui ce genre de lien était sur court terme et relativement peu contraignant… Sauf si… Oh non. Sauf si les deux personnes étaient déjà liées ! Oh mon dieu, faites que je n'ai pas à lui parler de ça maintenant.

J'en étais là de mes prières muettes lorsque je sentis un poids contre ma tête. Je me figeai. Il ne dormait quand même pas, n'est-ce pas ? Une respiration calme me parvint et je sentis mon cœur accélérer étrangement et un sourire tendre étira mes lèvres. Je me détendis et me décalai pour que sa tête repose plus confortablement sur mon épaule plutôt que contre ma propre tête.

Je regardai le soleil se coucher à travers les immenses fenêtres de l'infirmerie face à nous. Ma mièvrerie m'arracha un rire. L'infirmière ne sortit de son bureau que pour déposer nos repas gardés par un sort de chaleur sur notre table de chevet. Elle fit le moins de bruit possible et je la soupçonnai, non pas de respecter le sommeil de Tom, mais de vouloir éviter de se retrouver face à lui et son humeur pour la moins…discutable.

Il semblait avoir changé, il semblait plus humain. La glace reviendrai surement mais il semblait bien trop perdu et furieux pour replacer son masque de glaçon dès maintenant. Je le sentis remuer, en baissant la tête, je le vis papillonner un instant. Puis, il sembla réaliser dans quelle position il se trouvait et s'éloigna précipitamment, déclenchant à nouveau cet insupportable mal de tête et me laissant un vide glacial à la place du cœur. On ne semblait plus pouvoir s'éloigner de plus de quelques centimètres sans qu'on n'en souffre tous deux. Je lui lançai un regard suppliant et tendis une main désespéré vers lui, priant pour qu'il l'accepte et s'approche à nouveau. Il gémit de douleur et me jaugea du regard un instant passant de mon visage à ma main tendue.

- Je veux des explications avant, dit-il d'un ton ferme, serrant les dents pour supporter la douleur.

J'eus envie de simplement aller me taper la tête contre le mur puis de m'écrouler en tas informe sur le lit. Mais je hochai la tête précipitamment, je voulais juste que cette douleur d'arrête, que le vide soit à nouveau rempli.

- Il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas te révéler pour le moment, ça bouleverserait bien trop d'événements, répondis-je en prenant sur moi pour ne pas simplement me jeter sur lui et l'entourer de mes bras.

Il me lança un coup d'œil curieux. Je devinais quelles questions pouvaient défiler dans sa tête. Je compris également que j'en avais trop dit. Je fus assailli d'une peur sans nom. Et soudain je sus qu'il avait compris. En partie au moins. Voilà à quoi on en arrivait lorsqu'on laissait un Tom Riddle réfléchir un peu trop.

- Tu veux dire que… ? Commença-t-il sans finir, laissant sa phrase en suspens entre nous deux.

Je hochai la tête à nouveau incapable de répondre mieux. Et je savais qu'aucun de nous ne prendrait le risque de le formuler clairement, ça impliquait bien trop de questions importantes. Tom était loin d'être stupide.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est impossible…

Je secouai négativement la tête souhaitant nettement que cela put être une simple farce. Je lui adressai un regard d'avertissement qui signifiait clairement « Je t'en prie ne me demande ni de quand je viens, ni comment ou pourquoi j'ai atterri là ». Trop épuisé pour répondre à haute voix je laissai s'échapper ma réponse par pensée :

« _Je ne répondrai pas à une seule question de plus ce soir. Ce serait trop long et il y a des tas de choses que je ne comprends pas moi-même._ »

Je vis la déception passer sur son visage et une curiosité qui me rappela la mienne, incontrôlable.

- Ce que tu savais sur mes parents… ? Émit-il d'une voix faible et il cracha presque le mot « parents ».

Je hochai à nouveau la tête, le regard triste, l'échine glacée par ce que j'étais en train de lui révéler. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui parler de mon époque sans parler de ce qu'il deviendrait.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit lorsque tu l'as su ? interrogea-t-il et je vis à nouveau la colère briller dans ses yeux.

Je soupirai et retint un nouveau gémissement de douleur.

- Comment aurais-tu réagis si je t'avais annoncé de but en blanc que je savais des choses sur tes origines alors que même toi tu en ignorais tout ? Personne ne savait. Je comptais t'en parler, vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas su comment m'y prendre…

_« Et ces souvenirs dans ta mémoire ? Tu portais les couleurs de Gryffondors. Oui, évidemment trop maladroit pour un véritable serpent. Et Dumbledore dans le bureau directorial…? » _me lança-t-il en pensée.

Il me lança un regard lourd dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie et un silence s'installa. Il repensait à cet autre souvenir qu'il avait vu. Le plus lointain, celui du meurtre de ma mère par Voldemort.

Ma main se tendit à nouveau vers lui plus hésitante. J'avais peur qu'il ne comprenne pas. Il continua à me fixer un moment puis soudain il saisit ma main et vint se blottir contre moi. Je retins le soupir de soulagement qui voulut passer mes lèvres et j'appréciais le sentiment de plénitude qui m'envahit. On commençait enfin à se comprendre lui et moi. Pourtant le regard de Tom était encore étrange et empli d'émotions dont il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser avant un moment. Parmi elle, un profond dégoût, un sentiment de trahison, de la haine, de la colère et…du déni. Et je compris qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à me pardonner.

* * *

><p>11 pages Word ! Je me suis rattrapée par rapport à la fin sadique du chapitre 12 xD<p>

Bon j'espère que ça vous satisfait, ils se rapprochent encore un peu plus. Le premier « bisou » (oui ce mot fait très « je suis en maternelle ») est écrit et j'ne suis à 19 chapitres écrits, j'ai pas chômé ! :D

Un avis pour ce petit chapitre long ?

A bientôt les p'tit(e)s poulet(te)s !


	15. Chapter 15

****_Lost in the Sand of Time_****

****Auteur: ****Jelyel

****Disclaimer :**** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

****Pairing:**** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

****Temps de parution: ****euh...

****Avancement de la fic : ******20** chapitres écrits les loulous et je continu encore bien que la fin approche à grand pas à mon avis !

****Résumé des chapitres précédents :**** lors d'un incident provoqué par les Serpentards en cours de Potion, Harry est envoyé dans les années 1940 à l'époque où Tom fait ses études à Poudlard. Dès lors Harry décide de tenter malgré les risques de changer le cours du temps en tentant de briser la barrière que le futur mage noir a placé entre lui et les autres. Tom est aussitôt intrigué par Harry, élève débarquant de nulle part dont la puissance équivaut à la sienne. Commence alors un véritable jeu du chat et la souris où chacun tente de percer l'autre à jour. L'un comme l'autre sent qu'un lien étrange les unis et des choses qu'ils n'expliquent pas se produisent au moindre contact. Un jour Harry surprend Tom penché sur les archives des élèves de Poudlard, il semble chercher activement quelque chose. Harry en échange de livres rares de sortilège lui demande de lui révéler ce qu'il cherche et de l'autoriser à l'aider dans ces recherches. Tom, après une semaine de réflexion, finit par accepter le marché proposé par Harry en lui exigeant encore un peu de temps pour continuer seul ses recherches ! Mais le soir même, le Survivant fait un étrange cauchemar se révélant être un souvenir de l'enfance du futur mage noir. Tom tente alors de lire dans son esprit la manière dont il a pu voir cela et qui il est exactement. Mais Harry parvient à lui échapper et aucun d'eux ne reparle de cet incident. Tom finit par accepter le contrat et révèle à Harry qu'il recherche son père dont il est persuadé qu'il était sorcier. Harry l'aide à faire ses recherches dans les archives quand soudain il se souvient que Voldemort lui avait parlé de ses parents lors de leur affrontement dans le cimetière. Harry obtient l'autorisation de Dumbledore de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour quelques heures. Il l'utilise le lendemain et se rend à Little Hangleton où il rencontre la grand-mère et le père de Tom. Il parvient à plonger dans leurs souvenirs pour obtenir ce qu'il désire sur les origines et les circonstances exactes de la naissance de Tom. Notamment le fait que Ton senior ait tenté de tuer Mérope Gaunt lorsqu'il a découvert la supercherie que la jeune femme avait utilisé pour le faire tomber éperdument amoureux (philtre). Pris d'un accès de rage, il tente de la battre à mort alors même qu'elle attend un enfant, enfant qui n'est autre que Tom junior ! Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Harry dort, Cameron et Declan décident de faire une mauvaise blague à Harry en glissant un serpent dans son lit au réveil. Harry utilise alors inconsciemment le parler des serpents surprenant toute la chambrée, y compris Tom. Plus tard dans la semaine alors que Tom évite Harry, ils se retrouvent à se battre pour faire une démonstration pour le cours de duel. Harry gagne in extremis et tous deux sont envoyés à l'infirmerie, à bout de force. Tom cherche de plus en plus à comprendre et se méfie du jeune sorcier, celui-ci épuisé de fuir Riddle jr, se confie à Dumbledore sur la dangerosité des informations qu'il possède sur Tom. Il est incapable de prédire quelle serait sa réaction et il ne peut prendre le risque de changer le passé et de changer avec lui. Pendant un entraînement, il perd le contrôle en se rendant compte qu'il sera incapable de tuer Tom à cause de l'affection improbable qu'il semble éprouver pour lui. Alors qu'un mannequin représentant Voldemort s'avance pour l'achever, Tom lui tranche la tête. Harry voit en ce symbole un petit signe d'espoir et reprend un peu confiance. Declan, quant à lui, se comporte de plus en plus étrangement et Harry ne parvient pas à comprendre son attitude. Cependant il n'a guère l'occasion de s'appesantir sur la question puisque Maria Shawn, une serpentard vicieuse et folle amoureuse de Tom lui tend un piège. Elle le drogue avec des potions d'enchaînements afin qu'il réponde à ses questions sur Tom et la relation qu'il entretient avec lui. Elle cherche seulement à connaître le garçon qu'elle aime depuis longtemps et déclenche sans le vouloir une série de réponses troublantes, auxquelles elles ne s'attendaient pas et qu'Harry et elle n'auraient jamais dû savoir. Il lui confie ainsi le secret des origines du sorcier. Sous le choc, elle perd de vue son objectif. Tom entre à ce moment et sous le silence d'Harry, lit les pensées de la jeune fille. Il découvre qu'Harry sait depuis un moment sur ses origines et ne lui a rien dit et un détail le perturbe plus que les autres : son père était un moldu, chose hautement impensable pour Tom qui les hait depuis l'orphelinat. Troublé, confus et en colère il perd le contrôle de sa magie au beau milieu du hall où grouille une quantité d'élève. Le danger est élevé et Harry contient tant bien que mal la saturation magique. Puis épuisé il relâche l'étau qu'il maintenait autour de Tom et s fait violemment éjecter. Il a néanmoins réussi à empêcher le pire de se produire. Il se retrouve à l'infirmerie avec un Tom exécrable. Ils découvrent qu'avoir autant mêler leur magie les rapproche temporairement le temps qu'elles s'entraident à se restaurer. Ils ne peuvent donc pas s'éloigner trop l'un de l'autre sous peine de subir des douleur à cause du lien. Tom veut des réponses et le silence d'Harry finit par lui apprendre ce qu'il veut apprendre : il est face à une voyageur temporel. Harry vient du futur.

Il commence à être long ce résumé des chapitres précédents...xD

****Reviews : ****J'essaye de toujours répondre à vos reviews et même avec mon retard énorme j'ai tenu à la faire avant de poster !

Les reviewers anonymes (que je remercie beaucoup, beaucoup aussi !) :

__Guest__ : Tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas très vieille ! Vraiment contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite se satisfera ! Merci à toi !

_Miruru-sensei_ : tu n'as pas un compte d'habitude toi ? XD Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira =)

_vh132 _: Merci beaucoup :D A bientôt !

_Amber Pride_ : C'est marrant d'habitude c'est l'inverse, on tombe sur ma HP/TJ et on lit ma HP/SS ^^ Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise aussi alors ! Et oui c'est un pairing assez rare et j'ai tendance à écrire sur les pairings comme ça parce que c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir en lire alors je me défoule x) Merci beaucoup en tout cas d'avoir laissé un mot ! A bientôt !

**Note : **Bon alors que dire à part que je suis sincèrement désole pour ce retard ! A ma décharge je passe le bac dans un mois et je suis submergée par le travail, préparation de dossiers vaseux en langues, fiches de philo enfin bref certains d'entre vous doivent connaître ça ! Donc je ne peux pas prédire quand je posterai le chapitre 16 ^^'

Sinon... je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos encouragements et vos reviews à la fois adorables, drôles, motivantes, complètement délirantes pour certaines et vous soulevez souvent très pertinemment des détails ce que j'apprécie beaucoup !

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, je les reçois avec beaucoup de plaisir :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 15 :<strong>

Je consentis à relâcher un peu mon étreinte et l'éloignai de quelques centimètres en faisant attention à ce que nos peaux restent malgré tout, toujours en contact même de manière infime. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à être objectif et à ne le toucher que pour faire cesser la douleur. Je ne pouvais faire semblant, j'appréciais chacune des émotions, chacun des frissons qui traversaient mon corps lorsqu'il parlait ou m'effleurait. Et cette réalité m'effrayait autant qu'elle répandait par vague une douceur que je ne me connaissais pas dans toutes les cellules de mon corps. Je ressentais ce besoin impérieux d'être prêt de lui et le voir souffrir s'insupportait au-delà des mots.

Je supposais que Tom était juste trop épuisé pour me gratifier de l'un de ses éclats de colère froide favoris. Et j'avouai sans mal que j'étais au moins moitié autant épuisé que lui, je sentais que je n'aurai pas la force de voir de la haine dans ses yeux. Tom étouffa un bâillement et d'un regard nous amorçâmes le même mouvement pour nous coucher. L'étape fut cependant délicate. La moindre séparation engendrait des picotements désagréables dans tout notre corps et nous glisser sous les draps sans lâcher nos mains fut réellement épique. Je ne saurai dire ce qui me rendait le plus mal : les picotements douloureux ou les frissons qui remontaient de ma main pour se loger au creux de mon ventre.

Lorsque enfin je pus m'allonger correctement sous les fines couvertures de mon lit, je posai avec délice ma tête lourde de pensées sur l'oreiller frais et moelleux.

Nos mains étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre sans se toucher et la douleur semblait passable mais vu le bruit de bouche agacé qu'émit Tom, il éprouvait à cause de cela les mêmes difficultés que moi à s'endormir... Je soupirai, conscient que cet idiot serait capable par fierté de rester des heures ainsi sans esquisser le moindre mouvement vers moi. J'attendis de longues minutes et je l'entendis grommeler un « Ce n'est plus possible ce truc » coléreux.

Je poussais un énième soupir, las de cette douleur irritante. Tant pis, il me tuerait sûrement mais je ne me laisserai pas dépérir ainsi sans tenter de dormir du sommeil du juste ! Je tendis davantage mon bras jusqu'à ce que j'effleure sa peau. J'avais gardé le regard obstinément tourné vers le plafond incapable de supporter un regard porteur de sentiments complètement négatifs. Il sursauta au contact puis se détendit progressivement. Je poussai ma chance en saisissant mieux sa paume passant délicatement mon pouce dessus. Je sentis ses doigts fins s'enrouler légèrement autour des miens, de façon sir imperceptible qu'il aurait pu nier en bloc l'avoir fait consciemment. Je me retins de sourire niaisement.

Je m'endormis doucement et ne me réveillai que plusieurs heures plus tard étrangement à l'étroit, coincé par quelque chose de chaud. J'ouvris un œil et mes souvenirs de la veille me revinrent brutalement en pleine figure. Tom… Tom ? Pensais-je soudainement.

Je tournai légèrement la tête et quelque chose de doux effleura mon visage. Des cheveux très bruns ébouriffés. Je me tendis immédiatement. C'était Tom que je sentais contre moi. Je contrôlais immédiatement mon flux de pensées pour m'éviter de divaguer. Je me tortillai légèrement et m'aperçus que j'étais complètement entravé par le corps de Tom dans un enchevêtrement de jambes et de bras dont on ne savait plus vraiment à qui ils appartenaient. J'observai en me tordant légèrement, le visage serein de Tom niché dans mon cou, je sentais son souffle chaud et paisible sur ma peau à un rythme lent.

- Debout messieurs, vous avez assez traîné ici ! S'exclama vivement l'infirmière en ouvrant brutalement les rideaux.

La chambre fut inondée de soleil et je fermai brusquement mes paupières, portant une main à ma tête sous la violence du choc lumineux. Tom remua inconfortablement contre moi et fronça les sourcils sous l'assaut de lumière qu'il percevait à travers ses yeux clos.

Les jours suivants furent un véritable enfer. On aurait pu croire que le fait d'être liés physiquement renforcerait un quelconque lien affectif mais c'était de Tom dont on parlait. Sous la contrainte il refusait tout en bloc juste par pur esprit de contradiction. Il avait sa fierté et qu'étais-je face à elle, sa plus précieuse compagne, je vous le demande.

Ainsi, le réveil de Tom fut un véritable désastre. Apparemment il digéra mal le fait de s'être réveillé dans mes bras. Je me fis repousser sans ménagement mais apparemment la proximité que nous avions entretenue dans la nuit avait permis à nos magies de se restaurer un peu et nous pouvions nous éloigner à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Le soulagement que je vis dans les yeux de Tom me secoua étrangement et je me sentis au bord de la nausée.

J'aurai voulu passer sous silence l'épisode gênant de la douche. En effet, j'avais dû rester collé à la porte de la salle de bain, me tordant de douleur pendant que Tom devait souffrir le martyr, certes, mais sous l'eau chaude au moins. Il jaillit hors de la pièce à une vitesse ahurissante, une serviette sur la tête et juste son pantalon passé sur ses hanches. Il m'éjecta presque en ouvrant la porte contre laquelle je m'étais appuyé. Il la referma aussitôt et je me rétablis de justesse avant de m'y laisser à nouveau tomber. Tom se laissa glisser à son tour contre la panneau de bois et nos épaules entrèrent enfin en contact. Nous soupirâmes de soulagement de concert, échangeant un regard plus que blasé. Je me relevai tant bien que mal.

- C'est mon tour, dis-je d'une voix faible et morne.

- Observateur Evans, dit-il d'une voix cassée chargée de dédain.

Puis il hocha la tête et recula un peu son dos pour que je puisse me faufiler dans la salle d'eau. La cabine de douche se trouvait à trois bons mètres de la porte et même si comme ça, ça ne paraissait pas être grand chose, en pratique ça risquait d'être vraiment délicat. J'appuyais mon dos contre la porte fermée comme si je pouvais ainsi sentir la chaleur de son propre dos à travers le bois épais. Je me déshabillai là et après une grande inspiration, je fonçai vers la cabine. Ce fut la douche la plus rapide de ma vie. Je mouillai mon corps et mes cheveux à toutes vitesse et dans ma précipitation je me cognai violemment le coude contre le mur. Je grognai de douleur et me dépêchai de répandre shampoing et savon partout sur moi. J'en versai la moitié à côté mais je m'en fichais. Tout à coup je comprenais pourquoi Tom était sorti à peine habillé. La douleur était atroce et je commençai à grommeler une série de « Aïe » énervé tout en m'agitant dans tous les sens. Je rinçai mes cheveux en vitesse avant de sortir de la cabine. Je saisis une serviette que je balançai sur mes cheveux puis une autre que j'enroulais autour de ma taille. Pas le temps de m'habiller, c'était un exploit que Tom n'ait pu rien qu'enfiler un pantalon !

Je me précipitai sur la porte que j'ouvris et je trouvai Tom, assis dans la même position que moi lorsque ça avait été lui sous la douche. Il me toisa du regard, un sourcil relevé.

- Il te reste du savon sur le bras, me lança-t-il l'air de rien.

Je suivis son regard et vit l'excédent de mousse que, dans ma précipitation, je n'avais pas enlevé. Je saisis la serviette que j'avais dans les cheveux et entreprit de me sécher le haut du corps.

Nous avions rejoint le dortoir des Serpentard à une heure où tout le monde petit-déjeunait ce qui expliquait qu'il n'y ait eu personne. Je pense que ce fut autant un soulagement pour lui que pour moi. Je lui désignai d'un regard son étagère à vêtement pour qu'il termine de s'habiller.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers elle après qu'il se soit relevé, le souffle légèrement court. Je crois que le fiasco de la douche était une gêne suffisante pour nous faire taire tous les deux. Il s'approcha de son armoire et saisit un haut qu'il passa sur son torse pâle.

Puis nous approchâmes de la mienne, je saisis un jean puis un pull noir, et ça correspondait assez à mon humeur macabre pour me faire sourire amèrement. Je lançai un coup d'œil à Tom, mes vêtements entre les bras. Il haussa à nouveau un sourcil interrogateur.

- Retourne-toi, lui ordonnai-je fermement.

Il haussa davantage l'un de ses sourcils dans une mimique suggestive. Il croisa les bras et s'assit nonchalamment sur mon lit, le regard fixé dans le mien. Il avait les yeux brillant d'un je-ne sais-quoi qui ressemblait fortement à de la moquerie. Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas à avoir honte de mon corps, loin de là et il le savait pertinemment. Il ressemblait juste à un chat jouant avec sa proie. Il attendait patiemment ma réaction, semblant persuadé que je jouerai à la vierge effarouchée. Et je ne voulais pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Je me détournai simplement, posant mes vêtements sur la chaise à côté de mon étagère. Je pouvais sentir son regard vriller mon dos et alors que la tension montait, je défis le nœud autour de ma taille et la serviette glissa le long de mes hanches puis dévala mes jambes pour s'échouer au sol. Je me retins de rougir, tentant de me persuader par tous les moyens que j'étais seul. Un silence étrange régnait et je n'osai me retourner pour voir quel genre de tête tirait Tom, je loupa surement quelque chose de mémorable... Je passai tranquillement un boxer, exposant mon corps assez indécemment pour qu'un vide intersidéral s'installe dans mon cerveau déjà endommagé.

Une fois le boxer passé, j'osai enfin jeter un regard par dessus mon épaule à Tom. Je restai soufflé devant la vision qu'il m'offrit. Il semblait lutter entre deux pulsions. Celle de me déchiqueter en morceau ou celle de simplement laisser sa mâchoire s'écraser sur le sol sous le poids des mots qui semblaient ardemment vouloir sortir mais à auxquels sa voix faisait défaut. Ses yeux brillaient plus que jamais d'une flamme étrange. J'y vis de l'irritation et un soupçon de quelque chose que je n'identifiai pas mais qui me mit soudainement mal à l'aise.

- Je ne suis pas pudique, je disais juste ça pour toi, dis je sur le ton d'un "bah quoi ?", feignant l'indifférence.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, reprenant peu à peu ses moyens et son flegme légendaire. Je portai la mai à mon jean et le passai sur mes jambes, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre brisant l'ambiance trop « chaude » à mon goût. Ça n'avait jamais été mon attention, il avait juste ce don de me faire faire des choses improbables juste pour l'emmerder. Cet état de fait m'agaçait et je me tournai entièrement vers lui l'œil vif et critique. Il se figea et je me demandai un instant pourquoi il me fixait ainsi. Il me jeta un regard étonné de haut en bas et étouffa un léger rire. J'avais enfilé mon jean et les bords de mon boxer noir en dépassait légèrement, la braguette et le bouton s'ouvraient sur le fin tissu sombre. Mes cheveux étaient ébouriffés par l'eau et des perles d'eau en gouttait à un rythme anarchique. Je me rendis compte que lui offrais l'image exact d'un mec qui venait de s'envoyer en l'air. Cette fois je rougis et je grommelai en attachant mon bouton et remontant ma braguette manquant de me pincer le doigt. Je passai mon t-shirt et glissai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

Il se leva, l'air moqueur et pourtant moins à l'aise que d'habitude si j'en croyais la rigidité de son dos lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la sortie. Je le suivis, regardant mes pieds pour éviter de poser mon regard sur lui. J'étais étonné qu'il ne profite pas de la situation pour m'extorquer des réponses. Mais je crois que j'en comprenais la raison. Il était intelligent et c'était peu de le dire. Il savait ce qu'il risquait à trop vouloir en savoir sur un voyageur du futur même si c'était difficile à admettre. Les paradoxes temporels créés pourraient nous faire cesser d'exister tout comme ils pourraient arranger les choses. C'était le jeu du hasard, une sorte de pile ou face version roulette russe. On avait une arme braquée sur la tempe et on essayait juste de ne pas avoir à appuyer sur la gâchette trop vite.

C'est donc ensemble que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. J'appréhendais déjà les questions qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber nous concernant Tom et moi. Je pense que cela l'agaçait encore plus que moi vu que nous mîmes le triple du temps nécessaire pour accéder à la salle. Et comme je déteste les entrées en scène remarquées, évidemment j'en fis une.

Les portes étaient closes et on entendait les bruits de conversation derrière. Je sentis mon angoisse monter et Tom et moi fîmes un mouvement pour pousser la porte au même moment où quelqu'un l'ouvrit en grand. Nous fûmes propulsés en avant sous la force qu'avait mise l'opportun pour ouvrir depuis l'intérieur. Tom parvint à se rétablir de justesse juste avant que je ne m'écrase lamentablement sur lui nous entraînant tous les deux vers une rencontre avec le sol dallé de la Grande Salle. Dans son mouvement pour tenter de me rattraper Tom avait pivoté et je me retrouvais étalé sur lui de tout mon long et rouge comme une tomate.

Il me toisa d'un air haineux, les bras entourant néanmoins mes côtes, un sourcil relevé en une expression exaspérée. Je sentis ma grande copine la honte se marrer dans un coin de mon cerveau malade tandis que je laissais ma tête retomber dans le creux de son épaule, je n'avais pas la force de me relever et d'affronter les questions et les regards compatissants pour ma maladresse.

- Je voudrais disparaître, soufflai-je à l'oreille de Tom.

- Ne me tente pas, répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

- Un oubliette à toute la salle ? Proposai-je d'une voix suppliante.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, grogna-t-il en me repoussant comme un sac sur le côté.

J'aurais voulu déguerpir à toute vitesse ou même retourner à l'infirmerie. Je me relevais en m'époussetant, constatant que Tom faisait de même avec son habituel élégance. Même après une chute mémorable, il avait encore la classe ? La vie était infiniment cruelle.

- Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas mesuré ma force, intervint soudain quelqu'un à ma gauche d'une voix bourrue que je reconnus avec étonnement.

C'était Hagrid qui avait ouvert la porte avec cette force phénoménale. Tout s'expliquait. Tom lui lança un regard noir.

- Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas fait attention, répondis-je en offrant au jeune demi-géant un sourire éclatant.

Nous cheminâmes ensemble jusqu'à un coin reculé de la table des Serpentard qui n'était pas trop occupé. Pas trop signifiait que seul Cameron et Declan y était installés. Karma de merde. Je me réfugiais en vitesse en face de Cameron. Le brun me lança un regard étonné. Tom et Declan se fusillaient du regard pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison et Cameron et moi les regardions, interloqués.

- Quelle entrée, murmura-t-il, dans le silence de la salle entrecoupé de chuchotements empressés et de regards dans notre direction.

- M'en parle pas, j'ai dû être un connard dans une vie antérieure.

Tom me fila un coup de coude en écoutant d'une oreille ma réplique.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? C'est sur moi que tu t'es allègrement étalé.

- Peut-être que dans ton cas ton mauvais karma n'est pas le résultat d'une vie antérieure Riddle, lança Declan avec un sourire torve.

Je me raidis à la provocation du blond. Tom le regarda d'un air indifférent et attrapa d'une main vive un toast dans une corbeille.

- Un problème Avery ? Demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

La mâchoire de Declan se contracta devant l'indifférence de Tom.

- Aucun, je n'ai fais que dire ce que je pense, répondit vivement le jeune blond, méfiant.

- Ai-je l'air de m'intéresser à ce que tu penses ? Répondit Tom en plongeant un regard moqueur dans les prunelles bleues de Declan.

Tom glissa un morceau de toast grillé entre ses lèvres et le croqua élégamment. _Comment faisait-il pour ne pas répandre de miettes de partout ?_ M'interrogeais avant de me fustiger mentalement de mes pensées absurdes. Il ne lâchait pas de yeux le jeune homme blond. Je l'observai me servir inconsciemment un toast qu'il avait beurré lui-même. Cameron et moi nous entre-lançâmes un regard stupéfait.

- Maman ? Mimai-je discrètement avec ma bouche à l'adresse de Cameron en lançant un coup d'œil appuyé en direction de Tom.

Il retint un ricanement et attrapa un toast à son tour.

- Tu ne t'intéresses aux pensées de personne, Riddle, rétorqua Declan la voix glaciale. Hormis les tiennes.

-Exact, alors ne prend pas ton cas pour une exception, je me fiche de ce que tu peux bien penser si toutefois tu en es capable, conclut Tom en se servant un peu de thé.

Quelqu'un qui l'observait de loin n'aurait pu imaginer que des mots si durs sortaient de sa bouche tant il était impassible voire courtois dans son attitude.

Cameron posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Declan qui fulminait, prêt à en découdre avec les poings. Je lançai des regards incrédules aux deux jeunes hommes qui s'affrontaient du regard, des éclairs dans les yeux. Mais quelle mouche les avait donc piqués pour que Declan se comporte comme un rustre et que Tom soit aussi dur ?

Je ne comprenais absolument rien, j'étais complètement perdu. Mais une chose était sure, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Declan changea brutalement de comportement, soufflant un bon coup, il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire doux.

- Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur après le duel, Harry ! Lança-t-il joyeusement en piquant la marmelade à Tom qui s'apprêtait à se servir.

Je vis mon voisin de table se crisper imperceptiblement et attirer à nouveau le pot de confiture à lui, d'un mouvement du doigt. Du mauvais doigt. Celui qui est pas très poli. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces individus ? Je restais pantois une bonne minute avant de me décider à donne rune réponse.

- Euh… Oui, désolé, je me suis fait peur à moi-même je crois, répondis-je en émettant un rire nerveux.

Bordel.

- Tu as survécu à notre terrible infirmière ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger qui contrastait avec son attitude de chien prêt à mordre le premier qui bougerait.

Je ris à nouveau nerveusement tandis que Tom sirotait tranquillement son thé accompagné de toasts à la marmelade sous l'œil coléreux de son camarade d'en face.

- Bon et bien c'est pas tout ça mais je suis calé et j'ai plein de choses à faire. Tu viens Tom ? Lançai-je avec un entrain feint.

Calé ? Oui bien sûr…avec un seul et unique toast préparé par les soins de Tom. Je secouai vivement la tête pour me reprendre. Je me levai de table laissant Cameron et Declan. Je sentis Tom m'emboîter le pas en me traitant de crétin quand je m'éloignais un peu trop et mis le lien à rude épreuve. Je me retins de ne pas gémir de douleur.

La journée se passa si lentement que je crus en mourir. L'ambiance était torride. Pas un mot n'était décroché et je sentais pourtant que je devais lui parler de son attitude envers Declan et de tout ce qui me perturbait.

Le soir même, nous mangeâmes en silence dans la Grande salle sous le regard noir de Declan. Je me dépêchai de finir mon repas et observai en silence Tom finir le sien en ignorant royalement les regards que lui lançait le blondinet.

- Tom est-ce que je pourrais te parler après le dîner ? finis-je par demander la voix étrangement basse.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, je dois rester à moins d'un mètre de toi et je ne pense pas qu'un sort de silence tiendrait longtemps sur toi. Alors je m'incline, dit-il d'un ton narquois relevant les yeux de son assiette, le regard amusé.

Une fois sortis de la grande salle, nous nous écartâmes du flot d'élèves qui circulaient dans diverses directions. Je saisis le bras de Tom et le traînais hors de la vue de tous les yeux trop curieux. Tom me stoppa brutalement lorsque nous eûmes atteint le deuxième étage.

- Tom, est-ce qu'il y a un …? Commençai-je.

Il posa une main sur ma bouche m'empêchant de continuer. Il me plaqua brutalement contre un mur dans un recoin sombre. Son corps était pressé contre le mien et sa bouche était tout près de mon oreille lorsqu'il souffla :

- Quelqu'un nous suit et je n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de mes affaires.

Un long frisson me parcourut l'échine et une réaction que je n'avais pas prévue me fit monter le rouge aux joues. Heureusement Tom était bien trop aux aguets pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'anormal contre sa hanche. Non, non, ne pas penser à ses hanches. Il me tira soudainement le long du mur jusqu'à une ouverture ou nous nous engouffrâmes.

Ah des toilettes ! Romantique ! Ils étaient à peine éclairés par les rayons de la lune et Tom ne me laissa pas le loisir de rester en pleine lumière. Il me tira dans l'obscurité depuis un endroit où il était aisé d'observer le couloir ans être vu. A mon grand étonnement, je vis Declan passer précipitamment semblant à la recherche de quelque chose. Je faillis l'interpeller mais trois choses me retinrent : Premièrement que faisait-il au deuxième étage ? Deuxièmement que penserait-il en nous apercevant planqués dans les toilettes ? Très louche ! Et troisièmement : la main de Tom était naturellement venue se poser à nouveau sur ma bouche.

- Il nous a suivi toute la journée, il commence réellement à m'agacer ce petit blond prétentieux, cracha Tom les yeux luisants d'un agacement non-dissimulé.

Je le regardai interloqué. Je n'avais rien remarqué du tout ! Finalement Hermione avait raison.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demandai-je réellement étonné.

Tom émit un claquement de langue agacé et commença à faire les cent pas devant les lavabos de la pièce tirant sur le lien de manière insupportable. Je l'observai faire sans avoir la moindre idée de quoi dire.

- Je sais qu'à la base vous ne vous connaissez pas vraiment Declan et toi, alors pourquoi es-tu si dur avec lui ? Finis-je par dire en m'adossant contre le mur le plus proche, les bras croisés. Je sais qu'il n'a pas été très poli mais pourquoi cette tension entre vous deux ? Est-ce qu'il s'est produit quelque chose que j'ignore?

Tom se figea et approcha vivement soulageant la douleur qui s'installait peu à peu.

- Ne remarques-tu donc rien ? Me demanda-t-il, de la colère dans la voix. Il est anormalement proche de toi, il se comporte comme un mâle dominant sur le territoire duquel on aurait empiété.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ?! Il est simplement possessif comme il l'est sans doute envers tous ses amis, il s'inquiète simplement pour moi, me défendis-je calmement. Je ne suis le territoire de personne !

Tom soupira lourdement.

- Tu n'es d'ailleurs certainement pas le mieux placé pour faire la moindre remarque à Declan. Tu te comportes exactement comme lui. Mais tu ne me domineras pas Tom, en aucun cas, au même titre que lui. Tu ne l'empêcheras pas de se conduire comme ça en faisant la même chose ! Et puis regarde Tom, la manière dont tu agis... ! Avant même qu'il ne révèle ce comportement tu lui lançais des regards noirs lorsqu'il me parlait ! M'emportais-je soudain. Tu ne peux pas juste accuser les autres de ce que toi-même tu as fait ! Sérieusement Tom, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Tom se figea soudain, la respiration coupé et les yeux écarquillés. Il baissa la tête vivement et lorsqu'il la redressa il y avait une colère sans nom dans son regard.

- Je ne viens pas avec les mêmes intentions que lui, regardes-le, ça crève les yeux, siffla-t-il soudainement en Fourchelang les yeux à nouveau plus rouge que le sang.

Je le sondai du regard, surpris par ce changement d'attitude. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu l'énerver à ce point ?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle et vous avez le même comportement insupportable ! Je ne suis pas une chose ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous prend mais il va falloir penser à vous calmer de vous-mêmes ou c'est moi qui m'en chargerait, répondis-je en anglais ne désirant pas entrer dans son jeu.

- Parce que tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter ? Me provoqua Tom, ironique.

- Nous avons déjà combattu en duel Tom, le résultat était sans équivoque. Cette affaire puérile prend des proportions bien trop importantes, je ne vais pas vous regarder vous écharper sans rien faire ! Je connais ta puissance, tu pourrais finir par le tuer !

-Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se trame alors que l'évidence est sous ton nez, il est instable et il pourrait te faire du mal. Je l'observe depuis longtemps, et je le tuerai s'il dérape.

J'écarquillai les yeux sous la menace. Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je ne pus que baisser la tête pour les dissimuler. Toujours cette violence sous-jacente, mes efforts étaient vains. Était-il inquiet pour moi ? Si oui pourquoi cette colère à mon égard ? Non il n'aimait juste pas que quelqu'un se prenne pour le petit prince de Poudlard qui pouvait tout avoir à sa place.

Je le vis avancer vers moi, une main tendue mais je l'esquivai habilement et me réfugiais près des lavabos.

- Dès que tu t'ouvres à moi, aussitôt après tu as un comportement détestable, murmurai-je dépité, le cœur au bord des lèvres, dans la langue des serpents cette fois-ci.

Il avança encore d'un pas mais un bruit me fit soudainement me reculer des lavabos me projetant directement dans ses bras. Je regardai, effaré, les lavabos se déplacer et s'enfoncer dans le sol pour révéler une ouverture béante plongeant sous le sol. Merde. Toilettes du deuxième étage. Quel abruti ! Mais quel con ! J'avais prononcé le mot « ouvre » en Fourchelang devant l'entrée de la chambre. Félicitation.

- Qu'est-ce que…? Commença Tom bouche bée.

Il m'avait réceptionné par réflexe dans ses bras au moment où je m'étais vivement écarté des lavabos et ne m'avait pas lâché depuis. Et à nouveau ces sensations troublantes me reprirent. Je sentis tout mon corps se tendre vers lui, je ne pouvais absolument pas me contrôler et je me blottis dans la chaleur qu'il m'offrait. Il resserra ses bras autour de ma taille. J'étais dos à lui, je ne pouvais pas voir son regard mais je pense qu'il n'eut même pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait, trop obnubilé par ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux. Il était intelligent, il allait vite comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Je pouvais presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute vitesse.

- Est-ce que ce pourrait être …?

- La célèbre, mystérieuse et fascinante chambre des secrets ? Oui, confirmai-je en palissant brutalement, prenant mesure de l'ampleur de la découverte.

Il avait des envies de meurtre sur Declan ? Pas de problème ! Je lui fournissais d'emblée l'arme fatale ! Harry Potter tu es un génie.

Tom avala bruyamment sa salive et me relâcha (à mon grand regret) pour se pencher lentement et avec précaution près du bord pour sonder l'entrée de la chambre. Je tremblais de la tête aux pieds, incapable du moindre mouvement. Ce lieu de cauchemar où j'avais rencontré « mon » Tom pour la première fois, ce Tom que j'avais devant moi en ce moment-même. J'aurai voulu pleurer mais le brun se tourna vers moi à ce moment-là. Il avait le visage animé d'une folle excitation et un sourire ravi lui éclairait le visage.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la découverte que nous venons de faire ? S'exclama-t-il en me saisissant les bras dans un enthousiasme débordant.

- Oh oui, quelle découverte, marmonnai-je dépité.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner observer le tunnel lorsqu'il releva la tête vers moi.

- Attend une minute, comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il s'agit de la mythique chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard ? Demanda-t-il soudainement les sourcils froncés.

Avant que je ne puisse le retenir mon souvenir s'échappa de lui-même de mon esprit, les yeux de Tom devinrent flous tandis qu'il m'observait à douze ans, penché avec Ron sur l'ouverture béante tandis que le cri de Lockhart accompagnait sa chute vertigineuse.

- Tu y es déjà venu, murmura-t-il, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Je baissai les yeux, trop affaibli, trop alourdi par le poids de mon souvenir et de mes secrets à son égard. J'avais ma propre chambre des secrets et elle se trouvait à l'intérieur de moi.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Voilà, ne me tuez paaaaaas...<p>

Alors petites questions de la fin, parce que je suis curieuse ! Quel âge avez-vous mesdemoiselles ( j'ai ouïe dire que ça ne se disait plus mais bon!), mesdames et messieurs ? On va voir un peu quelle moyenne d'âge est la plus présente pour suivre cette fic, pour me donner un ordre d'idée ^^

Et autre question, complètement HS, pour vous quelle est la réplique la plus drôle du cinéma/séries ? =)

Merci les p'tit(e)s poulet(te)s ! A bientôt pour la suite ! Merci encore de me suivre !

Un avis avant de partir vers d'autres horizons ?

Bisous !


	16. Chapter 16

**__Lost in the Sand of Time__**

****Auteur: ****Jelyel

****Disclaimer :**** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

****Pairing:**** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

****Temps de parution: ****euh...

****Avancement de la fic : 24**** chapitres écrits les loulous et je continue !

****Résumé des chapitres précédents :**** lors d'un incident provoqué par les Serpentards en cours de Potion, Harry est envoyé dans les années 1940 à l'époque où Tom fait ses études à Poudlard. Dès lors Harry décide de tenter malgré les risques de changer le cours du temps en tentant de briser la barrière que le futur mage noir a placé entre lui et les autres. Tom est aussitôt intrigué par Harry, élève débarquant de nulle part dont la puissance équivaut à la sienne. Commence alors un véritable jeu du chat et la souris où chacun tente de percer l'autre à jour. L'un comme l'autre sent qu'un lien étrange les unis et des choses qu'ils n'expliquent pas se produisent au moindre contact. Un jour Harry surprend Tom penché sur les archives des élèves de Poudlard, il semble chercher activement quelque chose. Harry en échange de livres rares de sortilège lui demande de lui révéler ce qu'il cherche et de l'autoriser à l'aider dans ces recherches. Tom, après une semaine de réflexion, finit par accepter le marché proposé par Harry en lui exigeant encore un peu de temps pour continuer seul ses recherches ! Mais le soir même, le Survivant fait un étrange cauchemar se révélant être un souvenir de l'enfance du futur mage noir. Tom tente alors de lire dans son esprit la manière dont il a pu voir cela et qui il est exactement. Mais Harry parvient à lui échapper et aucun d'eux ne reparle de cet incident. Tom finit par accepter le contrat et révèle à Harry qu'il recherche son père dont il est persuadé qu'il était sorcier. Harry l'aide à faire ses recherches dans les archives quand soudain il se souvient que Voldemort lui avait parlé de ses parents lors de leur affrontement dans le cimetière. Harry obtient l'autorisation de Dumbledore de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour quelques heures. Il l'utilise le lendemain et se rend à Little Hangleton où il rencontre la grand-mère et le père de Tom. Il parvient à plonger dans leurs souvenirs pour obtenir ce qu'il désire sur les origines et les circonstances exactes de la naissance de Tom. Notamment le fait que Ton senior ait tenté de tuer Mérope Gaunt lorsqu'il a découvert la supercherie que la jeune femme avait utilisé pour le faire tomber éperdument amoureux (philtre). Pris d'un accès de rage, il tente de la battre à mort alors même qu'elle attend un enfant, enfant qui n'est autre que Tom junior ! Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Harry dort, Cameron et Declan décident de faire une mauvaise blague à Harry en glissant un serpent dans son lit au réveil. Harry utilise alors inconsciemment le parler des serpents surprenant toute la chambrée, y compris Tom. Plus tard dans la semaine alors que Tom évite Harry, ils se retrouvent à se battre pour faire une démonstration pour le cours de duel. Harry gagne in extremis et tous deux sont envoyés à l'infirmerie, à bout de force. Tom cherche de plus en plus à comprendre et se méfie du jeune sorcier, celui-ci épuisé de fuir Riddle jr, se confie à Dumbledore sur la dangerosité des informations qu'il possède sur Tom. Il est incapable de prédire quelle serait sa réaction et il ne peut prendre le risque de changer le passé et de changer avec lui. Pendant un entraînement, il perd le contrôle en se rendant compte qu'il sera incapable de tuer Tom à cause de l'affection improbable qu'il semble éprouver pour lui. Alors qu'un mannequin représentant Voldemort s'avance pour l'achever, Tom lui tranche la tête. Harry voit en ce symbole un petit signe d'espoir et reprend un peu confiance. Declan, quant à lui, se comporte de plus en plus étrangement et Harry ne parvient pas à comprendre son attitude. Cependant il n'a guère l'occasion de s'appesantir sur la question puisque Maria Shawn, une serpentard vicieuse et folle amoureuse de Tom lui tend un piège. Elle le drogue avec des potions d'enchaînements afin qu'il réponde à ses questions sur Tom et la relation qu'il entretient avec lui. Elle cherche seulement à connaître le garçon qu'elle aime depuis longtemps et déclenche sans le vouloir une série de réponses troublantes, auxquelles elles ne s'attendaient pas et qu'Harry et elle n'auraient jamais dû savoir. Il lui confie ainsi le secret des origines du sorcier. Sous le choc, elle perd de vue son objectif. Tom entre à ce moment et sous le silence d'Harry, lit les pensées de la jeune fille. Il découvre qu'Harry sait depuis un moment sur ses origines et ne lui a rien dit et un détail le perturbe plus que les autres : son père était un moldu, chose hautement impensable pour Tom qui les hait depuis l'orphelinat. Troublé, confus et en colère il perd le contrôle de sa magie au beau milieu du hall où grouille une quantité d'élève. Le danger est élevé et Harry contient tant bien que mal la saturation magique. Puis épuisé il relâche l'étau qu'il maintenait autour de Tom et s fait violemment éjecter. Il a néanmoins réussi à empêcher le pire de se produire. Il se retrouve à l'infirmerie avec un Tom exécrable. Ils découvrent qu'avoir autant mêler leur magie les rapproche temporairement le temps qu'elles s'entraident à se restaurer. Ils ne peuvent donc pas s'éloigner trop l'un de l'autre sous peine de subir des douleur à cause du lien. Tom veut des réponses et le silence d'Harry finit par lui apprendre ce qu'il veut apprendre : il est face à une voyageur temporel. Harry vient du futur. De fil en aiguille Declan tente de se rapprocher d'Harry et semble le suivre. En voulant se cacher de lui, Tom et Harry trouvent refuge dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Ils se disputent et Harry prononce quelques mots en Fourchelang qui provoque l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets !

Il commence à être long ce résumé des chapitres précédents...xD

****Reviews : ****Les reviewers anonymes (que je remercie beaucoup, beaucoup aussi !) :

__vh132__: Merci beaucoup et oui je sais c'est un peu sadique mais qu'y puis-je ? Je dois bien découper mes chapitres haha ! Merci en tout cas !

_Nana : _Oui désolée, mes chapitre sont de taille moyenne pour pouvoir poster le plus régulièrement possible ^^' Merci beaucoup en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

_Lou-chan : _ t'inquiète pas je terminerai cette fic, mes retards sont juste dus à du boulot en trop :) Mayotte ? Wah ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas =) A bientôt !

_Luna :_ Ah désolée pour l'attente, mais je me fais pardonner regarde je poste plus tôt ! :D Et au pire il y a un long résumé un peu plus haut donc je pense que ça rafraîchit la mémoire ! =)

_Andy : _Merci beaucoup et j'espère te faire rêver encore un peu avec cette petite fic =) merci merci !

_Drusila : _Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise autant et oui je la terminerai c'est certain ! Et il me semble avoir dit que Tom était légèrement plus grand qu'Harry et l'ordre dans lequel j'ai affiché le pairing ne veut honnêtement rien dire xD Qui sera au-dessus ? Hum bonne question ! Je ferai au feeling ou alors donnez-moi votre avis !

****Note : ******Je vous dis rendez-vous à la note du bas parce que l'en-tête commence à être trop longue hein... (remarquez quand même que je poste laaaargement en avance :D)**

**Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 :<strong>

La douleur qui m'assaillit lorsque je pensais à ce qu'il s'était produit là-dessous me glaça le sang. Je me forçais encore un peu à retenir mes souvenirs, Tom ne devait pas savoir.

- Tu viens ? me demanda-t-il en me tendant la main.

- Et si je refuse ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix, masquant mes émotions du mieux que je pouvais.

Pas de soucis à me faire, il ressemblait à un gosse à qui on avait annoncé Noël avant l'heure. Il ne voyait que sa propre agitation et je fus heureux de le contempler ainsi dans un sens. Bien que j'aurai espéré voir une telle expression sur son visage pour une découverte moins macabre.

- Je sauterai dans ce tunnel et sous la douleur tu seras bien obligé de me suivre, me répondit-il simplement en se plaçant face à l'entrée.

- J'aurai dû m'en douter, marmonnai-je exaspéré.

Je m'approchai de lui.

- Après toi, dis-je d'une voix sombre.

Il esquissa une discrète révérence et aspira une grande goulée d'air. Puis il sauta dans une envolée de cape. Je le vis disparaître dans le tunnel et bientôt la douleur de l'éloignement me saisit brutalement à la poitrine. Je basculai dans le vide dans une brusque perte d'équilibre. Je me rétablis rapidement pour atterrir convenablement. Lorsque mes jambes heurtèrent le sol, je sentis les craquements des ossement sous mes chaussures et je grimaçai à l'odeur de vieille chair en décomposition qui flottait à cet endroit. Apparemment le basilic était en pleine forme ! Quel plaisir ! Je me rétablis promptement avant de m'étaler par terre et observai l'endroit.

-Tom nous ne devrions pas aller plus loin, l'avertis-je, la voix tremblante à cause du froid qui régnait.

- Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il en époussetant son pantalon avec ses mains.

- Outre le fait que ça sent le cadavre en décomposition et que nous marchons sur des carcasses d'animaux en tout genre ? Fis-je d'une voix innocente.

- Que crains-tu ? Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Je détournai le regard. Il posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Et pour la première fois je vis de la douceur dans ses yeux. Je sentis mon cœur se découper en morceau au vu des circonstances dans lesquelles je voyais ce sentiment nouveau naître dans ses incroyables yeux bleus.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que disent les légendes, Tom, murmurai-je.

- Concernant la bête ? Interrogea-t-il. Tu sais comme moi que si bête il y a, elle sera forcée de m'obéir.

_Et je ne veux pas à nouveau te voir contrôler cette chose immonde ! _Aurai-je voulu lui crier de toutes mes forces. Je secouai la tête m'empêchant de simplement l'assommer et de le traîner vers la sortie.

- Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Que sais-tu de cet endroit que j'ignore ? Demanda-t-il la voix considérablement radoucie.

Je frémis lorsqu'il utilisa mon prénom. C'était la première fois qu'il l'utilisait ainsi et mon cœur se brisa un peu plus. Je n'osai toujours pas croiser son regard. J'avais bien trop peur de lui dévoiler trop de choses par un simple contact visuel.

- Nous n'y resterons que quelques minutes, je te le promets, dit-il avant de se détourner et d'avancer m'obligeant à en faire de même.

Nous avancions dans le tunnel depuis quelques secondes lorsque j'aperçus la porte en fer forgé, où deux serpents étaient entrelacés. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

Tom prononça les mêmes mots que j'avais prononcé à mes douze ans en Fourchelang faisant onduler les serpents et s'enclencher l'ouverture inévitable de la salle maudite.

Tom n'attendit pas une seconde et s'engouffra dans l'immense allée humide. Je le suivis à contrecœur, la tête lourde de souvenirs atroces.

La peur, la colère, la compréhension, la haine, la terreur, l'horreur, l'espoir, le désespoir.

J'avançai à reculons près de la statue imposante de Salazar Serpentard. Tom s'en approchait à pas vif et je dus accélérer pour rester à sa hauteur. Un glissement terrifiant résonna à mes oreilles dans les tuyaux au-dessus de nous. Il arrivait. Je déglutis.

Tom, partons, claquai-je froidement reprenant contenance, la peur décuplant soudainement mon envie de déguerpir en vitesse. Tu avais dit quelques minutes.

Mais Tom ne m'entendit même pas, trop accaparé à parcourir de ses longs doigts la statue du fondateur avec une fascination écœurante. Je sentis mes nerfs craquer les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que je pète définitivement les plombs.

- Tom ce n'est pas un jeu, dégageons avant qu'il n'arrive ! Hurlai-je en le saisissant par le bras et en le tournant vers moi, une fureur sans nom coulant dans mes veines.

La sensation de danger imminent me saisit aux tripes et je me dirigeais à toute vitesse vers la sortie, traînant un Tom plus que réticent derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui va arriver Harry ? cria-t-il à son tour en s'arrachant de ma prise.

Sans réfléchir je le poussai brutalement, le plaquant contre un mur, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête

- Écoute-moi bien Tom, sifflai-je d'une voix qui, même à mes propres oreilles, me parut inquiétante. Tu ne sais absolument pas ce qui se terre ici depuis un millénaire et si je te dis que nous partons alors nous partons.

J'avais la respiration saccadée et j'étais inconscient de la distance plus qu'irraisonnable qui nous séparait.

- Harry, retourne-toi ! S'écria soudain Tom sortant brusquement de son mutisme.

Je me retournai vivement les bras instinctivement placé devant Tom dans un geste de protection inutile puisque le basilic dardait, à mon humble avis, ses yeux sur moi. Et ici je n'avais aucune épée pour me défendre, ma baguette ne me serait d'aucune utilité à cause de la peau du basilic imperméable à tous les sorts y compris celui de la mort.

Je me forçai à ne surtout pas regarder sa tête.

Je projetai Tom loin de moi quand le Basilic fondit sur moi à une vitesse surprenante pour un animal de cette taille. Je me jetai sur le sol, roulant habilement dans la direction opposée à celle de Tom. Je lui lançai un coup d'œil, il semblait sous le choc, bien trop ébahi pour prononcer le moindre mot. C'était bien ma veine, seul lui pouvait contrôler cette bête ignoble !

Le serpent géant tourna à nouveau la tête vers moi, décoinçant ses crocs suintant de venin de la pierre où ils s'étaient accrochés.

- Tu es un tueur de basilic, le sang de l'un des miens a coulé sur tes mains, persifla le serpent, sa langue goûtant ma peur qui imprégnait l'air.

- Je t'ai déjà tué il y a longtemps pour moi, dans ton propre futur, si tu m'approches je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer une seconde fois ici-même, prononçai-je dans un sifflement menaçant.

- Tu ne possèdes rien qui pourrait tuer un Basilic, répliqua le serpent, avançant dangereusement vers moi.

- Alors comment expliques-tu l'odeur de tueur de serpent que tu sens ? Prendras-tu le risque de me défier en sachant que je suis parvenu à te tuer une fois déjà ? Bluffai-je en priant pour avoir l'air suffisamment sûr de moi.

Je lançai un coup d'œil à Tom qui restait figé, à quelques mètres.

- Parle-lui Tom, il n'obéit qu'à toi ! Lui hurlai-je, tentant de le secouer.

Chacun des mots prononcés dans cette salle me ramenait inévitablement à cette année de malheur où Tom les avait prononcés pour moi.

Le serpent sembla hésiter puis fonça à nouveau sur moi. Je l'évitais, perdant peu à peu l'équilibre. Je dégainai ma baguette et agrandis un rocher au moment où il fondit à nouveau sur moi dans un mouvement souple et mortellement fluide. Il le percuta de plein fouet et le rocher vola en éclat dans un bruit assourdissant.

- _Accio Choixpeau magique _! Hurlai-je en priant pour que j'aie deux fois la même chance de parvenir à appeler à moi l'épée de Gryffondor.

Aucun autre métal ne percerait la peau magique du Basilic. Bon sang Tom réveille-toi !

Je courrai à toute vitesse à travers la salle, slalomant pour éviter les coups de dents plus aiguisées que le meilleur des poignards.

Quelques secondes plus tard un tissu noir et informe me percuta de plein fouet. La Choixpeau ! Je le saisis faisant résonner de toutes mes forces mon unique pensée qui véhiculait une phrase qu'un jour Dumbledore avait prononcée.

_« A Poudlard une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui en feront la demande »_

- J'ai besoin d'aide maintenant ! Hurlai-je en courant à en perdre haleine.

J'entendais le bruit terrifiant du frottement des écailles sur le sol à quelques mètres à peine derrière moi. Et je le sentis enfin. Le vieux chapeau miteux frémit un instant puis s'alourdit subitement, au même moment je me jetai sur le côté pour éviter la mâchoire. Je glissai sur trois mètres dans l'immense flaque qui s'étendait devant la statue, le Choixpeau toujours étroitement serré dans mon poing. Je le lâchai et sortit l'épée avant de me retournai vivement sur le dos au moment où l'immense serpent fondait sur moi. Je brandis ma baguette et crevai ses yeux d'un sortilège de découpe :

- Diffindo ! M'époumonai-je à deux reprises en y mettant autant de magie qu'il était nécessaire pour que je sois hors de danger quant à son regard meurtrier.

Il siffla violemment de douleur et le son était si strident que j'en fermai une seconde les yeux. Je brandis l'épée de Gryffondor devant moi, la saisissant à deux mains et je sentis les crocs du Basilic la percuter avec une force extraordinaire. Je l'entendis émettre un son entre grognement et sifflement tandis qu'une longue traînée de venin coulait sur moi. Je grognai et le repoussai de toutes mes forces, ses crocs à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Une goutte de poison s'écrasa sur ma joue et je sifflai de rage, serrant les dents. Je devais m'extraire de là avant que je ne perde toutes mes forces. Si je prenais le temps de faire pivoter l'épée pour lui transpercer le palais je risquai ma peau. Fumseck n'aurait peut-être pas le temps de me sauver cette fois-ci…

- Arrête ! siffla soudain Tom en Fourchelang, sortant de son mutisme.

Le serpent releva soudainement la tête et frémit en entendant enfin la voix de son maître légitime. Je ne perdis pas mon temps et je me relevai précipitamment, m'éloignant aussi vite que possible en marchant à reculons l'épée toujours brandie devant moi en cas de problème.

Je le suivais de loin tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'origine de la voix de Tom.

- Mon maître, s'inclina-t-il en émettant une série de sifflements qui me firent frissonner d'horreur.

Tant de souvenirs et parmi eux aucun n'étaient heureux. Je me perdis à nouveau dans un flash incohérent d'images qui me revinrent brutalement. Je geignis doucement mais suffisamment discrètement pour que Tom, trop fasciné par son abjecte créature, ne l'entende. Pourtant il tourna brutalement la tête vers moi, ses yeux étrangement rouge et je gémis de douleur en sentant le souvenir d'un Tom réécrivant son l'anagramme que formait son prénom : I am Lord Voldemort. Tom me lança un regard perdu et furieux tandis que je perdais pied quelques secondes. Il avait vu, il avait tout vu ! J'étais simplement fichu, il allait ordonner à son gros jouet de me bouffer tout cru.

Je repris mon courage en main et m'avançai d'un pas lent vers le serpent. Il darda vers moi une langue fourchue et vibrante qui m'écœura. Il commença à glisser dans ma direction se guidant de son odorat pour me repérer.

- Non arrête ! Ne lui fais pas de mal, ordonna soudain Tom.

De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de me faire dévorer et il valait bien mieux pour la sécurité de tous que dans le cas où je me fasse bouffer j'embarque la bestiole dans la mort avec moi. Une deuxième fois.

Je continuais néanmoins à avancer vers l'immonde créature rampante. Tom me lança un regard qui se voulait dissuasif mais mes petites antennes à émotions me renvoyèrent surtout une totale incompréhension de mon geste. J'avançais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête tout près de la bête sifflante dont la tête était baissée en signe de soumission sous l'ordre de son maître. Il émit un sifflement agressif comprenant sans doute avant son maître ce que je comptais faire. Sans doute une sorte d'instinct de survie. Pourtant l'ordre le clouait tout simplement sur place, je tenais ma chance.

La créature émit un sifflement perçant ressemblant étrangement à une plainte :

- Maître…

Je tentai de ne pas m'en formaliser et levai l'épée au-dessus de sa tête, la pointe prête à entrer à la moindre impulsion directement dans son cerveau de reptile. Tuer deux basilics en une vie étaient peu commun j'imagine. Enfin un seul techniquement… J'élevai la lame pour prendre l'élan nécessaire et au moment où je commençai à l'abaisser une voix hurla :

- Arrête !

Je stoppai la lame de Gryffondor à quelques millimètres de la tête du serpent géant. Il émit un son strident comme des pleurs d'enfants mais en plus aigus.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je hargneusement en ne lui adressant pas un regard, les yeux toujours fixé sur la lame.

Je savais que je tentai, comme toujours de fuir des tas de choses qui échapperaient à ma compréhension même si je me tentais à les démêler, je savais que lorsque j'avais un objectif je m'y tenais avec une farouche détermination pour ne jamais flancher et faire face à une réalité qui allait au-delà. Bien au-delà de cet objectif auquel je faisais prendre toute la place le temps d'un instant. Juste un peu de répit.

_Je crois que je suis fêlé. _

Je perdais complètement l'esprit, je me sentais vide d'être trop plein. L'homme est fait de paradoxes insoutenables et je n'échappais pas à cet état de fait. Nous avions tous une ambivalence étourdissante. Je n'avais jamais d'ailleurs réellement compris que parfois des gens disent : « je le connais par cœur » en parlant d'un ami, d'un parent, d'un compagnon. C'était faux, juste une immense erreur volontaire due à un refus extraordinaire de la réalité.

Je ne me reconnaissais même pas moi-même, je me surprenais parfois dans des attitudes contraires à ce que je pensais être. J'étais ainsi un jour puis autrement quelques mois plus tard. Alors de là connaître les autres, pure prétention qui cachait en fait une peur réelle de ne jamais sonder totalement l'autre. Nous n'étions jamais bons ou mauvais, généreux ou égoïste. On partait tous avec toutes ces qualités et leur contraire équilibrant, les deux faces d'une même pièce. Et on bataillait avec depuis notre naissance forgeant notre personnalité en en exprimant plus un facette de la pièce qu'une autre en fonction des situations. Et cette vérité était encore plus forte que d'habitude en ce moment-même. Bordel mais qui étais-je ? Et lui, qui était-il ? Un mage noir en devenir ? Ou un humain avec une infinité de possibilités ?

Ici je n'avais même pas de place, je n'étais qu'une anomalie temporelle. Alors qui pouvais-je bien être ? Le garçon qui suivait Tom peut-être. Ça me faisait une belle jambe. Et dans un autre temps j'étais le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Quelqu'un là-haut quelque part devait forcément se foutre de ma gueule en ce moment. J'émis un petit rire hystérique en secouant brutalement la tête.

J'avais dû rester silencieux un moment car Tom me lança un regard étrange.

Et puis quoi Tom ? Tu vas faire quoi en le laissant en vie hein ? Tuer les nés-moldu pour te venger de ton connard de père ? Lancer un groupe anti-moldu ? m'écriai-je en rejetant la tête en arrière dans un rire effrayant qui se répercuta dans la chambre.

Je relâchai un peu la pression que j'exerçai au-dessus de la tête du serpent et m'écartai de quelques pas chancelants. J'étais allé trop loin, je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais au bord de l'explosion. J'étais attaché à cet idiot plus que je ne l'avais jamais été à quiconque. Dès que je posais les yeux sur lui, je me sentais emporté comme un imbécile dans un tourbillon de tendresse et d'envies indécentes pour un homme tel que lui.

Je tombais à genoux et à mon rire dément s'ajouta des larmes silencieuses qui roulèrent doucement sur mes joues. Je baissai la tête, les dissimulant à Tom qui me regardait d'un air complètement confus et passablement énervé.

Est-ce que c'est ce que je ferai dans ton futur ? demanda-t-il après un long moment d'une voix trop neutre pour qu'elle ne cache pas une colère intense.

Il avait dit « ton ». Ça changeait la donne sans que je sache pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un futur potentiel qui m'appartenait et non du sien. Je gardai le silence et me relevai difficilement, du sang goûtait de mes vêtements et j'avais chacun des membres de mon corps profondément douloureux. D'un mouvement de la main je rejetai au loin l'épée de Gryffondor qui tomba dans un cliquetis de fer sur la pierre froide et humide.

Je boitai vers la sortie sans oser poser un seul regard sur Tom ou sur sa chose. Je n'entendis aucun bruit de pas tentant de me suivre et je fermai les yeux me guidant par mémoire dans le dédale de la Chambre. Puis j'entendis le glissement d'un serpent qui s'éloignait et enfin un bruit de pas vif, des chaussures claquant sèchement sur le sol mouillé.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

Alors alors ! A travers vos réponses je me suis aperçue avec étonnement que vous étiez en moyenne plus vieilles (vieille n'est pas péjoratif, complexez pas!) que moi ^^ Ça m'a juste étonnée !

On m'a posé une question à laquelle je n'avais pas songé et qui m'interroge depuis... Elle ravira sans doute les plus perverses d'entre vous... x) Qui de Harry ou de Tom dominera l'autre dans le lemon (qui arrivera un jour je vous le promets xD) ...? Dur comme question hein ? Alors je me tourne vers vous pour déjà un peu sonder vos préférences ! Puis au pire... chacun leur tour hein ! Mais pour le premier difficile de choisir...

Et bon encore des questions hors sujets par curiosité parce que j'ai pas le temps de visiter tous vos profils... C'est quoi votre série préférée ?

M'enfin voilà, maintenant si vous avez un avis sur le chapitre... ?

A bientôt !


	17. NOTE IMPORTANTE !

CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE MAIS UNE NOTE IMPORTANTE :

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je suis désolée d'avance pour la nouvelle qui suit... C'est pas catastrophique mais presque alors voilà la situation. Je me suis récemment (ce matin) faite voler mon ordinateur portable avec, vous vous en doutez, mes derniers chapitres écrits. J'ai une sauvegarde réalisée jusqu'au chapitre 19 mais la suite jusqu'au 24 devait être sauvegardée cette après-midi et pas de bol, je me fais voler ce matin. Résultat j'ai perdu l'avance que j'avais et j'étais bien avancée dans la trame pour estimer que j'en avais bientôt fini avec cette fic. Donc je suis assez dégoûtée, démoralisée et démotivée, il faut que je réécrive 5 chapitres de tête et autant vous dire qu'avec le bac qui vient ce ne sera pas chose aisée.

Cette fic trouvera évidemment une suite mais ne vous étonnez pas si celle-ci tarde surtout que j'estimais avoir écrit des chapitres assez bons puisqu'ils faisaient réellement avancer la trame dans le sens que je voulais (enfin). Donc voilà voilà...

Je vous remercie d'avance de votre compréhension et toutes mes excuses pour ça, vraiment !

Jelyel

PS : priez pour qu'une bonne âme me le ramène entier... J'ai toute ma vie dessus -'

PS2: c'est vraiment vrai de vrai, je suis particulièrement poisseuse alors c'est pas juste une excuse, on peut vous confirmer l'(ex)existence de mes chapitres jusqu'au 24...


	18. Chapter 17

_**Lost in the Sand of Time**_

**Auteur: **Jelyel

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Pairing:** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Temps de parution: **euh... Voilà.

**Avancement de la fic : **24 chapitres écrits les loulous et je continue !

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** lors d'un incident provoqué par les Serpentards en cours de Potion, Harry est envoyé dans les années 1940 à l'époque où Tom fait ses études à Poudlard. Dès lors Harry décide de tenter malgré les risques de changer le cours du temps en tentant de briser la barrière que le futur mage noir a placé entre lui et les autres. Tom est aussitôt intrigué par Harry, élève débarquant de nulle part dont la puissance équivaut à la sienne. Commence alors un véritable jeu du chat et la souris où chacun tente de percer l'autre à jour. L'un comme l'autre sent qu'un lien étrange les unis et des choses qu'ils n'expliquent pas se produisent au moindre contact. Un jour Harry surprend Tom penché sur les archives des élèves de Poudlard, il semble chercher activement quelque chose. Harry en échange de livres rares de sortilège lui demande de lui révéler ce qu'il cherche et de l'autoriser à l'aider dans ces recherches. Tom, après une semaine de réflexion, finit par accepter le marché proposé par Harry en lui exigeant encore un peu de temps pour continuer seul ses recherches ! Mais le soir même, le Survivant fait un étrange cauchemar se révélant être un souvenir de l'enfance du futur mage noir. Tom tente alors de lire dans son esprit la manière dont il a pu voir cela et qui il est exactement. Mais Harry parvient à lui échapper et aucun d'eux ne reparle de cet incident. Tom finit par accepter le contrat et révèle à Harry qu'il recherche son père dont il est persuadé qu'il était sorcier. Harry l'aide à faire ses recherches dans les archives quand soudain il se souvient que Voldemort lui avait parlé de ses parents lors de leur affrontement dans le cimetière. Harry obtient l'autorisation de Dumbledore de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour quelques heures. Il l'utilise le lendemain et se rend à Little Hangleton où il rencontre la grand-mère et le père de Tom. Il parvient à plonger dans leurs souvenirs pour obtenir ce qu'il désire sur les origines et les circonstances exactes de la naissance de Tom. Notamment le fait que Ton senior ait tenté de tuer Mérope Gaunt lorsqu'il a découvert la supercherie que la jeune femme avait utilisé pour le faire tomber éperdument amoureux (philtre). Pris d'un accès de rage, il tente de la battre à mort alors même qu'elle attend un enfant, enfant qui n'est autre que Tom junior ! Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Harry dort, Cameron et Declan décident de faire une mauvaise blague à Harry en glissant un serpent dans son lit au réveil. Harry utilise alors inconsciemment le parler des serpents surprenant toute la chambrée, y compris Tom. Plus tard dans la semaine alors que Tom évite Harry, ils se retrouvent à se battre pour faire une démonstration pour le cours de duel. Harry gagne in extremis et tous deux sont envoyés à l'infirmerie, à bout de force. Tom cherche de plus en plus à comprendre et se méfie du jeune sorcier, celui-ci épuisé de fuir Riddle jr, se confie à Dumbledore sur la dangerosité des informations qu'il possède sur Tom. Il est incapable de prédire quelle serait sa réaction et il ne peut prendre le risque de changer le passé et de changer avec lui. Pendant un entraînement, il perd le contrôle en se rendant compte qu'il sera incapable de tuer Tom à cause de l'affection improbable qu'il semble éprouver pour lui. Alors qu'un mannequin représentant Voldemort s'avance pour l'achever, Tom lui tranche la tête. Harry voit en ce symbole un petit signe d'espoir et reprend un peu confiance. Declan, quant à lui, se comporte de plus en plus étrangement et Harry ne parvient pas à comprendre son attitude. Cependant il n'a guère l'occasion de s'appesantir sur la question puisque Maria Shawn, une serpentard vicieuse et folle amoureuse de Tom lui tend un piège. Elle le drogue avec des potions d'enchaînements afin qu'il réponde à ses questions sur Tom et la relation qu'il entretient avec lui. Elle cherche seulement à connaître le garçon qu'elle aime depuis longtemps et déclenche sans le vouloir une série de réponses troublantes, auxquelles elles ne s'attendaient pas et qu'Harry et elle n'auraient jamais dû savoir. Il lui confie ainsi le secret des origines du sorcier. Sous le choc, elle perd de vue son objectif. Tom entre à ce moment et sous le silence d'Harry, lit les pensées de la jeune fille. Il découvre qu'Harry sait depuis un moment sur ses origines et ne lui a rien dit et un détail le perturbe plus que les autres : son père était un moldu, chose hautement impensable pour Tom qui les hait depuis l'orphelinat. Troublé, confus et en colère il perd le contrôle de sa magie au beau milieu du hall où grouille une quantité d'élève. Le danger est élevé et Harry contient tant bien que mal la saturation magique. Puis épuisé il relâche l'étau qu'il maintenait autour de Tom et s fait violemment éjecter. Il a néanmoins réussi à empêcher le pire de se produire. Il se retrouve à l'infirmerie avec un Tom exécrable. Ils découvrent qu'avoir autant mêlé leur magie les rapproche temporairement le temps qu'elles s'entraident à se restaurer. Ils ne peuvent donc pas s'éloigner trop l'un de l'autre sous peine de subir des douleurs à cause du lien. Tom veut des réponses et le silence d'Harry finit par lui apprendre ce qu'il veut apprendre : il est face à une voyageur temporel. Harry vient du futur. De fil en aiguille Declan tente de se rapprocher d'Harry et semble le suivre. En voulant se cacher de lui, Tom et Harry trouvent refuge dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Ils se disputent et Harry prononce quelques mots en Fourchelang qui provoque l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ! Une dispute éclate et Harry tout comme Tom est à bout à cause de leurs non-dits.

Il commence à être long ce résumé des chapitres précédents...xD

**Reviews :**

_Lou-chan_ : merci beaucoup, oui je lui souhaite de connaître toutes les merdes informatiques du monde ! Et je cherche juste un peu à savoir quel genre de personne me lit, de la curiosité :P Merci en tout cas !

_Ankana87_ : J'ai un disque dur externe un peu vieux mais je sauvegarde une fois par semaine et apparemment c'est pas assez ! Merci =)

_Flo_ : merci pour ton soutien ! Merci beaucoup !

_Mellemoi_ : Non pas de mauvaises langues, j'ai de la chance tous mes lecteurs sont géniaux sans exception ! Merci à toi !

_Andy_ : Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai fait les deux avec brio… Ou presque xD merci !

_Vh132_ : un peu utopique ça ^^ personne ne l'a ramené !

_Lecteur_ : j'aurai bien eu besoin d'un petit miracle mais j'en ai pas eu ! Alors tant pis, je réécris ! Merci =)

_Cha910_ : Oui gestion du temps et des priorités pile poil mes gros problèmes :P Mais je m'en suis sortie je pense ! Oui els disques durs c'est bien sauf quand ils sont pleins xD merci !

_Guest_ : un avis direct et concis, ça a le mérite d'être clair :P Merci !

_Shishi-sama _: Oui on me la demande et merci de t'y joindre :P Elle arrive cette suite regarde ! Merci de me suivre, je suis contente que ça te plaise =)

_Delphine76_ : la suite est là ! Merci =)

_Guest_ : Je suis contente que ça te plaise à ce point ! Tu es de l'avais de la majorité alors :P a bientôt et merci !

_Luna_ : Ah il intrigue ce petit Declan ! Tu verras :D Oui tu rejoins toi aussi l'avis de tout le monde ^^ décidemment vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde !

_Nana_ : pas tout de suite le lemon mais l'espoir fait vivre ! :P Et oui des envies indécentes héhé fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ! Merci !

**Note :****Je vous dis rendez-vous à la note du bas parce que l'en-tête co****m****mence à être trop longue. Le résumé est-il utile ou est-ce que je peux le réduire à un résumé du chapitre précédent ?**

Bonne lecture et merci à vous tous ! Ne lésinez pas sur les avis, tout est bon à prendre !

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 17 :<strong>

Je sentis qu'on m'attrapait brutalement par l'épaule et je gémis de douleur lorsque Tom me plaqua violemment contre un mur. Je haletai sous la proximité de son corps et le mien frissonna en réponse à la chaleur qu'il émettait. Son bras était plaqué contre on torse et me maintenait avec force contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu passes ton temps à sous-entendre ? Qui suis-je devenu dans ton futur ?! Hurla-t-il soudainement rendant ses yeux plus rouges que jamais. J'ai le droit de savoir !

« Ton »… Non l'espoir était trop insensé pour quelqu'un comme moi. Je sentis la colère monter en moi, nourrie de ma frustration à ne rien pouvoir changer, et exploser comme si elle avait été présente de manière latente depuis trop longtemps.

- Un droit ? Et au nom de quel droit exiges-tu tout ça de moi ?! Tu es peut-être en colère Tom mais je le suis aussi, bien plus que tu ne l'imagines ! m'emportai-je en saisissant son bras qui me compressait la poitrine, le souffle court.

J'inversai soudainement nos positions, la plaquant contre le mur à mon tour.

- Regarde Tom, regarde-moi je suis tellement… Tellement en colère que je ne crains plus de soutenir ton regard ! Tu sais que je l'évite, tu sais que je le crains depuis le début ! m'exclamai-je au bord de l'hystérie en frappant le mur du poing. Mais je ne te crains pas toi ! Je ne t'ai jamais craint ! Jamais, tu m'entends ? Alors tes menaces tu les ranges bien gentiment avant que je ne nous fasse exploser ici tous les deux, compris ?

Je ne plaisantais pas, j'étais complètement au fond du gouffre. Ce que je n'avais pas précisé c'est que l'explosion ne serait pas forcément contrôlée. Mais je savais que ma colère n'était pas envers cette version de lui et je la regrettais au moment où je plantai mes yeux dans les siens. Je perdis soudainement pied, le souffle haché. Mon poing saignait mais je ne m'en souciais même pas. J'étais obnubilé par son regard. Juste ses yeux que j'avais longtemps évités de peur de tomber dans ce rouge sang.

Il avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés, surpris de ce brusque changement de positions. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer devant cet air sauvage et inaccessible que ses quelques mèches éparses qui balayaient son front lui donnaient. Je sentis ma colère redescendre légèrement et mon cœur ne fit pourtant qu'accélérer.

- Je hais tellement ce que tu deviendras…, soufflai-je sans pouvoir le quitter des yeux un seul instant.

Il écarquilla davantage les yeux et je sentis une main chaude se poser sur ma poitrine. Je pouvais percevoir la douce pulsion de mon cœur contre sa main qui se resserra sur mon t-shirt ensanglanté. Cet instant parut durer une éternité et je me sentis inexplicablement heureux. Au milieu de ce mélange de douceur inexplicable et de colère brute, un profond sentiment de confusion me saisit et je sentis une chape de plomb me percuter le ventre, lourdement.

Une main douce parcourut mon dos dans une douce caresse puis retomba au moment où son regard se durcit à nouveau et où il me repoussa brusquement avant de tourner les talons.

Je sentis des larmes me monter à nouveau aux yeux et le regarder partir semblait juste si douloureux. Je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il se passait. Je ne comprenais plus rien depuis bien trop longtemps. J'étais dépassé, dans une époque passée à laquelle je n'aurai jamais dû revenir. Je m'étais trop impliqué. Comment partir ? Comment rester ? Je sentais une migraine poindre et je fermai les yeux sous la douleur.

La distance qui se créa entre nous accentua la douleur et je sentais nos magies tenter de nous tirer l'un vers l'autre. Nous nous éloignions bien trop et bien trop tôt. Le sort ne nous permettait normalement pas un écart de plus de cinq mètre. Mais la détermination de Tom à mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous semblait surpasser le besoin de sa magie de se recharger auprès de la mienne. Et cette constatation brutale me tordit la poitrine.

Je me traînai jusqu'à la sortie et me servis de la corde que Tom avait ensorcelée pour s'extirper de la Chambre des Secrets avant moi. Définitivement quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, je ne savais plus ce qu'il savait ni ce que je pouvais ou devais lui dire. J'avais un besoin impérieux de me détendre et de dormir.

Je pris le chemin du dortoir au travers des couloirs du château endormi depuis quelques heures. Je pénétrai aussi discrètement que je le pus la salle commune des serpents dans laquelle certains somnolaient légèrement sur le confortable sofa. Il ne devait pas être plus de vingt-trois heures.

Je me glissai dans les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons des cinquièmes années et à peine y posai-je un pied qu'on m'interpella.

- Harry ? Mais où étais-tu passé ? demanda la voix soucieuse de Declan depuis le lit de Cameron où ils étaient tous deux assis en tailleur.

Je grimaçai et offris un sourire d'excuse n'osant pas entrer et exposer ainsi mes blessures et mon visage défait. Je restai donc dans l'ombre de la porte mais c'était sans compter sur Declan qui se leva précipitamment et ouvrit la porte en grand pour me laisser passer.

Il hoqueta de surprise en voyant mon corps ravagé par les égratignures et blessures plus profondes. Cameron se leva à son tour et amorça un mouvement pour venir vers moi mais se stoppa soudain, un air sombre sur le visage. Je ne compris pas son geste et détournai la tête vers le blond qui jaugeait mon t-shirt déchiré et mon air complétement à la masse.

- Je pensais que tu étais avec Riddle, lâcha Declan d'un ton amer. Mais il est rentré avant toi pour prendre quelques affaires et est reparti aussi vite.

Je hochai la tête et contournai Declan pour me diriger vers mon propre lit.

- Harry attend tu ne vas pas laisser tes blessures ainsi, il faut aller voir Mrs Ware elle réglera ça en quelques minutes, me lança-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau. Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? Ce n'est quand même pas Riddle qui… ?

« Non c'est un Basilic planqué sous l'école », aurais-je voulu répondre mais je me doutais qu'on m'enverrait alors immédiatement à Ste Mangouste. Je me sentis agacé de cet excès d'attention venant de Declan et le fait qu'il nous ait suivis plus tôt dans la soirée n'arrangeait rien. Nous n'avions jamais été vraiment proches alors pourquoi tant d'inquiétude ?

Je le coupai avant qu'il ne termine.

- Non ce n'est pas Tom qui m'a fait ça, je vais bien Declan, je sais parfaitement me défendre, lui répondis-je d'une voix lasse. Je suis simplement tombé trop près du Saule Cogneur et apparemment ma présence ne lui a pas plu autant qu'elle aurait dû.

Je leur offris un sourire amer. Cameron et Declan hochèrent la tête mais échangèrent un bref regard qui indiquait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était convaincu par la thèse de la chute près d'un petit arbre caractériel.

- Viens je vais voir si j'ai de quoi te soigner dans ma malle, me dit le blond en me tendant la main.

Je ne la saisis pas et un silence tendu s'installa. Je ne savais plus comment gérer tout ça, j'étais à bout de force et je voulais juste qu'on me laisse en paix. Je décidai d'agir lorsque les regards qui pesaient sur moi devinrent trop lourd. Dans un geste maladroit je repoussai doucement sa main en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il accrocha néanmoins ma main et me retint légèrement, donnant l'impression d'une étreinte affectueuse. Je tirai un léger coup sec pour me défaire et lui lançai un regard appuyé. Il me renvoya un regard blessé que je ne compris pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai des pommades dans la salle de bain et je devrais m'en sortir seul, répliquai-je en lui offrant un sourire crispé pour couvrir la douleur qu'engendrait chacun de mes mouvements

Des conneries puisque les fameuses pommades étaient à Tom. Il gardait ça pour je ne sais quelles raisons et je doutais qu'il me laisse les utiliser. J'avançai néanmoins vers la salle de bain étant ma seule solution de repli dans l'immédiat. Mais avant que je n'ai pu faire deux pas Tom surgit de nulle part sous les yeux médusés de tous les autres, il me lança un regard froid et je me figeais. J'aurai dû sentir la douleur du lien refluer mais j'étais un peu trop obnubilé par toutes mes autres douleurs. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai de dépit.

- Viens ici Evans, claqua-t-il d'une voix sèche en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la salle de bain.

- Sur un autre ton Riddle, grognai-je sans bouger d'un pouce.

Il se raidit et me toisa du regard avant de souffler légèrement.

- Alors c'est bien lui qui t'as fait ça, lâcha Declan brutalement dans le silence de plomb de notre petit dortoir.

Il désigna d'un mouvement dédaigneux du menton Tom qui ne tourna même pas le regard vers lui, toujours fixé sur moi.

- Lui a un prénom et est dans cette pièce, _blondinet_, siffla Tom sans même lui adresser un regard.

Declan serra les poings mais ne répliqua pas.

- Et je ne l'ai pas blessé, ajouta Tom mais cette dernière remarque s'adressait bien plus à moi.

Pas physiquement non, c'est vrai.

- Alors comment tu expliques ses blessures ? Qui d'autre aurait pu lui faire du mal ?

- Je ne cherche pas à l'expliquer et je n'ai en aucun cas à me justifier devant toi, répliqua Tom. S'il te plaît Evans ne me force pas à parler de choses dont tu n'as pas envie devant eux.

Il y avait de la lassitude dans sa voix et des éclairs dans ses yeux. Je me perdis dedans un instant, jaugeant ce que valait une pareille conversation. Et puis ils m'agaçaient avec leurs querelles incessantes ! On aurait dit deux fauves se disputant un bout de viande. Tom était sans aucun doute le plus sauvage et froid des deux et les pronostics étaient ouverts. La question à cent balles était donc de savoir qui était le morceau de viande… Je déglutis bruyamment. Ce ne pouvait tout de même pas être _moi_ ? Je secouai la tête, Cameron me fixait d'un air grave.

Il s'approcha tandis que les deux autres continuaient leur joute verbale.

- Cameron ce n'est quand même pas pour…

Cameron ne répondit pas et hocha simplement la tête l'air plus las encore que moi et tourna un regard triste vers Declan.

Mais pourquoi être « proche » de l'un m'empêcherait-il d'être avec l'autre ? demandai-je sur un ton confus.

Cameron écarquilla les yeux l'air de dire : « il est con ou il le fait exprès ?».

- Tu es d'une candeur indécente, me dit-il simplement et ça sonnait comme un constat ahuri bien plus que comme un reproche.

Pourtant j'étais certain de ne pas me tromper, le problème venait bien du fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se piffrer et ne pouvaient donc pas rester en même temps avec moi… ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui se profile, tu découvriras par toi-même. Mais ne soit pas trop dur avec Declan, il ne pense pas mal faire, ajouta simplement Cameron en réponse à mes interrogations muettes. Et fais attention à toi s'il te plait, vraiment.

J'acquiesçai lentement, ça ne m'aidait pas du tout ! Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se jouait sous mes yeux et je sentis une irritation monter en moi lentement tandis qu'une veine se mettait à palpiter furieusement sur ma tempe. Je plissai les yeux.

- Tu es d'une finesse remarquable Avery. Ta vie est à l'évidence si inutile que jouer aux commères est devenu ton passe-temps quotidien. N'hésites pas à contacter Maria, elle sera ravie que tu partages tes précieuses informations sur ma prétendue psychopathie. Travaille ta propre paranoïa puisque tu sais si bien ce qui arrive aux gens qui s'approchent de moi d'un peu trop près et ensuite essaye de deviner ce qui arrive à ceux qui m'emmerdent un peu trop, persiffla Tom.

Il lui lança un regard dur et rempli de menaces. Personnellement je ne me serais pas risqué à aller plus loin une fois que Tom avait atteint le stade des menaces. Je le connaissais assez pour dire ça. Declan serra les points et ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin.

- Et si ce n'était pas de la paranoïa ? Harry n'a en aucun cas à subir ça. Qui s'est déjà approché de toi et en est ressorti sans séquelle ? Tu es orphelin n'est-ce pas ? Ta mère est morte en couche à ce qu'on dit… commença Declan un éclat mauvais dans les yeux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je compris où il volait en venir le petit…Je vis rouge et en moins d'une seconde j'avais saisi le blond par le col de sa chemise et je l'avais plaqué au mur. D'une main, j'immobilisai Cameron dans un étau magique alors qu'il fondait sur nous pour le libérer de ma prise. Je sentais une rage sourde s'emparer de moi et je me refrénai pour ne pas faire payer à Declan toute la colère que j'accumulai depuis mon arrivée ici.

- La ferme Declan ! La ferme ! hurlai-je en comprenant l'horrible conclusion à laquelle il s'était apprêté à venir.

Plusieurs cadres dans la chambre se brisèrent et le vacarme attira immédiatement des garçons et des filles des autres dortoirs. Quelques septièmes années entrèrent pour tenter d'apaiser les choses et je fermai la porte aux nez des autres avant que la totalité de la maison Serpentard ne se retrouve dans notre dortoir. Je nous enfermai dans une bulle de protection à laquelle ils n'osèrent se confronter vu les décharges électriques qui parcouraient le dôme. Mais j'aurai souhaité que quelqu'un m'arrête, n'importe qui. Que quelqu'un ose me dire de stopper tout. Car Declan me regardait et pour la première fois je vis la crainte remplacer l'admiration dans ses yeux. Je ne voulais pas provoquer la peur. Jamais. Pas comme lui. Je n'étais pas comme lui !

- Ne l'ouvre pas sur des choses qui te dépassent totalement ! sifflai-je, les yeux plissés et brillants d'une colère mal contenue. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles ! Tu peux lui en vouloir de ce qu'il est mais ne lui reproche pas la mort d'une mère qu'il ne connaîtra jamais et qui a donné sa vie pour le mettre au monde !

Je pris une inspiration dans une vaine tentative pour me calmer. Pourquoi cela me touchait-il autant ? Peut-être parce que je comprenais la douleur de perdre une mère bien trop tôt. Peut-être parce que je savais que c'était là une insulte qui était impardonnable pour en avoir déjà entendues de la bouche de ce crétin de Malfoy. C'était douloureux au-delà des mots. Et la culpabilité était déjà bien trop immense sans qu'un idiot ignorant retourne le couteau dans la plaie.

- Alors je vais te le dire une seule et unique fois : Ferme ta grande gueule. Reproche-lui chacun de ses nombreux défauts mais ne lui reproche jamais le fait d'être orphelin. Je ne t'obligerai pas à t'excuser mais lui le fera peut-être, et à ce moment-là demande-toi si lutter contre lui en vaut bien la peine, finis-je d'un ton grave.

Declan m'observait, il ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir et il ne parvenait pas à articuler le moindre mot. Il ne semblait même pas lui-même. Puis des larmes de rage brillèrent dans ses yeux et je lâchai son col et séparait nos corps comme si j'avais été brûlé. Je reculai de quelques pas, le lassant pantelant et essoufflé. Je regardai ma main avec horreur. Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de violent et je ne pensais pas m'emporter à ce point. Merlin merci je ne l'avais pas frappé. Alors pourquoi ressemblait-il à un animal blessé ? Il me lançait un regard douloureux et je n'en compris pas le sens exact. Oui je venais de le remettre à sa place de manière brutale, j'avais pris la défense de Tom.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et Declan baissa la tête, l'air défait avant de se précipiter sur la sortie en bousculant les élèves qui s'étaient agglutinés devant la porte dans l'espoir d'entendre un peu ce qui se passait. Le bouclier que j'avais créé le laissa partir. Je relâchai Cameron qui le suivit en courant sans un regard en arrière.

Je n'osai me retourner. Les septièmes années nous fixaient. Tom étaient passé sans problème à travers le bouclier, ma magie n'était pas suffisamment restaurée pour lui résister. La douleur latente dans ma tête causée par la distance qu'il mettait sans cesse entre nous reflua peu à peu. Je sentis ma colère fondre puis se renforcer, puis s'atténuer à nouveau. Je devinais ce qu'il faisait.

Je me retournai vivement et plantai mes yeux dans les siens. Je me refusai à m'y enterrer comme je le faisais bien trop souvent à mon goût.

- N'espère pas tenter de contrôler mes émotions, je me débrouille et j'ai besoin d'évacuer alors t'en fais pas pour moi, dis-je à voix basse pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

Il hocha la tête et je sentis ma colère cesser de faire le yoyo et m'envahir à nouveau. Je soupirai, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux durs.

- Quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire peut-être ? lança-t-il à l'adresse des septièmes années sans même se retourner.

Ils se concertèrent du regard, l'air confus et se retirèrent les uns après les autres, nous lançant des regards anxieux et curieux.

Je me dégageai de la poigne de Tom et descendit à leur suite. Je ne m'arrêtai même pas dans la salle commune. Je me lançai un sort de désillusion afin de me faire le plus discret possible. J'avais besoin de marcher et le parc me semblait être idéal en cet instant. Je ne souhaitais donc pas particulièrement attirer l'attention, en particulier avec les blessures qui parsemaient chaque centimètre carré de ma peau.

Je sortis discrètement par la grande porte en envoyant un peu de magie aux gonds pour que l'alarme du château ne s'active pas. L'air frais pénétra mes poumons et je me sentis revivre un peu. Ma démarche sèche se détendit tandis que j'avançais dans l'herbe douce du parc. Il faisait froid mais un sort de chaleur réchauffait mon sang dès que mon corps tremblait.

Je sentais le vent caresser mon visage, plus doux que n'importe quelle autre chose que j'avais pu expérimenter en venant ici. Tom n'était pas quelqu'un de doux. C'était même plutôt tout le contraire. Et il en serait ainsi tant qu'il ne digérerait pas ses faiblesses.

* * *

><p>A suivre…<p>

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? On a au moins trois confrontations dans ce chapitre et les choses vont bouger encore davantage !

Aujourd'hui je me suis faite la réflexion que, mes proches, qui ne savent pas que j'écris ce genre de choses, peuvent ne pas se douter un peu de ce que je fais ? Y'a des indices flagrants chez les slasheuses. Pour vous c'est quoi le plus gros truc qui vous trahit ? Je pense qu'on doit toutes et tous avoir les mêmes symptômes reconnaissables !

**ANNONCE :** grâce à vos reviews super encourageantes j'ai rattrapé mon retard suite au vol de mon PC et j'en suis donc toujours à 24 chapitres écrits mes loulous ! Donc pas de rythme perturbé ! Dansons de joie ensembles ! Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour votre incroyable compréhension et votre soutien, j'ai reçu des reviews qui m'ont énormément touchées !

Sinon un avis sur ce chapitre ? =)

A bientôt ! Très bientôt ! Pour mes résultats de bac j'en posterai peut-être un :P

Et merci encore à vous tous ! Vous êtes adorables !


	19. Chapter 18

**_Lost in the Sand of Time_**

**Auteur:**Jelyel

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Pairing:** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Temps de parution:**euh... Voilà.

**Avancement de la fic :**27 chapitres écrits les loulous et je continue !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**** :** De fil en aiguille Declan tente de se rapprocher d'Harry et semble le suivre. En voulant se cacher de lui, Tom et Harry trouvent refuge dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Ils se disputent et Harry prononce quelques mots en Fourchelang qui provoque l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ! Une dispute éclate et Harry tout comme Tom est à bout à cause de leurs non-dits. Harry semble être au bord de la crise d'hystérie et est pris de violence lorsque Declan et Tom se mettent à se disputer pour lui et que Declan se met à accuser Tom d'être responsable de la mort en couche de sa mère. Harry le menace et sort aussi vite se calmer dans le parc.

**Reviews :**

**Luna900 :** Oui les choses vont forcément changer ! Et je dirai qu'elle fera entre 30 et 35 chapitres pas plus sans doute =) Pour Harry Potter je vois totalement ce que tu veux dire, j'ai vécu le même cas de figures comme beaucoup d'autres ici. Une vraie fan, mon enfance, mon adolescence. C'était juste génial d'attendre chaque sortie, je guettais les livres et les films avec une ferveur de malade ! Alors oui je comprends bien ^^ Et oui c'est ce genre de détails qui nous grillent ! Pour mon autre fic FPWL oui je la continue même si je suis diablement en retard ! Merci pour ta review et à l'occas' laisse un mail, je pourrai mieux te répondre qu'ici =)

**Vh132** : Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Merci =)

**Guest** : merci ! J'espère que la suite te fera le même effet :P

**Mellemoi** : Ah et bien voilà la suite et laisse un mail à l'occas' :P Merci !

Si j'ai oublié de vous répondre c'est pas que je vous ai oublié (phrase qui se contredit elle-même) c'est juste que je suis tête en l'air et je crois avoir répondu alors qu'ne fait non. Donc signalez-vous au bureau des plaintes (crucifiez-moi !). Pour les reviewers anonymes, laissez un petit mail en faisant bien gaffe aux espaces, ça me permet de mieux vous répondre.

Sinon, je ne vous remercierez jamais assez de suivre cette fic mais je tente quand même : merci à toutes et à tous ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas pour d'autres questions et des HS… !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 18 :<strong>

Je sursautai soudain en entendant un bruit tout près. J'approchai discrètement et m'arrêtais net. Callidora était assise sur un banc, une couverture posée sur les épaules et un petit essaim de lucioles lui tournait autour en volant gaiement. Elle avait le visage tourné vers la lune et les étoiles et semblait en proie à une grande réflexion.

-Hey, lui lançai-je doucement en m'approchant.

Elle tourna ses grands yeux chocolat vers moi et je me sentis comme à ma place pris dans ce regard rassurant et plus doux encore que cette brise fraîche qui me rafraîchissait peu à peu l'esprit. Elle fut surprise un instant, puis ses yeux se radoucirent et elle me sourit sincèrement.

-Je peux ? Demandai-je en montrant la place qu'il restait sur le banc en pierre sur lequel elle se tenait.

-Je t'en prie, me dit-elle et sa voix sonna véritablement comme un son doux et tintant à mes oreilles.

Pas de regards étranges, pas de tentatives de contrôle de l'esprit. Merlin ce que ça pouvait faire du bien de ne pas se sentir sans cesse pris au piège avec quelqu'un. Je m'assis sur le banc frais et tournai la tête vers les étoiles à mon tour. Je sentis quelque chose de doux et chaud m'envelopper et je souris au ciel alors que Callie partageait sa couverture chauffante avec moi.

-Je vais te soigner les blessures les plus légères, dit-elle doucement.

Elle sortir sa baguette et répara quelques plaies et fit disparaître les nombreux ecchymoses qui parsemaient ma peau. La douleur dans ma jambe disparut peu à peu alors que je l'avais sentie revenir maintenant que ma colère se tassait en moi. Elle nettoya mes saignement puis elle me sourit avant de tourner à nouveau son visage vers le ciel. Elle était si belle.

Sans réfléchir, je laissais ma tête tomber sur son épaule. Elle sourit et passa une main affectueuse dans mes cheveux et dans mon dos. Sans le savoir elle sentait que nous étions liés par quelque chose de fort. Elle était ma grand-mère après tout, elle l'ignorait mais elle le sentait. Elle saurait me rassurer.

-Je me suis fait du souci pour toi après l'explosion magique de Tom. Je suis passée plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie mais j'ai joué de malchance, tu semblais dormir profondément à chaque fois, me dit-elle en continuant sa caresse apaisante.

Je souris franchement, je ne savais pas qu'elle s'était inquiétée au point de venir à mon chevet.

-Vraiment navré de t'avoir inquiété mais j'ai connu pire, pas de problème pour ma rémission, dis-je en souriant.

Elle se détendit et sourit à son tour.

-Tu es difficile à approcher ces derniers temps, ce Serpentard, Declan il me semble, t'as pris pour cible également, rit-elle de bon cœur.

Je me figeais. Pourrait-ce être ça ? Elle sentit ma crispation.

-Qu'entends-tu par « pris pour cible » ? Murmurai-je, anxieux.

Et ce "également" bien que ce ne soit sans doute pas le plus important. Elle sembla hésiter un moment.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, je pensais qu'il te courrait après pour…une raison bien particulière, répondit-elle, ne semblant pas très certaine de sa réponse. Il paraît très attaché à toi, pas vraiment comme toi tu sembles l'être d'ailleurs.

Le déclic se fit soudain. Était-il possible que Declan m'aime de _cette_ façon ? On se connaissait à peine. Je sentais qu'il était attiré par le pouvoir mais de là m'aimer, il aurait pu tout aussi bien tomber sous le charme de Tom. Lui aussi était renforcé au niveau magique.

Alors pourquoi moi ?

-Mais je… je ne le connais presque pas… Est-ce... ça peut expliquer…? balbutiai-je, indécis.

Elle hocha la tête calmement.

-Les gens amoureux peuvent devenir très impulsifs, trop protecteurs et indubitablement possessifs. J'ai entendu parler de sa nouvelle rivalité avec Tom. Peu sont au courant et ont senti ce qui le poussait à agir de la sorte. Tom a toujours été ainsi mais Declan a révélé un pan de sa personnalité que nous ne lui connaissions peu ou pas, déclara-t-elle à voix basse.

J'aurai du mal à digérer la pilule. J'avais déjà encore du mal à y croire. J'avais été infect avec lui. Le repousser sans ménagement comme je l'avais fait s'il avait des sentiments pour moi (bien que je trouve cela hautement improbable)... Oh Merlin j'étais un monstre !

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, me murmura-t-elle. Enfin si, techniquement tu pouvais, mais tu ne sembles pas très attentif à détecter ce genre de sentiments chez les autres.

Elle sous-entendait quelque chose et je ne savais pas trop sur quoi elle appuyait sa remarque. Mais elle avait raison. Et c'était de famille.

-Tout comme toi tu ne remarques pas que Nathaniel t'aime sincèrement, lançai-je d'une voix nonchalante.

Elle sursauta violemment et me lança un regard désapprobateur.

-La seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimée c'est lui-même, cracha-t-elle vivement.

Je secouai la tête, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Tu ne connais pas son histoire et encore moins ce qu'il cache de lui-même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il agit comme ça mais je pense que ça vaudrait la peine de chercher à le comprendre.

Elle secoua la tête à son tour, et de la colère brillait dans ses yeux.

-Je ne veux pas comprendre, il est infect.

-Dans ce cas c'est dommage, je ne pourrai rien te dire de ce que je sais…, murmurai-je en prenant un air faussement déçu.

Elle se figea et tourna vers moi un regard méfiant, jaugeant le serpent que j'étais. Finalement le Choixpeau ne s'était peut-être pas tant planté que ça. Je fis mine de me lever et de partir.

-Bonsoir Callidora, lançai-je en tournant les talons.

Je la sentais bouillir de curiosité derrière moi. Ce n'était pas ma grand-mère pour rien après tout ! Je me sentis jubiler en m'éloignant de quelques pas d'elle alors que je savais que...

-Attends ! cria-t-elle.

Je me figeai et me retournai lentement en retenant un sourire victorieux de fleurir sur mes lèvres. Elle avait une main plaquée sur sa bouche comme honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges. Elle retira sa main et ses yeux brillèrent de gêne.

-Oh tais-toi, dit-elle d'un air faussement renfrogné.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit demoiselle ! Protestai-je en riant.

Elle me sourit tendrement devant la révérence que j'effectuais avec un air moqueur. Je me dirigeai à nouveau d'un pas joyeux vers le banc que nous venions de quitter.

-Tu ne m'as pas menti, tu as quelque chose à me montrer ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Les serpents mentent... mais je ne t'ai pas menti Callie, répondis-je sur un ton enjoué.

Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir à cheval sur le banc face à moi. Elle s'exécuta en silence et planta ses grands yeux curieux dans les miens. Cela me fit sourire.

- Je vais simplement implanter mon souvenir dans ta mémoire, je ne verrai aucun des tiens. Tu me fais confiance ? lui dis-je.

Elle opina de la tête et elle planta son regard dans le mien. Aussitôt ses pupilles se dilatèrent et j'entrais facilement dans son esprit. Je fis remonter mon souvenir à la surface et le partageais avec elle.

_Je me revis marcher dans le couloir en rentrant de la bibliothèque. Je tournais à plusieurs reprise dans le dédale __jusqu'à un coin reculé du château. Puis je __me vis me stopper net. Nathanie__l Potter semblait observer quelque chose à quelques mètres de moi. Je reculais brutalement pour rester hors de vue. Des éclats de voix provenaient d'un couloir adjacent et il sembla__it les écouter attentivement. J'observai mon grand-père froncer les sourcils face à la scène qu'il regardait discrètement. __Je me fis réellement l'effet d'un stalker._

_Puis des rires d'enfants se rapprochèrent et une bande de petits Gryffondors jaillit en courant. Leurs rires semblaient cruels et Na__thaniel fronça davantage les sourcils. Il se plaqua contre le mur semblant en proie à un profond cas de conscience. Il soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux bruns. Des pleurs provenaient désormais du couloir et ses yeux semblèrent se remplir de __compassion. Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit sa baguette. Il se lança un sortilège et en un instant son apparence avait changé. Sa cravate était aux couleurs de Serdaigle, ses cheveux s'étaient éclaircis et allongés, son nez se fit moins droit et s__es yeux devinrent d'un bleu très clair. Il s'élança dans le couloir d'une démarche déterminée._

_Je me lançai un sortilège de désillusion et le suivit à pas de loup. En face de moi, un petit garçon de première année de Serpentard pleurait. Ses affaires __étaient éparpillées autour de lui et des morceaux déchirés d'une vieille photo traînaient dans le couloir. Il tenait entre ses mains une photo qu'il avait pu sauver du massacre. Je compris que les gosses de Gryffondor avait malmené un Serpentard, peut-__être simplement parce qu'il était un Serpentard._

_Je vis Nathaniel accélérer le pas vers le gamin et le petit se recroquevilla sur lui-même serrant son bien contre lui de peur qu'on le lui arrache. Ses yeux étaient grands, tristes et terrifiés. __Nathaniel __se pencha vers lui, il passa une main douce dans ses cheveux._

_-__On va ramasser tes affaires tous les deux, ok ? Tu verras on va les réparer tes photos, lui dit-il d'une voix inhabituellement affectueuse._

_Le petit renifla bruyamment avant de lever des yeux plein__ d'espoir sur la personne qui l'avait approché. Mon grand-père lui sourit gentiment en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule._

_-__Ça va aller, le rassura-t-il en lui tendant une main._

_La main du garçon sembla toute petite au creux de la sienne lorsqu'il la saisit. Nathaniel le remit sur pied. Puis __ils commencèrent tous deux à ramasser les cours éparpillés par terre, le jeune homme répara les pots d'encre et nettoya les parchemins tachés. Le petit récoltait précieusement les morceaux de sa photo._

_Il les tendit avec espoir à Nathaniel qui les saisit __précautionneusement. Il les déposa par terre._

_-__Est-ce tu peux m'aider à reformer la photo avec les morceaux, s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il doucement._

_Le petit hocha la tête et remit en ordre les différentes parties comme on l'aurait fait avec un puzzle. Un__e fois que cela fut fait, il lança un regard inquiet au jeune homme. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire puis d'un coup de baguette il ressouda les morceaux entre eux._

_La photo était comme neuve et le garçon pleura silencieusement de joie en la ramassant. Nathaniel passa une ma__in rassurante dans le dos de l'enfant balayant ainsi les re__merciements effrénés du premier__ année._

_Sur la photo on pouvait voir un tout petit bébé dans les bras d'une jolie femme au visage rond et doux encadré de courts cheveux bruns. Elle avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres et regardait ave__c adoration le petit être dans ses bras. Ce garçon chérissait tant cette photo qu'Harry comprit qu'il avait lui aussi perdu sa mère. Elle lui manquait terriblement._

_Il vit Nathaniel le raccompagner à son dortoir en écoutant le garçon babiller sur des choses et d'autres. Son grand-père a__vait un sourire tendre sur les lèvres et Harry se jura de ne jamais l'oublier. Parce qu'à ce moment-là il était fier de ses origines._

Nous revînmes peu à peu à nous-mêmes tandis que le souvenir s'effaçait. Callie recula brutalement. Elle porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres.

-Jure moi que ce que j'ai vu est vrai, balbutia-t-elle.

-Je le jure, quel intérêt aurai-je à te tromper ? S'il avait été un réel connard je ne t'aurai jamais poussée à aller vers lui pour remettre en cause ce que tu crois savoir de sa personnalité. Jamais.

-Est-ce que je me serai trompée… ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Je lui souris.

-Pas totalement mais les gens changent. C'est un peu un héros masqué et je trouve l'idée amusante ! Répliquai-je sur un ton léger tentant d'apaiser sa tendance à culpabiliser que je devinais s'activer sous ses jolis cheveux.

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

-Je ne peux pas… croire ça. Je…c'est compliqué…murmura-t-elle.

-Pas tant que ça. Je pense qu'il a réalisé beaucoup de choses ce jour-là et depuis tu as remarqué comme moi qu'il n'avait fait aucune réflexion à personne hormis quand quelqu'un le cherchait. Laisse-lui une chance Callie, il n'est pas si horrible que ça, lui dis-je d'une voix douce en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

Elle me sourit et acquiesça à demi.

-Harry ? demanda une voix.

Et j'aurai reconnu cette voix entre mille. Je me retournai brutalement. J'aurai dû le sentir venir, la douleur latente due à notre distance semblait refluer de minutes en minutes depuis près d'un quart d'heure. Mes yeux tombèrent littéralement dans les siens. Il se figea.

-Tom ? interrogeai-je un sourcil légèrement haussé.

Il ne répondit pas et je vis son regard se fixer sur la main que j'avais toujours sur Callie. Il semblait jauger notre proximité. Un éclat de colère le traversa et ses yeux devinrent rouges. Je sentis Callidora se tendre sous le changement soudain dans l'atmosphère.

Il tourna brutalement les talons et s'éloigna de sa démarche féline et élégante. Je lançai un regard confus à Callie. Elle me renvoya un regard éloquent et me sourit légèrement.

-Désolé Callidora, murmurai-je avant de me lever et de suivre ses pas.

Je mis du temps à trouver sa silhouette dans l'obscurité du parc. Pas de _lumos_ je ne souhaitais pas qu'il me trouve, je voulais le débusquer pour ne pas lui laisser une autre occasion de fuir. Cela dit, récemment c'était bien plus moi qui passait mon temps à tenter de lui échapper. Tout en désirant ardemment qu'il me trouve. Foutus paradoxes humains !

Je le vis se faufiler dans le château et il accéléra davantage en entrant furtivement dans le château. Je le voyais se glisser comme une ombre le long des murs. Il semblait se fondre dans la nuit. Tellement majestueux.

Je le suivis d'aussi près que je pus sans attirer l'attention du concierge qui ronflait à côté de la porte. Puis Tom accéléra encore, à croire qu'il tentait simplement de me semer. Je le suivis jusqu'au deuxième étage et… Oh misère… Pas la Chambre !

Je me stoppai net devant les portes des toilettes du second étage, la boule au ventre. Il cherchait bel et bien à me semer, persuadé que je ne descendrais jamais une fois de plus dans cet endroit maudit. Mais il se trompait. J'avais besoin de réponses.

Pourquoi s'était-il brutalement mis à bouillonner de colère ? Pourquoi avoir fui ? Pourquoi m'avoir cherché ? Parce que je savais qu'il m'avait cherché. J'avais vu le soulagement dans ses yeux un quart de seconde après que nos yeux se soient croisés dans la semi obscurité de cette nuit de pleine lune.

Mais pourquoi ? Il ne ressentait rien pour moi, il me l'avait clairement fait comprendre lorsqu'il avait dit : « Je ne viens pas avec les mêmes intentions que lui » en parlant de Declan. C'était limpide. Si Declan avait des sentiments pour moi, ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Tom.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Alors j'ai plusieurs choses à dire d'importances plus ou moins…importantes xD<p>

Tout d'abord, j'ai mon bac et attention… Avec mention très bien. Autant vous dire que je suis plus que soulagée et je me dis que c'est ça de bouclé avec en prime une petite bourse de 700 euros grâce à la mention sur laquelle je ne cracherai pas (nouvel ordinateur, if you know what I mean…). Et vous vos exams ?

Ensuite, pour vous répondre sur la dernière question que j'ai posée sur ce qui nous grille quand on lit du slash. Alors y a pas mal de trucs chez moi (et vous m'avez faite bien rire avec vos anecdotes parfois honteuses) comme le fait que j'efface trop rarement mes historiques donc un curieux peut vite trouver mes petits secrets inavouables. Je laisse traîner mes papiers partout avec des scénarios tordus griffonnés dessus. Comme vous toutes je suis capable de voir des couples slasheux partout, genre vraiment everywhere que ce soit dans la rue, dans des séries ou des films et à force de le faire remarquer aux autres c'est moi qui finit par me faire remarquer… Ensuite une partie de moi me trahit parce qu'une part a envie de la dire et de convertir tout le monde un peu à la manière du gourou d'une secte (à la Jonathan Lambert) tandis que l'autre se refrène en disant qu'après je serais fichée et que ce sera dur d'être oubliée. Je traîne aussi beaucoup dans la rayon manga yaoi, j'écris des tas de trucs que je refuse de montrer à mes proches sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi. Bref la liste est longue et s'étale encore alors avec ça je pense que je suis cramée depuis un bail et j'ai même peur qu'un jour un proche fan d'HP tombe sur ma fic par hasard et me reconnaisse (parce que mes proches me reconnaissent à ma manière d'écrire, il paraît que même mes sms sont teintés d'une touche personnelle plus reconnaissable qu'une empreinte digitale). Priez surtout pour que mon copain n'atterrisse jamais ici, il ne s'en remettrait pas, paix à son âme.

Voilà pour ça et donc je lance une nouvelle** question** suite à une réflexion qu'ont soulevé quelques lectrices : « est-ce que tu vas faire un m-preg ? ». Comme quoi la question revient souvent ! J'ai dit que je ne savais pas. Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?

Ah et une autre question (on va virer sur la pan musique) : quelle est pour vous la chanson sous laquelle vous voudriez vivre une scène romantique ? Baiser (dans le sens bisou bien entendu mais vous pouvez le comprendre dans l'autre sens haha…Ok j'ai rien dit), slow, scène romantique en tout genre quoi !

Voilà à bientôt mes p'tits loups (qui pour la plupart sont plus vieux que moi alors dire « p'tits » c'est genre franchement déplacé… Cela dit ça vous évite de faire un complexe sur votre âge et je vous sauve peut-être de minutes de déprime…).

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et promis après ce chapitre arrive le… le….le… Enfin vous verrez.

PS : Vous êtes des vilaines filles, j'en vois qui me répondent aux messages alors qu'il est déjà super tard ! Bande de…de… Couche-tard ! :D


	20. Chapter 19

_**Lost in the Sand of Time**_

**Auteur:**Jelyel

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Pairing:** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Temps de parution:**euh... Voilà.

**Avancement de la fic** :28 chapitres écrits les loulous et je continue !

Résumé du chapitre précédent: De fil en aiguille Declan tente de se rapprocher d'Harry et semble le suivre. En voulant se cacher de lui, Tom et Harry trouvent refuge dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Ils se disputent et Harry prononce quelques mots en Fourchelang qui provoque l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ! Une dispute éclate et Harry tout comme Tom est à bout à cause de leurs non-dits. Harry semble être au bord de la crise d'hystérie et est pris de violence lorsque Declan et Tom se mettent à se disputer pour lui et que Declan se met à accuser Tom d'être responsable de la mort en couche de sa mère. Harry le menace et sort aussi vite se calmer dans le parc. Il y rencontre Callidora avec qui il entretient un lien privilégié. Elle le soigne et lui fais ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments de Declan à son égard. En retour, il l'aidera à y voir peut-être un peu plus clair dans la tête de Nathaniel Potter qu'elle déteste pas vraiment cordialement. Mais Tom le surprend avec elle et piqué par la jalousie, il s'enfuit vers le château, suivi par Harry.

**Reviews :**

Sarah-Jane : 1)Merci, étonnante déclaration mais pourquoi pas ! :D

2)Merci bien !

3)Merci encore ! x)

4) C'est gentil d'avoir pris le temps alors =)

5)Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson mais j'aime assez !

6)Ton pseudo ne serait-il pas dérivé de Sarah-Jane Smith dans Doctor Who ? ^^

Vh132 : Alors tu seras en partie satisfaite dans ce chapitre je crois ! Merci =)

Unknow : Contente qu'elle te plaise ! Merci =)

Nepeheria4 : Merci :D

Hello bienheureuse populace de ! Voici venir un chapitre que beaucoup ont attendu alors autant vous dire que j'ai une pression d'enfer. C'est pour ça que je le poste si tard dans la nuit, comme ça j'irai m'enterrer sous ma couette pour me réserver vos réactions pour demain matin. Je veux vraiment des avis particulièrement sur ce chapitre parce que c'est le premier baiser que j'écris toutes histoires confondues. Je suis un peu émue quelque part. J'ai potassé pour l'écrire (série TV, film à l'eau de rose, livres érotiques, expériences personnelles ou décrites par des ami(e )s…). Bref je flippe totalement et en plus le passage est long donc j'espère ne pas vous perdre en chemin…x)

Merci encore une fois à vous tous et vu le temps qu'a mis ç arriver ce fameux moment, il est temps de faire péter la barre des reviews xD

Bonne lecture ! (éventuellement bon fantasme si j'ai réussi dans ce que je m'étais fixé…Héhé)

PS : pour écrire ce chapitre j'ai beaucoup écouté « Heaven », « welcome to my world » et « I feel you » de **Depeche Mode** (si certains se demandaient sur quelle musique je vois une scène romantique ou sensuelle voilà mon top 3), « Midnight City » de **m83**, « Sun » de **Two door Cinema Club**, « Hey Now » de **London Grammar** et bien d'autres ! Ecoutez-les éventuellement en lisant, elles m'ont servi à donner des aspects différents à la scène puisqu'aucune de ces chansons ne se ressemblent au niveau « charge émotionnelle » ^^

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>CHAPITRE 19 :<strong>_

Le passage avait été refermé. Je m'avançai. Il était temps que je prenne cette vie en main. Je murmurai en Fourchelang devant le lavabo orné d'un petit serpent. Ma détermination fondit lorsque dans un bruit terrible le passage s'ouvrit sur le gouffre obscur. Je sentais ma respiration se faire de plus en plus chaotique. Puis sans réfléchir une seconde de plus je sautais. Réfléchir ne m'aurait fait que reculer.

Je me sentis glisser contre la paroi humide et j'atterris dans le craquement désormais familier des os qui gisaient là en guise d'accueil. Je me rétablis de justesse et époussetai mon pantalon. Je pris une grande inspiration et évoluai dans le tunnel, l'œil aux aguets. Je sursautai au moindre son de glissement caractéristique dans les canalisations au-dessus de moi. Je débouchai finalement sur la salle principale de ce charmant décor. Je m'arrêtais un moment. Tom se tenait assis devant la statue de Salazar. Il jouait avec sa baguette entre ses longs doigts fins comme dans mon souvenir de seconde année. Diverses étincelles en jaillissaient, j'observai le spectacle de leur reflet dans l'étendue d'eau devant la statue puis me reprit.

Mes chaussures claquèrent avec force sur le sol de la salle et Tom se releva brutalement, baguette pointée sur moi. Je levai les mains en signe de paix. Il l'abaissa quelque secondes avant de faire un grand geste de la main. Des trombes d'eau se précipitèrent sur moi et je n'eus qu'un instant pour dégainer ma propre baguette et former un bouclier autour de moi avant d'être finalement écrasé au sol par la puissance de la vague.

-Non mais ça va pas bien ?! Hurlai-je en me relevant, trempé jusqu'aux os.

J'avançai vers lui à pas enragés. Il me lança un sort cuisant que je détournai d'un mouvement de baguette. Je levai les yeux au ciel, excédé et en colère.

- Ne tente pas l'impossible Tom, tu ne gagneras pas non plus cette fois, sifflai-je en Fourchelang.

Je le vis frémir mais il lança un autre sort, plus violent cette fois. Je le reconnus et j'esquissai un sourire tordu.

- Oh Tom... Sérieusement ? Utiliser les sorts de _mes_ _livres_ contre moi… raillai-je, mes yeux lançant des éclairs.

Il ne répondit rien et continua, tentant de me faire reculer. Mais j'avançai inexorablement vers lui. Il recula vers un mur non loin et continua à m'attaquer sans relâche.

- Je t'ai laissé seul pour que tu puisses te calmer, siffla-t-il.

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

- Oui et ? répondis-je en lançant un Expelliarmus qui rata.

Son regard se durcît et ses yeux rouges luisaient dangereusement.

- Dois-je comprendre que « se calmer » pour toi équivaut à passer la soirée dans les bras d'une fille ? lança-t-il d'un ton amer.

J'éclatai soudain de rire. Il me regarda me tordre de rire ainsi pendant deux bonnes minutes. Je peinais à reprendre mon souffle. Par Merlin qu'allait-il s'imaginer ? Oh c'était d'un drôle ! Et un peu écœurant aussi. Il se reprit et je me calmai un peu.

J'avançai à nouveau vers lui et il tenta à nouveau de me faire reculer. Je riais toujours lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur. Sa baguette tendue s'enfonça légèrement sur ma peau et je levai un sourcil moqueur. D'un mouvement de la main j'écartai sa baguette de mon torse qu'elle menaçait. Il se laissa faire sans broncher, une colère sourde semblant toujours couler en lui. Il pensait sans doute que je me fichais de lui. J'observai son visage et imprimai chaque détail dans un coin de mon esprit pour ne jamais oublier à quoi il ressemblait dans cet état de rage. Il était à couper le souffle.

- Recule, m'ordonna-t-il.

- Sinon quoi ? lançai-je d'un ton très sérieux.

Je n'aimais pas qu'il prenne cette voix autoritaire avec moi, ça me rappelait à un autre Tom qui n'avait jamais fait que le mal autour de lui. Un Tom qui devenait Voldemort. Il inversa brutalement nos positions et me saisit le col avant de me plaquer contre la paroi rocheuse. Il planta ses yeux grenat dans les miens. Je vis sa colère en parfait écho à la mienne. Cela fit remonter ma propre colère d'un cran contre mon impuissance et sa manie de devenir ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne. J'aurai pu en pleurer. C'était un cercle vicieux.

- Tu vas me frapper Tom ? lâchai-je avec un sourire hystérique.

Il leva le poing et percuta violemment ma mâchoire. La réponse était limpide. Ma tête heurta violemment la paroi et en me redressant, je la renversai en arrière contre elle contre elle en riant d'un air sans doute proche de la démence. Ou peut-être mes nerfs quittaient-ils le navire ? Je souriais de plus belle. Pourquoi ? J'ourlais mes lèvres pour ne pas hurler.

- Je n'en reviens pas, dis-je simplement en essuyant le sang qui perlait au coin de mes lèvres.

L'air de rien je l'observai puis sans prévenir, je lui décochai une droite, ouvrant son arcade sourcilière. Je profitai de son état bancal pour ré-inverser nos positions. Il gémit de douleur et son souffle devint aussi erratique que le mien. Je sentais la colère brûler mes veines et le désir que j'avais pour lui me prendre aux tripes dans un mélange sauvage et sensuel. Je sentais mon envie déchirante percuter mon corps et se loger au creux de mes reins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Evans ? Ricana-t-il persuadé qu'il allait s'en reprendre une dans la figure.

Nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres. Mû d'un élan soudain je lui lançai sur un ton de défi, le regard brillant d'un désir impérieux.

- Et si je t'embrassais ? soufflai-je alors que mon regard effleurait son visage et descendait sur ses lèvres qui laissaient passer un souffle irrégulier.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un éclat sauvage et ils brillèrent comme jamais semblables aux miens. Je n'hésitai pas une seule seconde et je fondis sur lui, mon front se posant sur le sien, me nourrissant de son souffle chaud, hésitant une fraction de seconde. Les conséquences ? Non je ne pouvais...

Ma réflexion se coupa lorsque d'un mouvement léger il franchit les derniers millimètres entre nos lèvres. Enfin, elles se rencontrèrent, porteuses des secrets et des non-dits qui nous rongeaient de l'intérieur. Elles étaient pleines de tout ce que je ne lui avais pas dit et de tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais capable de m'exprimer. Elles étaient chaudes, douces, toutes en courbes sensuelles et au parfum d'interdit. En un instant je crus que la terre s'était ouverte sous mes pieds et je sentis mon estomac faire des sursauts étranges. Nos magies vibraient autour de nous dans un ballet étonnant et je ne pus me concentrer sur autre chose.

Ce n'était pas doux, c'était sauvage et possessif. C'était un besoin primaire, presque bestial. Je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il s'éloignait légèrement pour respirer, l'attirant à nouveau à moi. Je la saisis entre mes dents jusqu'à la déchirer avant d'y passer une langue sensuelle comme pour panser la blessure. Douleur et plaisir se mêlaient au point de me rendre fou alors qu'il émettait un grondement sourd de plaisir qui me brûla tout entier. J'attrapai ses hanches et le plaquai férocement contre moi, le mouillant contre mes vêtements trempés. Mais il sembla juste apprécier davantage le contact alors que le tissu était plaqué au plus près de mon corps. C'était incontrôlable et nos souffles erratiques ne cessaient de former une buée légère autour de nous alors que nos corps chauffaient dans l'air froid ambiant.

Je retirai ma langue et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes qui bougeaient en réponse parfaite aux miennes et le contact me fit fondre de délice. C'était électrisant. Je sentis ses mains s'agripper à mon dos puis remonter pour passer ses doigts dans mes mèches humides en une caresse empressée. Je raffermis ma prise au creux des reins avant de le plaquer davantage contre la paroi, mes bras amortissant le choc dans son dos. Il gémit entre mes lèvres et je me sentis encore une fois tomber dans un gouffre. Ses sons, son odeur, ses yeux qui s'entrouvraient quelques secondes pour croiser les miens, fiévreux. Tout m'enivrait et m'aliénait.

Il entrouvrit la bouche dans un désir urgent et j'y glissai ma langue accentuant le passage sur ses lèvres rougies et il haleta, provoquant la rencontre inévitable. Le contact humide, chaud et sensuel nous fit frémir et c'était comme si ce lien que nous avions était pleinement satisfait. Le goût de mon sang et du sien donna une saveur étrange au baiser. C'était douloureusement bon. Je ne pouvais me détacher de sa bouche. Mes doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux et mon autre main découvrit avec plaisir la peau de son visage. Je caressai sa joue avec une douceur qui contrastait avec la force avec laquelle je le maintenais serré contre moi. Je le sentis griffer mon dos brûlant à travers mon t-shirt et la chair de poule recouvrit mes bras. Il écorcha ma peau, l'ouvrant de ses ongles et je souris contre ses lèvres.

Mes doigts passèrent sous son t-shirt et je plaquai une main sur son ventre chaud et je gémis de plaisir de pouvoir savourer le contact de sa peau si longtemps refusé. Je laissai mes doigts pianoter sur ses muscles qui se contractaient compulsivement. Il émit un grognement rauque et referma davantage sa prise sur mes cheveux. Puis soudain je le sentis se détacher de moi. Je reculai de quelques pas, le souffle court. Je n'osai croiser son regard.

- Fais pas ce genre de choses, tu as déjà quelqu'un.

Je mis un certain temps à calmer les battements erratiques de mon cœur et à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Ah oui ! Callie ! Je souris à nouveau sous l'absurdité de ses soupçons sur ce qu'il se passait entre elle est moi. Avant qu'il ne se renfrogne je coupais court.

- C'est ma grand-mère paternelle, dis-je avec un sourire dégoûtée. Je ne compte pas devenir mon propre grand-père, Tom.

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire légèrement à son tour. Un sourire en coin, mais un sourire quand même. Toujours plus que ce qu'il m'offrait d'habitude.

Puis je fixai un instant de trop ses lèvres et lui volai un baiser. Et soudain je me rendis compte de la portée de ce que j'avais fait. Je n'avais pas le droit. Tomber amoureux de lui était le dernier de mes plans. Non même pas, ça n'avait jamais été envisagé en fait. Oh merde… Je sentis la panique m'envahir.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en approchant doucement.

Je reculai précipitamment et je vis dans son regard que je l'avais blessé. Peu importe, je savais que là où ils étaient, Snape et Dumbledore cherchaient une solution pour me ramener. Je savais aussi que je pouvais être rappelé dans mon temps d'une seconde à l'autre. Aussi ne pouvais-je donc pas profiter du temps qu'il me restait dans un monde où Tom avait réussi à ressentir de l'attirance pour quelqu'un ? Ou peu importe ce que c'était. C'était pour moi.

- Excuse-moi, il n'y a rien, murmurai-je doucement en lui tendant la main.

Il la saisit, méfiant, et je l'attirai doucement dans mes bras. Il resta raide un instant mais je profitai de la chaleur que son corps m'offrait dans le froid qui me rongeait à travers mes vêtements mouillés. Il se détendit progressivement et je déposai un baiser dans ses cheveux refusant de me laisser aller au désir qui me tordait le ventre. Il me dépassait de quelques centimètres et je laissai ma tête s'appuyer sur son épaule. Il referma doucement ses bras autour de moi et je sentis une fatigue ingérable s'emparer de moi.

Je me réveillai dans un décor blanc familier. Encore ?! Je me rendis compte que j'étais complètement gelé sous la fine couverture d'un des lits moelleux de l'infirmerie. Seule une partie de mon corps semblait épargnée par la morsure cinglante du froid ma main. Je l'élevai à hauteur de mes visages, sentant la faiblesse de mon corps en même temps que la nouvelle vitalité de ma magie qui bouillonnait beaucoup trop en moi. C'était comme si le lien s'était rompu, nos magies finalement restaurées. Et j'avais une petite idée de ce qui avait accéléré le processus. Aucun échange de magie n'était aussi fort que celui qui se produisait pendant une union charnelle. Un simple baiser, dans notre cas et vu la puissance de notre magie, avait suffi. C'était pour le mieux. Je me sentis néanmoins pâlir en me souvenant des derniers événements. Je me rappelais avoir embrassé Tom et c'était à la fois clair et confus. Chaque image m'assaillait avec la luminosité d'un éclair et ramenait avec elle une sensation électrique. Je sentis mon estomac faire d'étranges loopings, pareille à cette sensation de perdre pied lorsque nous manquions d'équilibre.

J'entendis quelqu'un s'affairer à côté de moi et je tournai légèrement la tête. Mrs Ware m'adressa un salut sec de la tête et remit en place les fioles sur ma table de chevet. J'aperçus une chaise à côté de mon lit et je fronçai les sourcils.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Demandai-je d'une voix éraillée.

- Trois jours M. Evans. Je vous avais dit de ne pas trop pousser l'utilisation de votre magie, votre noyau est la chose la plus instable que j'ai vu après le docteur Jekyll et Mr Hyde, dit-elle en lançant une série de diagnostics. Vous ne devez en aucun cas l'utiliser, cela vous tuerait, le clivage entre votre magie et votre faiblesse physique actuelle est trop important. Et ne faites aucun effort physique lourd, sous peine de revenir inconscient dans mon infirmerie. En d'autres termes, restez coucher ça devrait prendre une semaine avant que tout revienne à la normale. Vous avez trop tiré sur vos limites Mr Evans.

Elle pinça les lèvres.

- J'ignore comment c'est possible. La régénération de votre magie est rapide, marmonna-t-elle à mi-voix.

J'avais dû récupérer l'essentiel de ma magie quand Tom et moi nous nous étions embrassés mais mon corps, épuisé, n'avait sans doute pas pu supporter la charge et avait simplement préféré faire tomber le rideau. Je me mordis les lèvres nerveusement.

- Ai-je eu de la visite ? Osai-je demander, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop arrogant.

Elle me lança un regard perçant par-dessus ses petites lunettes rectangulaires et réajusta des fleurs dans un vase puis une boite énorme de bonbons divers et variés. J'ouvris des yeux ronds et leur jetai un regard interrogateur.

- Normalement la personne qui a apporté ça m'a fait jurer de ne pas révéler son identité mais comme je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur… C'est Nathaniel Potter, il a marmonné quelque chose comme quoi vous lui auriez rendu service. Mais évidemment, un Gryffondor ne remerciera jamais un serpent en face, dit-elle avec énergie en s'éloignant en direction de l'étagère à potion.

Je le suivis du regard. Quelque chose s'assembla dans ma tête et je compris que Callidora avait dû laisser une chance à Nathaniel. Oui en effet, il pouvait me remercier. Chaleureusement même. Je souris doucement et attendis la suite de la réponse à la question que j'avais précédemment posée à Mrs Ware. Elle revint vers moi et posa une fiole de plus sur ma table de chevet.

- Declan Avery est passé également et j'ai même dû le forcer à dégager. Étrange ce gamin.

Elle semblait soucieuse malgré son air sévère et je haussai un sourcil curieux.

- Étrange ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je ne sais pas, il semblait vaciller entre colère et nervosité à s'en faire saigner les doigts. J'ai dû le sortir, il vous fallait du calme et il ne cessait de se murmurer des choses à lui-même. Je ne me mêle jamais des affaires des élèves mais méfiez-vous Mr Evans, ces chuchotements n'étaient pas rassurants.

Je restai un instant bouche bée. Declan était certes étrange mais de là être dangereux il y avait un pas. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse sur ce que j'avais pu apprendre de son comportement mais rien de concret ne me vint à l'esprit.

Elle allait repartir dans son bureau lorsqu'elle se stoppa.

- Oh une jeune fille est passée, une Serdaigle je crois. Et M. Riddle est un idiot, il vous a veillé à chaque heure libre de son emploi du temps mais il s'est enfui à l'instant même où vous avez montré les premiers signes de retour de conscience, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin semblant trouver que Tom était un bon exutoire et que le mettre en situation embarrassante était un bon point de sa journée.

Puis la vieille femme gagna définitivement son bureau. Je me laissai m'enfoncer dans mes oreillers. C'était étrange. J'apprenais bien plus de choses en étant inconscient qu'en étant éveillé. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Deux choses me chiffonnaient particulièrement. La première chose était que pour que l'infirmière me mette en garde il fallait réellement qu'elle ait de bonnes raisons. J'avais déjà senti une certaine instabilité émotionnelle chez Declan mais qui pouvait se vanter d'être parfaitement équilibré ? Il était vrai qu'il affichait cette possessivité maladive, comme si je lui appartenais, comme si pour lui, je lui avais déjà cédé.

Et que dire de Tom ? Tom qui m'avait veillé pendant trois jours pour finalement s'enfuir et éviter une confrontation prématurée. Il n'avait jamais été lâche et son comportement m'intriguait réellement... Se pouvait-il que ce soit la chaleur qui ait réchauffé ma main juste avant mon réveil... ?

Au moment où j'allais me rendormir, j'entendis la grande porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et des pas vifs résonnèrent sur le carrelage brillant de l'immense pièce. Je me tournai légèrement pour apercevoir le visiteur et mon visage se crispa imperceptiblement. Declan avançait d'une démarche assurée. Il semblait contrarié et son visage était si émacié et pâle qu'on aurait pu le croire malade. Il avait les yeux rouges et cernés de manière très appuyée. Il mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre. On aurait dit un enfant mécontent et complètement dépassé par une angoisse que lui seul connaissait. Il s'approcha de moi et se laissa tomber sur la chaise, triturant ses doigts.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demandai-je mais il ne sembla pas m'entendre.

Il marmonna vaguement quelque chose que je ne compris pas et pris aussitôt après le partie du silence.

- Écoute, commençai-je mal à l'aise. Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, j'ai été plus agressif que je ne le pensais. J'étais déjà en colère mais pas contre toi et tu as juste été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers moi et je devinai aisément qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir depuis au moins 72h. Je lus dans son regard une telle dévotion que j'en restai bouche bée...

- Je savais que tu ne le pensais pas, comme si tu pouvais prendre la défense de Riddle dans ton état normal ! Et jamais contre moi, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Dit-il un éclat de victoire hystérique brillant dans ses yeux.

Il me saisit la main et la serra fort pendant plusieurs secondes passablement gênante attendant une réponse que je me refusais à donner tant s'en était devenu absurde.

- Euh... Tu es sûr d'aller bien ? Je veux dire, tu sembles ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi et je pense que ça te ferait le plus grand bien, lui proposai-je cette fois réellement mal à l'aise.

Le contact me rebutait et je retirai ma main aussi doucement que la décence me le permettait. Il observa avec un air défait ma peau s'écarter de la sienne.

- Je vais...bien, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes, la tête baissée.

Mrs Ware sortit de son bureau et se dirigea le dos tourné vers une étagère de livres de médicomagie. Elle ne sembla pas se rendre compte de la présence de Declan et me lança à la volée :

- J'ai oublié de vous dire que vous pouvez partir Monsieur Evans, mais reposez-vous et ne forcez ni trop sur votre corps ni sur votre magie. Dans votre état vous êtes aussi inoffensif qu'un canard atrophié alors je vous prierez de ne pas vous attirer d'ennuis.

Je vis un sourire éclairer le visage de Declan. J'avais toujours pensé être dingue mais ce n'était rien comparé à la certitude qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas net chez Avery en ce moment-même. Puis je me souvins soudainement des bribes de ce que j'avais pu entendre sur cette famille. Apparemment ils étaient issus d'une lignée consanguine résultant d'un viol d'un ancêtre sur sa propre fille. La lignée avait dégénéré à partir de là et ça ne semblait pas aller en s'arrangeant. Il y avait de réels antécédents de troubles mentaux et de violence aggravée. Mais de là placer tous les membres de la famille dans le même panier de dingue... Il pouvait y avoir des exceptions et Declan ne m'avait pas semblé particulièrement dérangé. Cela dit, je commençai de plus en plus à avoir des doutes. Il nous avait suivi Tom et moi et Tom ne cessait de me mettre en garde contre lui pour des raisons que j'ignorais. Il en savait peut-être plus qu'il ne le laissait penser sur Avery.

Je gigotais mal à l'aise tandis que Mrs Ware rejoignait son bureau, un livre dans la main, sans le moindre regard pour nous. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à m'habiller devant Declan et je saisis mes affaires avant de tirer le rideau entre le lit et la chaise sur laquelle il était installé. Vu son état de nerf je ne souhaitais pas le contrarier alors je ne lui demandais pas immédiatement de me foutre la paix.

Il émit un ricanement qui aurait pu être qualifié d'affectueux s'il n'était pas gâché par un soupçon d'hystérie.

- Tu es si pudique, soupira-t-il amusé.

Il avait dit ça comme s'il me connaissait depuis toujours et un frisson horrifié me parcourut l'échine. Je n'avais jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de toute ma vie. Je ne répondis rien et me dépêchait d'ôter les vêtements de l'infirmerie pour passer les miens, propres, sur la chaise. Je ne savais pas à quel moment Avery pouvait décider d'ouvrir le rideau juste pour accentuer mon malaise.

J'écartai sèchement le rideau et saisit ce qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet : potions de sommeil sans rêve, potions énergétiques, régénératrices, stabilisatrices, anti-douleur, les confiseries que m'avaient apportées mon futur grand père, ma baguette que je rangeais dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Je partis sans demander mon reste, ne prêtant aucune attention au fait d'attendre ou non Declan. J'entendis pourtant ses pas dans l'ombre des miens, plus lents et calculés qu'à son arrivée. J'avais la désagréable impression de n'être qu'une proie aux mains du prédateur le plus habile. Celui qui parvenait à se fondre dans la masse et tromper sa victime jusqu'au moment fatidique. Ma main se balançait tout près de ma baguette mais c'était inutile. La moindre utilisation de magie, même pour un simple lumos était impossible vu l'état de fatigue de mon corps. Ma magie avait subi trop de perturbations et mon corps trop d'assauts en peu de temps pour que je le supporte. Si j'effectuais même un simple sort basique, je perdrais immédiatement connaissance. Et je n'étais pas non plus en état de me défendre physiquement. Mrs Ware l'avait dit : j'étais plus fragile qu'un nourrisson en cet instant. Je ne pouvais refréner mes pensées de stratégies de défense de défiler dans ma tête. La sensation de danger imminent était trop forte.

- Je t'ai vu rougir toute à l'heure, déclara-t-il à moins de dix pas derrière moi.

Je ne répondis rien et descendis prudemment les marches du septième étage jusqu'au sixième. Les escaliers choisirent ce moment pour bouger. Je ne pouvais même pas utiliser la magie pour les stabiliser. Ce fut Declan qui le fit. Je me sentis davantage pris au piège et plus vulnérable que jamais. J'aurai pu en pleurer de rage. J'avançai les dents serrées, marchant le plus rapidement que je le pouvais. Plus que six étages avant de rejoindre la grande salle sans doute remplie à cette heure proche du dîner.

Je contractai ma mâchoire et avançai, les poings si serrés qu'ils perçaient la peau de mes paumes.

- Tu saignes, constata Declan d'une voix que j'aurai pu juger innocente.

Je continuai à l'ignorer refusant d'entrer dans son univers où je semblais plus familier avec lui que je ne l'étais dans la réalité. Il accéléra à son tour et alors que j'atteignais le cinquième étage, plus que quelques pas nous séparaient l'un de l'autre.

Je ne cachai cette fois plus mon empressement à m'éloigner de lui et je dévalai les escaliers le plus vite que mes jambes affaiblies me le permirent. J'aurai dû rester à l'infirmerie, trouver une excuse, prétendre faire un malaise. J'aurai dû écouter mon instinct avant de franchir les portes sécurisantes de l'infirmerie. J'aurai dû écouter Tom.

J'atteignis le deuxième étage et je pouvais presque sentir son souffle sur ma nuque. Je frémis de dégoût. Je bifurquai dans le couloir des toilettes du deuxième étage. Pourquoi ne m'attrapait-il juste pas ? On aurait dit que ce jeu de chasse l'amusait. Puis soudain je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je tentai de la déloger mais la prise s'affermit. Je me débattais comme un beau diable.

- Voyons Harry calme-toi c'est moi mon amour, me dit-il d'une voix tendre et mielleuse qui sonnait faux à cause du sourire étrange qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

Mon amour ? Je grognai me débattait de plus belle. Mais j'étais incapable de me défendre correctement vu mon état. Je ne le reconnaissais plus. J'avais vraiment peur et je ne savais pas ce qui, cette fois, pourrait bien m'aider à m'échapper. Il me ceintura au niveau de la taille et je tentai de le déséquilibrer avec mon pied mais sans résultat. Il me porta presque, me soulevant lorsque mes mouvements étaient trop vifs, jusque dans les toilettes. Personne ne passerait jamais dans ce couloir avant que quelque chose de terrible n'arrive.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Bon ? Toujours là ? :)<p>

J'ai fait de Declan ce que certaines redoutaient parce que ça le rend un poil plus menaçant, c'est à dire, un fou furieux. Or not… Enfin vous verrez. Je me suis penchée sur le fait qu'il ait rejoint Voldemort un jour et j'ai voulu expliquer pourquoi. Donc forcément c'est parti en vrille haha !

Je finirai sur une citation de Depeche Mode (hum hum) très poétique sur les amours passionnels et destructeurs :

"_And if you stay a while_

_I'll penetrate your soul_

_I'll bleed into your dreams_

_You'll want to lose control_

_I'll weep into your eyes_

_I'll make your visions sing_

_I'll open endless skies_

_And ride your broken wings_

_Welcome to my world_"

Et donc la question du jour : Votre chanson préférée et pourquoi ? Vous pouvez citer un passage à l'appui si le cœur vous en dit ou me citer plusieurs chansons ! =)

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt mes p'tits poulets !

PS : La review ne mange pas, surtout en ce jour fatidique. Après 19 chapitres, for God's sake, ils s'embrassent enfin !


	21. Chapter 20

**_Lost in the Sand of Time_**

**Auteur:**Jelyel

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Pairing**: HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Temps de parution**:euh... Voilà.

**Avancement de la fic:** 29 chapitres écrits les loulous et je continue !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** De fil en aiguille Declan tente de se rapprocher d'Harry et semble le suivre. En voulant se cacher de lui, Tom et Harry trouvent refuge dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Ils se disputent et Harry prononce quelques mots en Fourchelang qui provoque l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ! Une dispute éclate et Harry tout comme Tom est à bout à cause de leurs non-dits. Harry semble être au bord de la crise d'hystérie et est pris de violence lorsque Declan et Tom se mettent à se disputer pour lui et que Declan se met à accuser Tom d'être responsable de la mort en couche de sa mère. Harry le menace et sort aussi vite se calmer dans le parc. Il y rencontre Callidora avec qui il entretient un lien privilégié. Elle le soigne et lui fais ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments de Declan à son égard. En retour, il l'aidera à y voir peut-être un peu plus clair dans la tête de Nathaniel Potter qu'elle ne déteste pas vraiment cordialement. Mais Tom le surprend avec elle et piqué par la jalousie, il s'enfuit vers le château, suivi par Harry. Tom et Harry échangent un baiser passionné avant qu'Harry ne tombe purement et simplement dans les pommes. Tom n'est pas là à son réveil laissant Harry décontenancé quant à la marche à suivre. Pourtant, il n'aura pas davantage de temps pour s'appesantir sur ce détail car Declan semble en proie à quelques petits soucis d'instabilité mentale qui ont une seule et unique cible : Harry.

**Reviews :**

Sarah-Jane : Les Sarah-jane sont toujours fidèles au poste ! Oui je comprends, je suis une grande fan de la série, que dis-je, une fanatique (bénis sois-tu Moffat d'avoir repris cette excellente série en main). Je me refais les classiques en ce moment ! Génial ! Oui elle est une des meilleures compagnes qu'il ait eu dans les classics et dans les récents moi j'avais un faible pour Donna. Suis-je donc la seule à détester Rose (sauf dans l'épisode où elle lui dit bye bye qui est vraiment terrible) ? Et yes RIP Elizabeth…

Haha fallait au moins ça pour compenser l'attente ! Ah je te fais flipper ? :D Oui forcément c'est une part de nous chaque personnage en est une. Declan aussi donc. Mais plutôt dans la fragmentation de la personnalité et donc l'instabilité enfin tu comprendras ^^ Tu verras pour Tom et son sombral noir !

Ah niveau chanson je ne connais pas la première que j'irai écouter, par contre je connais celle de Yui ! Mais Yui j'en écoute peu, j'aime bien mais trop ça me prend le chou xD Je me souviens surtout de Rolling star quand je regardais Bleach, rien que d'y penser j'ai le générique en tête !

Enfin bref ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, heureuse que ça te plaise !

Vh132 : Ah oui mais t'inquiète ça va s'inverser ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise ! =)

Cha910 : Désolée pour la fin frustrante, mais je crois que quelque part je vous apprends la patience et la gestion de la violence notamment des envies de meurtre envers moi haha ! Merci et contente que ça t'ait plu ! A bientôt !

Anonyme : Oh oui l'horreur. On a tous déjà cauchemarder là-dessus et le pire c'est quand tu rêves que tu es poursuivi et que tu cours sans avancer ! Quand on est à bout de force c'est un la sensation. Oui ça avance, tant mieux ! Merci à toi !

Unknown : Ah oui toujours… désolée ! Alors bonne question, mais normalement j'atteins les 30 chapitres là et je crois que ce sera pas mal déjà ! Donc ouais une petite trentaine ^^ Merci à toi, contente qu'il t'ait plu !

**Note : **Tout d'abord merci à vous tous pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé. A ce rythme-là on va atteindre les 10 reviews avant la fin de la fic Oo Vous vous rendez compte ? Moi pas… c'est un peu symbolique genre les 100 reviews ça fait hyper plaisir aussi mais 1000…maybe one day ! Mais enfin bon c'est pas très important tant que vous continuez à apprécier cette fic !

Donc un gros merci à vous toutes et tous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 :<strong>

Avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit je me retrouvais plaqué violemment contre un mur. Mes yeux plongèrent dans le regard fou du jeune homme et je me sentis vraiment désespéré.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de jeu. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu me donnes juste plus envie de t'attraper.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Hurlai-je. Je ne joue pas, laisse-moi partir !

Il était en plein délire hallucinatoire. Je paniquais sérieusement pensant à tous les scénarios possibles et passablement terribles qui pouvaient se produire dans ce lieu aussi glauque et assombri par la nuit qui tombait si tôt en hiver. Et c'était pire en pesant aux scénarios qui se jouaient en ce moment-même dans la tête de Declan !

- Tu sais j'ai remarqué tous ces petits regards que tu me lances en permanence et cette manière que tu as de m'attiser en m'évitant. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi et je peux te donner ce que tu veux, continua-t-il sans prêter attention à mes paroles.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il nageait en plein délire, il avait imaginé tout ça, il avait fait correspondre la réalité à ses fantasmes. Il saisit mes deux mains dans l'une des siennes et les plaqua au-dessus de ma tête, me tordant violemment les bras. Je hurlai de douleur et ma respiration devint sifflante. Je ne pouvais me servir de magie auquel cas je tomberais dans une inconscience qui ne rendrait que sa tâche plus facile. Je devais tenir et prier, attendre une aide inespérée qui arriverait à temps.

- Je ne t'aime pas, tu as seulement vu ce que tu désirais voir, dis-je d'une voix ferme, plantant mes yeux dans les siens pour renforcer le poids de mes mots.

- Non, j'ai vu ce que toi tu désirais, tu veux m'appartenir ! Murmura-t-il doucement, m'expliquant de la même manière qu'on le ferait avec un enfant.

Il embrassa ma joue et un frisson de dégoût me parcourut. Mais il l'interpréta mal.

- Tu vois ? Dit-il avec un sourire doux rendu dément par l'aspect défait de son visage pâle et cerné. Je sais que tu me fuis pour que je te trouve mieux. Tes yeux ne peuvent pas me mentir.

- Alors tu peux voir la peur dans mes yeux. J'ai peur de toi, est-ce ce que tu veux ?

- C'est normal d'avoir peur, tu n'as sûrement jamais été avec un homme. Oh mais si ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ! J'ai vu ce que Riddle tramait autour de toi, murmura-t-il hystériquement, des larmes de rages brillant dans ses yeux. Je sais que tu lui as presque succombé, mais je sais aussi que c'est moi que tu aimes, alors je veux bien te pardonner pour cette fois ! Après tout il est un manipulateur hors pair !

Il avait prononcé ses dernières phrases en hurlant, la colère ayant remplacé son hystérie. Il abattit violemment son poing près de ma tête, créant une fissure dans le mur à l'endroit de l'impact. Son sang gicla sur ma joue et je fermai les yeux brutalement, emettant une plainte sourde. Lorsque je les ouvris à nouveau, il me regardait à nouveau avec douceur, amour presque.

- N'aies pas peur de moi, tu sais que je ne te ferais aucun mal, je t'aime Harry.

- Alors laisse-moi partir, tu me fais du mal, dis-je d'une voix rendue faible par mon corps qui perdait pied peu à peu. Si tu m'aimes vraiment laisse-moi partir.

Il sembla hésiter un instant et relâcha un peu son emprise sur moi.

- Mais je ne peux pas Harry, dit-il joyeusement, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

Je sentis à nouveau la terreur affluer. Oh par Merlin j'étais fichu. Soudain un bruit se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit légèrement dans un grincement inquiétant. Mes yeux discernèrent une silhouette et Declan plissa dangereusement les yeux. Il me relâcha et je m'effondrai contre le mur, mes jambes cédant sous mon poids. Declan s'avança sur l'intrus et saisit sa baguette mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir une voix hurla :

- Expelliarmus !

Le sort zébra la pièce d'un éclat rouge si puissant que je reconnus Nathaniel les cheveux soufflés par la force du sortilège. Lorsque le sort percuta Declan dans une violente gerbe d'étincelles, il fut expédié plusieurs mètres plus loin, heurtant le mur juste au-dessus de moi avant de retomber à mes pieds. L'impact fut tel que le mur céda en partie répandant sur moi de la poussière et des débris de pierre brisées. Je me protégeais vivement les yeux d'un bras et toussai dans ma manche.

Nathaniel se précipita vers moi sans un regard pour Declan, inconscient mais vivant, au sol. Il ne parla pas et me saisit immédiatement par la taille, sentant mon besoin urgent de simplement m'éloigner de la forme humaine à terre. Il me releva et passa un bras autour de moi se proposant ainsi comme un appui dont j'avais terriblement besoin. Je me laissai aller dans sa prise rassurante, laissant ma tête reposer contre son épaule.

Il commença lentement à me faire avancer vers la sortie alors que mes jambes reprenaient peu à peu consistance. Mais avant que nous ne puissions atteindre la sortie un bruit de vêtement froissé se fit entendre derrière nous.

- Potter, dit simplement Declan et ça sonnait comme une constatation moqueuse.

Nathaniel ne releva pas et continua notre trajectoire.

- Tu ne pourras rien prouver Harry, ce serait ta parole contre la mienne.

Cette fois Nathaniel se figea, je le sentais trembler de rage et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le calmer, lui dire que ce n'était rien que d'ici peu je récupérerais mes moyens et que je pourrais enfin me défendre décemment. Il ne devait pas plus s'impliquer, je le sentais. C'était trop dangereux.

- Si tu touches encore à un seul de ses cheveux je t'assure Avery que ce ne sera pas juste le mur qui se brisera, dit-il d'une voix plus calme que la tension de son corps semblait pourtant indiquer.

Declan émit un ricanement et Nathaniel se tourna à peine avant de murmurer un sort que je n'entendis pas et qui percuta Declan, laissant sa tête cogner à nouveau contre le mur et le replonger dans l'inconscience.

- Il a raison malheureusement, murmurai-je.

Nathaniel ne répondit rien et avança, rangeant sa baguette dans le creux de sa robe avec un soupir défait. Nous évoluâmes lentement dans les couloirs déserts à cette heure puisque tous les élèves étaient certainement en train de profiter du dîner dans la grande salle.

J'étais dans une sorte de flou terrible, incapable de croire réellement à ce qu'il s'était passé. Et dire que la seule personne à qui j'avais pu penser à ce moment-là c'était Tom. Un leitmotiv infernal qui me rendait étranger à moi-même. J'avais voulu qu'il vienne, qu'il m'aide, qu'il… J'avais eu besoin de lui. Moi qui n'avais toujours eu besoin que de moi en priorité. Je n'aimais pas être seul mais je préférais compter sur moi-même. Depuis quand lui faisais-je assez confiance pour lui déléguer une partie de ma sécurité ?

Je secouais la tête encore retourné par les évènements et l'étrange comportement de Declan. Il n'avait pas été lui-même, voilà la seule chose dont j'avais été certain. Je frémis de dégoût alors que mon esprit me renvoyait la sensation de sa peau touchant la mienne. Nathaniel nous arrêta tous deux devant le tableau de la salle commune des Serpentards. Je restai figé un moment ne comprenant pas notre arrêt. Puis au bout d'un moment j'émis un « Ah ! » poussé par l'évidence et je prononçais le mot de passe. L'entrée se dévoila et il nous fit monter jusque dans la salle commune sans tenir compte des regards étonnés des trois Serpentards de deuxième année qui avaient fini le repas plus tôt.

Il me déposa dans mon lit en douceur m'aidant à m'y asseoir et tenir en équilibre malgré le vertige que cela provoquait. Je soupirai et détachai mes cheveux noués. Je passai une main dedans pour les ébouriffer et me laissai aller en arrière. Mon dos heurta le montant du lit et je passai une main lasse sur mon visage. D'un coup de baguette il retira le sang séché de Declan sur ma joue que je frottais furieusement depuis quelques secondes. Je le remerciai sincèrement d'un signe de tête.

- Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à intervenir. En temps normal je suis plutôt apte à me défendre mais j'ai trop tiré sur mes réserves dernièrement…, dis-je d'une voix hésitante sans trop savoir quoi ajouter.

Il croisa les bras devant moi et hocha la tête. Il avait compris où je voulais en venir. L'impuissance des sorciers étaient si terrible lorsqu'on les privait de pouvoirs. Ça me rendait dingue de m'en rendre compte de cette manière. Et si vous me retiriez en plus de ça la capacité à me défendre physiquement je n'étais plus qu'une poupée sans vie, offerte au premier qui voudrait bien s'en servir. Exit le grand Harry Potter, exit la toute-puissance de la magie. Je n'étais rien sans ça et c'était simplement effrayant. Je me sentais si vide à ne plus entendre la magie vibre en moi, ne plus sentir dans mon corps autant d'énergie qu'avant. J'étais étranger à moi-même et inapte à défendre la seule chose qui me restait : moi. Moi, l'enfant vulnérable caché derrière mes défenses impénétrables. Et Nathaniel, peu importe comment, avait saisi ça.

Je vis son visage se fermer alors qu'il semblait s'enfoncer dans ses pensées. Je vis ses doigts pianoter à intervalle irrégulier sur son bras. Il semblait en proie à un profond dilemme intérieur. Puis il se stoppa, sa décision était arrêtée. Il s'avança vers moi en portant les mains à quelque chose qui formait un léger rebond sous son t-shirt. Je le vis triturer quelque chose à travers le tissu alors qu'il s'asseyait près de moi. Je sentais sa chaleur réchauffer d'ici mon corps glacé. Il empiétait sur mon espace vital d'ordinaire sauvagement gardé et remplissait de sa présence pleine de confiance le vide irraisonné que ma peur avait créé. Et je pensais que c'était à ça que devait ressembler la présence d'un père quand on était terrifié la nuit après un cauchemar. Il laissa nos épaules se toucher et je profitais simplement de l'étreinte, drainant le plus de réconfort que je le pouvais. Il ne prononça pas un mot et posa une main apaisante et rassurante sur mon épaule. Il resserra ses doigts et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait dû être et serai un père formidable pour mon propre père. Tout comme mon père avait dû l'être pour moi durant le peu de temps qu'on nous avait accordé ensemble. Il était fait pour rassurer, d'une carrure solide, un port altier, des yeux profonds et doux.

Je sentais l'étreinte de mon père à travers la sienne et quand un sourire léger ourla les lèvres de Nathaniel c'est mon grand-père que je vis et James Potter à travers lui. Un étrange sourire tordu dont j'avais hérité et qui me fit le rendre avec le même pétillement dans mes yeux que je croyais parfois morts. Ils vivaient en moi, je le sentais dans toutes les parcelles de mon corps, dans ce qu'il dégageait et qui faisait un écho à ce que j'étais, résonnant entre lui et moi.

Il finit par retirer se main et la porta à sa nuque. Sa seconde main s'y joignit et il défit une chaîne que je n'avais pas vue jusque-là. Je suivis le mouvement du pendentif dissimulé sous son t-shirt jusqu'à ce qu'il en émerge. Le bijou était magnifique, finement ouvragé, et lumineux. Il était fait d'or blanc courbé de manière à former un triskèle aux formes délicates. On avait serti en son centre une pierre qui, à la manière d'un cyclone, avait un œil en son centre fait de volutes de couleurs brumeuses et intenses allant d'un violet profond jusqu'à un bleu électrique. Il l'observa un instant, le laissant pendre au bout de sa chaîne d'or blanc étincelant. Puis il raffermit sa prise autour avant de la desserrer et de saisir les deux extrémités de la chaîne.

-Ceci est un triskèle. Les trois spirales jointes représentent l'âme, l'esprit et le corps. Aussi représenté par les trois mondes que sont Abred, le monde de chair, Gwenved, le monde où les âmes transitent et Keugant, le monde divin. La pierre que tu vois au milieu est appelée œil céleste, c'est un type d'obsidienne particulièrement puissante puisque manipulée par un sorcier elle devient une véritable barrière contre toute forme de magie négative envers son porteur. L'ensemble de ces symboles en font un artefact précieux, plus puissant que quoi que ce soit que je connaisse. C'est un héritage de famille qui passe de générations en générations depuis tellement de siècles qu'il nous est impossible de remonter à son origine. Il tisse un lien étroit avec celui qui le porte, un lien éternel et simplement indestructible. Il est relié à tous les Potter avant moi et maintenant il se liera à toi.

Je l'écoutai bouche bée.

-Je… Je.. Nathaniel, je ne peux pas accepter ! Balbutiai-je alors qu'il me le passait autour du cou.

Je savais que cet objet me revenait de droit mais je ne pouvais simplement pas accepter qu'il accepte de s'alléger d'une protection si forte pour moi. Il ne répondit rien et l'accrocha, le laissant reposer sur mon propre torse. Je n'osai toucher l'objet, trop fasciné par la luminosité qu'il dégageait.

-Si tu es en danger n'importe quel Potter le sentira, il est lié à ma famille et tous ceux qui l'ont un jour touché seront aptes à te venir en aide. Si tu souhaites que je t'aide tu n'as qu'à toucher la pierre et le souhaiter le plus fort que cela t'est possible.

Je sentais que si Nathaniel ne me l'avait pas offert en cet instant c'est à Callie qu'il l'aurait donné. Je me sentais mal à l'aise de lui rafler une protection si nécessaire. Il avait suivi mon raisonnement et sourit :

-Je serai plus rassuré si sa protection à elle m'incombait entièrement, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je ne pense pas que Callie ait besoin d'une quelconque protection, peut-être qu'un jour c'est même elle qui te sauvera, répondis-je avec un regard légèrement moqueur.

Il ne le prit pas mal, Callidora était une sorcière exceptionnelle et ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle prenne en main la protection de ceux qui lui sont chers. Je savais qu'elle avait aidée Sirius, tout comme Nathaniel l'avait fait. Et ils avaient élevé leur unique fils avec amour et douceur.

Je portai une main hésitante à l'objet et laissai la pulpe de mes doigts l'effleurer légèrement. Une étrange chaleur remonta dans mes veines depuis l'endroit de l'impact plus léger qu'une caresse. Il me fit longuement frissonner laissant courir sa puissance et celle de ses porteurs à travers moi. Puis il s'arrêta. Nathaniel m'observait en silence. L'amulette m'avait reconnu comme son nouveau propriétaire légitime. Il fronça les sourcils.

-C'est étrange. Je pensais que du fait de l'absence de lien de sang elle agirait moins puissamment, dit-il un sourcil interrogateur relevé sur la pierre qui brillait d'une lueur douce. Tu n'as aucun lien avec les Potter dans la généalogie de ta famille ?

Ah… S'il savait.

-Je ne crois pas, mais peut-être qu'elle m'a adopté, tentai-je avec un sourire discret.

Je passai la main dans mes cheveux et saisit deux mèches entre mes doigts avant de les relâcher, trahissant ma nervosité.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt toi qui adopte les gens qu'ils le veuillent ou non, dit-il dans un rire.

Il se releva et tira tous mes rideaux autour du lit baldaquin sauf celui qui me laissait le voir. Il sortit sa baguette et entama une longue série de sortilège de protection, des plus vicieux qui me firent sourire aux plus puissants qui se passèrent de commentaire. Lorsqu'il acheva de réciter sortilège sur sortilège il se tourna à nouveau vers moi, semblant satisfait de son boulot. Il s'assit à nouveau.

-Personne ne pourra pénétrer le périmètre de ton lit si tu ne le désires pas, les sorts se plieront à ta volonté. Sois prudent avec Avery, ce mec n'est pas sain. Je vais le surveiller de près, ça fait un moment que quelque chose cloche chez lui. Ne t'en approches sous aucun prétexte, ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de te faire du mal tant que ta magie est à un niveau si bas. Il est capable de tout et nous ne pourrons rien prouver vu les relations amicales que vous aviez semblé tisser. Au pire il serait renvoyé quelques jours et je doute que cela soit suffisant pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Il posa une main sur mon torse, là où reposait le pendentif et resserra ses doigts dessus avec un regard entendu. Des pas légers se firent entendre et Tom pénétra la pièce. Il nous jeta un bref regard et il leva un sourcil méprisant avant de filer vers son petit espace personnel. Comment pouvais-je réellement supporter un type pareil ? Et même cette remarque sonnait faux dans ma tête tant je sentais mon corps se tendre vers lui et mon esprit tenter de discerner quoi que ce soit venant de lui. J'étais fini.

Nathaniel se leva et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je le vis se figer un instant. Il devait se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, du don qu'il m'avait fait. C'était impensable, irrationnel. Mais comme moi il avait senti le lien qui nous unissait. Comme Callie l'avait senti avant lui. Il me lança un regard perplexe que je m'appliquai à fuir. Il l'avait senti oui… J'étais un peu de lui, il était un peu de moi et cela nous rendait plus proche que n'importe quoi d'autre dans ce bas-monde sans que des mots ne soient nécessaires.

Il se détendit progressivement et esquissa un sourire avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce. Un silence tendu entre Tom, pourtant affairé à je-ne-sais-quoi à moins de trois mètres, et moi s'installa. Je me raclai la gorge et d'une impulsion je tendis le bras suffisamment loin pour fermer le dernier rideau qui acheva de mettre en place mes protections. Du bout de ma baguette je lançai un sort mineur, un simple lumos n'allait pas me tuer. La petite bille de lumière se divisa en plusieurs autres petites billes qui voletèrent à la manière de lucioles dans mon espace, l'éclairant d'une lumière chaude rassurante. Ma bulle. J'en avais désespérément besoin dans ce moment de faiblesse insupportable et particulièrement malvenu. J'avais un problème à attirer les déséquilibrés.

En parlant de déséquilibré, le rideau s'écarta et je me figeai. Tom apparut dans l'encadrement. Evidemment. Nathaniel l'avait dit : personne ne pourrait les ouvrir sauf si je le désirai. Révélateur. Révélateur et gênant. Gênant parce que je savais qu'il savait que je savais qu'il savait. Il avait senti rien qu'ne touchant le rideau le genre de sorts qui y étaient reliés ainsi que la condition pour passer. Et il était tellement sûr de lui qu'il n'avait pas hésité un millième de seconde avant de le saisir délicatement et fièrement et l'écarter comme on le ferait avec un tissu somme toute normal. Dieu que je pouvais le haïr ! Non je me haïssai qu'il soit la plus grosse faille dans ce système de sécurité élaboré. Si j'avais pu je me serais un instant pris d'élans d'elfe de maison à me fracasser la tête contre n'importe quoi à ma portée tout en pestant contre moi-même à grand fracas. Je sus qu'il avait capté ce que j'avais pensé et je me retins de ne pas soupirer de dépit. Vraiment aucune intimité avec lui.

-Ma vie privée Tom, range tes tentacules de Legilimens, y'a rien à manger pour toi ici, marmonnai-je de fort méchante humeur.

Je vis qu'il retenait à grande peine un sourire qui menaçait d'ourler ses lèvres alors que quelque chose semblait lui interdire de s'y laisser aller. Il observa un instant les petites billes de lumière puis son regard se posa sur moi. J'étais appuyé contre le montant du lit, un genou remonté sur ma poitrine et l'autre jambe étendue. Je triturais ma baguette du bout des doigts en le regardant, interrogateur. Je me redressai légèrement et il leva une main. Il tenait deux exemplaires de livres que je lui avais prêtés. Notre petit rituel continuait. Je hochai la tête en lui désignant la pile de livre d'un mouvement entendu. Il relâcha le pan de rideau sans plus de cérémonie et s'affaira sur mes précieux livres. Et tout ça sans un mot. On faisait fort encore une fois en matière de mutisme gêné ou contrarié. Je l'entendais tourner les pages avec une douceur infinie que je ne lui connaissais bien que sur les livres.

-Tom ? Appelais-je d'une voix qui se fit plus basse que nécessaire.

Je basculai la tête en arrière de dépit et fermai les yeux. Je l'entendis stopper ses mouvements et le matelas de mon lit s'affaissa légèrement lorsqu'il s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Je savais qu'il m'écouterait mais qu'il ne parlerait pas alors je me lançai néanmoins.

-Que sa passe-t-il en ce moment dans ton cerveau complexe qui te pousse à rester muet ?

- Absolument rien. Je n'ai jamais été bavard.

Ça c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire !

-Très bien… Pourquoi as-tu quitté l'infirmerie quand je me suis éveillé ?

-Je suis ton binôme en cours, mon rôle était de veiller à ce que tu te rétablisses. Une fois que tu t'es éveillé, ce n'était plus utile que je reste.

Je soupirai en sentant qu'il tentait de mettre un point final à une conversation qui n'avait même pas encore réellement commencé. Il se leva de mon lit et je me levai à mon tour. Je m'appuyais contre un pilier du lit et le regardai évoluer dans la pièce comme s'il y était seul. L'ignorance était le pire de tous les poisons et ce en bien des aspects. Je sentais mon cœur se déchirer à mesure qu'il passait devant moi sans me voir, laissant à mon attention des effluves entêtante de son odeur unique qui m'enveloppaient doucement. Puis je compris.

-Nathaniel ?

Le mot était sorti sans plus d'explications mais je sus qu'il avait compris. Il s'installa contre sa propre armoire, croisant les bras. Il haussa les épaules, provocateur. Dieu que je pouvais le haïr…

-Qui tu mets dans ton lit ne me regarde en rien.

Et j'aurai adoré qu'il se sente un peu plus concerné par qui passait dans mon lit justement. Je laissais néanmoins un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas quelle vision tu as de moi mais je t'assure que l'inceste ne fais pas partie de mes pratiques favorites, dis-je avec un rire malicieux.

Il me regarda perplexe.

-Tu veux dire que Nathaniel et Callidora vont… ?

-Sortir ensemble, s'aimer, être heureux, se marier, faire des bébés ? Oui c'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Je suis le fruit de tout ça. Ils sont les parents de mon père.

Il laissa échapper un soupir amusé et porta sa main à son front. Je ris de bon cœur tandis qu'il semblait avaler l'information. C'était la seule bonne nouvelle du futur que j'étais capable d'annoncer et je redoutais toutes les autres nouvelles que j'avais en stock. Parce que c'était du lourd. En matière d'infos qui brisent l'ambiance j'avais pas mieux.

Puis soudain je vis Tom revêtir à nouveau son masque sans comprendre par quel cheminement il était passé pour à nouveau tenter de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi. Il commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain, sans me prêter plus d'attention. J'étais stupéfait par son brusque revirement de comportement. Il s'était fermé comme une huître sans raison apparente. Puis je compris. Il avait été jaloux et c'était le cœur du problème. Je savais que la jalousie n'était pas preuve d'amour mais au moins de possessivité. Il ne pouvait se permettre de ressentir le moindre attrait pour quiconque, amical ou amoureux.

-Tu fuis, Tom.

-Je ne fuis jamais.

-Tu fuis toujours, tu es mort de peur, ajoutai-je légèrement provocant.

Je voulais crever l'abcès.

-On s'est embrassé Tom, tu ne peux pas faire comme si ça n'avait pas de conséquences ! M'emportai-je.

Je me sentais mal, entre Declan, Tom et les infos à ne pas divulguer j'étais sans cesse tiraillé. Le souvenir du baiser que j'avais gentiment occulté n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Je sentis mon ventre faire un looping désagréable alors que mes yeux se posaient sur ses lèvres. Il capta mon regard et je vis le sien s'embraser. De colère ?

-Je ne fais pas comme si, c'était sous le coup de la confusion du moment, de la colère, je ne sais pas moi, dit-il en plantant un regard froid sur moi.

Tellement froid que cela apaisa l'incendie qui s'allumait peu à peu en moi en observant ses cheveux parsemer son visage contrarié et ses lèvres se pincer de concentration. Il était à couper le souffle. Je ratais un battement de cœur et ma colère ne fit qu'augmenter. Il se mura sans un silence qu'il garda des minutes entières. Il était humain puis l'instant d'après c'était un putain de bloc de glace. Chaud, froid, chaud, froid, c'était une méthode de torture efficace.

-Tout à une conséquence ! Tu me parles puis tu m'ignores ! Tu m'emmerdes Riddle ! Et royalement en plus ! Parle-moi merde ! Hurlai-je à bout de nerf.

Mes mèches noires étaient en désordre et je passai une main confuse devant, surpris d'avoir perdu le contrôle à ce point.

-Tu le savais qu'il ne fallait pas approcher de moi. Je ne sais pas comment mais tu le savais. Et tu aurais dû t'écouter, dit-il implacable.

J'étais simplement exaspéré, je pris une inspiration profonde pour me calmer. J'avais eu le droit à pas mal de douche froide avec lui et ce n'était qu'une de plus. C'était fou la capacité humaine à s'habituer à la souffrance. Juste par amour. Juste…

-Qui essayes-tu de protéger Tom. Toi ou moi ?

Il ouvrit la bouche et la ferma. Je lui avais coupé le sifflet et c'était une mince récompense. Il se détourna.

-Regarde-toi, tu fuis encore. Tu as peur. Tu as peur de moi.

-Je ne te crains pas Evans, répliqua-t-il vivement s'approchant de moi, menaçant.

- Pas comme tu l'entends non, ça je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Ce que tu crains c'est cette relation qui t'échappes. Ce que tu crains c'est les 50% de cette relation que tu ne peux pas contrôler parce qu'ils m'appartiennent. Ce que tu crains c'est moi, MA part dans cette relation.

Il ne répondit rien. Je pouvais voir la colère danser dans ses yeux. Il ne démentit pas et me lança un regard meurtrier. Il s'approcha, me toisa, fouillant dans mon regard à la recherche de la moindre information. Mais j'avais dit ce que je pensais. Sincèrement. C'était à prendre ou à laisser. Il s'écarta, le visage pâle et les yeux confus. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et quand la porte claqua je m'autorisai enfin à relâcher le souffle que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte d'avoir retenu.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 20, je pensais même pas en écrire autant à la base alors je suis un peu sur les fesses de poster le 20ème !<p>

Aujourd'hui je vais vous poser une question qui va compter pas mal pour moi. On sait tous que plus de la moitié des personnes sur terre ont un vieux manuscrit dans le placard ou une idée de scénario dans un coin de son esprit. Déjà je veux confirmer cette théorie par simple curiosité ^^

So, first question : Combien d'entre vous ont un manuscrit achevé ou en cours ou encore en pleine maturation dans votre cerveau ?

La seconde question est plus délicate et va appeler à la fois à toute votre subjectivité et également à votre capacité à être objectifs. Le topo : j'ai plusieurs projets de romans en cours, au moins 4 donc 3 sur un monde créé et commun aux trois romans.

So the second question is : pensez-vous que si mon style mature un peu (parce qu'un bouquin, on le sait, ça s'écrit pas en 3 mois surtout pas de la fantasy) je pourrais être publiable ? Que devrais-je améliorer selon vous dans le style pour prétendre écrire un bon roman et le soumettre à des maisons d'éditions ?

Je vous demande ça parce que vous êtes des lecteurs assidus pour la plupart et vous saurez peut-être me donner deux trois pistes de choses à améliorer ^^ Je ne prendrais mal aucune remarque, en sachant bien qu'ici c'est une fanfic donc c'est très différent de l'écriture d'un roman, mais ça donne des bons indicateurs sur mon style d'écriture :D

Voilà voilà, bon j'espère que pour ceux qui sont en vacances ça se passe bien et que vous profitez ! Bon courage à ceux qui bossent !

Sinon je vous dis RDV au prochain chapitre les loulous ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite review (ou une grande hein, tout est permis ici !) !

A tout bientôt j'espère ! :D

Votre dévouée petite Jelyel.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Lost in the Sand of Time**_

Auteur:Jelyel

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

Pairing: HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

Temps de parution:...

Avancement de la fic: 29 chapitres écrits ! On approche de la fin au niveau écriture =)

Résumé du chapitre précédent: De fil en aiguille Declan tente de se rapprocher d'Harry et semble le suivre. En voulant se cacher de lui, Tom et Harry trouvent refuge dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Ils se disputent et Harry prononce quelques mots en Fourchelang qui provoque l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ! Une dispute éclate et Harry tout comme Tom est à bout à cause de leurs non-dits. Harry semble être au bord de la crise d'hystérie et est pris de violence lorsque Declan et Tom se mettent à se disputer pour lui et que Declan se met à accuser Tom d'être responsable de la mort en couche de sa mère. Harry le menace et sort aussi vite se calmer dans le parc. Il y rencontre Callidora avec qui il entretient un lien privilégié. Elle le soigne et lui fais ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments de Declan à son égard. En retour, il l'aidera à y voir peut-être un peu plus clair dans la tête de Nathaniel Potter qu'elle ne déteste pas vraiment cordialement. Mais Tom le surprend avec elle et piqué par la jalousie, il s'enfuit vers le château, suivi par Harry. Tom et Harry échangent un baiser passionné avant qu'Harry ne tombe purement et simplement dans les pommes. Tom n'est pas là à son réveil laissant Harry décontenancé quant à la marche à suivre. Pourtant, il n'aura pas davantage de temps pour s'appesantir sur ce détail car Declan semble en proie à quelques petits soucis d'instabilité mentale qui ont une seule et unique cible : Harry. Nathaniel parvient à sauver Harry in extremis et conseille à Harry de rester sur ses gardes. Pour le protéger il lui offre un bijou ancestrale qui circule dans la famille Potter depuis plusieurs générations. Mais Tom aperçoit Harry avec Nath et se renferme à nouveau dans un silence glacial. Puis l'heure des explications sonnent sur le fameux baiser qui ne semblaient avoir eu que trop peu de conséquences.

Reviews :

**Mellemoi** : De rien, de rien, de rien ! Merci à toi de passer par ici ! =) J'espère que la suite te plaira, à bientôt !

**Guest** (le guest avec la longue review ^^) : Oui je crois qu'on est « presque » tous dans le même truc. Tant mieux si ça bouillonne j'espère juste que tu as assez de feuilles et de stylo pour écrire tout ça !

C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de styles et tous ne plaisent pas à tout le monde ^^ Ah ouais tu trouves que ce sont des tournures lourdes ? je suis très scolaire encore moi et on m'avait appris à monter des dialogues comme ça, avec du détail x) Je crois qu'il faut que j'allège un peu alors !

Oui je comprends, c'est dur de juger sans avoir un aperçu de ce que je fais mais bon, j'ose pas le poster sur la toile. Mon idée est surement pas géniale au point qu'on me la pique mais bon… On ne sait jamais xD

Approfondir ça je peux le faire. Eviter les clichés… Compliqué parce que ce qui n'est pas un cliché pour moi en sera un pour quelqu'un d'autre et vice-versa ! Passages pas trop bâclés je peux le faire ! Et le roman que j'écris n'est pas du tout accès yaoi, étonnant venant de moi !

Merci en tout cas, je vais essayer de suivre un peu tes conseils ! Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt =)

**Cassandre :** Non je me sens pas encore prête et le fait que j'ai pas encore fini mon manuscrit doit y être pour quelque chose haha !

Ah oui je crois que je comprends ce problème. On dérive vite sur autre chose c'est vrai, mais je trouve aussi qu'il y a des périodes où on se sent plus à 'aise avec un manuscrit ou un autre !

Oui t'as complètement raison. On m'a déjà dit d'écrire un peu de leur histoire sur papier pour commencer à els faire vivre et c'est ce que j'ai fait du coup je les sens plus au « bout de mes doigts » quand j'écris ^^ Et oui j'ai tendance à oublier ça que tout le monde n'est pas dans ma tête et ne connais pas mon monde… Conseil très avisé !

Il y en a deux sur le même monde et le troisième sur un autre encore. Les deux sur le même monde ont des personnages principaux de caractère différent donc ça devrait aller. Et chacun des deux personnages principaux vient d'un monde différent mais est lié à l'autre. Oui je sais sans avoir le truc sous les yeux ça paraît carrément flou ! Donc en théorie ils seront quand même bien différents !

Oui mais je ne me sens pas encore de la poster sur le net x) je préfère d'abord le faire lire à des proches, puis des moins proches et progressivement à de plus en plus de personnes qui seront de plus en plus objectives.

Yes les fautes j'en fais mais j'ai une sœur mordue d'orthographe et de grammaire dont au pire, ce sera pas un souci !

Oui fanfic et roman c'est pas pareil et je pense que mon écriture serait assez méconnaissable en comparant une de mes fanfics à une de mes manuscrits

Oui bien sûr ton commentaire va même m'être très utile et je te remercie vraiment beaucoup ! Merci merci merci !

Vh132 : Ah t'es bien la seule à me dire que tu préfères quand y a pas beaucoup de descriptions. Mais bon c'est sûr après faut pas se prendre pour Balzac ^^ Pourtant mon résumé est pas très… M'enfin tant mieux s'il t'a donné envie ! Merci pour tous ces jolis compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! =) Et merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis ! A bientôt !

**Guest :** Clair, net et précis ! Oui je vais essayer ou en tout cas je le ferai dans mon roman, il est écrit à la 3ème personne je pense que ça facilitera les descriptions ^^ Merci !

Alicia : Oui insister, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit plusieurs fois ^^ Merci et oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. Après je ne cherche pas à instaurer un suspens immense et c'est pas du policier donc je sais que je m'appliquerai bien plus en écrivrant mon propre roman et pas sur des personnages que tout le monde connaît déjà ^^ Je pense que ça aussi ça participe à rendre prévisible ! Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils en tout cas, à bientôt =)

**Nepheria4:** J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! A bientôt =)

Note:Merci pour vos réponses aux questions précédentes et pour vos avis donnés sur la fic. C'est vraiment très plaisant à lire et vous êtes en plus de très bons conseils ! Donc merci beaucoup !

Sur ce, je vous laisse sur ce chapitre qui est un peu plus long que d'habitude (et j'en vois déjà venir certaines : « Pour moi c'est encoooore trop court :D »)… Voilà le dénouement de leur petite dispute aux deux gros loulous qui, non contents de ne pas être fichus de sa caser ensemble, tournent quand même pas mal autour du pot !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 21 :<strong>

Je me couchai, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais je ne pleurais pas. Je crois que j'étais trop noué pour ça. Il devait réfléchir et j'avais dit ce que j'avais à dire, au risque de le perdre.

Je dormis mal cette nuit-là. J'entendais les pas de Declan dans la chambre et je le sentais analyser les sorts autour de mon lit, rôdant autour de ma bulle rassurante. Je tremblais, impuissant, serrant la pierre de Nathaniel contre moi. Puis Tom était sorti de la salle de bain et l'odeur de son savon était venu jusqu'à moi. J'en avais marre de devenir mièvre alors j'avais laissé mes pensées là.

Je ne me levais pas le lendemain matin et je savais que personne ne dirait rien concernant mon absence en cours. L'infirmière avait dû les prévenir de mon manque d'énergie assez significatif pour me faire tomber dans les pommes à l'instant où j'atteindrais mes faibles limites actuelles. C'était assez ironique que quelqu'un possédant un tel potentiel magique soit le plus handicapé lorsqu'il tirait le plus dessus en très peu de temps. J'étais plus vulnérable que dans mon sommeil…

Je sortis du lit quand je fus assuré que tout le monde était parti. Je sortis prudemment une jambe puis une autre. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain avec un soupir. Je me déshabillais et observai mon corps légèrement amaigri. Je n'avais jamais été très musclé, juste assez pour me défendre physiquement et les abdos durement gagnés au Quidditch. Un cognard en plein ventre ça solidifierait n'importe quel muscle. J'avais une tendance naturelle à maigrir dès que je ne me nourrissais pas assez. Merci tonton, merci tata…

J'avais perdu au moins quatre kilos et hélas ça commençait à se voir. Mon visage déjà fin s'émaciait. Ma mâchoire devenue carrée et plus masculine avec le temps semblait ressortir davantage donnant à mes traits des formes anguleuses. Et la pâleur de ma peau faisait rayonner mes yeux verts trop cernés qui brillaient comme si j'étais fiévreux. Mes cheveux étaient en bataille et d'une main peu énergique je tentai d'y remettre de l'ordre sans grande conviction. Ils effleuraient en mèches qui ondulaient légèrement mes joues qui se creusaient peu à peu. J'étais pas à l'article de la mort mais je ne n'aimais pas ce que je voyais. Je ressemblais à un soldat fatigué flanqué du mal du pays. Et c'était exactement ce que j'étais. Comme quoi…

Je grimaçai et mon reflet me rendit une image grinçante de moi-même, sarcastique et cynique envers celui qui se tenait debout face à lui. C'était pas le moment de m'auto-dévaluer. J'allumai le jet d'eau et me laissai aller dessous dans un long frémissement de plaisir qui prit source dans mon ventre et remonta le long de mon dos. J'y restai plus que nécessaire, lavant mes cheveux consciencieusement.

Je me séchai et passai quelques secondes à fixer le contenu de mon armoire sans vraiment le voir. Puis je me secouai, refusant que mes pensées n'aillent encore à Tom. Et voilà trop tard. Je me frappai légèrement les deux joues dans une vaine tentative pour me ressaisir. Je choisis un jean décontracté, légèrement troué et un haut noir à col en V peu profond. Puis je descendis dans la salle commune. Je pris la sage décision de partir prospecter pour un peu de nourriture. J'avais quand même faim. Je traversai les couloirs déserts à ses heures de cours. J'atteignis le tableau des cuisines et chatouillai la poire. Je fus bientôt assailli par des tonnes d'elfes qui m'apportèrent de quoi manger pour au moins trois moi. Je les remerciai et ne saisit qu'un sandwich et quelques dragées surprises qu'un des elfes me tendaient avec acharnement si bien que sa dernière tentative manqua d'être fatale à mon t-shirt auquel il s'agrippait. J'ajoutais à ça une bouteille de jus de citrouille et repartit mon butin en main en les remerciant joyeusement.

Je me sentais un peu mieux. C'était vraiment pas bon que je m'enferme, je finissais par conspirer contre moi-même et m'auto-flageller. J'avais cette tendance assez pénible à jouer aux martyrs, ce qui me poussait à me foutre moi-même d'énormes coups de pied juste histoire de m'achever un peu plus.

Je m'installais paisiblement dans la salle commune et attaquai avec enthousiasme mon maigre repas. Enfin pas si maigre si on considérait la taille du sandwich qu'on m'avait confectionné. Je le mangeais avec appétit et quand je croisai mon reflet dans une coupe de fruit en fer posé sur la table basse devant moi, je vis que je ressemblais un peu moins à un mort. Je fis donc disparaître les restes de mon repas après avoir vidé la bouteille de jus de citrouille.

Il fallait que je m'occupe. Peu importe comment. Un livre. Il me fallait un livre. Ça sauverait les apparences si quelqu'un entrait. Voir quelqu'un lire c'est normal, voir quelqu'un immobile à fixer le vide devant lui, ça l'est moins. Je devais essayer de lire ou au moins de faire semblant ! Je faillis jeter un accio et je me souvins que le faire me tuerait probablement. Sympa. Je me levai donc de mauvaise grâce. Oui, que voulez-vous, être sorcier pousse à se complaire dans la paresse... Pas étonnant que les sorciers grossissent plus vite que les moldus...

Je grimpai les marches quatre à quatre et attrapai quelques livres et mes lunettes que j'adorai avoir en lisant. Je redescendis et me laissai à nouveau tomber sur le moelleux canapé de cuir doux et sombre. J'étendis avec délice mes jambes jusqu'à poser les pieds sur la table basse devant moi. J'enfilai mes lunettes et ouvris l'un des livres au hasard. Je me laissai absorber et je ne vis pas le temps passer. Peu à peu, un ou deux élèves commencèrent à rentrer dans la salle commune. Ils s'installèrent et chuchotèrent autour d'une table éloignée de moi.

Puis du coin de l'œil je vis Tom entrer. La salle était encore quasi déserte mais le silence qu'il provoquait à chacune de ses entrées pouvaient laisser croire que l'endroit ne recelait pas âme qui vivre. Je me raclai donc la gorge, créant volontairement un son fort peu discret afin de briser le silence attentif qui régnait.

Il se tourna vers moi et je fis mine d'être totalement absorbé dans ma lecture alors que cela faisait au moins quinze fois que je relisais la première ligne sans en comprendre un traître mot. J'y pouvais rien s'il me déconcentrait ! A ma grande horreur il se dirigea vers moi. Il voulait vraiment me confronter là maintenant devant des gosses de première année terrifiés par sa seule présence ? Finalement j'étais pas mieux qu'eux à redouter comme une sentence le moindre mot qui sortirait de sa bouche. Mais à mon grand étonnement, il se pencha et saisit un des livres sur la table. Il observa la première puis la quatrième de couverture. « Les arts noirs et leurs effets sur la psyché ». Quelle ironie !

Il s'assit à côté de moi, puis avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, il s'éloigna légèrement et au lieu de partir, il posa sa tête sur mes cuisses, ouvrant le livre au-dessus de sa tête. Il étendit confortablement ses jambes sur l'accoudoir du canapé et les croisa. Je lui lançai un regard suspicieux d'au-dessus de mes lunettes qui avaient glissées le long de mon nez. Je pensais à qui je devais ressembler avec ce regard d'en-dessus et je m'empressai de les remonter au sommet de mon nez et cela fit sourire Tom. Sourire ? Aux dernières nouvelles il était très, très… Très, très en colère contre moi. Il tendit la main vers mon visage et je me tendis perceptiblement. Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient dangereusement et je me concentrai pour ne pas loucher sur ses doigts. A ma grande surprise, ils se refermèrent sur la branche centrale de mes lunettes. Il me les retira délicatement sous mon regard ahuri. Puis satisfait de lui-même, il les posa sur son propre nez. J'émis un léger rire qui m'échappa contre moi. Il ressemblait étrangement à un élève modèle et si j'avais pu me le permettre je crois que j'aurai utilisé l'adjectif « sexy ». Mais non je ne pouvais pas.

Il se plongea dans sa lecture en silence et je le laissai faire, trop hébété pour remarquer que je le fixai depuis de trop longues secondes, mon livre délaissé entre sa tête et mon ventre. C'était la dernière barrière entre sa tête et un tissu un peu trop fin pour empêcher le moindre contact si je me penchai. Et je devais me pencher pour attraper mon foutu paquet de dragées surprises. J'en avais marre de ces dilemmes infernaux et ridicules. Je pouvais toujours me pencher et écraser sa tête avec le livre comme représailles pour son comportement… ? Non c'était mesquin. Je retirai le livre en douceur et le posai à côté de moi. Je me penchai au maximum en avant en rentrant le ventre jusqu'à ce que j'en suffoque presque. Le contact fut presque évité. Presque. Et il dut sentir la vive contraction que cela engendra dans mes muscles sous la surprise. Je refermai ma main sur mon paquet et me reculai vivement contre le dossier. Il baissa le livre et m'observa avec son éternel sourcil levé.

-Tu sais que tu aurais pu me demander.

Oui. C'est vrai. Mais je n'y avais pas pensé. Voilà.

-Tu sais que je peux aussi te demander de dégager de sur moi, répliquai-je sans réfléchir.

-Mais tu ne le fais pas.

Je ne répondis rien et l'ignorai dans la dignité. Je pris une dragée que je mâchouillai allègrement et je sentis son regard amusé posé sur moi. J'élevai mon livre ouvert pile au niveau de sa tête pour ne plus avoir à voir son visage. J'étais pas vraiment fier de moi mais là, c'était tout ce que j'avais en réserve. J'étais au maximum de mes capacités de réflexions alors je fis semblant de lire. J'aurai juré avoir entendu un ricanement suffisant. Pourquoi me perturbait-il à ce point ?

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi. Et j'aurai préféré qu'elle se passe sans incident majeur. Mais c'était déjà trop demander à partir du moment où on se trouvait dans la même pièce. J'aurai voulu oublier ce moment particulièrement gênant et niais qui se produit lorsqu'il il voulut prendre une dragée en même temps que moi. Une idée lumineuse comme d'habitude. Je me figeais lorsque nos mains se heurtèrent.

Je rétractai déjà au maximum mon ventre, tellement qu'il paraissait être creusé, pour éviter tout contact en plus avec sa tête alors que j'étais légèrement penché en avant. Il y eut un moment désagréable de flottement.

Puis nous retirâmes tous les deux nos mains comme si le contact nous avait brûlé. Et il l'avait fait d'ailleurs mais ça ne faisait pas mal, c'était juste chaud, brûlant et affreusement électrique. Je profitai du fait que sa main se soit retirée pour retenter d'attraper une dragée mais il sembla avoir la même idée. encore. Nous soupirâmes de concert et il pallia au problème. Il dégagea ma main d'une légère poussée et attrapa plusieurs dragées. Il laissa sa main à plat m'adjoignant à prendre dans ce qu'il avait retiré du paquet. J'en saisis deux et me terrai à nouveau le plus possible dans un coin de ma tête où Tom n'existait pas. Enfin presque.

Les élèves commencèrent à défiler dans la salle commune et le silence que nous provoquions était assez pesant pour que je me sente gêné. Tom ne paraissait même pas en tenir compte alors que des chuchotis empressés nous concernant s'élevaient fort peu discrètement. J'aperçus Declan du coin de l'œil accompagné de Cameron qui avait un air infiniment triste sur le visage. Je captais le regard d'Avery, défait, et je me raidis. Tom le sentis puisque sa main effleura le mienne dans une question muette.

Puis la tension s'apaisa et les élèves se concentrèrent sur autre chose sans pour autant approcher ou occuper les fauteuils face à nous. Nous étions comme seuls au monde et l'idée, bien qu'angoissante, me plaisait assez.

-Tu avais raison.

Je m'immobilisai. C'était vraiment Tom qui venait de parler ? Nom de dieu, encore un jour à marquer d'un pierre blanche…

-Pardon ? Demandai-je intelligemment en baissant le regard sur lui alors que j'écartai mon bouquin de devant mes yeux.

Mes yeux percutèrent les siens et mon cerveau disjoncta en un quart de seconde. Je venais de prouver que l'être humain avait bel et bien un bouton _off_. Ça servirait à pas mal de personnes. C'était bien moi ça, toujours à rendre service au monde entier. Maintenant… j'aurai assez apprécié de trouver dans la foulée le bouton _on_…

-Tu avais raison, répéta-t-il simplement.

Et ça suffisait. C'était à la fois un pardon, une demande de pardon qui lui était accordée d'office de toute manière, et une acceptation profonde. Oui j'avais eu raison. Je savais ce qu'il craignait, ce qui le faisait reculer sans cesse. Juste ma part de la relation, ne rien contrôler à au moins cinquante pour cent.

Je sentis quelque chose changer entre nous, un déclic peut-être. Quelque chose se brisa et quelque chose de plus fort se dévoila sous les débris. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement et ses doigts vinrent tracer des cercles plus légers que des caresses sur ma main tout près de la sienne. Je saisis ses doigts et les entrelaçait aux miens. Je ne savais pas encore ce que ça voulait dire mais j'étais prêt à me contenter de ça tant je me sentais enfin complet. Il sourit aussi et j'émis un rire, simplement heureux. Son rire grave répondit au mien dans le brouhaha de la salle commune et nous étions réellement seuls au monde.

-Quel genre de relation entretenons-nous dans le futur ? demanda-t-il alors que nos mains se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver, à l'abri des regards.

Je grimaçai en réponse.

-Crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir.

-C'est horrible à ce point ?

Je ne répondis pas et grimaçai à nouveau.

-Je vois, dit-il avec un soupir.

-Non je ne crois pas, répondis-je avec un sourire désolé.

-Vraiment horrible à ce point ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour parler de ça, dis-je avec un soupir en lançant un regard à la ronde.

-Tu as raison, confirma-t-il en lâchant ma main pour se relever.

Il saisit les livres, m'enleva celui que j'avais des mains et se leva prestement. Il monta rapidement les marches du dortoir et en rejaillit quelques secondes plus tard. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et franchit la sortie de la salle commune. Je le suivis de près, me levant rapidement tout en étirant mes membres engourdis.

Je suivis l'ombre de ses pas jusqu'à le rejoindre, il marchait vivement et nous ne prononçâmes pas un mot. Il ne s'arrêta qu'au septième étage et se mit à faire les cents pas. Je l'observai faire, sans comprendre. Je m'appuyais sur le mur, épuisé par ce tout petit effort qu'était la traversée du château. Vraiment, je n'étais pas en forme. Je menaçais de m'écrouler comme une poupée de chiffon au sol à chaque effort de trop pour mon corps. Et si ça c'était un effort de trop, imaginez ce que ce serait de me défendre.

J'entendis des pas derrière nous et je sus de qui il s'agissait sans voir la personne. Je me murai dans le silence, tendant l'oreille. Puis soudain le mur se déroba derrière moi. Une porte venait de s'ouvrir dans mon dos, me privant de mon précieux appui. Je battis un moment des bras en l'air de manière tout à fait ridicule avant de basculer en arrière. Cela eut le mérite de me déconcentrer des bruits de pas près de nous. Je sentis venir la chute douloureuse mais l'impact ne vint pas. A la place je sentis les bras de Tom se refermer sur moi et me maintenir. Il me serra un instant et me regarda l'air franchement moqueur.

-Tu l'as fait exprès ? Demandai-je avec un regard méfiant.

-Non. C'est toi qui a oublié que c'était là l'emplacement de la salle sur demande. Tu pensais que je faisais les cents pas juste… comme ça ? Je ne sais pas trop pour qui tu me prends mais je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer la vision que tu as de moi, me dit-il avec un sourire franc qui révéla d'adorables fossettes sur ses joues et au coin de ses yeux qui pétillaient malicieusement.

Je lui offris un regard réprobateur alors qu'il nous redressait avant de fermer la porte d'un mouvement de main souple. Je fronçai les sourcils lorsqu'elle claqua, barrière infranchissable entre moi et celui qui nous avait suivi.

Tom s'avança dans la pièce. Elle était chaleureuse dans des tons étrangement chauds. Tom me lança un regard entendu. Il avait vu dans mes souvenirs que j'avais porté les couleurs de Gryffondor avant celles de Serpentard. Je lui souris doucement. Il me laissa évoluer dans la salle où brûlait un feu bienvenu et qui avait des allures de salon chaleureux. Un canapé et des fauteuils moelleux entouraient une table de bois sombre et vernis sur laquelle je laissai courir une main légère, les fenêtres étaient recouvertes de lourds rideaux pourpres qui faisait à peine entrer la lumière du soleil épuisé.

Tom était debout près de la fenêtre, écartant d'un doigt un pan de rideau pour observer l'extérieur. Je savais qu'il attendait des réponses que j'étais enfin prêt à lui donner. Je devais me lancer, je ne pouvais pas les garder pour moi.

-Tu sais que j'ai le droit de savoir, Harry, dit-il sans détourner le regard de la fenêtre. Peu importe ce que tu me diras, je peux l'entendre.

-Tu sais que ça te fera mal.

-Mais c'est un passage obligé si…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais je compris. Si je voulais que cette relation évolue sur une relation de confiance mutuelle je ne devais pas cacher un secret qui pesait plus que son poids pour nous deux. Si je voulais qu'il accepte de me laisser agir dans mon pourcentage de relation en électron libre il fallait que je parle, que je nous libère de ces non-dits.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

-Par le début peut-être ? proposa Tom le plus sérieusement du monde. Qui es-tu réellement ?

Je hochai la tête et me tournai vers le feu laissant mes mains se réchauffer.

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Evans était le nom de famille de ma mère.

-Harry Potter, répéta doucement Tom et j'étais heureux de ne pas entendre ce même roulement doucereux que lorsque Voldemort le prononçait.

-Je suis né de James Potter et Lily Evans le 31 Juillet 1980. Mes parents sont morts un an après ma naissance, tués par le plus grand mage noir de mon époque. Mais j'étais la cible, l'unique cible. Une prophétie avait annoncé qu'un enfant naitrait de ceux qui avaient défié cet homme par trois fois, il viendrait au monde à la fin du mois de juillet et lui seul aurait la capacité de le vaincre. Il y avait deux enfants qui correspondaient. Il a envoyé ses sbires, les Mangemorts, pour supprimer le premier et c'est moi qu'il est venu tuer en personne. Les Potter l'avaient trop de fois défié et mis en péril. Ils devaient payer.

Je m'arrêtais. Je replongeais trop profondément et mes souvenirs m'envahissaient à nouveau. Je m'empêtrai dedans comme dans des sables mouvants et à mesure que je m'enfonçai, mes émotions me submergeaient.

-Il… Il a tué mon père pendant qu'il tentait de le ralentir pour que ma mère ait le temps de s'enfuir avec moi, commençai-je la gorge nouée et les images atroces de cette nuit que ce mage avait cru bon de m'envoyer dès qu'il avait compris tout ce que notre lien psychique lui offrait comme possibilité. Il a enjambé le cadavre de mon père.

Je revis la silhouette infâme de Voldemort frôler d'un de ses pieds nus le corps mort de mon père, les bras en croix, le regard ouvert sur le vide, mort. Je gémis légèrement. Je savais que grâce à ses capacités en Legilimencie Tom voyait absolument de mes souvenirs qui se jouaient devant moi comme en temps réel.

-Il a avancé et il a monté les marches une à une. Il savait que ma mère était coincée et cela le faisait jubiler de la sentir craindre pour la vie de son enfant jusqu'au moment fatidique. Il voulait que la terreur la dévore, qu'elle en meurt presque d'angoisse. Il a adoré entendre ses prières désespérées et ses tentatives de sortilège pour changer quelque chose à sa situation. Un bébé ne peut pas être transporté par les moyens magiques, il est trop faible pour les supporter. Elle a eu le choix. Elle pouvait partir et me laisser seul, mais au lieu de ça elle s'est mise entre lui et moi.

Je fermai les yeux et ma voix se calqua sur les cris de supplication de ma mère :

-« Pas lui, pas Harry ! Ne prenez pas Harry, ne tuez pas mon bébé ! Prenez-moi à sa place je vous en supplie ! » C'est ce qu'elle lui a hurlé alors qu'il approchait. Il lui a dit de s'écarter mais elle se fichait de mourir, elle voulait que je vive. Alors il l'a tué.

Le rayon vert illumina mes yeux et je vis le corps sans vie de ma mère, si aimante, s'écrouler au sol. J'entendis mes pleurs alors que je comprenais du haut de mes un an qu'on venait de m'arracher ma mère. Que sa présence venait de s'éteindre. Son corps sans vie n'était qu'une enveloppe vide de toute chaleur reposant en croix comme celui de mon père avant elle. Ils étaient ensembles. Et moi j'étais seul.

-Il s'est avancé vers moi. Il voulait faire ça vite. Il voulait faire ça bien. Un sort rapide. Un sort mortel. Il a levé sa baguette et prononcé la formule avec toute l'assurance qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir. Car cette nuit-là il est mort.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que Tom avait le regard tourné sur moi. Il me regardait et je sentais que devant ses yeux dansaient les mêmes images que moi. Pour la première fois, des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Il avait peur de comprendre.

-Comment as-tu pu survivre ? murmura-t-il, horrifié.

-L'amour de ma mère. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi, elle a renoncé à sa vie, elle a refusé de s'écarter. Son sang coule dans mes veines et sa protection avec. La protection d'une mère sur son enfant qui durera jusqu'à ma majorité. C'est une magie très ancienne et il ne s'attendait en aucun cas à ça. Lui qui avait si peur de la mort et qui ne connaissait pas l'amour, comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'elle se sacrifierait par amour pour son enfant ?

Tom hocha la tête légèrement, il comprenait. Alors je continuai.

-Les années ont passé et tout le monde a pensé qu'il avait définitivement cessé d'exister. Mais s'il y a une chose que je peux lui accorder volontiers c'est sa puissance presque incommensurable. Il est revenu, chacune des années que j'ai passé à Poudlard ont été troublées par sa présence dans ma tête, une ombre menaçante autour de moi. La première année il a tenté de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale mais c'est aussi à ce moment-là que nous avons réalisé qu'il ne pouvait me toucher sans être détruit grâce au sang de ma mère. Lily Potter le défiait encore à travers moi de s'en prendre à sa famille qu'elle défendait si farouchement. Même par-delà la mort elle veillait sur moi et le freinait. Elle était plus puissante que lui puisque déjà morte et encore et toujours à le ralentir. Elle était la femme qui aimait. Qui aimait si fort que cela m'avait rendu intouchable, littéralement. Puis ma seconde année il est revenu à travers un journal qui transportait l'un de ses souvenirs qui devait le ramener à la vie.

Je n'osai préciser l'ouverture de la chambre en seconde année.

-La quatrième année, il a utilisé mon sang pour revenir et a ainsi contourné la protection de ma mère. La cinquième année il a fait tuer par ma faute le dernier membre de ma famille qu'il me restait : Sirius Black, mon parrain fraichement retrouvé.

-Le fils d'Orion Black ? demanda Tom.

-Oui le fils de Walburga et Orion Black mais Sirius était un homme profondément intègre et bon. Il croyait en des idéaux justes et il était plutôt imprudent. C'était mon parrain et je l'aimais. Il était le seul membre de ma famille qu'on m'ait laissé et la place qu'il a prise en peu de temps était simplement trop importante pour que sa mort ne me détruise pas encore un peu plus, finis-je et ma voix se brisa.

Tom posait sur moi un regard douloureux alors que dans mon esprit je revivais les étreintes paternelles de Sirius et ses conseils de grand frère, avisés ou non. Je laissai involontairement flotter dans l'air de la pièce mes bribes de souvenirs de sa mort accompagnés de mes hurlements déchirés. J'avais trop vécu. J'étais jeune et bordel… j'avais déjà trop vécu.

-J'ai un lien avec cet homme. Un lien que personne ne peut comprendre. C'est un lien de haine, de mort, un lien destructeur. Nous ne pouvons vivre tant que l'autre survit. Nous… Nous sommes des âmes sœurs.

Tom était horrifié. Même si le terme paraissait romantique, en réalité il pouvait ne pas l'être du tout et était souvent au cœur des plus grands massacres de l'Histoire.

-Je suis tout désigné à le tuer et tout le monde attend cela de moi. Mais c'est plus complexe. Notre lien est puissant et le tuer me condamne à tuer mon âme sœur, une part de moi-même. Il nous a condamnés à ça. Je le hais tellement mais c'est… juste difficile à expliquer… Il me ressemble, je lui ressemble. Nous sommes les deux facettes d'une même pièce et nous nous ressemblons autant que nous nous opposons. Il est mon âme sœur et tu sais comme moi que ce que cela implique n'est pas toujours romantique. J'ai compris ce que nous étions il y a quelques jours, je n'avais simplement pas fait le rapprochement jusque-là.

-Soit les deux âmes se trouvent et vivent ensemble, complémentaires, amies ou amantes, soit l'une veut se débarrasser de l'autre et aucune ne pourra supporter que l'autre vive. Les deux tenteront toujours d'être l'unique facette de référence de cette pièce. Ils se combattent jusqu'à la mort, souffla-t-il comprenant l'ampleur du problème.

Je hochai la tête. Il avait raison. Le nœud du problème. Une obsession morbide de tuer l'autre. De la passion oui, mais poussé à son extrême le plus atroce. Et ici Tom était également mon âme sœur mais il n'avait jamais tenté de me tuer. Il était encore pur. Il n'avait rien fait de mal et le lien d'âmes sœurs c'était simplement inversé pour moi, me tiraillant entre ce lien que j'avais avec le Voldemort de mon époque et le lien qui venait de se créer avec Tom. Nous étions des âmes sœurs destinées à être ensembles peu importe comment. Ça sonnait un peu comme une tragédie et ça l'était surement réellement. Je l'aimais ici mais j'étais condamner à tuer la version de lui-même qui avait tout fichu en l'air par ses idéaux mégalomanes.

Nous étions de puissance égale à cause de ce lien et ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Je ne savais pas ce que serait les conséquences d'un tel acte contre nature. Tuer un homme était déjà impardonnable. Alors tuer sa propre âme-sœur ? J'avais peur. Terriblement peur et je compris pourquoi nous avions à chaque fois été incapables de nous tuer l'un l'autre malgré les occasions plus que nombreuses. Des tas de choses auraient dû me mettre sur la voix. Les noces de sang en quatrième année avec cet échange de sang et cette promesse de nous lier davantage sous la protection de ma mère. La réaction de nos baguettes. Les visions. La facilité à pénétrer l'esprit de l'autre, à le comprendre et savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Nos ressemblances et nos dissemblances si parfaitement opposées.

Il avait simplement tourné le dos à la seule personne jamais capable de l'aimer inconditionnellement cette nuit où il avait tenté de me tuer. Il aurait pu être un guide, la personne qui me connaissait le mieux. J'aurais pu l'empêcher de mourir seul, le rassurer pour qu'il n'ait plus peur. Mais il avait perdu son humanité, je ne pouvais pas l'aimer. Je pouvais simplement ressentir de la pitié et entendre nos cœurs hurler à l'unisson.

-Ta deuxième année… Tu ne m'as pas tout dit, prononça Tom d'une voix lente sachant que tout le problème reposait désormais sur la dernière révélation que j'avais tant voulu attendre de lui faire.

-Non je ne t'ai pas tout dit mais réfléchis. Tu sais que j'étais déjà allé dans la chambre. Mais la première fois que j'y suis entré elle avait déjà été ouverte par quelqu'un d'autre, Tom.

Je vis dans ses yeux que la dernière pièce du puzzle se mettait en place. Je vis l'horreur et l'abattement le saisir alors qu'il se laissait glisser au sol, une main portée à ses lèvres. Je laissai planer un autre de mes souvenirs, un qu'il avait déjà vu et j'ajoutai à mi-voix.

-Ce mage noir, il se fait appeler Lord Voldemort.

Le souvenir défila, celui où il formait l'anagramme en lettres de feu devant moi, un garçon terrifié.

-Dans mon futur, tu es moins qu'une bête mais plus qu'un homme. Plus puissant, et plus écœurant que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde. Tu es une aberration. Si tu savais à quel point je hais ce que tu es devenu Tom…,dis-je alors que des larmes débordaient de mes yeux.

Tom fut pris de haut le cœur et je le vis poser ses mains à terre pour reprendre son souffle alors que mon souvenir de Voldemort m'obligeant à m'incliner devant lui me revenait de plein fouet laissant mon regard s'attarder sur son nouveau corps inhumain. Ses yeux rouges brillaient comme jamais faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peau sur son visage pourvu de joues émaciées et de fentes en guise de narines. Sa silhouette squelettique était entourée d'un tissu plus sombre que la nuit la plus noire dont seules ses mains aux longs doigts pâles dépassaient. Ses pieds étaient nus et sa démarche était d'une rare élégance pour son apparence atroce, presque aérienne et douce. Et sa voix, tantôt sifflante tantôt rassurante et profonde comme celle de Tom.

-Quand je suis arrivé dans ton époque, j'ai vécu un véritable enfer. Je ne voulais pas voir que tu avais été humain avant de devenir cette chose reptilienne infâme. Tu devais être un monstre parce que comme ça, ça aurait été plus simple de te tuer et de faire ce que tous attendaient de moi. Et j'ai été trop curieux. J'ai vu de l'humanité en toi, sous la glace. Et j'ai voulu voir de plus près parce que j'étais comme un stupide papillon attiré par la flamme que tu dissimulais sous des épaisseurs de froideur extrême. J'ai voulu savoir ce que serait ma vie avec des « et si… ? ». Et si tu avais trouvé quelqu'un pour t'aimer ? Et si toi tu avais aimé ? Mais…Ce n'était pas prévu…

-Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas prévu ? murmura-t-il alors que je voyais ses larmes rouler sur ses joues dans un dégout de lui-même qui me brisa le cœur.

-Ce n'était pas prévu que je tombe amoureux de toi, soufflai-je alors que je sentais ma poitrine se tordre douloureusement.

Il ne répondit rien.

-Tu étais venu me tuer ?

-Non c'était un hasard, je n'ai jamais demandé à venir ici. Et je n'y ai jamais pensé une seconde je te le promets ! Dis-je précipitamment en me relevant tant bien que mal.

Un silence pesant s'installa et je sentais qu'il était à deux doigts de me dire quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui changerait ma vision de lui pour toujours.

-Tu aurais dû me tuer, murmura-t-il si bas que je crus ne pas l'avoir entendu.

- Te tuer ? Non... Comment aurais-je pu ?

-Moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait ! hurla-t-il soudain alors que je m'avançai vers lui.

Je me figeais brusquement sondant la sincérité dans ses yeux.

-Tu aurais dû me tuer, murmura-t-il à nouveau la voix brisée avant de laisser sa tête basculer en arrière, laissant aller ses larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux désespérés.

_A suivre._

* * *

><p>Et voilà la bombe est lâchée. C'est risqué, c'est dangereux mais c'est honnête ! Alors Tom va-t-il se remettre de la vision de son futur lui, moche et plus animal qu'humain ?<p>

Mais plus important voici venir la nouvelle question du jour ou plutôt du soir vu l'heure : Quelle est votre plus grande peur ? Peur d'un évènement, d'un objet, d'une bêbête… de tout ce que vous voulez mais le truc qui vous paralyserait de la tête au pied.

Oui je sais bizarre comme question mais… curiosité suite à un doc sur les peurs sur lequel je suis tombé la dernière fois !

Enfin voilà merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis, j'y réponds toujours (d'ailleurs si quelqu'un n'a pas eu de réponse, il peut me le signaler, c'est réellement accidentel !)

A bientôt ! :D


	23. Chapter 22

****_Lost in the Sand of Time_****

Auteur:Jelyel

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

Pairing: HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

Temps de parution:...

Avancement de la fic: 29 chapitres écrits ! On approche de la fin au niveau écriture =)

Résumé du chapitre précédent: De fil en aiguille Declan tente de se rapprocher d'Harry et semble le suivre. En voulant se cacher de lui, Tom et Harry trouvent refuge dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Ils se disputent et Harry prononce quelques mots en Fourchelang qui provoque l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ! Une dispute éclate et Harry tout comme Tom est à bout à cause de leurs non-dits. Harry semble être au bord de la crise d'hystérie et est pris de violence lorsque Declan et Tom se mettent à se disputer pour lui et que Declan se met à accuser Tom d'être responsable de la mort en couche de sa mère. Harry le menace et sort aussi vite se calmer dans le parc. Il y rencontre Callidora avec qui il entretient un lien privilégié. Elle le soigne et lui fais ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments de Declan à son égard. En retour, il l'aidera à y voir peut-être un peu plus clair dans la tête de Nathaniel Potter qu'elle ne déteste pas vraiment cordialement. Mais Tom le surprend avec elle et piqué par la jalousie, il s'enfuit vers le château, suivi par Harry. Tom et Harry échangent un baiser passionné avant qu'Harry ne tombe purement et simplement dans les pommes. Tom n'est pas là à son réveil laissant Harry décontenancé quant à la marche à suivre. Pourtant, il n'aura pas davantage de temps pour s'appesantir sur ce détail car Declan semble en proie à quelques petits soucis d'instabilité mentale qui ont une seule et unique cible : Harry. Nathaniel parvient à sauver Harry in extremis et conseille à Harry de rester sur ses gardes. Pour le protéger il lui offre un bijou ancestrale qui circule dans la famille Potter depuis plusieurs générations. Mais Tom aperçoit Harry avec Nath et se renferme à nouveau dans un silence glacial. Puis l'heure des explications sonnent sur le fameux baiser qui ne semblaient avoir eu que trop peu de conséquences. Harry révèle à Tom l'ampleur de ce qui l'attend dans le futur en tant que Lord Voldemort...

Reviews :

**_Kissa-chan :_** J'adore quand on me dit que d'habitude on aime pas ce couple mais que dans cette histoire on arrive à l'apprécier ! C'est l'un des plus beaux compliments pour moi x) Oui il parle en même temps savoir tout ça et fermer sa gueule c'est dur, surtout quand on ne sait pas si un jour on pourra repartir ! Se suicider ? Lui qui a si peur de la mort ? ^^ Non... !

Je peux rien te dire de plus sinon je te grille toute l'histoire x) Ah par contre t'es pas loin du compte pour Declan, vous aurez la réponse dans ce chapitre donc je t'en dis pas plus :P

Contente que la relation avec les grands-parents te plaise ! Et contente que cette fic te captive à ce point ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Merci à toi de me lire et de me laisser une review !

A bientôt !

**_B :_** Ah 22 chapitres ça te suffit pas pour juger ?:P Pas de problème prend ton temps et commente si tu veux ! Merci beaucoup, à bientôt =)

**_Noon Nyme :_** Tu as bien de la chance si t'as aucune peur paralysante. On a tous peur d'avoir peur, vu les réactions que ça suscite ! Y en qui restent figés, d'autres qui tombent dans les pommes, d'autres qui sont tellement impuissants qu'ils en restent simplement incapable d'agir correctement. Normal d'avoir peur d'avoir peur =) Mais toi t'as l'air déjà de pas craindre grand chose alors pour que t'aies peur faudrait y mettre beaucoup de moyen:P

Merci, à bientôt !

_**Nepheria4 :**_ Compréhensible, on en flippe tous je crois, sauf les malades qui butent leur famille eux-mêmes... m'enfin bref !

Merci ! A très vite !

Note: Alors je préviens c'est un chapitre un peu spécial où se trouve un élément que personne n'avait soupçonné ou alors que très légèrement ! Mais j'en dis pas plus ! =)

Rendez-vous au bas de la page alors et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes adorables !

Bonne lecture !:)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 22 :<strong>

C'était de loin le moment le plus douloureux de ma vie derrière tous les décès que j'avais enduré. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais perdu et il l'était encore davantage que moi. Je m'agenouillais près de lui. Je l'aimais tellement. Je ne le touchais pas. J'avais peur. Peur de son rejet, peur de devoir rentrer sans lui et de vivre avec son souvenir extraordinaire et celui de son futur monstrueux. Peur de Declan aussi qui m'attendait peut-être à la sortie je le savais. Je savais aussi que Nathaniel pourrait m'aider à la moindre sollicitation à travers le pendentif donc le danger n'était plus si immédiat. Il était puissant, il pourrait venir à bout de Declan facilement. Mais je n'étais toujours rassuré.

-J'ai besoin de toi Tom…, murmurai-je soudain.

Il émit un rire nerveux. Je n'avais pas le droit. Après tout ce que je lui infligeai ici, je n'avais pas le droit de lui demander de me protéger. Je n'avais pas le droit de l'exposer au danger juste pour sauver mes fesses.

-Ca ne sonnait pas aussi niais dans ma tête, dis-je en me rendant compte de ce que j'avais laissé échapper.

-J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, me dit-il doucement sans me regarder. Je voudrais réfléchir un peu… est-ce que tu pourrais… ?

-Partir ? Proposai-je et la peur me tordit les entrailles.

Je me levai alors qu'il ne m'offrait aucune réponse. Je m'écartai doucement de lui à reculons alors qu'il laissait échapper un souffle soulagé qui ne m'échappa pas. Je pinçai les lèvres, blessé. Malgré tout je sentais un poids s'envoler de mes épaules et un autre me percuter le ventre comme une chape de plomb. Et si il ne voulait plus de moi ? Avait-il seulement voulu de moi ? Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, des âmes sœurs n'étaient pas contraintes à s'aimer de la manière que le terme le sous-entendait. Elles entretenaient simplement une relation privilégiée. On disait que les opposés s'attirent et aussi que « qui se ressemble s'assemble ». Pour des âmes sœurs c'était exactement ces deux expressions qui décrivaient au mieux leur dissemblance et leur ressemblance. Elles différaient tant qu'on ne pouvait les comparer et pourtant il y avait quelque chose d'unique qui les faisait se ressembler plus que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde. C'est pour cette raison qu'une paire d'âmes liées si étroitement ne pouvaient pas ne pas se rencontrer. Ils s'aimaient avant même de se voir parce que c'était inscrit au plus profond d'eux même qu'un lien unique les liait à la vie et à la mort. C'était des âmes qui s'étaient déjà mêlées il y a longtemps, peu importait où. Elles s'étaient simplement trop imprégnées l'une de l'autre pour ne pas se retrouver dans une autre vie terrestre. Chaque lien d'âmes sœurs était différent, formé de différents types d'amour. Elles devenaient alors amies dans une notion d'amitié bien plus forte que ce simple mot pouvait sous-entendre, ou amantes, ou encore guides l'une de l'autre et toujours dans une relation unique et privilégiée.

Leur amour n'était pas superficiel, il naissait où ne naissait pas de cette _manière_ dont j'aimais Tom. Je pourrais survivre au rejet de mon amour bien que cela finirait pas causer des tensions. Je pouvais accepter n'importe quoi venant de lui, jamais il ne serait contraint à m'aimer.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Tom avant de quitter à pas doux la salle. Je fermai derrière moi et je pris une profonde inspiration. Je devais rejoindre le dortoir, me coucher et arrêter de penser à tout ça. Je remuais mes idées trop longtemps pour qu'elles ne commencent pas à m'intoxiquer. Mes pas étaient assez chancelants tant je sentais la faiblesse de mon corps et le vertige de mon esprit. J'atteignis le troisième étage en passant par un passage secret, j'étais incapable de bien descendre les escaliers à ce stade-là. J'étais déjà à bout de souffle. Je m'arrêtais un instant pour reprendre une ou deux respirations.

Je crois que je comprenais enfin l'enfer que vivaient les asthmatiques. Je murmurai des mantras dans ma tête, tentant de me persuader que je parviendrais en vie aux cachots. Puis soudain je me figeais, l'oreille aux aguets. Des bruits de pas.

Encore.

Oh non.

Pitié non.

Je sentis la panique m'envahir et cela me donna l'énergie nécessaire pour décoller du mur. Je savais exactement qui c'était et ce n'était pas pour me plaire.

J'entendis les pas se rapprocher et je filai le plus vite possible, tentant de maitriser les battements erratiques de mon cœur. Chacun de mes nerfs s'était contracté et mon corps était tendu au maximum. Le couloir vacilla dangereusement et je me ressaisis, conscient qu'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Je ne savais pas comment je le savais mais je le savais. Je pouvais sentir d'ici l'excitation de Declan mêlée de désir et de fureur.

J'accélérais, jetant un regard à la ronde pour chercher de l'aide.

-Attend Harry, dit-il en riant. Pourquoi tu cours ?

Crève toujours pour que je t'attende ! Oh et puis je pouvais aussi lui filer un couteau histoire d'être certain d'en finir avec la vie grâce à lui. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais mis à courir légèrement. Ma main agrippait ma baguette. C'était un réflexe rassurant même si le moindre sort que je lancerais me tuerait inévitablement.

Il jouait. Je le sentais. C'était un jeu sournois. Il pouvait décider à n'importe quel moment de ma rattraper et de m'attraper aussi facilement qu'en tendant la main. Son souffle était de plus en plus proches et ses pas de plus en plus audibles. Il jouait et s'amusait de mon appréhension. Il contrôlait, il dominait. Un prédateur, le plus redoutable. Le plus vicieux.

Je me sentais pris d'une peur panique ingérable. Je descendis tant bien que mal les escaliers du troisième étage. J'étais si affaibli que je m'écroulais un instant au pied des marches. Je l'entendis s'arrêter au-dessus. Je sentais son regard s'attarder sur moi, me toisant avec délice. Je me relevais. Encore un escalier et je perdrais connaissance. Il faisait noir, les élèves étaient couchés et à cette époque la surveillance était moindre sans Rusard qui rôdait. Mais j'aurais peut-être assez de chance pour croiser quelqu'un au second étage. C'était ma dernière chance. Non… Pas la dernière !

Je serrai le pendentif de Nathaniel dans ma main en évoluant tant bien que mal dans les couloirs sombres du second. Ma respiration était si lourde que je craignais que mes poumons ne me lâchent. Je priais de toutes mes forces, appelant le nom de mon grand-père pour qu'il vienne m'aider. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il vienne m'aider et bientôt mes prières se tournèrent vers le jeune homme tourmenté que j'avais accepté de laisser seul au septième étage. J'aurai dû… Je ne sais pas…

Je serrai les dents et crispai mes poings au maximum en m'écroulant contre un mur. Je ne pouvais plus avancer. Je pris appui de ma main et continuai tant bien que mal, juste pour ne pas le laisser grignoter la maigre avance que j'avais sur Declan. Mais je l'entendais se rapprocher inexorablement. Et au moment où son souffle croisa le mien je fermai les yeux, mon cœur s'arrêta une fraction de seconde. Lorsque je ré-ouvris les yeux, son visage était près du mien et me fixait avec convoitise. Il attrapa mon bras et en moins d'une fraction de seconde je me retrouvais propulsé dans une pièce que je reconnus que trop bien : les toilettes du deuxième étage. Encore. Apparemment Declan était un sentimental et le lieu de son premier échec avec moi serait un succès ce soir. Je cherchais rapidement du regard une issue. J'en avais trois : la fenêtre, la porte, le tunnel de la chambre. La première issue était trop haute pour être atteinte, Declan se trouvait du côté de la porte et je préférais un malade plutôt qu'un malade plus un serpent géant.

Je reculai prudemment, les mains placées face au sol dans une tentative d'incitation au calme. Mais Declan avança d'un pas rapide et je me retrouvais à reculer de plus en plus précipitamment. Un nuage se déplaça dans le ciel obscur et commença à dégager la lune qui éclaira d'une lueur pâle la pièce. Mon regard se porta immédiatement sur la silhouette au sol. Nous n'étions pas deux mais trois dans cette pièce. Puis la pleine lune fut entièrement visible par la fenêtre et elle éclaira la forme au sol.

-Oh mon dieu Nathaniel ! Hurlai-je en me précipitant sur le corps au sol.

Mes larmes ruisselèrent alors que je me laissai tomber au sol près de lui. Pris d'une frénésie soudaine, je portais la main à son cou tout en laissant mes mains couvrir ses plaies ouvertes, je sentis un pouls. Trop faible. Je baissai les yeux au sol. Ce que j'avais pris pour une flaque d'eau était un liquide sombre, poisseux. Rouge.

-Non, non, non ! Balbutiai-je en portant mes mains à hauteur de mes yeux, les écarquillant d'horreur.

Il y avait du sang. Trop de sang. Je palpai son visage, le tâchant de sang. Sa peau était si froide, si pâle. Et le sang. Tout ce sang qui continuait à s'écouler.

-Declan il va mourir ! Il faut le sortir d'ici ! Pas lui… Je t'en prie, aide-moi !

Je me sentis soudain tiré en arrière, laissant le flot de sang s'écouler plus violemment sans la pression que j'exerçais de mes mains sur les plaies béantes. Je fus immédiatement plaqué contre le mur, ma tête heurtant la pierre avec force. Je ré-ouvris les yeux avec difficulté tandis que le décor dansait devant mes yeux. Je secouai la tête. Je ne devais pas flancher. Il n'y avait pas que ma vie qui était en jeu. Je me rendis compte à quel point la mienne ne comptait plus depuis longtemps à mes yeux et je pris peur. Mon instinct de survie ne se réveillait que lorsque la vie d'un autre était en danger. Celle d'un proche. J'ignorai quand j'avais arrêté de vivre pour moi. Peut-être n'avais-je réellement jamais vécu pour moi. Je sentis une colère immense me saisir les tripes à mesure que je sentais une rage de vivre enfin monter en moi alors que la mort flottait dans la pièce comme un gaz toxique. Malheureusement ce n'était peut-être pas ça qui me ferait survivre ici.

-Je ne suis pas Declan, siffla dangereusement le jeune homme blond. J'en finirai avec lui plus tard. Il s'accroche à la vie en tout cas.

Il ricana. Je l'observai sans comprendre, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Non ce n'était pas Declan, je ne reconnaissais rien de lui dans ce regard. Il était plus sauvage, bien plus dominateur que celui de Declan. Je n'entrai pas dans son jeu, tentant de gagner du temps pour qu'il n'achève pas mon grand-père immédiatement.

-Declan, lâche-moi, dis-je en insistant sur son prénom.

Je vis sa mâchoire se contracter avant que sa prise ne se resserre sur mon bras jusqu'à ce que ses ongles transpercent ma peau. Je ne bronchai pas, soutenant son regard. Je devais prendre. Je devais le laisser me blesser pour qu'il ne se concentre que sur moi. Je devais avec ça essayer d'en sortir vivant. Impossible de combiner les deux. J'étais condamné depuis le moment où ce dingue avait jeté son dévolu sur moi. Nathaniel avait simplement fait l'erreur de vouloir me venir en aide. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il n'avait pu venir m'aider malgré mon appel à l'aide à travers la pierre. C'était lui qui aurait dû appeler à l'aide. Je m'en voulais. Je me sentais étouffer d'une culpabilité qui me nouait l'estomac.

Declan resserra encore sa prise et du sang chuinta de la plaie m'arrachant un grognement sourd. Puis il relâcha et un sourire effrayant tordit ses lèvres en un rictus prédateur. Il leva la main et je crus qu'il allait me frapper, au lieu de ça il passa ses doigts sur ma joue et cela m'arracha un frisson désagréable tandis que mon propre sang était étalé sur ma joue. Je tournai la tête pour l'empêcher de continuer. Il arrêta et porta ses doigts à ses lèvres léchant le reste de sang qu'il y restait, semblant savourer son goût. C'était le parfum de sa proie, la preuve de sa domination. Il m'avait fait saigner, il m'avait eu.

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'arracha un baiser brutal auquel je répondis en lui mordant violemment la langue tandis qu'il forçait le passage de mes dents. Un flot de sang envahit ma bouche tandis qu'il reculait la tête. Il m'observa et émit un rire sardonique.

-Ne refais jamais ça, dit-il en me saisissant au niveau du cou.

Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et lui crachai son propre sang au visage avec tout le mépris que j'éprouvais. Je ne vis pas le coup venir avant que ma mâchoire ne rencontre son poing. Ma tête partit en arrière cognant violemment le mur. Je ne me souciais plus de ma vie. J'avais trop forcé physiquement pour rester en vie après ça. Il fallait que je tienne. Que je tienne le plus possible pour que Nathaniel survive. Plus il se focaliserait sur moi plus les chance de Nathaniel augmentait. Il fallait que je tienne. Et je tins, combattant les ténèbres de la mort qui m'envahissait en vague rassurantes et apaisantes, comme un appel à la sérénité après tout ce que j'avais pu endurer. Mais je m'accrochais et murmurai à mi-mots :

-Qui es-tu ?

Il desserra sa prise sur mon cou, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-Logan, dit-il en effectuant une révérence volontairement ridicule.

Logan ? Qui était… ? J'avais peur de comprendre. J'avais déjà entendu parler de ça mais j'avais toujours pensé que c'était si rare que c'en était devenu une légende. Le trouble de la personnalité multiple. J'étais face à la personnalité la plus primitive de Declan, ses pulsions, celle qui est forte, qui protège, qui aide à avoir ce qu'il veut quand il se montre faible. Celui qui œuvre pour son _bien _et qui endure chaque situation trop insupportable.

-Où est Declan ? Je veux lui parler, dis-je faiblement alors que mes yeux se fermaient.

-Oh ce trouillard ? Il est faible et se cache derrière moi, dit-il avec la voix moqueuse que pouvait prendre un frère qui agit mal dans le but de protéger. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'il ne se rend même pas compte que j'existe. Mais je suis réel et je peux contrôler ce corps à ma guise, il m'appartient autant qu'à lui.

-Je veux parler à Declan, dis-je plus fermement, puisant dans ma magie pour retrouver un semblant de force.

Au point où j'en étais... Autant mourir à cause de mon état de faiblesse actuel qu'à cause de ce malade.

Logan porta soudain la main à sa tête avec un rictus douloureux, plissant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les posa à nouveau sur moi, je sus que c'était Declan qui avait repris le dessus.

-Harry ? murmura-t-il avec étonnement.

Il relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur moi et recula légèrement. Je m'écroulais lamentablement au sol. Il regarda horrifié sa main tâchée de mon sang.

-Oh mon Dieu Harry qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Souffla-t-il terrifié.

Il trébucha et se trouva face au corps de Nathaniel.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Sa voix était de plus en plus confuse et ses yeux papillonnaient sans cesse. Il allait faire une crise de panique.

-Je t'en prie Declan, aide-le, reprend le dessus… Ne le laisse pas..., suppliai-je à bout de souffle alors que la douleur se faisait de plus en plus lancinante.

-Harry il y a des voix dans ma tête, murmura-t-il en portant un doigt à sa tête, les yeux perdus. J'ai peur... je ne me souviens pas... Je...

Il porta ses mains et sa tête se recroquevilla en position fœtale au sol, comme un enfant le ferait. Il sanglotait des mots entrecoupés dont je ne comprenais rien. Je me sentais mal pour lui mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne pouvais absolument pas m'approcher, il pouvait basculer à nouveau à tout moment.

Puis soudain, Declan ferma les yeux et gémit de douleur. Il les ouvrit à nouveau et je sus que la main était encore passée. Il se releva élégamment, tournant la tête à droite puis à gauche. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et lorsqu'il parla sa voix s'était faite traînante et bien plus aigüe.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait les garçons ? dit-il l'air exaspéré tout en shootant nonchalamment dans une petite pierre au sol.

Il me lança un regard peiné.

-Je suis Megan, je vais t'aider, ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ?

Une femme ? Oui... Le corps de Declan abritait en cet instant une personnalité entièrement féminine. Son attitude n'avait plus rien de celle d'un homme au point que ça en devenait trompeur. Puis son expression changea et je croisai à nouveau le regard de Logan. L'expression vacilla à nouveau et Megan réapparut, apeurée.

-Non Logan, pas cette fois ! Logan laisse-moi, tu ne peux pas continuer, dit-elle.

Elle pointa un doigt sur moi.

-Va-t'en, vite ! Gémit-elle alors qu'elle se repliait au sol sur elle-même en position fœtale.

Facile à dire… J'étais littéralement figé par le spectacle qui se produisait devant mes yeux. Abriter deux personnalités était assez impensable alors en abriter trois. Par Merlin qu'avait-il donc vécu pour en arriver là ? Lequel était le vrai exemplaire ?

Puis elle cessa de gémir. Le corps de Declan s'immobilisa et je n'avais toujours pas la force de me défendre. La silhouette se redressa et je gémis en croisant le regard fou de Logan.

-Non, murmurai-je.

-Oh allez, je sais que c'est moi que tu veux, dit-il avec un sourire torve.

Il avança à nouveau et je me recroquevillai au maximum sur moi-même afin de ne lui laisser que le moins possible de chair libre pour me faire du mal. Il avança et d'un mouvement brutal, il plaqua à nouveaux mes jambes sur le sol et releva d'une main mes deux bras au-dessus de ma tête. De son autre main il tira sèchement ma chemise dont les boutons sautèrent, s'ouvrant sur mon torse. Il passa sa main sur ma peau et je fulminai. Je savais exactement ce qu'il avait en tête depuis le début et je n'étais pas vraiment consentant. Je ne mourrai pas avec ma dignité volée.

Je concentrai le maximum de magie dans mon poing et tirai d'un coup sec dessus pour me libérer de sa prise avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il avait mésestimé les forces qu'il me restait et me tenait à peine. J'en profitai pour lui décocher un uppercut plus ou moins réussi. Sa mâchoire craqua violemment et j'en profitai pour tenter de ramper le plus loin possible de lui. Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers Nathaniel, priant pour qu'il soit encore en vie.

Je me tournai sur le dos juste à temps pour repousser Logan qui se jetait sur moi. D'un mouvement de jambe je le dégageais de moi. Je me redressai debout du mieux que je pus, chancelant. Je me mis immédiatement en position défensive. Ce serait sans doute mon dernier coup. Non... Je sentis la force me quitter et j'abaissai mes bras, incapable de les maintenir plus longtemps surélevé pour frapper. Il approcha et je ne pus réagir lorsque ses mains attaquèrent ma ceinture. Il cracha quelques dents sur le côté avec un regard haineux.

-Je vais me faire un plaisir de te faire payer pour ça, susurra-t-il d'une voix empressée.

Je relevai violemment mon genou. Il se plia en deux tandis quand mon os heurta ses... parties génitales. Je reculai et tombai à la renverse, tout près du corps de Nathaniel. J'écarquillai les yeux, tentant de rester conscient, mais la lumière de la lune se diffusait en flash devant mes yeux alors que l'inconscience me reprenait. Je luttai encore. Je tournai la tête et ma joue se teinta du sang de Nathaniel. Je tendis ma main pour saisir la sienne je la remontais le long de son poignet et pris son pouls. Il battait encore. Faiblement. Je redescendis ma main et serrai la sienne. Je portai mon autre main à ma pierre. Je ne mourrais pas seul et dans l'espoir que lui survive. Je souris faiblement alors que Logan se précipitait sur moi dans un hurlement de rage. Je me recroquevillai tandis que son pied rencontrait violemment mon ventre. Je me mis à cracher du sang. Il avait touché quelque chose. Les coups plurent toujours au même endroit et je ne cessai de sourire, la main de Nathaniel toujours dans la mienne alors que me repliai davantage sur moi-même. Puis il sembla en avoir fini et recula en reprenant son souffle. Je m'étalais à nouveau sur le dos avec un rire déraisonné. Je sentis la colère l'envahir à nouveau alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau sur moi, appuyant son pied sur ma poitrine. Je suffoquai, mon rire étranglé dans ma gorge alors qu'il souhaitait encore ardemment sortir.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Bon... Ça va ? Vous en attendiez pas mal de ce chapitre mais je crois que ce sera le prochain qui va apporter réellement quelque chose. Disons que vous commencez à entre voir l'étendue du problème de Declan !<p>

Si j'ai fait ce choix-là de « maladie psychiatrique » c'est parce que malgré le fait que certains dénient totalement l'existence de ce trouble mental j'en ai malheureusement constaté les effets sur une fille qui était dans mon collège quand j'étais en sixième. C'est rare, très rare même et c'est déclenché par des causes très spécifiques et particulièrement traumatisantes... Pas joyeux donc ! Mais ça doit éclairer certaines lanternes sur Declan et peut-être aurez-vous un peu de compassion pour lui =)

Aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment pas d'idée de question de fin de chapitre donc au pire, on peut dire que c'est à vous d'en poser si y a des trucs que vous voulez savoir sur tout et n'importe quoi, je suis dispo pour répondre (même la météo de demain quoi !) xD

Merci encore pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous ne me tuerez pas tout de suite parce que sinon comment je poste la suite hein ?:D

A bientôt les p'tits poulets !

PS : je me souviens plus si je l'ai dit mais le premier lemon est enfin écrit et ça a été... très simple et compliqué à la fois. Il est... au chapitre 29... *s'enfuit en courant en évitant les fourches, tomates, jets de pierre et autres...*


	24. Chapter 23

****_Lost in the Sand of Time_****

**Auteur:**Jelyel

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Pairing:** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Temps de parution**:...

**Avancement de la fic**: 29 chapitres écrits, désolée je suis nulle mais j'ai pas avancé plus loin pour le moment mes poulet(te)s

**Résumé des chapitres précédents**: De fil en aiguille Declan tente de se rapprocher d'Harry et semble le suivre. En voulant se cacher de lui, Tom et Harry trouvent refuge dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Ils se disputent et Harry prononce quelques mots en Fourchelang qui provoque l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ! Une dispute éclate et Harry tout comme Tom est à bout à cause de leurs non-dits. Harry semble être au bord de la crise d'hystérie et est pris de violence lorsque Declan et Tom se mettent à se disputer pour lui et que Declan se met à accuser Tom d'être responsable de la mort en couche de sa mère. Harry le menace et sort aussi vite se calmer dans le parc. Il y rencontre Callidora avec qui il entretient un lien privilégié. Elle le soigne et lui fais ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments de Declan à son égard. En retour, il l'aidera à y voir peut-être un peu plus clair dans la tête de Nathaniel Potter qu'elle ne déteste pas vraiment cordialement. Mais Tom le surprend avec elle et piqué par la jalousie, il s'enfuit vers le château, suivi par Harry. Tom et Harry échangent un baiser passionné avant qu'Harry ne tombe purement et simplement dans les pommes. Tom n'est pas là à son réveil laissant Harry décontenancé quant à la marche à suivre. Pourtant, il n'aura pas davantage de temps pour s'appesantir sur ce détail car Declan semble en proie à quelques petits soucis d'instabilité mentale qui ont une seule et unique cible : Harry. Nathaniel parvient à sauver Harry in extremis et conseille à Harry de rester sur ses gardes. Pour le protéger il lui offre un bijou ancestrale qui circule dans la famille Potter depuis plusieurs générations. Mais Tom aperçoit Harry avec Nath et se renferme à nouveau dans un silence glacial. Puis l'heure des explications sonnent sur le fameux baiser qui ne semblaient avoir eu que trop peu de conséquences. Harry révèle à Tom l'ampleur de ce qui l'attend dans le futur en tant que Lord Voldemort...Tom lui demande de le laisser seul et Harry s'exécute. Seul problème : Declan le suit et finit par le coincer à nouveau dans les toilettes. Nathaniel est gravement blessé dans la salle et il se vide peu à peu de son sang. Afin que Declan ne l'achève pas tout de suite, Harry encaisse les coups pour retarder au plus le moment où il tuera Nath'. Mais le temps passe lentement et les coups pleuvent à bon rythme...

**Reviews** :

Merci à Ilina, Milie (bave pas sur ton clavier, vilaine), Guest (x4), Bagheera, Com-graph, vh132, Sarah-Jane, nepheria 4, melle moi, shane pour leur reviews anonymes !

_Guest__** :**_ J'avais prévu de le faire depuis le début donc je suis contente si ça colle !

Oui Harry est un minimum malin, il sait que plus il va gagner du temps, mieux Nath survivra et c'est primordial ! Et oui, Declan a attendu, comme ça Harry n'est pas en état de se défendre totalement.

Haha monsieur le chevalier sans armure et sans destrier ! Oui il a intérpet à rappliquer vite fait... à moins que... Mais Tom n'est pas du tout au courant pour la première agression alors comment deviner pour la seconde !

Oui au moins 30 chapitres :D Naaaan pas de lemon avant le 29 mais je vous ai gâté pour le lemon il fait au moins une ou deux pages Word !

Merci pour ta review ! A bientôt !

_Guest : _Vous le savourerez d'autant plus si vous l'avez attendu un moment !

Oui tu as tout compris pour Declan, je suis contente que tu ne le détestes pas totalement !

Merci et à bientôt !

_Shane :_ exagéré ? Ah ^^ Non je t'assure. Enfin je me réfère à ce que j'ai vu et crois-moi je suis même trèèèèès loin de la réalité lorsque tu te trouves face à quelqu'un atteint de cette pathologie. En plus j'ai bien précisé que la schizophrénie et le trouble de la personnalité multiples n'avaient rien à voir du tout ! Je peux pas être plus claire, disons que c'est comme si tu prenais du feu et de l'eau et que tu disais : c'est la même chose. La schizophrénie est aussi un trouble grave mais qui rend juste le patient plus ou moins inconscient de ce qui l'entoure et en particulier de son propre corps. Il ne se ressent pas lui-même c'est aussi très complexe et très douloureux à vivre et à voir.

Le trouble de la personnalité multiple est une maladie discrète, hormis pour celui qui la vit qui va souffrir de pertes de mémoire, de migraines. Rien d'affolant s'il ne le signale à personne.

Merci pour ta review !

_Bagheera : _Ah pas drôle si tu me hais xD Non mais oui j'ai fait une fin de m****, je le conçois :D

Merci, à bientôt !

_Vh132 : _Aaaah stop à la violence ! *retiens vh132 pour qu'elle ne commette pas une meurtre sanglant* Mais lâche ce fliiingue !

T'en fais pas Tom s'en chargera... ou pas :D

Ah oui perdre ses proches, le flippe, je comprends !

Merci !

**Note :**

Euh... je veux pas me faire frapper maintenant alors RDV au bas de page pour m'exécuter sur la place publique...x)

Bonne lecture et encore merci à tous pour votre soutien sans faille (ça me file la larmichette à l'oeil à chaque fois, j'vous jure!) !

Voici (s'incline respectueusement devant ses superbes lecteurs/lectrices), le Chapitre 23.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 :<strong>

A ce moment-là, la porte sauta hors de ses gonds et une gerbe de flamme envahit la pièce, l'illuminant toute entière. La lumière et le souffle de l'explosion me fit rejeter la tête en arrière et je heurtai les dalles froides. La silhouette de Tom entra à pas assurés dans la pièce. Je sentis des larmes de soulagement s'échapper de mes yeux tandis qu'intérieurement je remerciais tous les dieux qui existaient de m'avoir offert de le voir une dernière fois. Je l'entendis hurler quelque chose dans ma direction. Je sentis sa rage alors que son regard se posait sur Logan. Ses yeux rougeoyèrent un instant et je vis Cameron se précipiter entre lui et son ami le suppliant de ne pas le tuer. Parce que je savais que Tom le tuerait. Je sentais qu'il tuerait pour moi. Exactement comme Voldemort avait tué pour m'atteindre. Les deux tuaient pour moi. Mais dans le cas de Tom cela me gênait bien moins.

Une autre silhouette se précipita dans la salle. Les cheveux de Callidora tournoyèrent lorsque sa tête se tourna vers nos corps presque morts. Elle se précipita au moment où Tom écartait Cameron d'un mouvement impérieux de la main qui l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin, coincé contre le mur.

-Oh mon Dieu… Nath…, murmura-t-elle en se penchant sur le corps de Nathaniel.

Elle s'était agenouillée près de lui et, prise de panique, baladait ses mains au-dessus de son corps sans oser le toucher de peur de constater sa mort. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux sans discontinuer alors que son regard passait de lui à moi. Je pris sur mes dernières forces pour achever ce pourquoi je m'étais battu : le maintenir en vie.

-Callie, écoute-moi…, soufflai-je. Il a une plaie ouverte à la poitrine, c'est la plus importante. Compresse-la le plus fort que tu peux avec un tissu…

Je toussai et un filet de sang s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je ne savais plus si c'était le sang de Logan, le mien ou celui de Nathaniel dans lequel je baignais. J'étais emprunt des trois et la nausée manqua de me saisir. Elle obéit frénétiquement, ôtant sa chemise qu'elle pressa contre la plaie béante. Je prenais toujours le pouls faible de Nathaniel à mesure que le mien baissait.

-Qu… qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Bafouilla-t-elle en pleurant. Toi… tu…

-Moi ce n'est rien de grave, mentis-je alors qu'un nouveau filet de sang coulait de ma bouche.

Callie se mit à gémir d'horreur en voyant cela. Elle ne pouvait rien pour moi, mes lésions semblaient être internes. Peut-être une hémorragie. Mon noyau me maintenait en vie mais c'était une question de minutes avant que ma magie ne meure et n'arrête le fonctionnement désormais magique de mon cœur. Je la sentais s'éteindre en moi en hurlant de douleur. Et je tentai de ne pas écouter ses cris de désespoir.

Des éclairs et des gerbes de lumières saturaient la pièce alors que j'entendais le souffle court de Logan. Il perdrait contre Tom. Soudain, un rayon d'une couleur blanche aveuglante illumina la pièce et Declan tomba au sol. Aussitôt Tom abaissa le bras qu'il avait maintenu pointé sur le corps inerte. En un instant il fit volte face et il fut auprès de moi. Il s'agenouilla, laissant tomber sa baguette sur les dalles gelées. Il saisit délicatement ma tête et la déposa sur ses genoux pliés.

-Ne me laisse pas, murmurait-il les dents serrées en murmurant une série de sorts d'analyse. Accroche-toi Harry.

Ses traits se crispèrent et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes d'impuissance à mesure que les diagnostics tombaient. J'étais mourant, je le sentais en moi.

-Tom… Aide-le, je t'en prie ! suppliai-je en désignant Nath d'un vague mouvement de tête.

-Non tu passes en priorité, se borna-t-il à répondre le regard dans le vide. Je m'en veux si tu savais… Tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de moi et moi je…

Sa voix se brisa et il baissa la tête. Il s'obstinait à ne pas me regarder dans les yeux et je ne voulais réellement pas gâcher mes derniers moments à chercher l'incroyable couleur de ses pupilles. Il ne devait pas... Vraiment il ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Comment deviner ? Je levai une main faible sur sa joue que je ne parvins pas à atteindre. Il la saisit entre ses doigts et la porta de lui-même contre sa peau. Je sentis ses larmes rouler sur la pulpe de mes doigts.

Et enfin il plongea son regard dans le mien. Plus de traces de la glace. Juste la culpabilité et des remords à n'en plus finir. La promesse d'une vie terne et des nuits entières à veiller pour ne pas sombrer. Et pourtant jamais ses yeux n'avaient été aussi vivants qu'en cet instant où il luttait contre l'évidence. Il fallait qu'il accepte de me laisser partir. Il fallait que moi-même je me résigne à partir ainsi. J'aurai voulu hurler. Je ne voulais pas mourir. J'avais peur. Froid. Et je sentais le poids de ma vie appuyer sur ma poitrine pour m'étouffer davantage de regrets. Je ne voulais pas partir. Avant ça je devais...

-Regarde dans ma tête, un sort… Ça peut l'aider, dis-je d'une voix faible.

J'avais lu des sorts de médecine basés sur l'étude inversée des arts noirs. Arts noirs qui, soit dit en passant, pouvaient avoir des effets bénéfiques si utilisés à bon escient. Je savais qu'il ne verrait que la partie théorique et que ce fait réduirait les chances de réussite de n'importe qui d'au moins 90%. Mais c'était Tom, un sorcier brillant. Il réussirait. Il hocha la tête et plongea ses magnifiques yeux dans les miens. Je mis un certain temps à faire le tri de mes souvenirs dans ma conscience qui s'effondrait peu à peu. J'étais désolé que Tom assiste à toute cette horreur avec Declan avant de parvenir au bon souvenir : une page mémorisée dans le fouillis de ma tête. Je le sentis se concentrer au maximum tandis qu'à travers mes yeux il parcourait chaque détail du sortilège.

Il ressortit de mon esprit et saisit sa baguette.

-Callidora, va prévenir l'infirmière. Cours le plus vite que tu peux, dit-il fermement.

-Mais je dois rester…,murmura-t-elle confuse, prête à s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre.

-Maintenant, la coupa-t-il d'une voix si autoritaire que ça en devenait presque illégal. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui. Laisse-moi m'en occuper.

Il n'y avait rien au monde qui pourrait plus protéger Nath et moi si ce n'était Tom. Callie sentit toute la puissance calme que dégageait sa voix, une force tranquille insufflée par son désir irraisonné de me voir continuer à vivre. Je le sentais... et sa voix... Plus douce qu'une plume légère et plus tranchante qu'un poignard. J'espérais qu'il n'y avait rien du tout après la mort, au moins je n'aurai pas à subir le manque que son absence auprès de moi engendrerait. Callidora se releva brusquement, réveillée par l'inflexion dans la voix de Tom et faisant bien attention à ne pas fixer ses mains tâchées de sang. Elle partit vivement et le bruit de ses pas accompagna le silence de la salle un instant avant que Tom n'agisse. Il passa sa baguette en mouvement circulaire au-dessus du corps presque mort et dont le pouls était si faible que si je n'avais pas la main pressée contre sa veine je le croirai perdu. Lentement il récita la formule comme un leitmotiv.

-Salveo Maleficia, murmurait-il, les yeux fermés dans un pli de concentration extrême.

Je vis des larmes s'en échapper à mesure qu'il se rendait compte qu'il allait me perdre. Je me sentis étrangement touché par ce fait et je fermai les yeux, veillant à partir juste un petit peu plus tard…

Je sentais le sang de Nathaniel qui imbibait mes vêtements rejoindre son corps, remontant jusqu'à sa plaie qui se referma juste assez pour que sa vie ne soit plus en danger. Il eut un sursaut et sa poitrine se souleva puissamment avant de retomber, pour se soulever plus lentement à intervalles réguliers. Aussitôt Tom abandonna sa baguette au sol et se concentra entièrement sur moi.

-Redresse-moi, demandai-je d'une voix faible.

-Ne bouge pas, m'ordonna-t-il en dégageant des mèches de cheveux de devant mes yeux.

-Je ne veux pas mourir sur le sol des toilettes pour filles, dis-je avec un rire qui se transforma en une quinte de toux légère.

-C'est pas le moment de faire un caprice, tu ne vas pas mourir, dit-il en serrant les dents.

-Tom j'essaye de te dire de manière subtile que si je devais mourir quelque part, j'apprécierais assez que ce soit dans tes bras… Juste au cas où, ajoutai-je d'une voix éraillée en retenant une nouvelle toux.

-Oh…

Il me regarda un instant et m'aida à me redresser. Ma tête reposa sur son épaule et je ne savais si c'était juste une impression mais je me sentis instantanément mieux. Il referma ses bras autour de moi et me berça légèrement, les lèvres perdues dans mes cheveux, les yeux fermés. Je sentais ses larmes se mêler à mes mèches poisseuses de sang. Romantique.

-Merci, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

J'avais trop parlé et une quinte de toux violente me saisit. J'avais trop mal dans chacune des parcelles de mon corps pour sentir encore l'extrémité de mes mains. Je crachai un véritable flot de sang sur la chemise blanche de Tom qui sursauta.

-Ah c'est vraiment…La grande classe…,murmurai-je avec un rire étranglé.

-Tais-toi idiot, dit-il d'une voix tout aussi étranglée mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Je t'en dois une, continuai-je.

Je savais que me taire ce serait laisser les ténèbres m'engloutir. Alors je parlais, encore et encore, alors que les lèvres de Tom embrassaient mes cheveux avec une frénésie désespérée.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, dit-il et il le répéta trois fois après ça, la voix rendue rauque par les larmes qu'il tentait de retenir.

-Tom… Je suis content que tu sois venu. J'avais peur de ne pas te dire au revoir correctement.

-Je ne dis jamais au revoir, me coupa-t-il. Ne fais pas ça. Pas maintenant.

-Je ne vois pas de meilleur moment…

Je me tordis alors qu'une nouvelle quinte me saisissait. Ma magie s'effaçait. Bientôt mon cœur s'arrêterait de battre, quand mon noyau imploserait. Pourtant je tenais plus longtemps que je ne le devais dans mes pronostics. Mais j'étais mourant, alors je me pardonnais mes erreurs de calcul sur le moment de ma mort. Malgré la douleur, je ne crachai pas sur des secondes de plus.

-Je…

-La ferme ! cria-t-il en secouant la tête contre mes cheveux.

Il saisit ma main qu'il embrassa fiévreusement, en proie à une frénésie que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Concentre-toi juste pour rester en vie je t'en prie…

Je hochai légèrement la tête et la douleur que le mouvement occasionna n'était comparable à rien.

-Je suis désolé, ajoutai-je néanmoins.

Il comprit que je lui parlais de mes révélations de toute à l'heure. C'était déjà à des lieux de moi mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ses états d'âme alors que j'aurai dû davantage me concentrer sur mon propre état.

-Ne t'excuses pas je t'en supplie… N'importe qui m'aurait tué. Supprimer le problème à sa source. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu avoir une chance suffisante pour tomber sur quelqu'un comme toi. Tu m'as épargné alors que tout pouvait justifier le contraire, tu as cherché à me comprendre peu importe les raisons et la force que j'ai fournie à te repousser. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu mériter qu'en plus de tout ça tu m'aimes, murmura-t-il, les yeux papillonnant alors que pour la première fois je sentais l'ampleur de ses émotions derrière son flegme habituel.

On s'imaginait toujours que parce que je montrai le plus mes émotions ce serait moi le plus apte à craquer. Pourtant en voyant Tom craquer parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'exprimer ainsi les émotions qui l'abritaient, tout tendait à prouver le contraire. J'étais fort de mes sentiments et lui, il commençait juste à devenir un peu moins faible, un peu plus humain.

Il passa une main désespérée sur son visage. Je souris faiblement. Y avait-il une toute petite chance pour que ce soit réciproque ? Même un mensonge m'irait très bien à ce stade-là.

-Je ne supporterais pas qu'on t'arrache à moi alors que j'ai rien pu te rendre de tout ce que tu m'as déjà donné. Je… Je ne peux même pas t'aider ! Je n'ai pas été là quand tu as eu besoin de moi alors que tu as essayé de me prévenir !

-Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir Tom… Personne, pas même moi. Pas cette ampleur, murmurai-je alors que mon regard se posait légèrement sur Nathaniel qui respirait un peu mieux.

Il s'en sortirait. J'avais réussi. Tom avait réussi. Mais moi j'avais...

-J'ai réussi Tom…, chuchotai-je alors que je fermai les yeux contre son cou.

Je respirai faiblement son odeur si douce et chaude sur ma peau qui refroidissait de seconde en seconde.

-J'ai… J'ai tenu… Il est vivant, prononçai-je faiblement sentant la joie de cette constatation m'envahir malgré la douleur.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre. J'avais l'impression que Callie était partie depuis des jours, alors qu'en réalité seules quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées. Tom resserra légèrement sa prise sur moi de manière à ne pas aggraver mes blessures déjà sérieuses.

Je reconnus la démarche de Mrs Ware tandis qu'elle se précipitait dans la pièce suivit de Callie et de Dumbledore. Il nous jeta un coup d'œil rapide et, voyant que Mrs Ware était déjà sur nous il se précipita sur Declan et Cameron qui veillait son ami dans une sorte d'état second.

L'infirmière eut un hoquet de panique en voyant le carnage. Il ne manquait plus que le basilic pour parfaire le tableau. Cette pensée m'arracha un rire qui se finit en énième toux sanglante. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et se précipita sur moi.

-Miss Dereham, vérifiez qu'il respire toujours, dit-elle en désignant Nathaniel.

Callie était déjà auprès de lui et s'écroula presque de soulagement lorsqu'elle constata que le visage avait repris quelques couleurs et que la respiration était régulière. La plaie avait été presque entièrement refermée. Si Tom n'avait pas été si occupé, je pense qu'elle se serait sans doute jetée sur lui pour le remercier. Au lieu de ça, elle saisit une main de Nathaniel entre les siennes et les porta à ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle murmura une série de paroles inaudibles en pleurant de soulagement.

Pendant ce temps, Mrs Ware, penchée sur moi, lançait toute une série de sorts de diagnostics. Elle restait assez éloignée et ne touchait à aucun moment mes blessures.

-Quel sort a touché le jeune Avery ? demanda-t-elle.

Tom éluda et répondit simplement :

-Il dormira profondément quelques jours d'un sommeil particulièrement douloureux et effrayant.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Professeur Dumbledore, transportez ce jeune homme à l'infirmerie, ordonna-t-elle toujours concentrée sur moi tout en désignant Nathaniel d'un mouvement de tête. Mulciber, portez-y également votre ami.

Aussitôt Cameron se ressaisit tandis qu'Albus se dirigeait à grands pas sur Nathaniel. Cameron sortit le premier avec sa charge dans les bras que Tom regarda haineusement. Il semblait regretter de ne pas l'avoir éliminé. Mon cher Tom... On ne se refaisait pas si facilement.

Le vieil homme saisit avec plus de précaution le corps de Nathaniel et quitta à pas doux la pièce, chargé de son fardeau fragile. Callidora l'observa l'emmener, rassurée mais déchirée entre le suivre ou rester avec moi. Finalement elle resta immobile et concentra son regard sur les mouvements de baguettes incessants de Mrs Ware. Pourquoi ne mourais-je toujours pas ? Pas que j'avais hâte mais je sentais mon corps mourir sans que rien ne se produise jamais.

-On va avoir un problème M. Potter, dit-elle finalement au bout d'un moment, en m'observant d'un œil critique. J'ai une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Balancez la mauvaise, soufflai-je.

-Je ne peux pas vous soigner.

Sympa.

-La bonne ? Me risquai-je faiblement.

-C'est ce champ de force autour de vous deux qui m'en empêche, dit-elle en désignant Tom et moi d'un mouvement de tête. Il m'empêche de vous toucher mais il semblerait qu'il maintienne à un bon niveau vos constantes vitales.

Je n'avais rien remarqué de cette bulle de protection. J'imaginais qu'elle était simplement transparente ou quelque chose du genre. Et dans le néant de ma tête, une seule phrase perça :

-Oh super, maugréai-je avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Euh...<p>

"Il est court !" Je sais. "Il se finit encore en queue de poisson !" Je sais. "T'as trois mois de retard !" Je sais.

Naaan me frappez pas ! Je peux tout vous expliquer ! Bon le fait est que j'ai arrêté la fac donc on aurait pu croire que ça m'aurait libéré du temps mais non ! Je dois bosser du coup et je garde des mioches (qui est pour que je leur fiche des idées louches en tête en leur parlant de couples homosexuels dans tous leurs livres pour enfants ? :D - baby-sitter de m****!).

Et... Et... le principal problème c'est ma connexion internet qui est, pour ainsi dire, inexistante en fait. Voilà. Oui je sais, je sais, ça semble être une excuse bidon mais je vous assure que non. Vous vous demandez sûrement comment j'arrive à vivre sans. Ben je vous dirai que je n'y arrive pas, je trompe le chagrin en m'occupant avec les gosses mais c'est difficile .

Bref voilà donc j'ai pas de connexion internet et je travaille donc ça me limite assez dans le temps !

Mais promis je vais vous poster des chapitres les weekends vu que je vais rentrer plus régulièrement dans mon petit département natal auprès de ma petite famille de tarés. Donc ça devrait le faire un peu plus.

Je suis également très absorbée par tout un tas de projets de romans et je n'écris plus autant mes fanfictions. Enfin je suis obligée de répartir mon temps quoi... ça me déchire le cœur T_T

Enfin voilà, je ne vous abandonne pas, Tom et Harry sont bien là et ne comptent pas vous tirer leur révérence avant la fin. Pardonnez mon retard et veuillez accepter mes plus sincères excuses !

Ah et un petit mot qui fait moins mea culpa ! Le lemon est écrit et je vous annonce qu'il fait donc environ 2-3 pages Word … Je me suis surpassée pour le pondre parce que c'est super dur de doser pour ne pas tomber dans un film X et en même temps ne pas se contenter de trois phrases ! Bref pour ce lemon RDV au chapitre 29 héhéhé Peut-être pour Noël ?

Bon pour les petites questions habituelles :

**Si vous aviez un pouvoir ce serait quoi et pour quelle raisons ?**

**Si vous deviez vous retrouver à un monstre ultra effrayant, il ressemblerait à quoi ?** ("ben à rien..." ouais je sais !)

Sinon merci encore de me suivre, ça me fait trop plaisir :D En plus vous êtes patients parce que... vu mon rythme de publication y a de quoi se frapper la tête contre un mur...

A bientôt mes p'tit(e)s poulet(te)s !


	25. Chapter 24

Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre...x) Comme quoi les miracles, ça existe. Amen xD

****_Lost in the Sand of Time_****

**Auteur: **Jelyel

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Pairing:** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Temps de parution**:...euh... lol ? '-'

**Avancement de la fic**: 30 chapitres écrits ! Yeaaah !

**Résumé des chapitres précédents**: De fil en aiguille Declan tente de se rapprocher d'Harry et semble le suivre. En voulant se cacher de lui, Tom et Harry trouvent refuge dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Ils se disputent et Harry prononce quelques mots en Fourchelang qui provoque l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ! Une dispute éclate et Harry tout comme Tom est à bout à cause de leurs non-dits. Harry semble être au bord de la crise d'hystérie et est pris de violence lorsque Declan et Tom se mettent à se disputer pour lui et que Declan se met à accuser Tom d'être responsable de la mort en couche de sa mère. Harry le menace et sort aussi vite se calmer dans le parc. Il y rencontre Callidora avec qui il entretient un lien privilégié. Elle le soigne et lui fais ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments de Declan à son égard. En retour, il l'aidera à y voir peut-être un peu plus clair dans la tête de Nathaniel Potter qu'elle ne déteste pas vraiment cordialement. Mais Tom le surprend avec elle et piqué par la jalousie, il s'enfuit vers le château, suivi par Harry. Tom et Harry échangent un baiser passionné avant qu'Harry ne tombe purement et simplement dans les pommes. Tom n'est pas là à son réveil laissant Harry décontenancé quant à la marche à suivre. Pourtant, il n'aura pas davantage de temps pour s'appesantir sur ce détail car Declan semble en proie à quelques petits soucis d'instabilité mentale qui ont une seule et unique cible : Harry. Nathaniel parvient à sauver Harry in extremis et conseille à Harry de rester sur ses gardes. Pour le protéger il lui offre un bijou ancestrale qui circule dans la famille Potter depuis plusieurs générations. Mais Tom aperçoit Harry avec Nath et se renferme à nouveau dans un silence glacial. Puis l'heure des explications sonnent sur le fameux baiser qui ne semblaient avoir eu que trop peu de conséquences. Harry révèle à Tom l'ampleur de ce qui l'attend dans le futur en tant que Lord Voldemort...Tom lui demande de le laisser seul et Harry s'exécute. Seul problème : Declan le suit et finit par le coincer à nouveau dans les toilettes. Nathaniel est gravement blessé dans la salle et il se vide peu à peu de son sang. Afin que Declan ne l'achève pas tout de suite, Harry encaisse les coups pour retarder au plus le moment où il tuera Nath'. Mais le temps passe lentement et les coups pleuvent à bon rythme...Jusqu'au moment où... tadam ! Dieu... euh... Tom arrive accompagné de Callidora et les sauve in extremis. Harry est mourant, trop affaibli par les événements des derniers jours et les récents coups. Il sombre.

**Reviews** :

C'est la première fois que je le fais (et c'est **exceptionnel**, ça ne se **reproduira pas** !)mais je suis obligée de poster sans répondre aux reviews. Je lance donc un IMMENSE MERCI général parce que vous êtes d'une patience extraordinaire avec moi ! J'ai un rythme de publication qui a été rendu vraiment chaotique par... la vie tout simplement ^^' Alors mes excuses les plus sincères et merci à vous tous. Merci de me suivre et de laisser un mot.

Il y en a juste une à laquelle je tiens à répondre qui m'a parue un poil agressive et aussi très pédante. Bine entendue dissimulée sous l'anonymat qu'offre le statut de Guest :D La voici :

"Dans un dialogue, il n'y a jamais de majuscule au mot suivant un point d'exclamation, un d'interrogation ou des points de suspension.  
>Ce n'est donc pas "- Vous connaissez ce livre ? Demanda-t-il." mais : "-Vous connaissez ce livre ? demanda-t-il."<br>Et si vous ne me croyez pas, ouvrez un livre. Comme Harry Potter par exemple."

Ma réponse, cher Guest :

Pourquoi être si vindicatif pour exprimer quelque chose de vrai ? Oo Je te crois ! Je ne vais pas te contredire et je connais cette règle. Malheureusement la majuscule s'installe automatiquement sur mon traitement de texte et je ne tiens pas à la virer puisque, hormis dans les dialogues, on met bien une majuscule après ce genre de ponctuation et que ça me sert bien cette correction automatique. En attendant, c'est une fanfiction et cette histoire n'est donc naturellement pas destinée à la publication. Donc ce genre de petits défauts de mise en forme ne sont pas si graves. Si cela gêne à la lecture de quelqu'un qui me le ferait remarquer aimablement, je prendrais plaisir à modifier de ce pas chaque dialogue de la fic. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vais pas me donner ce mal.

Ensuite, pas besoin de me vouvoyer, je suis juste une jeune fille qui a lu et relu HP et qui, comme beaucoup d'autres, écrit des fictions dessus. Si cela ne te plaît pas, je ne vois pas le but exact de ta présence sur ce site puisqu'il est entièrement dédié aux fanfictions de divers fandom. Mauvaise pioche, donc...

Je ne suis pas une réac' et je veux juste te dire qu'il y a d'autre moyens pour déverser ton indignation sur quelqu'un. Comme par un message aimable qui m'aurait sans doute bien plus donné envie de changer quelque chose. Néanmoins, si c'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour démonter ma fiction c'est que je m'en sors pas si mal ^^

Je ne relirai pas ma réponse, comme ça je pourrai y laisser quelques fautes d'inattentions pour te donner matière à critiquer autre chose.

PS : j'aurai pas eu à étaler ça ici si tu m'avais donné une adresse pour te répondre. C'est dommage.

**Note :**

Bon alors mon retard est impardonnable mais j'espère que l'arrivée de ce chapitre (long en plus !) vous donnera au moins un peu le sourire :) J'essayerai de publier très rapidement la suite pour compenser (vous avez l droit de me traiter de menteuse mais je vous jure cette fois je ferai gaffe !)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 24 :<strong>

Inutile de dire que je me réveillai une énième fois à l'infirmerie. Je papillonnai et fermai immédiatement les yeux. Quelqu'un ferma rapidement les rideaux des fenêtres face à moi et je retombais dans un sommeil profond. L'une de mes mains était chaude et c'était tout ce que je savais.

Je n'ouvris les yeux à nouveau que bien plus tard, alors que la pièce était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité grâce aux rideaux. Mes prunelles mirent un certain temps à s'adapter et je crus même un instant être aveugle. Je nageais dans un flou total. Je ne percevais pas mon corps, ni l'espace qu'il occupait, trop engourdi. Je me sentais un peu comme plongé dans du coton. Je savais aussi que le premier mouvement que j'effectuerai ferai débarquer en rafale une souffrance sans égal. Je me concentrai et tournai la tête. Ce simpe mouvement sembla faire redémarrer tout mon corps comme un véhicule cahoteux un peu trop usé par la vie. La douleur et l'engourdissement me giflèrent alors que je bougeais nerveusement mes doigts, reprenant le plus doucement possible contact avec un corps que j'avais délaissé pour le pays du coma pendant un moment.

– Aw… grognai-je douloureusement en levant les yeux au plafond pour ne pas les fermer et retomber dans l'inconscience.

Ma voix sonna comme un crissement assez dérangeant à mes oreilles. Je baillai plusieurs fois, faisant craquer ma mâchoire inutilisée depuis un moment et récupérant une partie de mon ouïe. Je tentai de me racler la gorge et levai la main devant mes yeux. Je voyais trouble, vraiment trouble. Mais j'étais en vie. C'était incroyable. Je clignai des yeux et ma vue s'éclaircit légèrement alors que mes yeux s'humidifiaient et réalisaient le focus à chaque battement de mes cils.

Mes souvenirs remontaient lentement. Et ce n'était pas joli-joli. Je fermai les yeux pour les chasser, les refoulant dans un coin bien marécageux de mon esprit. Je tournai la tête à droite et aperçus Callidora, assoupie sur une chaise près d'un lit où se reposait Nathaniel qui semblait profondément endormi. Ou dans le coma. Je déglutis difficilement.

Je me redressai tant bien que mal et basculai mes jambes que je sentais à peine, sur le côté. Les sensations reviendraient surement en marchant. Je posai mes pieds bien à plat sur le sol et pris une grande inspiration avant de tenter de me mettre debout. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu que mes jambes céderaient sous moi. Je flageolai avec la consistance d'une serpillière avant de basculer en avant avec un léger cri. Je m'écrasai face au sol dans un bruit fracassant, m'étalant de tout mon long. Mon menton cogna le carrelage et je me redressai sur mes coudes, grommelant dans ma barbe en frottant mon menton endolori.

J'entendis plusieurs autres sons qui suivirent ma chute. Je me relevai en maugréant légèrement. Quelqu'un me souleva et je sentis la prise forte de Mrs Ware qui pestait allègrement. J'ignorai le sens de la moitié des injures qu'elle proféra et je le laissai nager dans son délire, pendant que le mien me donnait la nausée. Bouger était une mauvaise idée. En me rasseyant, je pus voir que Callie s'était éveillée et me fixait bouche bée. Elle m'intima d'un mouvement de tête de me tourner et je sentis presque ma nuque grincer alors que j'effectuai la douloureuse rotation sous les remarques acerbes de Mrs Ware qui me bombardait de sorts d'analyse. Cette femme devrait être enfermée dans un endroit où elle ne pourrait plus sévir.

Mon regard tomba dans celui de Tom qui, à peu de choses près, me regardait avec le même étonnement que Callidora. Puis son expression fondit et il m'offrit un rictus soulagé souligné par l'infime plissement de ses lèvres. Un rictus que mon décodeur à Tom interpréta comme un immense sourire sincère. Je le lui rendis du mieux que je pus avant de me faire agresser violemment par celle qui n'avait d'infirmière que le titre. J'étais persuadé qu'elle était une sorte de dissuasion pour empêcher les élèves d'aller à l'infirmerie hormis en cas de problème réellement grave.

– Vous êtes vraiment inconscient M. Evans ! hurla Mrs Ware. Vous avez plus d'un mois de coma dans les pattes et vous essayez de marcher ? Mais bon sang ayez un peu pitié de vous à défaut d'être moins stupide!

– Quoi ? Pardon ? Demandai-je horrifié et ma voix s'étrangla dans ma gorge.

J'achevai ma phrase dans une quinte de toux à en cracher mes poumons et tout mon système respiratoire sur le sol. Aussitôt Tom se leva et me tendit un verre d'eau. Je le saisis et le portai à mes lèvres. Le liquide passa de travers au premier essai et il me tapota gentiment le dos tandis que Mrs Ware séchait le drap imbibé devant moi. Le deuxième essai fut plus fructueux et ce fut un soulagement frôlant le moment de grâce de sentir le liquide frais couler dans ma gorge asséchée. Je reposai le verre et je détestai voir mes mains trembler autant. Je me sentais affreusement faible et fort à la fois. Encore…

– On peut m'expliquer s'il vous plait ? Redemandai-je et ma voix, bien que rauque était enfin à peu près audible.

– Suite à vos blessures, cet étrange champ de protection autour de vous a maintenu vos constantes vitales un bon moment et a commencé à réparer votre corps. M. Riddle est resté avec vous le temps de ces « réparations ». Vous étiez figé dans un sommeil profond qui s'est estompé au bout de quelques jours lorsque votre magie a été entièrement restaurée. J'ai ensuite pris la décision de vous plonger dans un coma magiquement contrôlé afin d'assurer la bonne rémission de votre corps. Vous aviez de graves lésions internes que votre magie avait simplement freinées. Nous avons fait le choix de vous sortir de ce coma après deux semaines de soins intenses et qui auraient été trop éprouvants si vous les aviez vécus éveillé. Votre corps était traumatisé. Vous aviez plusieurs cotes brisées, elles avaient percé en divers endroit votre poumon droit. Votre cœur a lâché plusieurs fois pour aussitôt être remis en route par votre magie sans que nous n'ayons le temps d'intervenir. Vous souffriez également d'une importante hémorragie interne que j'ai dû drainer et stopper en trouvant la source qui était une explosion pure et simple de votre rate. Je l'ai remise en état, ne vous en faites pas. Votre mâchoire était déplacée et vous aviez un certain nombre d'hématomes sans parler du traumatisme crânien. Mais comme vous êtes un jeune homme plein de surprise, au lieu de vous réveiller lorsque j'ai voulu vous sortir de ce coma magique, _votre_ magie vous a, à son tour, plongé dans un autre coma pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison.

J'étais abasourdi. Mon cœur avait lâché ? Traumatisme crânien ? Hémorragie ? Je revenais de loin. Et encore c'était peu dire. Je savais néanmoins pourquoi ma magie m'avait plongé dans ce second coma. Nous avions été étranger l'un à l'autre trop longtemps. Elle avait pris le temps de me ré-apprivoiser après que le clivage entre nous ait été trop intense. Elle avait besoin de me surprotéger maintenant qu'elle pouvait enfin se permettre de le faire sans que son utilisation ne me tue à cause de ma faiblesse physique. J'étais sous le choc. J'avais déjà frôlé la mort mais jamais d'aussi près. J'avais réellement flirté avec la mort en personne. Et je lui avais dit non.

Moi qui pensais que Voldemort serait celui qui pourrait au mieux faire arrêter mon cœur. Sa version jeune tout autant que celle de mon époque.

Mon corps avait voulu m'abandonner. Il avait voulu mourir. Parce que la douleur et sa faiblesse était trop importante. J'avais failli. Failli abandonner tout le monde. Je sentis le regard perçant de Tom sur moi et je plongeai mes yeux qui ne l'avaient pas vu pendant un long mois dans les siens. Je sus qu'il avait compris ce qui me passait par la tête et son regard s'intensifia, se faisant plus chaleureux. Mrs Ware reprit et nos regards se séparèrent.

– Vous resterez ici encore deux jours cloué au lit et aucune négociation ne sera acceptée. Si vous tentez de vous échapper, je vous retiendrais encore une semaine de plus et littéralement cloué au lit cette fois. Compris ? Finit Mrs Ware avec un regard d'avertissement accompagné d'un doigt menaçant pointé sur moi.

Je hochai la tête avec un semblant de sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace. Elle émit un « Mmmphh » dédaigneux avant de se retirer dans son bureau. Le silence se fit et je ne savais pas quoi dire. Plus d'un mois... c'était long et j'avais à la fois l'impression que c'était hier comme il y a des siècles. Je n'avais même pas eu conscience d'être encore en vie.

J'observai d'un œil critique mes bras légèrement amaigris. Néanmoins, Mrs Ware avait dû faire du bon boulot en s'occupant de moi car je n'avais pas complètement fondu. Je ne ressemblais pas à un tas d'os fragile et j'étais assez soulagé de cela. J'avais été assez vulnérable pour toute une vie.

Je n'osai regarder Tom. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Je crois que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. C'est Callie qui, sentant le malaise, osa se jeter à l'eau.

– Nous avions peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais. Mrs Ware ne contrôlait plus ton coma et tu aurais pu rester endormi pendant des mois.

Bon il y avait mieux comme début de conversation mais voilà…

– Pourtant me voilà. On ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de moi, fis-je fièrement.

– Ça non, entendis-je Tom murmurer d'une voix douce à côté.

Je désignais d'un mouvement de tête Nathaniel , toujours endormi, tout en replongeant mes jambes sous mes draps. Tom m'aida aussitôt élevant mes oreillers pour que mon dos repose contre eux plutôt que contre la barrière en fer du lit. Je le remerciai d'un sourire, affreusement gêné et absolument pas habitué à le voir culpabiliser tant qu'il s'occupe aussi attentivement de moi.

– Il est dans un état stable et nous avons bon espoir qu'il se réveille sous peu. Il n'est plus non plus sous coma contrôlé depuis quelques jours et ça peut prendre du temps. Mais il ira bien, conclut-elle avec un sourire en passant une main dans les mèches blondes de Nathaniel.

Un silence s'installa.

– Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Soulevai-je doucement, me remémorant doucement les événements avec la précision de celui qui n'a pas vu le temps passer.

Callie releva la tête sur moi, cherchant une manière d'aborder la chose sans soulever les points les plus noirs de l'évènement.

– Nathaniel et moi étions censés nous voir à la tour d'astronomie, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement sous l'aveu. Il ne manquait jamais l'une de nos rencontre et c'est ça qui m'a immédiatement alertée. En chemin pour sa salle commune, j'ai croisé Tom qui remontait. Il te cherchait et tu n'étais nulle part. J'ai commencé à trouver ça vraiment louche et, quand Cameron nous a rejoints alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver Declan, nous avons fait le rapprochement entre vous trois. Tom a senti qu'il y avait un problème, que quelque chose de grave se produisait. Il t'a retrouvé grâce à ton aura et elle était si faible que cela a pris du temps. Et tu connais la suite…

Elle finit sa phrase en posant son regard sur l'endormi face à elle. Je souris dans la vide, heureux qu'il soit en vie. Elle me remercia d'un signe et je hochai la tête. Au moment où j'allais parler, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et laissa passer la silhouette émaciée de Cameron. Ses yeux étaient cernés et évitaient constamment les miens. A première vue il avai davantage l'air d'un type qui sort du coma que moi.

– Bonjour Harry, dit-il calmement avec un sourire faible. Comment te sens-tu ?

Je sentis Tom se tendre à côté de moi.

– Bien mieux, je te remercie, répondis-je en ignorant la tension de Tom à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est le moment mais j'ai pensé que vous méritiez tous une explication, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête, tout en s'asseyant sur le lit en face du mien.

J'acquiesçai. Pour tirer un trait dessus nous avions tous besoin de cette explication. Cameron inspira profondément et se lança.

– Comprenez-bien que je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous lui pardonniez. Juste que vous compreniez...

– Abrège, ordonna Tom d'une voix froide et sans appel.

Cameron releva un regard vif sur lui et poussa un profond soupir avant de se lancer.

– J'ai connu Declan quand nous avions tous les deux quatre ans. C'était un enfant effrayé et anormalement soumis à une ...angoisse permanente difficile à cibler. Nous habitions des domaines voisins et je savais uniquement que sa mère était morte en le mettant au monde et qu'il avait un père alcoolique et violent. J'ignorai ce que cela impliquait, j'étais un enfant, murmura-t-il, plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Il se pliait douloureusement à l'exercice et je compris le courage qu'il devait puiser pour simplement s'empêcher de faire trembler sa voix. Il était pétri de culpabilité et d'impuissance et, sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, cela me fendit le cœur.

– Son père ne s'était jamais remis de la perte de sa femme et il tenait l'enfant pour responsable . Declan... i-il était battu régulièrement et enfermé dans les cachots quand son géniteur ne devait pas faire bonne figure dans la société des Sangs-Purs. Je ne sais pas exactement tout ce qu'il a pu subir mais je sais que certaines cicatrices n'ont jamais disparues, physiques comme morales. Il a vécu le pire lorsque des amis alcooliques de son père sont descendus dans le cachot pour s'amuser…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge en même temps que le sien. Il avait été violé enfant par des amis à son père. Il avait été battu régulièrement. Je savais que la maltraitance prenait diverses formes, j'étais bien placé pour le savoir, mais les Dursley étaient des modèles de vertus à côté de ça. Je croisai le regard horrifié de Callidora. Elle avait blêmi d'un coup, me faisant l'effet de quelqu'un près à faire une crise cardiaque.

-Il… Personne ne resterait sain d'esprit après ça et la réaction qu'il a eue était celle d'un enfant effrayé.

Je pouvais deviner ce qui allait suivre. Declan s'était enfermé au plus profond de son esprit, là où plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre puisque personne ne prêtait attention à ses cris, ses pleurs et ses supplications. Je connaissais la sensation de reculer si loin qu'on perd toute notion de réalité. Mais c'est sans danger tant qu'on ne franchit pas le point de non-retour. Tant que notre ancrage est assez puissant pour maintenir une once de nous dans l'état de conscience. Tant qu'on ne réveille pas ce qui est enfoui au plus profond de nous. Tant qu'on ne laisse pas cette chose prendre le contrôle. Cameron continua, expliquant avec des mots maladroits ce recul de l'esprit de Declan tandis que mes pensées fourmillaient. Je prêtai à nouveau attention à ce qu'il disait plusieurs secondes plus tard.

– Et comme un corps ne peut rester volontairement sans conscience, c'est d'autres traits de sa personnalité qui ont surgi. Declan s'est enfermé derrière une barrière que ses deux protecteurs gardaient fermée pour lui. C'est ainsi que sont nés Logan et Megan. Ils se sont affirmé de plus en plus jusqu'à prendre un tiers égal à celui de Declan dans son esprit. Logan était d'un tempérament agressif, renforcé par le fait qu'il était celui qui restait en surface à chaque horreur que leur corps subissait. Il se retirait quand tout était fini et c'était Megan qui consolait, elle était la figure de la mère protectrice que Declan n'avait jamais eu. Il s'est effacé face à eux parce que c'était trop dur de ne pas se scinder, de ne pas se déchirer mentalement quand on vit toutes ces choses.

Je comprenais mieux et c'était la nausée qui menaçait de m'emporter, j'étais soufflé par l'ampleur du cauchemar qu'il avait dû subir. Je pouvais comprendre les coups, les insultes parce que je les avais vécu mais pas les abus sexuels. Et c'était de loin le pire.

– L'horreur a cessé lorsqu'il a eu dix ans et les dégâts étaient insondables et irréparables. Son père est mort, assassiné par un homme dont nous n'avons jamais connu le nom. Declan a été recueilli par son oncle, un homme plus doux et compréhensif. C'était quelqu'un de bien, réellement. Il a pris soin de lui sans soupçonner l'ampleur des conséquences que ces années avaient eu sur son esprit d'enfant. Il était une coquille vide animée d'échos de lui-même, de celui qu'il aurait pu être...

Comment deviner l'ampleur des dégâts, en effet ? On pouvait les soupçonner mais, en conscience, accepter leur présence... ?

– Et un jour, alors que nous marchions dans les couloirs du manoir de son oncle, il a fixé une fenêtre. Je n'ai rien pu faire… Il… Il a couru vers elle et il a sauté. Quand nous l'avons rejoint, la chute ne l'avait pas tué et il continuait à essayer de se trancher les veines sur les bouts de verre. Il n'avait que 11 ans et il voulait mourir parce que c'était trop dur à supporter. Il a plongé dans un profond coma dont il ne s'est réveillé que des mois plus tard. Je l'ai veillé chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éveille enfin parce que j'avais peur de la personne qui allait se réveiller. Logan, Megan ou Declan ? Quand il est revenu à lui, il savait son nom, il se souvenait de moi, de son oncle et tout le reste semblait s'être effacé de sa mémoire. Le médecin nous a expliqué que le traumatisme de son passé avait provoqué une amnésie partielle. C'était un mur fragile que nous ne devions jamais chercher à briser. Logan et Megan ne se manifestèrent plus depuis ce jour et nous le croyions guéri. Je vous jure, sur mon honneur et ma vie, que nous le pensions sincèrement guéri !

Il marqua une pause, Callidora avait les yeux perdus dans la vague, choquée tandis que mon état n'était pas tellement mieux que le sien.

– Ce genre de choses, même une amnésie ne peut pas les faire disparaître. Ils étaient toujours là évidemment, murmura-t-elle. Nous avons vu Logan. J'ai vu Megan prendre le contrôle du corps et tenter d'apaiser les choses. Comment sont-ils revenus ?

– Cette année, Declan est tombé amoureux. Et c'était exactement ce sentiment qui a commencé à ébrécher le mur. Sa notion d'amour était rendue tordue.

Evidemment, l'absence d'une mère et d'un père aimant peut troubler ce ressenti. Le viol avait sans doute achevé de défaire toute notion d'amour sain. Cameron ancra son regard dans le mien, j'étais le destinataire de la suite.

– Le mur s'est brisé en lui peu à peu et quand tu as commencé à te refuser à lui, cela a été l'impulsion qui manquait à Logan et Megan pour rejaillir. Tu l'as blessé comme personne d'autre ne l'avait blessé depuis longtemps et je... Je ne t'incrimine pas. C'est un fait, uniquement un fait. Tu as réveillé sans le vouloir des choses que personne ne pouvait contrôler. J'ai commencé à remarquer ses absences, sa confusion lorsqu'il se réveillait dans un lieu autre que celui où il s'était endormi. Mais je me suis mis des œillères, j-je ne voulais pas que tout ça le rattrape après toutes ces années d'accalmie à tenter de lui faire découvrir un peu de bonheur et de douceur. Je ne voulais pas perdre ce Declan que j'avais mis tant de temps à trouver sous cette couche de douleur et de traumatismes. Je... Je suis sincèrement désolé, tout ce qui est arrivé est de mon fait. Aucun de vous n'est responsable. Et surtout pas toi, Harry.

– Tu veux dire que tu as vu venir le danger sans rien faire ? dit sèchement Tom, une menace sous-jacente dans la voix.

Je me tournai vers lui et lui lançai un regard noir. Je ne pouvais rien dire. Tout était de ma faute, malgré tout ce que Cameron pouvait bien dire. J'avais laissé la souffrance s'installer en ne réglant pas le problème directement, en me concentrant trop sur Tom et oblitérant le reste. Un dommage collatéral. J'y penserai plus tard. Oui plus tard… La culpabilité… Mon dieu. Je plongeai à nouveau mes yeux dans ceux de Cameron. J'y lus quelque chose.

– Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je d'une voix douce.

Il ne démentit pas, fuyant mon regard.

– Et malgré ça tu m'es venu en aide, tu m'as mis en garde alors que cela te blessait que j'ai pris cette importance aux yeux de Declan, murmurai-je.

Il hocha légèrement la tête, juste assez pour que je le perçoive. Je préférais voir les choses comme ça plutôt que selon Tom qui ne voyait que le fait que le danger aurait pu être signalé. Mais je comprenais tellement le déni, la violence. Personne n'est taillé pour affronter ça.

Si Declan Avery avait un jour rejoint Voldemort c'était à cause de son attirance pour le pouvoir qu'il semblait montrer. Tom l'aurait fasciné si je n'avais pas débarqué à ce moment charnière. Le triangle amoureux s'était simplement déplacé. Je devinais que dans le passé de Voldemort, Declan était tombé amoureux de lui et l'avait rejoint pour cette raison. Un amour fou, déraisonné, poussé par son déséquilibre dû à son enfance. Et Cameron Mulciber, l'amoureux dévoué qui se cache dans l'ombre des pas de celui qu'il aime... Il avait suivi Declan jusque dans les rangs des Mangemorts, laissant la folie de son amour non-partagé le ronger. Il l'aimait tant. Comment avais-je pu ne pas le voir ? Moi qui pensais que les Mangemorts ne suivaient Tom que par folie. J'avais eu devant moi ceux qui l'avaient rejoint par amour. Lui qui dénigrait tant ce pouvoir. Sans le savoir ce pouvoir avait participé à le hisser au sommet qu'il atteignait à mon époque.

Je laissai échapper un soupir en plongeant enfin mon regard dans celui de Tom. Il me scruta longuement l'air interrogateur. Je l'observai attentivement, cherchant des réponses. Qu'est-ce qui chez cet homme poussait à une telle dévotion ? Comment pouvait-il m'avoir séduit à ce point dès les premiers jours ? Pourquoi l'aimais-je autant ? Pourquoi… ?

Il me sourit légèrement et je frissonnai. Etait-ce ce manque d'amour dont témoignait chaque parcelle de son comportement qui poussait à combler ce vide. Il était d'une beauté naturelle poignante, il flirtai avec le paradoxe entre une fragilité désarmante et une puissance hors du commun qu'il plaçait dans chaque mot, chaque geste qu'il effectuait. Tout semblait à la fois si calculé et sauvage, libre et totalement impulsif. Il réunissait des contraires que je n'avais jamais observé avec tant de force chez une personne auparavant. Je détournai le regard sentant mon cœur effectuer un raté. Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais vraiment. Et cela en valait pas une autre crise cardiaque.

– Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Demandai-je doucement en me tournant à nouveau vers Cameron.

– Declan a été admis à Ste Mangouste dans la section des maladies mentales. Je pensais finir mes études à Poudlard et en entamer en médicomagie. J'ai entendu dire que certaines améliorations seraient possibles avec des années de recherche pour rendre plus vivable la situation de ces gens qui souffrent de troubles aussi importants. Je veux pouvoir l'aider au mieux. S'il y a des solutions je les trouverai, dit-il avec détermination.

– Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, répondis-je sincèrement. Tu y arriveras, j'en suis certain. Et je suis également certain qu'il se tourne déjà vers toi comme tu aimerais qu'il se retourne. Il faut juste qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Il hocha la tête, digérant mes paroles, puis, se leva.

– Je te souhaite de te remettre vite Harry, j'espère que tout ira bien pour toi, dit-il en lançant un regard appuyé à la main que Tom avait posé sur mon épaule sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire doux. Il se retira en silence et Callie se laissa retomber dans sa chaise avec un soupir abattu. Elle était profondément troublée et elle cherchait mes yeux des siens. Mais il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à partager sur cette horreur. Tom se leva et quitta la salle à son tour, sa main laissa une empreinte fraîche sur mon épaule. Je me rendormis peu de temps après son départ.

Je dormis d'un sommeil profond et je ne revis Tom que momentanément dans les deux jours qui suivirent. Il passait tous les midis et les soirées avec moi tandis que la journée il faisait acte de présence en cours après plus d'un mois à me veiller presque non-stop. Il ne parlait que très peu, se contentant de squatter mon lit avec un livre tout en chipant la fourchette à un rythme régulier pour me piquer de la nourriture. Mrs Ware, qui avait remarqué son manège, avait veillé à ce que mon plateau soit plus conséquent pour que je ne meure pas d'inanition à cause de Tom. Chose qui semblait l'indifférer totalement à en croire son air éternellement neutre agrémenté d'un soupçon de malice.

J'avais passé toute la première journée à reprendre l'usage de mes jambes maintenant que le sang y circulait autrement que magiquement. Ça avait été assez douloureux mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Le soutien des potion énergisante et le cocktail de toutes les autres me remirent sur pied plus rapidement que je ne pouvais l'espérer.

Le jour de ma sortie, je demandais à Tom le matin-même de me ramener des vêtements du dortoir. J'avais eu le malheur de voir la neige au-dehors et j'étais plus enthousiaste qu'un gosse. Dans quelques jours ce serait Noël. Le soir-même, il me ramena ma cape d'hiver, un pull noir épais et doux au col en V, une écharpe en laine et un jean de couleur claire.

Je filais dans la douche de l'infirmerie et me changeais en vitesse. J'étais emmitouflé des pieds à la tête lorsque je le rejoignis. Lui, avait enfilé un bonnet noir qu'il portait à merveille, un pull gris et un pantalon noir serré. Il avait également passé sa cape qui ,malgré la tenue adorable, lui donnait un air élégant qui empêchait toute plaisanterie. Lorsqu'il me vit il eut un sourire en coin, se retenant sans doute de ne faire aucune remarque sur le fait que je venais de doubler de volume rien qu'avec mes vêtements. Il enfila avec dextérité ses gants en cuir tandis que je boitillais sur un pied pour enfiler mes propres bottes en cuir noir. Les siennes claquèrent sur le sol alors qu'il s'éloignait.

– Attend ! Hurlai-je, sous le regard exaspéré de Mrs Ware.

– Vous êtes au courant que le couvre-feu est passé depuis au moins 10 minutes ? demanda-t-elle alors que je lui offrais un sourire ravageur agrémenté d'un soupir faussement niais parfaitement exécuté.

Tom ponctua mon intervention inutile d'un regard innocent par dessus son épaule qui ne la trompa pas un instant. Elle grommela quelque chose et nous regarda filer. Je dévalais si vite les marches que je ne pus m'arrêter avant d'arriver en bas sous peine de m'écrouler et de les finir en roulant. J'étais absolument hilare tandis que Tom me suivait avec un petit sourire en coin. Il descendait les escaliers rapidement avec élégance levant à peine les pieds entre chaque marche. Il lança un sort de détection et lorsqu'il fut certain que personne n'était dans les environs il franchit les derniers escaliers. Il jeta un second sort qui activa le mécanisme de la porte, silencieusement. Lorsqu'il me rejoignit je m'empressai d'entrouvrir discrètement la porte du hall d'entrée. Je me glissai dans l'ouverture et restai un instant immobile devant la cour baignée dans la lumière de la lune qui scintillait sur la neige immaculée.

Je me précipitais dans la poudreuse en direction du parc. Chaque pas était une épreuve et je m'enfonçai à chaque fois de dix bons centimètres avant de fouler l'étendue blanche, soulevant un nuage éparse de flocons autour de moi. La vision féerique que le lieu m'offrait était incomparable. La neige rayonnait sous la lune et le lac commençait à geler. L'épaisse couche neigeuse recouvrait absolument tout. J'étais heureux. Je tournoyais sur moi-même, la tête tournée vers le ciel dégagé où brillait des milliers d'étoiles. J'étais en vie ! Bordel! En vie ! Je tournais ainsi les bras écartés jusqu'à ce que l'équilibre ne me manque et que je ne m'arrête, les joues rougies par le froid.

Tom m'observait de loin, il me rejoignait à pas plus lents. Je détournai mon regard de lui après un sourire et m'attelai à rejoindre un arbre couvert de neige. Soudain quelque chose d'humide et froid me percuta et se faufila sous mon t-shirt. Je grognai en délogeant les morceaux de neige tant bien que mal avant de me transformer en glaçon à mon tour. Je me tournai vers le fautif et lui lançai un regard abasourdi.

– Un glaçon qui envoie des boules de neige. Ça se tient, dis-je étonné alors qu'il émettait un rire léger à ma remarque.

– Ne ris pas trop, tu risquerais de fondre sous un excès d'humanité, le mis-je en garde avec un air faussement sérieux.

Je ramassai à mon tour assez de neige pour lui envoyer une boule de neige faite maison. Il la dévia d'un sort.

– Tricheur ! Protestai-je, outré.

Pourtant, un rire amusé remplaça bien vite mon air pincé. Il ramassa une autre poignée de neige et je reculai cherchant ma baguette juste avant de rencontrer un obstacle inattendu. Je me pris le pied dans une racine et avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit je m'écroulais en arrière, sur les fesses. Je vis Tom apparaître au-dessus de moi ainsi qu'une ombre menaçante qui s'élevait sur moi.

– Non... Non ! Soufflai-je en voyant l'immense tas de poudreuse soulevé magiquement juste au-dessus de moi.

Tom eut un sourire condescendant et abaissa sa main. Je fus instantanément recouvert de neige. J'émis un rire, frigorifié. Je m'ébrouai pour que ma tête surgisse du tas par lequel j'avais été recouvert grâce au bloc de glace qu'était Tom. Tom qui me tendait une main aidante, le sourire dissimulé dans le haut de son écharpe.

Je saisis sa main et il me redressa avec une force étonnante. J'avais toujours tendance à oublier qu'il était plus imposant que moi. En quelques mois il était parvenu à me dépasser. J'avais zappé qu'il était plus jeune que moi et que j'avais fini ma croissance depuis longtemps. Fallait croire que lui, non. Il était plus musclé, plus grand et avait une prestance que je ne possédais certainement pas.

Il me tira à lui et je me retrouvais près, très près. Je sentais sa chaleur à travers ses vêtements malgré le froid. Il ne lâcha pas ma main et doucement l'autre vint se placer dans le creux de mes reins, liant nos hanches centimètres après centimètres. Il posa son front contre le mien et je fermai les yeux. Son souffle chaud se mêlant au mien et je laissai mes mains glisser dans le creux de sa cape, autour de sa taille. Le contact nous brûlait presque tant il était dur de ne pas prêter attention à l'électricité, l'alchimie entre nous deux.

Je ne sentais plus mon corps là où il ne me touchait pas. Mon cœur battait à un rythme rapide. C'était comme si mon point de gravité avait changé et que la seule chose qui, désormais, m'empêchait de tomber était Tom. Je resserrai mes doigts autour de son pull et je sentis ses bras me rapprocher davantage de lui. Nos lèvres étaient si proches qu'elles s'effleuraient. Le contraste entre sa chaleur et le froid qui régnait était délicieux. La morsure du vent léger n'était plus qu'une caresse. Sa main lâcha la mienne et effleura mon bras avant de rejoindre ma joue qu'il effleura doucement. Je n'osai ouvrir les yeux de peur de perdre pied ou de me réveiller dans mon lit, après un rêve particulièrement agréable. J'avais l'impression de jouer ma vie sur cet instant où à tout moment il pouvait reculer et s'en aller.

Il passa ses doigts sous mon menton qu'il releva légèrement. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent et j'étais bien trop conscient du frisson que ce simple contact engendrait. Il recommença une fois, deux fois, attisant la chaleur qui me consumait déjà les reins. Jusqu'à ce que nous n'en puissions plus, les souffles hachés.

Il unit nos lèvres et je décrochai totalement de la réalité. Sa seconde main pris mon visage en coupe crispée et douce à la fois. Mes mains sortirent de l'intérieur de sa cape et se nouèrent automatiquement derrière sa nuque. Il était devenu mon point d'ancrage alors que ses lèvres douces effleuraient les miennes en une caresse aérienne dont la pression s'accentuait et diminuait aléatoirement. Nos lèvres se séparaient et se retrouvaient, entre-ouvertes sur nos souffles chauds. Sa langue dessina le contour de ma lèvre inférieure avant de doucement venir effleurer la mienne. Le contact fut si brutal que je reculai. Je n'étais pas certain de ce qui se produirait si nous continuions. Pourtant, mes lèvres rejoignirent à nouveau les siennes, tant je fus soufflé par ce que je vis dans son regard. Une promesse immuable et indicible.

Le baiser s'enflamma vite. Ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux en un ordre impérieux pour que je le laisse au moins contrôler ça. Chose que je lui laissai volontiers alors qu'un gémissement s'échappait de ma gorge lorsque sa langue se lia à la mienne. C'était chaud, doux et profondément agréable.

Il sépara nos lèvres un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

– Je ne suis pas doué pour parler de sentiments, je ne parle jamais de ce que je ressens, j'en suis incapable et je veux que tu saches dans quoi tu t'engages avant que..., dit-il comme réponse à ce baiser, laissant sa phrase en suspend.

Avant que quoi ? Qu'on décide réellement de lier nos chemins et de tenter la traversée périlleuse de la vie ensemble ? Je hochai la tête un peu perdu.

– Je crois que ça me va très bien, soufflai-je. Montre-moi encore comment tu parles mal de sentiments ?

Il émit un rire chaud qui mourut en une douce caresse sur mes lèvres avant qu'il n'en attrape une entre ses dents. Il m'embrassa à nouveau avec ce mélange de sauvagerie et de douceur. Une pulsion maîtrisée. Je me perdis dans ses yeux lorsque je m'éloignais à mon tour pour ne pas oublier de respirer. Il déposa une série de baiser de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon arcade sourcilière. Je crois que je n'en revenais pas. Il y avait de la chaleur, beaucoup de chaleur sous la glace apparente de Tom Riddle. Et cette chaleur elle n'était que pour moi.

J'eus un sourire malicieux en passant ma jambe entre les siennes. J'épinglais son mollet avec mon tendon, tirant d'un coup sec. Il tomba en arrière dans l'épaisse poudreuse. En représailles pour mon futur rhume. Je n'avais seulement pas prévu qu'il agripperait mon pull ce qui m'entraîna dans sa chute. Il riait aux éclats tandis que je grognais sans grande conviction contre ma vengeance ratée. Ça me faisait du bien de l'entendre rire. J'avais besoin de ça pour me sentir à nouveau vivant après avoir frôlé la mort plus de fois qu'un homme ne peut le supporter en un mois.

Il comprit le fil de mes pensées et sourit de son étrange rictus en coin qui me laissa sans voix. Il était magnifique et c'était de loin la pensée la moins niaise qui m'envahissait à ce moment-là. Je happai ses lèvres un instant, les embrassant juste légèrement avant de me relever en l'aidant à mon tour. Je crois que je pourrai passer ma vie à ça, l'embrasser.

Il s'épousseta à mes côtés et se mit en marche vers le château, un bras possessif passé autour de ma taille. Nous entrâmes discrètement par la grande porte, nous glissant dans les ombres pour dissimuler nos silhouettes dans l'obscurité du château. Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à atteindre le septième étage. Tom ouvrit à nouveau le passage de la Salle sur Demande. La porte s'entrebâilla sur la même pièce que la dernière fois que nous y étions allés ensembles. J'enlevai immédiatement ma cape et la plaçai sur le dos d'un siège près du feu qui crépitait joyeusement. Je me laissai tomber dans le sofa et laissai ma tête reposer sur le dossier avec délice. Tom s'assit à demi près de moi, sur l'accoudoir contre lequel j'étais.

Je levais une main et des sphères lumineuses et colorées se mirent à danser autour de moi à mesure que mes doigts les dirigeaient. Je retrouvais enfin ma magie. Après tout ce temps endormie, elle se réveillait enfin. Je savourai le contact avec elle. Elle m'avait tant manquée. Elle remplissait la pièce d'un ronronnement semblable à des murmures et ce son m'apaisa mêlé au crépitement du feu et à la présence de Tom.

J'évitais de trop penser parce que tout paraissait trop irréel. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir loupé un mois de sa vie et je ne savais pas comment prendre ce qui arrivait. Je ne comprenais pas son soudain revirement. Pas si soudain à ses yeux sans doute mais brutal pour moi après une absence d'un mois. J'étais heureux bien sûr, c'était ce que je voulais depuis plus longtemps que je ne me l'avouerais jamais. Mais c'était juste comme flotter à plusieurs centimètres du sol dans une brume euphorique. Et je tentais de calmer tout ça parce que je n'en savais pas plus. Je ne voulais pas tomber de plus haut.

– J'ai quelque chose à faire et j'aimerai… Que tu m'aides, me dit Tom alors qu'un silence tendu s'était installé.

J'arrêtais mon mouvement et les sphères chuchotantes, pleines de souvenirs magiques cessèrent leurs mouvements. Je tournai la tête vers lui, il avait son air impassible à nouveau remis en place et je soupirai.

– Tu sais que je ne refuserai pas alors dis-moi ce que tu cherches à cacher avec cet air de… de…

En désespoir de cause, j'imitais brièvement son visage complètement figé, exagérant son expression pour lui donner une allure que je jugeais impassible. Il haussa un sourcil ironique et une fossette apparut au coin de sa lèvre. Son rire léger et grave raisonna un moment entre nous deux. C'était… agréable. Puis je reposai ma question et il se renferma.

– Oublie je ne peux pas te demander ça, finit-il par dire.

– Tom…, insistai-je.

Il soupira.

– N'insistes pas, c'est trop tôt, Harry.

Je restai bouche bée, comme à chaque fois que mon prénom coulait de sa bouche comme un son mélodieux et infiniment respecté. Je sentais tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire dans ce simple nom. Sa frustration de ne rien contrôler, sa culpabilité.

Je me réveillais comme une princesse et je reprenais ma vie où elle en était. J'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête en un mois. Je savais que Tom réfléchissait plus vite que n'importe qui d'autre et je n'osais imaginer tout ce qui avait pu lui traverser l'esprit dans ces moments où la peur et la culpabilité le prenait aux tripes alors que jours après jours je ne me réveillais toujours pas.

Je me ressaisis après quelques secondes à fixer ses yeux sans vraiment les voir. Je retombais dedans avec plus de force lorsque je revins à moi. Son visage était proche. Je sentais son odeur chaude, rassurante. Une odeur masculine au parfum d'inaccessibilité qui me fit longuement frémir.

Je savais pourquoi il était trop tôt lorsque dans ses yeux je vis la culpabilité qui visiblement n'avait pas guérie.

– Parle-moi Tom. Tu souffres, je le vois.

Je me souvenais parfaitement de notre dernière conversation alors que je croyais que la vie en avait réellement terminé avec moi. Je levai la main sur son visage et ma paume effleura lentement sa joue.

– Tu n'as pas idée de l'angoisse que ça a été de te voir allongé pâle comme un mort sur ce lit à cause de moi, dit-il en fermant les yeux de douleur.

Sa culpabilité je la ressentais tant elle était palpable. Et pour la première fois, je manquais cruellement de mots, j'ignorais quoi dire. Je fermai juste les yeux, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit de plus. Ça sonnait juste comme une constatation qu'il avait besoin de faire. Il avait besoin de se l'entendre dire.

– Je… Tom tu n'es pas responsable. Tu as entendu Cameron. J'ai blessé Declan. Que se passe-t-il quand on blesse quelqu'un ? Qu'arrive-t-il quand tu blesses une âme déjà écorchée ?

– Cette personne s'effondre normalement, Harry... J'aurai préféré qu'il en meure.

– Je serai mort avec lui en apprenant que j'étais la source de tout ça. Je préfère être passé par tout ce que j'ai passé et que nous nous en sortions en vie, même brisés. Je me bats pour la vie, même douloureuse, Tom, pas pour la mort. Jamais. C'était de ma faute. Je lui ai infligé des blessures terribles sans le savoir.

– Sans le savoir, Harry, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je fermai les yeux retenant mes larmes. Nathaniel avait frôlé la mort à cause de moi. Et j'avais brisé ce mur si fragile dans l'esprit de Declan. Ce mur entre lui et son passé. J'étais d'habitude partisan du « faire face à son passé pour mieux vivre son présent » mais là je n'étais plus sûr de rien.

Je me levai et fit les cent pas, mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Aucun _oubliette_ ne pouvait lui faire oublier une telle quantité de chose. Je m'arrêtai devant la fenêtre. J'avais provoqué tout ça. Ma faute. Juste ma faute. Encore.

J'avais failli tuer un autre membre de ma famille en mettant en danger Nathaniel. Comme avec… Sirius. Je fermai brutalement les yeux et pinçai les lèvres alors que les larmes envahissaient mes yeux jusqu'à ce que ma vue se trouble. Je laissai échapper un souffle entre sanglot et gémissement. Je sentis un bras se passer autour de ma taille. La tête de Tom se posa sur mon épaule. Il ne dit rien. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé et je ne sus combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, renforçant parfois l'étreinte au rythme de mes regrets.

Puis quand il sentit que j'avais besoin d'être seul, il déposa un baiser dans le creux de mon cou et se retira. Je restai ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne me saisisse. Je me laissai tomber dans le sofa. L'odeur de Tom flottait comme un parfum rassurant dans la pièce.

* * *

><p>Ouais un vrai bisou entre les deux ! xD Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Peut-être certains ont-ils saisi ma (peu) subtile référence à Norman Bates qui est mon personnage fou furieux préféré avec :) C'est ténu mais les trois personnalités et notamment celle féminine... Tellement angoissant ce trio NormanNorma/Normal Oo

J'ai adoré vos réponses pour mes questions du chapitre précédent. J'essaye de les axer sur le domaine fantastique ou littéraire parce que je pense que les réponses peuvent intéresser tout le monde ici. Je réponds moi-même aux dernières :

Si j'avais un pouvoir ce serait de voyager dans le temps. Ouais je sais pas très original mais je crois que j'ai un peu trop regardé Doctor Who ! Sinon, si j'ai un TARDIS à disposition, je voudrais pouvoir maîtriser les éléments. Un truc vraiment impressionnant et dissuasif, quoi !

Et le monstre qui me ferait le plus peur, ce serait celui qu'on ne voit pas, qu'on ne devine pas.

Alors aujourd'hui, j'en ai une autre, plus complexe et qui va peut-être demander un peu de réflexion :

Pour vous, quel est la recette d'un roman idéal ? Mettez-y ce que vous voulez : héroïsme, montée en puissance puis apothéose, types de personnages présents, types d'intrigues, déroulement du scénario, déroulement de l'histoire d'amour etc...

Je m'excuse encore pour le retard et vous supplie de me pardonner (je me répète là, non ?) ! Et je répondrai aux reviews que vous voudrez bien me laisser sur ce chapitre, je suis un peu trop débordée pour répondre aux précédentes sans retarder encore plus la sortie de ce chapitre :/

A bientôt les p'tits chéris !

Je vous envoie plein de bonnes ondes !


	26. Chapter 25

Euh... Bonjour... ? Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ma longue absence qui est désormais de neuf mois... Le temps d'une grossesse quoi... Nan, je déconne j'ai pas eu de grossesse mais faut croire qu'il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour me sortir d'une passe un peu compliquée ! Mais bon la vie est belle et je ne veux rester sur rien d'inachevé ! En plus j'ai été touchée de constater qu'au fil des mois, des reviews adorables me parvenaient encore... Alors je pouvais pas juste laisser cette histoire en plan. Je me suis quelque peu replongée dedans et entend bien la finir ( si je reviens après presque un an, ça fait flipper sur le plan de la régularité mais au fond ça prouve mon attachement à cette fiction et à ses lecteurs !

Donc encore une fois désolée, nombre d'entre vous a du disparaître de FF depuis mais j'ose espérer qu'un nouveau chapitre vous fera revenir dans le coin !

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Lost in the Sand of Time<strong>__

****Auteur: ****Jelyel

****Disclaimer ****: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

****Pairing:**** HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

****Temps de parution****: *raclement de gorge gêné* Je... * se baisse pour éviter une tomate pourrie* Laissez-moi vous expli... *Evite un coup de fourche et s'enfuit en courant*

****Avancement de la fic****: 30 chapitres écrits ! Yeaaah !

**Résumé détaillé des chapitres précédents :**

Lors d'un incident provoqué par les Serpentards en cours de Potion, Harry est envoyé dans les années 1940 à l'époque où Tom fait ses études à Poudlard. Dès lors Harry décide de tenter malgré les risques de changer le cours du temps en tentant de briser la barrière que le futur mage noir a placé entre lui et les autres. Tom est aussitôt intrigué par Harry, élève débarquant de nulle part dont la puissance équivaut à la sienne. Commence alors un véritable jeu du chat et la souris où chacun tente de percer l'autre à jour. L'un comme l'autre sent qu'un lien étrange les unis et des choses qu'ils n'expliquent pas se produisent au moindre contact. Un jour Harry surprend Tom penché sur les archives des élèves de Poudlard, il semble chercher activement quelque chose. Harry en échange de livres rares de sortilège lui demande de lui révéler ce qu'il cherche et de l'autoriser à l'aider dans ces recherches. Tom, après une semaine de réflexion, finit par accepter le marché proposé par Harry en lui exigeant encore un peu de temps pour continuer seul ses recherches ! Mais le soir même, le Survivant fait un étrange cauchemar se révélant être un souvenir de l'enfance du futur mage noir. Tom tente alors de lire dans son esprit la manière dont il a pu voir cela et qui il est exactement. Mais Harry parvient à lui échapper et aucun d'eux ne reparle de cet incident. Tom finit par accepter le contrat et révèle à Harry qu'il recherche son père dont il est persuadé qu'il était sorcier. Harry l'aide à faire ses recherches dans les archives quand soudain il se souvient que Voldemort lui avait parlé de ses parents lors de leur affrontement dans le cimetière. Harry obtient l'autorisation de Dumbledore de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour quelques heures. Il l'utilise le lendemain et se rend à Little Hangleton où il rencontre la grand-mère et le père de Tom. Il parvient à plonger dans leurs souvenirs pour obtenir ce qu'il désire sur les origines et les circonstances exactes de la naissance de Tom. Notamment le fait que Ton senior ait tenté de tuer Mérope Gaunt lorsqu'il a découvert la supercherie que la jeune femme avait utilisé pour le faire tomber éperdument amoureux (philtre). Pris d'un accès de rage, il tente de la battre à mort alors même qu'elle attend un enfant, enfant qui n'est autre que Tom junior ! Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Harry dort, Cameron et Declan décident de faire une mauvaise blague à Harry en glissant un serpent dans son lit au réveil. Harry utilise alors inconsciemment le parler des serpents surprenant toute la chambrée, y compris Tom. Plus tard dans la semaine alors que Tom évite Harry, ils se retrouvent à se battre pour faire une démonstration pour le cours de duel. Harry gagne in extremis et tous deux sont envoyés à l'infirmerie, à bout de force. Tom cherche de plus en plus à comprendre et se méfie du jeune sorcier, celui-ci épuisé de fuir Riddle jr, se confie à Dumbledore sur la dangerosité des informations qu'il possède sur Tom. Il est incapable de prédire quelle serait sa réaction et il ne peut prendre le risque de changer le passé et de changer avec lui. Pendant un entraînement, il perd le contrôle en se rendant compte qu'il sera incapable de tuer Tom à cause de l'affection improbable qu'il semble éprouver pour lui. Alors qu'un mannequin représentant Voldemort s'avance pour l'achever, Tom lui tranche la tête. Harry voit en ce symbole un petit signe d'espoir et reprend un peu confiance. Declan, quant à lui, se comporte de plus en plus étrangement et Harry ne parvient pas à comprendre son attitude. Cependant il n'a guère l'occasion de s'appesantir sur la question puisque Maria Shawn, une serpentard vicieuse et folle amoureuse de Tom lui tend un piège. Elle le drogue avec des potions d'enchaînements afin qu'il réponde à ses questions sur Tom et la relation qu'il entretient avec lui. Elle cherche seulement à connaître le garçon qu'elle aime depuis longtemps et déclenche sans le vouloir une série de réponses troublantes, auxquelles elles ne s'attendaient pas et qu'Harry et elle n'auraient jamais dû savoir. Il lui confie ainsi le secret des origines du sorcier. Sous le choc, elle perd de vue son objectif. Tom entre à ce moment et sous le silence d'Harry, lit les pensées de la jeune fille. Il découvre qu'Harry sait depuis un moment sur ses origines et ne lui a rien dit et un détail le perturbe plus que les autres : son père était un moldu, chose hautement impensable pour Tom qui les hait depuis l'orphelinat. Troublé, confus et en colère il perd le contrôle de sa magie au beau milieu du hall où grouille une quantité d'élève. Le danger est élevé et Harry contient tant bien que mal la saturation magique. Puis épuisé il relâche l'étau qu'il maintenait autour de Tom et s fait violemment éjecter. Il a néanmoins réussi à empêcher le pire de se produire. Il se retrouve à l'infirmerie avec un Tom exécrable. Ils découvrent qu'avoir autant mêlé leur magie les rapproche temporairement le temps qu'elles s'entraident à se restaurer. Ils ne peuvent donc pas s'éloigner trop l'un de l'autre sous peine de subir des douleurs à cause du lien. Tom veut des réponses et le silence d'Harry finit par lui apprendre ce qu'il veut apprendre : il est face à une voyageur temporel. Harry vient du futur. De fil en aiguille Declan tente de se rapprocher d'Harry et semble le suivre. En voulant se cacher de lui, Tom et Harry trouvent refuge dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Ils se disputent et Harry prononce quelques mots en Fourchelang qui provoque l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ! Une dispute éclate et Harry tout comme Tom est à bout à cause de leurs semble être au bord de la crise d'hystérie et est pris de violence lorsque Declan et Tom se mettent à se disputer pour lui et que Declan se met à accuser Tom d'être responsable de la mort en couche de sa mère. Harry le menace et sort aussi vite se calmer dans le parc. Il y rencontre Callidora avec qui il entretient un lien privilégié. Elle le soigne et lui fais ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments de Declan à son égard. En retour, il l'aidera à y voir peut-être un peu plus clair dans la tête de Nathaniel Potter qu'elle ne déteste pas vraiment cordialement. Mais Tom le surprend avec elle et piqué par la jalousie, il s'enfuit vers le château, suivi par Harry. Tom et Harry échangent un baiser passionné avant qu'Harry ne tombe purement et simplement dans les pommes. Tom n'est pas là à son réveil laissant Harry décontenancé quant à la marche à suivre. Pourtant, il n'aura pas davantage de temps pour s'appesantir sur ce détail car Declan semble en proie à quelques petits soucis d'instabilité mentale qui ont une seule et unique cible : Harry. Nathaniel parvient à sauver Harry in extremis et conseille à Harry de rester sur ses gardes. Pour le protéger il lui offre un bijou ancestrale qui circule dans la famille Potter depuis plusieurs générations. Mais Tom aperçoit Harry avec Nath et se renferme à nouveau dans un silence glacial. Puis l'heure des explications sonnent sur le fameux baiser qui ne semblaient avoir eu que trop peu de conséquences. Harry révèle à Tom l'ampleur de ce qui l'attend dans le futur en tant que Lord Voldemort...Tom lui demande de le laisser seul et Harry s'exécute. Seul problème : Declan le suit et finit par le coincer à nouveau dans les toilettes. Nathaniel est gravement blessé dans la salle et il se vide peu à peu de son sang. Afin que Declan ne l'achève pas tout de suite, Harry encaisse les coups pour retarder au plus le moment où il tuera Nath'. Mais le temps passe lentement et les coups pleuvent à bon rythme...Jusqu'au moment où... tadam ! Dieu... euh... Tom arrive accompagné de Callidora et les sauve in extremis. Harry est mourant, trop affaibli par les événements des derniers jours et les récents coups. Il sombre.

**Reviews :** Elles ont toutes été lues et appréciées (euphémismes, y en a qui me foutent même les larmes aux yeux T_T) mais j'ai malheureusement manqué de temps pour y répondre et cet état de fait sera peut-être réparé prochainement ! En attendant je vous dis juste que je vous aime très fort et que si ce n'était pas pour vous, j'aurai sûrement jamais trouvé la motivation de revenir à cette fiction qui me rappelle une période très spécifique de ma vie !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

Quand je me réveillai à peine une heure plus tard, ma décision était prise. Je voulais vivre heureux, pas dans les remords. J'avais un certain nombre de choses à régler. Tout comme Tom.

Je me levai brusquement et dévalai les étages jusqu'à atteindre le bureau du professeur Dumbledore qui devait s'y trouver ne ce samedi matin. Je frappai trois coups brefs et aussitôt la voix du vieil homme me répondit dans une tonalité qui m'apaisa immédiatement.

J'entrai et refermai la porte derrière moi. Fumseck roucoula légèrement et je lui adressai un salut respectueux.

– Professeur Dumbledore, saluai-je également en avançant jusqu'au bureau.

Il m'attendait avec un regard bienveillant, les mains jointes devant son visage, en-dessous de ses yeux d'un bleu perçant. Il m'adressa un sourire et m'invita d'un geste de la main à m'asseoir face à lui.

– Bonjour Harry, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? me dit-il d'une voix calme.

– Je voudrais obtenir une autorisation de sortie pour Tom et moi, aujourd'hui si c'est possible.

Il sembla vouloir me demander le but de notre sortie mais ne le fit pas, par respect et sans doute par confiance. Ou peut-être parce qu'au fond il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il sortit un morceau de parchemin et s'attela à la rédaction de l'autorisation de sortie, la plume crissant doucement sur le papier.

– Vous savez qu'il a veillé sur vous sans faute pendant un mois, M. Potter. Ce qui s'est passé avec M. Avery n'aurait jamais dû arriver mais rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de sombrer à nouveau. Les murs sont faits pour être brisés et c'est ce qui leur arrive. Tôt ou tard, dit-il tout en griffonnant de sa plume des lettres fines sur le parchemin.

Je saisis le sous-entendu dans sa phrase et il me fit sourire un bref instant avec le regard insistant qu'il m'envoya, teinté d'une malice pétillante.

– Ça n'excuse pas la manière dont je l'ai rejeté, répliquai-je quand même.

– Il est plus difficile de comprendre le cœur des autres que le sien. Nous sommes tous aveugle aux sentiments qu'on nous porte tant que l'on ne s'aime pas soi-même. Vous n'avez rien vu et ne verrez rien tant que vous ne vous pardonnerez pas d'être Harry Potter. Juste Harry Potter, pas l'élu d'une prophétie.

Je hochai la tête, il avait raison. Comme toujours. Mais je n'étais pas encore prêt pour ça, bien que j'y travaille. Qui était Harry Potter s'il n'était plus le Survivant ? Est-ce que de survivant il pouvait passer à vivant tout court. Pas de combat pour vivre, juste la vie. Dans sa disposition la plus simple. Le bonheur à portée de main, une mort lointaine comme horizon pour quadriller nos rêves.

Il me tendit le parchemin avec un sourire que je lui rendis sincèrement. Je me levai et sortis en lui souhaitant une bonne journée tout en sachant que la mienne ne serait surement pas aussi bonne. Il me fit d'ailleurs pas l'affront de ne serait-ce que me le souhaiter.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle commune des Serpentard où Tom se trouvait sûrement. Je montai immédiatement dans le dortoir et je le trouvai allongé sur son lit, un livre élevé au-dessus de sa tête. Il m'adressa un regard appuyé et voyant que je ne parlais pas, il se détourna de moi. Il voulait me laisser le temps que je voulais pour digérer mon mois d'absence et l'attaque. J'avais failli y laisser ma peau et les cauchemars ne me lâcheraient jamais.

– J'ai besoin de le voir, dis-je en avançant vers le lit de Tom.

Tom hocha la tête, il savait que je parlais de Declan. Il posa son livre et se redressa pour m'observer attentivement.

– Je ne te comprends pas, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Je ne savais même pas quel genre de relation nous avions. J'ignorai ses sentiments. Ce rapprochement n'était-il dû qu'à nos statuts d'âme-sœurs ou y avait-il plus ?

– Tu t'y feras, répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

J'avais délibérément sous-entendu que nous resterions ensemble encore un moment et il ne sembla pas s'en offusquer plus que ça. A la place, il se leva avec un léger sourire.

– Je t'accompagne, dit-il en attrapant son long manteau noir qu'il passa d'un mouvement large.

-Je savais que tu dirais ça, dis-je avec un grand sourire, en attrapant mon manteau que je passai également. Heureusement pour toi que j'ai pensé à étendre l'autorisation à toi également.

– Je savais que tu ferais ça, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire indulgent en passant la porte du dortoir avant de commencer à descendre pour rejoindre la salle commune

J'attrapai une plume dans mon sac et la transformai en Portoloin puis le je lui emboîtai le pas.

– On a un quart d'heure pour être au bas des grilles du château, dis-je d'un air plus enjoué que je ne l'étais réellment.

Il hocha la tête et nous prîmes le chemin du rez-de-chaussée. Nous passâmes les portes et accélérâmes le pas jusqu'au grilles du château. Elles détectèrent immédiatement l'autorisation dans mes mains et s'ouvrirent dans un grincement terrible. Je jetai un œil à Tom et, sans prononcer un mot, il les passa. Je l'imitai et sortis le Portoloin de ma poche. L'air était froid alors que nous restions immobiles, attendant qu'il soit temps.

Mes joues rougissaient sous la morsure d'un vent d'hiver assez vicieux. Je rentrai ma tête dans mes épaules, relevant mon écharpe tricotée par Mrs. Weasley sur ma bouche. Je vis le Portoloin commencer à changer d'aspect, vacillant, attiré par le lieu désigné comme point d'arrivée. Je saisis la main de Tom et la posai sur l'objet au moment où je commençai à être aspiré. La sensation était toujours aussi horrible. J'avais l'impression d'être compressé et l'air commençait à me manquer lorsque mes pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol. Je me rétablis de justesse alors que Tom atterrissait avec élégance à côté de moi. Il me lança un regard moqueur avec d'observer l'endroit où nous étions apparu. C'était le centre de déplacement par Portoloin de l'hôpital, préparé pour que les visiteurs puissent arriver dans Ste Mangouste sans esclandre en apparaissant à l'extérieure, à la vue de tous.

Je pris immédiatement le chemin de l'accueil et Tom resta en retrait derrière moi alors que je me penchai sur la jeune femme derrière le guichet qui semblait très occupée à discuter avec sa collègue. J'attendis un moment mais elle ne dérocha pas de sa conversation pendant plusieurs minutes sans même lever le regard sur moi. J'attirai son attention en lui servant mon numéro de charme. Je cherchai ses yeux du regard en me baissant légèrement pour que nos visages soient plus à hauteur l'un de l'autre. Elle releva la tête, l'air exaspéré mais sa phrase mourut lorsque je lui adressai un sourire ravageur. Je savais que mes yeux verts y étaient pour quelque chose et j'en jouais assez pour que ce détail me facilite la vie parfois.

– Excusez-moi… Amanda, dis-je en lisant son nom sur sa carte, épinglée à son chemisier.

– Attends Lydia, on parlera plus tard, dit-elle doucement en se détournant de son interlocutrice qui afficha un air boudeur avant de se lever et partir.

Pauvre Lydia.

– Vous désirez, Monsieur ? Me dit-elle tout sourire, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

– Juste le numéro d'une chambre, répondis-je doucement.

– Vous êtes de la famille ?

– Non, juste un ami.

– Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de vous...

Je levai la main pour l'interrompre et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, usant de la Légilimancie pour lui implanter l'idée que j'avais parfaitement le droit de me rendre à sa chambre. Elle eut le regard vague une fraction de seconde avant de m'adresser un sourire charmant :

– Le nom du patient ?

– Declan Avery.

Elle me regarda étrangement avec un air désolé et fouilla ses registres magiques d'un coup de baguette.

– Chambre 17 à l'étage des pathologies mentales, finit-elle par dire lorsque les pages arrêtèrent de tourbillonner.

Je la remerciai d'un mouvement de tête et rejoignis Tom.

– Tu as fini ton numéro ? me dit-il les bras croisés et un sourcil moqueur élégamment relevé.

-Je sors d'un mois de coma, j'ai besoin de reprendre confiance en mon potentiel de séduction après cette horrible perte de poids, répliquai-je avec une grimace.

Nous prîmes le chemin de l'étage des pathologies mentales et plus nous approchions, plus je sentais mon estomac se nouer. Arrivé devant la chambre 17, je frappai quelques coups mal-assurés. Personne ne répondit en j'entre-ouvris la porte. Je vis une forme sur le lit et j'avançai doucement. Je réalisai vite que Tom n'avait pas dépassé l'entrée, s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés.

Je me faufilai à pas doux jusqu'au lit où reposait la silhouette de Declan. Je sentis immédiatement une peur irrationnelle s'emparer de moi. Je me raisonnais. Il ne pouvait rien me faire ici. Je remarquai même les liens magiques qui lui entravaient les poignets. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le plafond sans même cligner et je pensais un instant qu'il dormait juste ainsi. Puis ils clignèrent et se figèrent à nouveau. Son visage était d'une pâleur effrayante, ses lèvres roses avaient perdu leur couleur. Ses traits étaient tirés, émaciés. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus de leur enthousiasme naturel. Ils étaient morts, vides. Hantés par des échos de souvenirs terribles. Il sursauta lorsque je tirai une chaise à moi pour m'asseoir près de lui.

– Bonjour, Declan, commençai-je doucement.

Il eut un tic, sa lèvre affichant un bref rictus, et il tourna enfin la tête vers moi comme si jusque-là il n'avait pas vraiment été présent.

– Logan, me rectifia-t-il en crachant presque.

Il me lança un regard noir.

-Logan, saluai-je alors, peu désireux de le contrarier.

– Declan est… indisponible, dit-il avec un rictus tordu.

– Où est-il ?

– Perdu, mort, je ne sais pas. Vois par toi-même.

Il eut un sursaut et je sus qu'il laissait les commandes à ce qu'il restait de Declan. Le corps du blond se figea, comme s'il n'était simplement plus habité. Alors voilà ce qu'était Declan. L'ombre de lui-même, comme mort. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers le plafond et le fixa ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

– Je suis désolé, dis-je.

– Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il en écho d'une voix faible.

Je saisis sa main entre les miennes, les portant à mon front. Je réalisai l'ampleur du mal que j'avais fait en tenant la main froide de cette poupée désarticulée.

– Je suis tellement désolé, répétai-je alors que des larmes coulaient de mes yeux.

– Je suis tellement désolé, répéta-t-il derrière moi.

Mes larmes redoublèrent, silencieuses, assassines. J'en vis d'autres rouler sur ses joues.

– Je te demande pardon d'avoir brisé le mur, ajoutai-je.

– Je te demande pardon d'avoir brisé le mur, dit-il encore une fois.

– Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, murmurai-je.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et dit :

– Je suis désolé de m'être réveillé.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Il réapprenait à ressentir par mimétisme comme le font les enfants. L'écholalie n'en était qu'un aspect visible. C'était à un enfant dans un esprit d'adulte que je parlais. Je lui offris un faible sourire.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as rien fait, repris-je à voix basse.

– Pas de ma faute, prononça-t-il lentement.

Il se tut et se concentra à nouveau sur le plafond.

– Tu vas partir ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

– Oui je partirai sûrement, il y a un endroit auquel j'appartiens. Il m'appelle de plus en plus fort et quand il criera, je le rejoindrai, dis-je d'une voix douce, conscient de parler à un esprit partagé entre adulte et enfant.

Il ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que sa main ne se crispe.

– Est-ce que j'aurai droit à un cadeau avant que tu ne partes ? Demanda-t-il, d'une toute petite voix d'enfant.

– Tout ce que tu veux, Declan.

Il tourna les yeux vers moi et agrippa ma main. Lorsque son regard percuta le mien, je sus que l'enfant s'effaçait face à l'adulte.

– Alors tue-moi, dit-il d'une voix dure et froide.

Je me levai précipitamment comme si on m'avait brûlé.

– Non, soufflai-je.

Il se renferma et je restai pétrifié près de la fenêtre dont les stores étaient à peine levés. J'étais choqué par ce désir de mourir. Je me sentais impuissant. Il revivait inlassablement des souvenirs terribles. Il était scindé en trois. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. Rien à part… je pris une profonde inspiration. C'était le moins que je puisse faire, s'il voulait bien.

– Est-ce que tu étais heureux lorsque tu avais tout oublié ? Demandai-je en m'approchant légèrement.

– Oui, répondit-il d'une voix ferme alors qu'un sourire nostalgique teintait ses lèvres jusqu'auxquelles des larmes roulaient.

– Je peux t'offrir la mort. Mais pas la tienne. Celle de cette époque. Celle de tes souvenirs.

– Un autre mur ?

– Non, pas un mur Declan. L'oubli total. Tes peurs, tes pleurs, tes cris, chacun des souvenirs qui t'ont brisé.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Cameron entra, Tom s'écarta pour le laisser passer et s'appuya à nouveau nonchalamment contre la porte qu'il referma. Cameron nous jeta un regard interrogateur.

– C'est ce que je veux, dit Declan sans sembler se rendre compte de la présence de son ami qui approchait. Et je veux aussi t'oublier toi.

Je hochai la tête, la culpabilité m'écrasant comme du plomb.

– Qu'est-ce que tu acceptes Declan ? demanda Cameron en nous observant, méfiant.

– L'oubli, dit-il avec un sourire heureux.

– Aucun sort d'oubliette ne pourra te retirer ce que tu as vécu. Les murs s'écroulent toujours, répliqua Cameron en dardant un regard lourd sur moi.

– J'ai toujours eu un souci avec le sort oubliette qui est un sort mineur. Je n'ai jamais su le lancer correctement. Avec ma...puissance magique, un sort mineur ne se cantonne plus à de la magie de base, il mute et s'adapte à ma puissance. Je n'ai jamais essayé à cette échelle mais je crois que je peux l'aider à oublier, expliquai-je en pâlissant, songeant à ce que cela impliquait.

– Fais-le, ordonna Declan.

Cameron l'observa prendre sa décision irréversible, impuissant. Il tenta de le raisonner mais c'était inutile.

– Fais-le Harry, je t'en supplie, dit-il alors que son visage se tordait de souffrance.

Je sortis ma baguette, je savais quelles conséquences cela aurait sur moi mais je ne vivrai jamais en paix si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il désirait. Je le méritais.

– Ecarte-toi s'il te plait Cameron. Tom, un sort de silence, s'il te plait.

– Mais pourquoi ? Ce sera douloureux pour lui? demanda Cameron en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Tom semblait se poser la même question mais c'était trop tard. Au moment où il posa le sort de silence sur la chambre, je pointai ma baguette sur Declan.

– Pas pour lui, pour moi, dis-je avec un sourire faible.

Tom voulut m'empêcher mais à peine eut-il fait un pas que je saisis ma baguette plus fermement.

– _Oubliettes_, prononçai-je d'une voix claire, forte et suffisamment distincte pour justifier la puissance de la lumière blanche qui en jaillit.

Je hurlai de douleur alors que les souvenirs que j'extrayais se déversaient en moi, incapable d'être contenus dans ma baguette je savais que c'était le prix à payer. Ses souvenirs vivraient éternellement à travers moi, dans le plus grand secret. Je serrai les dents, c'était pire qu'un doloris. Des flashs m'aveuglaient de souvenirs terribles alors que je maintenais à bout de force le lien entre nous. Je m'écroulais au sol alors que les souvenirs du petit Declan dans les cachots de son père m'envahissaient. Des larmes de rage coulèrent et je poussai un hurlement de colère, recouvrant les hurlements de l'enfant dans ses souvenirs. Je frappai du poing le sol créant peu à peu une brèche à cause de l'énergie pure que je dégageai. Je sentais ma peau s'éclater alors que je frappai sans relâche le carrelage devant moi. Un bras m'arrêta et je hurlai encore, me débattant.

– Non... pitié…, soufflai-je avant de pousser une longue plainte douloureuse, les yeux vitreux. Laissez-le, ce n'est qu'un gosse.

Le petit se débattait, hurlait et l'horreur de ce que je voyais me coupa le souffle. Je suffoquai alors que dans les souvenirs je sentais la présence de Logan et Megan qui apparaissaient pour protéger l'enfant. Je sentis Logan tenter de prendre le contrôle de mon propre corps.

– Non, Logan, ce corps m'appartient entièrement. Tu n'y es pas le bienvenu, gémis-je en me crispant, sortant de l'état quasi catatonique dans lequel je plongeais irrémédiablement.

Je rejetai la tête en arrière alors que la personnalité agressive s'accrochait à moi pour ne pas disparaître. Mes yeux brillèrent du même regard fou un instant avant de luire de la même lueur blanche que le sort. Je ne remarquai que maintenant les bras qui me ceinturaient et l'épaule contre laquelle reposait ma tête. C'était les mêmes qui m'avaient arrêté pour que je ne frappe plus le sol.

– Tu dois partir, je ne suis pas à protéger, regarde dans ma tête, murmurai-je, la voix brisée alors que je me laissai retomber au sol, recroquevillé, la baguette toujours dirigée vers Declan qui semblait inconscient.

Des filins blancs explosèrent un peu partout, soulevant un tourbillon dans la pièce. Le hurlement de rage de Logan me brisa les tympans et je portai les mains autour de ma tête, me recroquevillant davantage. Une main passait sans relâche dans mes cheveux, douce. Et Logan pleurait à mesure que sa présence s'effaçait, accompagné de celle de Megan. Dans un dernier effort, je me relevai, j'arrachai à Declan chaque souvenir de moi qu'il avait pu conserver. J'arrachai ses sentiments pour moi, sa peur, ses traumatismes inconscients. J'emportai ses cris et ses pleurs avec moi. Et lorsque je terminai je m'écroulais à genoux, la tête baissée, une main crispée sur ma poitrine où vivaient et mourraient simultanément ses émotions. Elles me traversaient pour disparaître, j'étais canal et ses souvenirs bien qu'ils partent, marqueraient mon esprit. Moi je ne pourrai jamais les oublier. Puis tout s'arrêta.

– Tom, murmurai-je.

Je le sentais près de moi et je savais que c'était contre son torse que mon dos reposait. Je me laissai aller contre lui avec un sourire satisfait dans ma douleur.

– Enferme ça, enferme tout ça. Ne les regarde pas, dresse un mur. Tu es plus doué que moi.

Il hocha la tête et n'hésita pas un instant à pénétrer mon esprit. Il traversa des hordes de souvenirs d'une violence inimaginable, les miens, ceux de Declan. Il les tria à l'aveuglette, grossièrement, et il dressa un mur plus solide que n'importe quoi d'autre. Je sentais sa détermination alors qu'il construisait les yeux fermés, pour ne pas partager avec moi l'horreur d'un seul homme.

Il se retira plusieurs minutes plus tard et je me sentais apaisé. J'avais beau essayer de me souvenir, rien ne venait. Je savais qu'ils étaient là mais je n'y accédais plus clairement.

– _Enervatum_, murmura Tom et je sentis immédiatement un regain d'énergie me gagner.

Je me relevai alors qu'il m'aidait à retrouver un équilibre. Je m'appuyai sans honte sur lui, conscient que mes forces ne reviendraient que d'ici quelques minutes. J'observai Declan allongé sur le lit, les traits plus détendus et le teint plus coloré. Cameron le regardait, ahuri, reprendre des couleurs à vue d'oeil de secondes en secondes. Le blond papillonna légèrement et s'éveilla. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, sentant le contrôle de mes jambes me revenir.

J'ouvris en grand la fenêtre, levant les stores d'un coup de baguette. Le soleil inonda la pièce et Declan ferma les yeux sous la force de la lumière. Il les ouvrit à nouveau et regarda Cameron.

– Cameron ? interrogea-t-il la voix cassée.

Puis, il se tourna vers Tom et ses traits se firent sceptiques avant de tomber sur moi. Il m'offrit un regard confus.

– Qui es-tu ?

Je lui souris largement.

-Harry Evans, enchanté. Mais nous allons partir, n'est-ce pas Tom ? Répondis-je, heureux de voir qu'il ne se souvenait plus de moi.

J'attrapai Tom par le bras et le traînai avec moi jusqu'à la sortie sous le regard reconnaissant de Cameron. Je le tirai jusqu'à la salle des Portoloin où une dizaine de personnes attendaient. Je cachai du mieux que je pus ma main ensanglantée d'avoir trop frappé le sol. Tom ne loupa pas mon mouvement et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Bon sang, tu es dans un hôpital et tu caches tes blessures !

– On n'a pas le temps.

– Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

– Je sais ce que tu voulais me demander dans la salle sur demande. Et c'est oui.

– Oui quoi ?

– Oui pour que je t'emmène à Little Hangleton, chez ton père.

Il écarquilla les yeux. J'avais bien compris que cela le démangeait depuis un moment alors je préférai prendre les devants.

– Mets ta main sur le Portoloin, on va l'enclencher directement, dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur la plume.

Tom y posa sa main et nous fûmes à nouveau attirés dans cet horrible tuyau compresseur. Mes pieds heurtèrent le sol du cimetière avec choc et je titubais. Tom s'était déjà rétabli et observait d'un œil critique les alentours.

-Bienvenue à Little Hangleton. C'est vraiment charmant ici, grinçai-je, mal à l'aise dans ce cimetière qui faisait remonter tant de souvenirs.

Je me figeais en le voyant au même emplacement où il s'était tenu des années auparavant dans ma ligne de vie. Je blêmis, sa présence dans ce cimetière me ramenant inexorablement à l'un de mes pires souvenirs. Je me ressaisis et me concentrai sur ce qui s'étalait devant nous. Son regard se fixa sur le même point que moi : le manoir Riddle qui surplombait le petit village en contrebas. Il avança sur le chemin qui y menait, comme hypnotisé. Il passa devant la maison des Gaunt et s'y arrêta. Tout comme moi il avait entendu Morfin Gaunt siffler ses horreurs en Fourchelang, fier de son ascendance.

– Je te présente ton oncle, Morfin Gaunt, dis-je en observant à travers la haie le petit homme effrayant évoluer dans le jardin, son serpent passé autour du cou.

Il se tourna vers moi, horrifié. Il ferma les yeux, murmura des mots que je ne comprenais pas mais qui ressemblait à mantra si j'en croyais la crispation de sa main. Puis il siffla tout bas un juron en Fourchelang que je saisis à grande peine.

– On ne choisit pas sa famille, je suppose, dit-il en soupirant, un éclat dégoûté dans les yeux.

– Je pense que c'est exactement ce que ta mère s'est dit chaque jour de sa vie.

Il détourna le regard et chercha quelque chose dans mes yeux. Il cherchait à savoir s'il devait rencontrer ou non son père. Que devait-il faire ?

– Tu sais, tu leur es lié par le sang mais tu n'es pas comme eux. Tu peux choisir d'être différent que ton père, que ton oncle et tous ces gens qui partagent tes origines. Je te vois Tom, tel que tu es, et tu es déjà à des millénaires d'eux.

– Qu'ai-je fait de ma famille dans ton futur ?

Je déglutis et il coinça mon menton entre ses mains pour que je ne me dérobe pas. Mon regard fuyait je le savais mais c'était fini les mensonges. Je devais répondre. Et s'il me posait la question c'était que la pulsion qui l'avait mené à en finir avec eux le secouait déjà. Il soupçonnait ce qu'il aurait fait si je n'étais pas ici, avec lui, si changé.

– Tu les as froidement assassinés.

– Compréhensible.

Je pris soudain peur.

– Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je ne suis pas cette chose dans ton futur. Je ne veux pas l'être. Tu dis que ce sont nos actes qui nous déterminent. Alors je choisis de ne pas être un meurtrier et je choisis de ne pas être l'un des leurs, dit-il et il tourna les talons.

Il tourna le dos au manoir, à son passé, sans le moindre regret. Peu de gens étaient capable de le faire avec un tel détachement. Il était en colère mais il ne se salirait pas les mains de leur sang inutile. Je sentis une bouffée de fierté m'envahir alors que je me précipitai à sa suite.

– Je peux choisir ma propre famille maintenant, non ? me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je choisis de répondre à cette question avec cette réponse si claire qu'il m'avait servie si souvent :

– Hm.

Il éclata de rire et saisit le Portoloin. Il l'activa à la minute où nos mains se posèrent dessus, sans un regard en arrière. Pourtant juste avant que nous partions je crus l'entendre murmurer :

– Alors, je te choisis. Toi.

Je souris.

– Jusqu'à ce que je trouve mieux, ajouta-t-il d'un air espiègle.

– Idiot, marmonnai-je en lui écrasant férocement le pied avant de disparaître, tracté par la force du Portoloin.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Voici donc le chapitre 25, c'est Noël avant l'heure...Mouais nan ! Mais en tout cas je reprends en main cette fiction et posterai prochainement la suite pendant que je cravache à lui donner une nouvelle fraîcheur en déblayant les idées laissées en suspend !<p>

La question du jour sera très peu originale mais êtes-vous un lecteur des débuts de la fic ? L'avez-vous prise en cours de publication (vers 2012/2013) où venez-vous juste de tomber dessus, très récemment ?:)

Je vous fais mille poutous et vous dit à très bientôt !


	27. Chapter 26

__**Lost in the Sand of Time**__

****Auteur: ****Jelyel

****Disclaimer ****: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

****Pairing:****HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

****Temps de parution****: *raclement de gorge gêné* Je... * se baisse pour éviter une tomate pourrie* Laissez-moi vous expli... *Evite un coup de fourche et s'enfuit en courant*

**Précédemment dans Lost in the Sands of Time (ouais comme dans les séries, ouais ! ) :**

Nathaniel est gravement blessé dans la salle et il se vide peu à peu de son sang. Afin que Declan ne l'achève pas tout de suite, Harry encaisse les coups pour retarder au plus le moment où il tuera Nath'. Mais le temps passe lentement et les coups pleuvent à bon rythme...Jusqu'au moment où... tadam ! Dieu... euh... Tom arrive accompagné de Callidora et les sauve in extremis. Harry est mourant, trop affaibli par les événements des derniers jours et les récents coups. Il sombre. Il s'éveille et prend la décision d'aspirer les souvenirs de Declan afin que celui-ci vive en paix. Tom lui demande par la suite de se rendre à Little Hangleton. Ils font finalement demi-tour vers Poudlard, Tom renonçant à se venger.

**Note : Toujours aussi mignonnes vos reviews, je les lis et les relis à chaque fois avec plaisir !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 :<strong>

Il devait être à peine le début d'après-midi lorsque nous atteignîmes le château. Il faisait froid et la neige avait recommencé à tomber. Je piétinais dans la poudreuse, peinant à réellement avancer. Je marmonnai un série de jurons me laissant traîner par Tom en m'accrochant comme une sangsue à son bras. Autant réduire mes efforts. Nous nous séparâmes dans le hall, j'étais conscient qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Il ne réapparut qu'au soir, et sans un mot, il me guida vers les étages.

– Il y a une dernière chose que je voudrais régler, dit-il en s'arrêtant au milieu des escaliers alors que nous montions vers la Salle sur Demande.

Il fit demi-tour et descendit au pas de courses les étages. Je laissai échapper un murmure indigné mais je le suivis néanmoins. Il s'arrêta devant les toilettes du deuxième étage.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre plus loin, dit-il alors que je me figeai à quelques mètres de l'entrée.

Ces endroits qui regorgeaient de souvenirs macabres n'étaient pas faits pour moi ! Je pris cependant une grande inspiration et le suivis alors qu'il pénétrait la pièce. Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ce qui s'y était produit mais c'était comme si le corps de Nathaniel était encore devant mes yeux.

Je fermai les yeux et une main se glissa dans la mienne, entremêlant ses doigts aux miens. J'ouvris les yeux, tombant dans ceux de Tom qui me scrutait avec inquiétude.

– Je n'aurai jamais dû te faire venir ici.

– Ça va Tom, je t'assure.

C'était toujours bizarre pour moi que l'on soit si familier, je sentais mon ventre se soulever et mon cœur battre alors que tout en moi hurlait que c'était un rêve au beau milieu d'un cauchemar.

– C'est fini, Harry. Ce qui s'est passé est fini. Tu as guéri Declan, Nathaniel se réveillera sous peu. Et toi... Toi tu regagneras bientôt ton temps.

– Et c'est une bonne nouvelle peut-être ? Demandai-je d'une voix amère.

Je ne voulais pas rentrer. Enfin si je le désirai plus que tout mais c'était également ce que je craignais le plus au monde. Je ne pouvais pas quitter Tom. Je me sentais mal, tiraillé entre les deux époques.

– Évite d'y penser, me dit-il fermement en resserrant ses doigts autour des miens avant de les lâcher.

Il se tourna vers le lavabo qui ouvrait la chambre et prononça quelques mots dans un Fourchelang si parfait qu'il m'en donna des frissons. Le passage s'ouvrit lentement et je pris sur moi pour ne pas simplement me barrer.

– Tu veux m'achever ce soir ? Demandai-je ironiquement.

– Je te guéris de tes peurs, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas lui.

Je hochai la tête au moment où il plongea dans l'abîme. Je le suivis en Enfer. Je le suivrais toujours en Enfer ce sale petit...démon.

Je pestai en atterrissant sur les carcasses écœurantes d'animaux morts.

– C'est vraiment dégueulasse, râlai-je en pataugeant dans un liquide que je n'identifiai pas.

Tom lui avançai prudemment pour ne pas trébucher sur les ossements. Je courus rapidement près de lui tentant d'ignorer les craquements horribles que mes pas provoquèrent.

– Tu sais Tom, c'est un truc comme ton animal de compagnie maintenant, alors si tu pouvais au moins entretenir sa niche ce serait…

Je m'arrêtais alors qu'un sifflement retentissait. Merde.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que le terme animal de compagnie convienne, il est un peu imposant tu ne trouves pas ? répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il ouvrit le passage qui menait à la salle principale et c'est d'un pas prudent que j'avançai au milieu de l'allée de statut de têtes de serpent.

– C'est quoi le plan ? L'achever ? Chuchotai-je d'un ton empressé.

– Non, l'évacuer, répondit-il.

Je me figeais.

– Mais tu es un grand malade Tom, tu en as le sais au moins ?

C'était une constatation qui passa un instant pour une admiration certaine. Il ne me prêta pas une seule seconde d'attention.

– C'est un Basilic Tom ! Pas un chat ou un rat ! Un putain de Basilic de plusieurs mètres de long ! Comment veux-tu que ça passe inaperçu ? Et puis même, où pourrais-tu l'évacuer ?

– La forêt interdite.

– Tu es conscient qu'il va bouffer chaque élève qui s'y aventurera, n'est-ce pas?

– Pas s'il a des ordres strictes.

Ok, son raisonnement tenait et même si je n'approuvais pas, c'était toujours mieux que de le laisser coincé dans le château. Je me demandais ce qui était passé par la tête de Salazar Serpentard pour nous foutre sa foutue bestiole sous les pieds. Ah oui, sa haine des moldus. Charmant comme bonhomme. Je suivis Tom sans un mot alors qu'il observait toujours aussi fasciné la salle obscure dans laquelle il se trouvait.

– La déco est sympa, non ? dis-je avec un sourire narquois. Sérieusement Tom, tu ne visites pas un appartement. Et puis cette statue est vraiment moche.

Je désignai d'un mouvement la statue qui représentait Serpentard en plein milieu de la pièce. Au lieu de me répondre, Tom siffla quelques mots en Fourchelang et je frissonnai en les reconnaissant. Il appelait le Basilic. J'entendis ses rampements dans les tuyaux au-dessus de ma tête alors qu'il nous rejoignait par les dédales de la plomberie du château. Je fus un instant tentée de décamper en plantant Tom et sa bêbête ici. Mais je pris sur moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis sa tête dont les yeux avaient été crevés par Fumseck. Il sentit mon odeur et s'agita.

– Le tueur de serpent, sifflai-t-il dans sa fureur lors qu'il fondait sur moi.

Super, je savais que je n'aurai pas dû venir. Je me préparai à courir très vite mais Tom intervint.

– Arrête, ordonna Tom en Fourchelang.

Le serpent stoppa immédiatement de…ramper vers moi et je pense qui si ses yeux avaient encore été mortels ils m'auraient tué sans même croiser mon regard. Il ouvrit la gueule dans un étrange sifflement, profond et terrifiant, dévoilant ses crocs fins et trop nombreux luisant de son venin. Une douleur fantôme dans le bras me rappela ma deuxième année où l'un de ses crocs avait transpercé ma chair.

Tom avança et se plaça entre nous, il n'avait pas peur, pas l'once d'un tremblement. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il était fait. Roc ou glace ?

– Est-ce qu'il existe une sortie depuis la chambre qui mène à la forêt interdite ? demanda-t-il au serpent géant.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avec déférence.

– Tu vas trouver ce passage et sortir à un moment où personne ne pourra te voir. Tu vas rester dans la forêt jusqu'à ta mort. Tu retrouveras ta liberté et je pense que la nourriture de manquera pas. Je t'interdis cependant de toucher aux humains où toutes créature douée de conscience. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

– Oui Maître, confirma le serpent.

– Montre-moi ce passage vers l'extérieur, je t'y suivrais, dit-il avant de se tourner vers moi. Harry tu peux remonter au dortoir si tu veux, rien ne t'en empêches.

– Non, je viens avec toi, dis-je fermement.

Je voulais vérifier que cette bestiole aille dans la forêt et n'en ressorte plus jamais. Le serpent effectua un demi-tour tout en souplesse et disparut dans les canalisations. Tom le suivit et, moi, je suivis Tom.

Il nous guida dans le labyrinthe de galeries peuplées de rats et de petites créatures magiques que je ne connaissais pas et qui fuyaient à chaque fois que nous approchions. Seuls leurs petits yeux bleus luisaient dans le noir alors qu'elles se dissimulaient dans l'ombre.

Puis, finalement, nous atteignîmes une ouverture de laquelle nous pouvions voir le clair de lune. Le serpent sortit et nous le suivîmes. Le passage était en fait ouvert sur un arbre immense dont les racines noueuses s'écartèrent pour laisser passer l'Héritier de Salazar. Nous étions au beau milieu de la forêt interdite et de son peuple peu agréable. Les bruits environnants étaient ponctués de silences étourdissants. Le serpent tourna la tête vers Tom. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et palpa d'une caresse douce les écailles du serpent. Il eut un sourire doux.

– Va, vis le plus librement que tu peux, la forêt t'appartient. Obéis simplement à mes ordres, pas d'humain ni de créatures pensantes.

Le serpent hocha la tête en ondoyant légèrement et d'un mouvement calme il se détourna et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité qu'offraient les ombres de la forêt, laissant une trace dans la neige qui s'était accumulée là.

– Et maintenant j'espère que tu te souviens du chemin dans ce labyrinthe de mer...

– Tais-toi, me coupa-t-il sèchement.

Oh son magnifique ego était de retour. Je lui lançai un regard moqueur alors que je constatai qu'il n'avait pas plus retenu le chemin que moi. Le fait était que j'assumai totalement le fait de n'avoir aucun sens de l'orientation. Cependant cela semblait être plus compliqué. Mon sourire s'étira quand Tom m'envoya un regard hargneux en shootant dans un caillou.

Néanmoins la situation n'était pas idéale.

– Il n'aurait pas pu nous servir d'escorte jusqu'à la lisière maintenant qu'on est au beau milieu de la forêt interdite ? Grognai-je en tentant de me repérer.

– Tu as peur peut-être ? Railla Tom.

Je sortis ma baguette et lançai un sortilège d'orientation. Le château était vers le Nord et vu le temps que nous avions marché à l'aller il y aurait un ou deux kilomètres à faire sur le retour. Mais je me sentais bien. Oui, étrangement bien et heureux.

– Par là, indiquai-je et nous prîmes le chemin que pointai ma baguette.

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à ce que soudain je me retrouve plaqué contre un arbre, les lèvres de Tom s'appliquant fiévreusement sur les miennes. Je gémis de douleur et de plaisir en sentant son corps se coller davantage au mien. Je passai une main empressée dans ses cheveux tandis que doucement sa main à lui se faufilait sous mon t-shirt, effleurant ma peau. Il faisait froid mais je ne le sentais même plus.

Elle trouva son chemin jusque dans le creux de mes reins, caressant avec curiosité ma peau qui frissonnait au moindre contact. J'avais tellement envie de lui. Depuis trop longtemps. C'était incontrôlable.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de… Faire ça, murmura-t-il soudain alors que nos lèvres se séparaient pour mieux se rejoindre.

– Pourquoi ? Soufflai-je alors qu'il déposait une série de baiser sur mon visage.

Je perdais complètement pied et je n'étais même pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

– Parce que ce sera plus difficile après, souffla-t-il près de mon oreille.

– Après ? Interrogeai-je complètement à l'ouest.

Je compris qu'il parlait de mon hypothétique départ.

– Je croyais que je ne devais pas y penser ? Dis-je, l'esprit embrumé alors que sa main remontait le long de mon dos en une caresse sensuelle.

– Ça n'empêche pas que moi j'y pense, dit-il avant que je ne ravisse à nouveau ses lèvres.

– Applique à toi-même les conseils que tu donnes aux autres, lançai-je avec un rire doux tandis que son souffle chatouillait ma nuque.

Puis il s'éloigna légèrement pour me regarder dans les yeux et j'y vis l'ombre d'un doute.

– Et si c'était le lien qui nous poussait à ça ? demanda-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux et l'éloignai davantage de moi, échappant à sa prise. Il vit qu'il m'avait blessé sans savoir pourquoi et voulut avancer.

– Non Tom, tu restes où tu es, claquai-je froidement. Ça suffit maintenant...

Il se figea et son visage se ferma, se transformant en ce masque impassible qu'il montrait si souvent et qu'il avait su abandonner avec moi. J'avais l'impression de régresser d'un seul coup. Il fuyait encore, il cherchait encore des excuses à notre attirance mutuelle. Oui le lien nous poussait l'un vers l'autre mais s'il n'y avait pas d'amour alors c'était simplement une relation amicale ou fraternelle qui se formait. Rien de plus. Pourquoi devait-il toujours tout compliquer ? Se sentait-il contraint par le lien ? Contraint par moi ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une petite chance qu'avec ce que nous avions partagé il ressente un peu plus qu'une simple affection amicale pour moi ?

Il fit encore un pas en avant mais je reculai davantage.

– N'approche pas, hurlai-je. J'ai compris.

Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait si mal qu'il me rejette comme ça. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'on ressentait quand on aimait quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de nous ? Est-ce que j'étais amoureux à ce point ? Aimer… J'étais incapable de prononcer ces mots à haute voix alors que tout mon comportement le criait depuis mon cœur qui battait la chamade à en exploser et la brume dans ma tête qui menaçait de me rendre dingue.

– J'ai compris, répétai-je plus bas. Tu retomberas toujours dans tes vieux travers et je ne peux rien y faire.. Juste... Laisse-moi tranquille, ok ?

– Harry, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais.

– Non, justement je ne sais rien. Comment veux-tu que je sache quoi que ce soit quand tu mens ? Quand tu fuis ? Quand tu te caches derrière tes silences ? Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre. J'en ai assez entendu!

Je jetai brutalement un sort et une brume épaisse se répandit autour de nous. J'en profitai pour courir le plus loin possible de lui, mettant le plus de distance possible entre nous. Je ne pleurerai pas, non. J'avais assez pleuré pour lui pour quelques années. Je me sentais déjà comme une énorme carpette alors pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. La colère m'irait très bien.

Je ne m'arrêtais que lorsque je vis la lisière de la forêt et le château se dessinant au loin. Je repris un rythme de marche normal jusqu'à atteindre les portes du château. J'avais chaud alors qu'il devait faire à peine -5 degrés ou un truc comme ça.

J'ouvris doucement la porte et me faufilai discrètement dans le château. Je n'avais pas envie de descendre au dortoir alors je me rendis dans la Salle sur demande. Je savais qu'il saurait que j'y étais mais je le défiais d'avoir assez de culot pour venir m'emmerder là-bas. Lorsque j'entre-ouvris la porte je grognai en voyant que mon esprit n'avait pu visualiser autre chose que cette foutue salle chaleureuse que Tom avait créé pour moi. Tant pis, ça ferait l'affaire.

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé et je levai une main devant mon visage. Je pouvais encore sentir le contact de celles de Tom sur ma peau. Je me sentais mal de le désirer autant, ça ne pouvait pas être normal.

Je m'endormis sans même m'en rendre compte et je fus réveillé plusieurs heures plus tard par une main douce qui caressait ma joue. Je mis un certain temps avant d'émerger et de réaliser que ce n'était pas normal. J'ouvris les yeux et c'est la silhouette de Tom qui se dessina près de moi. Il était assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le canapé. Il cessa sa caresse au moment où j'ouvris les yeux et je crus avoir rêvé. Je me détournai de lui, fixant le plafond. Je n'avais rien de plus à lui dire, tout avait été dit hier et c'était à son tour de parler. Mais il ne parla pas et je me levai. Je quittai la pièce et je sentis qu'il ne me suivrait pas.

Je marchai jusqu'à l'infirmerie dans un flou total. Une étrange atmosphère flottait dans l'air. J'ouvris les portes de l'immense salle blanche inondée de lumière. Il ne devait pas être plus de dix heures du matin et Callidora était déjà là, encore au chevet de Nathaniel dont les signes de vie étaient plus que visibles. Ce n'était qu'une question de jour, ou d'heures. Il avait repris des couleurs et sa respiration était celle d'un homme endormi, plus d'un homme aux frontières de la mort.

Je m'approchai à pas feutré et posai la main sur l'épaule de Callie. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi vivement. Je lui offris un sourire qu'elle me rendit.

– Comment tu vas ? lui demandai-je.

– Bien et toi ? Tu m'as juste fait peur !

Je désignai d'un mouvement de tête Nathaniel qui bougeait légèrement dans son sommeil.

– Il fait ça depuis quelques jours. Mrs Ware dit qu'il revit probablement le moment qui a précédé son inconscience, dit-elle peinée.

Je vis que sa main tenait celle de Nathaniel. Il la serra compulsivement alors que son visage se crispait de douleur. Il convulsa presque et Callie se leva brusquement.

-Ça, ce n'est pas normal, murmura-t-elle.

– Il hyper ventile Callie, dis-je en me plaçant de l'autre côté du matelas. Il fait une crise d'angoisse. Écarte-toi.

Je détachai les boutons de sa chemise blanche de l'infirmerie et écartai brutalement ses draps pour qu'il puisse bouger. Je ne savais plus quoi faire alors j'agis comme mon instinct me le dictait. Je lui pris la main comme ce soir-là dans les toilettes alors que Declan nous tuait à petit feu tous deux. Il referma ses doigts sur les miens jusqu'à ce que nos jointures blanchissent et que la douleur le fasse se sentir en vie. Je m'assis à demi et posai sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je plaçai ma seconde main sur son sternum accompagnant sa respiration pour qu'elle se calme. D'une voix douce et rassurante je lui murmurai des mots qui m'échappaient par vagues, sans que je ne puisse y réfléchir. Sa respiration se calma et ma main quitta son torse pour venir se placer simplement dans ses cheveux en un contact léger, caressant.

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et ouvrit grand les yeux. Je m'immobilisai. Callidora poussa un hoquet de surprise et se laissa glisser à terre, des larmes de soulagement coulant sur ses joues. Elle porta une main à ses lèvres qui s'étiraient en un sourire sincèrement lumineux animé par ses yeux qui luisaient d'une lueur ahurie mais heureuse.

Mrs Ware débarqua à la seconde même et resta un moment figé. Je savais qu'elle avait menti à Callidora pour la rassurer mais vu le temps pendant lequel son cerveau avait été sous-alimenté, Nathaniel avait peu de chance de s'éveiller un jour. Il aurait peut-être des séquelles légères maintenant que son pronostic vital n'était plus brouillé par son coma magique. Mais il irait bien. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Je laissai ma tête s'appuyer contre le mur et laissai échapper un rire soulagé. Il essaya de parler mais comme moi il rencontra quelques difficultés.

Mrs Ware sortit de sa stupeur et se précipita pour le soutenir et lui faire avaler un peu d'eau. Il avala de travers et recracha immédiatement le liquide. Je maintins sa tête pendant que l'infirmière réalisait une seconde tentative. Cette fois-ci le liquide passa avec force de toussotement et de bruits étranglés. Les sorties de coma n'étaient pas idéales pour garder la classe… Callidora ne semblait pas s'en soucier et tenait la main de Nathaniel l'encourageant dans l'action comme s'il participait à quelque chose de vraiment important. Adorable.

Je m'écartai progressivement et reposai avec soin sa tête sur l'oreiller. Nathaniel avait repris des couleurs mais ses yeux étaient vides, comme perdus. Il mettrait un certain temps à se rétablir totalement. L'état de choc n'était pas exclu s'il se souvenait d ce qu'il s'était passé avec Declan. Il tourna la tête vers moi et je sus dans ses yeux qu'il revivait l'horreur de ce qu'il avait déjà vécu alors qu'il avait été plusieurs minutes durant aux portes de la mort. J'étais le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait sauf que pour moi ce n'était pas nouveau. Malgré tout, ses yeux hantés percèrent ma carapace. Oui j'avais peur. Je sursautai au moindre bruit suspect. Je rasai les murs pour ne pas être suivi. Les bruits de pas derrière moi me faisaient perdre pied alors que parfois ils n'étaient que le fruit de mon imagination trop fertile.

– Ça ne va pas, chuchota-t-il et ce n'était pas une question.

– Mieux que toi sans doute, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Par réflexe ma main se serra contre le pendentif que je n'avais pas quitté depuis que le blond me l'avait donné. Il vit mon geste et avec un soupir il tourna les yeux vers le plafond. Mais avant que ses yeux ne quittent les miens j'avais pu voir la culpabilité y briller un instant.

– Désolé, murmura-t-il incapable de réguler sa voix à une tonalité supérieure. Je n'ai pas pu être là.

– Tu étais là, Nathaniel. Et j'aurai préféré que tu sois ailleurs, crois-moi, répliquai-je.

Il se racla la gorge et sa voix revint un peu, rauque, éraillée mais plus assurée.

– Il…

– Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler maintenant, tu viens de t'éveiller, le coupa Callie, consciente des souvenirs que cela réveillait.

Je hochai la tête légèrement, appuyant ses dires.

– Je veux m'en débarrasser. Je ne veux pas vivre avec mes silences, reprit-il au bout d'un moment.

Callie serra sa main dans la sienne et je l'observai. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi. J'avais fait ce que j'avais à faire ici et maintenant il guérirait de ses blessures à ses côtés. Ils avaient élevé mon père après tout alors ce devait être des personnes bien accrochées. J'eus un sourire bref en voyant leurs visages interrogateurs sur moi alors que je reculai vers la sortie à pas doux. Non ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi. Personne ici n'avait encore besoin de moi.

Au moment où cette pensée ma traversa l'esprit, je sentis que quelque chose basculait en moi, quelque chose avait changé dans l'atmosphère. Tous semblèrent le remarquer et un vent sorti de nulle part se mit à souffler autour de moi faisant claquer mes vêtements et mes cheveux. Je savais ce qui se passait. C'était… Non. Que se passerait-il si je quittais cette époque ? Rien n'avait changé n'est-ce pas ? Sinon moi-même j'aurai changé ? A moins que les changements ne s'appliquent à tout le monde sauf à moi. Je n'étais pas certain de ce que j'allais devenir. J'avais pris des risques et je n'en regrettais aucun.

Du sable se mêla au vent et flotta autour de moi. Du sable. Comme ce jour où j'étais arrivé ici. Les sables du temps. Je souris.

Nathaniel et Callidora me regardaient impuissants alors que l'air devenait électrique.

– Harry ! hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit du vent qui agitait ses cheveux et les tissus de la pièce.

– Tout va bien Callie, répondis-je. Tout ira bien ! Tant que vous serez là pour moi tout ira bien.

Elle me lança un regard interloqué.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria Nathaniel.

La tornade autour de moi s'intensifia et je me sentis étrangement nostalgique. Je n'avais même pas dit au revoir à Tom. Des larmes glissèrent le long de mes joues.

– Je retourne de là où je viens… grand-père, dis-je avec un sourire brouillé de larme.

Il se figea, semblant comprendre certaines choses.

– Je suis un Potter, dis-je en saisissant le pendentif entre mes doigts. Et je ne vous oublierai jamais.

– Je ne comprends pas, dit Callidora pour qui trop d'informations se précipitaient.

– Je t'aime Callidora, hurlai-je avant d'éclater de rire devant sa mine stupéfaite. Je t'aime, ma très chère grand-mère.

Elle eut la même réaction que Nathaniel et se figea. Elle se leva et voulut s'approcher mais ses doigts heurtèrent l'électricité statique qui m'entourait et elle se rétracta avec un hoquet de douleur. Elle plaça sa main à plat, sur le dôme électrique qui se formait autour de moi, fermant les yeux de souffrance. Sa main perça un instant le mur impénétrable et son visage se crispa. Pourtant elle me sourit alors que sa main venait effleurer ma joue couverte de larmes.

– Je t'aime aussi, Harry, dit-elle en riant légèrement au milieu de ses propres larmes. Je t'aimerai, c'est certain.

J'espérais qu'elle m'aimerait. Qu'elle vivrait assez pour me rencontrer à nouveau. Je me sentis tiraillé de plus en plus, comme pris en étau entre deux mondes. Je pinçai les lèvres de douleur et je sentais qu'il était _temps_. Soudain les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent en catastrophe, sortant presque de leurs gonds dans un grincement spectaculaire. Tom apparut suivi du professeur Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme s'arrêta et je sus lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette qu'il tiendrait sa promesse d'effacer sa mémoire lorsque je disparaîtrai. Mais mon regard se focalisa presque immédiatement sur Tom. Il me regardait et je vis des larmes couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il observait le dôme. Il ne dit rien et me fixa alors que je commençais à disparaître. Le contact ne se rompit pas, c'était juste trop dur de détourner les yeux de lui.

Je levai mes mains devant mon visage alors qu'elles disparaissaient à un rythme ahurissant tout comme le reste de mon corps. La tempête de sable s'intensifia et je perdis presque Tom de vu. Je ne vis que sa silhouette au moment où il fondit sur le dôme et le traversa sans broncher. La tempête s'arrêta et une déflagration secoua le château, m'emportant avec elle.

– Tom, non ! Hurlai-je alors que le décor de l'infirmerie disparaissait.

Je me retrouvais aussitôt dans un lieu étrange, entièrement gris. Je voyais des silhouettes passer à travers moi et à côté de moi. Des silhouettes sans couleurs qui murmuraient des choses incompréhensibles. Il n'y avait pas de sol là où je me trouvais, pas de ciel non plus. Juste moi et ces ombres.

– Tom ! Hurlai-je.

Mon dieu où était-il ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de pénétrer le dôme ? Je me mis à courir sur cette surface qui n'en était pas une, traversant les silhouette qui explosaient en gerbe de fumée au moindre contact. J'étais perdu, désespéré. J'avais tout perdu et je n'avais aucun moyen de rentrer ni dans une époque ni dans l'autre. A mesure que je courrais, les silhouettes s'approchaient de moi. Toujours plus près. Jusqu'à totalement m'encercler. Je me mis aussitôt en position défensive. C'était étrange et l'écho de mes pas ne me menait nulle part. Les murmures s'intensifièrent et j'observai avec stupéfaction des visages se former sur ces ombres. Des visages que je connaissais bien. Je vis Callidora et Nathaniel, Declan, Cameron, Dumbledore et d'autres encore apparaître et se détourner de moi pour partir dans des directions opposées.

– Attendez-moi, je vous en prie ne me laissez pas seul, murmurai-je.

Mais ils ne semblèrent pas m'entendre et lorsque je tendis la main pour attraper le bras de Callidora celle-ci se tourna vivement, faisant tourbillonner ses cheveux autour d'elle. Je sentis le sol s'ouvrir sous mes pieds et je tombai. Alors que je fermai les yeux, me préparant à la chute mortelle, j'atterris avec légèreté dans une pièce éclairée par quelques bougies. Je tournai vivement sur moi-même pour tenter de me repérer. Je me figeais lorsque je vis Callidora assise dans un vieux rocking chair. Elle avait sans doute dix années de plus et tenait entre ses bras un minuscule bébé aux cheveux déjà en bataille. J'ouvris la bouche, hébété. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et Nathaniel entra à pas vifs.

– Chuuuuut ! Le réprimanda immédiatement Callidora. Il vient tout juste de s'endormir.

Nathaniel fit la grimace et parvint jusqu'à elle sur la pointe des pieds. Il observa un moment le visage endormi de son fils et eut un sourire doux. Callidora lui tendit le bébé et il le prit avec mille précautions. La jeune femme se releva du fauteuil et déposa un baiser sur le front du bébé avant d'attirer le visage de son mari à elle, l'embrassant tendrement.

– Je t'attends dans la chambre, dit-elle avec un sourire avant de sortir en rajustant sa robe d'été.

– Repose-toi, le médecin a dit que tu ne devais pas forcer. Je m'occupe de lui.

Le visage de Callidora se ferma.

– Callie…, murmura Nathaniel.

– Tu voulais une famille nombreuse, chuchota-t-elle en resserrant son gilet autour de ses épaules. Tu voulais beaucoup d'enfant et je ne pourrai jamais te les donner.

– Tu n'as pas à me donner quoi que ce soit Callie. Tu es là, à mes côtés, et tu as mis au monde notre fils alors que tout laissait penser qu'il ne vivrait jamais. Je t'aime et rien ne changera ça.

Elle lui sourit tristement et hocha la tête. Nathaniel lui sourit tendrement et l'observa sortir à pas légers de la chambre d'enfant. Il se dirigea lentement vers le berceau veillant à ne pas réveiller le petit. Il le déposa en douceur dans son berceau, souriant au gazouillement qu'il émit dans son sommeil.

– Tu étais tellement désiré James, dit-il en s'accoudant au berceau, observant le visage de son fils.

Il passa un doigt sur le visage du bébé, passant sur ses pommettes, son petit nez et ses lèvres fermées dans une moue adorable.

– Tu dois vivre et être heureux. Je sais que tu seras un homme exceptionnel. Comme le fils que tu auras ; Harry. Tu sais, je l'ai rencontré il y a longtemps maintenant et j'aimerai le rencontrer à nouveau un jour.

Le bébé bougea dans son sommeil et un sourire heureux s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

– Tu es mon portrait craché. Sauf les yeux…

Je sursautai en entendant cette phrase et ma voix se superposa à celle de Nathaniel alors que nous achevions ensembles de la prononcer :

– …Tu as les yeux de ta mère.

Le bébé entre-ouvrit brièvement ses yeux marron chocolat et se rendormit aussitôt. J'observai Nathaniel quitter la pièce.

Était-ce ce à quoi je passerais mon temps ici ? Vivre ce que tous avaient vécu avant moi et vivre les changements irréversibles que j'avais provoqués.

Je m'approchai du berceau et observai le petit James dormir paisiblement. J'hésitai un instant, la main en suspend et finit par toucher le bébé. A nouveau, j'eus cette sensation vertigineuse de tomber dans le vide.

* * *

><p>Alors voilà mon premier cadeau de Noël pour vous ! :) J'espère que la suite vous aura plu !<p>

Le deuxième **cadeau** est disponible sur FF bien entendu ! Il s'agit d'une nouvelle fiction qui se nomme **Got You under my Skin** dans laquelle je m'essaye à un pairing pas très très courant, autrement dit le** HP/SB** ! :) Laissez-vous tenter, on verra bien où ça nous mène ! :D

Sur ce, je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes, profitez bien de vos proches ( et de la bouffe aussi on va pas se mentir) et soyez gâtés comme des rois et reines !

Lot of Love !

Jelyel


	28. Chapter 27

**_Lost in the Sand of Time_**

**Auteur: **Jelyel

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Pairing: **HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Temps de parution**: *raclement de gorge gêné* Je... * se baisse pour éviter une tomate pourrie* Laissez-moi vous expli... *Evite un coup de fourche et s'enfuit en courant*

**Précédemment dans Lost in the Sands of Time (ouais comme dans les séries, ouais ! ) :**

Nathaniel est gravement blessé dans la salle et il se vide peu à peu de son sang. Afin que Declan ne l'achève pas tout de suite, Harry encaisse les coups pour retarder au plus le moment où il tuera Nath'. Mais le temps passe lentement et les coups pleuvent à bon rythme...Jusqu'au moment où... tadam ! Dieu... euh... Tom arrive accompagné de Callidora et les sauve in extremis. Harry est mourant, trop affaibli par les événements des derniers jours et les récents coups. Il sombre. Il s'éveille et prend la décision d'aspirer les souvenirs de Declan afin que celui-ci vive en paix. Tom lui demande par la suite de se rendre à Little Hangleton. Ils font finalement demi-tour vers Poudlard, Tom renonçant à se venger. Mais une fois rentré, une dispute éclate entre Tom et Harry. Celui-ci s'isole à l'infirmerie où Nathaniel revient à lui. Il réalise à ce moment-là qu'il est temps pour lui de repartir. Un étrange dôme se prépare à le renvoyer dans son temps et il annonce à Callie et Nath sa véritable ascendance. Mais Tom se jette sur lui à la dernière minute et Harry atterrit sans lui dans un endroit bien étrange. Ce dernier lui montre des pans de vie de Callidora et Nathaniel.

**RAR :**

Emrysa : Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de l'abandonner bien que mon rythme de publication laisse à penser le contraire xD J'esoère aussi que tu penseras à passer voir la fin un de ces quatre, même si on y est pas encore ! Je te remercie pour tous ces compliments et j'espère à bientôt !

Universeishome : J'adore ton pseudo ! Sorry if I totally blow your mind... Well, I'm pretty proud if I really did haha ! La suite arrive t'en fais pas, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Merci merci !

XoXonii : Oh désolée, mais bon c'était censé être triste donc il valait mieux que tu pleures plutôt que tu ries, ça aurait été étrange haha ! Merci beaucoup !

K.S : Au développement plus ou moins ! En tout cas bien deviné :D Merci beaucoup !

Guest : Toujours sadique ! Merci :D

Arwen Jedusor : La suite arrive et non, c'est pas un rêve haha ! Merci :D

BB : Les réponses sont dans ce chapitre ! :D J'espère que ça te satisfera ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

Chronos666 : Tu trouveras toutes les réponses ici ! :D en espérant que ce soit à la hauteur de tes attentes ! :)

**Note **

J'aurai jamais pu aller aussi loin dans cette fic sans vous et je suis encore étonnée du succès qu'elle remporte ! Plus de 1000 review, bon sang ! Vous vous rendez compte ?! On a fait péter le compteur des mille wouhouhou ! Bref tout ça pour dire que je vous aime d'amour sincère et je vois cette fic comme notre petit coin à nous. On s'y retrouve sans distinction d'âges, de sexes et je trouve ça super chouette !

Donc… Merci ! 3

Je vous laisse au chapitre en sachant que je tremble en le postant. Je dénoue le paradoxe dedans donc j'espère que l'explication sera claire et satisfaisante !

Bonne lecture, j'espère !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>

J'atterris dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas. Une femme passa devant moi, sans me voir, dans un éclat roux.

– Maman, murmurai-je au moment où un bambin criait la même chose.

J'observai, ahuri, Lily Potter se pencher sur son fils âgé d'au moins cinq ans. Elle le souleva avec un soupir sous l'effort. Elle observa d'un œil critique son garçon qui avait de la peinture partout sur le visage.

– Harry, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas jouer avec la peinture de ta sœur ? Tu gaspilles tout ! le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

– Mais Rose ne s'en sert pas, protesta le gamin. Et j'ai fait un dessin pour Sirius, est-ce qu'il peut venir ?

– J'ai entendu le nom de Sirius ? dit une voix alors que James entrait dans la pièce, armé d'une petite fille de moins d'environ quatre ans qui nouait maladroitement des élastiques dans ses cheveux, formant de petites couettes très mignonnes sur le sommet de sa tête.

– Rose, arrête je vais finir par perdre tous mes cheveux si tu tires trop dessus, continua-t-il l'intention de la coiffeuse en herbe.

La petite émit un gloussement et continua son œuvre sans plus se préoccuper de la grimace de douleur de son père. James leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ton fils veut lui offrir un cadeau _très_ spécial, dit-elle en brandissant une feuille dégoulinante de peinture qui représentait un énorme chien noir accompagné d'un petit garçon.

– Wow, fit James en voyant l'horreur. C'est magnifique, mon cœur.

Le petit Harry lui fit un sourire fier et commença à se tortiller pour échapper aux bras de sa mère.

– Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ton oncle Sirius soit rentré, il était parti faire… des choses aux États-Unis.

– Il a promis qu'un jour il m'emmènerait, s'exclama le gamin, en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que la petite fille aux cheveux roux dans les bras de James ne réplique à son frère :

– C'est moi qu'il a dit qu'il emmènerait parce que plus tard je vais me marier avec lui !

Elle sembla hésiter à conclure sa remarque d'un « na ! » bien senti, mais s'abstint sous le regard noir de son frère qui serrait ses petits poings.

– Oui, oui, bien sûr, soupira Lily en reposant son fils au sol.

– C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! hurla-t-il à la gamine, explosant d'un seul coup.

– Si c'est vrai et Remus aussi il va se marier avec moi et Papa aussi !

– Ah non, Papa il est déjà pris, répliqua Lily en frottant les cheveux de son fils pour en retirer de la peinture séchée.

– Sirius m'a déjà dit qu'il se marierait avec moi ! hurla la petite d'une voix qu'elle fit monter dans les aigüe sur le dernier mot.

– Il a dit ça ? demanda James en rigolant.

– Oui ! répondit-elle fièrement.

– S'il l'a dit alors…, dit Lily en soupirant.

– Rose Lily Potter, je suis ton père et si tu veux te marier il te faudra mon consentement, dit James avec une allure pompeuse en prenant la direction de la sortie tandis qu'Harry s'accrochait à la jambe de sa mère, l'air boudeur.

– Je vais appeler Sirius, d'accord Harry ? Je suis sûr qu'il viendra pour toi, mon chéri, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le petit Harry hocha la tête et regarda avec impatience sa mère se diriger vers la cheminée. Elle y jeta de la poudre et passa sa tête à l'intérieur. Une minute plus tard, elle en ressortit en toussant. A peine eut-elle le temps de repartir qu'un homme jaillissait à sa suite dans une gerbe de flammes vertes. Je reconnus immédiatement mon parrain, les cheveux longs, bouclés et brillants. Il avait un sourire ravageur et portait une tenue de motard tout en cuir élégant. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil, dévoilant ses yeux gris pétillants. Il se baissa et ouvrit les bras, recueillant la tornade brune qui lui fonçait dessus.

– Mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas mon filleul préféré ? dit-il avec un grognement alors qu'il serrait le petit dans ses bras.

– Le seul aussi, rétorqua Lily avec un grand sourire. Dieu nous préserve !

– Oncle Sirius ! hurla joyeusement le petit en fourrant sa tête dans le cou de son parrain.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Etait-ce là la vie que j'aurai eue si Voldemort n'avait jamais vécu ? Avais-je perdu autant de choses ? Sans les voir je n'avais pu les quantifier mais maintenant...J'étais incapable de pleurer, trop ému pour l'exprimer physiquement. Soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sursautai, me retournant vivement. Je me retrouvai face à moi-même. Une réplique conforme, dans laquelle je vis le reflet de la douleur que je sentais marquer mes traits.

Je reculai vivement et le décor se désagrégea lentement. Je me retrouvai à nouveau dans cet endroit gris aux silhouettes sombres. Mon double me regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté. Je ne bougeai pas et je cessai de reculer, l'observant simplement.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je finalement.

– Je ne suis personne. Je suis les Sables du temps.

Il explosa soudain en un million de grains de sables qui se dispersèrent et s'assemblèrent à nouveau formant la silhouette de Lily Potter.

Je tremblai. C'était trop pour moi. Etait-ce une manière de me punir pour avoir changé le cours du temps, pour être intervenu ? Si c'était ça, autant mourir maintenant plutôt que de voir en boucle la vie que je n'aurai jamais.

– Tu te trompes, cette vie tu peux l'avoir, dit la voix douce de Lily alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi.

Non, ce n'était pas Lily et _ça_ venait juste de lire dans mes pensées.

– Je ne suis pas Lily, c'est vrai, je te l'ai dit, je peux prendre la forme que je désire. Je ne suis personne alors je suis tout le monde.

Je me tus, incapable de répliquer.

– Cette vie tu peux l'avoir, reprit-elle en marchant autour de moi, m'observant. Mais c'est ton choix.

– Un choix ? Quel choix ? soulevai-je, méfiant.

– En modifiant les événements dans le passé tu as engendré des paradoxes. Pour une raison qui m'échappe encore malgré tout, ils se résolvent d'eux même en créant des réalités alternatives. Tu as créé un embranchement comme il y en eu d'autres au cours de l'Histoire lorsque des gens comme toi sont intervenus dans le cours du temps. En d'autres termes, tu es à l'origine de la création d'un autre monde, parallèle au tiens. Tout aussi réel mais dans lequel, à cause d'événements dont les issues ont été changées, d'autres évènements sont arrivés ou d'autres n'ont jamais eu lieu. Certaines personnes existent dans ce nouveau monde car les évènements changés leur ont laissé le temps d'exister. Ta sœur Rose est l'un de ceux-là, tu l'as vue. Elle n'existera jamais dans ton époque puisque Lily et James sont morts avant d'avoir pu la mettre au monde. Tu l'as rencontrée aujourd'hui parce que dans ce monde-là Voldemort n'a jamais existé, il ne s'en est jamais pris à toi ni à ta famille. Vous vivez paisiblement, normalement, ensembles.

Je ne comprenais plus, je savais ce que j'avais provoqué, j'avais bien saisi mais... Non je ne comprenais pas.

– En quoi cela implique-t-il un choix ? Demandai-je doucement ayant peur de comprendre.

– Tu es le créateur de ce monde, si tu n'avais rien changé ta sœur et bien d'autres personnes n'auraient jamais pu y vivre. Tu as offert la vie et engendré l'absence de ceux qui ne naîtront jamais car ceux-là étaient nés de la Guerre. Tu as donc un contrôle total sur ce monde. Tu dois choisir où tu veux continuer ta vie.

C'était évident. La question ne se posait pas.

– Mais si tu décides de vivre dans ce monde que tu as créé, cela détruira le monde d'où tu viens. Tu es bien trop important et tu sais bien que si Voldemort accède au pouvoir il n'en finira pas de provoquer des génocides. Tu le connais, tu connais sa puissance. Un jour ou l'autre il sera immortel, tu le sais parfaitement.

Je me figeais. Non. Je ne pouvais pas. Si… ? C'était… impossible. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer un monde où Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore mourrait dans une guerre atroce. Ni un monde où, peut-être, ils n'étaient jamais nés.

– Comment saurai-je si je fais le bon choix ? Murmurai-je.

– Le choix que tu feras sera le bon puisque il n'y a que des bons choix. Et aussi parce qu'un choix implique une direction. Tu vas avancer, peu importe le chemin que tu prendras, tu agiras et l'action est toujours moteur de changements.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passera exactement si j'abandonne celui d'où je viens pour aller vers ce que j'ai créé ?

– Tu seras ce bambin que tu as vu, le petit Harry Potter entouré de son père, sa mère, sa sœur et des autres enfants qui naîtront après Rose et toi. Lily et James avaient prévu de donner naissance à une fratrie des plus nombreuses. Tu vivras normalement sans que tu ne sois le grand Harry Potter, impliqué dans les plans de Voldemort, tu grandiras à nouveau, tu connaîtras ta famille, ton parrain. Tes frères et sœurs et toi-même serez à l'abri de _tout_ mage noir. Mais tu oublieras cet autre monde que ton âme a pourtant connu. Il n'aura après tout jamais existé pour toi puisque tu ne seras qu'un enfant normal. Tu oublieras que tu avais été un jour le Survivant, Sauveur du monde sorcier. Tu renaîtras simplement. Ton âme saura mais tu n'auras aucune mémoire de tout cela. Mais tu le porteras, comme une croix, le poids de ton choix.

Je me souvins du visage si jeune de Sirius. Il serait vivant, à mes côtés. Et mon père et ma mère, ensembles pour toujours, liés jusqu'à ce qu'une mort lointaine les sépare. Cette petite sœur que je n'avais jamais eue. Rose. Et ceux qui nous suivraient alors que je deviendrai l'aîné d'une fratrie nombreuse…C'était si dur de…

– Et si je décide de réintégrer mon monde ? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante alors que mes pensées se tournaient vers Tom que je ne connaîtrais jamais.

Jamais je ne trouverai mon âme sœur. J'en doutais fortement mais si par chance il avait été renvoyé dans son époque alors le petit Harry et lui ne se rencontreraient jamais, comme il serait déjà vieux, ou mort ou… Où était-il ? Etait-il coincé ici ? Etait-il mort ? Avait-il été renvoyé dans son temps. Je l'avais vu se jeter sur le dôme et le traverser, ça n'avait pas pu ne pas avoir de conséquences. Il était forcément là quelque part. La Lily qui se tenait face à moi gardait un visage impassible lorsqu'elle répondit.

– Tu retrouveras ton époque simplement, tous ces gens que tu as connus seront là. Ce monde ne peut être supprimé à cause de la modification du passé. C'est trop tard, il existe et existera toujours peu importe l'issue de la guerre. Il était là avant ton voyage et est intact. Dans ce monde, Tom ne t'a pas rencontré dans le passé. C'est dans cet autre monde que vous vous êtes rencontrés. Ce monde que tu as créé à l'instant même où tu as utilisé les Sables du Temps, comprend-le bien. Si tu retournes à ton époque, tu seras là où tu es né, dans ce monde que tu as toujours vu évoluer. Tu combattras parce que c'est ton destin. L'autre monde, celui que tu as créé, ne disparaîtra pas, il vivra parallèlement au tien pour toujours.

– Qu'est-ce que je gagne à retourner dans mon monde ? Soufflai-je abattu, songeant que Tom ne serait peut-être ni dans l'un ni dans l'autre, du moins pas le Tom que je connaissais.

Il ne resterait de lui que Voldemort ou une tombe sur laquelle le petit Harry ne viendrait jamais se recueillir.

– Tu sauves un monde, tu sauves des millions de gens qui ne naîtront jamais dans ce nouveau monde que tu as créé et qui existent pourtant dans ton monde d'origine. C'est à ce monde que tu appartiens et tu porteras le poids de sa destruction quelque part dans ton âme immortelle si tu l'abandonnes.

– J'ai un monde à sauver, si je repars dans le miens, je réussirai, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire mystérieux.

– Vous savez déjà quel choix je vais faire.

– Il est écrit mais rien n'est prévisible à cent pour cent. Tout n'est pas déterminé.

– Montrez-moi Tom, ordonnai-je suivant mon instinct.

Elle pencha la tête et ne répondit rien, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Il n'existait pas dans ce monde que j'avais créé, je le savais désormais. Cet étrange personnage m'avait donné un indice de taille en me disant que dans cet autre monde nous grandissions ma sœur et moi à l'abri de _tous_ mages noirs. Tom avait sauté à l'intérieur du dôme et il avait dû être expulsé de son temps en même temps que moi. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule chance pour moi de le retrouver.

– Laissez-moi voir ma mère et mon père, encore une fois, juste un peu.

Elle acquiesça et le décor changea. Je me trouvais dans ma chambre d'enfant alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Lily était penché au-dessus de mon berceau et me murmurai une chanson pour m'endormir. Ses longs cheveux roux effleuraient le visage du bébé qui gazouillait en essayant de les attraper dans ses petits poings. Mon père avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et semblait prêt à s'endormir à son tour.

– Ils sont morts pour moi, dis-je simplement.

La fausse Lily était derrière moi, je la sentais. Ce qu'elle me proposait c'était une fuite en arrière ou une fuite en avant.

– Oui.

– Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient morts pour rien, même une fois, même dans un autre monde. Je ne veux pas oublier. Je ne veux pas changer. Je ne veux pas perdre ceux que j'ai toujours connus. Je veux retrouver Tom et je sais que ce n'est pas dans ce monde que je pourrais le voir à nouveau. Je n'irai pas là où lui ne sera pas, c'est hors de question, dis-je fermement alors que des larmes dévalaient sur mes joues tandis que ma décision imprimait une souffrance sans précédent dans ma poitrine.

Je tournai vers elle un visage dont les traits étaient déformés de la douleur contenue.

– Alors tu as fait ton choix et c'est forcément le bon. Tu vas avancer Harry Potter. Tu as décidé d'un chemin, dit-elle. Tu as raison, Tom n'est pas dans ce monde. Il en a disparu en même temps que tu as été aspiré ici, et il n'a survécu que grâce à votre lien. Un vortex de cette puissance aurait dû le tuer. Il s'est arraché de lui-même à son époque et il ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Il ne peut que rejoindre le futur, aller dans un monde où il existe déjà, même dans une version déformée de lui-même.

J'inspirai un grand coup. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire soulagé de fleurir mes lèvres alors que les larmes débordaient toujours de mes yeux, silencieusement. Il en valait la peine. Tom en valait la peine.

– Mais souviens-toi que ce que tu as créé t'appartient. Ce monde, qui est né de tes choix sur les événements, est tien. Tu auras toujours un regard sur lui et ce qui s'y passe comme j'ai eu un regard sur le mien lorsque j'ai changé celui dont tu es originaire.

– Qui êtes-vous réellement ?

– Je te l'ai déjà dit.

– Et je ne vous crois pas. Montrez-moi votre vrai visage, demandai-je en approchant.

La fausse Lily recula et comme un peu plus tôt elle explosa en divers grains de sables qui se rassemblèrent à nouveau et formèrent peu à peu un visage masculin surmonté d'une crinière de cheveux blonds. Une silhouette fine mais musclée apparut, me dépassant d'au moins une tête. Une élégante cape rouge brodée de filins d'or la recouvrait. Il releva la tête vers moi et mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens, d'un doré profond.

– Godric Gryffondor je me trompe ? Demandai-je ahuri.

– C'était mon nom il y a longtemps.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? D'ailleurs c'est où ici ?

– Nous sommes dans le Temps. Littéralement. Là où toutes choses se déroulent, dans tous les mondes qui existent. Nous sommes nulle part et partout à la fois.

Je hochai la tête, ça faisait vraiment trop d'informations d'un coup.

– Comme toi, j'ai utilisé les sables du temps il y a longtemps. J'ai modifié le passé et créé un monde parallèle né de mes actes dans un temps où je n'avais rien à faire. J'ai eu à faire un choix comme toi tu en as fait un. Et à ma mort j'ai été rappelé ici pour gérer ce monde qui découlait de moi. Je suis le gardien de ton monde et tu es devenu à l'instant même à ton tour un gardien du monde que tu as créé. Tu seras rappelé ici comme toute âme qui a fait son temps, tu deviendras intemporel. Tu n'es pas un Dieu, juste un gardien. Si Dieu il y a, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré ici, ce n'est pas son domaine. Ici c'est le domaine des hommes. Celui de leur temps et de leurs vies.

Je blêmis. Je ne voulais pas être coincé ici pour l'éternité après ma mort.

– Vous ne vous ennuyez pas ici ?

– Tu verras que beaucoup d'âmes transitent ici. Tu n'es qu'au seuil. Plus loin, il y a... des choses magnifiques. Les âmes y restent plus ou moins longtemps et sont rappelées sur terre pour vivre à nouveau, dans un autre corps, une nouvelle vie. Tu pourras visiter n'importe quelle époque, n'importe quel lieu, dans n'importe quelle vie. Tu seras un voyageur, un voyageur anonyme à travers le temps et l'espace si tu le souhaites. Et ton âme jumelle le sera aussi, tout comme la mienne l'a été. Et un jour si tu le décides, c'est toi qui seras renvoyé sur terre pour vivre à nouveau si l'ennui est trop lourd à supporter. Tu n'auras qu'à le _demander_.

Je hochai la tête. Encore une nouvelle condition hors norme à supporter. Mais je la supporterai avec Tom alors…

– Comment deux temps peuvent-ils exister à la fois ? Comment mon…âme peut-elle se trouver à deux endroits à la fois ? Je ne peux pas être… divisé ou je ne sais quoi.

– Le temps n'est pas un lieu. Nul besoin d'être double pour être présent dans deux temps.

– Je ne comprends rien, vous vous en doutez j'imagine ?

– Parce que ce ne sont pas des formules mathématiques immuables. Ces choses-là ne se comprennent pas avec un esprit humain.

Je hochai la tête, pas certain de le suivre.

– Et Tom… Vous êtes surs que… ? demandai-je à nouveau, une peur démesurée de le perdre m'étreignant toujours.

– Vous n'êtes qu'un. Ton âme sœur te suivra où tu iras, me rassura-t-il à nouveau. Je t'ai vu grandir, Harry, mon sang coule dans tes veines et tu es fort. Tu sauras faire les bons choix et protéger un monde de plus.

Je restai un moment immobile. C'était lointain. Les Potter étaient l'une des plus anciennes familles de Sang-Pur. Ce n'était pas si étonnant au fond. Ce qui nous unissait, Voldemort et moi, était ancestrale. Nous étions les descendants des deux plus grands rivaux que la terre ait portés et nous continuions leur combat. Un combat qui ne nous appartenait pas, qui ne nous avait jamais appartenu. Je me sentais si seul. Godric avança et releva mon menton d'un geste doux.

– Tu es mon héritier mais je ne vis pas à travers toi. Tu t'appartiens entièrement, Harry Potter. Ce que tu tisses avec Tom inverse la balance de ce que tu vis avec Voldemort.

Je lui offris un sourire faible et murmurai :

– Je l'aime déjà, vous le savez aussi.

Il savait que je parlais de ce monde qu'il m'avait montré. Ce monde où tout aurait pu changer pour moi.

– Comme un parent aime son enfant. Tu as créé ce monde, il porte ton empreinte de manière indélébile. Pour l'éternité. Tu marqueras ton temps tout comme tu as déjà marqué le Temps.

Godric se déplaça et le décor changea. Je reconnus le gare King's Cross mais en plus blanche, en plus propre aussi. Je tournai sur moi-même un moment. La lumière était éblouissante et les silhouettes étaient moins grises, plus lumineuses, les visages familiers défilaient de plus en plus devant mes yeux.

Godric s'assit sur un banc et m'invita à faire de même.

– Que vois-tu ?

– Une gare. Celle de King's Cross.

– Il est temps, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Une gare, quelle symbolique plus forte pour ton départ aurais-tu pu trouver ? Tu en prendras des trains ici. Il y en a toujours un qui nous attend et il nous mène là où nous avons à être.

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

– Il est Temps, répéta-t-il alors que le bruit d'une locomotive se faisait entendre.

Je me relevai brusquement cherchant l'origine du bruit mais la lumière était trop forte pour que je discerne quoi que ce soit. Godric se redressa à son tour et tourna les talons. Il commença à s'éloigner.

– Attendez ! Hurlai-je. Comment saurais-je que c'est le bon ?

Godric émit un rire chaud mais ne se retourna pas.

– Parce que c'est ton choix qui a créé ce train pour toi. Il te mène là où tu dois aller. Et il est rapide.

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, une forme passa comme une flèche sur les rails avec le bruit infernal des locomotives. Le décor explosa et m'emporta avec lui dans une bourrasque assourdissante. Je fermai les yeux.

La première sensation fut celle de mon corps heurtant sans douceur le sol. La seconde fut la pluie de sable doré qui me tomba dessus dans une nuée lumineuse. La troisième fut les voix. Tellement de voix. J'ouvris les yeux et je mis un certain temps à adapter mes yeux au fourmillement devant moi. Il faisait presque sombre dehors et le château était éclairé par les torches qui étaient accrochées aux murs. Je me relevai tant bien que mal et je restai un moment figé reconnaissant les visages ahuris de Ron et Hermione et d'un certain nombre de personnes familières. Autour de moi, une foule de mes effets personnelles empêchait un accès plus direct à toutes ces personnes. J'étais avachi sur ma valise, l'air plus mort que vif. Je me redressai quelques peu, chancelant.

Le silence était lourd de chuchotements empressés et je me sentis mal à l'aise. Je concentrai mon regard sur la première chose qui comptait ici Ron et Hermione. Hermione avait les yeux brillants de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement. Ron avait pâli de manière effrayante et me regardait comme il aurait pu regarder un fantôme.

– Quel accueil, marmonnai-je.

Cela sembla aussitôt sortir Hermione de sa torpeur et elle enjamba rapidement le monticule de mes affaires pour me rejoindre. Elle se jeta littéralement dans mes bras et je les refermai immédiatement autour d'elle. Elle sentait bon. Elle avait un parfum de « retour chez soi » et c'était cette familiarité qui me fit raffermir ma prise sur elle et enfouir mon visage dans ses boucles châtains. Je ne regrettai pas. Je sentis ses larmes humidifier peu à peu mon t-shirt.

– Hey, Hermione tout va bien. Je suis rentré et en bon état pour une fois, dis-je d'une voix douce alors qu'elle sanglotait silencieusement.

– Harry… je croyais… On croyait que…

– On croyait que tu ne reviendrais jamais, finit Ron qui était sorti de son immobilité.

– Je suis rentré, je rentre toujours. Combien de temps pour vous depuis…

Ron saisit ma question et s'approcha de nous alors qu'Hermione daignait enfin relâcher sa prise sur mon t-shirt. Il m'étreignit puissamment et en profita pour me souffler sa réponse en m'éloignant de lui.

– Presque un an, Harry, dit-il d'un ton défait en baissant la tête.

A ce moment-là, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et juste au son je devinais ceux de Snape et de McGonagall. Pourtant, c'est autre chose qui attira mon attention. Hermione fixait un point par-dessus mon épaule et je me tournai vivement. Une silhouette allongée au sol remuait faiblement et j'écarquillai les yeux.

– Oh mon Dieu, Tom !

Je me précipitai sur lui et en une fraction de seconde j'étais à ses côtés. Il papillonna et fixa au bout de quelques instants son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux se teintèrent de confusion. Il se redressa à demi et je l'aidai en maintenant son buste, les bras passés autour de lui.

– Je savais que les sables du temps ramèneraient toutes mes affaires. Eh bien... Heureux de constater que tu fais partie de mes affaires ! Dis-je ironiquement.

Je le remis sur pied en quelques secondes mais, aussitôt qu'il fut exposé à la vue de tous, une réaction que j'aurai dû prévoir brisa le silence.

– Ecarte-toi Harry, je vais crever ce fumier ! hurla Ginny en s'avançant à pas vifs, son visage d'habitude si doux dévoré par un mélange de fureur et de terreur.

Oups, elle l'avait reconnu.

* * *

><p>Bon alors la voilà l'explication ! Je sais que c'est complexe mais j'ai essayé de détailler au mieux ! Et c'est drôle, personne n'a trouvé alors que j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit super original ! Mais bon ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et que ça ne vous aura pas trop perdu ou déçu :

J'espère aussi que le petit aperçu de la famille Potter vous aura plu ainsi que la mention de ce personnage légendaire du monde d'HP haha !

Dites-moi tout :D

**Ah puis, les questions du jour !**

Le dernier livre coup de cœur que vous avez lu ? Et avez-vous des livres de romance entre messieurs du genre fantasy à me conseiller ?

Je m'atèle moi-même à l'écriture d'un roman de ce type et j'aurai voulu en lire d'autres, sachant que je connais déjà Nightrunners de Lynn Flewelling ^^

A bientôt mes p'tits poulets ! Il ne restera plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin je pense même si elle n'est pas encore écrite haha ! On ira pas au-delà de 35 ou 36 chapitres en tout cas je pense !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel.


	29. Chapter 28

_**Lost in the Sand of Time**_

**Auteur: **Jelyel

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Pairing: **HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Temps de parution**: Deux fois par semaine

**Précédemment dans Lost in the Sands of Time (ouais comme dans les séries, ouais ! ) :**

Nathaniel est gravement blessé dans la salle et il se vide peu à peu de son sang. Afin que Declan ne l'achève pas tout de suite, Harry encaisse les coups pour retarder au plus le moment où il tuera Nath'. Mais le temps passe lentement et les coups pleuvent à bon rythme...Jusqu'au moment où... tadam ! Dieu... euh... Tom arrive accompagné de Callidora et les sauve in extremis. Harry est mourant, trop affaibli par les événements des derniers jours et les récents coups. Il sombre. Il s'éveille et prend la décision d'aspirer les souvenirs de Declan afin que celui-ci vive en paix. Tom lui demande par la suite de se rendre à Little Hangleton. Ils font finalement demi-tour vers Poudlard, Tom renonçant à se venger. Mais une fois rentré, une dispute éclate entre Tom et Harry. Celui-ci s'isole à l'infirmerie où Nathaniel revient à lui. Il réalise à ce moment-là qu'il est temps pour lui de repartir. Un étrange dôme se prépare à le renvoyer dans son temps et il annonce à Callie et Nath sa véritable ascendance. Mais Tom se jette sur lui à la dernière minute et Harry atterrit sans lui dans un endroit bien étrange. Ce dernier lui montre des pans de vie de Callidora et Nathaniel. Harry finit par regagner son époque après avoir appris qu'il a créé un univers parallèle avec son voyage dans le temps. Il retrouve ainsi Tom, expédié avec ses bagages.

**RAR :**

_Universeishome_ : I AM proud ! :D Haha si tu retrouves les détails, je suis preneuse Mais bon minuit, je te pardonne ! J'espère que cette fiction continuera à te faire frissonner ! Tu verras vite les réactions ! Et merci pour les titres, je note tout ça et j'irai voir un peu de quoi tout ça parle, j'en connais quasi aucun ! A part Werber ! Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

_Choupi_ : Pourquoi ? parce que j'en ai le pouvoir héhé ! Merci, à bientôt

_Gaef :_ le faire rester signifiait supprimer pas mal de vies futures qui n'ont pu venir au monde qu'avec la guerre ! Du coup cette option ne m'a parue envisageable du tout ^^' C'est intéressant le livre dont tu parles, j'irai voir un peu ce que ça donne ! Ah oui Nightrunners est vraiment bien et le truc du Héraut mage j'ai pas accroché pareil ! Oh tu écris ? :D Bon je sais que c'est via le net et que ça inspire pas confiance, mais si tu veux un coup de main pour ton roman sur lequel tu bloques, je peux y jeter un œil ^^ J'ai eu l'habitude de corriger pas mal de personne et y en a une qui peut te confirmer que je suis inoffensive xD Ou au pire, juste ton adresse mail pour qu'on puisse échanger des mails c'est toujours stimulant ! Je connais ça les pannes d'inspi haha ! J'ai écrit genre un milliard de projet et je switch entre tous quand je suis à court d'inspiration sur l'un ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review et je te dis à bientôt !

_Julia13verseau_ : La fin est écrite donc les publications seront très régulières et moins espacées :D Je te remercie, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

_K.S_ : Ah non les voyages dans le temps c'est sûr que c'est courant ! Je suis contente si t'as trouvé ça original :D Bisous ! A bientôt !

**Note :**

Je suis toujours aussi touchée de vos reviews et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

Je vous retrouve à la note de fin !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28<strong>

Ce fut le moment que choisirent les professeurs pour enfin apparaître et tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse folle. Snape siffla entre ses dents en voyant Tom tandis que, pour la première fois, je voyais de la surprise dans les yeux de McGonagall. Mais je ne m'appesantis pas sur ces détails et, alors que Ginny dégainait sa baguette d'un air menaçant, je réagis au quart de tour. Je sortis à mon tour ma baguette et la pointait sur elle, un bras protecteur passé devant Tom. Je me plaçai volontairement comme bouclier et c'était suffisant pour figer l'assistance composée d'un tiers des élèves de cette école. Le Hall d'entrée n'était pas l'idéal pour revenir du passé apparemment.

Ginny se figea également en me voyant me placer de telle manière devant lui en particulier et son visage pâlit drastiquement. J'en profitai pour la désarmer d'un mouvement vif de ma propre baguette.

– Tu ne crèveras personne ici Ginny et le premier qui lève la main sur lui devra en répondre devant moi.

Je laissai quelques secondes de battement avant de parler à nouveau.

– Et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas ça, ajoutai-je pour que mes paroles se gravent bien dans chacun des esprits.

Oui je menaçai une école entière mais c'était une question de vie et de mort, littéralement. Le silence se fit et j'en profitais pour modifier légèrement l'apparence de Tom d'un glamour, toujours dissimulé derrière moi, modifiant son physique jusqu'à ce que personne d'autre ne puisse le reconnaître. Il affichait toujours la même beauté, issue de sa présence écrasante et de son visage auquel j'avais laissé la plupart de ses traits.

Du coin de l'œil, alors que Ginny attaquait de front, j'avais vu Snape sortir sournoisement sa baguette pour soutenir un membre de la famille Weasley pour la première fois de sa vie. Je distinguai le regard de la rousse se troubler alors que j'avais donné à Tom une apparence nouvelle, les cheveux moins noirs, plus longs et des yeux aussi verts que les miens. On pouvait croire à une ressemblance avec la jeunesse de Voldemort, mais jamais soupçonner qu'il s'agissait véritablement de lui.

Je sentis la main de Tom se poser doucement sur mon épaule tandis que je fulminai sans savoir comment régler cette impasse. Le geste provoqua diverses réactions. La plus violente fut les hoquets de surprises émanant de Ron, Ginny et Hermione. La plus drôle fut surement le passage par toute une palette de couleur intéressante de Snape. Et la plus générale fut la plus parfaite incompréhension. McGonagall frappa dans ses mains pour ramener le silence qui avait soudain volé en éclat. Elle fixa ses yeux perçants dans les miens.

– Mr. Finnegan et Mr. Thomas, veuillez, s'il vous plait, porter les affaires de M. Potter jusqu'au dortoir. M. Weasley, Miss Weasley et Granger, M. Potter et son... ami, suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent et peu à peu mes affaires se mirent à léviter suivant Dean et Seamus. Minerva avait reconnu Tom mais il ne servait à rien d'affoler tout le monde.

– Vous autres, veuillez vider les lieux, vous avez mieux à faire, ajouta McGonagall d'un air pincé en toisant la foule de son regard sévère.

Les élèves se dissipèrent peu à peu et je sentis une fatigue incommensurable s'emparer de moi. Tout me paraissait irréel, j'étais en total décalage dans ma propre époque. Mais je n'avais pas fait le mauvais choix. Tom était là. Par réflexe, je saisis sa main dans la mienne et osai un regard vers lui. Il était en apparence calme mais j'avais appris à décrypter chacune de ses émotions dissimulées sous des tonnes de glace. Il était perdu et toujours en colère contre moi. Je voyais son regard se durcir plus les secondes passaient et une légère ride inquiète se former au coin de sa bouche. Et maintenant c'était son tour d'être coincé dans mon monde. L'explication serait rude…

Je relâchai sa main et il me suivit tandis que mes pas suivaient ceux du groupe qui marchait devant. Mes deux meilleurs amis étaient crispés et ne parlons même pas de Ginny. Elle bouillonnait, je pouvais le sentir d'ici. Je crois que je pouvais comprendre pourquoi.

Je me tournais vers Tom et fronçai les sourcils. Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué jusqu'à présent mais il me semblait… vieilli. Le glamour ne fonctionnait pas sur moi et je le voyais tel qu'il était vraiment. Je pâlis et il me lança le même regard inquisiteur. Apparemment, le temps ne se déroulait pas de la même manière entre deux mondes. J'avais au moins gagné trois ans physiquement et Tom également. J'avais surpris le regard étonné d'Hermione mais sans doute avait-elle mis ça sur le compte de ma longue absence. Je ne sentais même plus les restrictions magiques appliquées aux mineurs. J'étais majeur aux yeux de la magie et c'était tout ce qui comptait. A vu de nez je devais avoir environs dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. Et Tom tout juste dix-huit… Il lut la constatation dans mes pensées et il afficha un air soucieux.

Nous atteignîmes le bureau du directeur avec soulagement et les escaliers en colimaçon nous amenèrent jusqu'à la grande porte en chêne qui s'ouvrit alors que McGonagall s'y présentait en tête de file. Nous la suivîmes sans mot dire. C'était tendu. Pire si c'était possible.

McGonagall s'installa en silence derrière le bureau directorial et s'assit. Elle invita le professeur Snape à faire de même. Il nous toisa un moment et sembla capter le fait que nous trépignions tous plus ou moins visiblement. J'avais juste hâte que ça se termine.

« Posez-moi sur une chaise et je ferai un malheur ». Voilà ce que mon regard lançait en ce moment-même, accompagné d'un long signal de détresse visuel.

– Harry, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, salua McGonagall à mon intention.

– Moi aussi, Professeur, moi aussi.

– Tom, salua poliment la vieille femme, les lèvres pincées et le regard méfiant. Tu as bien agi, Harry, en apposant le glamour.

Tom hocha la tête en retour. Je saisis dans le regard de la directrice que sa confiance en mon jugement était bien la seule chose qui retenait sa baguette.

– Je le savais ! hurla Hermione en sortant sa baguette à son tour.

Je lâchai un énorme soupir tandis qu'à nouveau, instinctivement, je me plaçai entre sa baguette et Tom.

– Hermione, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ou plutôt si c'est exactement ce que tu…

– Je regrette d'avoir à le dire mais je suis également de l'avis bien mal exprimé de Miss Granger. Une explication Potter, ordonna Snape d'un ton sec en ne lâchant pas Tom du regard.

J'aurai volontiers donné une explication s'il ne m'avait pas coupé juste avant. Tom qui n'avait pas pipé mot soutenait son regard, un sourcil méprisant relevé qui semblait passablement agacer Snape. Je pouffai nerveusement, incapable de me retenir et Tom poussa un long soupir en me filant un coup discret dans les côtes pour me calmer. Je ne captais pas les regards surpris qui passèrent de lui et moi et vice-versa. Je savais que c'était bizarre et je ne ferai pas la liste des raisons pour lesquelles ça l'était. Tom leva sa baguette faisant se tendre toutes les personnes présentes. Aussitôt une demi-douzaine de baguette se retrouvèrent braquer sur lui. Il leur adressa un sourire charmeur et d'un geste léger fit apparaître un fauteuil dans lequel il tomba avec une élégance rare, croisant nonchalamment ses jambes dans le mouvement.

Les autres étaient plus tendus que le jour où Seamus avait manqué de faire exploser la moitié du château. Et si je ne connaissais pas si bien Tom à présent, j'aurai parié qu'il s'en amusait. J'étais à peu près certain également qu'il lisait leur pensée et que cela justifiait peu à peu son sourire qui s'agrandissait de secondes en secondes. Je m'en tenais au vieil adage avec lui : « mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer ». Alors je ne pus me contrôler et éclatai de rire. Ça n'allait sûrement pas plaider en notre faveur mais c'était mes nerfs qui lâchaient et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour calmer ça.

– Est-ce que c'est un syndrome de Stockholm ? demanda Ron sincèrement en nous regardant l'air méfiant.

Tom et moi échangeâmes un regard et je repartis de plus belle, incapable de me stopper. Il m'écrasa le pied mais rien n'y fit. Je finis par me calmer plusieurs minutes pesantes plus tard.

– Un syndrome de Stockholm ? Oh, pourquoi pas au point où on en est, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes de rire.

– Ne rigole pas, ça pourrait être ça, me morigéna Tom d'une voix suffisamment sombre pour que j'arrête définitivement de rire.

– Toutes les excuses du monde ne marcheront pas et je n'ai pas le syndrome de Stockholm, Tom, dis-je en appuyant chacun de mes mots avec fermeté tout en me redressant légèrement.

– Alors quoi Harry ? Qu'est-ce que…

– …c'est ce que bordel ? Complétai-je blasé. Je me suis posé la même question existentielle toute ma vie et récemment c'est devenu de plus en plus récurrent.

J'appuyais ma phrase d'un regard insistant sur Tom.

– Et si vous nous expliquiez simplement , proposa le professeur McGonagall.

– Simplement ? marmonnai-je sceptique.

Je soupirai. Par où commencer ?

– L'explosion de la potion, elle a provoqué quelque chose d'assez rare je crois. Je me suis retrouvé catapulté dans les années 1940 à Poudlard.

– Ça nous le savons. La potion créée par le mélange des ingrédients est appelée Sables du temps, me coupa Hermione.

C'était ainsi que Godric s'était présenté à moi, en effet.

– Les Serpentards ont été passé sous Oubliettes pendant qu'on cherchait un moyen de te faire rentrer. Mais il faut croire que tu n'as pas eu besoin de notre aide, ajouta Ron, l'air perdu et plus pâle que jamais.

Son regard passait sans cesse de Tom à moi.

– Eh bien… Devinez qui j'ai trouvé dans les années 1940 ? Lançai-je, à bout de nerfs.

Cette situation faisait exploser mes boussoles et j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau n'était qu'un amas de pensées qui cherchaient chacune à hurler plus fort que les autres. J'étais presque sûr que j'allais vivre des moments très gênants dans les prochaines minutes.

Evidemment mon ton enjoué laissa un blanc dans la pièce. Premier moment gênant, qui, étrangement, ne me gêna pas tant que ça. Je préférai le silence à toute autre remarque subtile.

– Personne pour répondre ? Demandai-je avec un sourire qui frôlait l'hystérie. Bien, laissez-moi vous présenter Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Le silence était de glace et Ginny avait les dents si serrées que je crus qu'elle allait se fracturer la mâchoire. Tom ne disait rien, il se leva tranquillement, évoluant parmi les personnes présentes qui frémissaient à son approche. Il stationna près de la fenêtre et ne bougea plus.

– Comment se fait-il qu'il puisse être ici sans que cela n'affecte notre époque ? demanda Hermione puis elle ajouta tout bas : pitié dites-moi que notre époque n'a pas été affectée à cause de votre voyage et que tu es le seul à te souvenir des changements…

– Enfin une question intéressante, chuchota Tom, mais chaque personne dans la pièce l'entendit.

Il me lança un regard perçant par-dessus son épaule.

– Comment puis-je être ici ? Que s'est-il passé quand je t'ai suivi dans le dôme ?

Je le vis suivre des yeux le mouvement de ma pomme d'Adam alors que je déglutissais nerveusement.

– J'ai… Un autre monde a été créé grâce à mon voyage. Un monde sans Tom Riddle et donc sans Voldemort. Il existe parallèlement au nôtre que j'ai décidé de réintégrer. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

– Non, ce n'est pas tout, tu viens de dire que tu avais le choix. Et tu as choisi de rejoindre un monde en guerre où tu as perdu tes parents. Pourquoi ? insista Tom, le regard dur en s'avançant sur moi.

Je détournai les yeux et il comprit. De rage, il donna un grand coup de pied dans la chaise qui vola en éclat contre le mur. Aussitôt, la plupart des baguettes se pointèrent sur lui. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition, le regard toujours fixé sur moi et un sourire un peu fou sur les lèvres, trahissant trop aisément sa colère.

– J'ai vu dans ton esprit ce que tu aurais pu avoir là-bas ! Tu aurais pu être heureux avec tes parents, ta sœur !

Je relevai un regard furieux sur lui et je pensais si fort ma réponse qu'elle flotta dans les airs « Oui, mais pas avec toi ! ».

– Tu ne m'en veux pas parce que je me suis refusé le bonheur, Tom ! Tu m'en veux parce que je te refuse la rédemption pour des actes que tu n'as pas commis. C'est une autre version de toi qui m'a retiré ma famille, pas toi. Si tu restes ici avec moi, j'ai bien conscience que tu devras supporter le fait que tu as cette part sombre en toi et tu pensais te racheter si je partais vivre dans un monde où aucun mal ne m'a été fait !

Il se tut et je sus que j'avais en partie visé juste. Il avança vers moi puis, soudain il bifurqua sur la porte. Il s'arrêta, basculant contre l'encadrement. Il était immobile, semblant aux aguets et, soudain, il sursauta. Il défonça presque le battant et bondit hors de la pièce, baguette sortie.

– Harry ! Il se passe quelque chose dans le château, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de disparaître dans les escaliers en colimaçon.

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de l'auteur sadique<strong> (je vais finir par croire que je le suis à force que vous me le répétiez) :

Voilà un aperçu des différentes réactions, les choses vont un peu s'emballer à partir de là !

Je tiens à vous remercier encore pour tous vos petits mots géniaux ! J'ai des reviews touchantes, drôles même et des gens qui me paraissent vraiment très sympathiques !

Je vous annonce également que j'ai enfin écrit le mot « **fin** » pour cette histoire ! L'épilogue est écrit et donc la publication va pouvoir sensiblement accélérer. Il y a officiellement **37 chapitres et un épilogue** ! Donc au **14 Mars** nous auront terminés avec cette fiction ! Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça me rend nostalgique ! Je l'ai commencée au lycée quoi xD

Enfin bref, merci encore d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Préparez-vous à entrer dans le niais hein (nan mais pas trop non plus), je vous ai laissé une trentaine de chapitres pour vous préparer mentalement alors nanananana !

**Question du jour :  
><strong>

Une chanson qui vous fait vous sentir bien peu importe le contexte ?

A très vite ! J'essaye de poster pour la Saint Valentin pour vous témoigner tout mon amour 3


	30. Chapter 29

**_Lost in the Sand of Time_**

**Auteur: **Jelyel

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Pairing: **HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Temps de parution**: Deux fois par semaine

**Précédemment dans Lost in the Sands of Time (ouais comme dans les séries, ouais ! ) :**

Harry réalise qu'il est temps pour lui de repartir. Un étrange dôme se prépare à le renvoyer dans son temps et il annonce à Callie et Nath sa véritable ascendance. Mais Tom se jette sur lui à la dernière minute et Harry atterrit sans lui dans un endroit bien étrange. Ce dernier lui montre des pans de vie de Callidora et Nathaniel. Harry finit par regagner son époque après avoir appris qu'il a créé un univers parallèle avec son voyage dans le temps. Il retrouve ainsi Tom, expédié avec ses bagages.

**RAR :**

_Gaef :_ Je t'ai répondu par MP :)

_Universeishome_ : Je t'ai répondu par mail, j'espère que ça aura marché haha :)

_Choupi_ : Oui je vais poster beaucoup plus régulièrement ! Je voyais mal Harry laisser Tom se faire décapiter haha ! Aaaaah l'amour… Si tu as une adresse mail je peux répondre à tes reviews directement dessus ! Il faut juste veiller attentivement à l'écrire en toute lettre genre blablouarobasehotmailpointfr ^^ En tout cas merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

_K.S_ : Oui des postes beaucoup plus réguliers ! Naaan le chantage et le soudoiement (ça existe pas xD) ne marchent pas ! :D Merci beaucoup et à très vite !

_XoXonii _: Contente que tu les trouves chou :D C'pas évident de les rendre mignon ces deux-là haha ! Ouiiii je connais l'animé dont tu parles et la chanson, je regardai aussi il y a quelques années :D Merci beaucoup en tout cas et à très vite !

_A.F_ : Haha oui les pauvres, mais bon quand on vit dans un monde magique, fait s'attendre à tout ! Et je pense que Tom s'en rend déjà compte :) Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

_BB _: Ah bah tu as le sens du confort pour lire ! Le froid en plus haha ! Bon alors je suis officiellement sadique ! C'est bien que je le sache, le déni c'est mal :) Je suis contente que ce Harry totalement OOC te plaise haha ! A chaque fois j'ai le flippe ! Mais oui il pouvait pas laisser Tom derrière ! J'ai rigolé comme une crétine en écrivant ça, je sais pas Tom= bagage je trouvais ça drôle, heureusement je me suis pas retrouvée seule à rire de la vanne haha !  
>Je plussoie pour les descriptions, c'est vrai qu'à cet endroit-là j'ai pas trop eu le réflexe d'en faire une longue alors que d'habitude j'en balance à la pelle ! Comme quoi ! T'en fais pas, je prends pas ça comme une vilaine critique, tu as le droit de donner ton avis ! Ça fait un moment que je prends les remarques plus que bien donc pas de soucis là-dessus<br>Ouiiii copine du seigneur des anneaux ! Pareil que toi, c'est terrible ! Et version longue s'il vous plaît !  
>Je lis pas beaucoup sur le fandom Naruto mais je devrais y jeter un œil Je connais pas les titres que tu as proposé du coup j'irai jeter un œil :)<br>Oh tu écris ?! Tu écris quoi ?  
>En tout cas je te remercie pour tes adorables reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !<br>PS : si tu veux me communiquer une adresse mail, ce sera plus simple pour que je te réponde de manière plus complète Faut juste faire attention à la rentrer sous cette forme « mailarobasehotmailpointfr » sinon ça passe pas !

**Note :**

Vous me gâtez décidemment ! Malgré mon sadisme avéré et révélé au grand jour depuis peu ! En tout cas voilà mon cadeau de la saint Valentin, empoisonné bien évidemment :D Allez, sans rancune !

Bonne lecture et profitez bien de vos chéris/chéries ! Puis sinon bon tête à tête avec Tom et Harry pour quelques minutes haha !

Avec tout mon amour, mesdames, messieurs, le chapitre 29…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29<strong>

Snape et moi avions déjà dégainés nos baguettes en entendant un étrange bruit d'explosion peu après le départ de Tom. Dans le château, ce genre de bruit était régulier et n'alertait plus personne mais je savais que Tom avait une perception accrue et s'il estimait que danger il y avait, alors…En un quart de seconde, je filai à la suite de Tom qui courrait devant moi, sa cape claquant sous chacun de ses pas précipités. Je le rattrapai et il se figea brutalement. D'un mouvement brusque il m'arrêta d'un bras avant de me plaquer contre le mur, juste avant une intersection.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny et nos deux professeurs arrivèrent peu après et se dissimulèrent à leur tour contre le mur. McGonagall sonda rapidement la situation et fit demi-tour, droit sur les dortoirs des Pouffsouffles quelques mètres plus loin.

J'ignorai les regards chargés d'incompréhension qui se posèrent sur nous alors que Tom était pressé contre moi, mon bras passé autour de sa taille alors qu'il observait discrètement le couloir adjacent. Je ne cherchai pas à le repousser et cela sembla alerter les autres. Je saisis du coin de l'œil la pâleur maladive de Ron et celle toute aussi insensée de Ginny, ainsi que l'air soucieux d'Hermione.

J'approchai mes lèvres de l'oreille de Tom et murmurai :

– Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Je vis le frisson qui hérissa son épiderme alors qu'il se penchait légèrement pour observer davantage le couloir qui croisait le nôtre, perpendiculairement. Il se rabattit soudain contre le mur, se détachant de moi, le souffle court et la tête renversée en arrière pour prendre la respiration qu'il avait retenue. Il ferma les yeux un instant et les ré-ouvrit presque aussitôt.

Il se pencha à mon oreille, murmurant le plus bas possible sa réponse :

– Deux hommes en noirs, peut-être y en a-t-il plus. Ils portent un masque étrange et se dirigent vers les étages.

– Des Mangemorts, chuchotai-je comme une évidence et tous les autres l'entendirent malgré mon timbre bas.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Se pouvait-il que Voldemort soit ici ?

– Que fais-t-on ? demanda Ron à voix basse.

– On attend, on ne peut pas attaquer de front, on ignore combien ils sont dans le château, murmura Hermione. Il n'y a personne dans la grande salle et dans les étages mais ici, il y a le couloir qui mène au dortoir des Serdaigle et à celui des Pouffsouffles alors on les attend et on défend le lieu si besoin est.

– On ne peut pas juste les laisser filer ? s'insurgea Ginny.

– On ne sait pas combien ils sont ! Nous sommes à un endroit stratégique pour une embuscade, c'est le seul rempart entre eux et les élèves ici ! rétorqua Ron vivement approuvé par Hermione. Dès qu'ils partent, l'un de nous doit sécuriser les dortoirs des Pouffsouffles et des Serdaigles.

Elle chercha du regard Snape pour un soutien professoral mais le potionniste surveillait l'autre bout du couloir, l'oreille aux aguets et la baguette brandie devant lui.

Tom me lança un regard inquiet puis reporta son attention sur le couloir et s'écarta progressivement du mur.

– Ils se sont éloignés un peu, dit-il, soulagé. Qu'est-ce qu'un « Mangemort » ?

Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens et il fuit le contact en comprenant que cette réponse impliquait des éléments potentiellement douloureux.

– Ce sont tes partisans, cracha soudain Ginny avant que je n'ai pu réfléchir à fournir la moindre explication adoucie.

Je sentis chacun de mes nerfs se contracter. Je consultai Tom du regard et hochai la tête comprenant que pour le moment nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de les laisser venir sur nous et les prendre par surprise. Ce serait notre seul avantage. Je me plaquai à nouveau contre le mur et en profitai pour remettre à tout le monde les pendules à l'heure.

– « Tes »…? Ginny, il n'est pas Voldemort, ok ? Il est juste Tom Riddle, chuchotai-je avec empressement. Tom, écoute-moi bien c'est important. Peu importe ce que tu entendras ici sur ton double du futur, tu restes Tom. Pas Voldemort, juste Tom. Et j'aimerai que ce soit également clair pour tout le monde. Si j'ai été capable de le voir, croyez-moi chacun d'entre vous le peut.

Tom hocha la tête, le regard froid et la mâchoire crispée. Je savais qu'il avait pris chacune des remarques depuis notre arrivé comme la preuve concrète qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un de mauvais, fatalement. Et pour la première fois je pouvais voir à quel point il souffrait de cette situation. Ils allaient l'achever, déjà que son estime de son futur avait grandement baissée depuis notre rencontre…

Pourtant, lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux brillaient de détermination. Je lui offris un sourire, sincèrement heureux de voir qu'il ne se laissait pas abattre. A quoi m'attendais-je ? C'était de Tom dont on parlait. Il en faudrait plus, tellement plus pour le faire tomber. Personne ne pouvait lui arriver à la cheville en estime de soi-même alors je n'avais surement pas autant de soucis à me faire.

Soudain, il se tendit à nouveau. Il sentit sans doute quelque chose qui le fit tressaillir légèrement. Mais avant que je n'ai pu lui demander ce dont il s'agissait, il avait saisi mon menton entre son pouce et son index et déposait un baiser bref sur mes lèvres. Je me laissai faire, hébété, et ignorai les hoquets choqués à côté de moi. Pas le temps… Pas l'envie. Et je sentais qu'il s'agissait un peu de sa revanche. Je pouvais respecter ça.

Puis, il me fit un clin d'œil et je compris ce qu'il allait faire. Je suivis son mouvement lorsqu'il se détacha du mur pour jaillir dans le couloir. Nous désarmâmes les deux Mangemorts qui nous avaient repérés et qui s'étaient approchés discrètement. Pas assez visiblement et Tom avait dû les entendre, les sentir arriver à notre hauteur.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le premier Mangemort tomba assommé et le bruit qu'il fit en percutant le mur alerta d'autres Mangemorts qui accoururent dans notre direction. J'en ficelai un d'un sort d'attache et fit un mouvement sec de ma baguette, l'envoyant au sol.

Puis, un détail me percuta et je me figeai. Quelque chose m'échappait. Comment une attaque était-elle possible, où était Dumbledore ? Tom le remarqua et me fit signe qu'il s'occupait de nos assaillant le temps que je règle la question qu'il se posait sans doute également. Nous ne pouvions agir correctement si nous ne savions pas pourquoi cette attaque avait lieu et comment il était possible que Poudlard, le lieu le plus protégé d'Ecosse, puisse en être le théâtre. Si je n'avais pas toutes les cartes, je ne pouvais pas jouer.

Je reculai légèrement me plaçant dos à Tom pour qu'il me couvre un instant du bouclier qu'il avait dressé dans le couloir devant nous, face aux deux assaillants restants.

– Dépêche-toi Harry, me pressa-t-il, les dents serrées, alors que le bouclier vacillait sous l'assaut des sorts répétés.

Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas des débutants et n'importe quel bouclier finirait par céder. J'observai donc rapidement un à un les visages ahuris et dépassés qui se présentaient à moi. Oui l'attaque, Tom, mon voyage dans le passé, tout s'enchaînait trop vite. Moi, j'y étais habitué mais eux… Je lâchai donc la question qui me tracassait depuis quelques secondes :

– Où est Albus ?

Les autres me regardèrent, surpris, s'attendant à tout sauf cette question. Mais je me demandais sincèrement où était le vieil homme. Il était la seule chose qui jusque-là avait vraiment empêché une attaque alors… Je leur lançai un regard insistant, me tournant brièvement pour assommer d'un sort un Mangemort près de nous qui s'apprêtait à se relever.

– Il est parti en déplacement pour une affaire spéciale, Harry, répondit Hermione en lançant un sortilège sur un Mangemort derrière le bouclier, allégeant l'assaut que subissait Tom en le maintenant.

– Hermione, tais-toi, il peut entendre, la stoppa Ginny d'une voix sèche en désignant Tom d'un mouvement de tête.

– Ginny, tu te calmes immédiatement. Je te signale que celui que tu viens de regarder avec mépris te protège depuis toute à l'heure de tout sortilège alors qu'il pourrait te laisser crever ! lui hurlai-je en passant ma baguette vers l'arrière entre mon bras et mes côtes pour immobiliser un Mangemort qui commençait à donner du fil à retordre à Tom et que j'avais repéré du coin de l'œil.

– Ce n'est qu'une tactique pour qu'on relâche nos défenses ! siffla-t-elle en assénant un maléfice cuisant qui passa _très_ près de Tom, le décoiffant légèrement. Oups, pardon.

Celui-ci se força à rester calme mais je sentis très bien que Ginny commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur le système. Je savais que ses souvenirs de lui l'empêchaient d'être totalement objective et pourtant, même en sachant ça, ses paroles m'énervaient.

– J'ai baissé ma garde pendant plusieurs mois, il a eu un million d'occasions de me tuer et il ne l'a jamais fait. Tu ne le connais pas ! Il n'est pas même pas celui que tu as vu dans le journal en deuxième année et il ne le sera jamais ! Répliquai-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurai voulu. Hermione, je t'en prie, continue. Il faut que je sache ! L'école est attaquée par des Mangemorts et quelque chose a dû m'échapper pour que cela arrive ! Je dois trouver la faille, le but de l'attaque où nous allons perdre une bataille !

Hermione lança un regard hésitant à Ginny qui se renfrogna et à Ron qui ne répondit rien, se plaçant aux côtés de Tom pour renforcer le bouclier, donnant par-là même son avis sur la question. Tom se battait pour nous, il ne m'avait pas tué et nous étions attaqués alors… Il se rangeait du côté de Tom pour le moment.

– Il est parti chercher des Horcruxes. Ce sont des morceaux d'âme de Voldemort…

Elle s'interrompit quand le bouclier vacilla laissant un sort exploser le plafond, faisant tomber sur nous un fin nuage de poussière.

– Je crois que vous avez assez discuté. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir pour vous prouver que je ne vais pas vous tuer. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes, pour l'amour du ciel ! Alors aidez-nous ! intervint Tom, hors de lui.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione et me précipitai à nouveau aux côtés de Tom. Snape protégeait l'autre bout du couloir dans un combat effréné aux côté de Minerva qui l'avait rejoint.

– Détruit le bouclier Tom, on va les affronter, il faut qu'on mette en sécurité les plus petits, dis-je alors que nos épaules se touchaient presque.

Il hocha la tête.

– Hermione, Ron, Ginny tenez-vous prêt, prononçai-je lentement. A trois… Un, deux…

Le bouclier disparut et aussitôt les sorts fusèrent dans tous les sens. Ron assurait sur deux fronts et sa rapidité de mouvement me bluffa. Je me concentrai sur Tom pour créer une brèche et traverser ce foutu couloir pour rejoindre les dortoirs. Les Mangemorts à terre s'accumulaient et les quatre combattants devant nous furent bientôt tous hors d'état de nuire. J'allais prendre la direction du troisième étage pour vérifier l'état des Serdaigles mais Hermione posa une main sur mon bras.

– Harry, Dumbledore doit être rentré, il n'est pas au courant de ce qui se passe et s'ils le cueillent dans le tour d'Astronomie…, dit-elle, essoufflée, en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

– Hermione, c'est le plus grand mage de notre siècle, il ne lui arrivera rien, répondis-je en prenant le chemin du troisième étage pour vérifier si d'autres Mangemorts rôdaient.

– Il est mourant, Harry ! hurla-t-elle soudain alors que ses larmes rendaient sa voix plus fragile.

Je me figeai. Mourant ? Pourquoi ? C'était de Dumbledore dont on parlait, ce vieillard intemporel. Lui, mourant ? Il devait y avoir une erreur. Je me retournai lentement et les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux d'Hermione ne firent qu'accroître mes craintes. Alors il était là le but de l'attaque… Avant que je n'aie pu réagir, Snape me passa devant à toute vitesse en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, comme en état de choc. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. Pas encore des morts. Pas encore, s'il vous plaît.

Soudain, une main se glissa dans la mienne et Tom resserra ses doigts autour des miens. D'une impulsion, il se mit à courir à la suite de Snape, m'entraînant avec lui.

– Vérifiez l'état des plus petits ! Hurlai-je à l'adresse de Ron, Hermione et Ginny alors que nous bifurquions au détour d'un couloir.

Je sentais à peine mes pieds fouler le sol tant Tom semblait porter notre course effrénée. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque nous arrivâmes au bout des escaliers de la tour d'astronomie et que des voix se faisaient entendre au-dessus de nos têtes. Il me tira vers un coin qui passait sous le sol de la tour et qui permettait d'avoir un bon poste d'observation. Apparemment, nous n'étions pas les seuls à y avoir pensé puisque Snape sortit de l'ombre, un doigt plaqué sur la bouche pour nous intimer le silence le plus total. Il passa tout près de moi et murmura :

– N'intervenez sous aucun prétexte, rien de ce que vous verrez ce soir n'est pas savamment orchestré. Restez où vous êtes.

Il avança et observa de plus près ce qui se passait dans la pièce au-dessus de nos têtes. A travers les trous du plancher j'aperçus la silhouette fine de Malfoy. Il pointait sa baguette sur quelqu'un et je me déplaçai légèrement pour mieux voir. Je frémis lorsque j'aperçus le vieil homme presque courbé qu'était désormais Dumbledore. Il paraissait mal en point mais dégageait toujours cette impression de puissance. Il semblait avoir été désarmé par Malfoy et attendait patiemment, son éternel sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

– Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça M. Malfoy, je peux vous aider, je peux vous protéger vous et votre famille.

– Non, vous ne pouvez pas ! hurla Malfoy d'une voix hystérique, trépignant de désespoir.

Il était à deux doigts de craquer et ce n'était pas bon signe. Soudain, d'autres bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et j'aperçus trois Mangemorts qui se glissaient également dans la pièce, vêtus de leur cape à capuchon. Ils étaient relevés sur leur tête, dissimulant leur visage. Je ne parvins pas immédiatement à les identifier.

– Bonsoir, professeur Dumbledore, susurra une voix féminine que j'aurai reconnue entre mille.

Ma mâchoire se contracta alors que ma rage prenait le dessus. J'amorçai un mouvement pour sortir de notre cachette mais je vis le regard intense de Dumbledore capter le mien à travers le plancher troué. Il m'incita immédiatement à ne pas intervenir, mais cela ne me calma pas pour autant. Je sentis deux bras se passer autour de moi au niveau de mes côtes alors que Tom me ceinturait puissamment. Son regard se leva vers le plafond percé et Dumbledore le fixa, à peine surpris. Il eut un sourire que je jugeais à la fois amusé et fatigué, puis, se concentra sur les nouveaux arrivants.

La discussion continuait en haut mais je ne parvenais pas à entendre, aveuglé par ma haine envers Bellatrix qui se trouvait à portée de baguette. Je fulminai littéralement et c'est ce moment que choisit Snape pour sortir de sa cachette, provoquant un silence lourd alors que Bellatrix murmurait son venin à l'oreille de Draco, son neveu.

La tension monta d'un cran et un mauvais pressentiment me prit aux tripes : il allait se passer quelque chose grave. Quelque chose de terriblement grave. Je me débattis silencieusement pour que Tom me lâche, mais il me maintint serré contre son torse, une main posée à plat sur mon front pour maintenir ma tête contre son épaule.

– Shhht, murmura-t-il lentement.

Je croisai son regard rassurant je m'adjoignis au calme peu un peu et il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur moi. Je vis à peine Snape écarter d'un geste vif Draco et se placer face à Dumbledore, la baguette pointée sur le vieil homme.

– Severus, je vous en prie, murmura le vieil homme fatigué alors que les années semblaient finalement le rattraper.

La supplication me brisa le cœur et tout se passa en une fraction de secondes. Snape brandit plus fermement sa baguette et prononça clairement une incantation que me fit bondir de terreur.

– _Avada Kedavra_.

La voix avait été ferme et claire, le regard dur et brillant d'un éclat étrange. Je me débattis de plus bel alors que dans un bruit d'impact irréel, le sortilège touchait Albus. Son corps se rigidifia et bascula par-dessus la barrière de la tour, disparaissant dans le vide. Je finis par échapper à la prise de Tom en hurlant, mais il était trop tard. Les Mangemorts avaient déjà quitté la pièce et le rire fou de Bellatrix accompagnait leur descente.

Des lâches.

Je me précipitai à leur suite et courus sur leurs traces dans le parc. Les hurlements de joie de Bellatrix me glacèrent le sang alors que, d'un coup de baguette, elle enflammait la cabane d'Hagrid. Je poussai un hoquet d'horreur et me précipitai vers elle. Je lui lançai sort sur sort pour qu'elle s'écarte, pour qu'elle meure. Elle ricana et je vis ses yeux briller de défi alors que son regard passait de la cabane en feu à moi. Je la toisai, le visage déformé par la haine.

Une fois arrivé à hauteur de la cabane, je hurlai le sortilège _aguamenti_, laissant filer Bellatrix à regret. Pourtant, elle s'arrêta et me lança un regard satisfait par-dessus son épaule. Elle sembla apprécier ce qu'elle lut dans mes yeux puisque, d'une démarche féline, elle approcha à nouveau.

– Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton cher parrain, Harry, susurra-t-elle d'un ton enjôleur.

Je sentis la rage me submerger alors que d'un coup de baguette je lui lançai le sort de la mort. Elle s'écarta simplement de sa trajectoire et ricana de plus belle.

– Oui la même fougue, le même courage suicidaire. Et tu sais à quel point _j'aimais_ mon cousin, dit-elle d'un ton fasciné en approchant davantage, munie d'un bouclier que mes sorts peinaient à percer.

Cette garce me déstabilisait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Je ne contrôlais rien quand elle était là simplement parce que j'étais trop préoccupé à me retenir de l'égorger dans une attaque suicide. Finalement, ses paroles n'étaient pas totalement dénuées de sens.

– Ne parlez pas de lui ! Fermez-la ! Vous n'êtes rien, Bellatrix, à peine plus que l'ombre de vous-même, crachai-je en brisant son bouclier d'un sortilège plus puissant.

Le souffle de l'explosion nous balaya tous les deux d'une rafale puissante, faisant virevolter ses mèches qu'elle avait aussi noire que les miennes. Elle recula comme si elle s'était brûlée et bondit en arrière, le regard furieux. Je n'étais plus l'enfant effrayé qu'elle avait croisé au ministère il y a une année de cela. Je jouais sérieusement, au même niveau qu'elle si ce n'était plus.

Puis, soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que derrière moi j'entendais des bruits de course. Elle pâlit dans la semi-obscurité et ses yeux brillèrent d'étonnement. Je sentis l'aura de Tom m'envelopper alors qu'il approchait en courant, suivi, plus loin, par une dizaine d'autres sorciers. Bellatrix était assez puissante pour sonder l'aura et voir au-delà du glamour que j'avais apposé sur lui. Elle recula.

– Impossible…C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle.

Un sort venant de derrière moi et portant l'empreinte de Tom l'envoya planer plusieurs mètres plus loin. Un autre la désarma et Tom arriva à ma hauteur alors qu'il la faisait léviter avant de le projeter puissamment à terre d'un mouvement impérieux de la main.

Elle se releva difficilement, ahurie.

– Bella ! Hurla une voix grave à l'orée de la forêt.

La sorcière folle se retourna brutalement, ses longs cheveux tournoyant autour d'elle et elle courut. Elle s'enfuit le plus vite qu'elle le put vers la forêt malgré les sortilèges de Tom à son encontre. J'allais la poursuivre quand deux bras entourèrent mon torse. Je sentis les auras des autres élèves approcher tandis que la cabane d'Hagrid fumait toujours. Le demi-géant en sortit, toussotant, mal en point mais vivant.

– Ils sont trop nombreux Harry, me murmura Tom d'une voix profonde, aux inflexions autoritaires, tout en raffermissant sa prise et effleurant mon oreille de ses lèvres. Ils sont trop nombreux.

Je plaçai mes mains sur les siennes et les serrai compulsivement alors que mes jambes se dérobaient sous moi. Il me maintint fermement contre lui alors que des sanglots violents me décimaient. Il était mort. Dumbledore. Etait. Mort.

Une longue plainte de douleur sortit de ma gorge et Tom se tendit alors que je sentais ma peine l'emporter sans qu'il ne sache quoi faire pour m'aider. Je me laissai presque échouer en avant, incapable d'aspirer l'air qui m'était nécessaire. J'étouffai. J'étouffai de chagrin. Je sentais qu'on nous observait depuis le haut de la colline mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je me fichais de ce qu'ils pensaient de Tom, de moi, de nous.

Un éclair zébra le ciel et la pluie se mit à tomber en gouttes lourdes sur nous tandis que la marque des ténèbres rugissait au-dessus dans un bruit infernal.

Je saisis ma baguette, si fort que mes jointures en blanchirent, et avec un hurlement de rage, je la levai vers le ciel, perçant de l'intérieur ce symbole annonciateur de mort. La lumière jaillit à travers les nuages noirs et les dissipa laissant au ciel une couleur plus claire, d'un gris morose.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Bon bon bon… Je m'expose sans doute encore aux menaces en tout genre mais je trouve que la coupure est moins violente. Enfin façon de parler, elle est violente mais pas dans le même registre ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu en tout cas !<p>

Réponse à la question de la dernière fois : J'ai écouté vos titres, merci pour ces petits moments de bonne humeur :D je vous mets ici les miens, si ça vous intéresse ! Quitte à être dans le partage ! Donc les chansons qui ont le pouvoir de la bonne humeur sur moi sont variées mais deux réussissent en tout temps : « Come on Eileen » des Dexy's Midnight Runners et « My way » de Frank Sinatra. Vous l'aurez compris, j'aime les « vieilleries ». Je les aime d'amour sincère même.

**Question du jour :** Votre film favori ? Celui que vous pouvez remettre en boucle sans vous lasser et qui vous fait passer pour un taré aux yeux de vos proches et moins proches qui ont le malheur de l'évoquer (ou non). Si le côté film ne vous parle pas, vous pouvez balancer une série !

Merci beaucoup encore une fois pour tous vos petits mots trop mignons !

Bisous plein d'amour !


	31. Chapter 30

_**Lost in the Sand of Time**_

**Auteur : **Jelyel

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Pairing : **HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Temps de parution**: Deux fois par semaine

**Précédemment dans Lost in the Sands of Time (ouais comme dans les séries, ouais ! ) :**

Harry réalise qu'il est temps pour lui de repartir. Un étrange dôme se prépare à le renvoyer dans son temps et il annonce à Callie et Nath sa véritable ascendance. Mais Tom se jette sur lui à la dernière minute et Harry atterrit sans lui dans un endroit bien étrange. Ce dernier lui montre des pans de vie de Callidora et Nathaniel. Harry finit par regagner son époque après avoir appris qu'il a créé un univers parallèle avec son voyage dans le temps. Il retrouve ainsi Tom, expédié avec ses bagages. A peine ont-ils le temps de s'acclimater à l'ambiance peu accueillante envers Tom, que le château est attaqué par les Mangemorts. Dumbledore est tué en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

**RAR :**

_Ange :__ Ah mince, ton adresse mail n'est pas passée, dissimule-la sous cette forme : blablouarobasehotmailpointfr ^^ Merci :)_

_Guest__ : Hey ^^ Je ne te dis rien sur la suite, ça gâcherait le peu de suspens qu'il y a ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Je ne connais pas cette série mais avec ce que tu en dis ça a l'air pas mal du tout ! J'irai voir un peu ça ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas !_

_K.S :__ ils arrivent au moment où on a besoin d'eux au final ! Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas ) Merci !_

_A.F.__ : Moi aussi je l'aime bien mais si je fais survivre tout le monde, c'est un peu bisounours… Je fais des choix xD Déjà que ça va être niais haha !  
><em>_Disons que dans les livres ça m'a écoeurée que Snape dise rien alors que tout aurait été tellement plus simple ! Je suis contente en tout cas que tu trouves Tom chou haha ! Même si de base c'est pas un personnage de JKR censé être chou x)  
><em>_Pareil pour les films, étrange qu'on soit sur le fandom HP, vraiment… xD  
><em>_Merci beaucoup !_

_Brunhylde :__ J'adore ton pseudo ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant ! Pour le face à face, il sera assez bref mais il y en aura un, un peu bizarre, je l'admets xD  
><em>_Ah mais pareil ! Je danse mal aussi mais on s'en fout, tant que ça fait du bien !  
><em>_Yes, bon listing de film ! Bright Star je connais juste la réalisatrice pour la leçon de piano et Top of the lake mais je n'ai pas vu celui-ci :) du coup je me le note !  
><em>_Merci beaucoup !_

**Note :**

Heeeey ! Je commence à être à court de formules de remerciement et j'ai encore envie de vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, pour les ajouts en favoris, les follows et tout ça !

Alors merci encore une fois !

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre un peu plus lent et plein d'explications sur un peu tout et cela permettra d'enclencher la dernière pente raide de la fic :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! :)

Bonne lecture les p'tit(e)s poulet(te)s !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30<strong>

D'un pas ferme, je remontai la colline, Tom me suivait de près alors que j'atteignais la cour où un petit groupe de personnes s'agglutinait déjà. Je les repoussai sans ménagement pour me frayer un chemin à travers la foule.

Il était là. Son corps. Il reposait selon un angle étrange, les bras en croix et les yeux grands ouverts sur le ciel. Les perles de pluie donnaient l'étrange impression qu'il pleurait mais son regard était mort et il avait la pâleur effrayante qu'ont tous les cadavres.

Je me laissai tomber à genou au sol près de lui, incapable d'en supporter plus. D'une main tremblante, je lui fermai les yeux et la nuit tomba sur lui pour toujours. J'entendais des cris choqués et des pleurs derrière moi je n'en avais rien à faire, obnubilé par ma propre douleur. Je baissai la tête, vaincu pour la première fois depuis longtemps. C'était trop, trop à supporter. J'avais besoin de Tom. Là. Maintenant.

Je sus qu'il entendit ma pensée lorsque ses bras se refermèrent une fois de plus autour de mes épaules. Ce geste sembla si familier que j'en restai bouche bée. Je sentais les regards hébétés passer du cadavre à ce contact entre Tom et moi, marquant avec évidence l'absence de relation platonique entre nous. Ils avaient compris.

Mes yeux erraient sur le cadavre face à moi et je me refusai à lever encore une fois la tête sur son visage mort. Snape paierait.

Un détail attira cependant mon attention quelque chose brillait dans sa main. Intrigué, je dirigeai ma main vers la sienne, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un dernier au revoir, marqué par l'affection. Discrètement, je refermai mes doigts autour de ce qu'il tenait et retirai ma main en serrant la chose au creux de mon poing fermé. Je la glissai dans ma poche discrètement.

Tom m'aida à me relever, une main passée autour de ma taille alors que mes jambes menaçaient de ne plus me porter. Mon regard tomba immédiatement sur Hermione qui avait enfoui sa tête dans le pull de Ron. Ce dernier avait un bras passé autour d'elle alors qu'ils pleuraient tous deux silencieusement. Ils auraient besoin de temps.

Ils m'observèrent sans rien dire m'appuyer sur Tom avec une évidence si transparente que je savais qu'ils avaient compris. Ce qu'ils n'avaient fait que soupçonner était dévoiler à travers sa main serrée autour de moi et la mienne agrippant la sienne, nos doigts entremêlés.

Je perçai à nouveau la foule, accompagné de Tom, et le chemin me parut durer une éternité. Peu importe où je posai mes yeux tout était flou. Je perdais pied et les visages semblaient juste troubles. Je ne me rendis même pas compte immédiatement que Tom m'avait guidé jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Il l'ouvrit et m'aida à y entrer. Je sentis à peine qu'il m'asseyait sur le sofa confortable de notre salle. Notre endroit à nous, à travers le temps et l'espace. Juste lui et moi. Juste nous.

Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur son visage, celui-ci n'était pas flou comme les autres. Il était étonnement clair et plus beau que jamais. Il était tout ce dont j'avais besoin dans l'immédiat et il était à portée de main. Je tendis donc mon bras alors qu'il avait reculé jusqu'à son poste habituel, près de la fenêtre. Il me regarda, le visage étrangement neutre et, doucement, il plaça sa main autour de la mienne. Il n'avança que de quelques pas et porta mes doigts à ses lèvres avant de les embrasser avec une tendresse infinie que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je sentis tout mon corps frissonner et mon ventre se serrer alors que la caresse me laissait pantelant. Juste une caresse de ses lèvres. Et il était toujours trop loin à mon goût alors je tirai doucement sur sa main. Il avança un peu plus. Mais pas assez. Je tirai plus fermement et d'une impulsion je l'amenai contre moi.

Ma tête se logea immédiatement contre son ventre. J'inspirai l'odeur si particulière que dégageait sa peau à travers ses vêtements. Une odeur boisée, douce et masculine. J'avais besoin de son contact et mes bras entourèrent ses reins alors que sa main passait dans mes cheveux en une caresse voluptueuse.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un flou intense, me laissant plus vidé que jamais. Je ne rejoignis les autres que deux jours plus tard, pour l'enterrement de cet homme qui avait cru en moi sans douter une seule fois. Je lui rendis un dernier hommage, souriant faiblement à la tombe d'un blanc immaculé. Et je me souvins de ce que Godric m'avait dit. Si je le souhaitais, je pourrais le revoir. Dans une autre vie. Ou dans cet endroit où les âmes se reposent avant de repartir. Et du repos il en méritait plus que quiconque. En cet instant, avec ce que je savais désormais, je pris la pleine mesure du « Repose en paix» gravé sur les lèvres de chacun.

Le lendemain, je demandais des nouvelles de Remus. On m'apprit qu'il était en mission depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, tentant de rallier un groupe de loup garous à l'Ordre. J'ignorai même quand il était censé en revenir ou s'il en reviendrait, et la nouvelle avait jeté un autre froid sur l'ambiance. C'est pourquoi j'errai dans les couloirs comme un mort vivant, au milieu des élèves quand il entra en trombe dans le château. Il me chercha du regard et je pâlis en le voyant, le visage plus émacié que jamais, un épuisement sans nom peint sur les traits.

Pourtant, je ne réfléchis pas plus que ça à son état, lâchant les livres que je tenais pour courir droit sur lui. Il me réceptionna solidement dans ses bras, dans un contact puissant. Je passai mes bras dans son dos, le menton sur son épaule et l'envie irrépressible de me laisser aller à pleurer.

– Quand ils m'ont dit que tu étais revenu, je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Je n'ai su qu'hier pour… tout ça et pour Dumbledore…, murmura-t-il, défait.

Il me détacha de lui pour m'observer, me reculant un peu. Plusieurs élèves nous observaient et d'une main, j'installai un bulle de silence autour de nous.

– Je suis désolé, Remus, chuchotai-je.

– Tu n'y es pour rien. Mais… Minerva m'a parlé d'autre chose plus inquiétant.

Je sus qu'il parlait de Tom, et je sus aussi dans son regard qu'il avait déjà compris ma position à ce sujet.

– Qui l'a reconnu ?

– Seulement McGonagall, Ginny, Snape et par extension Ron et Hermione.

– Snape est passé de l'autre côté et Minerva ne fera rien sans ton accord. Quant à Ginny, Ron et Hermione, ils te sont fidèles, résuma-t-il, rapidement, les yeux rivés sur le plafond et réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Je gardai le silence, j'avais tourné et retourné ces paramètres un milliard de fois. Il darda sur moi son regard ambré, laissant transparaître son soulagement de me trouver en vie.

– Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère. Tu crois aussi aux secondes chances, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-il soudain.

– Je crois qu'il n'y a pas besoin de seconde chance quand notre existence n'a pas encore été salie par des actes barbares, répliquai-je doucement, mes yeux fichés dans les siens.

Il eut un sourire entendu. Je savais qu'il comprendrait. Personne d'autre que Remus n'aurait pu entendre raison si rapidement. Je _lui_ ressemblais bien plus que nous ne l'admettions. Et j'étais fier de cet état de fait.

– Il n'est pas celui qui a tué Papa et Maman. Et Remus… Ils vivent… Dans un autre monde, je te promets sur mon âme, qu'ils vivent une vie heureuse, épargnée par la guerre, murmurai-je si bas que je savais que seul sa condition de créature nocturne lui permit de m'entendre.

Il me lança un regard étrange et eut un sourire triste.

– Alors c'est ce qui est arrivé ? Un autre monde est né de tes choix dans le passé ? chuchota-t-il et j'acquiesçai avec un sourire pâle.

Un petit silence s'installa.

– Je dois aller voir Minerva, il faut que je lui fournisse le rapport de ma mission mais je devais te voir avant. M'assurer que tu allais bien. Promets-moi de prendre soin de toi. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, j'espère…

Il me donna une brève étreinte avant de s'éloigner et je le regardai partir à regret. Les jours se mirent à nouveau à passer à une lenteur incroyable ou peut-être n'était-ce que des heures. Remus avait dû repartir immédiatement surveiller un groupe suspect non loin de la forêt. L'état d'alerte du monde sorcier était maximal. Le ministère était corrompu et plus personne n'était en sécurité nulle part désormais. Poudlard était le dernier havre des sorciers libres et des sorciers de tous milieux avait rejoint le château.

Je sortis lentement de ma torpeur et Dumbledore était mort depuis une semaine. Quelque chose se préparait dans l'ombre et je sentais la menace planer au-dessus de nous. Tom agissait étrangement, comme affaibli. Je ne commentais pas ses brusques vertiges, ou ces moments où il croyait que je ne le voyais pas s'agripper à un meuble sous la douleur, juste pour broyer autre chose que ma main. Je savais ce qui se produisait mais je ne disais rien, refusant l'éventualité de le perdre. J'étais sonné, complètement dépassé et manquant cruellement d'informations malgré mes demandes incessantes auprès de Minerva pour être impliqué dans les plans de guerre.

J'avais déménagé toutes mes affaires dans la salle sur demande, peu tenté à l'idée d'essayer d'intégrer Tom au dortoir des Gryffondor ou même à la vie du château. Personne n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur sa présence et il empruntait ma cape d'invisibilité pour chaque déplacement, prenant ses repas avec moi dans la Salle sur Demande. Mieux valait que le plus de monde possible ignore sa présence et son identité. Or je ne savais pas combien de temps Ginny tiendrait sa langue si elle le croisait perpétuellement dans les couloirs du château.

J'avais fouillé en vain mes affaires pour trouver le pendentif des Potter que Nathaniel m'avait donné. Il ne m'appartenait pas vraiment, du moins pas celui-ci. Il appartenait au petit Harry et à ses frères et sœurs dans cet autre monde. Le mien devait se trouver quelque part dans les voûtes de mon père. J'avais dû me résoudre à envoyer Dobby fouiller les coffres de mes parents à ma place, ayant l'interdiction formelle de quitter le château en ces temps sombres.

J'entendis le « crack » typique des déplacements du petit elfe de maison. Celui-ci s'inclina devant moi.

– Harry Potter, Monsieur, Dobby a trouvé ce que vous cherchiez.

Je me redressai vivement et l'accueillit avec l'un de mes rares sourires crispés des derniers temps.

– Dobby, tu es absolument génial ! Je te remercie, dis-je en tendant la main.

Le petit elfe se tortilla, mal à l'aise, et laissa choir dans ma main un petit sachet de velours dans lequel je sentais la forme du triskèle.

– C'est un honneur de servir Harry Potter, Monsieur, dit-il en s'inclinant, provoquant la chute de son petit chapeau à la couleur criarde assez agressive.

Puis il disparut à nouveau, me laissant seul avec mon héritage. Je sortis le collier en or blanc de sa petite pochette et je le nouai autour de mon cou. Le pendentif chauffa étrangement contre ma peau, pulsant doucement et rougissant intensément mes veines quelques secondes. Je me sentis immédiatement moins seul et je me laissai à nouveau tomber contre le dossier du canapé.

Une voix me tira de mes réflexions alors que j'étais allongé sur le divan, jouant avec ma baguette qui lançait de petites étincelles jusqu'au plafond. Elles retombaient mollement sur mon visage, me créant de légers frissons de chaleur dans tout le corps.

– Harry ?

Je me redressai vivement et sondai la pièce du regard. Le visage d'Hermione était apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte. Tout Poudlard était affolé et les cours avaient été annulés, laissant les élèves qui le souhaitaient regagner leurs familles respectives. L'endroit réputé le plus sûr au monde avait été assailli par des Mangemorts. Dumbledore était mort. Une telle nouvelle n'avait pas laissé la population sorcière de marbre et la terreur se distillait dans leur sillage, dans leurs mots et leurs attitudes, plus méfiantes que jamais. Pourtant, la plupart des élèves étaient restés. Surtout les plus vieux d'entre nous. Nous savions que Poudlard était la place forte à défendre. En se dispersant, nous signions notre arrêt de mort.

– Hermione, saluai-je, lui faisant signe d'entrer dans la salle.

– Tom n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Tom était parti sillonner le parc, empruntant un passage secret afin de ne pas croiser Ginny qui souhaitait toujours attenter à sa vie. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas vraiment mieux réagi les premiers jours. Cependant, la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés qui me faisait face avait fini par retrouver son esprit rationnel et avait pris le recul nécessaire pour entendre ce que j'avais à dire. Ron avait mis moins de temps que cela, se contentant de faire confiance à son instinct qui, jusque-là, ne lui avait jamais fait défaut sauf en matière de filles, avant Hermione.

– Non, répondis-je. Non, il n'est pas là.

– Ah, laissa-t-elle échapper et je perçus le soulagement dans sa voix.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas mon acharnement à le défendre et le fait que je m'isole quasiment une semaine en me coupant d'eux avait renforcé cette incompréhension. Je savais qu'ils me pensaient troublé, manipulé même. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient imaginé, Tom m'avait laissé seul la plupart du temps, errant dans le château presque vidé de ses élèves. Il passait quelques fois, vérifiant mon état. Mais il avait compris mon besoin de faire le point, de vivre mon deuil et de laisser partir une personne de plus.

– Vous… Vous êtes vraiment… enfin je veux dire vous êtes…, balbutia-t-elle, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

– Ensembles ? Oui je suppose qu'on peut voir les choses comme ça même si c'est…

– Compliqué ? proposa-t-elle.

– Compliqué, confirmai-je et elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

– Harry, nous devons parler. On se fait du souci pour toi, me dit-elle d'une petite voix en prenant place sur le divan, à côté de moi.

– Je sais, je suis navré Hermione, crois-moi. J'avais juste besoin d'être seul. Je viens de manquer quasiment une année de vos vies alors que de mon côté il ne s'est écoulé que quelques semaines.

– Je comprends, prononça-t-elle doucement.

– Comment les Mangemorts ont-ils pu entrer ?

– Malfoy, répondit-elle simplement. Il mijotait quelque chose depuis le début de l'année, il se comportait étrangement, je veux dire, plus que d'habitude. Dumbledore semblait au courant de ce fait mais il n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus. Il s'est avéré que Malfoy réparait une armoire à disparaître reliée à celle chez Barjow et Beurk.

– Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange. Dumbledore, l'un des plus grands sorciers que cette Terre ait porté, qui passe à côté de _ça_…

– Si, confirma-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Mais, Harry, il était mourant. Il est possible que… qu'il ait simplement eu plus urgent à s'occuper.

– Plus urgent que de surveiller le fils d'un Mangemort notoire agissant étrangement ? J'en doute, murmurai-je. Si Malfoy avait échoué dans sa mission, on peut imaginer que Voldemort l'aurait tué pour son échec, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione releva soudain la tête, comprenant où je voulais en venir.

– Tu veux dire que Dumbledore aurait sciemment fermé les yeux dessus pour ne pas mettre Malfoy en danger ?

– C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Dumbledore était capable de ce genre de choses, complètement incongrues. Il l'aurait même laissé le tuer si Snape n'avait pas…

Une phrase du potionniste me revint : « Il n'y a rien que vous verrez ce soir qui n'est pas savamment orchestré ».

– Hermione, et si Snape était toujours de notre côté ? Et si Dumbledore lui avait demandé de le tuer afin que Malfoy ne devienne pas un meurtrier, reste en vie et que Snape s'assure une place de choix parmi le cercle proche de Voldemort ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, elle en était venue à la même conclusion que moi quelques secondes avant que je l'énonce. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas parier là-dessus. Il y avait également un pourcentage élevé de chance que Snape nous ait vraiment trahis. Mais j'en doutais.

Un silence s'installa et elle le coupa prudemment.

– Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu fasses ce que la prophétie a prédit.

– Ce n'est qu'une prophétie.

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de Tom et je me redressai, cherchant ses yeux du regard. Hermione se tendit, encore peu habituée à sa présence. Ce n'était que la troisième fois qu'elle le croisait et supprimer de son esprit le calcul Tom Riddle = Voldemort semblait complexe. Chose que je pouvais comprendre puisque je l'avais vécu.

Je me levai et fis les cent pas dans la pièce, reprenant sans le vouloir cette vieille habitude qu'avait Dumbledore.

– Il y a des choses que je dois t'expliquer, Harry, commença Hermione.

Je l'encourageai à continuer d'un regard. Elle lança une œillade hésitante à Tom et je levai les yeux au ciel.

– Continue, tu peux lui faire confiance.

– Je... D'accord, finit-elle par admettre et je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête pour sa confiance aveugle en mon jugement.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et Ron apparut. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de Tom près de nous et je vis sa main tressaillir, comme prête à saisir sa baguette.

– Je m'y ferai jamais, marmonna-t-il en avançant dans la pièce jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté de Hermione.

Je souris un peu et repris mes cent pas. Le silence s'étendit avant que la jeune femme ne se décide à le briser, se raclant un peu la gorge avant de se lancer.

– Cette année a été particulière. Avec ton départ... on n'était pas sûrs d'être un jour capable de ta ramener et indépendamment du fait que tu reviennes ou non il nous fallait un plan de guerre. Nous devions nous préparer et trouver les points faibles de Voldemort.

Elle lança un regard en coin à Tom qui ne cilla pas, se contentant de soutenir son regard.

– Dumbledore a cherché pendant des années ce qui donnait à Voldemort cette capacité à revenir. Il a découvert l'existence de Horcruxe. Le professeur Slughorn, un ancien enseignant revenu cette année détenait cette information et son image de marque semblait plus importante que de nous révéler cet élément capital pour la suite.

– Un quoi ? Interrogeai-je, perplexe.

J'avais vu le professeur Slughorn. Un petit homme sans grand intérêt, rongé par l'ambition. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Cependant le mot Horcruxe avait retenu mon attention. J'avais vu Tom se raidir à sa mention.

– Je l'ai lu dans un livre, murmura-t-il. Un livre de la réserve, « Grandes Noirceurs de la Magie » me semble-t-il. J'ignore ce que c'est cependant.

Hermione avait pâli et Ron ressemblait à un cachet d'aspirine tant il était devenu blanc en scrutant prudemment Tom. Ils devaient vraiment faire des efforts.

– Alors ? Relançai-je.

– Ce sont des morceaux d'âme cachés dans des objets, reprit Ron. A chaque meurtre qu'un homme commet, son âme se déchire. Voldemort en a créé six.

Je poussai un hoquet de stupeur. Six ? Donc sept meurtres. J'en avais la nausée. Je devinais leur utilisation. Tant qu'un morceau d'âme, même mutilé, survivait alors il ne mourrait jamais totalement. La tâche pour les retrouver était considérable. Impossible même !

– Le journal, soufflai-je soudain.

Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête.

– Tu en as en effet détruit un ce jour-là, sans le savoir.

– Où sont les autres ? Dans quoi son âme est-elle contenue ?

– Il était là le problème. Tu en as détruit un. Dumbledore en a détruit un autre, la bague des Gaunt, les ancêtres de Voldemort.

Je pinçai les lèvres au souvenir de Morfin Gaunt. Tom échangea un bref regard avec moi et se concentra à nouveau sur la fenêtre face à lui, les mains jointes dans le dos. J'avançai près de lui, posant mon menton sur son épaule.

J'entendis le hoquet de stupeur à peine étouffé derrière moi et je me reculai en soupirant. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment encore à se figurer qu'il puisse y avoir quoi que ce soit entre lui et moi.

– Et les autres ?

– Dumbledore a pu retrouver le médaillon de Serpentard au prix d'immenses efforts. Le premier qu'il a trouvé était un faux et cela l'a presque tué. La bague l'avait déjà affaibli lorsqu'il l'a détruite. Une sorte de mal incurable s'est étendu dans ses veines, un puissant poison.

Je fermai les yeux. Il avait été seul à s'attaquer à une tâche face à laquelle n'importe qui aurait abandonné. N'importe qui mais pas lui.

– Il... Le soir où il est mort il était parti chercher la coupe de Pouffsouffle dans le coffre de Bellatrix à Gringotts.

– Et il a réussi, murmurai-je en sortant de ma poche le petit objet que j'avais ramassé près du corps du vieil homme.

– Quoi ? S'égosilla Ron, les yeux ronds.

– J'ai ramassé ceci, dis-je en sortant de ma poche une coupe si miniaturisée qu'elle en devenait de la taille d'un pendentif.

J'imaginais que la cacher ainsi avait été d'une grande aide pour passer Gringotts. J'imaginais également aisément que ses excellents rapports avec les gobelins avaient joué un grand rôle, ainsi que sa ruse et ses capacités magiques. Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu parvenir à sortir un objet de Gringotts, réputé inviolable.

– Il ne reste donc plus que deux Horcruxes à trouver, annonça Hermione en saisissant avec précaution le petit objet.

– Comment comptez-vous détruire celui-ci ?

– Eh bien c'est tout le problème. Tu as pu détruire le journal à l'aide d'un crochet de basilic enduit de venin. Dumbledore a pu détruire la bague à l'aide d'un sortilège mais cela lui a coûté la vie.

– Donc il nous faut un crochet de Basilic, compris-je.

– Ou quelque chose qui en est enduit, me lança Hermione avec un regard insistant.

– L'épée de Godric Gryffondor !

– Elle est réputée pour aspirer tout ce qui la rend plus forte. Or, nous pouvons supposer que du venin de Basilic est quelque chose de puissant.

– Très bien, vous avez l'un ou l'autre de ces items ?

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard gêné et je soulevai un sourcil interrogateur.

– L'épée a été dérobée. Ils ont emporté le Choixpeau magique dans l'attaque. Voldemort a compris ce que nous faisions et il sait comment tu as pu détruire le journal. Il sait que l'épée en est imbibée, expliqua Ron d'une voix blanche.

– Quant au crochet, aucun de nous ne parle Fourchelang alors…

– La Chambre est bien trop protégée pour que nous ayons pu y entrer par un autre moyen, ajouta Ron. Et comme tu es le seul Fourchelang connu et que tu as été porté disparu, il n'a pas dû se soucier de faire récupérer les crochets en commanditant l'attaque. Et à moins qu'il ne soit venu lui-même, personne n'aurait pu accéder à la Chambre.

– En y pensant, j'ignore ce que Snape a pu dire à Voldemort concernant ta disparition. Pour ce que nous en savons, il a aussi bien pu prétendre que tu étais mort et faire croire que l'accident avait été dissimulé en simple disparition. Tu ne sentais plus Voldemort dans le passé ?

Je secouai négativement la tête, au début la connexion avait été maintenue puis s'était affaiblie. Je n'avais senti que Tom là-bas après quelques temps.

– Il sait que je suis revenu maintenant. Bellatrix m'a vue. Et elle a aussi vu Tom, à travers le glamour, annonçai-je.

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ?! s'époumona Hermione.

– Je ne pensais pas que c'était important à ce point ! rétorquai-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez, songeant, qu'effectivement, j'avais commis un impair en ne disant rien.

– Il n'attaquera pas à nouveau de toute manière, intervint soudain Tom. Du moins par pour ce motif.

– Oh et tu le sais parce que… ? commença froidement Hermione.

– Parce que j'ai réfléchi. S'il sait qu'Harry et moi sommes ici, il ne doit pas comprendre exactement qui je suis et les propos d'une fidèle fanatique étant ce qu'ils sont… Il ne prêtera pas grande attention à moi, croira qu'elle a simplement divagué. Mais le retour d'Harry signifie que vous êtes de nouveau en possession de crochets de Basilic. Il ne va donc pas lancer une attaque suicide sur le château en récupérant le cadavre d'un serpent géant alors qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que nous ayons déjà récupéré un croc. Il va plutôt s'appliquer à cacher les Horcruxes qu'il lui reste dont l'un d'eux doit être un item ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle. Or, le seul objet qui m'ait jamais fasciné venant de cette sorcière est son diadème. Un diadème dont on dit qu'il apporte la connaissance à quiconque le porte. La question est… où cacherait-il un objet d'une telle valeur à ses yeux ?

Un silence lourd s'installa et je remuais ces informations en tête. Nous avions un avantage de taille. Nous avions Tom et qui mieux que Tom pouvait comprendre Voldemort ?

– Où étaient cachés les autres ?

– Le…, commença Ron avant de racler la gorge, soufflé par l'intervention de Tom. Le journal était gardé par l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Il devait servir à ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et sans doute rester caché là-bas. La bague des Gaunt était dissimulée dans la maison des Gaunt après qu'il les ait tués. Personne n'y avait jamais remis les pieds et l'endroit était surprotégé. Le médaillon était dans une caverne que Voldemort avait visitée, enfant.

Je sentis Tom se raidir. Il devait exactement savoir quelle était cette caverne et le souvenir ne semblait pas être tendre.

– Le médaillon récupéré là-bas était un faux. C'est le frère de Sirius, Régulus qui l'avait dérobé. On a fini par le retrouver dans les saloperies de Mondingus, cette pourriture. Il s'était servi dans les affaires de Sirius en espérant revendre quelques petites choses, cracha Ron. Quoi qu'il en soit, il nous manque l'emplacement des deux derniers Horcruxes quoi que le dernier est certainement Nagini. Le lien qu'il a avec ce serpent est tout sauf naturel.

Je serrai les dents à la mention du vol et du nom de Sirius. Tom saisit mon geste mais ne commenta pas.

– Donc chaque lieu n'a pas été choisi au hasard. Il fallait que cela compte… la caverne, la maison des Gaunt et les coffres et résidences de ses fidèles, auprès de lui-même concernant son serpent, murmura Tom.

Il ferma les yeux, semblant profondément concentré. Je m'approchais de lui, inquiet qu'il fouille ainsi dans l'obscurité de son esprit.

– Quel autre endroit a compté pour moi… ? chuchota-t-il doucement en saisissant mon visage en coupe.

Je fronçai les sourcils alors que je sentais qu'il se heurtait à mes barrières d'Occlumens.

– Tom…, l'avertis-je doucement.

– Tu es lié à lui, tu es lié à _moi_, expliqua-t-il dans un souffle. Tu as déjà eu une vision de moi, provoquée par notre lien. Et si nous pouvions en provoquer une autre pour trouver l'emplacement des derniers Horcruxes. Harry, si tu me laissais juste…

– Entrer dans ma tête et effleurer son esprit pour provoquer une vision ? Il te reconnaîtra Tom. Il sentira ton aura, j'en suis certain. S'il a sans doute cru que Bellatrix a divagué, il se fiera à ses propres perceptions et je…

– Et quoi ? Que pourrait-il me faire de là où il est ?

Je ne répondis rien et me murai dans un silence plein de rage contenue. Alors il répondit à ma place :

– Il pourrait sentir que je m'affaiblis, sentir notre lien et exploiter cette vulnérabilité parce que je sais mieux que quiconque ce que je pense de l'amour. Ce que j'en pensais tout du moins.

Ces deux mots me frappèrent soudain et je fermai les yeux sous la puissance de ce qu'ils éveillèrent en moi. Il y avait quelque chose que je savais mais que je refusais de voir. Une éventualité que je refusais même d'envisager. Je secouai légèrement la tête et il eut un sourire triste. « Il pourrait sentir que je m'affaiblis ». Ces mots se répétaient en boucle dans mon esprit malgré tous mes efforts pour les déloger.

Je reculai comme heurté physiquement, le laissant près de l'âtre et m'éloignant vers la fenêtre dans une fuite aussi inutile que désespérée.

– Tu le sais aussi. Tu le sais depuis le début.

Je secouai la tête, niant avec véhémence. Il me rattrapa en quelques enjambées et saisis à nouveau mon visage en coupe, entre ses deux mains réchauffées par la proximité du feu. Et ma peau devenue soudainement froide sembla brûler sous ses doigts.

– Harry… Harry, appela-t-il mais je fermai les yeux et me concentrai pour ne plus rien entendre.

Il soupira et posa son front contre le mien laissant son souffle réchauffer ma peau.

– Harry, écoute-moi… Tu le savais. Je suis conscient du risque que j'ai pris en venant ici et je préfère vivre encore quelques instants de plus avec toi que d'être coincé dans mon présent sans toi, murmura-t-il si bas que je doutais que quiconque autre que moi ne l'entende.

– Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne dois pas dire ça Tom, dis-je en m'accrochant à ses épaules, à moitié ivre de douleur.

C'était ce que j'avais toujours refusé de voir depuis notre arrivée, occupant mon esprit à autre chose, m'appliquant à ne surtout pas contempler la réalité en face.

– C'est un paradoxe Harry. Je ne peux pas être deux fois au même endroit dans ma propre ligne de temps.

– Car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survie, murmurai-je horrifié de me confronter à cette vérité terrifiante.

Tom hocha la tête. La prophétie. Elle était là, dans ma tête depuis si longtemps, et elle ne prenait son sens total que maintenant.

– Je faiblis déjà, je le sens. C'est une question de temps. Je n'appartiens pas à cette époque et c'est moi qui m'effacerais. Pas lui. Il est plus puissant, plus ancien, plus… de ce monde.

Je plissai les lèvres d'impuissance. En tant que gardien du temps je savais ça. Mieux que quiconque. Mais je n'avais pas de solutions. Pas pour un cas aussi particulier. A moins que…

– Sauf s'il venait à mourir avant toi. Sauf… si je le tue.

Tom se figea. Il ferma les yeux à son tour alors que je scrutai son visage. Il sembla vouloir dire une dizaine de choses à la fois mais se ravisa. Mais son air réprobateur et ennuyé parlait pour lui.

– C'est quelque chose que je dois faire de toute façon.

– Ne t'y précipite pas pour moi. Ne prends pas le risque de l'affronter si tu n'es pas prêt ! dit-il entre ses dents, semblant à son tour contenir une colère qui résultait de son impuissance à faire quoique ce soit pour m'aider. Laisse-moi m'en aller quand l'heure sera venue.

– Je ne pourrai pas, murmurai-je défait.

Et c'était une constatation qui résonna entre nous. Il ne pouvait rien y ajouter. Il était mon âme-sœur, il savait que j'en serai incapable. C'était ma malédiction.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Un chapitre très long, j'en conviens mais qui est nécessaire ! Après l'action (courte) il fallait bien que je resitue tout ce petit monde dans la trame et que je vous amène la suite des évènements sur une base cohérente (j'espère, je me suis relue un milliard de fois, sans mentir !) !<p>

Sinon bah voilà, aujourd'hui, le 17 février, c'est mon anniv' alors CHAMPAGNE ! :D

Et comme cadeau, c'est moi qui vais vous demander de me demander un cadeau (hein ?) !

Parce que je n'ai jamais écrit d'OS et que j'aimerai m'y essayer mais… aucune idée du couple ! Alors donnez-moi une idée de pairing (hors Tom/Harry sinon c'trop simple et puis on va éviter le Drarry aussi, y en a juste un million ^^) que vous aimeriez beaucoup voir !

**Donc la question du jour : « Que pairing pour un OS, les chéri(e)s ? » :D**

Voilà, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, j'espère que le blabla vous aura plu quand même ! Dans trois chapitres on a le lemon si je ne me trompe pas. Courage ! è_é

Bisous ! Lot of love !


	32. Chapter 31

**_Lost in the Sand of Time_**

**Auteur : **Jelyel

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Pairing : **HP/ TJ… Classé M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre !

**Temps de parution**: Deux fois par semaine. Yeaaah !

**Précédemment dans Lost in the Sands of Time (ouais comme dans les séries, ouais ! ) :**

Harry réalise qu'il est temps pour lui de repartir. Un étrange dôme se prépare à le renvoyer dans son temps et il annonce à Callie et Nath sa véritable ascendance. Mais Tom se jette sur lui à la dernière minute et Harry atterrit sans lui dans un endroit bien étrange. Ce dernier lui montre des pans de vie de Callidora et Nathaniel. Harry finit par regagner son époque après avoir appris qu'il a créé un univers parallèle avec son voyage dans le temps. Il retrouve ainsi Tom, expédié avec ses bagages. A peine ont-ils le temps de s'acclimater à l'ambiance peu accueillante envers Tom, que le château est attaqué par les Mangemorts. Dumbledore est tué en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Tom arrivent à comprendre comment cela a été rendu possible et le roux et la jeune femme communiquent à Harry des informations sur les Horcruxes. Au même moment, Tom fait avouer à Harry qu'il a senti que quelque chose clochait chez lui, à savoir que Tom disparaissait peu à peu, ne pouvant exister en deux exemplaires dans une seule époque. C'est un paradoxe. (J'étais pas inspirée pour le résumé, ça doit se sentir, plus décousu tu meurs !)

**RAR** :

_Astaroth_ : Merci beaucoup :D Pas mal les pairings, j'aime beaucoup ! J'en écris une de Sirius/Harry si le coeur t'en dis :) Merci encore, à bientôt !

_Artha_ : Merciii ! :D Contente qu'elle t'ait plu ! Original ce pairing Oo Je n'en ai jamais lu mais ça me rend curieuse tout ça ! Après je suis pas très à l'aise pour écrire des pairing het sur HP ^^ Merci ;)

_Cha910_ : Merci à toi :D

_Brunhylde_ : Tant mieux ça créé un peu de surprise :D Merci beaucoup ! Hm yes le Snarry ! Pas mal du tout si bien écrit ! Le Snily jamais lu mais ça doit être pas mal aussi ! :D Et pour les SB/HP, j'en ai une que j'ai commencé à poster il y a peu, si ça te dit haha ! J'adore ce couple aussi même si ça paraît strange ! Merci encore ! A bientôt !

_Guest_ : Ah oui original ce pairing ! En plus j'crois que JKR avait laissé entendre que Seamus était gay et en couple avec Dean par la suite...:P Merci !

_Karin_ : Merci à toi d'avoir lu ! Le Fenrir/Harry j'ai aucune idée de trame :/ mais vous avez été plusieurs à le demander du coup j'y réfléchirai :D Merci !

_Guest_ : C'est vrai que c'est rare et je crois que j'en avais lu une vraiment vraiment bien sur ce couple ! le hic c'est que j'ai pas d'idée de trame et surtout pas pour un OS xD Mais merci pour l'idée et merci pour ta review :)

_T'zia_ : Merciiii ! Je ne te dis rien sur la suite ! J'aime bien les pairings proposés surtout le RL/HP qui est juste pas courant du tout ! :D Faudrait que je m'y atèle un jour ! Merci !

_A.F._ : Oui, merci beaucoup :D Ben j'ai décidé de pas diaboliser Ginny donc vous verrez ce qu'elle devient par la suite :) Waouh j'aime beaucoup les pairings proposés ! Pour le Harry/Lucius, le projet est là t'en fais pas et l'OS sur Théo/Harry a été posté il y a quelques jours :D Et oui je connais le précepteur de mon fils et je suis juste fana de cette histoire ! :D Merci beaucoup, encore une fois ! :D

**Note**

Franchement, je me suis améliorée sur la longueur des chapitres, celui à venir est encore plus long je crois et le 33 l'est encore davantage ! :D Finalement, cette histoire comptera 36 chapitres + un épilogue, j'ai fusionné les chapitres 33 et 34, donc vous aurez la fin bien avant le 14 Mars au final. Il ne nous reste plus que 7 chapitres à partager ensembles :') Je suis toute tristoune ! J'espère vous retrouver sur d'autres fics ou sur les vôtres !

En tout cas merci encore (1214 fois !) ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31<strong>

– Attendez… comment ça Tom s'affaiblit ? releva Ron, alerté. Je ne comprends rien.

Je consentis à me tourner vers lui. J'avisai le regard voilé d'Hermione qui semblait étrangement touchée par ma détresse. Et même lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Tom je n'y vis que très peu d'animosité, davantage de curiosité et de…douceur. Elle effaça rapidement cette dernière et se recomposa un visage plus neutre. Mais je l'avais vue et elle le savait.

– Il ne peut pas exister deux versions de lui dans le même temps. Naturellement, celui qui a sa place dans ce monde c'est celle qui est la plus puissante, la plus ancienne. Alors Tom… meurt à petit feu pour laisser sa place à l'autre, expliquai-je d'une voix qui se brisa peu à peu, sans quitter Hermione du regard alors que je répondais à Ron.

Je me dégageai de la prise de Tom et fixai un regard dur sur lui.

– A moins que je ne tue Voldemort avant. Auquel cas une place pour Tom serait faite dans ce monde.

– Harry, il n'aura jamais sa place… son nom…

– Je sais, j'y ai pensé, Hermione ! la coupai-je brutalement. Mais ce sera réglé sous peu. Enfin, j'espère.

Je ne leur confiai pas ce que j'avais en tête, ignorant même le regard insistant de Tom qui n'était pas plus avancé qu'eux sur mes intentions. Un silence s'installa à nouveau.

– V-Tom a raison, se rattrapa Ron. S'il peut ne serait-ce qu'effleurer l'esprit de Voldemort à travers toi, il pourra déclencher une vision. Et si à vous deux, vous vous concentrez sur le Diadème de Serdaigle….

– Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je me balade dans ton esprit, ajouta Tom, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Je me tournais vers lui et levai les yeux au ciel. Je l'épinglai du regard, désaprobateur.

– Raison de plus pour que je ne tienne pas à ce que tu y refasses un tour.

– Je ne regarderai rien d'autre, j'irai simplement toucher ce lien, faire vibrer la corde pour voir quel son elle provoque en toi, Harry, dit-il doucement.

Je me mordillai la lèvre, hésitant. Il y avait des vies en jeu. Bien plus que celle de Tom. Je devais retrouver un esprit objectif et ne pas me centrer uniquement sur lui. J'avais une guerre à mener et tout le monde mettait en jeu ce qu'il avait de plus cher. J'avais conscience de devoir le faire aussi. J'approuvai d'un signe imperceptible de tête. Aussitôt, Tom fut sur moi, me faisant reculer jusqu'au divan où il me fit m'asseoir. Il se plaça face à moi, assis en tailleur. Il plaça ses deux mains autour de ma tête et je fermai les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration.

– Ne t'attarde pas, d'accord. Provoque la vision et quitte mon esprit immédiatement. Il ne doit percevoir que moi, lui murmurai-je.

J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux et fit face aux siens, teintés d'un rouge soutenu qui me permit de ne pas avoir énormément d'effort à faire pour guider mes pensées vers Voldemort. Je le sentis s'infiltrer jusqu'à mes barrières qui tombèrent et le silence s'abattit sur moi. L'obscurité. Puis l'afflux d'images, la présence étouffante de l'âme noircie de Voldemort. Je sentis mes sens s'étendre et je perçus soudain des ténèbres m'effleurant, tout près de moi. Trop près de moi.

J'allais me retirer quand la présence de Voldemort se fit étouffante. Il agrippa soudain l'esprit de Tom à travers moi, goûtant à cet être qui n'était autre que lui-même. La tempête dans mon esprit sa calma et un endroit obscur se matérialisa, sombre, sans plafond, sans contour, ni même un sol. Je vis soudain la silhouette de Voldemort faire face à celle de Tom. J'étais impuissant dans mon propre esprit et je les observai se toiser, maintenu à l'écart par l'un et l'autre.

Tom eut un mouvement de dégoût face à l'apparence décharnée de son double. Il réalisait que ce qu'il avait devant lui était l'une des facettes, un extrême de sa personnalité. C'était le monstre en lui et une version de lui l'avait laissé sortir alors que lui, s'évertuait à le maintenir silencieux, à l'apaiser et même à le guérir peu à peu. Il semblait plus pâle, presque malade de se voir ainsi et pourtant, il ne se défila pas, contemplant l'horreur de ce que la vie pouvait faire de nous, de ce que nous pouvions choisir de faire de nous si nous ne faisions pas les bonnes rencontres.

– Impossible, siffla Voldemort en tournoyant autour de Tom avant de retrouver une apparence physique.

Aussitôt, il fondit sur Tom, à une vitesse surnaturelle. Il saisit son cou entre ses mains, étouffant l'esprit de Tom qui resta calme, ne se débattant même pas alors que je me démenai pour intervenir, immobilisé par Tom et Voldemort réunis dans mon propre mental.

– Et pourtant, répondit Tom, une pointe de défi dans la voix. Tu ressembles bien plus à ton père que tu ne le crois, Tom.

Je sentis la rage que soulevèrent ces mots chez l'un et l'autre.

– Tu aurais pu être ce que tu voulais ! Tu avais le monde à tes pieds et regarde ce que tu as fait ! Hurla Tom.

– J'ai réalisé de grandes choses, tu n'as pas ta place ici ! répondit Vodemort dans un sifflement en Fourchelang, vrillant ma tête d'une douleur atroce.

Puis il fut soudain comme un étau autour de moi, relâchant Tom.

– Potter, qu'as-tu fait ?! rugit-il et ma cicatrice me lança comme jamais, la douleur était insoutenable.

Aussitôt, la présence de Tom s'enroula autour de la sienne, le repoussant, doucement.

– Il n'a rien fait. C'est ce que toi tu as fait qui compte et ce que j'ai refusé de faire. J'ai réussi, Tom, et tu as échoué, répondit Tom d'une voix mesurée mais quelque peu rauque, ses mots prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur, devenant des certitudes.

– Je ne perds jamais, pas aujourd'hui, ni même demain.

– Tu as déjà perdu et je suis désolé, sincèrement, dit Tom.

Il s'arracha brutalement à lui, me sortant de la vision dans le mouvement. Je sursautai en me débattant, revenant brutalement à moi. Tom me maintint alors que je tentais de le détacher de moi pour m'éloigner des Ténèbres que je percevais avec moins d'acuité de secondes en secondes. La sensation se dissipa et je m'affaissai entre ses bras, à bout de souffle. Il retira mes mèches de mon front, me murmurant quelques mots que je n'entendis pas.

– C'était… C'était tout près de moi. C'était ici je l'ai senti…

– Ici ? souleva Hermione.

– Dans le château tu veux dire ?

– Oui mais plus précisément, _ici_, confirmai-je en me relevant busquement.

– Attends, tu… ça signifierait que depuis tout ce temps un Horcruxe est caché dans le château, dans la Salle sur Demande au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore ?

– C'est justement le but, murmurai-je en frissonnant. Il a toujours été arrogant, n'est-ce pas ?

Tom renifla dédaigneusement, me guidant pour me rasseoir. Il ne me rejoignit pas sur le divan mais s'accroupit devant moi, les mains posées sur mes genoux et son visage à hauteur de ma tête baissée.

– Ça a du sens. Voldemort était revenu pour demander un poste de professeur et Dumbledore le lui refusé. Il a dû profiter de sa visite pour cacher l'Horcruxe, confirma Ron.

Il posait un regard étrange sur Tom.

– Comment en savez-vous autant ? Demandai-je, traduisant notre pensée à tous les deux.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard hésitant avant de fixer Tom avec une certaine appréhension.

– Nous…Dumbledore nous a montré quelques souvenirs, obtenus de personnes qui avaient connus Voldemort, plus jeune, y compris Dumbledore lui-même, expliqua Ron.

Tom se tendit immédiatement mais ne dit rien, les yeux fermés pour se maîtriser.

– Qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda-t-il de la voix la plus polie possible.

Un long silence lui répondit.

– C'est assez gênant de savoir que vous connaissez des éléments de ma vie ou du passé de mon double alors que je ne connais rien de vous. S'il vous plaît, répondez, grinça-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Ron se pinça les lèvres et Hermione ne clignait plus des yeux depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

– Oh euh pas grand-chose, finit-elle par dire précipitamment. La plupart des souvenirs, tu ne les as pas vécus… C'est l'autre… toi qui les a généré… Nous… Nous avons juste vu un souvenir de l'orphelinat.

Tom se tourna violemment vers eux et je restai figé. Je savais le genre de souvenir qu'il en avait et quel genre d'enfant il avait été. Inconscient de toute notion de bienveillance, baignant dans la violence et la maltraitance. Je ne savais qu'il avait eu une enfance qui avait été le poncif de sa _légère_ distance avec les autres et d'un côté peu _correct_ avec le reste du monde.

Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de sonder Hermione et Ron du regard puis, au bout d'un long moment, il eut un sourire et lâcha sur un ton badin :

– Un vrai petit con, hein ?

Ron émit un rire nerveux, surpris d'être encore en vie et Hermione imita une statue de cire. Tom reprit les choses en main à ce moment-là, me sortant de mon inertie.

– Divisons-nous. J'irai récupérer un croc du Basilic dans la Chambre et Harry trouvera l'Horcruxe ici.

– Très bien, je reste avec Harry, annonça immédiatement Hermione.

Ron lui lança un regard outré et elle évita soigneusement de le croiser.

– Très bien, grommela Ron. Allons-y.

– Quel entrain, commenta Tom avec un sourire moqueur.

– Je suis au maximum là, répliqua Ron en prenant le chemin du couloir.

Tom me fixa encore quelques secondes et passa son pouce sur le dos de ma main avant de se relever et de suivre Ron. Nous les observâmes partir et le silence s'abattit sur Hermione et moi. Je me relevai et la jeune femme m'imita.

– Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda Hermione, posant sur moi un regard extrêmement précautionneux, comme si j'étais une bombe à retardement.

– Je l'aime tellement que ça fait mal, Hermione, dis-je en serrant mon poing contre mon torse, par réflexe.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, me dévisageant longuement.

– Votre lien s'est inversé. Vos âmes sont jumelles, murmura-t-elle, comprenant lentement. Tu es uni par la mort et donc par la haine à Voldemort mais Tom… Lui est encore pur et la seule chose qui a pu en surgir est de l'amour… J'ignorai que c'était…

– Possible ? Moi non plus. Tom pense que c'est ce lien qui nous pousse l'un vers l'autre.

– Il t'aime, Harry, lâcha-t-elle abruptement en me saisissant les mains.

Je braquai mes yeux dans les siens, tentant de lire ce qu'elle avait vu en nous.

– Chacun de vos mouvements le trahissent en permanence depuis votre arrivée. Des âmes sœurs ne sont pas obligées de s'aimer ainsi. Pour preuve, tu n'es pas amoureux de Voldemort. Tu le hais. Des âmes sœurs ont pour seule _obligation_ d'entretenir un lien. Peu importe sa nature. Des frères, des amis, des ennemis… des amants.

Je la regardai les yeux ronds.

– J'ai lu beaucoup de choses à ce sujet depuis que je te connais. Je soupçonnai qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose comme ça entre Voldemort et toi mais tu n'étais pas vraiment prêt à entendre mes théories. Maintenant… tu l'es. Tu les vis même alors…

Je l'attirai à moi dans une étreinte puissante. Elle se laissa faire, se coulant entre mes bras doucement. Je ne me séparai d'elle que quelques secondes plus tard, ne sachant même plus comment lui témoigner à quel point elle comptait pour moi ni l'intensité à laquelle elle m'avait manquée. Je plaquai un baiser sur son front et elle me sourit.

– Prête pour une petite chasse à l'Horcruxe ? lui lançai-je avec un rictus sinistre.

– Prête quand tu l'es.

Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai, demandant à la salle de reprendre sa forme de source, celle d'un débarras à objets en tout genre. Des tintements et des bruits feutrés me firent rouvrir les yeux. A côté de moi, Hermione observait le bric-à-brac oppressant tout autour de nous. De véritables dunes d'objets s'élevaient à certains endroits, formant presque des tours. La lumière du jour que la fenêtre devait amenée était obstruée par ces piles incroyablement instables.

– J'imagine qu'un simple _Accio_ sera vain, demandai-je d'un ton las.

– Effectivement, valida Hermione, sondant l'immensité de la pièce.

– Dans ce cas, plan B, je joue au radar, déclarai-je en avançant dans la pièce, me concentrant de toutes mes forces sur Voldemort.

Je savais qu'il sentait ma présence dans sa tête et que cela s'accentuait alors que je me trouvais si près d'un morceau de son âme. Je sentais sa rage, son impuissance et les images qu'il tentait de m'envoyer me donnait des aperçus atroces des manières dont il me ferait payer cela. Et ça ne faisait que confirmer que j'étais sur la bonne voie.

J'évoluais lentement, louvoyant entre les objets, prenant garde à n'en toucher aucun, particulièrement ceux qui semblaient trop inanimés pour être dangereux, les rendant encore plus menaçants que ceux qui sifflaient, toussaient, crachaient, chantonnaient et compagnie. Hermione me suivait, baguette brandie devant elle. Je fermai les yeux et marchai un instant à l'aveugle dans une allée, sentant avec de plus en plus de force les noirceurs que j'avais sentie toute à l'heure.

Je percevais Voldemort agiter le lien et je coupai tout contact avec lui lorsque mon regard tomba sur l'objet qui dégageait une telle force sombre. Je m'avançai dessus et le saisis précautionneusement. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne boîte, d'allure plutôt modeste. Je la reposai et reculai de quelques pas, emportant Hermione dans mon sillage. Elle me fixa et je hochai la tête. D'un informulé, je fis sauter le verrou qui émit un son strident. Je grinçai des dents et m'approchai à nouveau de la boîte ouverte. Dans un écrin bordeaux, un diadème richement orné reposait, scintillant de mille feux.

Je refermai la boîte et la tins solidement alors que je fermai à nouveau les yeux. La salle changea et le salon où nous nous trouvions quelques minutes auparavant réapparut. Je me hâtai de poser la boîte sur la table basse, ne supportant plus de me trouver aussi proche d'elle. J'ignorai comment j'avais pu ne pas la sentir dans le château jusqu'à présent. J'imaginais que les protections avaient sautées au moment où Tom l'avait cherchée à son tour avec moi, la rendant réceptive à l'aura de l'âme qui l'avait enfantée.

Je me laissai tomber sur le divan, à côté d'Hermione. Je joignis mes mains sous mon menton, gardant un silence pensif. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard, après que la jeune femme près de moi ait lancé divers sorts sur le diadème, que Ron et Tom apparurent, couverts de poussière.

– Du gâchis, Harry, ce que tu as fait de ce serpent.

– De la bouillie, Tom, c'est ce que ce serpent aurait fait de moi, répondis-je sur le même ton écœuré.

– Et de ma sœur, ajouta Ron, pour la forme.

– Oh, c'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle ne raffole pas de moi.

– Entre autres. Tu l'as possédée à travers ton journal et obligée à pétrifier des gens. Ce n'est pas le genre de souvenirs dont elle aime se rappeler, confirma Ron sombrement.

– Il, repris-je Ron. Il. Voldemort. Pas Tom.

– Oui, oui pardon, s'excusa brièvement le jeune homme roux avec l'air de dire davantage « Si tu le dis ».

– Ron, je suis désolé pour ta sœur, dit simplement Tom.

Ledit Ron tourna vers lui un regard exorbité.

– Il va falloir songer à arrêter de me regarder comme ça dès que je fais quelque chose de normal, soupira Tom. Si j'éternue, vous faites un infarctus ?

– Y a des chances, confirma Ron, pâle comme un linge avant de rougir.

– Harry est déjà passé par toute la gamme de couleur que tu proposes, Ron. Apparemment le fait que je sois humain ne l'avait pas effleuré avant qu'il ne m'entende rire, susurra-t-il en posant un regard presque taquin sur moi.

– Tu lisais dans mes pensées à ce moment-là ? M'insurgeai-je, les yeux ronds.

– Tu pensais trop fort, se défendit Tom en levant les mains, exposant ainsi les deux immenses crocs qu'il tenait dans chacune d'elles.

Aussitôt, mon regard s'assombrit alors que je me levais pour en saisir un, effleurant la main de Tom. Je saisis la coupe et le diadème et les disposai sur le sol devant nous.

Je m'agenouillai et il fit de même. Hermione et Ron reculèrent et je brandis mon crochet, le regard fixé sur le diadème.

– Ensemble, murmurai-je les dents serrées, avant d'abattre le croc sur la tiare, au moment où Tom faisait de même sur la coupe.

Une déflagration envoya une onde de choc contre laquelle nos magies respectives se déchaînèrent pour nous maintenir droits. Hermione était dans les bras de Ron qui protégeait le visage de la jeune femme de ses mains alors qu'une déferlante de magie noir envahissait la pièce. Des visages hideux, difformes, apparurent dans les brumes sombres, hurlant d'agonie jusqu'à m'en vriller les oreilles. Ils fondirent sur nous et je reculai en titubant. Je ne vis que la silhouette de Tom s'interposer, les bras écartés. La brume se heurta contre lui sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre mouvement et elle s'évapora à son contact, comme un rocher aurait brisé une vague.

Un silence lourd s'installa et Tom retomba, chancelant légèrement. Je me précipitai sur lui et soupirai de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'avait rien.

– C'était incroyablement stupide ce que tu as fait, lui fis-je remarquer.

– C'était très…Potterien. Et ça a marché. Ma propre âme n'aurait pas pu m'attaquer.

– C'était remarquablement brillant, me rectifiai-je avec un sourire en l'aidant à se relever d'une poigne ferme.

– Vous réalisez que nous venons de faire pencher cette guerre en notre faveur, murmura Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

– On galère pendant un an, et en même pas quelques jours, vous deux, vous accélérez le cours des choses. Il faut m'expliquer à quoi vous tournez, appuya Ron.

– On n'aurait rien pu faire sans que Dumbledore ait découvert l'existence des Horcruxes, détruit plusieurs d'entre eux. Et surtout sans que vous ne l'ayez appuyé dans tout ça… Il était mourant, je n'ose imaginer ce qui a reposé sur vos épaules, répondis-je, me sentant soudain épuisé.

– La même chose que tu as portée depuis que tu es arrivé à Poudlard, répondit Hermione avec un sourire triste. Il ne reste plus que deux morceaux d'âme. Celui de Nagini et celui en Voldemort. Nous sommes prêts pour la guerre.

Le constat tomba comme une pierre dans mon estomac. Des années de souffrances qui allaient aboutir à des souffrances plus grandes encore. Voilà ce que nous récoltions, le droit d'aller au combat et d'y laisser nos vies déjà sacrifiées. Je saisis le regard de Tom intensément posé sur moi depuis la mention de mon enfance.

« Je suis désolé» me lança-t-il en pensée.

« Il n'y a rien à propos de quoi tu dois être désolé. Tu ne m'as rien fait, Tom. »

« Je n'ai pas la même tendance à l'indulgence que toi.»

« Je sais, alors laisse-moi le loisir d'en disposer comme je l'entends»

– Ron et moi allons prévenir l'Ordre. Reposez-vous, ça va bouger dans les prochains jours. Les protections vont tomber, nous allons devoir laisser l'ennemi entrer et surtout, Harry, en temps voulu, tu devras envoyer un message à Voldemort afin d'être certain qu'il vienne au combat. C'est capital.

– Je sais, confirmai-je. Mais, il viendra… Il est… en colère. Il viendra pour m'éliminer, nul besoin d'un message. Le message est déjà passé.

Ron me fila une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

– Bien joué, mon vieux, c'est bon de t'avoir à nouveau parmi nous, me dit-il avant de quitter la pièce suivi d'Hermione qui m'étreignit brièvement avant de partir.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Bon bah voilà, plus que 7 chapitres haha ! Le compte à rebours est en marche ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !<p>

Je me lasse pas de lire vos reviews et j'espère avoir bien répondu à tout le monde parce que j'y tiens :)

Concernant la question de la semaine dernière, vous avez soulevé pas mal de pairings improbables ET intéressants ! Du coup, je vous informe que grâce à vous un OS Théo/Harry est sorti sous le nom de **Raise me Up** :)

Une Lucius/Harry est en préparation, ainsi qu'une Firenze/Harry… Haaaaan ! La zoophilie après la magenoirophilie ! :O Alors non, Firenze sera un humain dans ma fiction, paniquez pas haha :)

Sinon y a une Sirius/Harry dont le début est disponible, ainsi qu'une autre en préparation au chaud sur mon PC ! Ah et une HPDM aussi parce que bon, les couples rares c'est bien, mais j'avais envie de tenter du classique !

Du coup la **question du jour** va en fait être **deux** questions dont une en deux parties (Euuuuuh…) !

La **première** : Quel est votre fandom préféré et quelle fic vous y a fait plonger ?

Et la **deuxième** : Vous avez pas un défi pour moi ? Je m'ennuie un peu (et je bloque sur From Past With Love…) et j'ai du temps pour écrire ce que vous voulez alors proposez, si quelque chose m'inspire, je me lancerai ! :)

En tout cas **merci encore** ! Vous êtes des petits rayons de soleil dans ma semaine !

Lot of love,

Jelyel


	33. Chapter 32

_**Lost in the Sand of Time**_

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Rating : **Classé M, et cette fois c'est pas pour rien !

**Précédemment dans Lost in the Sands of Time (ouais comme dans les séries, ouais ! ) :**

Dumbledore est tué en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Tom arrivent à comprendre comment cela a été rendu possible et le roux et la jeune femme communiquent à Harry des informations sur les Horcruxes. Au même moment, Tom fait avouer à Harry qu'il a senti que quelque chose clochait chez lui, à savoir que Tom disparaissait peu à peu, ne pouvant exister en deux exemplaires dans une seule époque. C'est un paradoxe. Hermione et Ron leur apprennent l'existence des horcruxes, desquels ils se mettent en quête. Ils détruisent ainsi la coupe et le diadème, faisant une avancée non-négligeable dans la guerre. (J'étais pas inspirée pour le résumé, ça doit se sentir, plus décousu ça ne doit pas exister !)

**RAR** :

_Mnemosyne_ : Hélas je ne connais pas assez Black Butler (si c'est bien de ça dont tu parles), j'ai dû voir trois épisodes au moment de la sortie de l'anim', donc y a un paquet d'années maintenant ! Mais c'est vrai que pour ce que j'en ai vu y a bien moyen de faire quelque chose ! Même si je ne pense pas que ce sera moi qui m'y collerais haha ! :D  
>FenrirHarry je trouve ça carrément cool, on me l'a proposé plusieurs fois donc je garde l'idée ! Après par contre j'ai jamais lu de fics sur la next gen des livres xD Déçue par leurs parents alors…xD  
>Waouuuh ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil !<br>A bientôt j'espère et merci d'avoir commenté :D

_K.S_ : J'en ai lu une seule mais pas très à mon goût, mais ça m'a donné envie de le tenter à ma façon ! Donc ce sera autant de la découverte pour moi que pour vous :D Merci beaucoup !

_Lulu_ : Contente qu'elle te plaise :D Bah au moins on sera plusieurs à avoir cette sensation, ça me fait le même effet haha :') On va tous pleureeeeeer !  
>Gagatisante, j'aime ce mot ! Ca va virer niais un peu là dans le chapitre qui suis, pardon xD<br>Oui, Ron je vois pas l'intérêt de le diaboliser. Il a ses défauts mais il est assez terre à terre et plutôt pragmatique !  
>Oh le blocage va pas durer longtemps, t'en fais pas ! Je le continuerai coûte que coûte !<br>Grindelwald est un personnage complexe dont on sait relativement peu de choses, du coup oui, ça me paraît risqué xD puis c'est l'amoureux de Dumby, je m'en voudrais de le lui enlever ! Sauf si Dumbledore était en fait une version d'Harry Potter, partie dans le passé…Oo ouh la faut que j'arrête moi, ce serait une tragédie à ce stade !  
>Les threesome j'aime pas, désolééééée !:  
>Regulus y en a une en projet :D<br>PS : Merci ! « on baise, Blaise ». Je. Suis. Morte. xD  
>Merci à toi surtout ! :D A bientôt !<p>

**Note **

Bon alors déjà un grand merci encore pour vos review, ajouts en fav, follows, c'est juste waouuuuh !

Bon alors ce chapitre tant attendu pour le **LEMON** qu'il contient (oui vous avez bien lu, il y a un lemon) a intérêt à déclencher une vague de reviews sous peine de… sous peine de… Sous peine de rien du tout mais j'ai tellement la pression, vous n'imaginez pas :'(

Donc pour les ratings : ce chapitre est bien **classé** **M**, même si ce c'est pas pornographique je vous rassure. Il est également porteur de pas mal de **guimauve**, des sacs à vomi (ou des bérets, m'enfin c'pareil) sont donc disponible à l'issue de la lecture !

J'évoque une chanson dans ce chapitre qui vous permettra de mieux saisir l'essence de cette scène (mièvre), elle s'appelle **Can't take my eyes off of you **et elle est de** Frankie Valli**. Voici le lien youtube : wwwpointyoutubepointcom/watch?v=NGFToiLtXro (bon évidemment les « point » sont à remplacer par des « . » !). Je vous conseille fortement de la lancer au moment où je la cite haha :)

Je vous retrouve plus bas (hmm mouais) et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32<strong>

Je retombai sur un fauteuil. D'un mouvement de la main, j'allumai la petite radio pour entendre autre chose que mon propre silence. J'écoutai défiler deux ou trois chansons. Je sentis plus que je ne vis Tom s'avancer et passer près de moi. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de s'échapper et je posais ma tête contre son ventre. Un contact chaste qui pourtant réveillait en moi quelque chose de plus urgent, de plus fort. S'il sentit le changement dans mon attitude raidie, il ne le commenta pas, se contentant d'emmêler ses longs doigts dans mes mèches, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Mais j'avais besoin de plus. Ma main passa sous son pull et caressa la peau douce et chaude dans le creux de son dos. Il ne me repoussa pas. Je sentis son ventre se tendre sous ma joue en réponse à la caresse que je continuai. Il se détendit petit à petit, son ventre se contractant un peu plus à chaque fois que ma main touchait une zone qu'elle n'avait pas encore explorée. Si chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau déclenchait _ça_, alors...

J'avais besoin de plus. Je ne voulais pas penser ce soir. Je voulais juste le sentir lui. Sa peau contre la mienne. Juste nous deux. Mais je n'osai pas. Pas après ce qu'il avait dit ce jour-là dans la forêt. Il ne m'aimait pas. Il était persuadé que seul le lien provoquait notre besoin de se toucher l'un l'autre, d'être sans cesse dans le champ de vision de l'autre. Même si Hermione m'avait dit le contraire, le simple fait qu'il le pense, qu'il cherche encore à se dérober était blessant. Bien que son attitude ait sensiblement changé depuis son arrivée, cela pouvait s'expliquer par le fait qu'il s'affaiblissait ou encore qu'il n'avait aucun autre repère que moi à cette époque… Je savais qu'il captait chacune de mes pensées et je ne fis aucun effort pour dissimuler. J'étais fatigué mentalement.

– Je suis désolé, Harry. Je suis tellement désolé, murmura-t-il doucement et je remarquai que sa voix était plus suave que d'habitude.

Plus rauque aussi. Je savais qu'il s'excusait pour beaucoup de choses, mais je ne répondis rien. Je savais aussi laquelle de ses choses lui pesaient le plus, celle dont nous n'avions pas reparlée. Celle qui me torturait encore l'esprit. Ce jour où il m'avait repoussé juste avant que je ne regagne mon temps. Je me raidis sensiblement en laissant mon esprit vagabonder dans le souvenir.

– Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là. Tu le sais. J'ai juste eu peur. Peur de ce qui nous arrive et de la vitesse à laquelle tout s'enchaîne. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je voulais du temps pour savoir ce que je…

– Ce que tu ressentais ? Complétai-je.

Il ne répondit rien mais un « oui » à peine dissimulé flottait dans la pièce.

– Tu n'étais pas obligé de me suivre ici. Je ne sais même pas si un jour tu pourras réintégrer ton époque.

J'étais un gardien. Je connaissais la réponse. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas savoir que je savais pertinemment qu'il ne la regagnerait pas. Et je décidais de ne rien en dire. C'était ce qu'il voulait qui comptait à mes yeux, pas ce qu'il pouvait ou non faire.

– J'ai cru mourir quand j'ai vu ton temps t'appeler à lui, commença-t-il à voix basse, rauque. C'était mon choix. Il s'est fait à la seconde même où j'ai compris ce qui se passait. J'ai cru que je te perdais avant d'avoir pu te dire tout ce que je voulais…

Il s'arrêta à court de mot et émit un rire doux.

– A bien y réfléchir, j'ai trop souvent cru te perdre en si peu de temps et je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Plus jamais. Et le seul moyen que j'ai, c'est de t'empêcher de te jeter tête la première dans les ennuis ou plonger avec toi.

– Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'on n'essayera pas encore de me tuer, répliquai-je avec ironie en tentant de cacher que ce qu'il m'avait dit venait d'ouvrir une brèche dans mon cœur que j'avais blindé suite à notre dispute.

Puis, la brèche vola en éclat lorsque quelques mots résonnèrent dans la pièce dans un murmure qui sembla à la fois étrangement me paralyser et me balayer comme une vague :

– Je t'aime, Harry.

Il avait laissé ses mots s'échapper de sa bouche comme un souffle trop longtemps retenu. Il sembla vouloir ajouter un milliard de choses, revenir sur ses paroles, laisser sa fierté les rectifier mais il se ravisa.

Je me redressai brusquement, debout, sur la défensive, fouillant dans ses yeux n'importe quoi pour confirmer ou démentir ce que je venais d'entendre. Je n'y lus qu'une totale confiance et une douceur qui me retourna complètement. Je sentis presque mon esprit fondre. Et toute ma volonté de m'éloigner pour ne plus souffrir s'effondra, plus rapidement qu'un battement de mon cœur qui palpitait incroyablement vite et fort.

En un quart de seconde, ses mains avaient trouvé leur place dans mon dos et il plaqua avec douceur mes hanches contre les siennes, unissant nos deux corps au plus près qu'il le pouvait pour l'instant. Il expira une bouffée d'air et le soupir se transforma en rire léger.

– Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai dit ça, souffla-t-il, réellement choqué, en collant son torse contre le mien.

– Crois-moi je ne peux pas le croire non plus, dis-je avec un sourire tremblant.

Son regard parcourut mes lèvres et il recouvrit mon sourire du sien. Nos lèvres se joignirent et encore une fois l'explosion de sensations me souffla. La vieille radio, qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce et qui diffusait des chansons depuis quelques minutes comme fond sonore, entama un air lent que je reconnus.

Tom l'accompagna doucement. Je sentis ses hanches bouger au rythme doux de _Can't Take my eyes off of you_, entraînant les miennes sur lesquelles il posa ses mains, tout doucement. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas connaître mais c'était une chanson que j'aimais beaucoup écouter avant mon départ et je souris largement.

Je me laissai entraîner, me prêtant à son petit manège qui lui laissait un air presque espiègle sur les lèvres alors que nous entamions un slow d'une lenteur calculée. Il passa voluptueusement ses bras autour de moi. Je ris doucement en entourant son cou de mes bras.

– Tu me surprendras toujours, que tu éternues ne me fera pas faire un infarctus, mais ça…, soufflai-je sans pouvoir me retenir de le taquiner, me prêtant au jeu, mortifié.

J'avais besoin d'oublier, besoin de légèreté et de rire. Et si j'avais su que Tom était capable de m'offrir cela. Je sentis son propre rire s'étouffer dans mes cheveux alors qu'il les caressait du bout du nez. Je me laissai simplement emporter, loin de la guerre imminente. Juste rire, me sentir ridicule et le regarder encore…

La musique s'emballa et il nous fit suivre son rythme entraînant. Il s'éloigna légèrement et me fit tourner avec énergie. Je jouais le jeu de bon cœur alors que la fin du refrain me ramenait contre lui, riant aux éclats. Il me fit soudainement basculer en arrière, me maintenant dans une prise solide, avant de plaquer un baiser sur mes lèvres et de me relever. J'étais étonné de l'aisance avec laquelle mes mouvements suivaient les siens et de la confiance absolue que je plaçai en lui.

– Tu ne crois pas que tu abuses ? Demandai-je, hilare, alors qu'il m'attirait à nouveau à lui après m'avoir fait tournoyer.

– Si peu. Chante, répondit-il.

Je secouai la tête, un sourire indulgent accroché aux lèvres.

– Crois-moi, Tom, tu n'as vraiment pas envie de m'entendre chanter.

– Je t'ai déjà entendu la fredonner. Je l'ai reconnue.

Oh…La… honte. Je ris encore une fois et je le laissai bouger doucement, nous faisant évoluer dans la pièce. Je le laissai humblement guider, peu doué que j'étais pour la danse et ces trucs-là. J'étais surpris qu'il soit si à l'aise pour ces choses que j'aurai juré qu'il jugeait ridicule. Mais bon, quand on s'appelait Tom Riddle on avait rarement l'air ridicule, je suppose. Il saisit mes mains et nous fit tournoyer tous deux, un sourire léger aux lèvres alors que je peinais à suivre ses pas rapides et précis.

– Où as-tu appris à danser ? demandai-je, pensant atteindre le comble de l'improbable s'il disait avoir pris des cours.

– J'ai une très bonne mémoire photographique. L'orphelinat emmenait parfois les plus grands dans des galas ou des bals de villages, des spectacles de danse.

– Une très bonne mémoire photographique c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, validai-je en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il me ramenait à lui dans une prise incroyablement serrée et assurée, presque possessive.

Le second refrain raisonna et Tom avait bien capté les paroles qui n'étaient pas d'une complexité extrême. Mais je fus étonné lorsqu'il chantonna légèrement dessus. Je joignis ma voix à la sienne, mais je riais trop, continuant à me laisser porter par ses mouvements fluides.

Il chantait juste mais venant de lui c'était terriblement drôle et j'éclatai d'un rire encore plus franc alors qu'il me faisait un clin d'œil malicieux. Il approcha à nouveau nos deux corps et étouffa mon rire d'un baiser qui s'éternisa. Il ne faisait qu'attiser ce qui crépitait doucement en moi dès qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce. Mais je ne pouvais pas… pas ce soir. Pas cette semaine… Pas si près de la mort de Dumbledore. J'avais l'impression de me comporter comme le pire des sans-cœurs à profiter de ma vie alors qu'on lui avait pris la sienne.

– Ce soir et tous les autres jours de ta vie, tu peux tout te permettre. Je connais Dumbledore, ce vieil homme ridicule prônait l'amour et l'insouciance, dit-il contre mes lèvres avec une affection non-dissimulée dans ses paroles pourtant ironiques. Et pour une fois je le respecterai. Soyons juste insouciants…comme il 'aurait voulu.

Et amoureux… ? La chanson s'acheva doucement et Tom arrêta tout mouvement. Je ne croisai pas ses yeux qu'il avait fermés. D'un mouvement de la main, il coupa la radio, nous plongeant dans un silence uniquement brisé par le crépitement de quelques flammes dans l'âtre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait du bien ce soir ? demanda-t-il alors que ses lèvres descendaient le long de ma mâchoire au fur et à mesure qu'il nous faisait reculer contre le mur le plus proche.

– Un mur, encore ? Soufflai-je, retenant un soupir de délice.

– Pas encore testé celui-là, ironisa-t-il en continuant sa descente jusque dans mon cou.

Son souffle chatouilla ma peau et je frissonnai.

– De quoi… as-tu… envie ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, posant à chaque coupure un baiser doux sur mes lèvres.

– Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Lui demandai-je sans vraiment savoir ce que je disais.

Il mordilla légèrement la peau de mon cou et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il colla son corps contre le mien et je m'accrochai à son dos alors qu'il déposait une série de baisers le long de ma gorge.

– J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque contre mes cheveux tandis qu'il arrêtait ses petites attentions.

Ces quelques mots firent disjoncter quelque chose en moi et un désir sans précédent enflamma toute parcelle de raison qu'il me restait. Et son regard croisa le mien. Je compris pourquoi il évitait tout contact visuel depuis toute à l'heure. Il était rouge carmin et brûlant de désir. Je sentis mes reins chauffer brutalement alors que je perdais pied dans ses yeux. Il sourit et je craquai complètement. Pourtant ce qu'il avait dit m'avait complètement pris de court. Je veux dire c'était évident mais…

– Maintenant ?

Il éclata de rire et je me sentis soudain très con.

– Non, je suis un chrétien respectueux des vieilles traditions. Donc après le mariage si ça ne te dérange pas trop d'attendre, répondit-il avec ironie.

– Désolé ça m'a échappé, m'excusai-je avec un sourire contrit, songeant qu'il me tendait pourtant là une perche pour une conversation douloureuse que nous devions avoir.

– Comme beaucoup d'autres choses, confirma-t-il avec un regard cryptique.

Mais je me retins de dire quoi que ce soit, trop obnubilé par la vue qu'il m'offrait à simplement m'observer avec cette intensité. Il me fixa un moment après ça. C'était assez déstabilisant et je ne savais pas quoi dire.

– Ne dis rien, me devança-t-il. Laisse-moi juste te regarder.

– Tu as eu tout le temps de…

Il posa une main sur ma bouche et je me tus dans un grommellement étouffé. Il se pencha et ce fut ses lèvres qui remplacèrent sa main. Je souris contre sa bouche et cela sembla renforcer son désir puisqu'il saisit mes hanches et me souleva contre le mur. Par réflexe, j'entourai sa taille de mes jambes et cette situation affreusement explicite renforça mon désir au lieu de réellement me gêner. Je rougirai en pensant à tout ça plus tard. Mais pas maintenant… Ma position me laissait le dépasser de quelques centimètres et il leva la tête pour continuer à m'embrasser. Le baiser s'approfondit, il se fit fiévreux et empressé alors que mes mains passaient furieusement dans ses cheveux qu'elles décoiffaient allégrement.

Je savais ce qu'une telle union entraînerait pour des âmes-sœurs. Nous deviendrions dépendants l'un de l'autre comme jamais. Un amour inconditionnel, fusionnel, explosif et absolument indestructible parce que réalisé sur le plan charnel. Voilà la seule malédiction que j'exigeais dans ma vie à présent. Et j'acceptais ma peine avec beaucoup de légèreté.

Soudain, mes jambes se détachèrent de sa taille et mes pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol avec douceur. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que mes chaussures avaient disparues. Peu importait. Tom saisit le col de ma chemise de ses deux mains et m'entraîna à travers la salle, nous faisant tournoyer en m'embrassant jusqu'au tapis épais et moelleux couvert de coussins tout aussi confortables. Là, il nous précipita au sol, tombant à genoux. Je suivis le mouvement sans broncher, riant doucement et incapable de me détacher de lui. J'atteignais le point de non-retour. Et il me semblait alors impossible qu'un autre évènement puisse me plonger dans un tel état de félicité.

Et j'avais besoin de plus. Tellement plus. Il m'allongea doucement sur le tapis épais et c'était plus confortable que ce à quoi j'aurai pu m'attendre si j'en avais réellement eu quelque chose à carrer de ce tapis. Il se releva, séparant nos lèvres à regret, et je l'observai retirer son haut. Je me mordis la lèvre alors qu'il me surplombait totalement. J'aurai pu entrer en combustion spontanée sur le champ tant mon corps avait envie de tendre vers le sien.

Il s'approcha à nouveau et déboutonna lentement ma chemise, si lentement que ça en devenait frustrant. J'attaquai son cou dès qu'il m'en offrit l'occasion et je goûtai sa peau. Incroyablement douce et chaude. Et son odeur enivrante… Impossible que je m'en lasse un jour. Mes doigts parcoururent chaque parcelle de son dos offert, se ravissant de sa cambrure et des points qui le faisaient frissonner et se tendre en avant. Un peu plus contre moi.

Il arriva enfin au dernier bouton de ma chemise et l'écarta doucement. Je me soulevai pour la retirer et l'envoyai au loin. Puis, soudain, j'agrippai ses épaules, inversant nos positions. Je lui offris un sourire ravageur et il eut un rire alors qu'il soulevait un sourcil interrogateur.

– Tu as toujours été un contrôlant pour chaque menu détail de ta vie. Pas question que tu domines aujourd'hui, dis-je d'une voix étrangement maîtrisée en dessinant du bout des doigts sur son torse.

Je me baissai et déposai quelques baisers papillons sur ses joues, son front puis son nez, l'effleurant à peine. Je passai en douceur ma joue contre la sienne puis frottai mon nez contre le sien.

Le fait de le toucher ainsi était irréel et je me sentis juste basculer dans un désir et une tendresse intarissable que je ne contrôlais pas. Il sentit mon trouble et en profita sans honte. D'un mouvement de hanches, il ré-inversa nos positions, m'installant à nouveau sous lui. Il sourit avec arrogance.

– Ah, vraiment ? Chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je levai une main hésitante vers son visage que j'effleurai. Il chercha de lui-même le contact, fermant les yeux et allant contre ma main. Je redessinai avec délicatesse les contours de son visage. Son nez fin, ses lèvres rosées, ses sourcils à l'inclinaison prononcée, la racine de ses cheveux noirs, sa mâchoire carrée. Il me laissa faire, me dévorant du regard. J'avais besoin de cette douceur. Juste un peu. Ça n'éteignait en rien le feu qui nous étreignait, je le savais. Je ressentais juste une étrange mélancolie mêlée de bonheur.

– Et maintenant ? Chuchotai-je.

– Laisse-moi te regarder encore.

– Et après ? Répondis-je à voix basse en fermant les yeux.

– Je te regarderai encore, me dit-il tout bas en effleurant à nouveau mon nez du bout du sien.

Je voyais un sourire incontrôlable effleurer ses lèvres et c'était juste… comme ça aurait toujours dû être. Lui et moi. Il embrassa la paume de ma main et l'intérieur de mon poignet, les yeux fermés, provoquant des frissons insistants dans tout mon corps.

– J'espère…, ajouta-t-il à voix encore plus basse.

Ces deux mots me frappèrent soudain. Je saisis l'origine de la mélancolie que je ressentais. Et elle ne venait pas de moi. Il anticipait déjà le cas où il mourrait… Le cas où il me serait arraché. Je fermai les yeux, taisant les protestations pleines d'une détresse terrible qui me submergeaient.

Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa doucement, trop retenu. Puis le baiser devint désespéré, comme si c'était le dernier. Si ça devenait sans espoir je ne voulais pas regretter de ne pas avoir partagé ça avec lui. Je m'accrochai à son cou comme un perdu alors que des larmes dévalaient sur mes joues. Je sentis sa langue se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres puis plus loin encore, jouant en douceur avec la mienne. Le contact m'électrisa et mes mains caressèrent doucement son torse puis ses bras qu'il avait posé de chaque côté de mon corps.

Il les détendit un peu et s'affaissa sur moi lentement, laissant nos corps se toucher réellement pour la première fois. Je sentis nos deux cœurs battre en un rythme parfait, frappant contre la poitrine de l'autre avec une précision irréelle. Il nicha son visage dans mon cou et je retins ma respiration, m'attendant à simplement sursauter au moindre contact tant ils m'étaient à la fois naturels et complètement inhabituels.

Il sourit contre ma peau alors que sa main s'enroulait dans mes cheveux avant de les relâcher et de recommencer compulsivement à la manière d'un félin. Je souris à cette idée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait enchanté d'être comparé à une sorte de gros matou. Immédiatement l'image de Pattenrond m'apparut en un flash choc. Je laissai échapper un ricanement auquel Tom répondit par un reniflement dédaigneux.

Je compris ce qu'il faisait, calme ainsi, depuis plusieurs secondes. Ce petit… il observait chacune de mes pensées laissées à la dérive, complètement sans protection.

– J'ai le droit.

– Et en quel honneur, Monsieur Riddle ?

– Le tien.

Je laissai échapper un rire moqueur.

– Et je trouve ça assez plaisant de voir tes pensées déplacées.

Je tentai de ne pas rougir en songeant à ce qu'il devait avoir aperçu depuis toute à l'heure dans ma tête, avec son corps ainsi pressé contre le mien. C'était comme si je m'apprêtais à tomber dans les pommes mais que le malaise ne venait finalement jamais. Depuis plusieurs minutes, j'étais entre deux, pire qu'une jeune fille en fleur et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. Et voilà qu'il me faisait des sous-entendus sur mes propres pensées.

– Mes pensées déplacées ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dis-je feignant l'innocence.

– Tu ne vois pas ? Même celle où tu me…

– Ah ah ah ! Ok ok ! D'accord, je vois _totalement_ de quoi tu parles.

– Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends vraiment pas…, dit-il l'air soudain soucieux.

– Quoi ? Lui demandai-je étonné et brusquement inquiet.

– Tu as sous tes mains l'objet exact de tes pensées…plaisantes, alors je ne comprends pas…

Je lui lançai un regard intrigué.

– Je ne comprends pas que tu ne fasses pas de tes pensées des actes, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

J'émis un rire clair avant de fondre sur ses lèvres et de les mordiller avant d'y passer ma langue comme pour guérir la douleur provoquée.

– Tu veux parler de ça ? Demandai-je en éloignant mes lèvres tout en entrant dans son jeu.

– Pas seulement, il me semble avoir vu quelque chose d'autre.

Je le renversai sur le côté et grimpai sur ses hanches. J'aurai imaginé être bien plus gêné d'être ainsi dévoré du regard par celui qui était supposé il y a encore quelques mois être mon ennemi mortel. Mais c'était son regard au contraire qui me faisait me sentir un peu plus confiant, reflétant une image de moi que je n'avais jamais vue. Reflétant son désir et oserai-je juste dire son amour ?

Je me baissai sur lui, faisant entrer en contact le creux de nos reins en une caresse inattendue, une pression simple, délectable, qui lui arracha un grognement rauque alors que je m'appliquai à penser à autre chose pour ne pas simplement tout accélérer. Je laissai mes lèvres traîner sur son torse en un effleurement discret, revenant sur mes pas avec de plus en plus d'insistance, déposant une myriade de baisers plus intenses. Je sentais son ventre se contracter sous mes doigts alors que je longeais ses côtes exposées pour descendre au niveau de son nombril. Puis je remontais à nouveau, n'osant pas descendre plus bas. Pas encore le moment. Je mordillai sa peau sur mon passage, faisant à peine rougir son teint d'albâtre.

Je savais que son esprit n'était plus sur mes pensées, trop concentré sur les siennes pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Je pouvais pour la première fois les sentir s'échapper par vagues irrégulières de son esprit. Je mêlais les miennes au sienne, lui partageant la vision de lui qu'il m'offrait ainsi allongé sous mon propre poids. Je me redressai un peu et, d'une main innocente, j'effleurai un endroit particulièrement tendu, tout contre moi. Il émit un sifflement entre ses dents, apparemment surpris par le contact soudain.

– Tom, je crois que j'ai trouvé ton talon d'Achille. Mais… je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un talon, murmurai-je, faussement étonné, avec un sourire taquin en lui embrassant la mâchoire.

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête avec un rire rendu rauque par le désir qui tendait son corps contre le mien.

– Juste… Tais-toi, Harry.

Il me fit basculer en douceur sur le côté et me fit face, également allongé sur le flanc. Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa à nouveau avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait avoir enfoui en lui à rester immobile sous moi pendant quelques minutes.

– J'ai vu autre chose dans ta tête, souffla-t-il avant de reprendre mes lèvres et d'enfouir sa main dans mes cheveux en une caresse plus que passionnée.

Mon souffle était court, les choses s'accéléraient que je le veuille ou non. Et je le voulais… Oh Merlin, oui je le voulais. Pour la première fois je sentis sa main descendre maladroitement et avec empressement sur mon corps comme s'il avait du mal à se focaliser sur un acte précis à cause de la brume de son cerveau. Je crois que je pouvais comprendre ça quand on voyait le brouillard qu'il y a avait dans le mien.

Il effleura plusieurs fois le creux de mes reins, tendu au possible, en déboutonnant mon jean, m'offrant une pression qui me fit serrer les dents et l'embrasser de plus belle. Trop lent… D'une main, il finit par se débarrasser du peu de vêtement qu'il nous restait dans la lueur déclinante des braises.

Je distinguai juste sa silhouette, éclairée légèrement d'un éclat rendu irréel par le feu qui mourrait dans l'âtre et nous plongeait peu à peu dans l'obscurité. Je détaillai son corps autant que mes yeux peu habitués à l'obscurité me le permettaient. Une flamme raviva quelque peu l'âtre. Je le sentis se figer et je fus pris de la peur soudaine et absolument illogique que quelque chose allait l'arrêter.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, et ma question s'envola dans la pièce, entre nous deux.

– Tu es juste… à couper le souffle, me dit-il alors que ses yeux rouges brillèrent un instant avec les braises avant qu'il ne se baisse sur mon corps.

– Respire alors, répondis-je machinalement.

– Shhht, me fit-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, je basculais sous lui, bloqué par sa silhouette sombre me surplombant. Il effleura mon torse de ses doigts et, pensant qu'il allait s'arrêter à mon ventre, je laissai échapper un souffle complètement erratique lorsqu'il continua plus bas. Encore plus bas. Il se baissa et m'embrassa étouffant le râle de plaisir qui montait dans ma gorge alors que nos corps n'avaient jamais été aussi proches.

Le reste était à la fois gravé dans ma mémoire dans les moindres détails et complètement flou. Je me souvenais de ses caresses sur tout mon corps et de ses murmures dont je n'avais pas saisi un seul mot et dont seul le souffle grave me restait. Je me souvenais de ses mains partout sur moi. Je me souvenais que nous avions basculé l'un sur l'autre encore et encore, des sourires désorientés aux lèvres. Jusqu'au moment où il m'embrassa avec une douceur à peine contenue, laissant sa main s'égarer beaucoup plus bas que mon dos. Je le laissai faire, en totale confiance.

Et honnêtement je n'avais jamais été aussi présent et absent de mon corps à la fois. L'euphorie de l'instant sembla effacer ma peur et je me détendis progressivement alors que sa main libre effleurait ma joue, mes cheveux, mon nez, mes sourcils et chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre. C'était ce moment qui ferait basculer nos vies, mais je m'en fichais. Ou plutôt j'en avais tellement envie que je me fichais bien de n'importe quelle conséquence possible.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau avec fièvre et je me laissai emporter alors que je sentais sa main caresser l'intérieur d'une de mes cuisses tendrement. Il la déplaça lentement, la repoussant sur le côté et recommença avec l'autre. Je savais où il voulait en venir et comme il semblait prendre plaisir à contrôler tout ça, je me laissai faire. Je passai mes mains dans son dos et quelques secondes plus tard, la douleur me transcenda. Je plantai mes dents dans l'épaule de Tom, partageant avec lui un peu de ma douleur. Il accepta sans broncher et la douleur que je ressentais reflua en vagues apaisantes à mesure que je sentais l'esprit de Tom l'enfouir en moi. Je sentais la décharge de magie passer de son corps au mien et vice-versa jusqu'à ce que ne sachant plus aller elle éclate en une onde de choc légère qui dut ébranler tout le château.

– C'était encore une de tes pensées ça, me dit-il les dents serrées et le souffle anarchique.

Je me sentais bien juste comme ça alors que la douleur s'éloignait. Et plus elle s'éloignait plus le désir enflammait mes reins. Incommensurable, incontrôlable.

– J'en avais une autre qui suivait celle-là…,soufflai-je.

Et, un instant plus tard, j'ajoutai dans un murmure rauque :

– Bouge, Tom, bouge… Je t'en prie…

Je sentis immédiatement ses lents mouvements du bassin et je m'accrochai à ses épaules alors que l'une de ses mains venait agripper le tapis à côté de nous. La douleur était loin et je gémis légèrement sous la sensation nouvelle. Ses mouvements accélèrent progressivement tout en se faisant plus sensuels, plus langoureux, plus profonds. Jusqu'à ce qu'il touche ce point qui me tendit au maximum alors que je rejetai la tête en arrière. Tom en profita pour enfouir son visage dans mon cou et je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Je me perdais, un enivrement incontrôlable avait pris le dessus. J'ignorai pendant combien de temps je lui murmurai des mots incohérents auxquels ils répondaient sans que je ne comprenne. J'entendais juste sa voix qui me faisait perdre la tête, semblant toujours plus rauque et sensuelle. Je ne sentais plus que lui, sa présence jusqu'à l'étouffement que j'avais ardemment désiré. Puis il accéléra encore, sonnant bientôt la fin de notre rencontre, de notre première danse. Mes hanches se soulevèrent naturellement pour se lover contre les siennes, les accueillant contre moi. Puis dans une débauche de sensations absolues, la tension de nos corps, poussée à son maximum, retomba.

Je sentais le souffle saccadé de Tom dans mon cou. Je sentais son odeur partout et j'aurai voulu pouvoir inspirer à l'infini. Mais ma condition humaine me rattrapa et j'expirai doucement, écoutant nos rythme cardiaque diablement emballés.

– Je suis certain que je devrais dire quelque chose, intervins-je à bout de souffle.

– Je suis certain que tu ne devrais pas, dit-il en plaquant une main sur ma bouche avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur moi.

– Je vais être obligé, tu m'écrases, marmonnai-je contre sa main.

Il émit un rire sourd, semblant engourdi. Il ne bougea pas et je le gardai contre moi, caressant du bout des doigts son dos brûlant. Je jouais de mes ongles contre sa peau, savourant la texture douce et ferme.

– Arrête, marmonna-t-il, la voix lointaine.

– Sinon quoi ? le provoquai-je.

– Sinon je ne risque pas de bouger de toi avant longtemps.

– Oh.

Il rit devant mon manque de répartie et roula sur le côté, prenant bien soin de m'écraser sans ménagement au passage, provoquant un grognement douloureux chez moi. Il se rhabilla brièvement et je fis de même, me nettoyant un peu au passage.

D'un mouvement de la main, il amena une couverture sur nous. Il nous en recouvrit avec une attention que je trouvais touchante. Puis, il se tourna vers moi. J'avais laissé retomber mon avant-bras sur mes yeux, comprenant que la bataille contre mon rythme cardiaque était perdue d'avance tant qu'il serait aussi près de moi.

Je sentais son regard sur moi et je libérai ma vue, me tournant à demi vers lui.

– Alors quel effet ça fait d'avoir fait l'amour avec la version soft du mage noir le plus redouté de ce siècle ?

Je grimaçai exagérément et prit un air pompeux.

– Sans doute le même effet que d'avoir fait l'amour à l'Elu du monde sorcier, fis-je en haussant les épaules, un rire incontrôlable franchissant mes lèvres dès que j'eus terminé.

Il joignit son rire au mien. J'effleurai de deux doigts sa joue, mes yeux fixés dans les siens qui reprenaient peu à peu leur couleur normale. Je lui offris un sourire gêné, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. Au final, je ne lui avais jamais vraiment dit que je l'aimais. Il avait franchi le pas, lui, Tom Riddle et moi, j'étais incapable de sortir ces trois petits mots. Pourtant je l'aimais. Chaque particule de mon corps le hurlait au cas où mon attitude n'aurait pas été assez évidente.

– Tom… Je...

– Je sais.

– J'ai essayé de te le dire un million de fois et tu me coupes encore.

– Je t'ai entendu chaque fois que tu l'as pensé. Et je rapprocherai davantage ça du milliard. Mais je ne veux pas que tu le dises par soucis d'équité juste parce que j'ai osé prononcer ces mots mièvres à souhait.

– Mièvres, c'est ce que tu penses ? Merlin, tu dois me prendre pour un niais. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je veux te dire quelque chose, j'ai envie de placer ces mots quelque part, murmurai-je, hilare.

Un petit silence s'étendit avant que je ne reprenne, toujours secoué d'un rire nerveux :

– Eh Tom, passe-moi les toasts, je t'aime. Tom, je t'aime mais arrête de fusiller cette pauvre fille du regard. Tom, on ne t'a jamais dit que ton attitude provoquait un malaise certain chez les autres… Ah et je t'aime.

Il me suivit dans mon fou rire et je sentis que je libérai toute la pression nerveuse que j'avais accumulée.

– Mais je le pense réellement, ajoutai-je soudain mortellement sérieux, en me surélevant sur mes coudes.

– Je sais, murmura-t-il en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes.

Je laissai ma tête retomber au creux de son épaule et sa main vint naturellement entourer ma taille. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je sombrais.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Si quelqu'un est surpris à se plaindre qu'il n'y a pas assez de moments en tête à tête entre les deux, je l'exécute sur la place public ! :D Un chapitre de 6000 mots juste sur eux là ! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas noyés dans la guimauve, je suis fleur bleue j'y peux rien ! :)<p>

Je signale au passage que ce chapitre est l'un des plus longs et qu'initialement il était coupé en deux. Oui vous m'avez bien comprise, il était initialement sadiquement coupé en deux en pleine scène un peu plus chaude ! Vous voyez, je m'améliore, je vous fais plus autant de mal ! :D Beeeeerk, y a trop d'amour par ici )

Bon alors la **question du jour** (hormis « alors ce lemon ? ») :

Quelle est **la meilleure fin** de fic que vous ayez lue ? Vous pouvez être spécifiques et me raconter la fin d'une fic (j'adore les spoils donc pas de soucis là-dessus :D ) ou être vagues (et juste dire, j'aime les fins tragiques, niaises, ouvertes, débiles) !

Bon sur ce, je vais vous laisser, j'espère que je me suis pas trop loupée sur ce lemon que vous attendiez (pour les plus perverses haha) depuis 32 looooongs chapitres. Il est là, voilà, ils l'ont fait, ils vont avoir des béb… Euh, je m'emporte. Avec un peu de chance, je vous aurai peut-être même fait aimer la chanson Can't Take my Eyes off of You qui est une merveille 3

Je vous dis à ce weekend pour le prochain chapitre !

Lot of love,

Jelyel.


	34. Chapter 33

**_Lost in the Sand of Time_**

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Rating : **Classé M !

**Précédemment dans Lost in the Sands of Time (ouais comme dans les séries, ouais ! ) :**

Dumbledore est tué en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Tom arrivent à comprendre comment cela a été rendu possible et le roux et la jeune femme communiquent à Harry des informations sur les Horcruxes. Au même moment, Tom fait avouer à Harry qu'il a senti que quelque chose clochait chez lui, à savoir que Tom disparaissait peu à peu, ne pouvant exister en deux exemplaires dans une seule époque. C'est un paradoxe. Hermione et Ron leur apprennent l'existence des horcruxes, desquels ils se mettent en quête. Ils détruisent ainsi la coupe et le diadème, faisant une avancée non-négligeable dans la guerre. Ils partagent enfin une soirée plus paisible, ponctuée par un acte charnel hautement érotique. (LOL, heureusement, personne ne lit ce résumé, ça devient nawak !)

**RAR** :

_Astaroth : Oui très grand moment haha, là-dessus y a pas de quoi se plaindre pour une fois ) Merci beaucoup !_

_A.F : Oh merci :3 Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Merci beaucoup !_

**Note**

Merci tout d'abord pour vos reviews ! Je suis très heureuse que le lemon vous ait plu, dieu sait que je flippais en postant le chapitre ! Vos reviews sont juste adorables, drôles, touchantes, chaleureuses…

Je vous retrouve donc avec le chapitre 33 qui contient encore un poil de guimauve (QUOI ?! ça a des poils la guimauve ?... Pardon pour ce jeu de mot…). Nan en fait il est carrément niais mais nécessaire, alors je vous laisse allumer l'air niais et éteindre les neurones actifs pour ne vous contenter que de celui qui sait lire :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33<strong>

Je m'éveillai lorsque Tom bougea dans son propre sommeil, plusieurs heures plus tard alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Je me levai discrètement, me sentant étrangement mal, nauséeux. Le lien charnel semblait avoir ébranlé quelque chose dans ma structure. A moins que ce ne soit autre chose… Je me retirai et gagnai la salle de bain. Je me rafraîchis, prenant une douche plus longue que prévu.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise noire que je n'avais boutonnée qu'à moitié. Je trouvais la pièce vide en arrivant et je soupirai, m'asseyant à demi sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je sentis un vertige me saisir et je vacillai au moment où la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrait à nouveau. Personne n'apparut jusqu'au moment où Tom se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche.

Je savais qu'il préférait la salle des préfets au septième étage et ce n'était pas moi qui lui donnerais tort. Il referma la porte derrière lui, en me fixant prudemment. J'avais cru que je serai plus gêné de le voir après ce que nous avions fait, mais tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était à quel point il était séduisant, à simplement respirer, marcher devant moi.

– Harry, tout va bien ? s'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, hagard.

– Hein ? Ah euh… oui, oui, tout va bien.

Il haussa un sourcil dédaigneux, ne me croyant pas une seule seconde.

– Tu mijotes quelques chose, j'ignore ce que c'est mais dis-le moi avant que je n'aille chercher les informations par moi-même, me dit-il s'asseyant sur le bras d'un fauteuil.

Je me raclai la gorge mal à l'aise et songeai que c'était peut-être le bon moment.

– Tu vas me tuer, annonçai-je d'une voix plate.

– Dis toujours.

– C'est stupide, vraiment stupide…

– Probablement. Mais je t'en prie, parle, me dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Il était vraiment placé loin de moi, me laissant tout le loisir de le sentir m'observer dans les moindres détails.

– Tu… Tu as remarqué que tu n'étais pas vraiment apprécié à cette époque. Porter le nom que tu portes est dangereux. Or, les changements d'identité ne sont pas si simples à réaliser et ça poserait forcément des questions. Je n'ai apporté aucune explication à ma disparition jusque-là et des rumeurs commencent à circuler, commençai-je doucement, pesant mes mots.

Je lançai un petit regard inquiet à Tom qui se contentait de me fixer, la mine concentrée.

– Ils… Ils ont vu que nous étions plutôt proches et je pensais que nous pourrions… Enfin si tu portais mon nom, ça simplifierait pas mal de choses. Non pas que je… je veuille te faire passer pour un parent mais plutôt pour…, m'embourbai-je soudain.

– Harry James Potter, murmura-t-il doucement, les dents serrées. Serais-tu en train de me demander en mariage de la pire manière possible ?

Je croisai son regard à mi-chemin entre furibond et amusé. Le décalage entre les deux fit disjoncter mon cerveau.

– Oui, non, enfin si mais pas comme…ça…, tentai-je vainement de me rattraper avec une grimace d'excuse.

Je me levai brutalement, et la mort dans l'âme d'être si maladroit, je pris le parti de m'enfuir sans dignité.

– Désolé, marmonnai-je. J'aurai dû… je savais que tu refuserais.

J'allais atteindre la porte quand sa voix s'éleva :

– Ai-je dit que je refusais ?

Je me figeai, n'osant pas me tourner à nouveau vers lui.

– Je… tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour exprimer ce que je ressens ou ce que je veux. Mais je ne te le proposerai pas si je n'en avais pas envie. La situation me pousse à envisager cela sans doute des années plus tôt mais je ne veux pas que tu le vois uniquement comme un prétexte… Tom, je… Je ne sais absolument pas comment formuler ça correctement, dis-je avant d'émettre un rire, mal à l'aise au possible.

Il se leva de son fauteuil, me lançant un regard cryptique. Je le laissai approcher, méfiant. Puis, davantage encore lorsqu'il rôda autour de moi, me toisant avec application avant de simplement se poster derrière moi.

– Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas une véritable demande ? Un ensemble de phrases, traduisant ce dont tu as envie de manière claire. Imagine un instant que je sois stupide et que tu aies dû mener ton charabia de toute à l'heure jusqu'au bout, susurra-t-il en effleurant langoureusement ma nuque du bout des doigts, dégageant mes cheveux avec application.

– Est-ce que c'est… une nouvelle manière de me torturer ? demandai-je en fermant les yeux, un soupir lourd franchissant mes lèvres.

– Hm…Non vois ça comme une leçon humaine. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi diablement intelligent que moi et tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que chacun devine tes attentions avant même que tu ne les exposes, murmura-t-il, effleurant le bout de mon oreille de ses lèvres, ses mains se plaçant sur mes hanches avec une fermeté que je savourais.

– Très bien, concédai-je. Dois-je commencer par quelque chose comme…

Je serrai ses mains entre les miennes.

– Tom Marvolo Riddle…, chuchotai-je, rentrant dans son jeu et me retournant dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

– C'est un bon début, commenta-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

Je ne voyais que ses lèvres, ourlées sur un sourire doux et légèrement moqueur.

– Très bien donc… Tom Marvolo Riddle, accepteriez-vous…

– Trop formel, me coupa-t-il et j'émis un rire un peu tremblant en posant mes mains sur les siennes toujours placées sur mes hanches.

– Attends, j'ai autre chose… Ecoute ça : Tom Marvolo Riddle, consentez-vous à faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de chaque monde existant…

– Bien mieux, souffla-t-il tout près de mes lèvres.

– Mmh, je tiens le bon filon alors.

Je saisis son visage entre mes mains, plongeant mon regard dans le sien avec un incontrôlable sourire accroché aux lèvres.

– Tom Marvolo Riddle, consentez-vous à faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de chaque fichu monde de ce vaste univers en m'offrant l'immense honneur de m'accorder votre main ? murmurai-je, la voix légèrement chargée d'une émotion que je n'avais pas sentie monter en moi.

Je baissai les yeux, parfaitement incapable de soutenir son regard.

– J'y consens, Monsieur Potter, j'y consens, malgré votre maladresse affligeante, souffla-t-il en réponse et je relevai vivement la tête.

Je sondai son regard, à la recherche d'une quelconque moquerie, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'amusement de me voir si gêné et autre chose qui gonfla mon cœur jusqu'à l'en faire exploser. Je vis ses yeux dévier inconsciemment vers mes lèvres que je savais entre ouvertes sur les mots que je ne trouvais pas. Ce petit geste involontaire alluma un véritable brasier dans mes veines et je fondis sur ses lèvres, plaquant un baiser impérieux, brûlant et complètement irrationnel.

Je me séparais de lui à regret pour reprendre mes esprits et reculai de quelques pas. J'avais l'envie terrible de le faire basculer sur le divan et d'abuser de sa présence encore et encore. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que cet homme était avec moi, avait envie de moi, m'embrassait, me caressait…

– Ça ne peut pas attendre, pas même une semaine. Je vais régler les détails, on se marie demain, entendu ? lui lançai-je en filant sur la porte coupant court à mes pensées trop dispersées. Tu m'excuseras si on n'en fait pas une affaire nationale. Il nous faut un lieu, un sorcier majeur pour sceller l'union, personne ne dégainera la musique mièvre et les pétales de rose ! Quelque chose de simple, juste toi, moi, des témoins et… et voilà !

Il me regarda partir comme une furie avec un sourire d'incompréhension tant mon débit était rapide. Je quittai la salle et rejoignis le dortoir au pas de course. Plus vite, il porterait mon nom, plus vite il serait protégé des élèves. Un peu moins des Mangemorts, mais étonnamment, ce n'était pas eux que je craignais le plus. Je tremblais de peur à l'idée que l'identité de Tom se répande parmi les élèves.

Je tombais sur Hermione et Ron dans le dortoir et je leur sautais presque dessus.

– Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ?

J'installai une bulle de silence autour de nous et lâchai sans préambule :

– Tom et moi on va se marier.

– Quoi ?! hurla Hermione à m'en briser les tympans.

– Pas mieux, ajouta Ron d'une petite voix, les yeux ronds.

– Je ne vais pas vous sortir le couplet romantique à l'eau de rose sur mes sentiments pour lui. Même si la raison pour laquelle je fais ça, c'est bien évidemment que… Enfin bref, il ne peut pas se permettre que quiconque le reconnaisse et pour cela il faut taire les questions. Le glamour sur lui ne suffira pas. Premier point, mon nom le protégera auprès du ministère. Ils comptent bien trop sur cette maudite prophétie pour venir m'emmerder sur quoi que ce soit qui n'ait pas un rapport avec la guerre. Deuxièmement, cela le protégera financièrement, il aura un accès total à mes voûtes. Troisièmement, cela me permettra de la protéger coûte que coûte, avouai-je finalement en triturant le pendentif sous ma chemise.

La véritable raison était là. Je ne voulais pas le perdre quoi qu'il arrive, je voulais être relié à lui. Et seul un Potter pouvait se servir de ce pendentif. Or, s'il m'épousait, il deviendrait un Potter. Mes deux meilleurs amis étaient sciés, me fixant comme si j'étais brutalement devenu complètement fou.

– Qu'avez-vous dit aux autres concernant ma disparition ?

– Nous… Nous avons dit que tu étais parti t'entraîner hors du château pour te préparer à la guerre. Les Serpentards ont été passé sous le sort d'oubliettes concernant la potion des Sables du Temps.

– Parfait. Le scénario sera le suivant. Je suis parti m'entraîner au Sud de l'Angleterre, dans la campagne profonde. Je me suis entraîné et Remus, qu'il va falloir mettre dans la confidence, a sauvé un jeune homme amnésique lors d'une mission. Un jeune homme qui aurait servi d'amusement aux Mangemorts, subissant diverses tortures. Cela dissuadera même Rita Skeeter de poser la moindre question. Il ne se souvient que de son prénom, Tom. Il est resté avec moi, tout le temps de mon entraînement et de fil en aiguille nous nous sommes rapprochés et mariés avec l'imminence de la guerre. Nous trafiquerons un peu l'acte de mariage afin qu'il se soit produit durant mon absence. Remus devrait pouvoir faire ça…

– Mais tu es mineur, tu n'auras dix-sept ans que…

Elle capta mon regard et lâcha un « oh » de compréhension. Ron, lui, par contre, n'en menait pas large.

– Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

– J'ai environ dix-neuf ans. Le temps ne s'est pas écoulé de la même manière une fois que j'ai été entre deux mondes, lors de mon retour. Et cela s'est appliqué à Tom également. Désolé, mais je suis même physiquement plus vieux que vous.

– C'est tellement injuste, marmonna Ron.

– Tu diras pas ça dans quarante ans, Ron, répliquai-je, les lèvres pincées.

– Et le Ministère… ? Ils ont ta date de naissance.

– Oui, mais même ma date de naissance ne peut empêcher le fait que je suis en pleine possession de mes pouvoirs et donc majeur au regard de la Magie. Un ministère et des lois ne s'opposent pas aux lois de la nature elle-même. Je pourrais toujours justifier une anomalie temporelle à cause d'un Retourneur de temps défectueux que j'aurai utilisé pour mon entraînement.

– J'ai entendu des théories là-dessus. Si on passe trop de temps sur sa propre ligne temporelle, on finit par vivre plusieurs années en une seule et vieillir prématurément, confirma sombrement Hermione. J'ai toujours eu peur que ça m'arrive en troisième année.

– Jusque-là ça tient la route. Mais comment expliquer la réaction de Ginny en le voyant ? demanda soudain Ron, les sourcils froncés.

Je me tus, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait motiver un tel désir de tuer quelqu'un ?

– Eh bien, ça ne va pas vous plaire et à elle non plus, commença Hermione. Mais… Ginny pourrait avoir mal digéré ce mariage surprise… On sait tous qu'elle a eu des sentiments pour toi alors… Nous pourrions faire passer ça pour de la jalousie.

– Et lui demander de protéger Tom en mentant tout en passant pour une harpie qui s'est faite rejeter au profit d'un homme ? soulevai-je.

– Harry, si quelqu'un découvre qui est Tom, il n'y pas que lui qui tombera, toi aussi. Et Ginny te protégera. Même si elle a eu des sentiments pour toi et en nourrit encore, avant tout tu es son ami.

– Hermione, je suis incapable de lui demander ça.

– Harry a raison, Hermione. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle accepte et j'admettrais mal de voir ma sœur soumise aux moqueries.

– Au mieux, vu les circonstances sombres, les élèves en parleront une journée, pas plus. Et ses sentiments pour Harry n'ont jamais été un secret pour personne.

Je me laissais doucement convaincre, conscient de la conversation terrible que je devrais avoir avec elle. Au moment où je pensais cela, elle apparut par le passage de la Grosse Dame. Je déglutis difficilement et abaissai la bulle de silence le temps qu'elle nous rejoigne. Nous la fixions, gênés, tous les trois. Elle s'assit et fronça les sourcils.

– Je connais ce regard. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Je…, commençai-je. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

– Harry, ne tourne pas autour du pot, tu sais que je déteste ça.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et lui expliquai le problème en long en large et en travers, parfois aidée d'Hermione qui corrigeait mes maladresses.

– C'est hors de question, dit Ginny, une fois que j'eus terminé.

Ron haussa les épaules dans ma direction, l'air sincèrement désolé pour moi. Plus buté que Ginny, ça n'existait pas. Ou si et ça s'appelait Harry Potter et c'était actuellement en train de baisser les bras.

– Ce n'est pas les qu'en dira-t-on qui me gênent, reprit-elle. Tu sais bien que je me fiche éperdument de ce qu'on peut penser de moi. Et oui, Harry je t'ai aimé et je t'aimerai sans doute toujours un peu quelque part au fond de moi mais je ne peux pas…

Sa voix s'était durcie avant de se briser sur ses derniers mots. Je me levais et m'accroupis devant elle, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

– J'étais là, Ginny. Dans la chambre des secrets. Je sais ce que tu as vécu, je sais ce que c'est de l'avoir dans sa tête, murmurai-je, réalisant que je n'avais jamais pris le temps de discuter de cela avec elle alors que j'étais sans doute le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elle avait traversé.

Elle releva doucement ses yeux verts sur moi. Elle était tellement jolie, je me haïssais de lui demander cela, de la forcer à se dépasser. Elle agrippa férocement ma main, le regard hanté.

– J'ai essayé Harry, j'ai essayé de voir quelque chose d'autre en lui. Je lui faisais confiance, j'avais aimé parler avec lui dans le journal. Jusqu'à ce que…

– Je sais, je sais, murmurai-je. Mais le Tom qui est là c'est simplement celui que tu avais apprécié. Pas celui qui s'est servi de toi. Celui-là est dehors en train de lever une armée. Celui que… celui que j'ai choisi est pur, plus pur que moi. Il n'a tué personne, jugé sa propre essence plus durement que n'importe qui d'autre. Il… Il m'a aidé Ginny, plus que je ne peux le dire. Il m'a aidé à comprendre que nous ne sommes pas qu'une personne tout au long de notre vie. Nous sommes ce que nous décidons d'être, ce que nos actes font de nous. Nous avons tous un monstre en nous et l'enfermer ou non revient à un choix. Voldemort l'a laissé sortir et le résultat est celui que tu connais. Tom… Tom a refusé de devenir un meurtrier alors que je l'ai amené à ce père qui a tenté de les tuer lui et sa mère alors qu'il était encore dans son ventre. Il a choisi de brider son monstre et en le faisant il m'a choisi moi. Il a laissé vivre un monstre, son père, pour ne pas me faire de mal, pour ne pas salir son âme comme il savait qu'une version de lui-même l'avait fait dans mon futur.

Sa main serrait compulsivement la mienne et je refermai mes doigts autour d'elle.

– C'est d'accord, murmura-t-elle dans un son à peine audible.

Je lui offris un sourire triste et me relevai doucement, saisissant son visage entre mes mains et déposant un baiser affectueux sur son front. Peu de personnes auraient été capables de réviser leur jugement et j'étais troublé qu'elle l'ait fait.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Eh oui plus que trois chapitres, hors épilogue… Je me surpasse pour vous donner les chapitres à temps xD J'espère que vous voyez là une preuve d'amour inconditionnel et indéfectible haha !<p>

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, c'est un truc niais mais je voulais que l'idée du mariage soit, bon… motivée par l'amour un peu, mais surtout stratégique. Je ne suis pas trop mariage de base mais c'était nécessaire à la suite )

Alors la **question du jour**, vu qu'on approche de la fin : quelle fin imaginez-vous pour cette fic ? J'ai très envie d'entendre vos hypothèse à ce stade de l'histoire, sachant que la fin est déjà écrite haha !

En tout cas, merci encore !

J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée pour ceux qui reprenait cette semaine !

Je vous dis à très bientôt !

Lot of love,

Jelyel


	35. Chapter 34

_**Lost in the Sand of Time**_

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Précédemment dans Lost in the Sands of Time (ouais comme dans les séries, ouais ! ) :**

Dumbledore est tué en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Tom arrivent à comprendre comment cela a été rendu possible et le roux et la jeune femme communiquent à Harry des informations sur les Horcruxes. Au même moment, Tom fait avouer à Harry qu'il a senti que quelque chose clochait chez lui, à savoir que Tom disparaissait peu à peu, ne pouvant exister en deux exemplaires dans une seule époque. C'est un paradoxe. Hermione et Ron leur apprennent l'existence des horcruxes, desquels ils se mettent en quête. Ils détruisent ainsi la coupe et le diadème, faisant une avancée non-négligeable dans la guerre. Ils partagent enfin une soirée plus paisible, ponctuée par un acte charnel hautement érotique. Le lendemain, après une demande en mariage proche du zéro pointé, ils conviennent de se marier afin de se protéger l'un et l'autre. (LOL, heureusement, personne ne lit ce résumé, ça devient nawak !)

**Note**

Tiens pas de RAR aujourd'hui Oo M'enfin c'est mieux quand je peux vous répondre direct ou via mail alors je me plains pas !

Voici donc le chapitre contenant le fameux mariage ! Attention présence d'un peu de niaisouille mais rien d'insoutenable je crois ! J'ai pas vomi des paillettes en l'écrivant donc ça devrait le faire :)

Merci encore pour vos reviesw ADORABLES qui font battre mon petit cœur (oui j'en ai un, figurez-vous, contrairement à ce que certains pensent :D) ! Merci aussi pour les ajouts en favoris, en alerte, pour cette histoire pour les autres et également pour mon compte d'auteur et… Faut que je me calme, j'suis pas aux oscars… Enfin bref merci beaucoup ! Je sais plus comment vous le dire, mais la fic est menée jusqu'au bout essentiellement grâce à vous (bon un peu grâce à moi aussi parce que j'ai écrit les chapitres à la sueur de mon front et tout et tout) !

Je vous dis rendez-vous en bas, les p'tites bêtes !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34<strong>

Les préparatifs se firent très rapidement dans la journée. Remus me proposa de nous marier le lendemain à l'endroit où mes parents l'avaient fait, sur un autel magique, en hauteur, au bord de falaises irlandaises. Il suffirait d'un Portoloin pour y accéder. Hermione consentit à être témoin de Tom et Ron le mien. Et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Les personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus seraient là. Tout serait simple, sans fioriture.

Remus s'assurerait de la justification juridique. La simple signature d'un parchemin nous assurerait un dossier dans les archives du Ministère. Bien sûr, il faudrait légèrement frauder sur la date, mais rien de bien sorcier sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Je gagnai la Salle sur Demande en fin de soirée. Tom était assoupi sur le divan, les jambes croisées et un livre ouvert abandonné sur son torse. Je me laissai glisser au sol, près de lui. Je retirai délicatement le livre de ses mains, desserrant sa prise avec le plus de douceur possible. J'effleurai ses doigts et les relâchai sur son torsee.

Je scrutai son visage détendu mais anormalement pâle. Je me mordis les lèvres et levai les yeux au ciel pour retenir mes larmes. J'étais en train de le perdre, c'était comme s'il se vidait de sa substance de jour en jour. J'adressai une prière muette à n'importe qui m'entendrait pour qu'il ne me laisse pas. Je me rebattis une contenance quand je le vis papillonner, signe qu'il allait bientôt s'éveiller. Ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard.

– Hey, murmurai-je avec un demi-sourire bref en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage.

– Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix voilée.

– Je ne sais pas, je suis parti toute la journée, Tom, répondis-je prudemment.

Il pâlit brutalement mais se recomposa vite. Je compris qu'il avait sans doute dormi depuis mon départ. Nous échangeâmes un regard avorté et aucun de nous ne commenta. Je repris la parole quelques minutes plus tard.

– C'est réglé, Tom. Nous nous marions demain. Voilà la petite histoire… Tu es amnésique, tu ne te souviens que des tortures des Mangemorts sur toi et de Remus qui t'a sauvé alors qu'ils allaient t'exécuter par simple amusement. Tu es donc redevable à Remus et il faudra convaincre un minimum les autres d'y croire. Tu as ensuite été amené au sud de l'Angleterre en pleine campagne pour t'entraîner auprès de moi car ta puissance magique était considérable et ton désir de revanche tout autant, ce qui expliquera ton implication dans la guerre malgré ton amnésie. Nous sommes donc tombés… amoureux pendant cette année et nous nous sommes mariés. Ginny n'a pas supporté cet état de fait, ayant des sentiments pour moi selon la version officielle. Officieusement, j'ai eu du mal à la convaincre de se faire passer pour une simple gamine jalouse pour te protéger toi, expliquai-je lentement afin qu'il intègre bien tous les éléments.

Il hocha la tête au fur et à mesure.

– Nous nous marions -et je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça- donc demain. Remus sera le Maître de Cérémonie, Hermione ton Témoin et Ron le mien. L'absence d'alliance sera expliquée par ceci, dis-je en sortant de ma poche les bagues que j'avais passé une heure à créer.

Je m'étais appliqué et j'étais assez fier du résultat. J'avais demandé à Dobby de récupérer de banales bagues dans le coffre de mes parents. Je les avais refondues, reconstituées plusieurs fois avant d'être satisfait. Elles étaient faites d'or blanc, scintillant et pur, tressée d'arabesques dorés réunies en un triskèle sur le dessus. Et, le petit plus qui justifierait que personne ne les ait vu, était leur capacité à se fondre dans nos peaux respectives jusqu'à ne laisser qu'un tatouage discret qui détonait très peu sur les couleurs de nos peaux.

– Elles sont… magnifiques, murmura-t-il en saisissant la plus fine entre ses mains. Tu sauras dans quoi te reconvertir après la guerre.

Je grimaçai.

– Tu sais, j'ai accepté de souffrir en les faisant uniquement pour la bonne cause, répondis-je avec un rire en la lui reprenant avant qu'il n'ait le culot de se la passer tout seul au doigt, la trouvant très à son goût.

Je la glissai dans l'écrin qu'elle n'aurait pas dû quitter et rangeai le tout dans ma poche.

– Désolé de précipiter les choses. Je n'ai pas le choix, si je veux nous assurer une chance de survivre à la guerre…

– Je sais. J'ai conscience de tout cela. Je ne veux pas que ton nom soit associé au mien. Je ne veux moi-même plus de mon propre nom alors…

– Je suis quand même désolé de ne pas faire ça dans les règles de l'art.

– Le mariage est une formalité.

– Le divorce n'existe pas vraiment chez les sorciers.

– J'ignore si nous vivrons assez longtemps pour demander le divorce, Harry, répondit-il doucement sur le ton de la plaisanterie bien qu'une triste réalité sa cachait derrière ses mots.

Je ne pouvais même pas contredire ses paroles et je me relevai vivement.

– Eh bien profitons des moments que nous pouvons partager ensembles.

A peine m'étais-je remis sur pied, que Tom agrippa ma main et me fit basculer sur lui, m'embrassant avidement.

– C'est une torture, me murmura-t-il doucement.

– De quoi parles-tu ? répondis-je, hagard.

– Tu me laisses goûter à ton corps hier soir, et tu pars toute la journée ne me laissant que mes souvenirs de notre nuit, susurra-t-il tout près de mon oreille.

– Tu y as repensé ? chuchotai-je, la gorge soudainement très sèche.

– Je sais que toi aussi.

Les choses dérivèrent très rapidement à partir de ce moment-là et je ne sus pas vraiment comment je me retrouvai dans un lit, torse nu, aux côtés d'un Tom que j'osais à peine toucher de peur de le casser.

– Harry, je ne suis pas en sucre, finit-il par me dire entre deux baisers, alors qu'une fois de plus, je venais de le forcer à s'arrêter.

– Permets-moi d'en douter, chuchotai-je doucement, au supplice de l'avoir si près de moi et de ne pouvoir en profiter comme je le désirais à cause de la peur permanente de le perdre.

Je repoussai ses mains qui caressaient avec insistance mon ventre et mes côtes, me faisant violence pour ne pas juste m'abandonner sous ses doigts.

– Harry, soupira-t-il en attaquant mon cou de baisers. Là, maintenant, j'ai très envie de faire l'amour avec toi. Est-ce que tu vas vraiment refuser à un condamné ses, peut-être, derniers désirs ?

Je serrai les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un souffle saccadé. Vu comme ça…

– Tu es beaucoup trop sournois pour moi, j'abandonne, fais ce que tu veux de moi, murmurai-je affligé autant par sa ruse que par les réactions de mon corps au moindre effleurement.

– Tes désirs sont des ordres, souffla-t-il et je me sentis tomber à nouveau dans la spirale infernale que sa simple présence engendrait.

Je profitai de notre étreinte, oubliant un instant la guerre, son agonie, la mienne de le voir ainsi. Tout.

Je m'éveillai encore une fois avec une sensation de malaise étrange et cette fois, Tom était conscient également et m'observa, soucieux.

– Je ne suis pas le seul à être mal en point, constata-t-il en me lançant un sort de diagnostic. Tu n'as rien, je ne comprends pas.

– C'est lié à Voldemort, je le sens. Il y a quelque chose en moi qui ne va pas, Tom, je… je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Il fronça les sourcils et je n'ajoutai rien, filant à la salle de bain sans demander mon reste. La journée passa à un rythme effrayant et je me retrouvai rapidement au lendemain, à me préparer pour mon mariage improvisé. Je ne réalisais même pas, et dans un sens c'était tant mieux. Le mariage ne m'avait jamais vraiment donné envie et la cérémonie simple qui était prévue serait parfaite.

Je m'habillai d'ailleurs simplement. Pantalon noir, chemise noire et cravate. Rien de bien extravagant. La même tenue était prévue pour Tom et j'étais certain que, même s'il arrivait vêtu d'un sac poubelle, je le trouverai toujours à tomber par terre.

Je le rejoignis dans la pièce principale de la Salle sur Demande qui était en quelque sorte devenue nos appartements personnels. Hermione nous y attendait ainsi que Ron et Remus. Ce dernier avait fait l'effort de trouver une robe de sorcier moins rapiécée et Ron était vêtu simplement, à l'instar de ma tenue. Hermione également, mais elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon élégant et maquillé un peu ses lèvres ce qui lui valait un regard insistant de Ron sur celles-ci chaque fois qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

Tom nous rejoignit, terminant de serrer sa cravate. Hermione et moi faillîmes nous en décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi irréel, aussi séduisant. Il remonta ses manches dans un mouvement élégant et m'offrit un regard inquisiteur. Je me repris et nous nous levâmes comme un seul homme.

Nous quittâmes la pièce et Tom enfila sa veste, qu'il ajusta d'un mouvement d'épaule bref.

– C'est vraiment du mariage de criminels en cavale, me souffla Tom en me dépassant à pas vifs tout en laissant traîner sa main dans mes cheveux qu'il décoiffa davantage.

J'émis un rire à sa remarque. Exact, un vrai mariage de vagabonds en fuite. Du grand n'importe quoi. _Notre_ grand n'importe quoi. Et au fond, je crois que c'était bien tout ce qui comptait. Il se tourna à demi en entendant mes pensées et me sourit avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

Le trajet jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie fut animé, certain qu'à cette heure, ils devaient tous être en train de manger dans la Grande Salle. Ron plaisantait avec Remus et Hermione tentait de converser avec Tom, semblant étonnée chaque fois qu'il lui répondait de sa voix onctueuse. Je levai les yeux au ciel, voyant à quel point Hermione commençait à baisser sa garde, séduite par le puit de connaissance qu'était Tom. Je finis par m'exiler tout seul à l'arrière, couvant tout ce petit monde du regard avec l'envie que cette ambiance paisible dure pour toujours.

Remus sortit le Portoloin une fois arrivé à la tour d'astronomie. Tom proposa galamment son bras à Hermione pour lui permettre un atterrissage en douceur. Il faisait partie de ces gens qui ne s'écrasaient pas lamentablement au sol en voyageant ainsi. J'avais mis pas mal de temps à ne parvenir qu'à tituber à l'arrivée.

Je me concentrai lorsqu'il se mit en route et tentai de me laisser porter par le flux tout en gardant le contrôle au moment où le décor se dessinait. Comme prévu, je chancelai un peu, me rétablissant de justesse sur Ron qui se relevait en grognant, n'ayant pas eu ma chance.

– Je hais les Portoloin ! protesta-t-il en s'époussetant.

Nous nous tournâmes pour voir Remus apparaître sans aucun problème et Tom qui guida Hermione jusqu'au sol avec une grâce qui rendait notre arrivée à Ron et moi, assez consternante. Je croisai le petit regard moqueur que Tom m'adressa et aperçus les joues rougies d'Hermione, toujours pendue au bras de Tom.

– Tu t'es planté de marié, Tom, plaisantai-je.

Hermione rougit davantage et j'éclatai de rire.

– J'ai encore le temps de changer d'avis, répliqua-t-il.

– Vous n'êtes pas dôles, dit-elle, mortifiée.

– Oh si, très, répliquai-je à voix basse en me tournant vers la vue qui s'offrait à nous.

Remus était déjà parti quelques mètres plus loin vers un autel blanc, étincelant, tout au bord d'une falaise. La brise maritime souleva mes cheveux et s'engouffra dans ma chemise. Je respirai enfin et je fermai brièvement les yeux, savourant l'air pur de la lande derrière moi et de la mer juste devant, s'écrasant puissamment contre les récifs pointus en contrebas.

– C'est magnifique.

Ron confirma d'un mouvement de tête vif. Je m'avançai à ses côtés et Hermione aux côtés de Tom. Nous rejoignîmes Remus qui avait sorti son matériel, fixé de manière à ce que le vent ne l'emporte pas. Il s'était tourné vers l'horizon, les bras croisés dans le dos.

– Vous êtes prêts ? demanda-t-il alors que Tom et moi nous avancions côte à côte pour lui faire face.

Je souris et je sentis la main de Tom se glisser dans la mienne, doucement. Remus se tourna vers nous et nous regarda tour à tour.

– C'est moi qui aie marié tes parents ici, Harry, me dit-il avec un sourire. Une petite cérémonie. Juste Sirius, Peter, Aurore, une amie de Lily et moi.

Je ne répondis rien, lui offrant un sourire reconnaissant. Il eut un rire léger et saisit sa baguette. Il murmura quelques mots et des filins dorés en jaillirent retombant en un dôme très fin autour de Tom et moi.

– Nous sommes donc ici présent pour unir Tom et Harry, deux êtres qui ont choisi de mêler leur sort dans la vie et à travers la mort. Le mariage suppose que les époux s'engagent l'un envers l'autre sans y être forcés par personne, se promettent fidélité pour toute leur vie et acceptent la responsabilité d'époux. Tom et Harry, est-ce bien ainsi que vous avez l'intention de vivre dans le mariage ? dit-il d'une voix douce, calme, nous regardant à tour de rôle.

– Oui, répondit-on à l'unisson, échangeant un bref regard.

– Alors devant chaque âme ici présente et devant la Magie elle-même, échangez vos consentements.

Je resserrai mes doigts autour de ceux de Tom et me tournai vers lui. Je saisis l'une des alliances dans l'écrin et fixai mes yeux dans les siens.

Je relâchai mes barrières d'Occlumencie, laissant mon esprit se balader près du sien en quête de quoi que ce soit pour sonder ses pensées.

« Respire, Harry, tu ne seras jamais qu'enchaîné à la version plus jeune de ton ennemi mortel.»

J'eus un rire clair et saisis délicatement sa main, la laissant reposer à plat sur la mienne alors qu'il souriait de son trait d'humour un peu sombre pour un mariage.

– Moi, Harry James Potter, je te reçois Tom, comme époux et je te promets de te rester fidèle dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie, murmurai-je, passant l'alliance à son doigt.

Elle scintilla légèrement et Tom libéra sa main de la mienne, saisissant à son tour une alliance. Il saisit ma main et répéta les mêmes mots, d'une voix profonde, semblant peser le poids de chaque syllabe.

– Moi, Tom, prononça-t-il lentement prenant bien garde de ne pas préciser son nom de famille. Je te reçois Harry James Potter comme époux et je te promets de te rester fidèle dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

Il laissa courir ses doigts sur ma main, passant la bague sur mon doigt. Cette fois-ci les deux scintillèrent. Remus saisit un ruban rouge et saisis nos deux mains où les alliances brillaient. Il nous adjoignit à les joindre et enroula le ruban qui luisit un instant avant de se fondre dans nos peaux, à la manière d'un serment inviolable.

– Ainsi, par les lois de la magie et de l'amour qui régissent toutes choses sur cette Terre, je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez sceller votre union par un baiser.

Je ne lâchai pas la main de Tom et il m'attira contre lui, posant son sourire un peu amusé sur le mien.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous venons de nous marier.» l'entendis-je en pensée.

– Crois-moi, moi non plus, lui répondis-je à haute voix, passant mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser encore.

Hermione me sourit lorsque je me tournai vers elle pour lui faire signe de venir et Ron était amusé par quelque chose qui lui seul sans doute pouvait comprendre. Je me penchai sur le parchemin que Remus avait étalé sur l'autel et saisit la plume qu'il me tendait. Elle me rappela furieusement celle d'Ombrage et je ne fus pas étonné que mon sang inscrive ma signature au bas de la page, sous mon nom. Tom la saisit à son tour et signa. Puis ce fut au tour de Ron et Hermione chacun sous l'un de nos deux noms. Aussitôt le parchemin disparut dans un « pop » léger. Direction les archives des unions du Ministère avec un date falsifiée.

Nous profitâmes du coucher de soleil, le bras de Tom passé autour de ma taille. Hermione avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Et Remus sillonnait la falaise en solitaire, sans doute perdu dans ses souvenirs. Quant à moi, j'avais les pieds dans le vide et un verre de champagne d'une excellente bouteille qu'Hermione avait pu se procurer. La boisson avait étonné Ron mais il l'avait appréciée, avec modération.

Je me tournai vers Tom et portai les mains à ma nuque. Je défis doucement le pendentif des Potter et lui fis signe de se tourner. Il m'observa sans comprendre mais consentit à me présenter sa propre nuque. Je lui nouais la chaîne blanche autour du cou, laissant mes doigts se perdre dans ses mèches un peu trop longues désormais.

– Qu'est-ce… ? demanda-t-il en sentant le pendentif chauffer contre son torse.

– Tu es un Potter maintenant, c'est important que tu le portes au moins une fois. Ne lutte pas contre lui.

– C'est un héritage de ta famille, Harry, je ne peux pas accepter, souffla-t-il en le reconnaissant certainement comme celui que Nathaniel avait porté toute sa vie.

– Je suis sincèrement désolé, Tom, mais à présent tu es l'un des deux derniers Potter encore en vie, m'excusai-je avec un sourire éclatant.

Tout aurait dû être parfait ce jour-là mais je voyais Tom lutter pour ne pas sombrer. J'avais remarqué ses regards plus absents depuis quelques temps, ses crispations de douleur alors qu'il croyait que je ne regardais pas et je l'avais même entendu gémir dans la nuit, en proie à une souffrance que rien n'avait su calmer. Je me relevai au bout de plusieurs heures de calme intense et Tom me suivit. Pourtant, il ne put faire que quelques pas avant de se retenir durement à mon épaule, se mordant la lèvre et les yeux fermés luttant pour rester conscient.

– Remus ! appelai-je d'une voix forte en m'arrêtant pour le soutenir, une main plaquée sur son torse.

Mon parrain arriva à pas précipités et se pencha sur Ton, examinant son visage pâle et écoutant sa respiration laborieuse.

– Harry, il ne survivra plus longtemps si Voldemort ne disparaît pas. On doit le ramener au château, il a besoin de repos, plus il va tirer sur son énergie, plus vite il s'en ira.

– Tom, je refuse que tu partes, tu m'entends, dis-je en passant son bras autour de mes épaules, Ron m'assistant de l'autre côté.

– Tu risques de ne pas vraiment avoir le choix, répliqua-t-il faiblement entre ses dents serrées. Et moi non plus…

Remus activa le Portoloin mais quelque chose voulut nous empêcher d'entrer dans le château. Remus et moi rassemblâmes un maximum de puissance afin de contrer la barrière et nous atterrîmes tous brutalement au sol, face contre terre.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était ? gémit douloureusement Hermione en se relevant.

Tom se tourna sur le dos en grognant, la main sur le torse, la respiration saccadée. Le loup garou se releva et se précipita près de la rambarde, je le suivis de près après m'être assuré que Ron relevait Tom. Je me stoppai, le ventre contre la pierre fraîche, basculant presque par-dessus bord. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était incroyable. Un véritable dôme entourait le château, lumineux, presque comme une membrane. Remus et moi échangeâmes un regard inquiet nous rejoignîmes les autres.

Je me plaçai aux côté de Tom et le pris en charge par moi-même dans les escaliers étroits. Je dévalai les marches de la tour d'astronomie, lançant un sort à Tom pour alléger le poids de son corps et aller plus vite. Remus tendait l'oreille, trouvant anormal le silence dans le château. Il nous fit signe de nous arrêter.

Je déposai Tom contre un mur alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus pâle presque évanescent comme s'il perdait peu à peu de la substance. Il eut un rire sinistre et murmura :

– Je n'aurai même pas l'honneur de profiter de toi pour une nuit de noce.

Je secouai la tête, avec un sourire affecté.

– Dis pas de bêtises, on va s'en tirer. Tous les deux.

Je me relevai et fis les cent pas, furieusement. Des cris retentirent soudain, résonnant dans tout le château. Hermione tressaillit en les entendant. Remus quitta immédiatement le couloir, lançant un Patronus sans doute parti quérir l'aide nécessaire. Je n'avais pas besoin d'informations supplémentaires : nous étions attaqués. La Bataille allait commencer.

_A suivre…(LOL)_

* * *

><p>Euh la j'avoue, c'est trop vache d'avoir coupé là ! Mais nécessaire ! Me tuez paaaaaas… Les deux prochains chapitres seront, comme vous l'avez deviné, centrés sur la Bataille. Puis suivra l'épilogue. Je vais chialer, mierda ! :'(<p>

Bon, j'espère que le mariage, très simple, vous a plu ! :D J'espère aussi que vous allez bien, tant qu'on y est haha !

Le prochain chapitre sera donc ce weekend ou plus vraisemblablement vendredi si tout se passe bien (j'ai des trucs à faire ce weekend, donc hard pour poster !)

Hm... **question du jour** qui va être une question d'ordre euuuh… pratique ! **Donc** : J'aimerai savoir si vous connaissez des fics de voyages dans le temps où Harry repart au temps des Maraudeurs ? De préférence slashiques, vous me connaissez maintenant et pas avec une fin triste si fin il y a ! Enfin que Lily et James meurt passe encore, mais pas un truc tordu avec suicide, ressuscitation (pas certaine qu'il existe ce mot *bruit de pet avec la bouche pour signifier que j'en sais rien*) et pendaison finale des persos qu'on a appris à apprécier, m'voyez ? Ah et assez bien entamées ou mises à jour récemment et… euh je vais m'arrêter là parce que sinon le type de fic que je cherche va finir en Saint Graal introuvable haha…

Ah si,** autre question**, existe-t-il un nom pour le Tom/Harry ? Parce que m'en a proposé un super démentiel qui gère du slip : le Harrom :) (appréciez le jeu de mot : harrom - arôme, saveur, chocolat, à croquer, miam miam tout ça quoi...) Alors ça existe déjà ? On prend, on prend pas ? :D

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, les p'tits choux ! Je vous dis à très bientôt et d'ici-là je vais ruminer ma mélancolie d'approcher de la fin… *tente le suicide par étouffement axu marshmallows*

Bombardez de reviews :D (et de légumes pourris, si l'envie vous prend, j'ai appris à aimer me faire exécuter sur la place publique)

Lot of Love,

Jelyel


	36. Chapter 35

**_Lost in the Sand of Time_**

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Pairing :** HARROM (merci the hartman pour le nom, je l'adopterai, envers et contre tout !)

**Précédemment dans Lost in the Sands of Time (ouais comme dans les séries, ouais ! ) :**

Tom fait avouer à Harry qu'il a senti que quelque chose clochait chez lui, à savoir que Tom disparaissait peu à peu, ne pouvant exister en deux exemplaires dans une seule époque. C'est un paradoxe. Hermione et Ron leur apprennent l'existence des horcruxes, desquels ils se mettent en quête. Ils détruisent ainsi la coupe et le diadème, faisant une avancée non-négligeable dans la guerre. Ils partagent enfin une soirée plus paisible, ponctuée par un acte charnel hautement érotique. Le lendemain, après une demande en mariage proche du zéro pointé, ils conviennent de se marier afin de se protéger l'un et l'autre. Ils se marient en Irlande et rentrent pile à temps pour se faire happer dans la bataille de Poudlard qui commence tout juste. (LOL, heureusement, personne -à part quelques cinglées dont je ne citerai pas le nom !- ne lit ce résumé, ça devient nawak !)

**RAR :**

_Emrysa :_ Heeey ! Tu devrais te faire un compte, comme ça, hop t'es directe au courant des mises à jour :) Puis je peux te répondre directe aussi, ça aide :P  
>Je te remercie, je voulais que ça fasse sens une fois l'info lâchée ! Je suis super contente que tu aies apprécié !<br>La lune de miel c'est un peu mort dans l'immédiat haha ! Les bébés… Hm… On verra ! Eeeeeeh ouais, translucide comme un fantôme… Mouais mauvaise comparaison.  
>Je te pardonne ton écart mais faut voir avec Harry :D Mais j'avoue, la chance qu'il a le petit salopard… !<br>Waouh ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Ça me fait super plaisir !  
>Oui je suis bien un individu du genre féminin :D<br>Merci beaucoup à toi ! Bisous et au plaisir :)

_astaroth671 __:_ Nan ça fait amants maudits, j'aime bien xD Puis je suis un poil sadique alors… Merci beaucoup :)

_K.S __:_ Beaux gosses oui, enfin j'espère bien :D  
>Oui c'est pour ça que j'aime bien ce nom, je vais l'adopter je crois ! Merci beaucoup !<p>

**Note**

Euuuuh je suis super émue de poster ce chapitre parce qu'il contient une partie importante du dénouement. Il n'en reste plus qu'un après ça. Et encore après y a un épilogue Et après… après… :'( Je peux pas le dire ! C'trop triste !

Je sais plus comment le dire en français alors thank you so much, muchas gracias, grazie mille, xiexie, arigato gozaimasu, danke sehr ! Bref MERCI !

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, je flippe un peu pour être honnête… Rassurez-moi ou…achevez-moi haha !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35<strong>

Des sorts firent trembler les fondations du château et nous nous mîmes à l'abri des débris se décrochant du plafond.

Je me tordis soudain de douleur, quelque chose comprimait ma poitrine, m'étouffait doucement. Je sentais la présence de Voldemort partout autour de moi, m'effleurant, me goûtant jusqu'à l'écœurement. Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent sur moi. Tom se releva tant bien que mal, s'agenouillant devant moi.

– Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, grognai-je alors qu'un pic de souffrance me faisait grogner de douleur.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? me dit-il doucement. Ce n'est pas normal. Tes vertiges, la présence de… l'autre qui s'accentue autour de toi les derniers temps…

– Tu l'as senti aussi ? murmurai-je d'une voix défaite.

Je croisais le regard d'Hermione qui plaqua une main sur sa bouche, étouffant un sanglot.

– Tu t'en doutais, Hermione. Il n'y qu'une seule raison pour que la destruction de ces deux Horcruxes m'ait affaibli…

– Non, non, Harry, murmura-t-elle, défaite, alors que Ron posait un regard horrifié sur moi.

– Tu veux dire que…

– Un morceau d'âme de Voldemort vit en moi depuis le soir où il a tué mes parents. Je suis l'Horcruxe qu'il n'avait sans doute pas l'intention de créer. Cela explique ce qui transpire de moi et essaye de sortir depuis que nous avons détruit la coupe et le diadème. La part de Voldemort en moi essaye de prendre le dessus.

– Comment arrête-t-on ça ? demanda Ron d'une voix forte.

– Par le seul moyen possible, Ron. Comment as-tu détruit les autres Horcruxes ? Prononçai-je douloureusement alors que mes pupilles me brûlaient. Hermione, Ron… Tom et moi allons nous débrouiller, tuez le serpent, d'accord ?

Le regard catastrophé que leva Hermione sur moi, confirma ce que je soupçonnais : mes pupilles avaient dû s'étirer, formant peu à peu le regard si particulier d'un serpent. Je clignai des paupières plusieurs fois, reprenant le dessus.

– Allez ! Partez ! insistai-je plus fermement.

Ils s'exécutèrent non sans qu'Hermione ne m'ait étreint à m'en briser les os. Je me retrouvai seul avec Tom qui s'était appuyé contre le mur.

– Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, Harry, et c'est non, anticipa-t-il avec une fermeté presque brutale.

– On peut imaginer que si tu me tuais, tu tuerais cette part de Voldemort qui est en moi. Tu as une certaine influence dessus, nous l'avons vu avec la coupe et le diadème, murmurai-je. Tu es létal pour un Horcruxes puisque la seule personne capable d'en détruire un est celle qui les a créés. Or, tu as la même empreinte magique que lui… Tu peux le faire, Tom.

– Je sais que je peux, mais je refuse de le faire.

– Dans ce cas, amène-moi un crochet de basilic, que nous gaspillerons sur moi au lieu du serpent alors que nous savons tous deux qu'il y a un autre moyen de tuer ce qui est en moi !

Tom se releva, sa faiblesse momentanément oubliée par l'afflux de colère que je sentais grimper en lui. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et d'un mouvement de baguette rageur, Tom abattit la moitié du plafond, bloquant l'accès aux assaillants sur notre aile du château pour un moment.

– Tu me demandes de te tuer, Harry ! rugit-il. Nous venons de nous marier pour nous protéger au mieux et tu me demandes de te tuer ?! J'ai du mal entendre tes vœux ! Ou peut-être y avait-il une close sur ton côté suicidaire écrite en tout petit au bas du parchemin ?!

– Je ne peux pas vivre avec ça à l'intérieur de moi, c'est hors de question ! lui opposai-je sur le même ton. Peut-être que ça ne me tuera pas, peut-être que ça ne tuera que ce morceau d'âme ! Les objets étaient encore viables après que nous ayons détruits les Horcruxes !

– Viables mais mal en point, carbonisés ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Nous nous toisâmes avec une intensité extrême, chacun cherchant à faire céder l'autre.

– Ne m'oblige pas...

Et je répondis la seule chose que je pouvais répondre à ce moment-là, hébété sous la force de l'évidence avec laquelle ces quelques mots jaillirent.

– Tom, je t'aime.

Il me regarda, une émotion indicible dans le regard. Je sentis que j'avais gagné.

– Regarde ce que tu m'as fait, murmura-t-il, écoeuré, en saisissant sa baguette, des larmes de rage dans les yeux. Pour te sauver je suis même prêt à te tuer… Est-ce que c'est tout ce que nous méritons ?

– J'ai un plan, Tom.

– Il n'ira pas loin si tu meurs. Et puis avec toi, les plans ne marchent jamais.

– Fais-moi confiance. Si tu sens que tu commences à disparaître, reviens vers moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Accroche-toi à moi, à notre lien, de toute ton âme, j'espère que cela suffira à te maintenir un peu plus longtemps…

Il hocha la tête, hagard, et je lui retirai le pendentif, sachant ce qu'il se produirait quand il me tuerait. Ou du moins ce que je supposai qu'il allait se produire, et j'espérais ne pas m'en aller seul. Il échangea un regard avec moi.

– Le pendentif, tu penses que…

– Il contient une empreinte de chaque Potter qui l'a porté. Y compris toi. J'espère que… J'espère que tu pourras t'y accrocher si jamais…

Je le passai autour de mon cou avec un sourire triste. Je serrai le pendentif entre mes doigts. J'aurai souhaité que mes parents soient là, que Callie et Nathaniel soient là.

Je me penchai en avant, effleurant ses lèvres des miennes dans une caresse évanescente. Puis je reculai de quelques pas.

Je plantai mon regard dans celui de Tom. Des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il élevait sa baguette devant lui.

– Juste, fais-le rapidement, le suppliai-je presque.

Il me lança un regard tellement chargé de souffrance que je sentis des larmes rouler sur mes joues à mon tour. Il me suppliait de changer d'avis, de l'en empêcher.

Il ne hurla pas le sort, il le murmura tout bas, comme un mot d'amour. Le rayon vert fila vers moi et m'enveloppa, aspirant ma vie avec une douceur incroyable. Je me sentis tomber à la renverse, une brume lumineuse s'élevant autour de moi jusqu'à me dissimuler toute autre chose. Des visages m'apparurent. Ma mère, mon père, Nathaniel et Callidora, leurs mains soutenant mon dos pour accompagner ma chute et me déposer au sol sans fracas. L'obscurité m'engloutit et je partis loin des rives de la conscience.

Puis la douleur m'éveilla. Je sentis que quelque chose s'extirpait de moi, comme si au creux de mes tripes une créature remuait, apeurée d'être arrachée à moi. Pourtant, elle commença à être extraite, mourant à petit feu, et je voulus hurler, à l'agonie. Je revins à moi sur une surface dure, suffoquant, aspirant goulument l'air. La brume m'entourait toujours et les visages m'observaient, inquiets.

Je sentis une main vaporeuse effleurer ma joue et je reconnus les yeux de ma mère plongés dans les miens, si similaires.

– Tu as demandé de l'aide et chaque Potter dont tu as désiré la présence a répondu, murmura la voix de mon père dans un écho lointain. Tu étais en danger de mort alors le pendentif nous a rappelé.

– Papa, Maman…, chuchotai-je, le souffle court en roulant sur le côté, à l'agonie.

– On ne peut que te maintenir en vie le temps que cette chose meurt en toi.

– Ça fait tellement mal, dis-je en gémissant de douleur.

– Je sais, murmura doucement ma mère en caressant mes cheveux sans que je ne sente réellement ses doigts dans mes mèches.

– Callie, Nath'..., appelai-je d'une voix cassée, un sourire aux lèvres malgré la douleur.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

– Heureux de te revoir, Harry, me dit Nath en posant sa main sur la mienne alors que je me tordais à nouveau de douleur.

– Comment peux-tu… ?

– Me souvenir de toi ? Parce que mon âme t'a rencontrée, dit-il évasivement.

– Encore ces histoires d'âme intemporelles et d'exister dans deux mondes à la fois…

– Encore ces histoires, oui, répondit Callie en m'offrant un sourire affectueux. C'est un résidu de nos âmes que contient ce pendentif. Un peu comme un Horcruxe mais fait de magie blanche. Il sert simplement d'empreinte et la seule condition pour en créer un, c'est d'aimer assez fort.

– J'avais compris ça, dis-je avant de hurler de douleur, la poitrine en feu.

Je serrai compulsivement un coin du tapis sur lequel je me trouvais.

– Shhhhht, me murmura Callie en effleurant ma joue. Quand un Potter a désespérément besoin d'aide, ceux dont il désire la présence viendront qu'ils soient vivants ou morts. Il n'est pas question de temps mais de lien du sang et d'amour. Uniquement. Nous ne pouvons rester longtemps cependant, nous ne sommes que des échos, rappelés auprès de toi pour une durée très limitée. Peut-être qu'en ce moment-même je crois rêver dans une autre vie, peut-être suis-je partie dans un autre monde, au-delà de cet univers, ou peut-être as-tu tiré mon âme du repos… Qui peut savoir ?

– Nous sommes là, c'est tout ce qui compte, confirma Nath'.

Je hochai faiblement la tête et la rejetai soudain en arrière, une douleur sourde agitant tout mon corps. Je convulsai, arquant le dos jusqu'à sentir tous mes muscles se tendre au maximum. Un gémissement remplaça le cri qui souhaitait ardemment sortir. Mes pupilles me brûlèrent alors que cette partie de Voldemort prenait le dessus. Je savais que mes yeux avaient pris l'apparence ignoble de ceux d'un serpent alors que je les écarquillai, à bout de souffle. Je savais que je ne vivais pas mon agonie mais la sienne. Et quelques mètres plus loin, je voyais le corps de Tom, inconscient, s'effacer peu à peu.

– Tom, murmurai-je et je le vis remuer légèrement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et émit un long soupir de soulagement. Il rampa jusqu'à moi, difficilement, et je le voyais disparaître toujours un peu plus, son existence s'effaçant de ce monde. Il tendit la main vers la mienne sans parvenir à l'atteindre.

– Tom, regarde-moi, ne pense qu'à moi, murmurai-je. Focalise chacune de tes pensées là-dessus. Refuse. De. Partir.

– Dire que c'est moi qu'on a traité toute une vie de narcissique, murmura-t-il avec un soupir fatigué, ses yeux se fermant peu à peu.

J'élançai ma main sur la sienne et avant que je n'aie pu la saisir, elle s'effaça de la réalité. Je hoquetai de douleur, ma main n'attrapant que du vide. Il élança son autre main sur le médaillon et disparut immédiatement. Je haletai, cherchant encore sa silhouette du regard, incapable de me faire à l'idée qu'il était… Je sentis des larmes affluer et la souffrance physique refluer à mesure que la présence de Voldemort en moi s'atténuait. Mes yeux reprirent leur forme initiale et je luttai pour laisser partir les brumes noires qui s'échappèrent de moi, aussi douloureusement que si on m'arrachait ma propre peau. Je hurlai et observai les fumerolles sombres s'élever puis se disperser pour offrir à la mort ce nouveau morceau d'âme.

Quelque chose de plus doux s'installa en moi. Une présence ténue, diffusée à travers le pendentif. Est-ce que le pendentif avait… ? Je me refusais à y songer maintenant. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller à l'espoir ou à l'abattement. Je n'avais qu'un objetcif.

Je constatai avec un accablement sans nom que chacun des Potter qui avaient répondu à mon appel était parti. Je me redressai tant bien que mal sur mes coudes. Je saisis ma baguette et me relevai, chancelant. Je fermai les yeux un instant, puisant dans mes forces pour restaurer mon corps au maximum que mes capacités me le permettaient. Je pointai ma baguette sur les pierres qui obstruaient le couloir et d'un mouvement sec je créai une brèche, provoquant une puissante explosion. Je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus et courus en direction des combats.

Le château était presque réduit en ruines et des sorts percutaient les murs, le plafond, ricochaient et se perdaient. Des éclats lumineux m'éblouissaient et je ne m'attardais que quelques secondes, lançant quelques sorts mineurs pour aider ceux que je croisais. Les regards posés sur moi en disaient long et une adrénaline nouvelle coula dans mes veines. Je pouvais. J'étais capable de mettre fin à cette guerre interminable. Je dévalai les escaliers du hall, percutant Hermione qui vint à ma rencontre, Ron protégeant ses arrières. Elle me serra à m'en faire exploser.

– Harry, Neville a tué le serpent ! Les crochets de basilic ont fonctionné ! Dis-moi que… Dis-moi…

– L'Horcruxe en moi est mort.

– Et Tom ? interrogea-t-elle alors que je la tirai sur le côté, lui évitant un sort de justesse.

– Parti, répondis-je sèchement en me détachant d'elle.

Je dévalai le reste des marches, installant un bouclier autour de moi.

– Où est Voldemort ?! rugis-je d'une voix amplifiée.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que les combats ne reprennent mais je perçus les regards de quelques sorciers vers la cour où les corps s'accumulaient.

– Hermione, Ron, restez ici, ne vous mêlez pas de ça. C'est entre lui et moi, lâchai-je, les dents serrées, en me dirigeant à grande enjambée vers la cour.

Bellatrix me barra immédiatement le passage, envoyant valdinguer une cinquième année d'un coup de baguette négligeant. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de déverser son venin et attaquai, silencieusement, sournoisement. Elle fit dévier quelques sorts, perdant de son assurance alors que je continuai à avancer sans qu'elle ne semble représenter le moindre obstacle. Je reculai mon bras et chargeai mon sort autant que possible en une fraction de seconde. Je tendis ma main libre vers elle et je me concentrai pour l'immobiliser.

– C'est un nouveau sort, j'espère que ta mort sera extrêmement douloureuse, Bellatrix.

Je déchargeai le sortilège sur elle, pointant vivement ma baguette sur son corps immobile. Un souffle puissant souleva mes cheveux et le rayon d'un bleu soutenu la fit valser dans la cour, la désintégrant pendant son envol.

J'effectuai une brusque volteface et, d'un sort, je libérai Luna de sa prise avec Rodolphus.

– Salue ta femme de ma part, lui dis-je avant de lui lancer le sortilège de mort sans qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer.

Un grand silence s'installa et la débâcle commença. Les Mangemorts reculaient prudemment, rejoignant leurs alliés dans la cour, en sous nombre maintenant que deux d'entre eux avaient été exécutés froidement. Je les suivis, bazardant au possible leur formation, envoyant sortilège sur sortilège, me baissant pour en éviter. Je saisis un Mangemort par le col pour prendre à ma place les trois Avada Kedavra qui me fondirent dessus.

La mêlée était entièrement centrée autour de moi et j'entendis quelqu'un hurler des ordres afin que les défenseurs du château la dispersent et me laissent atteindre Voldemort qui réalisait un carnage sans nom autour de lui. Il ne m'avait jamais paru aussi fou, et aussi humain à la fois. Je ne parvenais pas à voir Tom en lui mais je ne parvenais plus non plus à le haïr totalement. Je m'approchai de lui, me débarrassant des quelques gêneurs qui tentaient encore de percer mes défenses. Mais je n'avais qu'un objectif en tête et rien ne m'en détournerait. Et sûrement pas des Mangemorts de bas étage.

Son regard croisa le mien et un souffle attentif germa au milieu des combats acharnés. J'accélérai le pas et il se débarrassa d'un mouvement de main d'une malheureuse Serdaigle dont j'allégeai la chute, serrant les dents. Je ne décélérai pas ma course et arrivai devant lui, en terrain dégagé. Je n'attendis pas une seconde et lançai un sort visant à la désarmer. Il le contra et les deux maléfices se heurtèrent violemment, créant une onde de choc qui souffla la plupart des combattants. Tous se relevèrent rapidement et attaquèrent à nouveau, restant à bonne distance de nous. Un véritable dôme naissait de nos baguettes, nous entourant et empêchant tout assaillant d'intervenir. Je vis chaque sorcier jeter fréquemment des coups d'œil sur notre combat, l'issue de la guerre en dépendait. La victoire de l'un ou l'autre serait la victoire d'un camp tout entier.

Je brisai le lien établi entre nos baguettes, ébranlant brièvement la structure du dôme en redirigeant nos sorts vers les hauteurs. J'attaquai vivement, multipliant les sorts qu'il évitait sans broncher, comme ennuyé. Je commençai à douter d'en venir à bout, j'étais épuisé et la destruction de l'Horcruxe m'avait au moins autant affaibli que lui.

Il attaqua plus rudement et je roulai au sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière au-dessus de moi et partout autour de mon corps lorsque je me relevai, un genou à terre, et le sort de mort au bout de la baguette. Il l'esquiva, envoyant un cordage noir attraper ma cheville, me tirant jusqu'à me faire tomber à la renverse. Je me dégageai, défaisant d'un geste de la main le sortilège qui me brûlait la jambe. Je me redressai, cherchant ma baguette du regard, je l'avais perdu dans ma chute et elle était trop loin. D'un mouvement de la sienne, Voldemort l'envoya plusieurs mètres plus loin, au milieu des débris et des combats. J'entendis le hurlement d'Hermione alors que Voldemort ricanait.

– Eh bien, eh bien, Harry, susurra-t-il.

Il éleva sa baguette sur moi et mon regard fut attiré par un objet familier qui atterrit au sol près de Voldemort avec d'autres débris. Le Choixpeau magique… Je captai le bref regard que Snape m'adressa à travers le dôme, profondément inquiet. Il tentait encore une fois de me sauver.

Je tentai de gagner du temps, me déplaçant en cercle comme dans une arène. Voldemort suivit mon mouvement et je me rapprochai peu à peu du Choixpeau. J'esquivai les sortilèges qu'il me lançait, provoquant des cris de panique de Ginny et Hermione qui s'escrimaient à me venir en aide en tentant de briser le dôme que rien d'humain ne semblait pouvoir traverser. Remus, Ron et Arthur les couvraient alors qu'elles redoublaient d'effort pour me rejoindre.

– Harry, voyons, tu ne vas pas pouvoir éternellement éviter mes sortilèges, susurra Voldemort en m'en assénant un plus puissant.

Je dressai ma main devant mon visage, arrêtant à quelques millimètres de ma peau le sortilège Doloris qui souleva mes cheveux en se dispersant. Je l'avais dévié de peu, le souffle court et la posture tendue. Je fronçai les sourcils. Le Choixpeau était mon dernier espoir. Je roulais au sol pour éviter un nouveau sort qui ricocha sur le dôme et frappa la poussière qui recouvrait la cour, faisant exploser des gerbes aveuglantes un peu partout. Je profitais de mon mouvement pour attraper le chapeau rapiécé, le gardant dissimulé dans mon dos. Je sentis quelque chose peser de plus en plus entre mes mains et mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la garde d'une épée.

Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus et m'élançai sur Voldemort, ce dernier toujours aveuglé par le sortilège qui ricochait encore. Il eut tout juste le temps de me voir fondre sur lui. Je lâchai le chapeau sentant l'épée racler le sol derrière moi. Puis à quelques mètres de lui, alors qu'il allait me jeter un sort, je bondis, m'aidant de la magie pour sauter le plus haut possible. Je brandis l'épée au-dessus de ma tête et précipitai Voldemort au sol, à califourchon sur lui et la lame fichée dans son torse, le clouant au sol. Un instant de flottement s'écoula et un sanglot s'arracha de ma gorge. Je me penchai à son oreille alors qu'il hoquetait, à l'agonie, les yeux révulsés par la peur et la douleur.

– Je t'ai aimé, Tom. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir là où tu vas. N'aie pas peur de partir, chuchotai-je, la voix brisée.

Je sentis son dernier souffle soulever quelques mèches de mes cheveux et soudain son corps se désagrégea sous moi, me laissant seul au milieu de tous, à genoux et me retenant à l'épée de Gryffondor fichée dans le sol. Une clameur monta au moment où la plupart des Mangemorts tentaient de s'enfuir. Je levai une main épuisée et apposai une barrière anti-transplanage sur la cour, permettant aux combattants restants de n'en laisser filer que le minimum.

Puis, je me désintéressai de tout, même des voix de Ron et Hermione qui n'osaient approcher. Je serrai compulsivement le pendentif des Potter contre moi.

– Reviens, reviens, murmurai-je en boucle, fermant les yeux. Je t'en prie, Tom, reviens. Je t'ai fait une place dans ce monde, je sens encore ta présence... Reviens, je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de toi…

Le triskèle des Potter chauffa intensément contre mon torse et la présence de Tom à travers le médaillon se faisait plus ténue. Une brise légère effleura mon visage et sécha les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>C'est le dernier « <em>A suivre<em> » de cette fic, après y aura le mot fin… Puis l'épilogue et v'là !

Me tuez pas pour cette fin de chapitre s'vous plait ! xD Mais pour le coup j'ai vraiment très envie d'avoir votre avis sur celui-ci qui est quand même, somme toute, assez important ! Voir crucial ! Vous aurez remarqué que j'ai fait le choix de ne pas impliquer les Reliques de la Mort parce que voilà… de base je reprends que les éléments jusqu'au tome 4 et après c'est un joyeux bordel !

Bon sur une note plus joyeuse, merci beaucoup pour vos tuyaux sur les fics maraudeurs, slashiques tout ça :D La seule que je connais c'est « **Tout pour te sauver** » de Shade Dreams qui m'a faite connaître le genre et donné envie d'en lire d'autre. Je la corrige donc j'ai la chance d'avoir tous les chapitres en avant-première héhéhé… Le pouvoir ultime de la bêta ça !

La **question du jour** va être la suivante, comme nous approchons de la fin de cette fic, quelle fic désirez-vous que je publie en priorité parmi mes projets ? Il va de soi que celles déjà en cours seront remises à flot sous peu vu le temps que me libérera LITSOT, une fois finie !

Je rappelle que parmi les nouveaux projets il y a une HP/DM, une HP/LM, une HP/Regulus, une HP/SB, une HP/Firenze (pas de zoophilie hein, je vous rassure, Firenze est « humain » dans ce projet).

Comme ça, ça me donnera une impulsion pour terminer plus vite tel ou tel projet en fonction de vos attentes :)

Encore merci en tout cas !

J'espère que la fin sera accueillie avec une tornade de reviews ! Faut que cette fic tire sa révérence en grande pompe :') Mon bébé a tellement grandi haha !

Lot of love,

Jelyel


	37. Chapter 36

**_Lost in the Sand of Time_**

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

**Pairing :** HARROM (merci the Hartman, pour le nom, je l'adopterai, envers et contre tout !)

**Précédemment dans Lost in the Sands of Time (ouais comme dans les séries, ouais ! ) :**

Tom fait avouer à Harry qu'il a senti que quelque chose clochait chez lui, à savoir que Tom disparaissait peu à peu, ne pouvant exister en deux exemplaires dans une seule époque. C'est un paradoxe. Hermione et Ron leur apprennent l'existence des horcruxes, desquels ils se mettent en quête. Ils détruisent ainsi la coupe et le diadème, faisant une avancée non-négligeable dans la guerre. Ils partagent enfin une soirée plus paisible, ponctuée par un acte charnel hautement érotique. Le lendemain, après une demande en mariage proche du zéro pointé, ils conviennent de se marier afin de se protéger l'un et l'autre. Ils se marient en Irlande et rentrent pile à temps pour se faire happer dans la bataille de Poudlard qui commence tout juste. Harry parvient à détruire Voldy et… voilà. (de pire en pire ce résumé, cause perdue, moi je vous l'dis !)

**RAR :**

_Guest_ : Vote pris en compte ! Merci :D

_cha910 :_ Merci beaucoup !

_astaroth671 _: Haha bisounours, c'est ça :D Tu verras si le gentil est de la partie dans ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup !

_Nepheria4_ : Vote pris en compte :D Merci beaucoup !

**Note**

Bon bah voilà on y est, la conclusion de cette fiction (bon il reste **l'épilogue** quand même mais voilà !) ! Promis, j'essayerai de chialer plutôt quand je posterai l'épilogue mais rien que là je me sens toute chose !

Anyway, c'est pas un adieu, je suis toujours en train de fureter sur le site et de poster des histoires et je pense que vu tous les projets je vais vous enquiquiner encore un moment ! J'espère sincèrement tous vous recroiser ! La prochaine fiction que je posterai sera donc un **HPLM** appelé « **Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos** ». Ce sera une fiction très douce, axée sur une romance donc faudra pas s'attendre à des masses d'actions, il n'y en aura pas :) Voilà !

Merci encore une fois pour tous vos messages, vos reviews, vos fav', vos alertes, j'en suis extrêmement touchée ! Vous n'imaginez pas ce que ça représente pour moi !

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre très calme, qui pue la fin xD

Je vous retrouve en bas les amours !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36<strong>

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et une autre détacher mes doigts de l'épée. Je laissai ces derniers courir sur la peau chaude contre la mienne, n'osant ouvrir les yeux.

– Harry, c'est fini. Tu as réussi. Ça a marché, me dit une voix dont les intonations profondes m'obligèrent à soulever les paupières. Je suis revenu.

Je le regardai sans trop y croire et je me relevai, chancelant. Je laissai ma main effleurer sa joue, bien solide, puis descendre sur ses lèvres moins pâles que les derniers jours.

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmurai-je, la voix cassée.

– J'étais avec toi… Je suis un Potter après tout. Tu as collecté mon âme dès lors que j'ai commencé m'effacer, murmura-t-il, ébahi, semblant penser à toute vitesse. Le pendentif a servi de réceptacle pour me permettre de m'accrocher à la réalité encore un peu. Quelques secondes de plus et je serai juste… parti.

Je ne le laissai pas entamer une nouvelle phrase hébétée. Je me jetai dans ses bras, plaquant d'autorité sa tête sur mon épaule, ma main emmêlée dans ses cheveux et mon bras puissamment passé autour de sa taille. Il me rendit mon étreinte aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, me serrant jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Je le décollai de moi brutalement et l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait. Tout était calme autour de nous. La plupart était partie se réfugier dans la Grande Salle et quelques personnes pleuraient leurs morts, laissés dans la cour avec quelques blessés impossibles à transporter. Mais la vie que je sentais pulser en Tom en ce moment me permettait d'amener une petite lueur dans le décor sombre. Pareille à celle de la lune qui éclairait plus puissamment la cour, le ciel enfin dégagé.

Le vent s'engouffra dans mes cheveux alors que je ne savais plus comment m'arrêter de vérifier qu'il était bien vivant, cherchant ses lèvres, les perdant, les effleurant à nouveau.

Je finis par me détacher de lui, plusieurs minutes plus tard, mes doigts étroitement liés aux siens, ne pouvant me résoudre à le laisser hors de portée. Je finis par le relâcher quelques secondes, seulement pour accueillir une tornade brune qui se jeta dans mes bras, suivie par deux autres d'un roux soutenu.

Ginny, Hermione et Ron me serraient contre eux et je ne savais plus quels membres étaient à qui, mais affichant un sourire soulagé. J'aperçus Neville au loin, au milieu des cheveux ébouriffés d'Hermione, et je fus soulagé de constater qu'il était bien vivant. A travers leurs étreintes, je vis également de trop nombreux corps être évacués. Je reconnus celui de Lavande, de Colin et d'autres visages connus d'élèves et également de quelques sorciers adultes.

La Bataille n'avait pas duré plus d'une heure mais des pertes étaient à déplorer. Je sentis pourtant un poids immense quitter ma poitrine. Personne ne mourrait plus jamais dans cette guerre-là. Plus personne.

Mon soulagement s'intensifia en apercevant la famille Weasley au complet bien que manifestement amochée. J'aperçus George, occupé à soutenir Fred en l'extirpant de décombres. Il gémissait de douleur, la main pressée sur son bras qui pendait, inerte, le long de ses côtes. Aussitôt, Ron et Ginny se précipitèrent sur lui et hélèrent Madame Pomfresh, couverte de sang, qui naviguait entre les blessés. Je me détachai d'Hermione et me dirigeai vers l'infirmière.

– Que peut-on faire pour vous aider ? Demandai-je.

– Vous en avez déjà bien assez fait, mon garçon, murmura-t-elle en levant un regard ému sur moi. Qui est-il ?

Elle désigna d'un signe de tête Tom contre lequel Hermione était serrée, visiblement sous le choc. Il avait passé un bras autour d'elle, ne semblant pas vraiment savoir comment agir pour la sortir de son mutisme. La jeune femme se contenta de renforcer l'étreinte, profitant sans doute, sans même le savoir de la similarité étrange de nos auras.

– Tom Potter, mon… mon époux, répondis-je d'une voix douce en les couvant du regard sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Je lui offris un bref sourire et balayai du regard la cour. Mon regard tomba sur une silhouette que je connaissais bien, au sol. Je me précipitai à terre et me penchai sur Remus, étendu à même la poussière de la cour, une grande balafre barrant son visage. Il avait la main pressée sur son abdomen d'où s'écoulait une grande quantité de sang et l'autre serrait les doigts de Tonks qui respirait faiblement à côté de lui.

– Harry, aide-la, je t'en prie, me dit-il.

– Je m'en occupe, me dit Tom, qui avait dû se séparer de ma meilleure amie, pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait ici.

Il se pencha sur Nymphadora. Il l'examina prestement et fit apparaître une couverture qu'il lui passa sur les jambes, laissant son buste dégagé. Il nettoya ses plaies avec application et je détachai mon regard de lui. Je marmonnai les sortilèges de Snape au-dessus du corps de Remus, calmant peu à peu l'hémorragie jusqu'à ce que la plaie se referme.

– La blessure au visage, souffla-t-il en élevant une main faible sur sa joue.

– Eh bien… J'espère que Tonks ne t'a pas choisi pour ton physique, plaisantai-je. Il te reste toujours le charisme animal, Rem'.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais j'intervins avant qu'il ne le fasse.

– Elle dort, Remus, elle ira bien, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Tom qui en avait terminé avec Tonks.

– Merci, murmura-t-il.

Tom allait se relever quand Remus lui attrapa la main. Il fixa ses yeux dans les siens dans une reconnaissance muette. Tom hocha la tête avec un sourire. Il serra brièvement les doigts de Rem' entre les siens puis le loup-garou le relâcha. Ce dernier sombra à nouveau et Tom le recouvrit d'une autre couverture.

Je me relevai également et cherchai des yeux d'autres blessés urgents. L'un d'eux attira mon regard. Il tentait désespérément de se dissimuler de la vue de tous, derrière un tas de rochers nés de la destruction d'une colonne de la cour. Je n'apercevais d'ici que son bras et je plissai les yeux. Un petit groupe d'élève un peu amochés voulut l'aider mais, aussitôt qu'ils le reconnurent, ils reculèrent, pointant leurs baguettes sur lui, créant un chahut incroyable.

– Tue-le ! s'exclama l'un des élèves.

– Non, il aura un procès, comme tous les autres, protesta une jeune fille plus censée.

Les autres contestèrent et l'un d'eux semblait vouloir prendre les choses en main et l'exécuter froidement. Je m'approchai à grand pas alors que Tom me faisait signe qu'il s'occupait des autres. Je restai un instant bouche bée en reconnaissant Snape. Un filet de sang coulait le long de sa tempe et sa jambe était presque entièrement déchiquetée.

Je m'interposai immédiatement, désarmant d'un claquement de doigt tous les élèves présents. Ils me regardèrent avec une incompréhension immense.

– Il a tué Dumbledore ! osa s'opposer un jeune homme aux yeux bleus, portant le blason des Gryffondors.

– Parce que Dumbledore le lui avait demandé. Et il a aussi sauvé ma vie, ce soir. Il n'y a rien de plus que vous devez savoir. Maintenant dégagez avant que je ne vous assomme tous les quatre, répondis-je d'une vois glaciale, dûment empruntée à un certain Tom…

La fille tira deux de ses amis par les manches et les éloigna. Un autre me lança un regard peu amène et dans les yeux du dernier je vis un éclair de peur justifiable par la fermeté de ma posture.

Je me penchai immédiatement auprès de Snape alors que je voyais, du coin de l'œil, le groupe d'élèves alerter des professeurs et quelques membres de l'ordre. J'examinai la plaie de Snape à la tempe et il me regarda faire d'un air absent. Il suivait, l'œil vitreux, les mouvements que j'effectuais pour bander sa jambe et empêcher qu'il ne se vide de son sang.

Je ne me redressai même pas en sentant plusieurs personnes adopter des postures d'attaques derrière moi, parmi eux des membres de l'ordre dont j'ignorai le nom étaient particulièrement méfiants.

– Fouillez sa mémoire, il doit bien y avoir un Légilimens ici autre que Snape et moi ? demandai-je simplement, la voix froide.

Une femme s'avança.

– Si vous lui faites le moindre mal, je vous arrache la tête, compris ? dis-je sans la regarder, mes yeux suivant attentivement ma baguette qui effectuait des nettoyages légers sur sa plaie, lui arrachant des grognement de douleur.

– Compris, confirma-t-elle.

Je relevai un peu la tête sur elle. C'était une jolie femme blonde, pas âgée de plus de quarante ans. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur moi et j'eus un petit sourire qu'elle me rendit.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et je me figeai, attentif au sort qu'elle lancerait. Je la sentis plonger dans les méandres du cerveau du potionniste. Je la suivis distraitement, attrapant la confirmation de mes théories et du fait que Dumbledore savait depuis le début que j'étais un Horcruxe. Je ne me sentis pas en colère, juste las.

Je vis ses souvenirs avec ma mère, sentis son amour pour elle. Sa douleur lorsqu'elle l'avait rejeté et celle plus grande encore lorsqu'elle avait choisi mon père. Le déchirement lorsqu'elle était morte et qu'il l'avait trouvée dans les décombre, près d'un bébé qui pleurait sa mère. Moi.

La jeune femme blonde ressurgit plusieurs minutes plus tard de son esprit, des larmes coulant sur ses joues sans discontinuer, silencieuses. Elle posa un regard différent sur Snape, fronçant les sourcils. Elle échangea une œillade profondément troublé avec moi et inclina légèrement la tête avec déférence.

– Nous avons besoin d'un brancard ici ! dit-elle, d'une voix forte en m'aidant à désinfecter les plaies sur le corps du professeur. L'un des nôtres est blessé.

Ses mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe et les quelques personnes présentes derrière nous se retirèrent et d'autres arrivèrent avec un brancard. Je les aidai à hisser Snape et je les observai l'emmener, accompagné par la jeune femme qui me lança un regard entendu, sa main tenant fermement celle de Severus. Elle le protégerait et j'ignorai même son nom.

« Aurore» m'envoya-t-elle d'une pensée profonde et douce et j'eus un sourire stupéfait en l'observant disparaître avec le brancard.

Je passai le reste de la nuit à aider ceux que je pouvais, soutenu par Tom, au sommet de sa forme. Il avait sauvé plusieurs vies cette nuit et je sentais que cela le satisfaisait, après avoir constaté le nombre de mort qu'une autre version de lui avait provoqué. Sainte Mangouste était débordée et nous manquions cruellement de guérisseurs face à la quantité de blessés.

Notre nuit de noce n'était pas si agréable que ça finalement. Il m'avait tué. J'avais cru le perdre et nous étions pourtant bien vivants. Je le voyais me lancer des coups d'œil réguliers, comme doutant presque que nous soyons réellement en vie au milieu des décombres d'une guerre.

Je ne me lassais pas de le voir agir avec tant d'aisance qu'on n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner qu'il venait d'une autre époque et avait débarqué dans cette guerre à l'improviste Mais la vérité, c'était que je ne l'aurai jamais gagnée sans lui.

Les blessés le remerciaient avec chaleur, inconscients de son identité. Le glamour avait immédiatement été remis en place, dès qu'il avait repris sa place dans ce monde. Il semblait étrangement surpris de la reconnaissance que cela lui octroyait alors que la rumeur enflait sur son statut d'époux vis-à-vis de moi. Le couple Potter. Harry et Tom Potter. Penser cela me rendit étrangement fébrile, indubitablement heureux mais fébrile.

Je m'étais laissé tomber sur une pierre non loin de Tom, une première année coincée entre mes bras. La pauvre était encore sous le choc et s'était endormie dans mes bras. J'attendais patiemment que Remus s'éveille de sa sieste prolongée. J'avais érigé un dôme chauffant autour des blessés que nous ne pouvions pas déplacer par manque de place et de sécurité entre les fondations détruites du château.

Remus se redressa quelques minutes avant l'aube, s'enquérant immédiatement de l'état de Tonks. Tom l'avait veillée pendant toute la dernière heure, s'assurant que son état ne s'aggrave pas.

– Elle ira bien, Monsieur Lupin, affirma Tom à voix basse, plantant son regard dans le sien.

Remus passa une main soulagée sur son visage balafré.

– Vous pourrez monter un club de cicatrices étranges avec Harry. Je jurerai que la vôtre forme aussi un éclair, dit-il en souriant.

Remus eut un rire chaud. Le premier qui s'élevait dans la cour depuis la fin de la bataille. L'atmosphère sembla considérablement s'alléger à partir de là alors que quelques regards se tournaient sur eux.

– Remus. Appelez-moi, Remus en public. Après tout, nous nous connaissons plutôt bien, rectifia Remus à voix basse, sur le ton de la confidence, un sourire entendu au bout des lèvres.

Il plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules de Tom et le regarda dans les yeux.

– Vous avez mérité votre seconde chance, Tom.

Tom eut un demi-sourire et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Remus l'attira à lui dans une étreinte solide. Tom s'immobilisa, peu habitué aux marques d'affection autre que les miennes et celle, inattendue, d'Hermione toute à l'heure. Il ne sut pas quoi faire de ses bras pendant un instant, avant de finalement les poser dans le dos de Remus. Qui mieux que mon parrain pouvait comprendre ce que signifiait « avoir un monstre à l'intérieur de soi » ? Il lui donnait la seconde chance que lui avait tant cherché auprès du monde sorcier et qu''il avait finalement obtenu auprès de ses amis. Je souris, attendri, et ils se séparèrent.

Remus me rejoignit, s'asseyant à mes côtés sur ma confortable pierre de ruine personnelle. Il observa la première année qui dormait alors que je lui caressais les cheveux.

– Ses parents me l'ont confiée en attendant qu'ils aident les blessés, indiquai-je. Ils venaient la récupérer quand la bataille a commencé. Elle a tout vu.

– Ils n'ont pas lésiné sur le choix de la baby-sitter. Au moins, elle s'est sentie assez en sécurité pour s'endormir, murmura-t-il.

Je répondis par un petit sourire reconnaissant.

– J'ignore si tu cesseras de me rendre chaque jour un peu plus fier de toi, Harry.

Je dirigeai mon regard sur Poudlard, presque entièrement détruit. Remus passa son bras autour de mes épaules et je laissai tomber ma tête contre la sienne, épuisé.

– Il faudra tout reconstruire, partir sur des bases nouvelles. Laissons à tout le monde quelques jours pour récupérer magiquement de l'effort fourni. Après ça, nous rebâtirons le château.

– Je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, murmurai-je avec un rire léger, en lui désignant du regard quelques pierres de la tour d'astronomie qui se remettaient d'elles-mêmes à leur place. C'est au château que nous devons laisser du temps.

Tom se releva du chevet d'un blessé et se tourna vers moi. Remus me lança un regard entendu et, tout doucement, il saisit la petite fille endormie entre ses bras, me délivrant de son sommeil. Je leur lançai un coup d'œil et me dirigeai vers mon…mari.

Je me laissai tomber contre lui, profitant de son étreinte. Il ne prononça pas un mot. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire de toute manière. Je m'éloignai dans la cour, ma main étroitement liée à la sienne. Je nous fis reculer jusqu'au précipice qui se tenait à la place du pont. Jusqu'à contempler le prix de la paix. Et je serrai entre mes doigts ce que j'avais gagné dans tout ce gâchis. Tom se plaça derrière moi, son visage proche du mien.

Je voyais encore des gens s'agiter dans la cour alors que l'aube se levait derrière nous. Je vis les regards infiniment soulagés de Ron et Hermione se figer sur nos deux silhouettes englouties par les rayons du soleil. Il éleva nos mains jointes et embrassa la mienne, dans une caresse aérienne. Il laissa ses lèvres s'attarder au creux de ma paume.

– Tom, murmurai-je.

– Mmh ? répondit-il en me tournant vers l'aube nouvelle qui se levait, ses mains sur mes épaules.

– Et maintenant ? demandai-je, la voix un peu tremblante.

Je n'avais jamais envisagé la possibilité de survivre. Il laissa la question planer entre nous, collant son torse contre mon dos, ses mains jointes aux miennes sur mon ventre. Je fermai les yeux et je souris lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, puis un autre sur ma mâchoire. Je me tournai un peu entre ses bras, serrant ses doigts, et l'embrassai avant de laisser ma tête retomber sur son épaule. Je laissai mes yeux parcourir le ciel qui se teintait de couleurs radieuses.

– Et maintenant on vit, finit par répondre Tom. Tout ne fait que commencer, après tout.

_A suivre, l'épilogue…_

* * *

><p>Bon bah voilà le dénouement ! J'ai essayé de faire le tour des personnages, je pense que personne ne m'en voudra de ne pas avoir laissé crever comme des gros cacas Severus, Remus, Tonks et Fred ! Je ne pouvais juste pas ! A quoi ça sert d'écrire une fanfic si on peut même pas laisser en vie les personnages qu'on aime ?<p>

Je me demande si certains ont saisi qui était Aurore, je l'ai citée il y a deux chapitres donc voilà, subtile référence xD

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu et la question du jour va être la même sur les deux derniers chapitres ! J'ai prévu de faire des bonus pour cette fic sauf que ça va dépendre de ce que vous voulez comme aperçu de leur vie :) Je la reposerai également dans l'épilogue parce que de nouveaux personnages vont faire leur apparition et j'ignore si vous serez curieux d'en savoir plus ou non :D

Donc **question du jour** : quelles bonus voudriez-vous ? Une scène particulière ? Un moment important de leur vie ?

Je vous explique même pas l'état dans lequel je suis et j'imagine même pas dans quel état je serai en vous larguant l'épilogue haha ! Ça va faire maaaaaal !

En tout cas la boucle est bouclée j'ai envie de dire !

L'épilogue sera posté ce weekend genre samedi ou dimanche (ouais le weekend quoi !), plus tôt si jamais y a vraiment une foule de demandes et de menaces… Haha ! Ne partons pas fâchés… ça n'en vaut pas la peine (j'ai réussi à placer une référence de Raphaël, quel talent Oo)

Bon en fait je suis en train de m'étaler dans la note de fin parce que j'ai juste pas du tout envie de dire au revoir, ni que cette fic tire sa révérence. Du coup je blablate sur le néant. Et comme quoi, y en a des choses à dire là-dessus !

Je vous dis à très vite une dernière fois et j'vous aime ! Merci pour ce soutien inconditionnel !

Lot of loooooooove,

Jelyel


	38. Épilogue !

**Lost in the Sands of Time**

**RAR : **

_Guest _: Merci ! Oui je la continuerai ne t'en fais pas !

_A.F_ : Merci beaucoup, sincèrement ! Tu en as posté quand même pas mal des commentaires pour que ton pseudo me soit familier ) Effectivement, c'est étrange que ça se termine mais il le faut bien ! Merci !

_Astaroth671_ : Merci beaucoup ! Oui bizarre que ça se finisse ! T'en fais pas j'en ai pas mal sur le feu !

**Note**

Nous voici tous réunis en ce jour pour célébrer …*se prend un coup de pelle dans la figure* Ok ok ça va ! Pas de mélodrame c'est juste la fin de mon bébé :'( Je pense que cette fic restera celle pour laquelle je me suis la plus donnée ! Et j'ai adoré l'écrire. Tout comme j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre qui est très honnêtement mon **préféré** ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire et je vous donne rendez-vous en bas de page !

Bonne lecture !

PS : le **POV n'est pas celui d'Harry** au cas où ça vous perturberait !

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Le Professeur Longdubat annonça la fin du cours de synthèse de cette cinquième année. Je me hâtai de récupérer ma plume et mes parchemins étalés partout sur la table. Je renversai mon encrier dans le mouvement et je pestai alors que tous les autres élèves quittaient la salle. Le professeur de botanique se hâta de les devancer pour gagner la cour où tous les élèves se regroupaient avant le départ dans le Poudlard Express. Je vis une silhouette blonde passer alors que je cherchai désespérément de quoi essuyer mes mains.

– Ah ! Ephraïm ! tentai-je. Eph' !

Je crus qu'il ne m'avait pas entendue jusqu'à ce que sa tête apparaisse à nouveau. Il se statufia en me voyant, les mains pleines d'encre, même pas en capacité de saisir ma propre baguette pour nettoyer sans la tâcher à son tour. Ses lèvres s'ourlèrent sur un sourire moqueur assez symptomatique du personnage. Il apparut entièrement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'était vêtu élégamment comme à son habitude, sa haute stature, très noble, faisant ressortir l'aspect ciselé de ses traits.

Il secoua la tête, laissant virevolter ses longs cheveux blonds qu'il avait noués en fines tresses par endroit et sertis de perles en bois. Il entra et passa une main affectueuse dans mes mèches, me les décoiffant soigneusement sans que je ne puisse m'y soustraire.

– Tu devrais consulter, une telle maladresse ce n'est sûrement pas normal, dit-il, narquois, nettoyant mes mains d'un coup de baguette et sauvant les parchemins encore viables.

– Dixit celui qui veut redoubler volontairement sa septième année pour être dans la même année que moi ? soulevai-je avec un air réprobateur.

– Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, et puis je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire après Poudlard, ça me laissera une année pour y réfléchir.

– Je sais qui pourrait t'en empêcher, marmonnai-je. Si père apprend que tu comptes le faire volontairement…

– Oui mais tu ne diras rien, parce que tu es mon adorable petite sœur et que tu es bien trop intègre pour exercer de la délation au sein même de ta famille, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire confiant.

A vue de nez, rien n'aurait pu laisser croire qu'il était mon frère. Il était aussi blond que j'étais brune. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur noisette très claire et les miens étaient verts. D'après ce qu'on me disait souvent, j'avais un regard qui ne trompait pas sur mon lien de parenté. La seule chose que la plupart des gens ignoraient était que mes parents m'avaient adoptée et que mon ascendance n'était pas glorieuse. Juste après la Guerre, les quelques enfants en bas-âge de Mangemorts avaient été laissé pour compte, maltraités à cause des actions de leur parents. Ephraïm, Eliakim et moi faisions partie de ceux-là.

Ephraïm était alors âgé de trois ou quatre ans et nos parents l'avaient pris sous leur aile, lui donnant un foyer et une chance de prendre un chemin différent que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Il avait été enfanté par une pourriture du nom de Wilkes. Et nos parents l'avait renommé Ephraïm James Sirius Potter.

Pour Eliakim et moi ça avait été différent. Je n'avais que deux ans et demi et j'étais alors assez jeune pour être adoptée par le sang, changeant alors ma parenté, mon lignage. Certes, aucun de mes parents ne m'avaient mis au monde mais leur sang coulait dans mes veines, changeant mon apparence physique alors peu définitive. Cela avait supprimé mon ascendance comprenant un certain Jugson, serviteur de Voldemort. Mon nom avait été changé en Callidora Lily Rose Potter.

La même chose s'était produite pour Elia qui n'avait alors que quelques mois, il était né quelques six mois après la mort de son père biologique, un Mangemort appelé Rosier. Il avait hérité des noms d'Eliakim Nathaniel Remus Potter.

La charge magique que je portais avait été également sensiblement augmentée, tout comme celle de mes frères. Malgré le fait qu'Ephraïm ne soit pas leur fils par le sang, ils en avaient fait leur héritiers légitime par droit d'aînesse et cela lui octroyait également d'hériter de leur puissance magique.

Nos parents ne nous avaient jamais caché nos origines. Mais Ephraïm avait toujours été particulièrement blessé du fait qu'ils n'aient pas pu l'adopter par le sang. Pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il avait été chéri comme leur propre chair. Autant qu'Elia et moi l'avions été. Mais la blessure était là et Ephraïm s'était retrouvé très proche de Père pour ces raisons-là.

Comment supporter son ascendance monstrueuse ? Comment accepter que nous venions de personnes si cruelles ? Père nous avait parlé de la manière dont il avait rencontré Harry Potter, comment celui-ci avait changé son existence jusqu'à annihiler toute idée d'hérédité dans les chemins que nous décidons d'emprunter. Par amour. Un amour qui avait même fini par créer un monde parallèle au notre.

– Aïe ! m'exclamai-je en sentant Ephraïm me pincer violemment.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais fixé Eph' tout ce temps et il me regardait, excédé. Je me raclai la gorge mal à l'aise et il leva les yeux au ciel.

– Callie, dépêche-toi, Papa nous attend dans la cour, la plupart des élèves y sont déjà, me pressa-t-il en claquant des doigts devant mon visage alors que j'adoptais une posture méfiante.

Il saisit mon bras et le reste de mes parchemins dans son autre main.

– Pas la peine de me traîner comme un vieux sac, protestai-je en me tordant le poignet pour me libérer de sa prise.

Il eut un sourire arrogant et je levai les yeux ciel à mon tour alors qu'il entremêlait ses doigts aux miens. Il continua à me guider dans les couloirs, déjà vides. Nous débarquâmes dans la cour où s'amassait une petite foule d'élève avec des valises. Je savais que Papa avait déjà récupéré les nôtres, comme il le faisait toujours.

Je le repérai au loin, se tenant à l'écart des élèves qui chuchotaient autour de lui alors qu'ils le voyaient régulièrement comme Directeur de l'école. Même s'il s'absentait souvent, le voir sillonner les couloirs n'était pas un fait incroyable. Mais Papa avait toujours provoqué ce genre de réactions chez les gens, peu importe la fréquence de ses absences. Il avait laissé la direction à Neville Longdubat quelques temps, le Ministère lui ayant demandé de vérifier une affaire de société inquiétante au Sud de la Chine. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis près de quatre mois. Il triturait pensivement son alliance, nous cherchant du regard et, soudain, ses yeux se fixèrent dans les miens, si semblables.

Un immense sourire barra ses lèvres et il avança vers nous à grandes enjambées. Il ouvrit ses bras et Ephraïm lui donna une grande accolade affectueuse, lui tapotant le dos, heureux de le revoir. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et j'avais rarement vu Papa aussi rayonnant.

J'entendis quelques bribes de phrases et je souris en entendant Eph' dire : « Tu nous as manqué, Papa. » à voix très basse. Il ne s'était à vrai dire jamais absenté si longtemps. Il était rentré de mission directement à Poudlard exprès pour nous voir au plus vite, bien que la fin de l'année soit déjà là. Il répondit à la remarque de son aîné avec un sourire et une main évidente posée sur son épaule en un signe d'affection transparent.

Il se tourna vers moi et je me tortillai, gênée par la foule qui nous regardait. Il leva les yeux au ciel et fondit sur moi dans un bruissement de cape, m'oppressant dans une étreinte puissante. Je n'arrivai pas à le repousser longtemps, le laissant faire avec un grand éclat de rire. J'avais toujours aimé ses câlins étouffants, différents des gestes et de regards plus discrets de mon autre Père, plus subtils.

Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. Et pas seulement parce qu'il était Harry Potter et qu'une puissance magique presque sans égale émanait de lui. Mais parce que son amour était simplement écrasant. Il avait eu cette capacité à nous défendre et à nous prendre sous son aile malgré tout ce que Voldemort et les Mangemorts lui avaient arraché. Il avait vu en nous des enfants qui n'avaient pas choisi leurs parents et qui ne méritaient pas de payer pour eux. Tout comme il avait vu en Père autre chose que Voldemort. Et c'était sans doute ça son véritable don, sonder la nature d'une personne d'un coup d'œil et ne pas la laisser tomber. Un don qu'il avait hérité de sa mère si Oncle Remus disait vrai.

Il me souleva un instant, me faisant tournoyer dans ses bras alors que je riais comme une enfant.

– Oh, Callie, ma Callie, tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il dans un grognement sourd en me reposant.

Il me caressa les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

– Toi aussi, Papa !

– Où est votre frère ?

Eph' et moi échangeâmes un regard.

– Pas ici, à l'évidence, souleva mon aîné.

– On croyait qu'il t'avait déjà rejoint, répondis-je prudemment.

Ephraïm eut un rictus moqueur, se retenant de dire quoi que ce soit.

– Bibliothèque ? demanda simplement Papa.

– Bibliothèque, nous confirmâmes d'une même voix, hilares.

Papa partit à grandes enjambées vers la porte que Neville avait fermé le temps des vacances. Il lui glissa deux mots et Neville éclata de rire. Il ré-ouvrit et Papa s'engouffra dans le château.

Les élèves nous fixèrent, Eph et moi, en chuchotant. Notre lien de parenté à Harry Potter avait toujours fait parler et si Eph' s'en accommodait très bien, ce n'était pas mon cas. Pourtant, la notoriété de Papa empêchait quiconque de faire la moindre remarque ou de soupçonner du favoritisme. Papa avait toujours été juste et impartial, et quiconque pensait le contraire s'exposait à un regard peiné et la promesse d'un courrier relatant en détail la moindre des heures de retenues qu'à nous trois nous avions accumulés. Et Merlin savait qu'Eph' avait tout particulièrement fait monter la cagnotte.

– Quelqu'un veut prendre une photo, peut-être ? demanda Eph' d'une voix forte en sentant mon malaise grandir.

Ce qu'Eph' savait, et dont il jouait allégrement, était que la plupart des regards féminins ne tenaient qu'à sa beauté saisissante. Il ponctua donc sa remarque d'un sourire ravageur. Ceux qui nous fixaient se détournèrent rapidement et cela sembla donner le départ vers la gare de Pré-au-Lard dans un bruit infernal. Je me réfugiai derrière Eph', fuyant les derniers regards insistants.

Il m'offrit un sourire et réarrangea une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Au moment où il laissait sa main courir dans mes cheveux, Papa arriva, suivi d'Eliakim. Celui-ci avait noué ses longs cheveux bruns, semblables aux miens, en catogan, leur donnant une allure totalement anarchique. Ses yeux, profondément bleus, s'éclairèrent quand il les posa sur nous avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur notre père qui marmonnait dans sa barbe.

– Mais P'pa…, protesta-t-il. Tu es directeur, tu peux bien me permettre d'emprunter ce livre-là, j'étais certain de réussir à la finir avant le départ.

Papa émit un rire qu'il étouffa du mieux qu'il put.

– Elia, dis-moi, que vois-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, innocemment.

Eliakim haussa un sourcil dédaigneux à son intention.

– Toi.

– Oui et ?

– Ma chair et mon sang, dit-il avec une ironie insistante en se tournant vers Eph' et moi.

Nous lui offrîmes des sourires rayonnants.

– Oui et quoi d'autre ?

– Rien. Dis, tu ne serais pas en train de me prendre pour un crétin ? s'impatienta-t-il, les bras croisés et se retenant de taper rageusement du pied par terre.

– Langage, Elia !

– Je ne vois rien d'autre !

– Justement. A ton avis, le départ ne t'aurait-il pas simplement échappé ?

J'éclatai de rire devant sa mine déconfite et il avança jusqu'à moi. Je passai ma main autour de ses épaules et me dirigeai avec lui vers le pont qui menait au portail, plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin. Le rire moqueur de Papa s'élevait encore derrière nous.

– Oh allez Elia, Papa va finir par oublier ! lui dis-je ironiquement. Ça prendra juste une semaine pour qu'il arrête de rire, deux pour qu'il cesse d'en parler et trois pour que ton ego s'en remette !

– Tu as oublié une quatrième pour que tu te remettes d'un bras cassé si tu continues à m'emmerder, marmonna-t-il, me faisant rire doucement.

Ephraïm, qui marchait au même niveau que nous, lui fila une taloche derrière la tête.

– Pas si tu ne veux pas que je te crève les yeux, immonde petit ingrat ! susurra-t-il.

Puis, il passa son bras autour de nous et plaça son visage entre les nôtres avant de murmurer d'un air conspirateur :

– J'ai fait une copie du livre, hier. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas le finir.

– Tu as douté de mes capacités ? demanda Elia, méfiant.

Au même moment je lançai :

– Si tu te fais pincer, Papa va te tuer.

– J'aime prendre des risques, répliqua Ephraïm avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif avant de ralentir pour converser avec Papa, l'air de rien.

Ce dernier râlait derrière nous à propos des bagages d'Elia étrangement lourds dans sa poche malgré le fait qu'il les ait miniaturisés. Elia me lança un regard entendu et je souris largement en secouant la tête de dépit.

Une fois le portail passé, Papa me coinça entre ses bras, attrapa Elia et Eph' par le col alors que l'aîné voulait tenter d'improviser un transplanage, prenant en otage mon plus jeune frère.

– Doucement les morveux, c'est moi qui gère les voyages. Tu n'as pas encore ton permis de transplaner Eph', dit-il en plissant les yeux, menaçant, avant de nous faire disparaître.

Le retour se passa sans problème pour moi. Maintenue dans les bras de Papa, l'atterrissage fut extrêmement doux. Ce ne fut pas le cas de de celui d'Eph' et Elia que Papa lâcha juste un peu avant l'arrivée. Il les laissa s'écraser à terre, les bagages d'Elia, qui avaient mystérieusement récupéré leur taille initiale, les percutant dans un bruit mat. Un véritable concert de grognements de douleur s'éleva alors que les deux jeunes hommes se redressaient.

– Oups, j'ai dû les laisser s'échapper de ma poche, s'excusa Papa en passant devant ses deux fils, la mine haute et un bras passé autour de mes épaules.

– Et reprendre leur forme initiale ? Père indigne ! s'offusqua Elia en s'appuyant lourdement sur Ephraïm pour tenir debout.

– Tel Père, tel fils.

– Je croyais que les représailles sournoises étaient un acte abject ! lança Eph' avec un air soupçonneux.

– Votre chute n'a absolument aucun rapport avec des représailles concernant les deux retenues que vous avez réussi à vous octroyer le dernier jour de cours et dont je n'ai, bien évidemment, jamais entendu parler, se défendit Papa, l'air innocent.

– Tu _es_ abject, marmonna Ephraïm.

Papa me fit un clin d'œil et j'éclatai de rire. Il me guida sur le chemin, suivi par Elia et Eph' qui traînait les bagages du dernier. Je voyais Papa devenir fébrile à mesure que nous avancions sur l'immense manoir. Il triturait nerveusement son alliance et souriait sans raison. Je connaissais le lien qui l'unissait à mon autre Père et… je savais que déjà ce dernier avait dû sentir sa présence tout près du manoir Potter.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Tom Potter en personne. Son regard passa sur l'invasion qui s'apprêtait à débarquer dans son silence confortable. Et Merlin savait qu'il y tenait au silence. Je me souvenais qu'il avait lancé un sort de silence autour de lui pendant toute une journée alors qu'il était tombé malade et qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix de garder la horde de moufflets bruyants que nous étions. Je me rappelais également qu'il avait levé le sort autour de lui sans prévenir, faisant mine de ne pas écouter les plans incongrus d'Eph' et Elia pour faire le maximum de bêtises possible. Il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de les prendre sur le fait et de savourer leur déception. Je me sentis nostalgique en songeant à notre enfance que nous laissions peu à peu derrière nous, maintenant tous grands.

Père nous offrit l'un de ses rares grands sourires. De ceux qui le rendaient encore plus beau que d'habitude et qui faisaient rougir Tante Hermione à chaque fois, au grand désarroi d'Oncle Ron.

Son regard se fixa comme un aimant sur Papa. Il sembla se forcer à s'arracher à sa contemplation, se concentrant à nouveau sur nous presque avec la même attention. Papa resta en arrière, jouant, mal à l'aise avec son pied dans les graviers.

Père s'avança sur nous, il étreignit Eliakim, lui soufflant quelques mots qui le firent sourire. Il m'ouvrit les bras et je me jetai dedans. Il ne me refusait jamais la moindre étreinte mais il était moins porté sur la chose que Papa. Avec lui, même quand nous n'en demandions pas, nous étions envahis.

Il me serra plus modérément mais chargeant le contact d'autant d'intensité que Papa.

– Comment tu vas, ma jolie ? me souffla-t-il, utilisant ce surnom qu'il avait toujours affectionné pour moi. Eph' et Elia ne t'ont pas attiré d'ennuis ?

Les deux autres émirent des sons offusqués. Il me détacha de lui doucement et s'avança sur Ephraïm pour une étreinte moins délicate, le serrant fermement contre lui. Il s'attarda sur son ainé, lui tordant le poignet dans le dos pour le retenir, cachant la prise à Papa en faisant passer ça pour un contact doux et affectueux. Eph' grimaça et je l'entendis grincer :

– Oui ?

– Si ton père apprend que tu as fait une copie illégale d'un livre de la réserve, il va te tuer, chuchota-t-il avec un rictus moqueur. Apprends à contrôler tes pensées.

Elia était hilare et il prit le chemin du manoir, rapidement suivi par Eph' et moi. Je refermai la porte derrière nous et savourai l'odeur familière de notre maison. Du coin de l'œil, je vis les recherches de Père, éparpillées sur son bureau dans la pièce adjacente au hall. Il était très investi dans son métier de Médicomage, innovant sans cesse en dépoussiérant la médecine sorcière à l'aide des connaissances moldues.

Je laissai les deux autres monter à l'étage, écoutant leur dispute sans conséquence en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elia avait apparemment lâché accidentellement une valise de plusieurs kilos sur le pied d'Ephraïm. Et forcément ce dernier en avait fait une affaire d'état.

La fenêtre était ouverte et je m'y postai, observant avec un sourire tendre Papa, qui remuait toujours les gravillons sous son pied, ne sachant apparemment pas vraiment comment agir. J'avais toujours l'impression dans ces moments-là qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment vieillis depuis leurs vingt ans. Ils se comportaient comme des ados à leur premier rencard jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'alignent à nouveau sur le comportement que je leur avais toujours connu.

Papa releva un regard qui trahissait le sourire qui voulait fleurir sur ses lèvres.

– Je suis rongé par la jalousie, je n'ai pas le droit à mon câlin de bienvenue ? demanda-t-il laissant, cette fois, libre court à un rire clair.

Père s'avança sur lui et Papa le laissa arriver à sa hauteur pour se jeter contre lui, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. J'observai leur air absolument rayonnant, comme si tout leur visage s'animait différemment en présence de l'autre, comme s'ils communiquaient dans un autre langage. Chacun de leurs gestes s'articulaient autour de l'autre avec un amour tellement évident. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots, juste de regards avortés, de sourires incontrôlables, de caresses discrètes du bout des doigts.

– Tu joues les voyeuses ? me demanda Eph' en ravissant une pomme sur le buffet, se collant derrière moi. Berk, ils ne savent vraiment pas être discrets !

– J'aime bien les voir comme ça, même s'ils le font parfois trop, avouai-je, rouge comme une tomate. Je me dis qu'on a sans doute les meilleurs parents du monde alors qu'on était destiné aux pires.

Il eut un sourire un peu triste à l'évocation de nos origines. Il se plaça à mes côtés et les observa aussi. Papa tenait Père serré contre lui, lui murmurant des mots que même le vent ne nous portait pas. Un pli sérieux animait son front, comme s'il se concentrait sur la présence de Père au maximum, donnant l'impression de recharger ses batteries. Tom Potter n'était pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif, mais ses barrières tombaient totalement devant Harry Potter. Je savais ce qui les liait et je les enviais.

La main d'Ephraïm se glissa dans la mienne, réflexe que nous avions depuis l'enfance, comme pour communiquer juste par le toucher. Son autre main suivit la chaîne autour de mon cou, jusqu'à soulever délicatement le triskèle qui reposait sur ma poitrine. Il le saisit au creux de sa paume, machinalement. Je le sentis agréablement chauffer sous le contact. Après tout, c'était notre héritage l'amour incurable et inconditionnel dont les Potter étaient capables. Celui dont nous étions capables.

– Mmh, tu as raison, valida-t-il à retardement, d'une voix douce qu'il n'utilisait que trop rarement.

– J'ai toujours raison, murmurai-je en laissant ma tête tomber en arrière, tout contre son épaule.

_Fin_…

* * *

><p>Bon, j'ai un milliard de trucs à dire et pas tous intéressants ! Donc voilà la fin de cette fic ! Je vous ai promis des bonus donc il y en aura ! Comme j'ai introduit trois nouveaux personnages, je voudrais savoir quel type de <strong>bonus<strong> vous voudriez sur eux ou si vous n'en voulez pas haha ! Donc ce sera ça la **question du jour** !

Mis à part mon blabla mélancolique (que je vous épargne), je tiens **sincèrement** à tous vous **remercier** parce que si cette fic est terminée aujourd'hui c'est grâce à des lecteurs toujours plus **sympathiques** et nombreux ! J'en reviens pas du nombre de commentaires que cette histoire a pu recevoir et j'espère vraiment vous retrouver sur mes autres fics en cours ou sur les vôtres si vous avez des propositions de lecture à me faire ;) Donc un **BIG THANKS** !

En tout cas voilà, vous vouliez un aperçu des enfants, c'est ici ! J'avais ces scènes en tête depuis le début donc je suis contente d'avoir pu les écrire ! J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à les lire que moi à les écrire ! Pour le coup, on finit sur une note très légère ! :D Et je trouve ça très bien comme ça !

En attendant, comme promis, et devant la demande (insistante xD), le premier chapitre de **la HPLM** est publié sous le nom de « **Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos** » ! :D Un nouveau p'tit bébé fic en route et un tas de projets ! Donc je vous dis juste à bientôt pour les bonus ici et peut-être à très bientôt sur mes autres projets !

Lot (x1411) of **love**,

Jelyel (qui vous vénère et vous envoie plein de bonnes ondes !)


	39. BONUS N1 : L'adoption

**Lost in the Sands of Time  
>~Bonus niais numéro 1~<strong>

**RAR :**

_Alyce_ : Ne t'excuses pas ! Y a pas e problème, merci d'en avoir posté une !  
>Wow ! CHAMPAGNE ! Bravo, tu as été intronisée xD<br>Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre tellement ça me touche, je me retrouve à court de mots ! Mais je suis vraiment heureuse que mon style t'ait plu à ce point ! Oui... Mes fabuleux jeux de mots tous pourris ! Je te rassure, je me marrais toute seule en les écrivant ! Je pensais pas une seule seconde que quelqu'un d'autres les repérerait !  
>Je comprends je suis un peu pareille ! j'espère t'y retrouver un de ces quatre !<br>Merci mille fois et à bientôt !

_Guest _: Merci à toi ! :D

_Brunhylde_ : Bah ma Brubru xD  
>Hihi merci beaucoup toi ! Ouaip ! La descendance est assurée et ça c'est cool !<br>Leur adoption est lààààà ! Ton voeu sera exaucé !  
>Merci mille fois ma p'tite Brunhylde !<p>

_W. Dawn_ : Wow rapide en effet !  
>Haha voilà la réponse à tout : magie, les gars, magie ! Nan mais franchement si besoin je te réexplique sans problème :)<br>Ouh la oui, j'ai fait mourir personne comme ça c'est fait ! Mais bon, à quoi bon écrire des fanfics si c'est pour s'en tenir à la cruauté du canon :(  
>Merci beaucoup beaucoup !<br>A bientôt !

_Guest_ : Ah bah comme quoi ! :D  
>Oooooh mais merci ! Fallait se laisser tenter hein xD<br>Je te remercie de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir laissé ce commentaire adorable !

_Guest_ : Woooow merci à toi ! J'espère te revoir sur d'autres fictions alors ! Merci mille fois !

Sesyl : Oooh merci ! Oui, vous avez été nombreux à douter du pairing mais bon, comme quoi, l'habit de ne fait pas le moine !  
>Je suis contente si tu as perçu ça comme crédible ! Merci à toi de m'avoir permis de te faire voyager et de m'avoir laissé un retour aussi sympa !<p>

_midna-sama_ : merci beaucoup beaucoup :D

_Guest_ : Haha eh ouais ! Ça c'est le rêve de tous les parents ! Autant que la Legilimencie serve ! Tu vas pouvoir en avoir un aperçu dans les bonus, promis ! Merci beaucoup !

_A.F_ : Waaaah super review surtout !  
>MPREG pour cette fic c'était juste pas envisageable donc le choix a été rapide :)<br>Si jamais les bonus ne te plaisent pas, tu pourras toujours t'en tenir à l'épilogue :) Comme ça tout le monde y trouvera son compte ! Je comprends ton appréhension en tout cas xD  
>Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !<p>

_Guest_ : Oui ça fait tout bizarre... J'ai adoré l'écrire, ça a dû se sentir haha !  
>Haha moi aussi je les ship ! De toute manière, ils n'ont pas de lien de sang !<br>Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! :)

_Guest_ : Oooh merci ! Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire à parti merci mille fois !

_lil_ : Merci beaucoup ! Merci à toi d'avoir lu et de laisser cette review aussi sympathique !

_Arwen Jedusor_ : Oui je suis partout en même temps là, je commence à sentir le besoin urgent de me dédoubler à cause du trop plein de projets xD  
>Oh mais non faut pas être gênée ! Franchement pas de soucis, ça t'en fait plus à lire d'un coup !<br>Ah lalala que pourrai-je faire pour te remercier de ta fidélité ? :')  
>Ouaip mon p'tit bébé est devenu grand xD Si si tu es très claire, je comprends !<br>Aaaaw mais merci merci merci merci, je suis tellement heureuse que ça t'ait autant plu !

**Note**

Non vous ne rêvez pas, voici un bonus après des mois de retard xD J'ai mis ma vie à vous répondre pour les reviews sur le dernier chapitre et j'espère quand même que vous avez tous bien reçu une réponse ! Pour les RAR, tous ceux qui ne se sont pas donnés de pseudo et qui ont donc écopé du doux pesudo de « Guest » ben… bon courage pour différencier votre réponse à votre review des autres xD

En tout cas je voudrais vous dire un **BIG THANK YOU** parce que merde, on est proche des 1500 reviews et que ça, c'est vraiment énorme ! Y a eu des masses de follows et de favoris et pour ça aussi, merci mille fois !

Je vous reviens avec un bonus niais sur l'adoption ! Enfin niais… Je pense pas que vous saignerez du pif, je vous rassure ! On est sur un retour au PDV de Harry, donc ça vous dépaysera pas des masses ! :) Ça se passe approximativement un an après la guerre pour que vous situiez le délire !

Ceux qui ne sont pas fans du principe de bonus, je vous invite fortement à en rester à l'épilogue ! Je ne pense pas que les personnages soient différents de ce qu'ils ont été dans me fic mais au cas où… ^^

Ah, entres autres, je voulais éclaircir un point d'ombre.** La relation entre Ephraïm et Callidora est volontairement ambiguë **:) Je m'excuse si ça choque, mais dans ma conception des choses, dans un futur plus ou moins lointain, ils seront ensembles. Pour cela, vous noterez quand même qu'il ne s'agit pas d'inceste puisqu'ils **n'ont absolument pas une seule goutte de sang en commun** ! Personnellement, ça ne me choque pas (oui, on s'en doute) mais je comprends que ça puisse déranger ! Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous donne rendez-vous sur la note de bas de page !

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS N°1 : L'adoption<strong>

Je soupirai pour la énième fois en lorgnant les trois enfants qu'Hermione avait amenés avec elle. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez et la jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

– Répète-moi pourquoi je me retrouve dans mon salon avec un enfant de quatre ans, une de presque trois ans et un autre de quelques mois à peine ?

– Parce qu'ils ont besoin de votre protection.

Tom restait anormalement silencieux, posté près de la fenêtre. Il était en plein dans ses études, s'appliquant à devenir Médicomage et notre rythme de vie était purement chaotique. J'avais postulé au poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et j'attendais la réponse d'un jour à l'autre. En attendant, j'effectuai quelques voyages diplomatiques pour apaiser le climat de méfiance contre l'Angleterre qui régnait partout dans le monde. Cela ne nous permettait pas vraiment d'être tous les deux à la maison aussi souvent que nous le voudrions.

Et voilà qu'Hermione débarquait dans mon salon avec ces trois petits bouts, presque tous endormis, hormis le plus vieux qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil trop grand, m'observant de ses immenses yeux noisette cachés quelque peu par ses cheveux blonds. Il me fixait sans se détourner un seul instant et je cillai, mal à l'aise. Flippant…

Génial, même aujourd'hui, alors que nous aurions pu au moins manger tous les deux et parler de tout et de rien, nous nous retrouvions avec une tripotée de gosses dans le salon et une Hermione qui ne semblait pas prête à lever ses fesses d'ici tant qu'elle n'aurait pas lâché précisément ce pour quoi elle me fixait avec insistance.

Elle jetait fréquemment de petits coups d'œil méfiants à Tom, comme s'il allait l'égorger si elle développait les tenants et aboutissants du problème. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir que la menace était réelle vu les cernes incroyables que ses yeux portaient. Le pauvre... Là où je rentrais épuisé mais frais comme un gardon de mes voyages, lui était juste à bout de nerf. Brillant, frôlant le génie, mais épuisé. Je pinçai un peu les lèvres dans sa direction, il faudrait que je lui fiche la paix quelques heures pour qu'il dorme sinon j'allais me retrouver avec le cadavre de Tom Riddle dans notre salon... Je finis par me renfoncer dans mon fauteuil, une main sur le front, sentant la bombe arriver :

– Notre protection ? Mais contre qui ? Qui voudrait faire du mal à ces enfants ?

– On leur en a déjà fait, dit-elle précipitamment. Depuis que j'ai pris mon poste dans le département de la justice, j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il advenait des orphelins de guerre. Ceux du côté de l'Ordre ont été très bien accueillis dans les Orphelinats mais ceux des Mangemorts…

Tom se tourna à ce moment-là. Je l'avais déjà vu tiquer au mot "orphelinat" mais j'avais laissé courir, conscient que nous en parlerions plus tard.

– Tu veux dire que ces trois petits sont des enfants de Mangemorts que tu as récupérés dans un orphelinat ? traduisis-je.

– C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Je les ai retirés hier de leur orphelinat et ait déjà intenté un procès contre ce dernier. Ils étaient rejetés par la plupart des adultes là-bas et personne ne s'en occupait correctement. Je vous passe les détails...

Tom et moi blêmîmes. Pour en avoir parler, nous savions ce que c'était que d'être négligé dans l'enfance. Et nous avions eu la chance de tomber sur des gens qui nous avaient maintenus debout, plus tard, et fait comprendre qu'un tel traitement était anormal.

– Mais ce sont des gosses, comment… ? soulevai-je, hébété.

– Je sais, Harry, j'ai pensé la même chose. Mais je ne peux pas les accueillir chez moi, Ron et moi venons d'emménager dans un appartement trop modeste. J'aurai pu consentir à en accueillir un mais il ne veut pas être séparé des deux autres, expliqua-t-elle en désignant d'un mouvement de tête l'enfant de quatre ans face à moi. Il s'est en quelque sorte occupé des deux autres, il est très vif pour son âge, c'est étonnant, réellement.

J'observai avec une attention redoublée le petit garçon qui soutint mon regard sans faiblir. Ses yeux étaient pourtant voilés, comme s'il était absent de son propre corps.

– Donc ce que tu proposes…, commença Tom en s'avançant vers moi, tout en fixant Hermione.

– Que vous les adoptiez et j'ai besoin d'une réponse dans l'heure où je devrais les replacer en orphelinat où Merlin seul sait ce qu'on leur fera. Vous êtes des héros de guerre, vous êtes les Lord Potter-Black. Vous pouvez les protéger et je sais que vous ne les jugerez pas pour ce que leurs parents ont fait. Ils ne doivent pas payer pour eux.

Je sentis la main de Tom se refermer sur mon épaule. Je levai le regard vers lui et j'y lus une profonde confiance. Sa décision serait de suivre la mienne. Je porterai la réputation de ces gamins à bout de bras, pas lui. C'était mon nom. L'échange muet dura quelques secondes et je me tournai vers Hermione qui attendait patiemment, habituée à nos regards de connivence.

– Hermione… un seul j'aurai dit oui sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, mais trois…, commençai-je en me levant brusquement, en proie à une réflexion terrible. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de m'occuper d'un enfant, je n'en ai même jamais tenu un dans mes bras à part mon filleul et encore, je panique dès qu'il pleure. Je n'ai que vingt ans… Je ne sais pas si je serai un bon père, si je peux leur apporter quoi que ce soit…

Une main sur ma bouche me fit brutalement taire. Je me sentis attiré en arrière contre le torse de Tom. Je me détendis immédiatement entre ses bras et il relâcha ma bouche.

– Tu as fini ? demanda-t-il avec une politesse excessive.

Je hochai la tête, jugeant inutile de reprendre ma logorrhée empreinte d'un manque de confiance flagrant.

– S'il n'y a que le fait d'être un bon père ou non qui t'inquiète alors le problème est réglé. Toi plus que quiconque peut apporter à ces enfants, alors ne t'avises pas de dire que tu n'as rien à leur offrir.

– Oui mais et toi… ?

– Moi, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à les prendre. L'argent ne sera pas un problème. Le temps se négocie. Et l'amour… On apprendra. On a déjà beaucoup appris.

– Si c'est une sorte de rédemption pour ce que ton double a fait…, amorçai-je d'une voix mesurée.

– Non c'est une revanche sur mon passé, Harry. Sur le tien. Nous allons prendre soin de ces gosses, les élever comme nous le pourrons pour qu'ils n'aient pas la même enfance que nous. Hermione, j'imagine que tu as les papiers d'adoption ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione était bouche bée, sans doute peu certaine en arrivant que nous accepterions aussi vite. Encore moins que ce serait le poids des mots de Tom qui ferait pencher la balance en faveur d'un "oui" qui allait bouleverser notre petite vie déjà irrégulière.

Elle sortit quelques parchemins de sa mallette ainsi qu'une plume. Tom les déposa sur la table basse du salon et signa immédiatement au bas des trois feuillets. Il me tendit vivement la plume.

– Je serai leur père et toi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui me fit rougir comme une midinette.

Je marmonnai quelque chose dans ma barbe et consentis à dépasser ma trouille de ne pas être à la hauteur, en tentant de me hisser à la sienne. Je levai les yeux sur le petit garçon toujours sagement assis dans son fauteuil. Ses yeux étaient un peu moins vides et, pendant un court moment, je crus y lire un espoir timide, retenu. Cela m'ôta mes doutes en une fraction de seconde. Je signai chacun des trois feuillets et ceux-ci scintillèrent un bref instant.

Je les tendis à Hermione qui les saisit, tremblante. J'étais père. Par Merlin, j'étais père de trois enfants. Je n'avais jamais songé que ce serait quelque chose qui m'arriverait. On ne parlait pas vraiment de tout ça avec Tom, préférant profiter du peu de temps que nous arrivions à nous octroyer ensembles. Etant tous les deux des hommes, le sujet n'était jamais venu sur le tapis jusque-là et maintenant... Oh Merlin... J'échangeai un regard perdu avec Tom. Il me faudrait du temps pour m'habituer à l'idée. Plus que du temps…

– Félicitation, Hermione, te voilà marraine, lui dit Tom avec un sourire charmeur qui la fit rougir à son tour.

– Vous ne voulez pas savoir leurs noms ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Raaaah par les attributs de Merlin… Mais si on m'avait dit, ce matin au réveil, que je me retrouverai père d'ici quelques heures…

– Leurs noms ne signifient plus rien, hormis un passé révolu, répondit Tom. Harry ?

Je relevai les yeux sur lui à l'entente de mon prénom.

– Tu as peut-être des idées pour les prénoms ?

– Plutôt pour les seconds prénoms, baragouinai-je, sonné.

Tom me guida vers le petit lit où dormaient deux bébés. La petite fille n'avait que deux ans et quelques, presque trois, et était chétive, sans doute mal nourrie. Elle serrait la main du bébé qui dormait à point fermé.

Il se pencha sur eux et effleura la joue rebondie du plus petit, suivant son petit bras jusqu'à caresser la main de la petite fille, serrée autour de la sienne.

– Vous pouvez les adopter par le sang, ils sont assez jeunes, nous informa Hermione.

Nous nous tournâmes vers elle.

– Pour l'aîné, ce sera impossible, il est trop âgé, dit-elle d'un air embêté.

– Il ne sera jamais traité différemment, lien de sang ou non. Pas ici, pas dans cette maison, murmurai-je en me concentrant à nouveau sur les deux bébés.

– Très bien, tendez-moi vos mains, ordonna-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

Elle sortit une petite aiguille et je la laissai me piquer, hagard. Elle exécuta la même chose sur Tom qui ne broncha pas. Puis elle saisit un échantillon de sang de chacun des petits, laissant Tom leur lancer un sortilège anesthésiant au préalable. Elle fouilla quelques instants dans sa mallette et sortit deux fioles contenant une potion à l'air peu ragoûtant. Elle déversa dans les deux un peu de notre sang et répartit le sang des enfants dans une fiole chacun. Elle agita un peu le tout et s'approcha. Elle en tendit une à Tom et l'autre à moi.

– Quelques gouttes suffisent, déposez juste sur leur langue un peu du liquide, m'indiqua-t-elle.

Je me penchai sur la petite alors que Tom effectuait la même chose avec le bébé. D'un doigt délicat, j'entrouvris sa bouche et y glissai la fiole. Je me contentai de quelques gouttes et passai une main dans ses cheveux.

– Elle fera effet dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivent, les changements seront progressifs, échelonnés sur plusieurs semaines. Ce ne sera pas douloureux, peut-être juste un peu inconfortable pour eux parfois.

Tom se releva également du petit lit, observant les deux enfants.

– Callidora, dit-il en fixant la petite fille.

Je relevai un regard surpris sur lui.

– Tu n'as aucune idée de prénom mais moi j'en ai quelques-unes. Je ne connais personne à qui je tiens suffisamment pour donner des prénoms chargés à mes enfants. Mais toi…

– Que dis-tu de Callidora Lily Rose Potter ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en me saisissant par la taille.

Je plongeai un regard troublé dans le sien. A quel point pouvait-il me pousser à l'aimer tous les jours un peu plus ?

– J'en dis que c'est très beau, murmurai-je.

– Je note donc Callidora Lily Rose Potter, confirma Hermione avec un sourire entendu.

Tom embrassa ma main, un sourire presque amusé aux lèvres.

– Un idée pour notre benjamin ? demanda-t-il.

Je déglutis, fixant le bébé endormi avec la peur terrible que j'allais tout foirer avec lui. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était un tout petit bébé et que je ne savais déjà pas m'empêcher de vouloir pleurer avec Teddy quand il hurlait à s'en crever les poumons !

– Eliakim, murmurai-je. Eliakim James Sirius Potter.

Je fouillai le regard de Tom, cherchant son approbation.

– C'est très noble, dit-il avec un rire clair.

– C'est fait exprès. Je doute que tu acceptes des prénoms lambdas…

– Va pour Eliakim James Sirius Potter ! confirma joyeusement Hermione.

Je me tournai vers l'aîné qui me fixait toujours avec autant d'insistance. Je m'avançai vers lui et Tom me suivit. Je m'agenouillai devant l'enfant et Tom plaça une main sur mon épaule.

J'hésitai un instant et levai une main que je laissai tomber doucement sur celle de l'enfant, toute petite. Il sursauta sous le contact et émit un son surpris, semblant revenir à lui.

– Hey, salut bonhomme, lui dis-je, fixant mon regard dans le sien. Est-ce que tu connais ton prénom ?

Il hocha timidement la tête.

– Est-ce qu'il te plait ?

Il secoua négativement la tête. Je réfléchis un instant, laissant mes pensées flotter dans la pièce pour que Tom y lise ma proposition et l'approuve. Il resserra sa main autour de mon épaule en signe d'approbation.

– Que dis-tu d'Ephraïm ? Est-ce qu'Ephraïm est un nom qui te plaît ?

Le petit opina à nouveau du chef.

– Eh bien nous avons donc un fils qui s'appellera Ephraïm Nathaniel Remus Potter, murmura Tom à l'adresse d'Hermione.

– J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut alors, annonça-t-elle. Je vais vous laisser euh… faire connaissance. Je reviens ici dans quelques heures pour déposer quelques affaires dont vous aurez besoin. Je ramènerai Ron, Fred, George et Remus avec moi pour installer des chambres pour ces trois petits bouts. Attention, Molly va sûrement vouloir venir. L'avantage c'est qu'avec ces trois enfants dans la famille, elle nous harcèlera un peu moins Ron et moi pour que nous en fassions un !

Je souris à la mention de "famille" et à celle de Molly qui allait sûrement passer trois fois plus de temps ici que d'habitude !

– Merci, Hermione, lui dis-je sincèrement en me relevant.

Elle s'avança sur moi et me serra dans ses bras.

– Je sais que tu voulais des enfants, je suis juste désolée que leur arrivée soit si brutale, souffla-t-elle.

J'émis un rire chaud et elle étreignit Tom à son tour. Il s'était habitué aux marques d'affection d'Hermione et je savais qu'il appréciait réellement la jeune femme. Il lui murmura quelque chose qui la fit rougir et je souris d'un air moqueur.

Elle transplana immédiatement, nous laissant seul avec nos nouvelles progénitures.

– Je croyais que le mythe de la cigogne et des enfants, c'était une blague, déclarai-je.

– Eh bien si Hermione était une cigogne je suppose que nous pourrions témoigner de l'existence de bébés surprises…, confirma-t-il en m'offrant une étreinte solide.

Je nichai ma tête dans son cou et inspirai son odeur rassurante.

– Aucun regret ?

– Redemande-moi ça quand ils nous réveilleront la nuit, répondis-je avec un rire.

Un silence s'installa et je le rompis au bout de quelques secondes.

– Tom, nous sommes pères.

– Oui.

– C'est tout ce ça te fait ?

– Non, répondit-il en embrassant ma tempe, sa main caressant mes cheveux.

Il me relâcha et me désigna d'un coup d'œil discret Ephraïm qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Tom s'avança vers le petit lit et s'installa une chaise, veillant sur leur sommeil et lançant toute une batterie de sorts de diagnostics dont les résultats le firent grincer des dents. Il marmonnait tout un tas d'insultes à voix basse et je ne voulais même pas savoir les résultats des tests. J'étais moins apte à contrôler ma colère que lui, aussi lui laissai-je le privilège de noyer de malédiction les propriétaires de l'orphelinat dont ils venaient.

Je m'approchai du petit bonhomme qui me fixait, l'air perdu.

– Ephraïm, appelai-je et, contre toute attente, il se reconnut tout de suite. Est-ce que tu sais où tu es ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

– Très bien, je vais t'expliquer, d'accord ? Ici, tu es chez toi. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça signifie ?

– Chez moi comme là-bas ? demanda-t-il soudain, me laissant entendre sa toute petite voix, tremblante.

Je sentis comme un trou noir s'ouvrir dans ma poitrine. Rapidement rempli par un espèce d'attachement sauvage, rien qu'à voir l'émotion proche de l'horreur présente dans sa voix.

– Non, pas comme là-bas. L'orphelinat était temporaire. Ici c'est ta maison. Tu vas grandir ici, avoir des souvenirs ici pour oublier ceux que tu as de là-bas.

Il hocha la tête, semblant enregistrer les informations que je lui donnais, sous l'œil attentif de Tom.

– Est-ce que tu te souviens de tes parents ? interrogeai-je en me mordant la lèvre de devoir demander ça.

– Je n'ai pas de parents, répondit-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

Je lançai un regard désespéré à Tom sous la froideur du ton. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé répondre à ça ?!

– Tu en as maintenant, si tu veux bien de nous, murmurai-je. Tom (je désignai mon époux d'un mouvement de la main) et moi serons tes parents. Et Eliakim et Callidora seront tes frères et sœurs. Est-ce que ça te semble bien comme ça ?

Il fixa Tom un long moment, semblant le jauger et mon compagnon le laissa faire, le visage impassible mais le regard bienveillant. Il était habitué à ce genre d'examen, m'ayant laissé procéder aux mêmes régulièrement.

– J'aurai deux papas, alors ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, confirmai-je.

– C'est mieux qu'un seul papa, dit-il simplement et j'eus un sourire.

Puis il se renferma, semblant à nouveau perdu. Il fouilla la pièce du regard et son regard n'accrocha rien de familier alors il s'enfonça davantage dans le fauteuil, remontant ses petites jambes contre lui. Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille, lorgnant la porte comme si soudain quelqu'un allait entrer et lui faire du mal. Oh... Comment je pouvais gérer ça ?

– Ephraïm ? appelai-je doucement, conscient qu'il s'agissait d'angoisse. Ephraïm, regarde-moi.

Il posa ses yeux affolés sur moi.

– Tu es en sécurité ici, rien ne t'arrivera, lui dis-je d'une voix douce. Il n'y a que nous.

Soudain, il se dégagea du fauteuil et, d'une impulsion, il élança ses bras autour de mon cou. Je restai pétrifié un instant, lançant un regard de pure détresse à Tom. Celui-ci avait seulement un sourire triste en voyant l'état de l'enfant.

– Qu'est-ce que je fais ? mimai-je à son attention.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit rien. Alors je me débrouillai seul, écoutant le seul instinct qui prenait le dessus sur tout le reste. Doucement, je refermai mes bras sur lui. Je me relevai, l'enfant crocheté autour de mon cou et son nez enfoui contre ma gorge. Je le maintins dans mes bras et pris doucement le chemin de l'étage du manoir. Je passai quelques portes et entrai dans l'une des nombreuses chambres d'amis. Un grand lit à baldaquin, très semblable à ceux de Poudlard, trônait dans la pièce. Je m'avançai droit sur lui et m'assis, le garçon serré contre moi.

– Ephraïm, je te promets que nous allons prendre soin de toi, murmurai-je. Tu me crois ?

– Oui, bredouilla-t-il.

– Je ne laisserai rien de mal t'arriver, ni Tom. Tu es notre petit garçon à partir d'aujourd'hui. Tu peux nous demander tout ce dont tu as besoin, venir nous trouver quand tu as peur ou que tu te sens triste. Est-ce que tu me promets que tu viendras nous voir si tu ne te sens pas bien ?

– Je promets, souffla-t-il en reniflant.

Je me penchai de manière à doucement le déposer dans le lit. Je l'enrobai sous les draps et la couverture et la remontai jusqu'à son cou. Je me couchai près de lui, voyant à quel point il était épuisé. Je détachai de mon cou le pendentif des Potter et le lui donnai. Il le serra dans sa petite main.

– Dors, je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois dans des rêves agréables et, si tu te réveilles, tu sers fort le médaillon en pensant à Tom ou à moi et nous viendrons, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, les yeux déjà fermés. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et il agrippa l'une de mes mains. Je la tins dans la mienne, si petite, le temps qu'il s'endorme. Je restai plusieurs minutes de plus près de lui, observant son petit visage endormi. Il était à croquer. Je savais que je n'aurai aucun mal à l'aimer, au fond je sentais que je m'y attachais déjà, comme si tous mes instincts s'étendaient à lui. Nous apprendrions à nous connaître.

Je descendis au salon et me figeai dans le chambranle de la porte. Callidora dormait toujours mais Eliakim semblait s'être réveillé. Tom était allongé sur le canapé et avait posé le bébé sur son torse, ses lèvres contre sa petite tête alors que le petit gazouillait. Je sentis mon cœur gonfler à en exploser à cette vue. Tom m'aperçut et m'offrit un sourire qu'il eut du mal à ne pas faire paraître rayonnant, j'aurai presque ému si je ne le connaissais pas mieux. Il entendit ma pensée et roula des yeux, m'arrachant un rire.

« Tu m'offres une vie différente, l'amour, le choix, une place dans ton existence et maintenant tu m'offres des enfants » m'envoya-t-il en pensée avec un rire, si reconnaissant que j'en rougis.

« Techniquement tu les dois à Hermione»

« Jamais je n'aurai pu devenir leur père si je n'avais pas porté ton nom et si ton nom n'était pas si respecté. Si _tu_ n'étais pas si respecté, si unique.»

– Arrête ou je vais devenir aussi narcissique que toi, répondis-je dans un murmure, pour cacher que ses paroles m'avaient touché.

La vérité c'était que sans lui, j'ignorai si j'aurais eu la force de prendre en charge ces trois enfants. Tom dispensait son amour avec beaucoup de réserve mais quand il l'accordait, il était inconditionnel. Je l'avais vu dans sa manière d'être avec moi et dans celle qu'il avait eue, peu à peu, de se lier à Remus et Hermione. Ron mettait plus de temps mais je savais que Tom l'appréciait et ça comptait pour moi.

Ces enfants n'auraient pu rêver meilleur père. Tom sembla lire le cours de mes pensées puisqu'il se releva. Il déposa délicatement le nouveau-né près de sa sœur qui crocheta immédiatement sa main, à nouveau.

Puis, il fondit sur moi, s'emparant de mes lèvres dans un baiser à couper le souffle.

– Trois enfants, ça ne nous laissera plus beaucoup de temps pour nous… amuser, siffla-t-il contre ma carotide, m'arrachant un soupir de délice.

– Il faudra juste s'organiser, et… oh bon sang… penser à apposer un verrou sur la porte de la chambre, ahanai-je en fermant les yeux.

– Je ne supporterai aucune frustration, Monsieur Potter, c'est la seule chose que je ne sacrifierai pas à ces enfants.

Je ris sous sa remarque. Je ne doutais pas un seul instant que nous trouverions toujours du temps pour… nous. Même si cela revenait à s'enfermer dans la grange en contrebas du domaine.

– La grange, mais quelle riche idée, souffla-t-il avec un rire grave.

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de J' :<strong>

Voilà, fin du bonus concernant l'adoption ! Je sais qu'elle est rapide et que le chapitre est un poil tendreux-niaiseux (oui ce mot existe…Euh…) mais bon… j'ai adoré l'écrire ! J'espère que ça ne vous a pas déçu ce petit aperçu et que Tom et Harry vous ont semblé égaux à eux-mêmes rapport à l'épilogue !

Je vous invite à me proposer d'autres idées de bonus, sachant que je n'en ai qu'un seul autre d'écrit pour le moment ! :)

Je vous informe également que j'ai ouvert une page **facebook** depuis peu, vous pouvez trouver le lien sur mon profil ou simplement taper « Jelyel Fanfictions » dans le moteur de recherche Facebook :) J'y mettrai des news sur l'avancement d'autres fics et vous pourrez y faire des demandes, si vous le souhaitez, concernant des bonus de fics et tout ça ! :D J'attends qu'il y ait un peu de gens qui la suive pour vraiment lancer la machine !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'aime l'idée que les histoires ne s'arrêtent pas au mot « fin »… :D

Lot of Love,

Jelyel.


	40. Bonus N2 : Happily Ever After

**Lost in the Sands of Time**

**Reviewers anonymes :**

_nutshell _: Oh merci beaucoup ! Très heureuse qu'elle t'ait plu !  
>Ah je suis contente, encore une personne convertie aux voyage dans le temps ! Yes ! :D Merci pour tous ces compliments !<br>Gros bisous !  
>A bientôt !<p>

_Guest _: Merci à toi de l'avoir lue, sincèrement ! Si tu t'es régalée c'est le principal !  
>Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt :D<p>

_Guest _: Haha mais vous privez pas de sommeil comme ça :P Mais merci, ça me touche vraiment ! Oui, Tom est très différent même, mais je ne voyais pas cette romance autrement du coup j'ai bidouillé le truc à ma sauce :D  
>Vraiment juste merci, c'est top de recevoir des commentaires comme ça !<br>A bientôt j'espère ! Merci encore !

**Note**

Voilà donc le dernier bonus écrit, et, il y a de fortes chance pour que ce soit le dernier tout court ! Je vous donne rendez-vous en bas et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus n°2 : Happily Ever After<strong>

Ephraïm était greffé à ma jambe depuis quelques heures déjà et je le trainai tel un boulet à travers le salon, attendant le retour de Tom. La neige tombait au-dehors et il me suppliait de le laisser jouer dans le parc. Cela ne faisait que neuf mois que nous avions adopté nos trois petits bouts et Ephraïm avait pu s'épanouir bien plus que je ne l'avais espéré.

Oh bien sûr, il était toujours extrêmement timide dès lors que du monde passait au manoir. Et Merlin savait à quel point du monde y passait. Il s'était ouvert d'une manière si touchante que je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de respirer avant de m'y attacher de manière extrême. Je le surprotégeai d'après Tom et il avait peur que j'en fasse un gamin pourri gâté. Vu le caractère d'Eph', il n'y avait aucun risque de ce côté-là.

Il était extrêmement dévoué à son frère et sa sœur. Il manipulait davantage Callidora qu'Elia qui était encore très jeune et étrangement calme. Oh notre petit dernier avait ses moments de caprices et avait un regard si scrutateur que ça en devenait flippant. Mais il était adorable et il… il avait les yeux de Tom ce qui participait à me rendre plus niais que jamais quand je passais du temps avec lui.

J'avais développé si vite un amour indéfectible pour ces trois petites créatures que je m'en trouvais encore étonné. Moins que Tom qui se contentait de m'observer parfois, s'installant dans le fauteuil et regardant avec plaisir Ephraïm tournoyer dans mes pattes quand celui-ci ne voulait plus se concentrer sur les cours que je lui donnais.

Callidora avait pris toute la douceur qu'il était possible de saisir dans cette petite famille hétéroclite. Tom était particulièrement attentif à elle, la trouvant si silencieuse qu'il craignait qu'elle ne parle pas assez de ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle était d'une timidité à toute épreuve mais cachait un tempérament plutôt flamboyant si j'en croyais la manière dont elle était capable d'envoyer paître Eph, pourtant d'un peu plus d'un an son aîné !

Les trois me rendaient tellement niais que je ne savais même plus comment ne pas mourir de honte devant Tom. Hermione avait pris quelques clichés de lui avec les enfants et je n'arrivais pas à en détacher le regard chaque fois que j'empruntais les escaliers du manoir où ils étaient encadrés. L'expression sur son visage…

J'avais retardé ma prise de poste à Poudlard et me contentais d'un travail d'Auror très ponctuel. J'acceptais juste quelques missions parfois. Cela me permettait de quitter au minimum le manoir. Tom avait demandé la permission de recevoir la plupart de ses cours par courrier et de ne se rendre qu'aux cours pratiques de médicomagie. Son directeur n'avait pas hésité une seconde, vu son niveau exceptionnel. J'étais fier de lui. Plus que je ne pouvais le lui exprimer.

Nous nous en étions plus que bien sortis pour le moment, avec l'aide de toute la famille Weasley et de Remus, qui avaient été particulièrement présent, complètement gagas des trois petits arrivants au manoir Potter.

Nous avions tenu à ce que Eph' soit notre héritier magique, quoi qu'il arrive. Nous n'avions pu l'adopter par le sang et nous savions, qu'au fond, ce fait allait finir par poser problème. Il n'avait pas de ressemblance avec nous, blond et les yeux noisette. Alors nous avions simplement déclaré le garçon comme notre héritier, lui transmettant non pas notre sang, mais notre magie. La sienne avait doucement muté et j'avais été surpris de l'entendre parler Fourchelang avec Tom, un matin.

J'étais conscient que ces gamins, à cause de nous, allaient devoir se montrer forts. Parce que la puissance qu'ils dégageaient déjà si jeunes ne présageait rien de bon. Il se pourrait qu'ils deviennent les mages les plus puissants de leur génération vu leur ascendance. Nous contrôlions ça de très près, notant dans un carnet chaque acte de magie accidentelle, chaque mutation dans leur magie encore instable.

De plus, avec notre statut de couple le plus influent de Grande Bretagne, nous étions en permanence convié à des galas, des réceptions et des bals. Notre appui politique était convoité et nous le distillions avec précaution. Tom s'était révélé plutôt doué en matière de stratégie médiatique, laissant nos enfants en dehors de tout ça en nous protégeant au maximum des rumeurs et de la presse à scandale.

Ephraïm tira sur ma manche, m'obligeant à baisser les yeux sur lui.

– Quand est-ce qu'il rentre, Papa ?

– Quand il aura terminé son cours, mon cœur, indiquai-je pour la énième fois.

– Et c'est quand ?

Je soupirai, passant une main dans mes cheveux. J'allais répondre quand je sentis soudain la présence de Tom proche du manoir. Un sourire fleurit, incontrôlable, sur mes lèvres. Raaah ! Je me faisais l'effet d'une femme au foyer attendant le retour de son époux dans ces moments-là !

Ephraïm, étonnamment vif pour son âge, comprit ce que cela signifiait et s'agita autour de moi. J'attrapai ma cape sur le porte-manteau et m'en recouvris. Puis, je saisis mon garçon dans mes bras, le forçant à relâcher ma jambe. Il avait un air mutin qui ne venait clairement pas de moi et qu'il avait sans doute emprunté par mimétisme à mon très cher époux. S'il se mettait à se comporter comme Tom, j'avais du pain sur la planche. Je m'appliquai à l'emmitoufler dans ma cape malgré ses protestations énergiques, ne laissant que sa tête dépasser, contre mon cou.

– Arrête ! m'ordonna-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

– Non, toi, arrête ! Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre Ephraïm Nathaniel Remus Potter !

– Pourquoi ? bouda-t-il, l'air grognon.

– Parce que je suis ton père, que je suis plus vieux que toi et donc que je suis naturellement plus réfléchi et plus sage, petite tête !

– C'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veux être plus vieux.

Je tapotai sur sa tête, assez pour que le geste produise un son un peu sourd.

– Tu entends ça ?

Il ronchonna un « oui ».

– Tu sais que ça veut dire ?

– Non.

– Ça sonne creux. Donc ton petit crâne est encore vide de toute expérience. Donc tu es un enfant. Donc tu ne protestes pas quand je donne un ordre. Donc tu as obligation de me laisser te faire des chatouilles en toute circonstance MÊME et SURTOUT quand tu n'as pas envie, lui dis-je avant de lui chatouiller le ventre à travers sa cape.

Il explosa de rire, adorable. Je m'acharnai encore un peu, l'écoutant avec un sourire doux.

– Compris ?

– Oui ! s'exclama-t-il, essoufflé, et j'arrêtai la torture pour aujourd'hui.

Je m'avançai avec ma charge agitée jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvris.

La neige tombait abondamment et de gros flocons commencèrent à parsemer mes cheveux. Je plaçai la tête d'Eph' dans le creux de ma gorge afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Il sortit sa petite main de la cape et la plaça paume vers le ciel pour récupérer des flocons, rigolant d'une voix cristalline.

La silhouette de Tom apparut sur le chemin. Sa cape était agitée par le vent et couverte de larges flocons, ainsi que ses cheveux. On aurait pu croire à une apparition hivernale, fantastique et magnifique. Honnêtement, je n'étais pas certain de l'avoir vu aussi beau qu'à ce moment-là. Difficile à estimer quand il m'offrait sa présence charismatique aussi souvent que possible…

– Eh c'est Papa ! hurla Eph' en s'agitant dans mes bras.

– Oui, c'est Papa, soufflai-je, exaspéré, néanmoins proche de son enthousiasme enfantin.

– Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Papa ? demanda-t-il soudain en cessant tout mouvement, le regard fiché sur moi, intensément.

Je baissai le regard sur lui, les yeux ronds. C'était la première fois qu'il me posait cette question.

– Oui, je suis très amoureux de lui, murmurai-je.

– T'es amoureux de nous aussi ?

Et par « nous » je savais qu'il entendait Callie, Elia et lui. J'émis un rire clair.

– Non. Vous, je vous aime aussi mais pas de la même façon. C'est différent.

– Différent parce que vous vous faites plein de bisous sur le bouche ? souleva-t-il avec un air mi-dégoûté, mi-amusé.

Je piquai un fard. Ce gamin allait me tuer.

– Oui, oui c'est ça, balayai-je d'un mouvement de tête, mortifié.

– Tu dois beaucoup l'aimer alors parce que vous le faites _très_ souvent, dit-il d'un ton malicieux.

– Dis donc la crevette, de quoi je me mêle ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre, les yeux ronds.

Je crois que je commençai à connaître mon fils. Et il prenait un malin plaisir à m'embarrasser. Ce n'était pas un Gryffondor. Ça non. Surtout quand il accusait Elia de ses bêtises alors que le pauvre bébé ne savait même pas encore avaler sa purée sans en répandre partout avec un sourire presque provocateur. Serpentard aussi à n'en pas douter. Mais qu'avais-je raté en quelques mois pour me retrouver entouré de petits Serpentards en puissance ?!

Tom arriva à notre hauteur alors qu'Eph' s'était lancé dans le chant d'une petite comptine innocente, feignant d'être adorable. Et au fond, il l'était. J'étais rouge comme une tomate et pas à cause du froid. Tom le remarqua aussitôt. Il se pencha sur son aîné et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis, il m'attrapa derrière la nuque et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, peu insistant dû à la présence d'Eph juste en dessous de nos lèvres et qui observait en poussant des cris d'écœurement exagérés.

– Vous vous aimez _beaucoup_ ! dit-il en plantant son regard sur moi et je rougis à nouveau.

– Toi, attends que je me sois occupé de ton cas et tu me supplieras d'arrêter de te chatouiller ! le menaçai-je.

Tom nous lança un regard d'incompréhension et je lui ouvris mes pensées. Il eut le regard flou un instant, sous l'œil intéressé d'Eph'.

– Oh, je vois, dit-il simplement avec un rire.

Puis, il se pencha à nouveau sur Eph' et lui déposa une série de baiser dans les cheveux, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

– C'est bien, mon grand. Continue d'embêter, Papa.

– Ne l'encourage pas. S'il demande… tu-sais-quoi, je te l'envoie direct ! Compris ?

Tu-sais-quoi… la fameuse question qui faisait hurler de rire Ron chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait l'un de nous y répondre. Le fameux : « dis Papa, comment on fait les bébés ? ». Bah… On attend que Tata Hermione les ramène sur notre pallier, mon chéri ! Evidemment…

Tom rentra, déposa sa mallette et Eph' protesta quand nous rentrâmes.

– Eph', demain la tempête sera calmée et tu iras jouer avec ton père dehors, aucun problème. Mais pas aujourd'hui, dis-je fermement, faisant taire ses caprices.

– Je suis fatigué, Ephraïm, demain, c'est promis, appuya Tom en se laissant tomber dans le canapé avec élégance.

– T'es toujours fatigué pour ça et jamais pour parler avec Papa…, ronchonna notre petit diablotin.

La réflexion me fit rougir et plaquer une main sur mon front tandis que Tom se pinçait l'arête du nez, un sourire incontrôlable aux lèvres.

– Parce que j'ai des choses importantes à lui dire, comme le fait que j'étudie beaucoup et que je n'ai pas assez de temps pour vous, ou le fait que je l'aime de tout mon…, commença-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Aussitôt, Ephraïm se boucha les oreilles, m'arrachant un rire nerveux. Tom me lança un regard un peu victorieux et je me laissai tomber près de lui dans le sofa, profitant de sa chaleur sous les cris d'Eph' qui détestait qu'on ne s'occupe pas de lui. Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules, le frictionnant un peu en le sentant gelé de sa petite balade dehors, dans la tempête de neige. Il me sourit et Eph' s'enfuit en voyant que nous n'allions certainement pas céder à sa demande. Un silence anormal régna. Tom et moi échangeâmes un regard suspicieux.

– Laisse, je suis sûr qu'il est juste en train d'embêter Callie.

– Oui ou de peindre le mur comme la dernière fois. Ou de mettre le bazar dans tes notes. Ou encore de déchirer mes livres pour rembourrer les vêtements d'Elia ou de…

Tom plaça une main sur ma bouche et se releva en grognant.

– N'en dis pas plus, je vais voir.

– Je préfère ça oui, lançai-je en me renfonçant dans le sofa, les yeux fermés mais les oreilles attentives.

Un grand silence se fit lorsque les pas de Tom disparurent.

– Eph' lâche ça tout de suite, entendis-je et un sourire victorieux apparut sur mes lèvres.

Un bruit de casse et une onde de choc rougeâtre traversa le salon. J'ouvris juste les yeux lâchant un soupir en voyant Tom revenir, le gamin coincé sous son bras et ma baguette à la main. Les deux étaient totalement ébouriffés et les vêtements de Tom étaient devenus d'une étrange couleur rose très agressive.

– Il jouait avec ceci, expliqua-t-il en agitant ma baguette qui émettait encore des petites étincelles rosées, alors que je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de rire.

Il me lança un regard très dissuasif, le même qu'il adressa à Ephraïm qui fila sans demander son reste dès que Tom l'eut lâché.

– C'est un voleur, comme son père, dis-je en haussant les épaules, songeant à cette fois-là où Tom m'avait « emprunté » des livres sur lesquels j'avais placé des enchantements puissants pour éviter justement ce genre de problèmes.

Tom me lança un drôle de regard, de ceux qui me faisaient fondre, et s'autorisa un sourire.

– Il est puni jusqu'au repas et il filera se coucher directement. Il va finir par se blesser. Ta baguette est capricieuse en plus, dit-il en élevant la manche rose de son vêtements au niveau de ses yeux.

– J'essayerai de ne plus la laisser traîner, dis-je en la récupérant alors qu'il me la tendait.

La soirée se déroula naturellement, entre les cris d'Eph', le regard scrutateur absolument flippant d'Elia et la mine adorable de Callie. Celle-ci fut la dernière couchée, Tom la gardant un peu près d'elle le soir pour pallier à ses petites angoisses nocturnes qui étaient plus fréquentes chez elle que chez Eph'.

Il était assis dans le fauteuil et lui racontait des choses à voix basse. Je savais qu'il parlait de moi parce qu'elle levait sur moi de grands yeux remplis des rêves dont l'alimentait Tom. Au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à somnoler et Tom l'installa dans ses bas en se relevant.

– Allez, ma jolie, au lit maintenant, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant.

Je sortis la tête de mon livre, tandis que le feu crépitait. Tom me lança un regard étrange et je me hâtai de refermer mon livre. Yes ! La soirée était à nous une fois Callie couchée. Je me contrôlai pour ne pas avoir l'air trop réjoui. Je le suivis à l'étage et le laissai la border. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et sortit. J'entrai à mon tour et murmurai :

– Bonne nuit, princesse.

Elle sourit, les yeux fermés et je déposai un baiser sur son front. Puis je me retirai, fermant la porte à demi. Aussitôt, Tom me happa pour un baiser moins chaste que toute à l'heure. Je tâtonnai jusqu'à ouvrir la porte de nos quartiers. Une immense chambre formait la pièce principale et deux petites dépendants servaient respectivement de salon et de salle de bain spacieuse. Je verrouillai la porte, plaçant un sortilège d'alerte au cas où l'un des petits se réveillait. J'appliquai un sort de silence en plus et pus enfin refermer mes bras autour de Tom.

Il me fit basculer sur le lit.

– Maintenant ? ahanai-je entre deux baisers.

– Ça fait une éternité, grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

– Tom, ça ne fait que deux jours.

– Une éternité, c'est bien ce que je disais.

– Et si l'un des petits se réveille ?

– Callie ne se réveille pas avant minuit, ce qui nous laisse environ… trois heures de débauche, murmura-t-il, ses doigts se baladant paresseusement sur mon torse.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que tu la créature la plus irrésistible que j'ai rencontré ? lui demandai-je, faussement sérieux.

– Non, il me semble que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit il y a deux jours.

– Que tu es la créature la plus irrésistible sur Terre ? demandai-je innocemment, le taquinant. Vu ton narcissismes dormant, ça ne m'étonnerait…

Il étouffa mon sourire moqueur d'un baiser, emprisonnant mes lèvres. Il nous dévêtit d'un claquement de doigt et j'eus un rire grave, vite remplacé par un gémissement lorsqu'il plaqua son corps contre le mien, brûlant, parsemant ma gorge de baisers. Je rejetai la tête en arrière. La nuit allait être longue.

Ce n'est que sur les coups de minuit et demi que Tom consentit à se relever de mon corps courbatu. Il déposa une série de baiser sur ma mâchoire et se dirigea droit sur la salle de bain. Je le suivis et, quand je le rejoignis, il était déjà sous le jet d'eau brûlant, semblant savourer cette chaleur quand on savait le temps qu'il faisait dehors. Je le rejoignis et entourai ses hanches de mes bras, posant mon menton sur son épaule. Il sourit.

– Fais attention, Eph' répète les gros mots que tu dis, m'indiqua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

– Ah merde, répondis-je avec un sourire. Je t'assure que c'est un petit démon sous ses allures d'ange. Il comprend tout un peu trop vite, je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point nous allons devoir être prudents dans les années à venir.

– Mmh… Il a un sacré potentiel, Harry…

– Comme les deux autres. Tu penses qu'on saura gérer ça ? Les protéger au mieux ?

– Si tu es à Poudlard avec eux, même de loin, je pense que ça ira.

– Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Eph'. Ni même pour Elia, il a réussi à faire taire Severus d'un regard la dernière fois… Mais Callie… Elle est tellement douce et adorable.

– Moins que tu ne le crois. Et en grandissant elle aura deux pères, deux frères et des tas d'oncles et de tantes pour veiller sur elle. Aie confiance, elle est douce. Pas fragile.

Je hochai la tête, terminant ma douche en songeant à ce à quoi nous ressemblerions tous ensembles dans une dizaine d'années.

J'entourai ma taille d'une serviette blanche et Tom fit de même quelques minutes plus tard. Je me plantai devant le lavabo et, épuisé, répandis la moitié du dentifrice à côté de ma brosse à dent. Je finis par la coincer entre mes dents, passant une main dans mes cheveux pour les dégager de mon visage. Tom apparut à mes côtés et il essuya d'un revers de main la buée de son côté.

Je lui tendis sa brosse à dent que j'avais plus ou moins réussie à préparer correctement. Il me regarda, moqueur, mais consentit à ne faire aucune remarque. Je me concentrai sur son reflet dans le miroir, me brossant les dents activement pour rejoindre notre lit au plus vite.

Je sursautai violemment lorsqu'un autre reflet apparut derrière nous.

– Ah 'utain 'e 'or'el 'e 'erde (ndla : « ah putain de bordel de merde »), m'exclamai-je, une main sur le cœur.

Tom resta plus calme et me fusilla du regard sous l'afflux d'injures.

Je me hâtai de cracher mon dentifrice dans le lavabo et de me tourner vers Ephraïm qui se tenait dans l'entrée de la salle de bain, couvant dans ses bras une Callidora aux larmes encore brillantes sur ses joues. Il la serrait fort contre lui et je saisis la pensée de Tom

« Ils ont une relation vraiment fusionnelle.»

« Ils ont de qui tenir.»

« Tu crois que c'est un problème ?»

« Non, je crois que c'est une bonne chose au final que nous n'ayons pu adopter Eph' par le sang, au moins si… enfin si leur relation évolue dans un sens plus… intime, ils ne seront pas gênés par un lien de sang. Même magique.»

« Ce serait mal vu quand même.»

Et je sentais que ce n'était pas notre réputation qui l'inquiétait mais bel et bien ce qu'on pouvait faire subir à nos gosses pour ça.

Je m'agenouillai devant Callie et essuyai d'un pouce ses larmes.

– Hey, ma Callie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? murmurai-je, le cœur serré.

Elle ne répondit rien mais ses lèvres tremblèrent et ses larmes redoublèrent. Je n'étais pas hyper-sensible, mais quand elle était comme ça, j'avais juste envie de me rouler en boule dans un coin en la coinçant dans mes bras et de pleurer avec elle. J'avais du mal à supporter de la voir encore malheureuse par moment ou effrayée.

– Elle a fait un cauchemar, m'annonça simplement Ephraïm, les yeux plein de sommeil, mais serrant toujours Callie contre lui.

« Nous les protégerons» lançai-je en pensée, pour conclure l'échange avec Tom et pour me redonner une contenance.

Il hocha la tête et s'agenouilla à son tour devant les deux petits.

– Elle est venue dans ma chambre et elle avait toujours un peu peur alors…, expliqua Eph'.

– Ephraïm, comment as-tu fait pour entrer ? demandai-je soudain.

Tom fronça les sourcils d'étonnement à son tour.

– J'ai juste posé ma main sur la porte et elle s'est ouverte.

– Magie accidentelle, murmura Tom. Ce n'est plus un carnet qu'il va nous falloir, c'est un grimoire entier…

« Il devait vraiment vouloir ouvrir cette porte et pire, nous n'avons même pas entendu les alarmes, il a dû les désactiver inconsciemment. »

« On va vraiment devoir en changer les verrous magiques s'il parvient à les défaire. »

– Allez, venez, dis-je en les guidant tous les deux vers l'immense lit de la chambre.

Tom resta en retrait et s'habilla, enfilant un pantalon en lin et un débardeur. Il sortit un ensemble semblable de mon armoire à vêtement et me le lança à la figure avec un sourire arrogant. Je rattrapai le tout au vol et le remerciai d'un sourire aussi teigneux. En temps normal, nous aurions dormi simplement en caleçon mais là…

Je laissai Tom border les petits au milieu du lit et me changeai à mon tour dans la salle de bain. Quand je les rejoignis, Callie somnolait déjà, blottie contre son frère, lui-même lové contre Tom qui m'observa les rejoindre en silence. Je m'installai de manière à bouger le moins possible le matelas et recouvris tout ce petit monde de couverture.

Le bras de Tom s'étendit par-dessus les enfants jusqu'à saisir ma main que j'avais posée sur Callie. Celle-ci se détacha un peu de son frère et se blottit contre mon torse, les yeux grand ouverts.

– On est là, Princesse, tu peux dormir tranquille, lui dis-je en caressant ses cheveux avec amour.

Encore une nuit à quatre dans le lit. Et Elia allait certainement nous rappeler à son bon souvenir d'ici une heure ou deux. Génial…

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils vont grandir un jour» envoyai-je en pensée légère.

Tom continua à me fixer dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Il faudra bien les laisser grandir. Eph' ira à Poudlard d'ici quelques années»

« D'ici six ans Tom, on a le temps de le voir venir»

– Arrêtez de parler, je n'arrive pas à dormir, bougonna soudain Eph'.

Tom baissa les yeux sur lui et remonta brusquement le regard sur moi, bouche bée. Et merde, merde merde… Apparemment nous avions un Légilimens de haute voltige dans la famille.

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de J'<strong>

Bon, cette fois je chiale vraiment vraiment, parce que c'est le tout dernier truc que j'ai écrit pour cette fic ! Je ne suis pas certaine de faire encore des bonus parce que je crois qu'au bout d'un moment il faut laisser la fic partir même si j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Après si vraiment vous avez des idées de bonus qui vous tiennent à cœur je ne rechignerai pas à les écrire, au contraire, ça me ferait plaisir ! Mais je veux pas non plus « faire traîner les choses » comme une grosse mélancolique qui arrive pas à lâcher son truc xD

J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ! Je pense que vous avez assez de contenu maintenant pour vous imaginer la vie des trois petits Potter et du couple ! :) Ça me fait bizarre de lâcher mon dernier morceau de texte ici, plus encore qu'en postant l'épilogue puisque je savais qu'il y avait des bonus d'écrits !

Je vous fais vraiment plein de bisous et merci d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout du bout du bout !

MERCI !

Lot lot lot lot of LOVE !

Jelyel.

PS : ouais je fais de la propagande, mais n'hésitez pas à me faire un petit coucou sur ma page facebook "Jelyel Fanfictions" (le lien est sur mon profil tout en bas), on a des cookies :D


End file.
